My Brother, You Are The Best
by Hikasya
Summary: Inilah kisah kami yang terjebak di dunia digital yaitu SAO. Aku dan adikku yang tidak saling mengenal di SAO. Akhirnya menyadari bahwa kami adalah saudara. Di samping itu, kami juga terlibat dalam percintaan dan dendam dari sebuah guild. Hingga tiba akhirnya kami keluar dari game kematian itu. Percayalah, kita semua akan selamat! Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato. [TAMAT]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: (?)**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Minggu, 15 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kirigaya Naruto. Itulah namaku.

Aku adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di dua pipiku. Kulitku berwarna kecoklatan. Tubuhku lumayan tinggi. Umurku sudah memasuki 17 tahun di bulan Oktober ini. Mungkin aku sudah duduk di kelas 2 SMA sekarang. Begitulah kira-kira yang kupikirkan.

Tapi, saat ini aku tidak bersekolah lagi melainkan menjelajahi ke seluruh lantai yang ada di Aincrad ini. Berburu monster, mengalahkan para penjahat yang mengganggu pemain lain dan juga ikut menaklukkan boss monster yang menjaga pintu lantai selanjutnya. Aku bergerak sendirian tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemaniku. Itu dikarenakan aku adalah pemain tunggal atau pemain solo. Aku tidak mau terikat hubungan dengan siapapun semenjak terjebak dalam game kematian ini, dua tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak mau mempercayai siapapun selain adikku sendiri. Hanya adikku yang kupercaya.

Ya, kenyataan sesungguhnya yang kuhadapi sekarang ini, aku benar-benar sudah terjebak dalam permainan game virtual reality yang bernama Sword Art Online ini. Bukan hanya aku saja yang terjebak, melainkan 25.000 pemain lainnya. Mereka semua bernasib sama denganku. Mereka terjebak dalam permainan game virtual reality ini karena perbuatan GM yang bernama Akihiko Kayaba. Dia telah memenjarakan semua pemain dalam dunia game yang dibuatnya. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sampai sekarang pun aku tidak mengerti apa tujuannya menjebak para pemain di game kematian ini. Tapi, para pemain diberi satu jalan keluarnya agar bisa menyelamatkan diri dari bahaya kematian yang menghampiri mereka yaitu dengan cara mengalahkan boss monster yang menjaga setiap lantai sampai akhir. Setelah mencapai lantai ke-100, maka para pemain bisa mengalahkan boss monster yang terakhir. Dengan begitu, para pemain terselamatkan dan bisa keluar dari game ini setelah boss monster terakhir sudah dikalahkan.

Begitulah caranya yang dikatakan Kayaba pada saat hari pengumuman bahwa game ini berubah menjadi game kematian. Hal ini mengakibatkan psikis dan mental para pemain terguncang hebat. Bahkan ada yang bunuh diri karena tidak tahan mengalami guncangan mental yang menghantamnya. Ada juga sebagian dari mereka masih menunggu bantuan yang datang dari luar. Ada juga sebagian yang mendirikan guild dan party. Sedikit di antaranya menjadi pemain solo termasuk aku, tentunya. Mereka akan melakukan suatu perubahan dan rencana untuk menaklukkan boss monster yang menjaga setiap lantai agar bisa secepatnya keluar dari game kematian ini.

Hasil perjuangan dari pemain-pemain yang aktif di guild dan party ini, mereka berhasil mencapai lantai 75. Aku mendengar rumornya bahwa ada seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai "Black Swordman" yang telah berhasil mengalahkan boss monster yang menjaga lantai 75. Black Swordman itu memakai teknik Dual Sword, teknik skill pedang yang langka di SAO (Sword Art Online). Itu adalah teknik yang jarang digunakan oleh para pemain lainnya selain ketua pemimpin guild Knight of Blood. Dia sangat hebat. Semua pemain di seluruh lantai ini mengakui kehebatannya. Maka pria yang menggunakan teknik Dual Sword itu dijuluki sebagai Black Swordman.

Itulah yang terjadi di SAO sampai saat ini. Aku sendiri masih menjadi pemain solo dan berjuang dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Dibekali dengan pedang berwarna jingga yang terpasang di punggungku sekarang. Atasan yang kukenakan berupa jaket lengan panjang berwarna jingga yang kuresletingkan. Kedua tanganku memakai sarung tangan hitam dengan jari-jari yang terbuka. Bawahan yang kukenakan adalah celana panjang jingga. Sepatu sporty berwarna hitam membungkus kakiku.

Begitulah gambaran penampilanku selama terjebak di SAO.

Kini aku sedang mencari keberadaan adikku yang juga ikut terjebak di SAO. Sudah hampir dua tahun di SAO ini, aku mencarinya. Tapi, sampai sekarang aku belum menemukannya. Dia berjarak setahun lebih muda dariku. Namanya Kirigaya Kazuto. Dia adalah adik yang sangat baik dan selalu kumanja sejak kecil. Kami adalah anak yatim piatu karena orang tua kami meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan. Lalu kami pun tinggal dan diasuh oleh keluarga Kirigaya yang masih ada hubungannya dengan ibu kami. Kami diperlakukan seperti anak sendiri oleh Tante kami. Kami juga mempunyai adik sepupu perempuan yang bernama Kirigaya Suguha. Suguha lebih muda dua tahun dariku. Kami pun tumbuh bersama-sama hingga sampai remaja. Kami saling menyayangi seperti saudara sendiri.

Tentang keluargaku yang tidak pernah kutemui lagi setelah dua tahun di SAO. Itulah mereka. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan baik meskipun aku masih hidup di dunia digital ini. Perasaan yang merindukan ingin keluar dari game kematian, terus menggebu-gebu diriku untuk terus maju dan bertahan hidup selama terjebak di dunia nyata kedua ini. Bertemu Suguha, ibu dan ayah sekali lagi. Itulah keinginanku. Aku mencoba untuk terus berjuang ikut menaklukkan boss monster di setiap lantai atas keinginan untuk bertemu keluargaku di dunia nyata sana. Di sisi lain, ada keinginan mencari Kazuto yang kini keberadaannya entah di mana. Entah nama apa yang dipakainya selama bermain di game ini. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang kuingat terakhir sebelum mengenal SAO, Kazuto selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah pulang sekolah. Dia akan keluar saat aku atau Sugu-chan yang memanggilnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan Kazuto di dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya mengatakan padaku kalau dia hanya bermain game dan mengerjakan suatu proyek. Hal itu menjadi kesibukan terbarunya setelah berhenti berlatih kendo. Dia terlihat bersemangat saat menceritakannya. Aku mendengarkannya dengan penuh antusias.

Kemudian pada suatu hari, aku tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Kazuto karena ingin meminjam game yang pernah diceritakannya. Aku pun menemukan helm yang berbentuk aneh bernama Nerve Gear dan sebuah game yang bernama SAO yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur adikku. Saat itu, Kazuto belum pulang sekolah. Lalu aku penasaran tentang Nerve Gear itu. Maka kucari tahu sendiri Nerve Gear itu melalui internet dan cerita dari teman-teman dekatku. Bahwa Nerve Gear adalah alat yang bisa membawa penggunanya masuk ke dalam game secara nyata. Sistem permainan yang sangat canggih keluaran terbaru di tahun 2022. Suatu perusahaan terkemuka yang telah memproduksinya sebagai pengganti stick dalam permainan biasa. Maka dikembangkanlah Nerve Gear yang bisa membuat jiwa penggunanya masuk ke dalam game dan merasakan sendiri bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemain yang berada di dalam game. Berbagaimacam permainan sudah diujicoba melalui Nerve Gear ini. Hingga muncullah game virtual digital yang bernama SAO ini. Sebuah game yang sangat nyata dan bergenre petualangan untuk menjelajah kastil melayang berlantai 100, Aincrad. Menyedot banyak orang ingin mencobanya secara langsung. Aku pun tertantang untuk mencoba bermain di SAO ini. Kuminta pada ibu agar ibu membelikan aku Nerve Gear itu tanpa sepengetahuan Kazuto dan Sugu-chan. Ibu pun menyetujuinya dan membelikan Nerve Gear itu padaku. Aku senang sekali saat mendapatkannya dari ibu. Game SAO itu juga sudah kubeli dengan hasil tabunganku sendiri. Setelah itu, aku mencoba bermain SAO lewat Nerve Gear. Aku pun terdaftar sebagai beta tester. Sampai pada akhirnya, pengumuman game kematian itu datang. Aku menjadi syok mendengarnya dan ...

SET!

Langkahku terhenti di antara keramaian para pemain yang berjalan hilir mudik di sekitarku sekarang. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepalaku karena mengingat semua yang terjadi di hari pengumuman game kematian itu. Aku merasa sangat syok dan hampir mengalami putus asa karena terguncang hebat. Tapi, aku langsung teringat semua kata yang pernah diucapkan Kazuto sehingga menyadarkan aku dari keterpurukanku selama tiga hari di penginapan. Aku harus tetap hidup dan berjuang agar bisa keluar dari game ini. Aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pecundang yang kalah dari game ini. Aku harus maju melangkah demi menjalani hidup di dunia digital ini. Aku harus menjadi orang yang paling kuat. Sekuat seperti Kazuto.

GYUT!

Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat. Wajahku menjadi sangat serius. Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk terus maju melangkah. Demi mencari adikku yang juga terjebak di dunia digital ini. Aku yakin adikku ada di sini sebab aku pernah menemukan game SAO itu di dalam kamarnya. Adikku penyuka game. Pasti dia sudah berjuang mati-matian demi bertahan hidup di SAO. Dia tidak tahu jika aku juga bermain di SAO ini. Karena itu, aku harus secepatnya mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Kazuto, tunggulah aku.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahku kuayunkan kembali karena sekarang aku berada di Algade City. Karena aku ingin memeriksa sekali lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan adikku. Entah siapa dia di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu dia menggunakan nama apa. Namun, yang pasti aku akan menemukannya sebelum game ini berhasil ditaklukkan. Aku ingin memastikan Kazuto tetap hidup dan baik-baik saja selama di dunia digital ini. Itulah harapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Maaf, telat buatnya Firdaus. Ini udah saya buat ulang. Segini aja dulu untuk tahap perkenalan. Apa betul ceritanya begini?**

 **Nanti saya sambung di chapter 2 ya ...**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Minggu, 15 Mei 2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Kamis, 16 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkahku kuayunkan kembali karena sekarang aku berada di Algade City. Karena aku ingin memeriksa sekali lagi tanda-tanda keberadaan adikku. Entah siapa dia di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu dia menggunakan nama apa. Namun, yang pasti aku akan menemukannya sebelum game ini berhasil ditaklukkan. Aku ingin memastikan Kazuto tetap hidup dan baik-baik saja selama di dunia digital ini. Itulah harapanku.

Algade City yang berada di lantai 50 ini, diterpa sinar matahari yang begitu menyengatkan kulit. Awan-awan putih yang berarak di langit biru yang tertampil di atas lantai. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya karena menyambut pagi hari yang begitu damai. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Saatnya bagi para pemain keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bergegas untuk melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya.

Area ini tidak begitu ramai. Teleport Gate tampak berada di tengah Algade. Di bagian tengah dari plaza yang melingkar, sebuah gerbang yang terbuat dari logam berdiri setinggi lima meter lebih. Di dalamnya, udara berputar-putar seperti sebuah pusaran dan orang-orang yang teleport keluar masuk. Empat jalan utama membentang di keempat arah dari plaza, dan di sisi dari semua jalan itu, banyak toko-toko kecil yang berdiri. Player-player yang akan pergi menjelajah, terlihat berbincang-bincang di depan toko makanan atau minuman.

Jika seseorang mencoba mendeskripsikan Algade ke dalam satu kata, itu pasti adalah "berantakan".

Tidak ada jalan besar seperti yang ada di Starting City dan banyak jalan gang yang bersilangan di seluruh kota. Ada toko-toko yang kau mungkin tidak tahu apa yang dijualnya, dan penginapan yang terlihat seperti kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar jika kau masuk ke dalam.

Sebenarnya, ada banyak player yang secara tidak sengaja memasuki salah satu gang di Algate dan tersesat selama beberapa hari sebelum bisa keluar. Aku sudah pernah ke sini hampir setiap hari, tapi aku masih tidak hapal setengah dari jalan di sini. Bahkan NPC di sini adalah orang-orang aneh yang pekerjaannya susah untuk ditebak, dan itu membuatmu berpikir kalau orang yang menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat tinggal sekarang ini adalah orang-orang aneh juga.

Tapi aku menyukai jalan-jalan di sini. Aku tidak bohong saat aku pernah bilang satu-satunya waktu aku merasa tenang adalah ketika aku meminum teh berbau aneh di sebuah toko di pojokan yang biasa kukunjungi. Alasan di baliknya adalah karena aku merasa tempat itu terasa sedikit mirip dengan toko elektronik yang sering kukunjungi bersama Kazuto di dunia nyata. Ya, tidak terlalu juga. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

Tapi, aku merasakan adanya suatu fenomena yang mendadak karena begitu banyaknya pemain yang datang kemari. Dari arah kejauhan ujung jalan yang kupandang, sebuah toko kecil ramai dikerubungi oleh orang-orang. Aku cukup mengenal toko itu, pemiliknya bertubuh tinggi besar seperti raksasa. Namanya Agil, seorang pria botak yang senang menjual peralatan, senjata, bahan-bahan makanan dan suka menawar serta membeli sebuah item jika ada player yang datang ke tokonya untuk sekedar menjual item. Umurnya mungkin berkisar 30 ke atas. Tapi, itu baru perkiraanku saja.

"Kenapa di toko Agil ramai sekali ya?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Memandang dari kejauhan dengan tampang penasaran.

Tidak akan ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku ini. Tapi, aku rasa aku memang membutuhkan jawabannya segera hingga tanpa kusadari memang ada suara lembut yang menjawab pertanyaanku itu.

"Mungkin orang-orang ingin bertanya pada Agil soal di mana Kirito sekarang."

Spontan, kulirik ke arah samping kananku. Seorang gadis berambut panjang kastanye dan bermata coklat karamel serta memakai pakaian serba merah putih, sudah berdiri dengan anggunnya. Di pinggangnya, terseliplah sebuah pedang tipis dan ramping. Pedang sejenis rapier. Dia adalah wakil ketua dari guild KoB (Knight of Blood) itu. Aku sangat mengenalnya.

"Asuna ...," begitulah aku memanggilnya.

Dia adalah gadis manis yang kukenal saat ikut bergabung dalam penaklukan boss monster di dungeon tepat di lantai 45. Waktu itu, dia bersama laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang dikenal dengan nama Kirito. Kirito itu adalah temannya. Mereka cukup akrab dan saling mengenal sejak setahun yang lalu.

Namun, aku akui dia adalah gadis manis dari sedikit para player perempuan yang bermain di SAO. Merupakan primadona di dunia ini. Banyak pria yang sangat mengaguminya dan mengejar-ngejar dirinya. Bahkan ada yang berniat menjadi pengawal setianya yang akan melindunginya kemanapun dia pergi. Tapi, dia tidak menggubris hal tersebut dan tetap bersikap cuek. Dia tidak ingin dilindungi. Ingin bebas seperti burung yang terbang di angkasa.

Sejujurnya aku juga terpikat dengan bidadari surga di depanku ini. Apalagi dia menunjukkan senyumnya yang begitu memikat hati. Serasa melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh sekarang juga.

"Hei, kau kenapa?"

Aku tersentak saat Asuna mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku. Membuat lamunanku buyar seketika.

Dengan tertawa ngeles, aku menutupi rasa gugupku agar Asuna tidak curiga.

"Hah? Ti-Tidak ada."

"Kau aneh sekali, tahu!" wajah Asuna sedikit sewot."Apa yang kau pikirkan sih sehingga kau melihatku sampai segitunya?"

Aku benar-benar salah tingkah. Rasa gugup menguasai tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan semburat merah mulai muncul di dua pipiku.

"Benar. Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Aku nggak ada mikir apapun."

"Bohong! Kau pasti bohong! Kau mikir yang nggak-nggak tentang aku, kan? Ayo, ngaku!"

Gadis itu agak mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Sebagian bajuku ditariknya dengan kuat. Wajahnya cukup dekat dengan wajahku. Sehingga aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya yang cantik itu tepat di depan mataku.

Dapat kurasakan detakan jantungku meningkat dengan drastis. Rasa panas menguasai wajahku yang telah memerah rebus.

"Ka-Kalau gitu, aku minta maaf."

"Huh, iya. Aku maafkan. Dasar, Menma menyebalkan!"

Dengan wajah yang memerah padam karena kesal, dia pun menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Aku bernapas lega dan mematung sebentar sembari melirik dirinya lagi.

Setelah itu, iris coklat karamel itu menyudut ke arahku.

"Hari ini, kau ke sini lagi. Apa kau masih mencoba mencari keberadaan adikmu itu?"

DEG!

Jantungku agak kaget mendengarnya. Kedua mataku sedikit membulat lalu meredup sayu. Kupalingkan pandanganku ke jalanan, di tempatku berdiri saat ini.

"Ya, aku tetap terus mencarinya sampai ketemu. Itulah yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang, Asuna."

Ekspresi gadis itu entah bagaimana sekarang karena aku tidak bisa memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Kepalaku tertunduk. Perasaan kehilangan ini bergetar. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat.

Asuna juga mengetahui tentang semua diriku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu membeberkan siapa diriku yang asli padanya di dunia nyata. Sebab, para player tidak boleh mengungkit siapa sebenarnya mereka di dunia virtual ini. Aku tidak tahu pasti, namun begitulah peraturan resminya.

Di dunia SAO ini, aku memakai nama samaran "Menma" yang sama artinya dengan namaku, Naruto. Aku dikenal sebagai solo player yang menggunakan pedang jingga bergagang musang sehingga orang-orang menyebutku "Yellow Knight". Aku memiliki skill secepat api yang membara dengan lintasan cahaya kuning seperti api. Itulah skill one handed sword yang kukembangkan selama menjadi solo player. Kerjaku terus memburu monster, mengalahkan boss monster di dungeon, menolong para pemain lainnya dan menjelajah seluruh lantai seharian hanya untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan adikku. Kazuto, yang belum juga kutemukan di SAO selama hampir dua tahun. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang.

Sampai aku bertemu dengan Asuna dan Kirito. Mereka sudah menjadi teman dekatku selama setahun ini. Tapi, hanya Asuna yang paling dekat denganku daripada Kirito. Menurut Asuna, Kirito itu sangat menyebalkan, payah dan selalu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Namun, Kirito sangat hebat dalam teknik berpedang. Apalagi setelah diketahui dia bisa menggunakan skill dual sword itu pada saat bertarung melawan boss monster di lantai 74, seisi Aincrad gempar dan berlomba-lomba hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Ibaratnya dia menjadi artis dadakan yang dipuja-puja oleh semua orang.

Kabar itu kuketahui dari Asuna, kemarin. Aku tidak sempat ikut bergabung dengan mereka dalam penaklukan boss monster di lantai 74. Fokusku hanya ingin mencari keberadaan adikku. Aku ingin menemukannya sebelum game ini berhasil ditaklukkan.

"Menma ...," suara Asuna terdengar pelan dan lirih."Aku mengerti perasaanmu itu."

Aku pun mendongakkan kepalaku. Menengok pada Asuna yang berwajah kusut. Kedua matanya yang cantik itu meredup. Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Pasti suatu hari nanti, kau akan menemukan adikmu. Aku yakin itu. Yang penting kau berusaha dan nggak pantang menyerah. Aku sebagai temanmu, akan ikut membantumu, Menma," sambung Asuna lagi. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih bergerak dan menggenggam tanganku seerat-eratnya.

Aku terpaku. Tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa karena terpesona dengan senyuman dan perhatian malaikat cantik ini. Membeku seperti di tengah badai salju yang menerpa diriku sekarang.

Semburat merah tipis muncul lagi di dua pipiku. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ya sudah. Hari ini kau akan kemana?" dia bertanya sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Kugaruk pipi kananku dengan gerakan halus.

"Hm ... Kupikir ... Aku akan sarapan dulu soalnya aku belum makan apa-apa dari rumah tadi."

Gelak tawa terdengar terkekeh di gendang telingaku. Aku melihat Asuna lagi. Dia tertawa dengan riangnya.

"Hahaha!"

"Kok kau ketawa sih?"

"Habisnya kau hampir mirip dengan Kirito. Selalu pergi terburu-buru tanpa makan terlebih dulu."

Entah mengapa aku merasa malu sendiri. Apalagi dapat kurasakan perutku tidak mau kompromi lagi. Meminta jatah makanan sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Tapi, nggak di sini."

Keningku mengerut. Tidak mengerti.

"Di mana?"

"Di rumahku."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku, Asuna langsung menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku berbalik arah. Dengan tujuan ke Gate Teleport. Kami akan menuju ke tempat Asuna tinggal selama di dunia virtual ini yaitu Salemburg.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Asuna!" teriakku kelabakan.

"Pokoknya ikut saja!" Asuna terus menyeretku dengan paksa.

Ya, terpaksa aku menuruti permintaannya. Setidaknya aku merasa senang karena bisa berdekatan dengan gadis yang kukagumi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Salemburg adalah kota yang mirip dengan kastil dan memiliki pemandangan indah yang terletak di lantai 61.

Kota Salemburg tidak terlalu besar. Tapi, kota dengan kastil yang berada di tengahnya itu terbuat dari batu granit putih, dan diwarnai dengan warna hijau yang kontras. Ada lumayan banyak toko di sini, jadi ada banyak player yang ingin menjadikan kota ini sebagai rumah mereka. Tapi karena karena rumah-rumah disini sangatlah mahal — harganya mungkin setidaknya tiga kali lebih mahal dibandingkan harga rumah di Algade — hampir mustahil untuk membelinya kecuali kau sudah berlevel tinggi.

Ketika Asuna dan aku sampai di teleport gate Salemburg, mataharinya tampak menyinari jalanan. Sebagian besar dari lantai 61 dipenuhi oleh sebuah danau besar dan Salemburg berada di sebuah pulau di tengahnya, jadi orang- orang bisa melihat pemandangan yang seperti sebuah gambar di kanvas di mana cahaya matahari pagi terpantul di danau.

Aku memandangi kota dengan terpesona, napasku berhenti sesaat karena kecantikan kota yang disinari oleh warna biru dan merah dengan danau yang sangat luas di baliknya. Tidak terlalu sulit bagi Nerve Gears untuk menciptakan efek pencahayaan seperti ini dengan CPU generasi baru dan diamond semiconductor nya.

Teleport gate-nya terletak di plaza di depan castle dan jalan utama, yang menuju ke utara, melewati kota dengan dikelilingi oleh lampu-lampu jalan. Toko dan rumah terbaris dengan rapi di kedua sisi jalan, dan bahkan NPC di sini berjalan berkeliling dengan pakaian yang terlihat bagus. Aku menarik napas yang dalam, bahkan udara disini berbeda dari udara di Algade, tempat yang kukunjungi tadi.

"Hmm ... Tempat ini luas dan hanya ada sedikit orang. Aku suka dengan tempat yang luas seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pindah?"

"Aku tidak punya uang yang cukup," Aku menjawab sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasku.

"Oh," Asuna membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Kalau gitu, ayo ikut aku!"

Dia masih saja menggenggam tanganku dan menyeretku dengan paksa. Aku kewalahan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Beberapa player berjalan melewati kami, tapi tidak ada seorang dari mereka melihat ke arah kami. Tapi, sebelum langkah kami mencapai ke tujuan, aku melihat ke arah pahatan indah yang memenuhi kota, aku berpikir kalau tinggal di kota seperti ini untuk beberapa waktu, tidaklah buruk. Tapi, kemudian aku mengubah pikiranku dan memutuskan kalau lebih baik jika aku hanya datang ke sini beberapa waktu sekali untuk melihat-lihat.

Rumah yang ditinggali Asuna adalah rumah bertingkat tiga yang kecil tapi indah yang bisa ditemukan dengan berjalan ke arah timur dari area pusat kota selama beberapa menit. Tentu saja itu adalah untuk kedua kalinya aku ke sini.

Sekarang jika dipikir-pikir, aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku untuk mencari adikku yang hilang dan kami bahkan tidak pernah bersama-sama makan di restoran NPC sebelumnya. Ketika aku sadar akan hal ini, aku berhenti di depan pintu dan bertanya.

"Apakah ini … Boleh? Kau tahu …"

Dia melirikku dan berdiri tepat di sampingku.

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ayo, masuklah!"

"Ma-maaf mengganggu."

Aku membuka pintu dengan ragu- ragu lalu berdiri di sana tanpa bisa berbicara.

Aku melihat rumah yang serapi ini sebelumnya. Tetap dalam keadaan yang sama ketika aku berkunjung di sini untuk pertama kalinya. Ruang makan yang lebar dan dapur yang berada di sampingnya mempunyai furniture yang terbuat dari kayu yang berwarna cerah, dan di dekorasi dengan kain hijau tua.

Tanpa sadar, sudah beberapa menit, aku mematung di dekat pintu. Terdengarlah suara lembut Asuna yang menyadarkanku.

"Kok kau malah bengong di situ sih? Aku sudah suruh kau masuk, kan?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan wajah yang polos. Lalu kulihat Asuna berjalan menuju dapur.

"Duduklah dulu di dekat meja dapur. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu."

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun dari tenggorokanku. Aku masuk ke dalam dan mengikuti langkah Asuna yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Dapurnya luas, dan berbagai alat memasak yang terletak di samping oven terlihat agak mahal.

Asuna meng-click dua kali di permukaan oven, mengatur waktu di pop up window yang muncul, dan mengeluarkan panci logam dari lemari. Dia menaruh daging mentah yang diambilnya dari akun windownya, memasukkan beberapa herb, dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya sebelum menutup pancinya.

"Jika ini memasak sungguhan, akan perlu membuat beberapa persiapan terlebih dahulu. Tapi, memasak di SAO sangat singkat hingga menjadi tidak menyenangkan."

Dia menaruh pancinya di dalam oven dan menekan tombol "start" di menu sambil menggerutu. Bahkan sambil menunggu selama 300 detik, dia membuat berbagai macam makanan lainnya dengan cepat. Aku melihatnya sambil bengong karena terpana, sebab dia tidak melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun dalam mengoperasikan menu dan mempersiapkan makanan.

Hanya dalam lima menit, mejanya sudah penuh dengan makanan dan Asuna dan aku duduk berhadapan di depan meja. Stew yang berwarna coklat itu terlihat sangat enak di depan mataku. Baunya yang tercium bersamaan dengan uap yang keluar membuatku semakin lapar. Saus yang lembut menutupi daging yang tebal dan krim putih yang berada di atasnya sangat mempesona.

Kami mengangkat sendok bersamaan, dan merasa kalau waktu untuk berkata "selamat makan" bahkan terlalu panjang. Lalu kami memakan sesendok penuh makanan terbaik yang pernah ada di SAO. Aku merasakan panas dan rasanya di dalam mulutku ketika aku menggigit dagingnya, dan cairan di dalamnya meleleh di mulutku.

Makan di SAO tidak memperhitungkan perasaan dari menggigit makanannya. Melainkan menggunakan "Taste Reproduction Engine" yang dibuat oleh Agas dan para programer pendesain yang bekerja sama. Sinyal itu mengirimkan sensasi "makan" yang telah diprogram dari berbagai makanan dan bisa membuat penggunanya merasa seperti mereka benar-benar memakan sesuatu. Itu sebenarnya dibuat untuk orang-orang yang sedang diet atau butuh membatasi jumlah makanan yang mereka makan, jadi Nerve Gear mengirimkan sinyal palsu ke bagian dari otak yang merespon panas, rasa, dan bau untuk membuat perasaan itu. Dengan kata lain, tubuh asli kami tidak benar-benar makan sesuatu sekarang ini dan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah programnya mengirimkan sinyal secara acak untuk merangsang otak kami.

Tapi, memikirkan hal seperti itu di situasi ini tidaklah keren. Aku tidak salah lagi sedang memakan makanan terbaik yang pernah kurasakan sejak log in ke SAO.

Asuna dan aku tidak mengatakan apapun dan melanjutkan makan kami. Akhirnya, setelah kami memakan habis semua makanan kami dan membiarkan piring dan panci kosong di depannya, Asuna menghela napasnya.

"Ah ... Senangnya aku bisa makan bersamamu seperti ini."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya barusan. Sejenak kurasakan jantungku berdetak lagi. Pasti wajahku sedikit memerah sekarang. Tapi, aku tidak mampu jua mengatakan apapun. Hingga aku meneguk teh yang berbau misterius di depanku. Apakah rasa dari daging yang baru makan dan teh yang kuminum ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata? Atau itu hanyalah buatan dengan memanipulasi sistem? Aku memikirkan hal-hal tersebut sambil bengong.

Asuna, yang duduk di depanku dengan segelas teh yang dipegang di kedua tangannya, memecah keheningan yang ada sejak setelah makan.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah diam sih, Menma? Apa makanannya nggak enak?"

Asuna sedikit merengut. Aku terperanjat dibuatnya.

"Ah, ng-nggak. Makanannya sangat enak. Kau tahu, kau adalah koki terbaik yang pernah kutemui di dunia SAO ini," aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman kikuk."Ngomong-ngomong, kau semakin hebat dalam skill memasak ya?"

Dia memasang wajah yang sumringah. Pasti dia merasa senang mendengar perkataanku ini.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya."

Senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Kalau aku nggak suka, tentu saja aku nggak akan memakannya."

"Hehehe, benar juga."

Kami pun tertawa lepas di ruangan dapur itu. Hanya kami berdua saja yang menghuninya.

Teh yang kuminum sudah tandas dari gelasnya. Begitu juga dengan Asuna. Dua gelas yang kosong tersebut dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di meja.

"Setelah ini, kau mau kemana?" Asuna bertanya seraya melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Mungkin aku pergi mencari adikku di lantai yang lain," ucapku enteng.

"Kalau gitu, aku boleh ikut denganmu nggak?"

"Eh?"

Aku sedikit kaget ketika dia menyodorkan kalimat itu padaku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan yang serius.

"Tapi, kaukan berparty dengan Kirito."

"Itu nggak masalah kok. Kami hanya berparty untuk kemarin saja pas menaklukkan boss monster di lantai 74. Aku rasa Kirito sedang bersembunyi di toko Agil untuk menghindari orang-orang yang ingin bertemu dengannya. Lagipula aku merasa kesal sama dia sekarang."

"Kesal? Karena apa?"

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau kasih tahu sekarang!" tatapan mata Asuna melotot tajam ke arahku."Boleh nggak aku ikut denganmu? Kita mulai berparty mencari adikmu sekarang. Bagaimana, Menma?"

Mata coklat karamel itu berharap penuh padaku. Seakan-akan memohon sekali padaku agar aku mengiyakan permintaannya. Sungguh, hal ini membuatku tidak tega untuk menolaknya. Jadi, aku putuskan untuk menerimanya.

"Ya, kau boleh ikut, Asuna."

"Bagus! Kita mulai berparty sekarang, kan?"

"Ya."

"Arigatou, Menma."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Menyunggingkan tawa yang lebar saat melihat Asuna yang tersenyum. Dia tampak begitu senang karena dia akan mengadakan party denganku. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, kami akan bergabung dalam party.

"Kapan kita berangkat, Menma?"

"Sekarang."

"Kalau gitu, ayo!"

GYUT!

Dengan cepat, gadis itu menarik tanganku lagi. Menyeretku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.

Dasar, Asuna!

Aku pun berteriak keras untuk berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, dia tidak menggubrisnya.

"ASUNA! TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN TARIK AKU KAYAK GINI DONG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **wsusanto96: hai Susanto. Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi ya.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Hm, ada kok tokoh-tokoh chara dari anime Naruto yang lain. Mereka bakal muncul di chapter mendatang. Tunggu aja ya.**

 **Ini udah up lagi.**

 **yosi f: yap, chapter 2 udah up.**

 **ahli kubur: oke, nggak masalah. Akan saya perjelas lagi penokohannya.**

 **Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer: terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Yustinus224: terima kasih buat yustinus.**

 **slamet luscfer: udah up lagi.**

 **gilang: hm, rencananya Naruto sama Asuna. Kirito sama Shinon.**

 **Akbar724: iya, nih lanjut.**

 **Papa Haise The Centipede: halo juga. Oh, kamu Alfan ya. Salam kenal juga ya.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih banyak atas review-nya.**

 **Gingga Mahardikq: terima kasih ya.**

 **asd: nih lanjut kok.**

 **septianamlinasteleport05: terima kasih :3**

 **firdaus minato: yup, udah lanjut nih atas permintaanmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 2 update.**

 **Maaf, telat, Firdaus. Semoga kamu nggak marah ya.**

 **Sekian sampai di sini untuk chapter 2-nya. Kalau ada waktu dan ide lagi, bakal saya lanjutin. Sampai jumpa di chapter 3.**

 **Finish: Jumat, 17 Juni 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: jalan cerita berbeda dari canon aslinya.**

 **Minggu, 26 Mei 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Kapan kita berangkat, Menma?"**

 **"Sekarang."**

 **"Kalau gitu, ayo!"**

 **GYUT!**

 **Dengan cepat, gadis itu menarik tanganku lagi. Menyeretku tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.**

 **Dasar, Asuna!**

 **Aku pun berteriak keras untuk berusaha menghentikannya. Namun, dia tidak menggubrisnya.**

 **"ASUNA! TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN TARIK AKU KAYAK GINI DONG!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah kami di kota awal atau Starting City, yang berada tepat di lantai 1.

Merasakan emosi yang stabil dalam hatinya, Asuna masih berdiri di dekat gerbang keluar teleport, menatap plaza yang besar ini dan jalan-jalan membentang di luarnya. Karena ini adalah kota terbesar dalam Aincrad, membandingkan fasilitas penting untuk berpetualang di sini dengan kota-kota lain, benar-benar tak ada kompetisi di sini. Harga-harga secara umum rendah, dan segala macam penginapan bisa ditemukan di sini. Dilihat dari segi efisiensi, kota ini adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk digunakan sebagai kota awal.

Akan tetapi, jika kamu pergi bersama Asuna, tidak ada seorangpun yang berlevel tinggi tinggal di Starting City hingga sekarang. Penindasan dari "The Army" menjadi salah satunya, tapi mungkin lebih disebabkan karena fakta ketika berdiri di central plaza dan melihat ke atas langit, ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

Awal dari semua itu adalah suatu pemikiran yang jauh dari masa lalu. Masa lalu yang kelam dan melahirkan rasa terpuruk dan sedih. Semua orang berusaha melupakan insiden pengumuman game kematian waktu itu. Berusaha kuat untuk terus menjalani hidup di dunia nyata kedua ini.

Di sinilah tempat pengumuman itu disiarkan oleh GM. Tempat yang menjadi permulaan dari para pemain yang dikurung dalam game. Tempat ini begitu menakutkan waktu itu. Kini berubah menjadi tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh para pemain.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berjalan, Asuna memandang plaza sekali lagi dengan suatu keraguan. Hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitar. Gerbang plaza dari Starting City sungguh lebar seperti yang dikira, bisa menampung sepuluh ribu pemain dua tahun yang lalu. Pada tengah jalan berbatu adalah tempat kosong dalam bentuk bulat sempurna, terdapat sebuah menara jam yang menjulang tinggi dengan gerbang teleport yang berkedip kebiruan di bagian yang lebih rendah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran ditanam di sekeliling menara, dan dengan elegan, bangku putih berada di antara keduanya. Tidaklah mengherankan jika plaza ini akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari tempat untuk istirahat di sore hari. Namun, tak ada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gerbang ataupun menuju keluar plaza, dan hampir tidak ada orang yang duduk di bangku yang berada di sini.

Untuk jalan utama dari kota lantai atas, gerbang plazanya akan selalu ramai karena para pemain yang sangat banyak. Menggosip, mencari anggota party, berkumpul di toko pinggir jalan, sebagai hasilnya karena orang yang berkumpul sungguh banyak, untuk berjalan saja sungguh menyulitkan, Tetapi...

"Hei, Menma."

"Hm?"

Asuna bertanya padaku yang berbalik.

"Kita akan mencari adikmu mulai dari sini ya?

"Hmm, Mungkin... Soalnya para pemain lainnya selalu suka berkumpul di sini, kan?"

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, kita harus mencari informasi adikmu mulai darimana? Aku sendiri nggak tahu gimana ciri-ciri adikmu itu. Kau nggak pernah ceritain tentang adikmu sama aku, kan?"

"Ah, benar. Aku belum pernah bilang sama kamu ya? Tapi, aku akan kasih ciri-cirinya itu sama kamu. Apa kamu pengen tahu juga?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga pengen tahu. Jadi, kasih tahu aku sekarang juga!"

"Oke...," aku mengubah wajah datarku yang seperti biasanya."Dia itu laki-laki. Rambutnya hitam. Mata hitam. Payah, sedikit ceroboh, dan selalu bertindak di luar dugaan. Umurnya mungkin kisaran 16 tahun sekarang. Nama lengkapnya Kirigaya Kazuto."

Gadis yang berdiri di sampingku ini, manggut-manggut saat mendengarkan penjelasanku. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Mulai kelihatan bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita mulai mencari adikmu sekarang! Kita akan bertanya-tanya pada pemain yang diperkirakan sama ciri-cirinya dengan adikmu itu!"

Maka Asuna melangkah duluan meninggalkan aku. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang. Langkah demi langkah kuayunkan dengan santai karena aku tidak mau terburu-buru seperti yang dilakukan olehnya.

Bagaimanapun juga, ketika kami memasuki jalan utama plaza yang dipenuhi banyak orang yang berkerumun. Untuk berjalan saja, harus gesit menghindari orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Bahkan ketika kami mendekat ke area belanja dengan toko dan gerobak berbaris, jalanan masih tetap sepi. Teriakan-teriakan promosi dari NPC penjaga toko bergema sia-sia melewati jalanan. Meskipun begitu, kami akhirnya bisa menjumpai seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di tengah jalan, lalu Asuna menghampiri dan mencoba memanggilnya.

"Hei, kau!"

Seseorang yang merasa dirinya dipanggil, menoleh ke arah Asuna dengan cepat. Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam model bob dan bermata bulat hitam. Alisnya tebal. Berpakaian ketat serba hijau. Menatap ke arah Asuna dengan bengong.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya laki-laki itu celingak-celinguk sebentar, lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri."Kau memanggilku ya?"

Asuna mengangguk cepat sambil berdiri di depan laki-laki itu. Sementara aku berdiri di sampingnya. Memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama dan berpikir tidak mungkin adikku berpenampilan norak seperti itu.

'Orang ini bukan adikku. Tapi, siapa dia ya?' batinku penasaran.

Lalu aku mendengar percakapan Asuna dengan laki-laki itu.

"Iya, aku yang manggil kau."

"Memangnya kenapa kau manggil aku?"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Laki-laki itu memperhatikan Asuna dengan seksama. Kemudian beralih memperhatikanku. Pada akhirnya dia menjerit keras. Sampai membuat kami kaget mendengarnya.

"WUAAAAH, PASTI KAU ADALAH ASUNA THE FLASH, WAKIL KETUA DARI GUILD KOB! AKU BENAR, KAN?" laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Tiba-tiba dia sangat bersemangat sekali.

"I-Iya, aku Asuna," Asuna tersenyum hambar.

Lantas laki-laki itu berputar-putar tidak jelas, mengacungkan jempolnya ke depan dan memamerkan tawa lebarnya yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang berkilauan.

TIIING!

"PERKENALKAN, NAMAKU LEE! SEORANG ANGGOTA DARI GUILD GREEN WANDERERS! SALAM KENAL! SENANG BERJUMPA DENGANMU, WAHAI GADIS TERCANTIK DI SAO INI!"

Laki-laki aneh yang bernama Lee ini, begitu berapi-api saat memperkenalkan namanya. Kami sendiri menjadi bengong dibuatnya.

Sesaat wakil ketua KoB itu, tertawa kecil. Suara tawanya begitu halus mendayu.

"Hahaha, kau bersemangat sekali, Lee."

"Tentu saja dong! Hidup ini harus diwarnai dengan semangat muda yang membara! Untuk itulah, aku harus selalu bersemangat meskipun sudah terjebak di game ini selama dua tahun! Ketuaku yang mengajariku tentang semangat hidup ini!"

"Oh."

"Terus, orang yang di sampingmu siapa ya?"

Tatapan tajam Lee tertuju padaku. Sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan kehadiranku yang berdiri di samping Asuna.

"Dia Menma. Teman party-ku," jawab Asuna yang melihat ke arahku."Kami sedang mencari orang yang hilang. Namanya Kirigaya Kazuto, adiknya Menma."

Lantas wajah Lee berbinar-binar lagi. Bersemangat penuh sekali.

"Gitu rupanya. Mencari orang yang hilang ya?"

"Iya. Tapi, apa nama aslimu Kirigaya Kazuto?"

"Bukan. Nama asliku Rock Lee."

"Oh, ternyata bukan."

"Memangnya orang yang hilang itu adalah player SAO juga?"

"Iya."

"Hm... Aku nggak tahu sih. Tapi, mungkin bisa ditanyakan sama ketuaku itu."

"Ketuamu?"

"Iya. Dia guruku juga kok. Kalau kalian mau, kita bisa menemui ketuaku sekarang. Dia baik dan bersemangat sepertiku."

Mendadak, muncul suara seseorang yang berteriak sangat keras hingga mengagetkan kami.

"LEE!"

Lee begitu senang melihat seorang pria berambut hitam model bob. Beralis super tebal. Memakai pakaian ketat serba hijau sepertinya.

"GURU GAI!"

Spontan, pria berambut hitam yang diketahui bernama Gai. Berlari kencang ke arah Lee. Lee juga begitu. Mereka saling merentangkan kedua tangan masing-masing. Begitu dekat, mereka saling berpelukan dengan eratnya sambil bertangis-tangisan.

"LEE, AKHIRNYA KAU KUTEMUKAN! AKU SUDAH MENCARIMU KEMANA-MANA. HUHUHU..."

"IYA, GURU. AKU PERGI UNTUK MENGECEK NAMA GURU MASIH ADA ATAU NGGAK DI MONUMEN. TERNYATA GURU SELAMAT! HUHUHU!"

"AKU MEMANG SELAMAT KARENA KABUR LEWAT TELEPORT CRYSTAL! UNTUNG SEKALI SEHINGGA MONSTER ITU NGGAK BERHASIL MELUKAIKU. HUHUHU..."

"YANG PALING PENTING ITU, GURU SELAMAT. AKU BERSYUKUR SEKALI. HUHUHU..."

"LEE!"

"GURU!"

Adegan yang sangat memalukan!

Kami pun bengong dan sweatdrop di tempat.

"Dasar, orang-orang aneh!" sahut Asuna.

"Hm, benar," aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

Setelah itu, kedua orang aneh itu memandang ke arah kami. Terlebih Gai itu. Dia terkejut begitu saat melihatku.

"Eh, kau... Kau Menma, kan? Pemain yang dikenal dengan julukan Yellow Knight."

Aku bersikap santai menanggapi perkataannya itu.

"Ya, itu benar."

Gai tersentak. Langsung saja wajahnya berubah drastis. Mengeras dan menajam. Lee dan Asuna keheranan melihatnya.

"Eh, guru kenal Menma itu?"

"Iya. Dia pernah mengalahkan aku saat mencoba mengambil kesempatan untuk menaklukkan boss monster di lantai 22. Waktu itu, kau nggak ikut dengan kelompokku, kan?"

"Oh... Iya sih, aku lagi latihan pas guru dan anggota lainnya pergi menaklukkan boss monster di lantai 22. Jadi, dia Yellow Knight yang diceritain sama guru waktu itu?"

"Benar sekali," kedua mata Gai berkilat tajam."Dia telah mempermalukan aku sebagai ketua Green Wanderers di depan guild lainnya. Aku nggak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu dan menganggap dia sebagai musuhku sekarang."

Lee juga bertingkah yang sama dengan gurunya. Berteriak keras padaku seraya menunjukku.

"MENMA! KAU TELAH MEMPERMALUKAN GURUKU! BERARTI KAU MEMPERMALUKAN AKU JUGA! JADI, SEKARANG KUTANTANG KAU UNTUK BERTARUNG DENGANKU!"

Kedua mataku menyipit tajam. Bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Itu hanya masalah sepele saja. Kenapa dibesar-besarkan begitu?" ucapku santai."Saat ini, aku nggak berminat bertarung. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari ini. Maaf, aku menolak tantanganmu."

Gadis berambut kastanye di sampingku ini, kelihatan menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang tidak dapat kutebak. Dia terdiam dan menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Ya, mungkin Asuna berpikir begini tentangku yang terkadang bersikap sangat dingin ketika menghadapi orang-orang di sekitarku. Justru kuakui sikapku akan melunak ketika berhadapan dengannya. Aku memang bersikap lembut pada seorang wanita terutama pada ibuku, Sugu-chan, dan Kazuto. Diriku yang asli memang sangat dingin dan cenderung tenang sejak bermain di SAO ini sebagai Menma. Tapi, di dunia nyata sana, aku memang dikenal sebagai orang yang pendiam, dingin dan kadang juga tersenyum. Semua orang menganggapku aneh. Berkepribadian ganda, begitulah kira-kira.

Sikapku sudah kembali seperti biasa. Dingin seperti es. Kulihat, dua musuhku menggeram kesal karena perkataanku tadi. Mereka berdua pun berceloteh keras sekali.

"APA!? KAU MENOLAK TANTANGANKU, MENMA!? KAU PENGECUT!"

"BENAR SEKALI! JIKA KAU BERANI, COBA LAWAN LEE SEKARANG!"

"Nggak. Tetap nggak. Aku nggak mau bertarung dengan Lee."

"PENGECUT!"

"Hm, biarkan saja."

Aku memutuskan menyelonong pergi dari hadapan duo berisik itu. Asuna kebingungan. Dia pun berlari mengejarku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"HEI, JANGAN PERGI!"

Masih kudengar suara Lee yang hinggap di gendang telingaku. Aku tidak mempedulikannya. Lalu terdengarlah Asuna yang memanggilku.

"Menma, tungguin dong!"

Aku terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang. Cuek begitu saja. Tiba-tiba...

"AWAS! DARI ARAH KANANMU, MENMA!"

Asuna menjerit kencang saat muncul seseorang yang melayangkan pedangnya ke arahku. Aku menyadarinya. Secara refleks, aku menghindari serangan pedang yang akan menusukku dari arah kiri.

BETS!

Aku melompat salto ke belakang. Berlutut di tanah. Sepatuku berderit keras dan menimbulkan percikan-percikan listrik. Melihat orang yang menyerangku tadi.

JREEENG!

Rupanya seorang laki-laki berambut raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Kulitnya putih. Mengenakan jubah berwarna abu-abu yang menutupi baju kaos birunya. Bawahannya adalah celana jeans panjang berwarna biru. Sepatu sporty hitam menutupi kedua kakinya. Umurnya mungkin sama denganku, sekitar 17 tahun. Namanya adalah...

"SASUKE!?" seruku yang sangat kaget.

"Apa kabar, Yellow Knight?" Sasuke berwajah datar sambil mengacungkan pedang birunya ke arahku."Kebetulan sekali, kita bertemu lagi di sini ya? Aku terus mencarimu kemana-mana. Akhirnya kau kutemukan di sini. Jadi, mari kita bertarung lagi! AKU MENANTANGMU!"

SREK!

Aku bangkit berdiri. Dengan tenang, aku membalas perkataannya.

"Aku menolak. Saat ini, aku punya urusan penting. Kapan-kapan saja kita bertarung lagi. Bagaimana?"

Sasuke terdiam. Asuna juga terdiam. Bahkan duo berisik tadi, juga bengong di kejauhan sana.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke bergerak secepat kilat ke arahku. Melayangkan pedang dari arah belakang.

"TANTANGAN INI NGGAK BISA DITAWAR!" hardik Sasuke dengan keras."KAU HARUS MELAWANKU SEKARANG!"

Dasar, keras kepala! Mau tidak mau, aku harus meladeninya. Terpaksa.

BETS!

Aku mengambil pedangku yang berwarna kuning yang tergantung di punggungku. Dengan tangan kanan, aku menggunakan pedang dan bergerak secepat api.

Lintasan gerakan kami membentuk garis cahaya yang berbeda. Garis cahaya gerakan Sasuke berwarna biru. Sedangkan garis cahaya gerakanku berwarna kuning. Kami saling menyerang tanpa adanya panduan dari sistem game. Ini adalah pertarungan mendadak yang bisa dikatakan adalah tindakan kriminal.

WHUUUUSH!

Kami melewati antara satu sama lainnya. Saling berhenti di tempat yang berlawanan. Serangan pedangku berhasil mengenai perut Sasuke. Membentuk goresan luka yang panjang, tapi tidak terlalu dalam. Damage yang diterimanya mungkin berkisar 30 persen. Apalagi aku menggunakan teknik pedang diagonal yang digabungkan skill kecepatan tubuh yang dibantu oleh sistem.

Skill kecepatan tubuh yang bernama "Yellow Flash", kudapatkan secara tiba-tiba sejak pengumuman game ini menjadi game kematian. Aku tidak tahu skill ini adalah teknik sistem yang jarang ada di SAO. Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana mulanya mendapatkan skill ini. Namun, aku mendapatkannya saat mulai berlatih menggunakan pedang secara otodidak.

Sementara serangan pedang Sasuke tidak mengenai tubuhku sedikitpun. Aku langsung mengelak saat serangan pedangnya melewati kepalaku. Kemudian kuberi kejutan serangan balasan untuk menggoreskan luka melintang di perutnya. Tidak ada darah yang menetes dari luka di perutnya itu. Sebagai gantinya, pasti Sasuke merasa sakit seperti kesemutan.

Aku berbalik untuk melihat Sasuke. Dia menatapku tajam. Tapi, dia langsung menyerangku lagi.

WHUUUSH!

SET!

Muncul seseorang yang tiba-tiba, melompat ke arah Sasuke. Langsung melayangkan pedangnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat dan menghindari serangan orang itu.

Kami juga kaget akan kedatangannya. Pasalnya, seseorang itu berambut hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk terus menyerang Sasuke sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa menyerangku lagi.

"KIRITO!" ujarku dan Asuna kompak.

Sang "Black Swordman" telah datang di saat yang tepat. Dia muncul mendadak seperti hantu begitu. Entah darimana dia tahu kami ada di sini. Namun, yang pasti dia berusaha membuat Sasuke kewalahan menghadapinya. Sampai Sasuke memutuskan untuk mundur dan kabur lewat Teleport Crystal.

SRIIING!

Sekelebat cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu saat Sasuke berteleport ke tempat lain. Meninggalkan kami tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Bahkan aku tidak melihat Gai dan Lee tadi. Mungkin mereka juga sudah pergi setelah tahu Kirito datang untuk membantuku. Kirito memang sudah terkenal di SAO, sejak insiden pengumuman game kematian itu. Semua orang mengakui kehebatannya. Terlebih dia pengguna Dual Blades yang langka di SAO.

Setelah itu, keheningan menerpa tempat itu. Tidak ada yang lewat.

Kami bertiga saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Saling tersenyum kecuali Asuna yang berwajah cemberut.

"Hai, Menma! Kau nggak apa-apa, kan?" Kirito tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang begitu cerah.

"Hm, nggak apa-apa kok. Makasih atas pertolonganmu tadi," aku bersikap santai dan langsung memasukkan pedangku ke sarungnya yang terpasang di punggungku.

"Syukurlah, kalau gitu ya?"

"Ya."

Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Baru dimasukkannya ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Itulah kebiasaannya yang selalu kuperhatikan sejak dulu. Masih tidak berubah sedikitpun.

SET!

Tatapanku tertuju pada Asuna yang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Wajahnya sangat cemberut begitu dan menatap tajam ke arah Kirito. Kirito menyadarinya dan menyapanya dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Ternyata ada Asuna juga rupanya. Halo, apa kabarmu?"

Dengan wajah yang merah padam, Asuna berteriak keras padanya.

"NGGAK USAH BASA-BASI! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI JUGA, HAH!? APA KAU MENGIKUTI KAMI, KIRITO!?"

Wajah Kirito berubah drastis. Senyumannya berubah menjadi hambar. Dia memegang rambutnya dengan tangannya.

"Ah, nggak kok. Aku nggak ngikutin kalian. Niatku memang ingin kabur ke sini dan bersembunyi di penginapan selama beberapa hari sampai suasana kembali tenang. Hampir semua orang mengunjungi Algade City untuk menemuiku. Aku nggak bisa keluar kalau keadaannya begini terus. Jadi orang yang terkenal itu, memang sangat merepotkan."

"Huh, itu alasanmu saja! Tapi, aku nggak mau ber-party lagi sama kau. Kau menyebalkan!"

"Eh? Kok gitu? Salahku apa?"

"Salahmu itu... Aku nggak mau kasih tahu. Tapi, pokoknya sekarang Menma-lah yang jadi teman party-ku. Kau nggak boleh protes dengan keputusanku ini. Ingat itu."

"Apa?"

Mulut Kirito ternganga habis. Aku terdiam saat mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Sejurus kemudian, aku merasakan tatapan tajam terarah padaku sekarang.

JIIITS!

Rupanya Kirito menatapku dengan pandangan tidak suka. Dia pasti marah padaku karena aku sudah seenaknya merebut teman party-nya. Mati aku. Dia pasti akan merajuk dan tidak akan menegurku selama tiga hari. Itu sudah kebiasaannya jika dia tersinggung oleh sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku.

"Kirito... Bisa kujelaskan..."

Perkataanku terputus ketika melihat wajah Kirito yang berubah suram. Lalu dia beranjak pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

Aku terhenyak di tempatku berpijak. Sementara Asuna masih sewot memandangi kepergiannya. Dia mengingatkan aku pada adikku, Kazuto. Kazuto yang akan sedih jika aku menyinggung perasaannya dan dia akan pergi begitu saja. Setelah itu, dia tidak menegurku selama tiga hari sampai aku membujuknya dengan segala cara agar dia memaafkan aku. Dia pun memaafkan aku dan meminta aku menggendongnya dari belakang. Dia bersikap manja padaku. Itupun tidak berubah sampai kami beranjak remaja.

Aku akui saat berjumpa pertama kali dengan Kirito, aku menyangka dia adalah Kazuto karena wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Kazuto. Tapi, penampilannya sungguh berbeda dengan Kazuto. Dia terlihat sangat tinggi, tegap dan dewasa seperti berumur 20 tahun. Dibandingkan Kazuto yang waktu itu, masih berumur 14 tahun. Dia terlihat kurus dan biasa-biasa saja. Tidak dewasa seperti Kirito. Bersikap kekanak-kanakan, polos dan manja.

Begitulah. Antara Kazuto dan Kirito. Mereka berbeda. Tidak mungkin, Kirito adalah Kazuto. Tapi, selama aku mencari Kazuto di SAO ini, aku belum pernah menemui player yang bernama Kazuto. Itupun sudah kucek berkali-kali di monumen kastil yang ada di kota awal ini. Tidak ada tulisan nama "Kazuto" yang tertera di sana. Apa itu berarti adikku memakai nama lain atau nama samaran di SAO ini? Atas dasar itu, aku selalu berusaha mencari informasi tentangnya. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Hingga aku bertemu dengan Kirito. Kepribadian dan ciri-ciri Kirito sama persis dengan adikku. Itu sudah kuperhatikan dan kuteliti selama Kirito bersamaku. Akhirnya aku bisa menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa Kirito adalah Kazuto. Tapi, hal itu belum kubuktikan secara pasti untuk saat ini.

Itu baru pengamatanku selama berteman dengan Kirito. Aku juga belum tahu tentang Kirito sepenuhnya. Sebaliknya Kirito tidak mengetahui tentangku sepenuhnya. Kami saling merahasiakan jati diri masing-masing. Tanpa menyinggung tentang diri kami di dunia nyata sana. Itu memang dilarang di SAO, tapi tidak melanggar peraturan jika kami saling memberitahukan siapa diri kami yang sebenarnya.

Lamunanku buyar ketika suara Asuna menyapaku. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kita pergi ke tempat lain saja yuk, Menma!" ajak Asuna yang lagi-lagi menarik tanganku.

"Hei! Hei! Asuna, jangan tarik tanganku seperti itu!" aku kewalahan saat diseret olehnya.

Gadis berambut kastanye itu tidak menggubrisku. Justru dia malah terus menyeretku tanpa ampun. Aku terpaksa menuruti setiap langkahnya. Kalau tidak, dia pasti akan marah padaku jika aku berusaha lepas dari pegangannya.

Hari ini, pencarian Kazuto tetap terus kami lanjutkan di kota awal ini. Hingga sore harinya, kami memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari Kazuto dan akan bertemu lagi keesokan harinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantai dua puluh dua adalah salah satu dari area yang paling jarang ditinggali di Aincrad. Karena lantai ini adalah salah satu dari lantai-lantai tingkat bawah, lantai ini terhitung besar, tetapi sebagian besar dipenuhi oleh hutan-hutan dan banyak danau yang tersebar di sekitar area ini. Karena itu, daerah untuk tempat tinggalnya sangat kecil sehingga dapat disebut sebagai hamlet.

Monster jarang muncul di padang, dan karena tingkat kesulitan dari labirinnya sangat rendah, level ini telah terselesaikan dalam tiga hari dan sebagian besar pemain tidak begitu banyak mengingat mengenai level ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah pondok yang kecil, dan bundar di dalam hutan pada lantai dua puluh dua ini untuk tinggal di sana. Walaupun ukurannya kecil, tetap dibutuhkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk membeli sebuah rumah di dalam SAO. Aku harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan rumah ini. Dengan cara rajin memburu monster yang bisa menjatuhkan barang-barang langka. Itupun aku lakukan hampir setiap hari. Hingga pada akhirnya, aku berhasil mengumpulkan semua barang langka yang cukup banyak dan menjualnya dengan bantuan dari Agil, yang akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan cukup uang untuk membeli rumah itu.

Walaupun Agil pernah berkata dengan ekspresi cerah bahwa aku bisa tinggal bersamanya jika aku mau. Tapi, aku berpikir bahwa aku tidak mau merepotkannya dan aku ingin tetap tinggal di lantai dua puluh dua itu seorang diri. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Aku lebih suka tinggal di daerah yang sepi dan tenang seperti di lantai dua puluh dua itu. Selanjutnya, aku bisa menyembunyikan diriku sementara waktu dari kejaran rival abadi yaitu Sasuke. Sasuke adalah pemain solo yang pernah bertarung denganku beberapa kali. Tapi, dia terus kalah setiap bertarung denganku. Dia berkeinginan kuat untuk mengalahkan aku. Karena itu, dia selalu mencariku kemana-mana dan tidak tahu bahwa aku memiliki tempat tinggal di lantai dua puluh dua.

Kami berdua bertemu sejak setahun yang lalu, pada saat menjalankan sebuah quest di lantai awal. Kami berlomba-lomba untuk menyelesaikan quest itu. Namun, akhirnya aku yang berhasil menyelesaikan quest itu. Sasuke tidak menerimanya dan malah menantangku bertarung. Aku meladeninya. Maka terjadilah pertarungan beberapa detik, Sasuke tumbang dan kalah. Dia menjadi sangat kesal dan menganggapku sebagai rival abadinya. Dia bertekad akan mengalahkan aku dan akan terus mengejarku sampai aku mengakui kemenangannya.

Begitulah awal pertemuanku dengan si rambut raven itu.

Di sisi lain, aku sering tidak pulang ke rumahku. Sering juga menginap jikalau bertemu dengan para pemain dari sebuah guild yang sangat dendam padaku. Entahlah, beberapa orang sangat membenciku dan berusaha membunuhku karena aku pernah mengalahkan mereka. Aku terus menghindari mereka agar tidak terjadi pertarungan. Justru mereka yang menantangku. Mau tidak mau aku meladeni tantangan mereka. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka yang kalah. Tidak sampai berniat untuk membunuh mereka. Aku hanya memberikan mereka sebuah pelajaran yang cukup keras sampai membuat HP mereka mendekati area merah.

Aku berpikir bahwa aku seharusnya dapat menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan tenang di lantai dua puluh dua yang jarang ditinggali. Tapi, tidak ada ketenangan berarti yang kudapatkan. Sebuah bahaya dan menjadi orang yang diburu. Membuat hidupku menjadi tidak tenang selama hidup di SAO. Apalagi sampai sekarang pun, aku belum menemukan adikku di sini. Beban di pundakku menjadi terasa berat sekarang. Semua masalah terus menghampiriku secara bertubi-tubi.

"Aaah... Akhirnya aku bisa pulang ke rumah sekarang."

Aku menyandarkan diri ke depan, keluar dari jendela kamar tidurku. Walaupun disebut kamar tidur, sebenarnya hanya ada dua ruangan di dalam rumah ini.

Pemandangan di luar memang sangat mempesona. Tempat ini terletak dekat dari tepi Aincrad, jadi seseorang dapat melihat danau-danau yang bergemerlapan, hutan yang hijau, dan langit yang terbuka bebas secara bersamaan. Karena aku biasanya tinggal dengan langit-langit batu sekitar seratus meter di atasku, langit bebas memberikanku rasa kebebasan yang berarti. Seperti burung yang terbang di angkasa yang luas.

Menjadi pemain solo selama di sini, memang terasa sulit. Semuanya dilakukan sendiri, tanpa membutuhkan bantuan orang lain. Bahaya selalu siap mengintai kapan saja dan di mana saja. Harus selalu waspada terhadap keadaan sekitar. Karena itu, aku tidak terlalu mempercayai orang lain sejak insiden pengumuman game kematian itu. Aku berjuang sendiri untuk melanjutkan hidup. Memutuskan menjadi swordman dan melatih diri secara otodidak. Sampai pada akhirnya aku menemukan skill pedang yang kudapatkan secara tiba-tiba. Di antaranya teknik kecepatan tubuh seperti api yang disebut Yellow Flash dan macam-macam. Tanpa kusadari, aku menemukan skill yang diakui hanya dimiliki Heathcliff, ketua guild KoB dan Kirito yaitu skill Dual Blades. Ternyata skill itu juga memihak padaku, setahun yang lalu.

Ya, aku juga mempunyai skill Dual Blades itu. Aku sudah bisa menggunakannya dengan baik. Tapi, aku menyembunyikannya untuk alasan tertentu agar tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri. Entahlah, aku tidak habis pikir mengapa aku juga bisa mendapatkan skill tersebut. Ada sesuatu hal yang tidak kumengerti di balik semua ini.

Otakku hampir mau pecah jika memikirkan semua yang terjadi dari awal sampai sekarang. Setidaknya aku harus melupakan semua itu sejenak saja. Mengistirahatkan diri agar bisa berpikir lebih lega. Menyendiri di tempat sepi ini. Itulah lebih baiknya.

Kupandang pemandangan di luar sana, dengan tatapan teduh. Aku mencoba merilekskan diriku sebelum benar-benar ingin tidur. Malam berbintang menyapaku dan menemaniku dalam suasana tenang di alam terbuka. Hutan di sekitarku tampak berwarna hijau gelap. Tidak ada suara binatang yang terdengar. Hanya kesunyian abadi yang menyelimuti sekitar rumahku ini.

"Kazuto...," gumamku pelan seraya menyipitkan kedua mataku menjadi lebih lembut."Kau sedang apa, Otouto-san? Apakah kau sudah memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri di dunia ini? Di manapun kau berada, aku berharap kau baik-baik saja. Suatu hari nanti, kita pasti bertemu sebelum game ini berhasil diselesaikan. Aku akan mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku di lantai ini. Kita akan tinggal berdua. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Kuukir senyuman simpul di wajahku. Lalu menatap ke arah langit gelap yang penuh dengan bintang-bintang. Membayangkan wajah adikku yang kurindukan. Adik laki-laki yang sangat aku sayangi lebih dari nyawaku sendiri.

Setelah itu, aku bergegas berbalik menuju ke dalam rumah. Menutup pintu jendela dan segera berbaring di tempat tidur untuk berbaring. Mencoba tidur agar bisa lebih segar dalam menyambut hari esok.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Tampak sang surya muncul di ufuk timur. Sinarnya yang hangat dan menyilaukan, menerangi seluruh lantai dua puluh dua. Danau yang tenang memantulkan penampakan sang surya di permukaannya. Memberikan kesan yang sangat indah dengan warna kuning dan biru. Kolaborasi warna yang begitu serasi.

Angin semilir di hutan tersebut, bertiup lembut. Burung-burung tampak hinggap di dahan-dahan pepohonan, bercanda ria dan bernyanyi bersama. Didukung oleh langit cerah dengan warna biru yang cemerlang. Awan-awan putih membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Menyemarakkan pemandangan pagi hari yang tertampil pada langit-langit batu. Suatu ciptaan yang sangat sempurna di dunia digital ini.

Aku sudah bangun sekitar jam 7 pagi. Dengan memanfaatkan alarm yang ada di akun window-ku, membangunkanku tepat pada waktunya. Segera saja aku mempersiapkan diriku sebaik mungkin. Tetap berpakaian seperti biasa dan menyandang pedang di punggung. Rencananya aku akan sarapan saja di luar.

Aku mempunyai janji dengan Asuna sekitar jam 8 pagi. Dia menungguku di rumahnya di Salemburg. Mungkin lebih baik aku sarapan dulu di restoran di Salemburg. Sekalian mencoba rasa makanan yang ada di sana.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, aku segera menuju ke arah pintu. Kubuka pintu dengan segera. Lalu aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Eh? Kau...," kataku dengan wajah yang sedatar mungkin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!**

 **Maaf, telat update, Firdaus. Karena kuota internet nggak ada. Kendala juga ide gak ada. Makanya jadi tertunda agak lama. Sekali lagi, maaf ya.**

 **Untuk chapter selanjutnya, saya usahakan agar tidak tertunda lagi. Berhubung ide udah ada, mungkin saya fokuskan melanjutkannya nanti.**

 **Sampai di sini saja ya. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4.**

 **Salam.**

 **Minggu, 7 Agustus 2016**

 **Mau mereview fic ini lagi nggak? ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: jalan cerita berbeda dari canon aslinya.**

 **Senin, 8 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mempunyai janji dengan Asuna sekitar jam 8 pagi. Dia menungguku di rumahnya di Salemburg. Mungkin lebih baik aku sarapan dulu di restoran di Salemburg. Sekalian mencoba rasa makanan yang ada di sana.

Dengan langkah yang ringan, aku segera menuju ke arah pintu. Kubuka pintu dengan segera. Lalu aku dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

"Eh? Kau...," kataku dengan wajah yang sedatar mungkin.

Rupanya orang yang menemuiku pagi-pagi seperti ini, adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata hitam. Sebuah syal berwarna coklat melilit lehernya. Dia memakai baju perang dan celana cargo serba biru muda. Sepatu boots hitam membungkus kedua kakinya. Umurnya mungkin kisaran 16 tahun. Namanya Shinon.

Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dia adalah swordwoman yang berlevel tinggi di SAO. Juga merangkap sebagai ketua sebuah guild yang bernama Guardian Cats, bergerak untuk memburu monster dan menaklukkan boss monster yang menjaga dungeon di setiap lantai. Dia terkenal sebagai player yang sangat dingin dan imut seperti kucing. Jarang player laki-laki yang bisa mendekatinya kecuali aku dan Kirito. Tapi, aku rasa dia paling dekat dengan Kirito sebab mereka sering bergabung dalam party.

Pasti hari ini, dia menanyakan soal Kirito padaku. Kebetulan rumahnya memang berdekatan dengan rumahku dan ditambah Kirito pernah berkunjung ke rumahku hanya sekedar menginap. Sebaliknya Kirito juga pernah berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya sekedar meluangkan waktu untuk melihat-lihat saja.

Lalu Shinon pun bertanya padaku.

"Selamat pagi, Menma!"

"Selamat pagi juga! Ada apa ya kau menemuiku pagi-pagi begini?"

"Apa Kirito nginap di rumahmu?"

"Nggak."

"Oh, terus dia ada di mana sekarang?"

"Dia lagi nginap di Starting City."

"Oh, oke. Terima kasih atas infonya. Permisi."

Setelah mendapatkan informasi dariku, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Aku terdiam menyaksikan kepergiannya. Kemudian langsung menutup pintu.

"Dasar, gadis aneh!" seruku pelan.

Kemudian perjalananku kuarahkan ke Salemburg yang ada di lantai 61. Dengan menggunakan Crystal Teleport, aku langsung melesat berangkat ke sana untuk menemui Asuna sekarang juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 8 pagi, aku langsung pergi menuju rumah Asuna. Aku baru saja sehabis sarapan di restoran yang ada di Salemburg. Mencoba makanan yang ada di sana. Rasanya memang lezat sekali dan tidak ada tandingannya di dunia ini. Membuatku sangat puas setelah memakannya.

Jalanan kota sudah cukup ramai dilewati para player dan NPC. Aku sempat melihat-lihat sebentar, pemandangan yang ada di sekitarku. Aku berjalan santai. Tidak terburu-buru.

Rumah yang ditinggali Asuna

adalah rumah bertingkat tiga yang

kecil tapi indah yang bisa ditemukan dengan berjalan ke arah timur dari area pusat kota selama beberapa menit. Tentu saja, aku sudah ke sini untuk ketiga kalinya.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan, Asuna sudah menungguku di depan rumahnya. Dia tetap berpakaian biasa yaitu seragam khas guild KoB dan sebuah rapier tampak terpasang di pinggangnya. Wajahnya yang cantik tampak berbinar-binar. Mata coklat karamel-nya bercahaya cerah. Menyunggingkan senyuman yang memikat hati. Melambaikan tangannya dengan antusias ke arahku.

"HEI, MENMA! SELAMAT PAGI!" serunya dengan nada yang ceria.

"Selamat pagi juga," balasku santai tanpa membalas lambaian tangannya.

Sesaat aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di hadapannya. Lalu dia menatapku dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot.

"Kok kamu jadi dingin lagi sih?"

"Dingin? Maksudmu apa?"

Tatapanku datar. Wajahku juga ikut datar. Membuat Asuna menghelakan napas kekesalannya yang mulai menguap.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Apa kita jadi pergi mencari adikmu lagi? Kemarin itu, kita nggak bisa menemukannya, kan?"

Aku melirik ke arah lain.

"Ya, jadi kok. Mungkin kita akan mencarinya di lantai lain."

"Oke, aku ngerti. Lantai mana yang akan kita tuju sekarang?"

"Gimana kalau lantai dua?"

"Boleh juga," Asuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum."Kita pasti akan menemukan adikmu hari ini. Kalau nggak hari ini, pasti besok atau lusa. Aku yakin itu."

Aku terpana mendengarnya. Sedetik kemudian, aku mengangguk.

"Hm, kau benar."

"Kita pergi sekarang yuk."

"Hn."

"Kok hn?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau... Itu... Semakin dingin, tahu!"

"Apa nggak boleh ya? Sikapku memang gini kok."

"Huh, kau memang berkepribadian ganda, Menma!"

"Hm, banyak yang bilang gitu."

"Ah, sudahlah."

Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan aku begitu saja. Kedua matanya menyiratkan sinar emosi. Wajahnya manyun dan memerah. Dia kesal lagi padaku.

Sebaliknya aku hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya. Lalu menyusulnya dengan segera.

Tapi, tiba-tiba langkah Asuna terhenti begitu saja ketika bertemu seseorang. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku dan sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Heathcliff!" sahutku.

Seseorang yang menemui Asuna itu, bernama Heathcliff. Dia tidak begitu mengesankan. Umurnya kira-kira sekitar 25 tahun. Wajahnya tajam seperti seorang sarjana, dan sehelai rambutnya yang berwarna abu-abu mencuat keluar di keningnya. Jubah yang berwarna merah cerah menghiasi tubuhnya yang tinggi dan langsing itu membuatnya lebih terlihat seperti seorang penyihir yang tidak ada di dunia ini dibandingkan dengan seorang pemain pedang.

Tapi yang paling mencolok dari wajahnya adalah matanya. Matanya yang berwarna kuning misterius itu memancarkan aura kuat yang mampu menekan orang-orang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, tapi sejujurnya, aku masih merasa terintimidasi.

Asuna berjalan mendekatinya, suara langkah dari sepatunya berbunyi halus, dan dia memberikan hormat ringan.

"Anda rupanya," kata Asuna dengan nada yang lembut."Ada apa anda menemuiku di sini, Heathcliff-san?

Heathcliff sang paladin, menatapnya dengan datar. Tapi, sinar matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat ditebak.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Black Swordman itu berada?"

Otomatis aku dan Asuna sedikit kaget ketika sang ketua KoB itu menanyakan tentang Kirito.

"Kenapa anda mencari Kirito?" aku pun memutuskan untuk mengambil kesempatan dalam pembicaraan mereka.

Tatapan mata kuning sang paladin tertuju padaku.

"Hm, kau... Apakah kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?"

"Ya, kita pernah berjumpa pada saat rencana penaklukan boss monster di lantai 45. Tapi, kita tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun."

"Oh, aku ingat. Kau adalah solo player yang terkenal itu, kan? Julukanmu Yellow Knight."

"Benar sekali."

"Suatu kehormatan besar bisa bertemu lagi denganmu, Yellow Knight."

"Panggil saja aku Menma."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Heathcliff tersenyum ramah. Aku menatapnya dengan sinis. Sedangkan Asuna terdiam sambil mendengarkan kami.

Hingga Heathcliff memandang ke arah Asuna.

"Asuna, aku bisa minta tolong padamu."

"Bisa. Anda mau minta tolong apa?"

"Sampaikan pesanku pada Black Swordman itu, bahwa aku menantangnya bertarung. Dalam duel nanti, dia harus menggunakan skill ekstranya Dual Blades itu. Jika aku yang menang, maka dia harus menjadi anggota Knight of The Blood. Aku akan menunggunya di lantai 75, jam 8 pagi besok."

Asuna mengangguk cepat.

"Baik, aku akan menyampaikan pesan anda itu padanya."

Heathcliff tersenyum simpul dengan raut muka yang cerah.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ya."

Kembali Asuna memberi hormat ringan padanya. Setelah itu, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kami dengan langkah yang santai. Rambut dan jubahnya berkibar-kibar saat berjalan membelakangi kami. Kami menatapnya kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Selanjutnya kedua mata kami saling bertemu. Mulai berbicara lagi antara satu sama lain.

Asuna yang memulai percakapan di antara kami.

"Sepertinya kita ke Starting City dulu nih, Menma."

"Apa boleh buat. Kita temui Kirito dulu."

"Oke, kita berangkat sekarang yuk!"

Sekian kalinya, bidadari manis ini menggenggam tanganku dengan eratnya. Membuatku tertarik oleh arahan langkahnya. Dapat kurasakan detakan jantungku mulai berbunyi kencang yang menandakan aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi, perasaan ini tetap kusembunyikan dulu. Kubiarkan tetap tersimpan dalam hati.

Aku pun kewalahan saat diseret oleh Asuna seperti ini. Langkah kami berbunyi halus saat menyusuri jalanan kota yang masih ramai oleh pengunjung dan NPC. Suasana cukup bising dan berisik. Menyemarakkan pagi hari yang cerah di Salemburg ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan usaha yang keras, menempuh berbagai sudut Starting City, kami berhasil menemui Kirito yang masih bersembunyi di sebuah penginapan terpencil yang terletak di tepi kota. Di sanalah, Kirito mengurungkan diri untuk menghindari para player yang sangat ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengaguminya karena mengetahui kemampuannya yang bisa menggunakan Dual Blades, skill ekstra yang langka di SAO.

Di dalam kamar yang sempit dan memiliki satu jendela kaca. Hanya diisi perabotan sederhana seperti tempat tidur, satu kursi dan satu meja. Selebihnya tidak apa-apa. Terlebih cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela, memberikan kesan yang suram dan tidak bersemangat. Sama halnya dengan Kirito yang kini dirundung kegalauan yang menghujani tubuhnya.

Dia terduduk lesu di tepi tempat tidur saat berbicara dengan Asuna. Asuna duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat meja, persis berhadapan dengannya. Sedangkan aku berdiri sambil menyandarkan badan di dekat meja sembari bersidekap dada.

Menyaksikan mereka yang saling berbicara serius. Terlebih Kirito tidak menyapaku sedari tadi. Aku merasa dia masih kesal padaku karena kemarin itu.

"Ah, kenapa jadi begini sih? Heathcliff malah menantangku bertarung dengannya besok," ucap Kirito dengan nada yang terkesan lesu."Padahal aku sedang bersembunyi dari kejaran para player yang fanatik itu. Aaah, aku semakin bingung nih."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, kan? Kenapa kau menunjukkan skill Dual Blades itu pas penaklukan boss monster di lantai 74 itu, hah? Jadinya semua orang menjadi tahu kalau kau juga mempunyai skill langka itu."

"Maaf, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena nggak ada pilihan lain untuk mengalahkan boss monster itu. Semua orang juga sekarat waktu itu, kan?"

"TAPI, ITU TINDAKAN YANG BENAR-BENAR BODOH!"

"Maaf, aku sudah minta maaf berkali-kali, kan? Jangan marah lagi dong, Asuna."

Wajah Asuna memerah padam saking kesalnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Sungguh mengerikan jika dia memasang ekspresi marah seperti itu.

"Huuuh, aku maafin kau. Tapi, kau harus tetap menerima tantangan dari Heathcliff ini. Dia akan menunggumu besok di lantai 75, jam 8 pagi."

"Gitu ya? Ya sudah, aku ngerti. Aku akan pergi ke sana besok untuk melawannya."

Seketika senyuman manis terukir di wajah Asuna yang mendadak cerah. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Gitu dong. Itu baru temanku."

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong, apa alasanmu yang nggak mau ber-party lagi denganku?"

Tiba-tiba Kirito bertanya begitu dengan wajah yang serius. Otomatis membuat ekspresi wajah Asuna berubah lagi.

"Kenapa kau tanya itu lagi sih?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja alasanmu itu. Terus kau bilang aku ini menyebalkan. Apa sih yang buat kau marah sama aku?"

Wajah Asuna menjadi datar. Pandangannya juga ikut menjadi datar. Sedangkan Kirito masih menatapnya dengan serius.

Sedetik kemudian, Asuna memalingkan mukanya. Memandang ke arah lain.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau kasih tahu alasannya."

"Ah, kok gitu?"

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri dong apa yang buat aku marah sama kau. Kau itu benar-benar payah!"

"Ah...," Kirito bengong sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangannya."Apa sih yang aku lakukan sampai kau marah gitu?"

"Ingat-ingat dong waktu di lantai 74 itu."

"Eh?"

Kirito tersentak. Barulah dia mengingat apa yang terjadi di lantai 74 itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

Aku yang sedari tadi mematung di tempatku, tidak begitu tahu dengan apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua di lantai 74 itu. Sebab aku tidak ikut bersama mereka, waktu itu.

Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening. Kami terdiam beberapa saat.

Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara Kirito.

"Hei, jangan bilang kau masih mengingat waktu itu? Waktu a-aku..."

Perkataan Kirito terputus. Wajahnya memerah saat membayangkan kejadian bersama Asuna itu.

Tatapan Asuna menajam ke arahnya. Dia masih bersidekap dada.

"Ya, itu alasannya."

"Tapi, aku sudah minta maaf sama kau, kan? Kalau aku nggak sengaja memegang dadamu waktu itu. Kau yang jatuh sendiri dari langit dan menimpaku, kan?"

"Iya, aku memaafkanmu! Tapi, aku nggak akan pernah melupakan kejadian memalukan itu! Kau bukan hanya memegang dadaku! Tapi, meremasnya! Itu tindakan pelecehan seksual, tahu!"

"A-Aku nggak sengaja melakukannya. A-Aku nggak tahu. Su-Suer lho."

"KAU MEMANG MENYEBALKAN! DASAR, KIRITO NO BAKA!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Mereka asyik berceloteh dengan sengit. Sampai membuatku bengong disertai sweatdrop di kepalaku. Ternyata alasan Asuna seperti itu karena Kirito tidak sengaja memegang dadanya. Benar-benar alasan yang sepele dan berujung pada kekesalan yang berkepanjangan.

Mereka memutuskan berhenti beragumentasi. Ujung-ujungnya Kirito ditarik oleh Asuna untuk pergi dari kamar penginapan itu.

"Ayo, kita pergi!"

"Eh, kemana, Asuna?"

"Kita pergi ke lantai dua puluh dua dan berbincang-bincang di sana. Tentunya Menma juga ikut."

GYUT!

Salah satu tangan Asuna menggenggam tanganku. Aku pun ditariknya juga.

"Eh? Asuna? Jangan tarik aku kayak gini lagi dong."

Asuna mendelik ke arahku. Wajahnya menyeramkan.

"Pokoknya kau ikut saja, Menma!"

Aku terdiam dan terpaksa menurutinya. Sementara Kirito yang ditarik juga oleh Asuna, melihat ke arahku. Aku juga melihat ke arahnya.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah sang Black Swordman, yang menandakan dia mulai mempedulikanku. Syukurlah, jika begitu keadaannya.

Dengan paksa, Asuna menarik tanganku dan tangan Kirito dengan dua tangannya. Kirito di sebelah kanan, sedangkan aku di sebelah kiri. Kami berjalan tepat di belakangnya.

Senyuman simpul di wajah kami sebagai laki-laki. Senyuman hangat sebagai seorang sahabat sejati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lantai 22, tempat yang sepi dan hampir semua wilayahnya dipenuhi hutan. Tempat tinggalku selama di SAO.

Aku, Asuna, Kirito berteleport langsung dari Starting City ke lantai 22 ini, hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat sejenak sebelum tengah hari tiba. Kami ingin berbicara empat mata secara akrab karena kami bertiga memang jarang berkumpul bersama seperti ini.

Terlebih Asuna juga pernah berkunjung ke rumahku sebelumnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, dia berkunjung ke rumahku tanpa kuundang sama sekali.

Di ruangan bagian depan, terdapat meja dan empat kursi yang berdiri di sepanjang sisi meja. Aku dan Kirito memilih duduk saling berhadapan. Sementara Asuna duduk di kursi yang berada di sisi lainnya. Di atas meja, sudah tersaji tiga cangkir teh yang dibuat oleh Asuna sendiri, sempat meminjam dapurku yang bersatu dengan ruangan depan itu.

Tampak gadis cantik itu menyesap tehnya sejenaknya. Aku dan Kirito memperhatikannya dengan lama tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

"Aaah, lega rasanya...," katanya sambil menghelakan napasnya."Lebih baik kalau kita berkumpul di sini, kan? Jadi, lebih rileks dan nggak ada beban. Jarang-jarang kita bertiga bisa berkumpul seperti ini. Kita selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Kita bisa ngobrol dengan akrab. Iya, kan?"

Senyumannya yang manis dilemparkan pada kami berdua. Otomatis wajah kami memerah saking terpesonanya.

"I-Iya," sahut kami kompak.

"Hahaha, kalian kompak sekali," senyuman Asuna menjadi tawa yang riang.

"Eh?"

Kami saling pandang antara satu sama lainnya. Lalu tatapan kami menjadi tajam bersama-sama.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kirito tentangku. Sebaliknya aku berpikir bahwa Kirito pasti menaruh hati pada gadis tercantik di SAO itu. Dia terkesan tidak suka jika aku mendekati Asuna. Begitulah yang kupikirkan tentangnya.

Asuna menyadari suasana yang berubah di antara kami. Dia pun bengong.

"Lho, kalian berdua kenapa sih?"

Tanpa kuduga sama sekali, Kirito mengatakan sesuatu padaku yang sangat mengejutkanku. Tidak menggubris pertanyaan Asuna.

"Apa tujuanmu ber-party dengan Asuna?"

Pertanyaannya terlontarkan padaku. Aku terdiam sebentar dan menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Nggak ada tujuan apa-apa. Aku hanya mencari adikku yang hilang."

Tatapan tajam Kirito semakin menusuk batinku. Aku membalas tatapannya dengan datar.

"Adikmu yang hilang? Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar, Kirito."

Asuna yang menyahut pertanyaan Kirito. Dia menyela duluan sebelum aku mulai membuka suaraku.

Otomatis perhatian Kirito tertuju pada Asuna. Begitu juga denganku.

Wajah Asuna terlihat emosi. Kedua matanya sedikit menajam. Dia meletakkan cangkir teh yang dipegangnya sedari tadi, di atas meja.

Dilanjutkannya perkataannya tadi.

"Ya, aku sendiri yang mengajaknya ber-party denganku. Kau nggak usah berburuk sangka sama dia. Tujuan party ini adalah mencari adik Menma yang hilang. Adik Menma yang juga player SAO. Nama lengkapnya adalah Kirigaya Kazuto."

Aku berwajah datar saat mendengar penuturan Asuna yang terbilang sangat jujur. Aku tidak marah jika Asuna membeberkan semuanya agar Kirito tidak salah paham lagi padaku. Hingga aku menyadari ekspresi muka Kirito berubah drastis.

Laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermantel hitam itu, menampilkan wajah yang sangat syok. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Mulutnya sedikit ternganga.

Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga dia kelihatan sangat kaget begitu?

Asuna juga heran melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Kirito?"

"Nama asliku Kirigaya Kazuto."

"Apa?"

Aku dan Asuna kaget mendengarnya. Kemudian tatapan Kazuto tertuju padaku.

"Ja-Jadi, kau... Pasti Kirigaya Naruto, kan?"

DEG!

Jantungku berdegub kencang mendengarnya. Hatiku bergetar saat Kirito menyebut nama asliku. Kemudian, aku mengangguk cepat.

"Iya. Aku adalah Kirigaya Naruto."

Kedua mata Kirito berkaca-kaca. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia.

"Aniki-san! Ternyata kau juga menjadi player SAO. Aku sudah menduga kalau kau adalah kakakku saat kita berjumpa pertama kali. Tapi, aku nggak memberitahukanmu karena aku nggak punya bukti untuk menyakinkan kau kakakku. Akhirnya, aku sudah tahu semuanya."

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Dapat kurasakan kedua mataku memanas. Air bening ingin keluar dari sarangnya. Perasaan senang bergelora di dalam hatiku.

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu. Sedari awal aku juga menyangka kau adalah Kazuto. Tapi, yang membuatku ragu adalah penampilanmu kelihatan dewasa di sini. Berbeda sekali di dunia nyata. Jadi, aku berpikir kau bukanlah Kazuto, adik yang kucari."

"Gitu ya?" Kirito menutupi matanya dengan lengannya."Yang penting, aku bisa ketemu Aniki-san lagi. Aku sangat merindukan Aniki-san selama dua tahun ini. Aku ingin sekali ketemu Aniki-san. Untuk itulah, membuatku bertekad menjadi swordman yang kuat dan berkeinginan ingin menyelesaikan game ini. Hanya demi Aniki-san, aku berjuang mati-matian sampai sekarang ini."

Tertegun sejenak. Kulihat tubuh Kirito bergetar hebat. Dia pasti menangis karena itu dia menutupi matanya dengan lengannya.

Lalu gadis yang berada di antara kami berdua, entah mengapa tidak berbunyi lagi. Aku tidak memperhatikannya begitu seksama. Karena fokusku tertuju pada Kirito sekarang.

SREK!

Aku bangkit berdiri dari dudukku. Langsung berjalan menghampiri Kirito yang sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kugerakkan tanganku untuk memegang bahunya. Menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Berkata dengan nada lembut.

"Sudah... Jangan nangis lagi. Kau kayak anak kecil saja. Asuna melihatmu lho. Kau nggak malu ya?"

"Huhuhu... Biarkan saja. Aku nggak malu."

"Hm...," aku sedikit tersenyum dan berusaha menahan air yang ingin tumpah dari kedua mataku."Dasar, kau nggak pernah berubah, Kazuto. Masih tetap seperti dulu."

"Huhuhu, berisik!"

Tetap berusaha menghiburnya yang sedang menangis, aku terus menepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Berharap dia berhenti menangis. Sesekali aku memperhatikan gadis yang kusukai itu. Kedua mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Terharu begitu. Tapi, senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Oh gitu ya? Ternyata kalian berdua adalah saudara. Aku baru tahu," ujar Asuna yang menatapku."Akhirnya misi party ini berhasil juga ya, Menma."

Aku mengangguk pelan dan melemparkan senyum simpul padanya.

Waktu terus berjalan, sampai beberapa menit kemudian. Saat itu, Kirito tidak menangis lagi. Dia kembali bersikap seperti biasa. Kemudian tersenyum ngeles pada aku dan Asuna.

"Maaf, aku malah nangis. Hehehe..."

"Huh, aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa nangis juga ya, Kirito. Kamu kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Ah, ng-nggak juga, Asuna."

"Tapi, di dunia nyata, Kirito memang seperti itu orangnya. Dia itu manja, kekanak-kanakan dan penakut. Selalu mengadu sama aku kalau ada yang gangguin dia."

"ANIKI-SAN! JANGAN BILANG GITU DI DEPAN ASUNA! AKU MALU, KAN!?"

"Oh, kau tahu malu juga sekarang ya, Kirito-otouto-san?"

"AH, JANGAN LEDEK AKU!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak gitu sama Aniki-mu ini."

"ANIKI-SAN YANG MULAI DULUAN, KAN!? JANGAN BUAT AKU TERIAK-TERIAK GINI LAGI!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Pada akhirnya, kami terlibat dalam pertengkaran adu mulut yang memanas. Membuat Asuna ternganga melihat kami.

Tiba-tiba, Asuna meledak begitu saja. Dia menggebrak meja dengan kepalan dua tangannya. Bahkan cangkir teh itu kaget dan meloncat dibuatnya. Emosinya menyeruak dan mengguncang tempat itu. Mengagetkan kami hingga kami berhenti bertengkar.

"HEI, BISA DIAM NGGAK!? BERISIK, TAHU!" bentak Asuna sekeras mungkin.

Kami melihatnya. Terdiam mematung. Wajah Asuna memerah padam karena kesal. Urat persimpangan tiga sudah muncul di kepalanya.

Hasilnya keheningan menghantam tempat itu.

Sejurus kemudian, Asuna meredakan emosinya. Dia duduk sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"Huh, syukurlah kalau kalian sudah berhenti bertengkar. Kalau tenang berbicaranya, lebih enak, kan?"

Kami mengangguk bersamaan dan saling menatapnya dengan lama.

"Ya."

Iris coklat karamel yang bersinar itu, kelihatan menyelidiki kami. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajah kalian nggak begitu mirip. Padahal kalian bersaudara, kan?"

Datanglah Kirito yang membalas perkataan Asuna. Aku memilih diam karena memang tidak suka terlalu banyak bicara.

"Ya, banyak yang bilang gitu sih. Mungkin karena aku lebih mirip sama ibu. Sedangkan Aniki-san lebih mirip sama ayah."

"Oh...," Asuna manggut-manggut sambil membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o."Aku baru tahu."

"Tentu saja, kau nggak pernah nanya tentangku sih. Kau hanya nanya tentang Aniki-san saja."

"Tapi, waktu itu, kau pernah bilang punya adik perempuan, kan? Nggak pernah bilang kalau kau juga punya kakak laki-laki."

"Iya. Aku memang punya adik perempuan. Tapi, dia saudara sepupu dari adik ayahku. Kalau Aniki-san memang kakak kandung asliku."

Sekali lagi Asuna manggut-manggut. Lalu melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya. Mengarahkan telunjuknya dari kiri ke kanan di udara. Terciptalah layar virtual digital berbentuk persegi panjang di depan matanya. Melihat ke arah layar akun window miliknya itu.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi menemui ketua."

Dia langsung bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik menuju ke arah pintu.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sih?" aku ikut berkomentar juga."Aku pikir akan mengajakmu dan Kirito makan siang di luar sana."

Dipalingkan wajahnya di sudut bahu kirinya, tersenyum ke arahku.

"Lain kali saja, Menma," kemudian pandangannya teralih pada Kirito."Aku akan datang untuk menonton pertarunganmu melawan Heathcliff besok, Kirito. Semangat ya, aku yakin kau pasti menang. Daaah, Kirito, Menma. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Setelah itu, gadis berpakaian serba merah dan putih itu, segera berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dia pun menghilang di balik pintu. Kami memandanginya sampai terpaku begitu.

Hening sesaat.

Kemudian kami beradu pandang. Saling berbicara lagi.

"Asuna sudah pergi, Aniki-san."

"Terus?"

"Ya, rasanya sepi saja. Hanya tinggal kita berdua. Hehehe..."

Adikku tertawa kecil. Menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangannya. Bersikap polos seperti biasanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sembari meneguk teh yang belum kusentuh sama sekali. Kirito juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Selesai minum, cangkir teh itu kami letakkan di atas meja. Terlibat lagi dalam pembicaraan serius.

"Aniki-san..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh, aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh, apa itu?"

Kirito memandangku dengan serius. Aku penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku.

"Apa Aniki-san menyukai Asuna?"

DEG!

Pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengagetkanku. Aku sedikit membulatkan kedua mataku. Tapi, dengan cepat, aku berusaha menguasai diriku agar bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja apa Aniki-san juga suka Asuna karena aku merasa Asuna lebih dekat dengan Aniki-san daripada aku. Asuna lebih bersikap lembut sama Aniki-san. Sepertinya Asuna juga menyukai Aniki-san, makanya dia selalu mencari Aniki-san jika Aniki-san menghilang begitu saja dan selalu menolong Aniki-san jika Aniki-san dalam bahaya. Padahal aku duluan yang mengenal Asuna sebelum bertemu dengan Aniki-san."

Kirito mencurahkan segala isi hatinya padaku. Dia terlalu jujur untuk membeberkan semua rahasia perasaannya. Dia memang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia dengan baik. Sedikit apapun yang ia rasakan, pasti dia akan langsung menceritakannya padaku. Kebiasaannya tidak berubah sedikitpun sampai sedetik ini. Walaupun dia sudah remaja seperti ini, tabiatnya masih sama seperti dulu.

Dengan tenang, aku menyahut perkataannya. Berusaha membohongi diriku sendiri agar Kirito tidak menampilkan ekspresi sedih yang terpancar di matanya. Sampai aku menyadari suatu hal bahwa Kirito juga menyukai Asuna. Begitulah, yang kurasakan sekarang ini.

"Tenang saja. Aku nggak menyukai Asuna dan Asuna juga nggak menyukai aku. Kami hanya teman biasa," ungkapku sambil tersenyum simpul."Aku bisa menebak kalau kau sendiri juga menyukai Asuna, kan?"

Adikku tersentak. Raut mukanya sedikit kaget. Kemudian dia berdehem keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Padahal semburat merah sudah hinggap di kedua pipinya.

"EHEM! Bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya sekedar bertanya saja apa Aniki-san suka atau nggak sama Asuna. Karena kupikir Aniki-san memang cocok buat Asuna. Aku akan mendukungmu untuk menyatakan perasaanmu itu sama Asuna."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Lalu aku menutup kedua mataku sebentar dan juga berdehem keras.

"EHEM! Sudah, jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Kami hanya teman, tahu. Kalau kau yang menyukai Asuna, kau saja yang nyatain cintamu sama Asuna. Aku akan mendukungmu kok."

"Aku lebih bahagia jika Aniki-san yang memilih Asuna. Nggak ada yang paling berharga selain Aniki-san. Aniki-san adalah yang terbaik untukku."

Kedua mata hitamnya bercahaya penuh. Raut wajahnya berubah sangat serius. Betapa dia mengharapkan Asuna menjadi pacarku. Tapi, aku tahu pasti dia mengalah begitu karena aku adalah kakaknya. Aku tahu pasti dia sangat menyukai gadis tercantik di dunia SAO itu.

"Ah, aku nggak tahu," aku membuka mataku."Jangan bahas itu lagi, yang penting kau harus fokus buat pertarunganmu besok. Aku akan ikut menemanimu ke sana. Mengerti?"

Aku berkata tegas dan sukses membuat adikku itu mengangguk patuh.

"Mengerti. Tapi, aku boleh tinggal di tempat Aniki-san dulu? Aku nggak mau pulang ke rumahku. Takut ada player-player lain yang mencariku lagi."

"Tentu saja boleh kok. Kau itu adikku, kan? Kau aneh, Kirito."

"Hehehe, maaf."

"Kalau gitu, aku akan memasak dulu."

"Eh? Aniki-san juga punya skill memasak?"

"Ya, tapi tidak sehebat skill memasak yang dimiliki Asuna sekarang. Level skill-ku masih rendah. Cuma bisa memasak makanan yang sederhana saja."

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Yang penting bisa dimakan."

Dia tertawa kecil. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul seraya bangkit dari dudukku. Lalu melangkah menuju dapur yang bersatu dengan ruangan depan ini. Dia mengikutiku dan memperhatikan aku yang mulai memasak. Kami terus berbicara tentang topik lain hingga waktu makan siang pun tiba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Area tempat tinggal yang baru dibuka di lantai tujuh puluh lima adalah sebuah kota yang mengingatkan kita terhadap kota kuno Roma. Menurut peta, namanya adalah "Collinia".

Seluruh kota sudah dipenuhi dengan aktivitas, berkat sejumlah besar petarung dan pedagang yang telah menetap, serta orang-orang lainnya yang tidak ikut dalam menyelesaikan permainan tetapi datang untuk melihat-lihat. Puncak dari semua itu, acara spesial yang langka akan diselenggarakan di sini hari ini, sehingga tamu-tamu telah mengalir keluar dari gerbang teleport sejak pagi ini.

Kota tersebut sebagian besar dibangun dari batu bata dari kapur putih. Satu bangunan mencolok di antara bangunan-bangunan seperti candi dan saluran-saluran air yang lebar di kota itu, bangunan itu merupakan coloseum besar yang menjulang di depan gerbang alun-alun.

Tempat tersebut sempurna untuk tempat menyelenggarakan duel antara Heathcliff dan Kirito.

Tapi ...

"Popcorn napas api hanya dengan sepuluh Coll perbungkus! Sepuluh Coll! "

"Bir hitam dingin dijual di sini~!"

Banyak pedagang menjual barang-barang mereka di depan pintu masuk coliseum, mereka memanggil-manggil kepada penonton yang antri dan menjual minuman-minuman yang tampak aneh.

"... Ini, apa-apaan ini ...?"

Terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan mata, Kirito hanya bisa bertanya pada Asuna, yang berdiri di sampingku.

"A-aku nggak tahu ..."

"Hei, bukannya itu anggota KoB yang menjual tiket!? Bagaimana bisa hal ini berubah menjadi acara besar seperti ini!? "

"A-aku nggak tahu ..."

"Apa ini tujuan Heathcliff sebenarnya ...?"

"Nggak, aku pikir kepala keuangan, Daigen-san, orang yang ada di balik hal ini. Dia nggak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. "

Saat Asuna tertawa, Kirito hanya melonggarkan bahunya dan merasa benar-benar tak berdaya. Aku cuma bisa terdiam dan memandangi mereka dengan datar.

"... Aku ingin pergi saja, Asuna, Aniki-san. Aku bisa pergi tinggal di sebuah desa kecil dan beberapa ladang di lantai dua puluh. Tentunya bersama Aniki-san dan Asuna juga. "

"Aku setuju saja dengan hal itu, tapi ..."

Asuna lalu menambahkan dengan menggoda.

"Kau akan membuat nama yang benar-benar buruk untuk dirimu kalau kau kabur sekarang."

"Sial ..."

"Yah, itu salahmu sendiri, bukan? Ah ... Daigen-san. "

Ketika Kirito mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat seorang pria gemuk yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke arah kami, dia begitu lebar sehingga tidak mungkin menemukan orang yang kurang cocok untuk mengenakan seragam merah-putih KoB selain dirinya.

Dengan senyuman lebar menutupi wajah bulatnya, ia mulai berbicara kepada kami.

"Makasih, Kirito-san. Berkat kau, kita mendapat banyak uang! Kalau kau cuma melakukannya setiap bulan sekali, aku akan benar-benar bersyukur! "

"Nggak akan!"

"Ayo, ayo, ruang tunggunya di sebelah sini. Ayo, silahkan ke sebelah ini. "

Kirito tampak pasrah pada nasibnya dan mengikuti arahan pria gendut itu. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi tentang apa yang akan terjadi.

Ruang tunggu tersebut adalah ruang kecil yang menghadap ke arena. Setelah Daigen mengantar Kirito ke pintu masuk, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang menyesuaikan harga taruhan dan pergi menghilang. Kirito bahkan tidak punya energi lagi untuk mengumpatnya. Dari ruang tunggu, aku bisa mendengar sorak-sorai tidak jelas yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya di luar.

Tampaknya tempat duduk penonton sudah penuh.

Ketika hanya tinggal kami bertiga, Asuna memegang telapak tangan Kirito dengan kedua tangannya dan berbicara dengan ekspresi serius. Aku tetap memperhatikan mereka dengan diam seribu bahasa.

"... Meskipun ini pertandingan First Strike, akan berbahaya kalau kau terkena serangan langsung oleh critical-strike yang kuat. Terutama karena banyak jurus pemimpin bahkan yang nggak diketahui, kau harus meninggalkan pertandingan kalau kau merasa ada yang salah, mengerti? Aku nggak akan pernah memaafkan kau kalau kau melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya lagi seperti hal yang lalu!"

"Kau harusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan Heathcliff."

Dia tersenyum dan menepuk kedua bahu Asuna. Kemudian dia melirikku dan menunjukkan ekspresi kusut padaku.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin kau bisa, Otouto-san."

Aku memegang bahunya dengan erat. Tersenyum simpul untuk memberikan semangat penuh buatnya.

"Hm, makasih, Aniki-san! Aku akan memenangkan duel ini demi Aniki-san! Akan aku tunjukkan pada Aniki-san bahwa aku sudah menjadi swordman yang kuat seperti Aniki-san!"

Dia mengangguk cepat. Lantas aku menepuk-nepuk bahunya dengan pelan. Sementara Asuna tersenyum melihat interaksi kami tersebut.

Saat pengumuman menyatakan dimulainya duel, kerumunan para penonton mengeluarkan sorak yang menggelegar. Aku melihat Kirito menarik kedua pedang yang ada di punggungnya sedikit, dan kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarung pedang yang menghasilkan sebuah dentangan. Setelah itu, dia mulai berjalan menuju lingkaran cahaya persegi di arena.

Aku dan Asuna berdiri menunggunya di ruang tunggu serta memperhatikannya dari celah pintu masuk yang berbentuk seperti terowongan.

Bagian tempat duduk yang mengelilingi amfiteater itu penuh sesak dengan orang-orang.

Dugaanku setidaknya ada sekitar seribu penonton. Kirito bisa melihat Klein dan Agil di baris depan, meneriakkan hal-hal berbahaya seperti "potong-potong dia" dan "bunuh dia."

Dia berjalan ke tengah arena lalu berhenti. Kemudian, siluet merah tua muncul dari ruang tunggu sebaliknya, dan sorakan-sorakan menjadi lebih intens.

Berbeda dengan seragam biasa Knights of Blood, yang merah di atas putih, Heathcliff mengenakan surcoat merah yang sebaliknya. Meskipun dia seperti Kirito dan hampir tidak memakai baju besi, ia memegang perisai putih-murni, besar, berbentuk salib di tangan kirinya, yang segera menarik perhatianku. Pedangnya kelihatannya disarungkan dalam perisai, karena aku bisa melihat pegangan berbentuk salib menonjol dari bagian atasnya.

Heathcliff berjalan pelan sampai ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Kirito. Dia melirik ke arah kerumunan dan kemudian berbicara dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku harus minta maaf, Kirito-kun. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa hal ini akan terjadi."

"Aku akan meminta bagian uangku."

"Tidak ... Setelah pertarungan ini Anda akan menjadi bagian dari guild kami. Aku akan menganggap duel ini sebagai salah satu misi dari guild."

Heathcliff kemudian menghapus senyumnya, dan matanya yang berwarna logam mulai memancarkan energi yang meluap. Terintimidasi, Kirito tanpa sadar mengambil setengah langkah mundur. Pada kenyataannya, mereka mungkin berbaring di tempat yang jauh dari satu sama lain, dengan hanya data digital ditukarkan di antara mereka. Tapi, Kirito masih merasa sesuatu yang hanya bisa disebut niat membunuh.

Pikiran Kirito pindah dalam keadaan bertarung, dan matanya menerima tatapan Heathcliff secara langsung. Sorakan-sorakan yang ada seolah-olah bergerak menjauh. Sebelum dia menyadari, inderanya sudah mulai bertambah cepat, dan bahkan rasanya warna-warna di sekitar telah berubah.

Heathcliff memalingkan tatapannya dan berjalan ke tempat sekitar sepuluh meter jauhnya dari Kirito. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memanipulasi layar menu yang muncul tanpa meliriknya. Sebuah pesan duel muncul di depan Kirito. Kirito setuju dan mengatur mode ke first strike.

Hitung mundur dimulai. Kirito nyaris tidak bisa mendengar teriakan-teriakan di sekitarnya sekarang.

Darah Kirito mulai memompa lebih cepat. Dia menaklukkan sedikit ragu yang tersisa dan melepaskan keinginannya untuk bertarung. Lalu dia mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya pada saat yang sama dari belakang punggungnya. Lawannya bukanlah orang yang bisa dikalahkan kecuali kalau dia serius dari awal.

Heathcliff menarik pedang panjang, tipis dari perisainya, dan kemudian memegangnya dengan mantap saat dia memasuki posisi bertarungnya.

Dia berdiri dengan perisainya mengarah pada Kirito dan sisi kanan tubuhnya menjauh dari Kirito.

Kirito tidak bisa merasakan kekuatan yang terpaksa dari posisinya. Dia menyadari bahwa mencoba untuk memprediksi gerakan lawannya hanya akan membingungkannya lebih jauh, dan memutuskan untuk langsung maju dan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh.

Meskipun tidak ada di antara mereka yang melirik layar duel, mereka berdua langsung menerjang segera setelah pesan "Duel" muncul.

Kirito menurunkan posisinya saat dia berlari, tubuhnya hampir menggores lantai saat meluncur.

Dia memutar tubuhnya tepat sebelum mencapai Heathcliff dan mengayunkan pedang yang ada di tangan kanannya ke kiri atas. Serangan itu ditahan oleh perisai lawannya yang berbentuk salib dan menghasilkan beberapa percikan api. Tetapi serangannya adalah bagian dari dua serangan beruntun. Nol koma satu detik setelah serangan pertama, pedang kirinya meluncur ke belakang perisai. Itu adalah tipe-menerjang jurus Dual Blades "Double Circular."

Serangan dari kiri dibelokkan oleh pedang panjangnya, efek lingkaran cahayanya berhenti di tengah jalan. Meskipun mengecewakan, langkah ini hanya sinyal untuk memulai pertempuran. Menggunakan kekuatan dari jurus pedang, Kirito melebar jarak antaranya dan Heathcliff dan kemudian menerjang pada Heathcliff lagi.

Kali ini, Heathcliff membalas dengan menerjang menggunakan perisainya. Lengan kanannya tersembunyi di balik perisainya yang besar berbentuk salib, sehingga sulit untuk dilihat.

"Che!"

Kirito berlari ke kanan untuk menghindari serangannya. Dia berpikir kalau dia berdiri di sisi perisai Heathcliff, dia akan memiliki cukup waktu untuk bereaksi terhadap serangan meskipun dia tidak bisa melihat lintasan Heathcliff.

Tapi kemudian Heathcliff mengangkat perisainya secara horizontal.

Dengan teriakan yang rendah, ia melancarkan serangan menusuk dengan perisainya.

Serangannya datang pada Kirito, meninggalkan jejak cahaya putih.

"Ahh!"

Kirito hanya bisa bertahan dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya. Tubrukan yang kuat itu mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya dan mengirimnya terbang ke belakang beberapa meter. Dia menusukkan pedang kanannya ke dalam tanah untuk menghentikan dirinya dari jatuh dan kemudian berbalik di udara sebelum mendarat.

Itu hal yang tidak terduga, tapi tampaknya bahwa perisai itu sendiri juga bisa digunakan sebagai senjata. Mirip dengan Dual Blades dalam beberapa hal. Kirito awalnya berpikir bahwa kecepatan serangannya yang sangat cepat akan memungkinkannya untuk menang dalam duel first strike, tapi tampaknya dia salah.

Heathcliff berlari ke arahnya, memperdekat jarak di antara mereka dan menolak memberinya waktu untuk pulih. Pedang dengan gagang berbentuk salib di tangan kanannya ditusukkan ke arah Kirito dengan kecepatan yang bisa menyaingi Asuna the Flash.

Saat lawan memulai serangan beruntunnya, Kirito hanya bisa menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk bertahan. Sebelum duel, Asuna menjelaskan sebanyak mungkin tentang "Holy Sword", tetapi tampaknya kursus kilat hanya tidak cukup. Oleh karena itu, dia mungkin hanya bisa mengandalkan keputusan sepersekian detik untuk menahan serangan yang masuk.

Setelah menggunakan pedang kirinya untuk menangkis serangan ke atas terakhir dari serangan beruntun delapannya, dia segera mencoba jurus pedang satu-serangan, "Vorpal Strike", dengan tangan kanannya.

"Hya ... aaa!"

Dengan suara metalik seperti mesin jet, jurus pedang itu meninggalkan jejak cahaya merah sebelum menabrak tengah perisainya. Rasanya seolah-olah Kirito telah memukul dinding batu, tapi tangannya tetap bergerak untuk menyelesaikan serangan.

CLAAANG!

Suara tabrakannya berdentang, dan kali ini Heathcliff terdorong ke belakang. Kirito tidak bisa benar-benar menembus perisainya, tetapi dia mungkin merasakan perasaan berhasil menembus pertahanannya. HP Heathcliff telah terkurangi sedikit, tapi tidak cukup untuk memutuskan pertarungan.

Heathcliff mendarat dengan lugas dan memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

"... Kecepatan reaksi yang mengesankan."

"Sepertinya pertahananmu terlalu sempurna ...!"

Kirito menerjang saat mengatakan hal ini. Heathcliff juga mengangkat pedangnya dan mendekat ke arah Kirito.

Mereka mulai saling bertukar serangan pada kecepatan yang membutakan. Pedang Kirito diblokir oleh perisainya, pedangnya dibelokkan oleh pedang Kirito. Berbagai jejak cahaya yang berbeda warna muncul dan memudar terus menerus di sekitar mereka, sedangkan suara senjata mereka yang beradu mengguncang lantai arena. Sebuah serangan kecil berhasil masuk beberapa kali, dan HP mereka mungkin berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Meskipun kedua pemain gagal membuat serangan telak, salah satu akan menang saat HP lawannya turun sampai di bawah lima puluh persen.

Tapi, tampaknya Kirito tidak peduli lagi tentang hal itu. Dia merasakan dirinya mempercepat dalam kegembiraan, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menghadapi lawan yang begitu kuat sejak terjebak dalam SAO. Setiap kali inderanya menajam, kecepatan serangannya naik lagi satu tingkat.

Itulah kebiasaan Kirito yang terus kuperhatikan sejak dulu.

Dia masih belum mencapai batasnya. Dia masih bisa bertambah cepat. Ikuti dia kalau kau bisa, Heathcliff!

Saat Kirito mengeluarkan setiap kekuatan yang ada padanya, dia tenggelamkan dirinya dalam sukacita yang ganas dalam mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia pasti sedang tertawa. Sementara pertukaran serangan pedang bertambah intensif, HP dari kedua belah pihak terus menurun sampai hampir mencapai area lima puluh persen.

Saat itu, wajah tenang Heathcliff akhirnya menunjukkan kilatan emosi.

Apa itu? Kegugupan? Aku melihat kecepatan serangannya menurun sedikit.

"Haaaa!"

Pada saat itu, Kirito meninggalkan semua pertahanan dan meluncurkan sebuah serangan dengan kedua pedangnya, "Starburst Stream". Sisi tajam pedangnya bergerak dengan cepat ke arah Heathcliff bagaikan kobaran api dari sebuah surya yang terkemuka.

"Argh ...!"

Heathcliff mengangkat perisai berbentuk salibnya untuk Kirito hanya mengabaikannya dan terus menyerangnya dari kanan, kiri, atas, dan bawah. Sementara itu, respon sang Paladin menjadi lebih lambat.

Kirito bisa menerobos!

Dia yakin bahwa serangan terakhir akan menerobos pertahanan Heathcliff. Dengan perisainya lebih ke arah kanan, serangannya dari kiri melesat ke dalam, menggambar lintasan cahaya. Jika serangan ini masuk, HP-nya pasti akan berkurang drastis sampai di bawah tanda setengah, dan dia akan memenangkan duel ini. Lalu, pada saat itu, seluruh dunianya bergetar.

"...!?"

Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Seolah-olah beberapa waktunya telah diambil darinya. Ada yang aneh terjadi. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Untuk beberapa persepuluh detik, segala sesuatu di sekitarnya terlihat membeku, segalanya kecuali Heathcliff. Perisai yang seharusnya ada di kanan, tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah kiri, seolah-olah dia sedang menonton video yang berhenti, dan menahan pedangnya.

"Ap-!"

Dia tertegun di saat yang fatal setelah serangan kuat tersebut ditahan. Tidak akan mungkin Heathcliff akan kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Pedang panjang di tangan kanannya meluncurkan jurus satu serangan, yang datang pada Kirito dengan akurasi yang menjijikkan yang pasti akan memutuskan pertandingan. Kirito jatuh ke tumpukkan yang tidak sedap dipandang. Aku bisa melihat pesan sistem ungu, yang mengumumkan bahwa duel berakhir, dengan mataku yang terbelalak.

Posisi bertarung Kirito sudah menghilang. Dia hanya berbaring di sana, pasti pikirannya kosong, bahkan saat sorak-sorai masuk ke dalam kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kirito!"

Aku dan Asuna berlari menghampirinya. Aku mengguncang tubuhnya kembali pada kesadarannya semulanya. Lalu Asuna berlutut di sampingku, memasang wajah cemasnya

"Ah ... ya ... aku baik-baik saja, Aniki-san, Asuna."

Aku melihat ekspresi kosongnya dengan khawatir.

Kirito kalah!?

Aku masih tidak bisa percaya hal ini. Kecepatan tidak wajar Heathcliff selama saat-saat akhir telah melewati batas dari pemain-pemain biasa. Aku bahkan bisa melihat poligon-poligon yang membentuk avatar-nya terdistrosi sesaat karena kecepatan yang mustahil.

Saat Kirito mulai duduk di tanah, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Heathcliff.

Tetapi ekspresi pemenang tersebut tampak marah untuk suatu alasan. Paladin merah tersebut menatap kami dengan mata logamnya, lalu berbalik tanpa kata dan berjalan ke ruang tunggunya di tengah-tengah gemuruh sorak-sorai.

"Aku nggak percaya ini. Kenapa aku bisa kalah...," kata Kirito yang tampak masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Aku dan Asuna hanya mampu terdiam mendengarnya. Ekspresi kami menjadi iba dibuatnya. Apalagi dia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!**

 **Khusus chapter ini, saya panjangin dikit. Adegan pertarungan Kirito dan Heathcliff, saya ambil dari novelnya. Susah lho buat deskripsi pertarungannya, maka saya ambil aja dari novel aslinya. Terus diubah semuanya berdasarkan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Yup, sampai di sini saja untuk chapter 4. Sampai jumpa di chapter 5 ya.**

 **Salam.**

 **Senin, 8 Agustus 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita ini agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Chapter ini sangat panjang. Selamat membaca ya.**

 **Selasa, 9 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Waaa... apa itu!?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kau tahu apa ini. Sekarang, ayo bangun!"

Benda yang telah Asuna paksakan kepada Kirito adalah pakaian baru Kirito. Walaupun pakaian itu memiliki desain yang sama dengan mantel yang biasa Kirito pakai, tetapi warnanya putih menyilaukan. Terdapat sebuah salib kecil di setiap mansetnya dan satu salib besar di bagian punggungnya. Ketiganya diwarnai merah cerah. Pakaian ini, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, adalah sebuah seragam KOB.

"A-aku bilang aku ingin sesuatu yang polos..."

"Seragam ini sudah cukup polos. Ya, kau cocok memakai pakaian ini! Bagaimana denganmu, Menma?"

Asuna melirikku. Aku juga ikut mengomentarinya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Ya, sangat cocok."

"Apa!? Bahkan Aniki-san juga bilang gitu."

"Tuhkan, apa yang aku bilang. Kau memang cocok memakainya, Kirito."

Sang wakil ketua KoB tertawa kecil. Aku berdiri di samping Asuna, memilih bersidekap dada untuk menunjukkan sikap tenangku.

Adikku terperosot kembali ke kursi goyang ketika semua kekuatan hilang dari tubuhnya. Dia masih tinggal di rumahku, di tengah hutan yang berada tepat di lantai 22. Tempat ini telah menjadi tempat perlindungan dari bencananya, jadi dia memang patut dikasihani, hanya dapat tidur di tempat tidur sederhana dan sekamar denganku. Satu-satunya alasan mengapa dia belum mau pulang ke rumahnya di Algade adalah karena Asuna datang setiap hari untuk datang melihat keadaannya dan sekaligus menghindari para penggemarnya yang mungkin masih mengejarnya. Hal itu adalah kesempatan langka yang terbaik yang dia dapatkan. Bisa berdekatan dengan Asuna. Pasti itu yang dia harapkan.

Sementara dia mengeluh di kursinya, Asuna datang dan duduk di sandaran tangan, yang telah menjadi tempat pilihannya. Asuna menggoyangkan kursinya sembari tersenyum, seakan-akan keadaan sulit Kirito sekarang terasa menyenangkan baginya, dan kemudian menepukkan kedua tangannya seakan-akan dia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, kita lebih baik mengucapkan salam perkenalan kita dengan baik. Sebagai anggota dari guild, aku harap kita dapat akur."

Karena dia tiba-tiba membungkuk, Kirito menegakkan punggungnya untuk menjawab.

"A-aku juga berharap kita dapat akur... Lalu kemudian juga, aku hanyalah seorang anggota biasa sedangkan kau adalah wakil-ketua, jadi..."

Kekalahan Kirito dalam duel melawan Heathcliff telah terjadi sejak dua hari yang lalu. Karena dia bukanlah orang yang akan mengingkari janjinya, dia bergabung dengan Knights of the Blood seperti yang telah dia setujui dengan Heathcliff. Guild itu memberinya waktu dua hari untuk bersiap-siap, jadi mulai besok dia akan mengikuti perintah mereka untuk menjelajahi labirin dari lantai 75.

Sesaat wajah Kirito merengut. Dapat kulihat dengan seksama. Dia mengeluhkan sesuatu.

"Bergabung dengan sebuah guild, huh..."

Asuna melirik Kirito karena dia mendengar helaan napas pelan Kirito.

"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah?"

"Ah, nggak apa-apa. Hal ini adalah kesempatan baik untukku. Aku juga mulai merasakan batasan-batasan dalam bermain solo."

"Oh, gitu ya. Aku kira apa. Hei, Kirito..."

Kedua mata Asuna yang seperti kemiri menatap langsung kepadanya.

"Bisa nggak kau beritahu aku kenapa kau menghindari guild-guild... Menghindari orang-orang...? Aku rasa ini bukanlah karena kau adalah seorang beta tester ataupun unique skill user, karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik."

Dia memindahkan pandangannya ke bawah dan secara perlahan menggoyangkan kursinya.

"Dulu... lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu... Sebenarnya, aku pernah bergabung dengan sebuah guild..."

Kata-katanya keluar dengan begitu mudahnya sehingga hal itu mengejutkanku. Mungkin ini karena aku merasa pandangan mata Asuna akan dapat mencairkan kepedihan yang menusuknya setiap kali dia memikirkan mengenai hal ini.

"Aku pernah ditawarkan sebuah posisi dalam guild setelah aku bertemu dan membantu mereka secara kebetulan di dalam sebuah area labirin. Guild ini berukuran kecil dengan hanya enam anggota, termasuk aku, dan guild ini memiliki nama yang menarik, Black Cats of the Full Moon."

Asuna tersenyum ringan. Aku terdiam dan memilih mendengarkannya.

"Pemimpin guildnya adalah orang yang baik. Dia adalah seorang pengguna two-handed staff bernama Keita. Dia selalu mengutamakan anggota guild dahulu di dalam situasi apapun, sehingga semua sangat mempercayainya. Dia memberitahukanku bahwa dia sedang mencari seseorang untuk menjadi forward, karena kebanyakan anggota guildnya menggunakan senjata dua tangan dengan jarak jangkau yang lebih jauh. Sejujurnya, level mereka semuanya jauh berada di bawah levelku. Nggak, aku seharusnya mengatakan kalau akulah yang menaikkan level terlalu banyak. Kalau aku telah memberitahukan dia levelku, Keita pasti akan berpikir sebaliknya untuk mengundangku. Tetapi, aku telah lelah pergi ke labirin sendirian hari demi hari, dan suasana seperti keluarga dari para Black Cats telah membuatku iri. Hal ini terasa seperti mereka adalah teman dalam dunia nyata dan mengingatkan aku pada keluargaku. Terutama tentang Menma-nii. Karena percakapan mereka antar satu dengan yang lain nggak memiliki kecanggungan ataupun jarak yang biasanya tampak dalam percakapan online antara para pemain, hal itu jugalah yang telah membuatku terpikat. Secara terus terang, aku nggak punya hak apapun mengenai keinginan untuk mendapatkan kepedulian dari orang lain. Aku telah kehilangan hak itu ketika aku memutuskan untuk menjadi solo player dan secara egois menaikkan level hanya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Demi keluar dari game ini dan bertemu kakakku. Tetapi, aku telah meredam suara hatiku dan bergabung dengan guildnya, menyembunyikan baik levelku dan masa laluku sebagai beta-tester. Keita bertanya padaku apa aku bisa melatih salah satu dari pengguna tombak mereka menjadi pengguna pedang dan perisai. Karena kemudian akan ada tiga forward, termasuk diriku sendiri, dan guild ini akan menjadi sebuah kelompok yang timbang. Pengguna tombak yang telah dipercayakan padaku adalah seorang gadis pendiam dengan rambut hitam sepanjang bahu bernama Sachi. Saat kami pertama kali dikenalkan, dia berkata, dengan tersenyum malu, bahwa walaupun dia telah lama menjadi gamer, dia belum dapat berteman dengan banyak orang karena kepribadiannya. Setiap kali nggak ada kegiatan guild, aku bepergian dengannya dan mengajarinya bagaimana menggunakan single handed sword."

Saat terus bercerita, Kirito terus menundukkan kepalanya. Entah ekspresi apa yang disembunyikannya. Aku tidak mengetahuinya secara pasti.

Selanjutnya, aku pasang telingaku baik-baik untuk mendengarkan ceritanya itu.

"Sachi dan aku memiliki kemiripan dalam banyak hal. Kami berdua sama-sama canggung dalam bersosialisasi, memilih untuk memagari diri sendiri, akan tetapi takut akan kesendirian. Lalu suatu hari, dia tiba-tiba memberitahukanku bahwa dia takut akan kematian, bahwa dia merasa sangat takut akan permainan kematian ini sehingga dia nggak mau pergi keluar dan berlatih. Sebagai jawaban atas pembukaan rahasianya, aku hanya dapat mengatakan,'Aku nggak akan membiarkanmu mati'. Aku nggak dapat mengatakan apapun padanya karena aku masih mencoba untuk menyembunyikan levelku. Setelah dia mendengar jawabanku, dia menangis sedikit sebelum memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Pada hari yang lain, beberapa waktu kemudian, kami berlima, semua anggota guild kecuali Keita, pergi ke dalam sebuah labirin. Keita nggak ikut karena dia sedang pergi untuk menawar sebuah rumah untuk digunakan sebagai markas utama kami dengan uang yang telah berhasil kami tabung. Walaupun labirin yang kami datangi sudah diselesaikan, masih terdapat beberapa area yang belum dijelajahi di dalamnya. Salah satu dari kami menemukan sebuah peti harta ketika kami bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Aku menyarankan yang lain untuk nggak menghiraukan peti itu, karena kami berada di dekat garis depan sehingga monster yang ada memiliki level yang tinggi. Selain itu, aku nggak mempercayai trap dismantling skill dari anggota guild. Tetapi karena hanya Sachi dan aku yang menolak untuk membuka peti harta itu, kami kalah dalam voting 3 banding 2. Jebakan yang ada adalah tipe alarm, salah satu dari tipe-tipe terburuk dari jebakan yang ada. Segera sesudah kami membuka peti itu, sebuah alarm yang memekakkan telinga berbunyi, dan monster mulai mengalir masuk dari semua pintu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kami segera berusaha untuk kabur dengan ber-teleport. Tetapi, ternyata jebakannya berlapis dua. Ruangan itu juga adalah Anti Crystal Area sehingga kristal-kristal milik kami nggak berfungsi. Di sana sungguh-sungguh terdapat terlalu banyak monster untuk ditahan. Anggota-anggota yang lain jatuh dalam kebingungan total dan berlarian tanpa tujuan. Aku mencoba untuk membuka jalan dengan menggunakan teknik pedang tingkat tinggi yang telah aku sembunyikan hingga sekarang, tetapi para anggota yang panik nggak dapat melarikan diri pada waktunya. Satu persatu, HP mereka jatuh ke angka nol, dan mereka berteriak sebelum meledak menjadi kepingan-kepingan. Aku berpikir setidaknya aku dapat menyelamatkan Sachi dan mengayunkan pedangku tiada henti. Tetapi hal itu sudah terlambat. Aku melihat Sachi berusaha menggapaiku dengan tangannya, sementara sebuah monster memotongnya dengan tanpa ampun. Kedua matanya tetap mempercayaiku bahkan ketika dia terpecah seperti sebuah patung kaca dan menghilang. Dia telah mempercayaiku dan bergantung padaku hingga akhir, tetapi karena kata-kataku sangat lemah dan dangkal, mereka telah menjadi nggak lebih dari sebuah janji kosong, sebuah kebohongan. Keita telah menunggu kami di dalam penginapan yang telah digunakan sebagai markas sementara kami dengan kunci dari markas utama baru di tangannya. Setelah kembali kedalam penginapan seorang diri, aku menjelaskan kepada Keita tentang apa yang terjadi. Dia terus mendengarkan tanpa suara hingga aku selesai, lalu bertanya kepadaku. 'Bagaimana kau selamat?' Lalu aku mengungkapkan levelku yang sesungguhnya dan bahwa aku telah menjadi beta tester. Keita melotot kepadaku seakan-akan aku adalah sesuatu yang menjijikkan, lalu berkata satu hal. Seorang beater sepertimu nggak mempunyai hak apapun untuk bergabung dengan kami. Kata-kata itu telah menusuk menembusku seakan-akan mereka adalah sebuah pedang baja."

Tubuh Kirito bergetar sesaat menceritakan itu. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu Asuna bertanya padanya.

"Apa yang terjadi... dengan orang itu...?"

"Dia bunuh diri."

Tubuh Asuna bergetar di atas kursinya.

"Dia melompat dari pinggir lantai. Kemungkinan besar mengutukiku... Hingga saat-saat terakhirnya..."

Kirito pasti merasakan tenggorokannya menyempit. Sementara aku merasakan apa yang dirasakannya. Pasti dia telah berusaha mengubur semua masa lalu kelamnya selama ini. Tapi, ingatan-ingatan masa lalu terus tetap terbayang di benaknya. Dia pasti terpukul. Dia sangat terguncang. Walaupun dia pasti ingin menggapai Asuna untuk penghiburan, tapi aku rasa dia pasti membutuhkan penghiburan dariku. Hanya aku yang bisa menenangkannya jika dia bersedih seperti itu.

Satu-satunya pilihannya untuk saat ini, dia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya dengan erat. Melampiaskan semua perasaan bergejolak di hatinya.

"Aku telah membunuh mereka. Kalau aku nggak menyembunyikan fakta, kalau aku adalah seorang beta tester, aku pasti akan bisa membujuk mereka untuk nggak menghiraukan peti itu. Yang melakukannya adalah aku... Akulah yang telah membunuh Keita... dan Sachi..."

Masih menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya itu, dia memaksakan kata-kata ini keluar dari giginya yang bergemeretak.

Aku langsung berjalan mendekatinya, berlutut di depannya dan memegang bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya lembut dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Kau bukan pembunuh. Kau nggak perlu menyesali dirimu seperti itu. Aku merasakan apa yang kamu rasakan. Karena..."

Aku mengatakan hal itu dengan berbisik, akan tetapi suara itu terdengar sangat jelas. Dia pasti merasakan kekuatan besar meninggalkan tubuhnya yang tegang.

"Karena, aku... aku adalah kakakmu yang akan selalu menjagamu, Kirito."

Setelah mengatakan hal ini, aku membawa kepalanya ke dadaku dan memeluknya. Dia pasti merasakan sebuah kegelapan yang lembut dan hangat menutupinya.

Sementara aku menutup mataku untuk memberikan kasih sayang seorang kakak padanya. Aku selalu memeluknya seperti seorang ibu yang akan memberikannya ketenangan dan perlindungan karena aku selalu melakukannya setiap kali dia terpuruk ataupun sedih. Itu telah terjadi sejak kecil dulu, sampai sekarang pun, tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Aniki-san...," bisik Kirito di sela-sela pelukanku."Terima kasih. Aniki-san, memang yang terbaik. Aku sayang Aniki-san."

Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Kemudian tersenyum simpul.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kami berpelukan untuk beberapa saat. Hingga tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi Asuna saat ini. Pasti dia tersenyum dengan perasaan terharu akan hubungan hangat kami sebagai kakak beradik ini. Tentunya begitu, tapi aku tidak tahu juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada hari berikutnya, Kirito memakai mantel yang sangat putih menyilaukan itu dan pergi dengan Asuna menuju Grandum pada lantai 55. Tentu saja aku ikut dengan mereka karena merasa khawatir pada Kirito.

Grandum, merupakan tempat tinggal yang dijuluki "Kota Besi". Ini karena Grandum, tidak seperti kota-kota lainnya yang terbuat dari batu, hampir seluruhnya terdiri dari menara raksasa yang terbuat dari besi hitam yang mengkilap. Karena kotanya memiliki banyak sekali blacksmith, populasi playernya lumayan tinggi. Tetapi, karena tidak ada pohon atau penghijauan di sekeliling jalan, itu memunculkan perasaan kalau kota ini dingin sekali saat angin musim dingin berhembus.

Kami datang melalui gerbang plaza dan melangkah sepanjang jalan yang terbuat dari lempengan besi yang ditempelkan dengan paku. Langkah kaki Asuna terlihat berat, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Aku tidak dapat menebak apa yang dia pikirkan.

Kami berjalan di antara menara-menara besi selama sekitar sepuluh menit hingga sebuah menara yang lebih besar berdiri di hadapan kami. Tombak besi menonjol keluar di atas gerbang yang sangat besar, di mana bendera putih dengan salib merah berkibar di antara angin yang dingin. Itu adalah markas dari guild Knights of the Blood.

Di sela-sela rasa dingin yang menusuk kulit, Asuna mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sebelumnya, markas kami adalah sebuah rumah kecil di desa yang berada di pinggir lantai 39. Semua orang selalu protes kalau itu terlalu kecil dan ramai. Aku nggak menentang perluasan guild. Tapi, kota ini terlalu dingin, dan aku nggak menyukainya."

"Gitu ya...? Aku ingin semua ini cepat diselesaikan. Terus kita bertiga bisa mencari sesuatu yang hangat untuk dimakan nanti."

"Kau selalu berbicara tentang makanan. Dasar, Kirito!"

Asuna tersenyum dan terus menatap ke arah Kirito yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Dia sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahku, yang terdiam karena mendengarkan mereka, dan memilih berdiri seperti itu selama beberapa detik.

"Baiklah, kita masuk. Menma, kau juga."

Lalu dia melihatku. Aku mengangguk dalam diam. Dia mulai berjalan menuju menara itu dengan langkah yang panjang. Aku dan Kirito buru-buru mengikutinya dari belakang.

Setelah menaiki tangga, kami mencapai dua buah gerbang yang terbuka lebar, meski ada seorang penjaga dengan armor berat dan sebuah tombak yang lumayan panjang di kedua sisi.

Asuna berjalan mendekati mereka, hak dari sepatunya berbunyi setiap kali menyentuh lantai.

Saat dia mendekati mereka, kedua penjaga itu memberi hormat dengan mengangkat tombak mereka dari atas tanah.

"Terima kasih atas kerja keras kalian."

Dengan jawabannya yang tegas dan langkahnya yang percaya diri, sulit untuk mempercayai kalau dia adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa kepemimpinan yang kuat. Kami mengikutinya dari belakang, melewati kedua penjaga itu dan masuk ke dalam menara dengannya.

Seperti bangunan lainnya di Grandum, menara ini juga dibuat dari besi hitam. Lantai pertamanya terdiri dari lobby yang luas, tapi tidak ada seorangpun di dalamnya sekarang.

Berpikir kalau bangunannya lebih dingin dibandingkan dengan jalan di luar, kami melangkah melewati lantai mosaik, yang dibuat dengan cermat dari berbagai jenis logam, dan mencapai sebuah tangga spiral.

Kami menaiki tangga itu, langkah kaki kami bergema sepanjang lorong. Tangganya menjulang tinggi sekali, orang dengan status vitality yang rendah pasti akan menyerah di tengah jalan. Setelah melewati begitu banyak pintu, tampaknya Kirito mulai khawatir tentang berapa jauh lagi kami harus pergi. Lalu Asuna tiba-tiba berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi yang dingin.

"Ini…?" kata Kirito yang bengong.

"Ya…," Asuna mengangguk dengan ekspresi ragu di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia khawatir karena membawa aku yang bukan termasuk anggota KoB. Tapi, dia memantapkan hatinya, mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengetuk pintunya dengan keras, dan membukanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Aku dan Kirito mengedipkan mata masing-masing saat cahaya terang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di dalam adalah ruangan besar yang meliputi luas satu lantai dari menara ini. Dinding di keempat sisinya terbuat dari kaca transparan. Cahaya yang tersaring olehnya mewarnai ruangan dengan warna abu-abu monoton.

Sebuah meja setengah lingkaran berdiri di tengah ruangan, lima pria duduk di kursi di belakangnya. Aku tidak pernah melihat keempat orang di samping, tapi aku mengenal dengan baik orang yang berada di tengah. Dia adalah sang Paladin, Heathcliff.

Asuna berjalan mendekati meja, suara langkah dari sepatunya bergema, dan dia memberikan hormat ringan.

"Aku datang bersama anggota baru kita."

Heathcliff menunjukkan sebuah senyuman pahit.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membawa dia juga ke sini?"

Dia melihat ke arahku saat mengatakan hal itu. Aku menatapnya dengan datar dan berdiri di samping kanan Asuna.

"Maaf, jika aku ikut juga di sini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin menemani mereka saja."

"Maksudmu menjadi bodyguard Asuna dan Kirito?"

"Bisa dikatakan begitu."

Aku menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedatar mungkin. Semua orang pun terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Heathcliff mengangguk sedikit dan menepukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja bersamaan.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, itu akan merepotkan. Aku rasa Asuna tidak perlu pengawalan. Terlebih Kirito, dia adalah swordman yang hebat dan sudah termasuk dalam anggota guild kami. Sebaiknya kau menunggu di luar sampai kegiatan mereka selesai."

"Aku tidak akan menunggu di luar. Aku akan tetap di samping mereka, walaupun apa yang terjadi. Kalau kalian melarangku ataupun mengusirku, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menghunuskan pedangku untuk menusuk kalian! Camkan itu!"

Pria yang duduk di paling kanan berdiri mendengar jawabanku yang mengancam, ekspresinya berubah. Tapi, Heathcliff menghentikannya hanya dengan mengayunkan tangan saja.

"Baiklah, kau boleh bergerak bebas semaumu di sini, Menma..."

Dia tiba-tiba menatapku, matanya yang tajam menunjukkan suatu permintaan yang tak tergoyahkan di baliknya.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin bertarung denganmu juga. Ingat itu!"

"…"

Aku akhirnya merasa kalau aku bisa mengerti sedikit tentang pria misterius ini.

Dia adalah orang yang terobsesi dengan duel pedang. Terlebih lagi, dia berhasil mengalahkan Kirito pada duel waktu itu. Aku merasa dia punya kepercayaan diri yang tak tergoyahkan dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Dia adalah orang yang tidak bisa membuang harga dirinya sebagai seorang gamer meski terjebak dalam game kematian ini.

Dengan kata lain, dia sama seperti Kirito.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata Heathcliff, Asuna, yang diam sejak tadi, membuka mulutnya dan berbicara seperti dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Ketua, aku nggak keberatan jika Menma selalu ikut denganku dan Kirito, biarpun nggak termasuk anggota KoB. Jika ketua memang mengizinkannya."

Aku menaruh tanganku di pundak Asuna, yang kata-katanya telah berubah menjadi lebih ringan, dan mengambil satu langkah ke depan. Aku menghadapi tatapan Heathcliff secara langsung, dan mulutku bergerak dengan sendirinya.

"Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu, Heathcliff," kedua mataku menyipit tajam."Tapi, kau memegang perkataanmu yang mengizinkan aku bergerak bebas di sini, bukan? Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?"

Heathcliff terdiam sebentar dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Aku serius."

Semua tampak kaget mendengarnya. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat tajam.

Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan mengikuti kemanapun Kirito pergi. Kirito sendiri juga memintaku untuk terus menemaninya karena dia tidak mau jauh sedikitpun dariku. Dia masih bersikap manja walaupun sudah dikenal sebagai Black Swordman di dunia SAO ini.

Mau tidak mau, Asuna terpaksa membawaku walaupun Asuna melarangku untuk ikut bersamanya dan Kirito ke Grandum. Tapi, aku tetap bertekad kuat akan mengikuti Kirito kemanapun dia pergi dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi nanti.

Mulai hari ini, dia akan memulai tugasnya sebagai anggota guild Knights of the Blood. Akan tetapi, berlawanan dengan kelompok biasanya yang beranggotakan lima orang, Asuna memanfaatkan wewenangnya dan memperbolehkan para anggotanya termasuk Kirito untuk membuat kelompok dua orang, jadi dalam kenyataannya, hal ini tidak berbeda dengan kemarin.

Setelah itu, kami berada di ruang lobby. Mempersiapkan rencana kegiatan guild hari ini.

Tapi...

Perintah yang menunggu mereka, di dalam markas utama benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Latihan...?

"Ya. Kita akan membuat kelompok berisikan empat orang dan pergi melalui area labirin dari lantai 55 hingga kita mencapai area tempat tinggal di lantai 56."

Pria yang mengatakan hal ini adalah salah satu dari empat pria lain yang berada di ruang rapat tadi, ketika Kirito berbicara dengan Heathcliff. Dia adalah seorang pria besar dengan ikal rambut pirang tebal dan kelihatan seperti seorang pembawa kapak.

"Tunggu, Godfree! Kirito akan..."

Sementara Asuna mulai berdebat, Godfree mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menjawab dengan sebuah suara, yang percaya diri, bila bukan angkuh.

"Bahkan sang wakil ketua harus mengikuti aturan. Aku tidak keberatan mengenai kelompok yang dia ikuti untuk penjelajahan. Tetapi sebagai pemimpin dari pasukan pelopor, aku harus menguji kemampuannya. Bahkan bila dia adalah seorang pengguna unique skill, kita tidak benar-benar tahu apakah dia akan berguna bagi kita."

"De-Dengan kekuatan Kirito, nggak mungkin dia akan menjadi sebuah gangguan..."

Kirito menenangkan Asuna yang gelisah sebelum berkata,"Kalau kau ingin melihat, maka aku akan menunjukkanmu. Tetapi, aku nggak ingin membuang-buang waktu pada labirin level rendah seperti itu. Apa harus bergegas melaluinya dalam satu kali perjalanan akan kau setujui?"

Godfree menutup mulutnya dengan ekspresi tidak senang. Lalu dia pergi setelah berkata,"Berkumpul di gerbang kota sebelah barat dalam tiga puluh menit."

"Sikap macam apa itu!?" Asuna menendang sebuah pilar baja dengan sepatunya karena jengkel."Maafkan aku, Kirito. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau kita telah melarikan diri..."

"Kalau kita melakukan hal itu, semua anggota dari guild akan secara bersama-sama mengutukku hingga mati."

CTAK!

Kirito tersenyum dan dengan bercanda memukul kepala Asuna.

"Huh, aku berpikir kalau kita bertiga akan bersama hari ini... Apa aku harus pergi bersamamu...?"

Aku ikut andil dalam percakapan mereka.

"Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu, Kirito."

"Ah, aku rasa mungkin Aniki-san di sini saja. Temani Asuna. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja kok. Nggak usah cemasin aku. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagian aku sudah masuk dalam anggota KoB ini, kan?"

"Serius nih? Yakin?"

"Yakin, Aniki-san. Percayalah sama aku."

"Ya, baiklah, jika kau bilang gitu. Apa boleh buat."

"Aku akan segera kembali. Tunggulah di sini."

"Yaaa... Hati-hati..."

Kami mengangguk dengan enggan. Setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah kami, dia berjalan keluar dari markas besar. Kami menyaksikan kepergiannya sampai hilang dari pandangan kami.

Entah mengapa firasatku menjadi tidak enak. Aku merasa sangat khawatir pada keadaan Kirito. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian.

Secara refleks, aku langsung berlari cepat dan meninggalkan Asuna begitu saja. Asuna tersentak dan memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"MENMA, KAU MAU KEMANA!? TUNGGUIN AKU DONG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...Apa yang kau maksud?"

Kirito bertanya kepada Godfree secara perlahan.

"Hmm, aku sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada kalian berdua. Tetapi, karena sekarang mulai saat ini kau adalah teman seperjuangan dari guild yang sama dengannya, aku berpikir saat ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk memperbaiki perseteruan di antara kalian berdua."

Sementara Kirito menatap Godfree yang tertawa terbahak-bahak, Kuradeel berjalan secara perlahan ke arahnya.

"…"

Sang Black Swordman menjadi curiga dan bersiap untuk bereaksi terhadap situasi apapun. Walaupun mereka berada dalam safe area, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Tetapi berlawanan dengan semua perkiraan Kirito, Kuradeel tiba-tiba menundukkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu secara lirih di balik rambut panjangnya.

"Maaf... atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu..."

Kali ini Kirito benar-benar terkejut. Mulutnya ternganga karena heran dan dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Aku tidak akan berlaku kasar lagi... Aku berharap kau dapat memaafkanku..."

Kirito tidak dapat melihat raut wajahnya di balik rambut panjangnya yang berminyak.

"Ah... Nggak apa-apa..."

Saat Kirito memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangguk, dia bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang telah terjadi. Apakah Kuradeel telah melakukan operasi penggantian kepribadian atau sesuatu yang lain?

"Ya, ya. Sekarang masalah sudah terselesaikan!"

Godfree kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kirito merasa sangat curiga, Kuradeel pasti telah merencanakan sesuatu, tetapi dia tidak dapat menebaknya dengan melihat kepala Kuradeel yang tertunduk. Berkebalikan dengan emosi yang dilebih-lebihkan, SAO masih kesulitan untuk menampilkan ekspresi wajah yang semu. Kirito hanya dapat menerima permintaan maafnya sekarang, tetapi dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lengah.

Anggota terakhir akhirnya tiba setelah beberapa waktu, dan mereka mulai berangkat menuju labirin. Saat Kirito hendak melangkah, Godfree menghentikannya dengan nada kasar.

"Tunggu... latihan hari ini akan dilakukan dalam keadaan yang paling realistis. Aku ingin melihat sebagaimana bagus kalian menghadapi keadaan genting, jadi aku akan mengambil semua kristal kalian."

"Bahkan teleport crystal kami?"

Godfree hanya mengangguk. Kirito ragu-ragu mengenai hal ini. Kristal, terutama teleport crystal, adalah jaring pengaman terakhir pada death game ini. Kirito tidak pernah bertualang tanpa kristal-kristal ini. Dia hendak menolak, tetapi masalah ini mungkin saja membuat Asuna berada dalam situasi yang bermasalah, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menahan ucapannya.

Melihat Kuradeel dan yang lainnya menyerahkan kristal mereka dengan patuh, dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti. Godfree bahkan memeriksa inventory-nya secara seksama setelah itu.

"Hmm, baguslah. Sekarang mari kita berangkat!"

Di bawah perintah Godfree, mereka berjalan keluar dari Grandum dan berjalan menuju area labirin yang dapat mereka lihat di arah barat dari kejauhan.

Area latihan pada lantai lima puluh lima adalah daerah tandus nyaris tanpa tumbuhan. Kirito hendak menyelesaikan latihan secepat mungkin, sehingga dia menyarankan untuk berlari sepanjang jalan ke arah labirin, tetapi sarannya ditolak mentah-mentah dengan sebuah lambaian tangan dari Godfree. Hal ini mungkin karena dia menfokuskan untuk menaikkan strength stat-nya dan mengabaikan dexterity. Kirito hanya dapat menyerah dan meneruskan perjalanan melalui gurun tanpa akhir ini.

Mereka beberapa kali bertemu dengan monster-monster. Tetapi mengenai hal ini, Kirito tidak mempunyai cukup kesabaran untuk menunggu perintah Godfree, jadi dia dengan mudahnya menebas mereka saat itu juga.

Pada akhirnya, setelah melewati beberapa gunung yang tinggi dan berbatu, batu-batu kapur berwarna abu-abu dari labirin akhirnya terlihat.

"Baiklah, kita sekarang beristirahat di sini!"

Setelah Godfree mengumumkan hal ini dengan nada kasar, kelompok ini berhenti.

"..."

Kirito ingin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam labirin, tetapi karena dia mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan ditolak walaupun dia mengusulkannya, dia hanya menghela napas dan duduk pada sebuah batu. Saat ini sudah mendekati tengah hari.

"Aku akan membagikan makanannya."

Godfree kemudian mengambil empat kantung kulit dan melemparkannya kepada masing masing anggota. Kirito menangkap miliknya dengan satu tangan dan membukanya tanpa mengharapkan apa-apa. Di dalam kantong itu terdapat sebotol air dan roti keras yang dijual di toko milik NPC.

Dia membuka botolnya dan meminum seteguk penuh sementara mengutuk keberuntungannya, dia bisa saja memakan sandwich buatan kakaknya dan mengajak Asuna makan bersama di rumah kakaknya saat ini kalau semuanya telah berjalan lancar.

Lalu, dia tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa Kuradeel duduk di batu yang jauh. Kuradeel bahkan tidak membuka kantungnya, dan kedua mata di balik rambut panjangnya, menatap dengan niat buruk ke arahnya dan para anggota lainnya.

Apakah yang mungkin sedang dia tatap itu...?

Hawa dingin tiba-tiba menyerang sekujur tubuh Kirito. Ada yang sedang menunggu sesuatu terjadi. Sesuatu itu kemungkinan besar adalah...

Kirito langsung membuang botol yang dibawanya dan mencoba untuk memuntahkan cairan itu dari mulutnya.

Tetapi, sudah terlambat. Tenaganya tiba-tiba menghilang dan dia terjatuh. Terlihat HP bar di ujung penglihatannya, HP bar ini dikelilingi oleh garis hijau yang biasanya tidak ada di sana.

Tidak mungkin dia salah, apa yang baru dia minum adalah racun untuk melumpuhkan.

Saat dia melihat sekelilingnya, dia mengetahui bahwa Godfree dan yang lainnya juga telah menggeliat di tanah. Dia langsung mencari ke dalam kantung menggunakan tangan kirinya, tetapi hal ini hanya memperkuat rasa paniknya. Dia menyadari kalau dia telah menyerahkan semua antidote crystal-nya kepada Godfree. Dia masih memiliki sebuah potion, tetapi potion ini tidak berpengaruh terhadap kelumpuhan.

"Khu... Khu... Khuuu..."

Tawa yang melengking mencapai telinga Kirito. Sementara Kuradeel duduk di batu, ia memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kelopak matanya yang tebal menunjukkan ekstasi kegilaan yang Kirito ingat dengan sangat baik.

"Waha! Haha! Hyahahahaha!"

Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menengadah ke langit, kelihatannya tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Godfree menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah kebingungan.

"Apa... apa yang terjadi...? Bukankah airnya... disiapkan... olehmu, Kuradeel..."

"Godfree! Cepat, gunakan antidote crystal!"

Setelah mendengarkan teriakan Kirito, Godfree akhirnya mulai mencari di dalam kantung di sisi tubuhnya.

"Hya...!"

Dengan teriakan yang aneh, Kuradeel melompat dari batu tempat duduknya dan menendang tangan kiri Godfree dengan sepatunya. Sebuah kristal hijau bergulir dari tangan Godfree.

Kuradeel mengambilnya, dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung Godfree, mengambil kristal yang tersisa dalam kantong, dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantungnya sendiri.

Semuanya telah berakhir.

"Kuradeel…. Apa, apa yang kau lakukan? Apakah ini adalah semacam... Latihan?"

"Bodoh!"

Kuradeel mengatakan hal ini sembari dia menendang Godfree, yang masih belum dapat mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan menggumamkan hal bodoh ini, pada mulutnya.

"Argh!"

HP Godfree menurun sedikit, dan pada saat yang bersamaan cursor Kuradeel berubah dari kuning menjadi warna oranye yang menunjukkan status kriminal. Tetapi hal ini tidak mengubah apapun. Tidak mungkin seseorang akan melewati lantai yang telah diselesaikan.

"Godfree-san, aku selalu menganggap kamu sebagai seorang idiot, tetapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kamu akan separah ini. Apakah otakmu juga terbuat dari otot?"

Tawa tajam Kuradeel membahana ke seluruh gurun.

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu. Tetapi aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan makanan pembuka..."

Kuradeel menghunuskan two-handed sword miliknya sembari berkata. Dia mengangkatnya tinggi ke udara dan meregangkan tubuh kurusnya. Cahaya mentari terpantul dari bilah pedangnya yang tebal saat dia mengayun-ayunkan pedang itu.

"T-Tunggu, Kuradeel! Kau... Apa... Apa yang kau katakan ... Bukankah... Bukankah ini adalah latihan?"

"Tutup mulutmu dan matilah!"

Kuradeel meludah dan mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ampun. Terdengar suara yang keras dan menjengkelkan. HP Godfree menurun secara drastis.

Godfree akhirnya menyadari seberapa serius keadaannya dan mulai berteriak. Tetapi sekarang sudah terlambat.

Dua, tiga kali pedangnya terayun ke bawah tanpa ampun dengan berkilatan cahaya, dan HP Godfree berkurang banyak dalam setiap ayunan pedang itu. Kemudian, saat HP Godfree mencapai area merah, Kuradeel berhenti.

Saat Kirito baru saja berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh tidak peduli seberapa gilanya dia, Kuradeel membalik pegangan pedangnya dan secara perlahan menusukkannya ke tubuh Godfree. Saat HP Godfree berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, Kuradeel mulai mendorong pedang itu dengan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

"Hyahahahaha!"

Sementara teriakan Godfree menjadi semakin keras, Kuradeel mulai berteriak juga. Pedang itu mulai tertanam dalam tubuh Godfree secara perlahan-lahan dan HP-nya berkurang secara stabil. Sementara anggota lain dan Kirito melihat dalam diam, pedang Kuradeel menembus tubuh Godfree sepenuhnya, dan HP bar-nya menjadi nol pada saat yang bersamaan. Godfree kemungkinan besar tetap tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi walaupun pada saat itu, tubuhnya terpecah menjadi pecahan yang tak terhitung.

Kuradeel secara perlahan menarik pedangnya dari tanah, lalu memalingkan mukanya seperti boneka mekanis dan melihat anggota lainnya.

"Ah! Ahhh!"

Dengan teriakan-teriakan pendek ini, anggota tersebut mengayun-ayunkan lengannya dalam usahanya untuk melarikan diri. Kuradeel mulai berjalan ke arah mereka dengan langkah yang aneh.

"Aku tidak ada dendam terhadapmu. Tetapi menurut rencanaku, hanya aku saja yang kembali dengan selamat."

Dia kemudian mengangkat pedangnya sembari bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aaaahh!"

"Kau ingin dengar~? Sebenarnya, kelompok kami..."

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, telinganya tidak mendengar teriakan-teriakan anggota lainnya itu.

"Telah disergap di gurun oleh sekelompok besar dari PKers..."

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. "Kami bertarung dengan sengit, tetapi tiga anggota yang lain telah meninggal..."

Seterusnya pedangnya terayun lagi.

"Aku hanyalah satu-satunya yang tersisa, tetapi aku berhasil mengusir para kriminal itu dan berhasil bertahan hidup sebelum kembali ke HQ..."

Setelah serangan keempat, HP dari para anggota itu habis. Sebuah suara yang membuat tubuh Kirito menggigil, berbunyi. Tetapi Kuradeel bersikap seakan dia telah mendengarkan suara dari seorang dewi. Dia berdiri di sana, di tengah ledakan serpihan-serpihan, dan mendengarkannya dengan ekspresi bahagia tergambar di wajahnya.

Kali ini bukan hari pertamanya...

Kirito sangat yakin akan hal ini. Cursor milik Kuradeel mungkin telah berubah menjadi warna oranye dari kriminal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu, tetapi masih ada banyak cara tercela untuk membunuh orang tanpa merubah warna cursor-nya. Akan tetapi, mengerti mengenai hal ini sekarang tidak akan memecahkan masalah apapun.

Akhirnya, Kuradeel berbalik untuk melihat Kirito, dengan kegembiraan yang tak tertahankan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Dia berjalan perlahan ke arah Kirito, pedangnya membuat suara yang memuakkan saat dia menggoreskannya di tanah sepanjang perjalanannya.

"Hei!"

Dia merundukkan badan di sebelah Kirito, yang masih tergeletak di tanah, dan berbisik kepada Kirito.

"Karena idiot sepertimu, aku harus membunuh dua orang yang benar-benar tidak bersalah."

"Walaupun begitu kau terlihat sangat senang akan hal itu."

Kirito merespon sementara dia dengan putus asa berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari situasi ini.

Di saat ini, dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain berharap keajaiban datang. Berharap kakaknya atau Asuna datang untuk membebaskannya dalam bahaya seperti ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aniki-san, Asuna, semoga kalian datang menolongku dari orang gila ini!' batin Kirito di dalam hatinya.

Dari tubuhnya, yang dapat bergerak hanyalah bibir dan tangan kirinya. Karena kelumpuhan mencegah seseorang untuk membuka menu window, berarti hal ini juga melarang player untuk mengirim pesan jenis apapun. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa hal ini tidak akan banyak membantu, dia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya, yang berada pada blind-spot dari Kuradeel, sementara dia terus berbicara.

"Mengapa seseorang sepertimu bergabung dengan KOB? Sebuah criminal guild akan lebih cocok untukmu."

"Heh, kenapa kau bertanya mengenai sesuatu yang sudah pasti? Aku bergabung karena gadis itu."

Dia mengatakannya dengan suaranya yang parau dan menjilat bibirnya. Saat Kirito menyadari bahwa dia sedang berbicara tentang Asuna, darah Kirito mulai mendidih.

"KAU BRENGSEK!"

"Woah, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah semuanya ini hanyalah sebuah permainan...? Jangan khawatir, aku akan menjaga wakil ketuamu yang berharga itu. Lagipula, aku mempunyai banyak item yang berguna."

Kuradeel mengambil botol air minum yang telah diracuninya dan mengguncangkannya untuk membuat suara percikan. Kemudian dia memberikan kedipan mata yang aneh dan meneruskan pembicaraannya.

"Terus kau baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat menarik, bahwa aku lebih cocok menjadi anggota criminal guild."

"Ya, itu kebenarannya."

"Aku sedang memujimu. Kau sangat jeli. Khehekhe...!"

Kuradeel sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saat dia tertawa. Kemudian dia tiba-tiba melepaskan sarung tangan kirinya. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya dan memperlihatkan lengan bawahnya sehingga Kirito dapat melihat apa yang ada di baliknya.

"...!"

Saat Kirito melihat apa yang ada di sana, nafasnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Apa yang ada di sana adalah sebuah tato. Tato itu berwujud karikatur seperti manga tentang sebuah peti mati hitam kelam.

Sebuah mulut dan sepasang mata membentuk seringai lebar pada permukaan tutup peti, tulang-belulang dari sebuah tangan tengkorak menggapai keluar dari dalam peti.

"Itu... Adalah lambang dari... Laughing Coffin?"

Kirito menanyakan hal itu dengan suara serak. Kuradeel tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

Laughing Coffin sebelumnya adalah grup PK terbesar dan terburuk di Aincrad. Mereka dipimpin oleh seseorang yang kejam dan licik, dan terus bereksperimen tanpa akhir dengan metode-metode baru untuk membunuh orang, pada akhirnya, jumlah pemain yang telah dibunuhnya berjumlah hingga tiga digit satuan.

Para pemain pertama mencoba memecahkan masalah ini dengan negosiasi, tetapi setiap pembawa pesan yang dikirim segera dibunuh. Para pemain bahkan tidak dapat mengerti kenapa mereka melakukan PK, karena hal ini hanya menurunkan kemungkinan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, dan karena hal ini para pemain tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan mereka. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, para pemain yang bertujuan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini telah membentuk grup penaklukan yang menyaingi grup-grup pembunuh boss, dan pada akhirnya menghancurkan guild mereka setelah beberapa pertarungan yang panjang dan berdarah.

Asuna dan Kirito juga pernah menjadi bagian dari grup tersebut. Tetapi, informasi mengenai grup ini telah bocor entah di mana, dan para Pker telah bersiap-siap dan menantikan mereka.

Dalam usaha keras Kirito untuk melindungi teman seperjuangannya, pada akhirnya dia mengambil nyawa dari dua anggota Laughing Coffin secara tidak sengaja.

"Apakah ini... Untuk balas dendam? Kau adalah orang yang selamat dari Laughing Coffin?"

Kirito menanyakan hal ini dengan suara parau. Kuradeel secara virtual meludahkan jawabannya.

"Heh, tidak mungkin. Kenapa aku akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu? Aku baru-baru saja bergabung dengan Laughing Coffin, dan hanya dalam semangat. Aku belajar teknik melumpuhkan ini dari mereka... Ah, cerita yang membosankan."

Dia berdiri dengan gerakan yang hampir mirip dengan mesin dan mengangkat pedangnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kita sudah cukup lama berbicara. Efek racunnya akan segera habis sebentar lagi, jadi aku perlu menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku telah memimpikan saat ini... semenjak duel saat itu..."

Api berkobar di kedua matanya, yang terbuka lebar sekali hingga berbentuk lingkaran. Dia tersenyum sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, dan dia bahkan berjinjit saat dia bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya.

Sesaat sebelum dia bergerak, Kirito melemparkan mata pisau di tangan kirinya hanya menggunakan pergelangan tangannya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia mengarahkannya ke arah wajah di mana cederanya akan lebih parah, accuracy penalty dari kelumpuhan menyebabkan mata pisau baja itu meleset dan menusuk lengan kiri Kuradeel. HP Kuradeel hanya berkurang sedikit, sementara Kirito jatuh ke dalam situasi yang tanpa harapan.

"Sakit juga..."

Kuradeel mengerutkan alisnya dan melebarkan senyumnya, kemudian menusuk lengan kanan Kirito dengan ujung pedangnya. Dia kemudian memelintirkannya dua kali, lalu tiga kali.

"Argh...!"

Walaupun Kirito tidak merasakan sakit sedikitpun, perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dari stimulasi di syaraf menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya bersamaan dengan efek kuat dari kelumpuhan. Setiap kali pedang itu menusuk lengannya, HP-nya berkurang secara lambat tapi pasti.

Apakah masih di sana...? Apakah efek dari racunnya masih belum hilang...?

Kirito menggeretakkan giginya dan menunggu saat di mana tubuhnya akan terbebas. Jangka waktu dari kelumpuhan berbeda-beda berdasarkan dari kekuatan racun lainnya. Tetapi, kebanyakan racun penyebab kelumpuhan kehilangan efektivitasnya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit atau sekitar itu.

Kuradeel menarik pedangnya lalu menusuk kaki kiri Kirito. Perasaan tidak mengenakkan kembali menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Kirito, dan sistem dari permainan ini mengkalkulasikan tingkat cederanya tanpa ampun.

"Jadi...? Bagaimana rasanya...? Bagaimana rasanya mengetahui kalau kau akan mati sebentar lagi...? Maukah kau... Beritahu aku...?"

Kuradeel mengatakan hal ini dengan hampir berbisik saat dia menatap wajahku dengan penuh perhatian.

"Katakan sesuatu cumi-cumi... Menangis dan berteriaklah kalau kau tidak ingin mati..."

HP Kirito menurun hingga di bawah garis tengah dan berubah menjadi warna kuning.

Kelumpuhannya masih belum hilang juga. Sekujur tubuhnya menjadi semakin dingin, seakan-akan kematian sedang menyelubunginya dengan udara beku, rasa dinginnya secara perlahan merangkak dari kedua kakinya.

Dia telah melihat banyak pemain yang meninggal di dalam SAO. Mereka semua memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sama saat mereka terpecah menjadi pecahan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan menghilang, ekspresi itu selalu merupakan ekspresi sederhana dari sebuah perenungan, sebuah ekspresi yang menanyakan, "apakah aku benar-benar akan mati seperti ini?"

Ekspresi itu kemungkinan besar disebabkan karena, jauh di dalam hati kita, tidak seorangpun dari kita ingin menerima peraturan mutlak dari permainan ini. Kita sebenarnya tidak ingin mempercayai bahwa kematian di dalam permainan ini berarti kematian yang sesungguhnya.

Kita semua menaruh harap pada sebuah spekulasi, bahwa "mungkin kita hanya akan kembali ke dunia nyata saat HP kita menjadi nol dan kita menghilang." Tentu saja, kau perlu mati sendiri untuk mengetahui apakah yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Bila kau berpikir mengenai hal ini seperti itu, lalu kematian akan menjadi salah satu cara untuk melarikan diri dari permainan ini.

"Hei, hei, katakan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar berusaha membunuhmu sekarang."

Kuradeel menarik pedangnya dari kaki Kirito dan kali ini menusuk perut Kirito. HP Kirito menurun secara drastis dan menuju ke area berbahaya yaitu warna Kirito merasa hal ini bukanlah hal yang menjadi perhatiannya, seakan-akan ini semua terjadi di dunia lain yang jauh.

Walaupun dia sedang disiksa dengan pedang ini, pikirannya sedang berjalan ke arah jalan yang kelam dan teringat kakaknya, seakan-akan kain yang berat dan tebal perlahan-lahan menutupinya.

Lalu kemudian, rasa takut yang kuat tiba-tiba mencengkeram hatinya.

'Aniki-san... Jika aku menghilang dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini, aku titipkan Asuna sama Aniki-san. Jangan sampai Asuna jatuh ke tangan Kuradeel dan harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku. Tolong, jaga Asuna. Aku mempercayai Asuna sama Aniki-san karena aku tahu Aniki-san mencintai Asuna. Tapi, ...'

Kemungkinan itu membuat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan yang mengejutkannya dan membuatnya kembali sadar.

"Kaaaah!"

Kirito membuka matanya, mencengkeram pedang yang tertanam ke dalam perutnya, dan mulai menariknya keluar dengan kekuatan yang masih ada padanya. Dia hanya memiliki sekitar sepuluh persen HP tersisa. Kuradeel lalu berteriak kaget:

"Huh... huh? Apa ini, kau takut mati?"

"Ya... Aku... Nggak boleh mati dulu.…"

"Heh! Hyahaha! Begini lebih baik!"

Kuradeel tertawa seperti burung yang aneh dan menekan pedangnya dengan seluruh berat tubuhnya. Kirito menahannya dengan satu tangan. Sistemnya melakukan perhitungan-perhitungan yang rumit berdasarkan atas kekuatannya dan Kuradeel dan menetapkan hasilnya.

Hasil akhirnya, pedangnya kembali menusuk Kirito lagi, perlahan tetapi pasti. Kirito dipenuhi dengan rasa takut dan putus asa.

Apakah ini akhirnya?

Apakah dia akan mati? Meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuna di dalam dunia yang gila ini?

Dia berusaha melawan pedang yang perlahan-lahan mendekat dan rasa putus asa yang menggapai dari dalam dirinya. Berharap penuh pada kekuatannya yang tersisa.

"Mati! Maaatiiii!"

Kuradeel berteriak dengan suara yang melengking.

Niat membunuh yang berbentuk pedang yang bersinar kusam mendekat sentimeter demi sentimeter. Lalu akhirnya, ujung dari pedang itu mencapai tubuh Kirito dan perlahan menusuk masuk...

Pada saat yang sama, datanglah sebuah seberkas cahaya kilat.

Ini adalah seberkas cahaya kilat yang berwarna kuning.

"Hah...!?"

WHUUUSH!

Dengan seruan terkejut ini, pembunuh itu beserta pedangnya terlempar tinggi ke udara. Kirito terdiam menatap bayang-bayang dari orang yang telah datang.

"Untung sekali, tepat pada waktunya."

Suaranya yang bergetar terdengar datar. Tapi, terkesan adanya emosi kuat yang ingin meledak. Dialah yang menebas Kuradeel dengan pedangnya yang digabungkan dengan kecepatan tubuhnya seperti kilat, "Yellow Flash."

"Syukurlah... Kita belum terlambat, Menma. Terima kasih, Tuhan..."

Lalu terdengar juga sebuah suara yang lebih indah daripada kepakan sayap seorang malaikat. Bibirnya bergetar hebat sembari dia jatuh berlutut dan melihat Kirito.

"Masih hidup... Kau masih hidup, benarkan, Kirito?"

"Ya, aku masih hidup."

Suara Kirito terdengar begitu lemah sehingga hal itu mengejutkannya. Asuna mengangguk sekali dan mengeluarkan kristal berwarna merah muda dari kantungnya, lalu memberikan kristal berwarna merah muda itu padaku.

"Gunakan ini, Menma. Dengan begini, Kirito pulih kembali seperti sediakala."

Naruto menerimanya dengan perasaan yang benar-benar cemas. Dengan cepat, dia mengangguk, berlutut, dan meletakkan tangan kirinya pada dada Kirito dan berteriak.

"HEAL!"

Kristal itu pecah dan HP bar Kirito terisi saat itu juga. Setelah memastikan kesembuhannya, Asuna berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan segera membereskan hal ini."

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu tersentak dan melihat ke arah Asuna. Begitu juga dengan Kirito.

"Tapi, Asuna..."

"Jangan khawatir, Menma. Kau diam dan lihat saja. Jagalah adikmu dengan baik! Akan aku beri pelajaran yang keras pada Kuradeel sekarang!"

Asuna lalu berdiri, menghunuskan rapiernya dengan anggun, dan mulai berjalan.

Sasarannya, Kuradeel masih berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah. Saat dia melihat orang yang berjalan ke arahnya, kedua matanya terbelalak.

"A-Asuna-sama... Ba-Bagaimana anda sampai di sini...? H-Hal, ini, adalah latihan, ya, tadi ada kecelakaan di tengah latihan."

Kuradeel melompat ke atas seakan-akan dia memiliki pegas di tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk mengutarakan alasan dengan suaranya yang gugup. Tetapi sebelum dia selesai, tangan kanan Asuna bercahaya dan ujung pedangnya merobek mulut Kuradeel. Dia tidak menjadi kriminal karena musuhnya telah memiliki cursor oranye.

"Ahh!"

Kuradeel menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, menyodorkan badan ke belakang, dan terhenti sesaat. Kemudian, sembari dia kembali berdiri tegak, kedua matanya penuh dengan amarah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kau perempuan jalang! Kau berbuat terlalu jauh... Heh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya perlu mengurusmu juga..."

Tetapi dia berhenti di tengah kata-katanya, Asuna telah mulai menyerang dengan ganas segera setelah dia mempererat genggaman pada pedangnya. Rapier miliknya menggambar lintasan-lintasan cahaya yang tak terhitung banyaknya saat rapier miliknya menyayat dan menusuk

Kuradeel dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Bahkan Naruto dan Kirito tidak dapat melihat jalur pedangnya, dan mereka berada beberapa level di atasnya. Mereka hanya menyaksikan bidadari ini mengayunkan pedangnya hampir seakan-akan dia sedang menari.

Tarian itu sangat indah. Asuna memukul mundur musuhnya dengan tanpa ekspresi, rambut cokelat kemerah-merahannya mengalir sementara percikan-percikan kemarahan menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya, keindahannya tak terlukiskan.

"Ah! Kaaaa!"

Kuradeel sudah mulai panik, pedangnya terayun liar tanpa sekalipun menggores Asuna.

Sementara HP-nya menurun dari daerah kuning ke daerah merah, Kuradeel akhirnya membuang pedangnya ke samping dan berteriak dengan kedua tangannya terangkat di udara.

"B-baiklah! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf!"

Dia lalu berlutut dan memohon.

"A-aku akan meninggalkan guild! Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapan kalian lagi! Jadi..."

Asuna mendengarkan permohonannya dalam diam.

Dia lalu mengangkat pedangnya perlahan dan membalik pegangan pedangnya. Tangannya yang mungil menegang karena gugup, dan kemudian terangkat beberapa sentimeter saat dia bersiap untuk menusuk Kuradeel. Pada saat itu pembunuh itu berteriak lebih keras.

"Heeeek! A-Aku tidak mau mati!"

Pedangnya terhenti tiba-tiba seperti menghantam dinding yang tidak terlihat. Tubuh mungilnya mulai gemetar dengan hebat.

Naruto dapat sepenuhnya memahami konflik di dalam diri Asuna, mengenai rasa takut dan amarahnya.

Dari apa yang Naruto dan Kirito tahu, dia belum pernah membunuh siapapun di dalam permainan ini.

Karena bila seorang pemain terbunuh di dunia ini maka dia juga akan mati di dunia nyata, PK di dalam network game ini sama dengan pembunuhan yang sebenarnya.

'Ya. Berhenti, Asuna. Jangan melakukannya.'

Ketika Naruto meneriakkan hal ini kepada dirinya sendiri, dia juga memikirkan hal yang sebaliknya pada saat yang sama.

'Tidak, jangan ragu-ragu. Ini adalah kesempatan yang dia tunggu.'

Perkiraan Naruto menjadi kenyataan. Tapi...

"Ahahahaha!"

Mereka tidak yakin kapan Kuradeel mengambil pedangnya lagi, tetapi dia tiba-tiba mengayunkannya ke atas dengan sebuah teriakan.

Rapier milik Asuna berdentang dan terlempar dari genggaman tangan kanannya.

"Ah...!?"

Saat Asuna berseru dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, sebuah sinar metalik berkilat di atas kepalanya.

"Wakil ketua, kau masih terlaaaaaaaaaaaaluu naif!"

Dengan sebuah jeritan yang dipenuhi kegilaan, Kuradeel mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa ragu-ragu, menggambarkan sebuah garis cahaya merah kelam.

"ASUNA!"

"AAAAHHH!"

Kali ini, Naruto dan Kirito yang berteriak. Mereka melompat dari tanah. Dengan kaki kanan Kirito yang telah pulih dari kelumpuhan, dan terbang sejauh beberapa meter dan menarik Asuna ke samping dengan kedua tangannya. Sementara Naruto menangkis pedang Kuradeel dengan tangan kirinya.

BUK!

Dengan suara yang tidak mengenakkan ini, tangan kiri Naruto terpotong mulai dari siku ke bawah.

Icon kehilangan anggota tubuh menyala di bawah HP bar-nya. Sementara garis-garis merah darah mengalir keluar dari luka potong di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menggenggam pedangnya dan...

Dia menusukkan pedangnya ke dalam celah di antara baju zirah Kuradeel yang tebal. Tangannya berpendar kuning saat pedangnya tertanam dalam ke dalam perut Kuradeel.

Naruto telah dengan sukses membalas dengan teknik jarak sangat dekat "Embracer", yang segera menghabiskan sisa dua puluh persen HP Kuradeel. Tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan cekung bergetar dengan hebat di samping Naruto, lalu kehilangan semua kekuatannya dan jatuh terkulai.

Saat great sword miliknya jatuh ke tanah dan berdentang, dia berbisik ke dalam telinga Naruto.

"Kau... Siapa?"

Dengan wajah yang datar dan dingin, Naruto menjawabnya.

"Menma... Aku kakaknya Kirito..."

Saat itu juga, kedua mata Kuradeel membulat sempurna. Ia syok dan seluruh tubuh Kuradeel terpecah menjadi banyak pecahan kaca. Naruto terdorong oleh tekanan dingin dari poligon-poligon yang menghilang dan terjatuh ke belakang.

Untuk sementara waktu, pikirannya yang kosong dan tidak bernyawa, dan terbekukan hanya mengetahui suara dari angin yang berhembus.

Lalu dia mendengar langkah tak beraturan yang berjalan di jalan setapak. Saat dia mengalihkan pandangannya, dia dapat melihat tubuh yang terlihat rapuh berjalan ke arahnya dengan ekspresi hampa.

Asuna berjalan dengan gemetar ke arah Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk, dan jatuh berlutut di depan Naruto seperti boneka yang telah terputus benangnya. Walaupun dia menjangkaunya dengan tangan kanannya, dia tiba-tiba menarik tangannya kembali sebelum tangannya dapat menyentuh Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku... Semuanya ini karena aku... Kau dan Kirito harus mengalami ini."

Asuna mengucapkan hal ini dengan suara gemetar dan ekspresi duka yang mendalam. Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata yang besar dan menetes ke tanah seperti batu permata yang berkilauan. Naruto hampir tidak bisa mengucapkan suatu kata pendek dari kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Asuna..."

"Maafkan aku... Aku... Nggak akan... bertemu Menma dan Kirito... la... lagi."

Naruto memaksakan dirinya untuk menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, yang akhirnya merasa telah pulih. Tubuhnya masih dipenuhi dengan rasa tidak nyaman karena cedera parah yang dia dapatkan, tetapi dia memeluk Asuna dengan tangan kanannya dan tangan kirinya yang lumpuh.

Lalu, Kirito hanya mampu terdiam di tempatnya membeku. Menyaksikan kakaknya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Asuna di depan matanya. Rasanya syok sekali. Terasa cemburu menguasai hatinya karena dia juga menyukai Asuna. Tapi, dia juga sedih melihat keadaan kakaknya sekarang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan Asuna.

"..."

Badan Asuna menjadi kaku, dan mencoba mendorong Naruto pergi, tetapi Naruto menahan tubuh mungilnya dengan rapat dengan semua kekuatan yang dia punya. Hal ini tanpa diragukan adalah sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kode pencegahan pelanggaran sikap. Pada saat ini, pesan sistem seharusnya sudah tampil di depan Asuna, dan jika dia menyentuh "OK", maka Naruto akan segera di-teleportasi ke area penjara dari Black Iron Castle.

Tetapi dia tetap tidak melonggarkan pelukannya. Saat Kirito berusaha meninggalkan mereka karena merasa menjadi pengganggu suasana romantis yang sedikit tercipta di antara mereka, dia menyadari sang kakak memanggilnya.

"Kirito, kemarilah!"

Dia melihat Naruto tersenyum yang tidak memeluk Asuna lagi. Naruto mengisyaratkan dia untuk datang mendekatinya. Dia pun mengangguk dan berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto.

Begitu dekat, Kirito menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sebenarnya. Bahunya dipegang oleh tangan kanan Naruto yang utuh.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Kirito," kata Naruto dengan nada yang lembut."Keselamatanmu dan Asuna yang lebih kuutamakan. Aku rela sebagian tanganku terpotong seperti ini. Ini semua kulakukan agar kalian nggak terluka sama sekali. Aku siap berkorban nyawa untuk kalian berdua."

Kirito tertegun mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Asuna. Lalu Kirito langsung menyandarkan wajahnya di bahu kakaknya. Menangis terharu karena pengorbanan sang kakak.

"Aniki-san..."

Begitu juga dengan Asuna. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Naruto melirik Asuna dan menarik Asuna lebih dekat dengan lengan kirinya yang masih memiliki ikon kehilangan anggota tubuh yang dikenakan selama tiga menit. Asuna menarik nafas dengan gemetar dan kemudian berbisik padaku.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Aku yang akan melindungimu. Aku yang akan melindungimu untuk selamanya... Karena aku men..."

Dia tidak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Jadi, Naruto mendengar isakan tangisnya. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Naruto. Dengan perasaan yang terharu dan sedih, mereka saling berangkulan antara satu sama lainnya.

Kehangatan dari tubuh mereka mulai melelehkan hati yang beku sedikit demi sedikit. Hati Naruto yang sudah mencair karena dia juga mempunyai masa lalu yang kelam dan pahit. Dia tidak hanya sekali membunuh orang untuk pertama kalinya hari ini. Tapi, sudah beberapa kali, sehingga beberapa guild menaruh dendam padanya dan kini mencarinya kemana-mana. Bukan berarti dia adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin, tapi hanya seorang pembela kebenaran yang ingin menegakkan keadilan. Dia hanya mau membunuh jika kedapatan seorang pemain yang membahayakan nyawa pemain lainnya. Apalagi dia berkeinginan kuat untuk mencari adiknya selama terjebak di dunia game ini. Membuatnya terus berkeinginan untuk maju dan menerobos segala pertahanan tembok yang menghalangi jalannya. Demi adiknya, itulah dasar pemicu kekuatan besarnya.

Dunia gila yang dipenuhi ketidakpastian dan membuat beberapa pemain mengalami gangguan jiwa sehingga berkeinginan untuk membunuh para pemain lainnya. Membuat siapa saja harus berhati-hati dan diharapkan untuk tidak terlalu mempercayai orang lain. Jangan sampai terjebak dalam lingkaran setan yang akan membuat mereka mendekati pintu kematian. Suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan.

Setelah ini, waktu terus berjalan. Detik dan menit terus berlalu untuk terus meninggalkan masa lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 5 UPDATE!**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Mau mereview lagi nggak?**

 **Selasa, 9 Agustus 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Kamis, 11 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memberitahukan adikku bahwa aku mendapatkan firasat buruk tentangnya dan segera pergi mencarinya. Sementara Asuna sedang memonitor peta saat pergi bersamaku di Grandum. Pada saat sinyal Godfree menghilang, Asuna mengatakan padaku bahwa sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi. Maka kami terus lari keluar dari kota dan melewati jarak lima kilometer yang membutuhkan waktu satu jam perjalanan hanya dalam lima menit. Saat Kirito menunjukkan bahwa hal ini adalah sesuatu yang melebihi batas dari dexterity stat, Asuna menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ini adalah kekuatan persaudaraan dan persahabatan."

Setelah itu, kami kembali ke guild HQ, kami memberitahu pada Heathcliff mengenai apa yang terjadi dan bertanya apakah kami dapat meninggalkan guild untuk sementara waktu. Saat Asuna menjelaskan alasannya adalah "ketidakpercayaan kepada guild", Heathcliff berpikir dalam diam untuk beberapa waktu, tetapi tetap memberikan kami izin. Lalu, dia mengatakan satu hal terakhir dengan senyum misterius di wajahnya.

"Tetapi, kalian akan kembali ke medan perang tidak lama lagi. Menma, kau juga."

Pada saat kami meninggalkan HQ, hari sudah sore. Kami bertiga berjalan beriringan dan berjalan bersama menuju teleport gate plaza.

Tiada seorangpun dari kami yang berkata.

Saat kami berjalan di antara bayang-bayang hitam menara-menara besi dan cahaya oranye yang datang dari luar kastil yang melayang ini, aku bertanya-tanya darimanakah asal kebencian orang yang bernama Kuradeel itu. Sehingga dia begitu bernafsu untuk membunuh Kirito.

Ada banyak orang yang senang melakukan kejahatan di dunia ini. Mulai dari pencurian dan perampokan hingga pembunuhan berdarah dingin dari guild. Rumor menyebutkan bahwa jumlah dari pemain kriminal telah melebihi seribu orang. Banyak orang menganggap mereka sebagai sesuatu yang wajar seperti para monster sekarang.

Tetapi ketika aku memikirkan mengenai hal ini, aku masih merasa bahwa mereka adalah kelompok yang sangat aneh. Seharusnya semua orang sudah tahu bahwa melukai pemain lain adalah sebuah perbuatan yang pastinya akan mengurangi kemungkinan meninggalkan permainan ini.

Tapi, itu tindakan yang salah. Termasuk kejahatan yang berat dan tidak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja. Hal tersebut, sungguh ada sangkut pautnya denganku sebab aku dicap juga sebagai pemain kriminal yang telah banyak membunuh para anggota guild kriminal tertentu. Membuatku menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin di dunia ini.

Padahal tujuanku bukan seperti itu. Melainkan untuk menyelamatkan para pemain yang akan dibunuh oleh guild kriminal itu.

Tetapi setelah bertemu dengan Kirito lagi, aku merasa bahwa niatku sekarang adalah melindunginya. Begitu juga dengan Asuna. Aku ingin melindungi adikku dan gadis yang kusukai ini. Agar mereka tetap hidup sampai game ini terselesaikan dan kembali ke dunia nyata lagi. Meskipun mungkin aku akan bertarung di garis depan sebagai tameng mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa menghapus rasa bersalahku dan dosaku terhadap para pemain oranye yang telah banyak kubunuh. Para pemain orange yang berasal dari guild kriminal dan suka membunuh para pemain lainnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Karena amarah dan kebencian saat mereka menghilangkan nyawa pemain lain yang mengingatkan aku pada adikku, aku langsung menebas mereka dalam satu serangan teknik pedang one handed mematikanku, "Death Line", yang bisa menghabiskan HP lawan sampai nol. Teknik yang kudapatkan dengan bantuan sistem setelah aku berhasil menguasai keseimbangan kecepatan tubuh secepat cahaya kilat, Yellow Flash. Serangan tingkat tertinggi yang kupakai jika dalam keadaan terdesak.

Tak terhitung jumlahnya para pemain oranye yang habis kubantai selama dua tahun ini, di sela-sela pencarian adikku yang hilang, aku selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para anggota guild kriminal tersisa yang pernah aku habis kubantai. Juga dikejar-kejar oleh rival abadiku, Sasuke. Terbarunya, Gai dan Lee dari guild aneh yang bernama "Green Wanderers", ikut-ikutan memusuhiku sekarang.

Jika mengenang masa lalu dari awal, sejak aku mencoba memainkan SAO ini untuk pertama kalinya, terdaftar sebagai beta tester, dan syok ketika mendengar kabar game ini menjadi game kematian pada saat hari pertamaku menjadi seorang player yang hanya iseng mencoba-coba bermain. Jiwa dan ragaku hampir kaku saat GM memberitahukan kabar buruk yang menggemparkan itu. Aku sendirian di antara lautan manusia waktu itu. Terguncang hebat dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikiranku sangat kosong. Terpuruk sekali.

Namun, setelah pengumuman itu berakhir, pikiranku kembali pada ingatannya semula. Semua orang dilanda rasa ketakutan, depresi, panik dan sedih. Semua suara yang bermacam-macam hinggap di gendang telingaku. Menyentakkan aku untuk mengingat orang yang terpenting, juga terjebak di sini. Kirigaya Kazuto, adikku juga bermain di sini.

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa terpurukku, aku langsung berjalan untuk menembus keramaian dan mencari tanda-tanda Kazuto di antara mereka. Tapi, setelah sekian lamanya mencari, aku terhenti di tengah keramaian dan berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mencari Kazuto di sekian banyaknya player di sini? Lagipula aku takut Kazuto tidak akan bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian. Membayangkan dia ketakutan, menangis dan berlari tak tentu arah untuk mencariku. Pasti begitu, aku tidak dapat membiarkan itu terjadi.

Kuputuskan untuk lari meninggalkan kerumunan itu. Menuju ke arah kota, Starting City. Aku berpikir ingin mencari Kazuto yang mungkin sudah pergi ke arah kota. Mencari persembunyian yang aman untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Walaupun rasa syok dan takut akan kematian telah menimpaku, beberapa menit yang lalu, aku terus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membangkitkan diriku agar menghadapi semua ini. Terus memusatkan fokusku untuk mencari Kazuto di setiap sudut Starting City yang sangat luas. Walaupun setelah beberapa jam aku mencarinya, hasilnya nihil. Kudapatkan hanya rasa capek dan dexterity stat yang melebihi batas yang tak kuperkirakan. Aku pun terduduk lesu di bawah sebuah pohon rindang. Memikirkan keadaan adikku yang kini entah ada di mana dia sekarang.

Dalam renungan yang panjang, aku pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatiku. Mencoba mengikuti permainan SAO ini dan menfokuskan penyelesaian SAO ini sampai akhir. Aku memilih menjadi swordman yang akan melatih skill berpedang. Maka aku aku putuskan membeli sebuah pedang sederhana tapi kuat, sebuah perlengkapan berupa baju kaos hitam, jaket jingga, celana panjang jingga, dan sepatu sporty berwarna hitam. Itulah penampilanku yang masih tetap tidak berubah sampai sekarang.

Sampai aku memutuskan bergerak sendirian tanpa membutuhkan orang lain alias menjadi solo player. Untuk modal meningkatkan experience points dan levelku, biasanya aku akan menjelajahi labirin-labirin untuk mengalahkan monster atau kadang-kadang aku menjelajahi hutan hanya untuk memburu monster yang bisa kumakan. Sudah banyak monster yang kutaklukkan, menjatuhkan barang-barang berharga yang sangat banyak. Lalu barang-barang berharga tersebut, aku jual dengan harga tinggi pada pemain lain. Dengan begitu, aku mendapatkan banyak uang yang bisa kugunakan untuk membeli pedang dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Pada suatu hari, aku mendapatkan pedang langka yang dijatuhkan oleh monster berbentuk musang yang kukalahkan di sebuah labirin, pedang berwarna jingga dengan bilah emas yang mengkilat dan gagangnya berbentuk kepala musang yang dililitkan sebuah tali rumbai-rumbai warna jingga. Pedang itu dinamakan "Fox Flash Sword."

Saat aku menggunakannya untuk pertama kali, pedang itu terasa sangat berat dan membuatku terjatuh beberapa kali. Tidak bisa dibayangkan berapa ton besi yang bisa kau angkat sekali dengan satu tangan. Benar-benar sangat berat. Mungkin melebihi berat besi yang diangkat oleh atlet angkat besi profesional.

Namun, aku berusaha untuk belajar mengangkatnya. Itu beberapa kali, membuat tangan digitalku sakit. Tapi, efek sakitnya tidak berlangsung lama. Butuh beberapa hari, aku membiasakan diriku dengan pedang itu. Hingga aku pun bisa mengangkatnya dan mengayunkannya secara horizontal. Efek ayunannya sangat kuat, membuatku terjatuh lagi. Kucoba lagi, terjatuh sekali lagi. Begitu seterusnya sampai aku praktekkan beberapa dasar teknik pedang one handed yang kupunyai.

Aku berlatih dengan Fox Flash Sword, membutuhkan dua bulan, sampai aku terbiasa menggunakannya dan berhasil mempraktekkan semua teknik pedang one handed-ku tanpa kesulitan lagi. Bahkan kusadari saat aku membuka window, mengecek semua skill pedang one handed-ku, tiba-tiba aku mendapatkan skill ekstra yang tidak terduga, "Yellow Flash". Kecepatan tubuh yang secepat cahaya kilat, sehingga aku bisa bergerak seperti ber-teleport. Itu bukan magic. Sebuah teknik yang mengandalkan kecepatan tubuh melebihi kecepatan Asuna The Flash.

Entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan teknik kecepatan tubuh seperti itu. Namun, yang pasti teknik Yellow Flash akan berfungsi jika aku mulai memutarkan pedangku searah jarum jam sebagai awal melancarkan teknik pedang satu tebasan yaitu "Death Line."

Selain itu, aku juga dikejutkan saat mendapatkan skill Dual Blades, yang kuperiksa saat melihat window pada saat bangun tidur. Maka aku mulai melatih Dual Blades itu, sampai menguasai beberapa teknik sederhana hingga tingkat tertingginya. Aku akui mungkin teknik Dual Blades-ku hampir mirip dengan Kirito. Tidak ada perbedaannya sama sekali.

Sekarang, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa aku mempunyai skill ekstra Dual Blades itu. Bahkan Kirito dan Asuna tidak mengetahuinya karena aku masih menyembunyikannya dari mereka dengan alasan agar tidak terlalu menonjolkan diri.

Di balik petualanganku sebagai solo player dari awal permainan, aku berhasil menjadi player berlevel tinggi dan memiliki EXP yang sangat banyak. Sudah banyak pemain yang mengenalku dengan baik karena aku pernah menolong mereka. Sedikit di antara mereka, membenciku dan menaruh dendam serta mencariku sampai sekarang. Aku dianggap sebagai player yang berbahaya dan wajib diburu. Tapi, beberapa orang juga bergerak untuk melindungiku dari balik sebuah bayangan hitam. Orang-orang yang selalu berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, yang menamai mereka sebagai Akatsuki.

Akatsuki, adalah sebuah guild yang bergerak untuk memburu harta karun. Awalnya diketuai oleh seorang laki-laki berambut orange yang bernama Yahiko Pain. Tapi, karena bentrokan dengan guild pemburu harta karun lainnya, Akatsuki kehilangan sejumlah pemain yang telah menghilang dari dunia ini alias mati. Terjadi pertarungan yang merebutkan sebuah harta karun yang ditemukan di labirin. Di sana banyak monster yang menyerang, mereka terpojok. Para guild lain kewalahan saat menghadapi monster-monster itu. Ditambah ternyata labirin itu, Anti Crystal Area, yang mengakibatkan kristal-kristal tidak berfungsi dan membuat mereka tidak bisa melarikan diri dari sana.

Salah satu dari mereka, menjerit keras minta tolong. Aku mendengarnya karena kebetulan lewat di lorong labirin itu dan segera saja berlari ke arah asal suara. Menghancurkan pintu yang tertutup dengan Fox Flash Sword, aku langsung menerjang para monster itu dengan dua serangan teknik pedang, "Double Circle", berteriak keras dan menyuruh mereka segera pergi dari sana. Sementara aku sibuk melumpuhkan semua monster itu dengan teknik pedang one handed-ku.

Setelah itu, keadaan aman kembali. Kami semua keluar dari labirin itu. Orang-orang Akatsuki itu berlutut padaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Mereka juga mengatakan akan mengabdikan diri mereka untuk melindungiku. Dengan kata lain, mereka rela menjadi bawahanku dan memintaku untuk menjadi ketua besar mereka. Tapi, aku ragu. Mereka terus memaksaku. Berharap penuh padaku.

Apa boleh buat, terpaksa aku menyetujuinya. Mereka senang sekali dengan keputusanku. Mendaftarkan aku sebagai anggota dari guild mereka. Kemudian aku memerintahkan mereka untuk bergerak menolong player yang sedang dalam kesusahan dan ikut membantuku jika aku memerlukan bantuan mereka. Aku juga meminta agar mereka tidak mengikuti aku. Mereka pun mengerti. Namun, aku merasa pasti salah satu dari mereka, memutuskan untuk mengikutiku secara diam-diam tanpa kusadari sedikitpun. Pasti satu anggota Akatsuki itu menyamar menjadi orang lain tanpa sepengetahuan dariku. Mengawasiku setiap saat dan akan melindungiku jika ada player jahat yang berniat menyakitiku.

Begitulah masa lalu dari sekian pengalamanku selama hidup di dunia virtual yang terasa nyata ini. Hingga keinginan terbesarku untuk bertemu adikku sebelum game ini berakhir, sudah menjadi kenyataan. Kini aku bersamanya. Tentunya juga bersama sahabat perempuanku yang kusukai, Asuna The Flash.

Tiba-tiba, terasa lamunanku yang lama, buyar begitu saja ketika merasakan adanya sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh tanganku. Aku berhenti berjalan dan melihat ke arah kananku. Di mana Asuna berjalan di samping kananku, aku sadar jika Asuna sudah menggenggam tangan kananku.

"Ada apa?"

Asuna memiringkan kepalanya dan menatapku. Aku bengong sesaat. Lalu berwajah datar seperti biasa.

"Nggak ada apa-apa."

"…"

Kali ini Asuna memperkuat genggaman tangannya.

"Sepertinya tanganmu dingin sekali. Kau kedinginan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumahku? Kita bertiga bisa makan makanan dan minum yang hangat-hangat di sana. Tentunya aku yang akan membuatkannya."

Dia menampakkan senyumnya dan menatapku dengan lembut. Membuat aku terdiam. Merasakan kedua pipiku yang mungkin akan memanas saking mendidihnya rasa cintaku padanya.

Kami telah tiba di teleport gate plaza tanpa menyadarinya. Hanya sedikit pemain yang berjalan di sekitar area ini, berkerumun bersama melawan angin dingin yang mengisyaratkan datangnya musim dingin.

Aku berbalik dan menatap langsung ke arah Kirito. Kirito tampak menghelakan napasnya. Wajahnya kelihatan kusut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan.

"..."

Aku berpikir bahwa Asuna adalah bidadari terpenting buatku. Tapi, adikku yang paling terpenting dari rasa cintaku terhadap Asuna. Saudara tidak dapat digantikan. Cinta dapat digantikan. Lebih baik aku memendam perasaan cintaku sedalam-dalamnya. Memberikan Asuna pada Kirito adalah terbaik. Aku ingin Kirito bahagia. Itulah yang harapanku.

"Asuna... Malam ini... Pergilah bersama Kirito. Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin aku nggak akan pulang ke rumahku sampai besok harinya."

Aku mengatakan hal ini tanpa menyadarinya. Tangan kiriku bergerak untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Asuna dari tangan kananku. Asuna tersentak karena aku langsung menyelonong pergi darinya.

"Hei, Aniki-san! Mau kemana sih?" terdengar Kirito yang memanggilku.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Mungkin aku pulang besok harinya," jawabku sambil mengangkat tanganku."Pergilah makan malam di rumah Asuna. Setelah itu, kau pulang ke rumahku ya."

"Tapi, Aniki-san..."

"Sampai besok."

Dengan cepat, benda yang kuambil dari kantong jaketku adalah sebuah kristal yang berbentuk seperti pilar bersisi delapan yang berwarna biru terang. Sedikit dari magic item di dunia ini, di mana Magic tidak ada, semuanya berbentuk seperti permata. Biru adalah untuk instant teleportation, pink untuk menyembuhkan HP, hijau untuk penawar racun, dan lain-lain. Mereka semua adalah item praktis yang menciptakan efek secara instant, tapi mereka juga mahal. Jadi, orang-orang lebih sering menggunakan item yang lebih murah seperti potion yang memiliki efek lambat setelah kabur dari pertarungan.

Berpikir kalau ini adalah, tidak salah lagi, sebuah situasi darurat, Aku memegang kristal biru itu dan berteriak.

"Teleport! Starting City!"

Ada suara banyak bel bergema dan kristal di tanganku pecah menjadi kepingan kecil. Pada saat yang sama, tubuhku diselimuti oleh cahaya biru dan kota besi nan dingin menghilang dari pandanganku seperti meleleh. Sebuah cahaya yang lebih terang bersinar, dan setelah itu menghilang, teleportasinya selesai. Dari suara Kirito dan Asuna yang memanggilku dan berganti menjadi suara keras dari kota memasuki gendang telingaku sekarang.

Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua agar bisa menikmati makan malam bersama. Semoga dengan tidak adanya diriku, Kirito bisa mengakrabkan dirinya dengan Asuna sehingga Asuna jatuh cinta padanya. Aku ingin melihat mereka saling mencintai. Itu lebih cukup bagiku saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelampung yang terikat pada benang pancing belum bergerak satu kalipun. Rasa mengantuk menyerang kesadaran Kirito, sementara aku melihat tarian cahaya mentari yang terpantulkan dari riak air danau yang berkilauan. Karena aku tidak ikut memancing dengannya dan lebih memilih duduk di sampingnya. Menemaninya memancing di hari "libur sementara" ini.

Dia menguap lebar dan menarik benang pancingnya. Hanya sebuah kail perak pada ujung benang yang bersinar di bawah cahaya mentari, umpan yang telah dia pasang di atasnya telah hilang.

Lebih dari seminggu telah berlalu, semenjak Kirito memutuskan pindah ke lantai dua puluh dua dan tinggal bersamaku. Menjual rumahnya di Algade dan ditabungnya untuk membeli bahan makanan setiap hari. Lagipula dia telah menghapus teknik pedang dua tangannya , yang baru dia latih dengan singkat dahulu, dan menggantinya dengan teknik memancing. Dia sudah mulai meniru "Taikoubou" dalam memancing. Tapi, untuk suatu alasan tertentu, dia tidak menangkap apapun. Nilai latihannya baru saja melewati angka 600, jadi dia tidak mengharapkan tangkapan besar apapun, tetapi dia berpikir bahwa dia seharusnya telah menangkap sesuatu sekarang. Malahan, dia hanya menghabiskan hari demi hari membuang kotak-kotak umpan yang dia beli di desa.

"Huuuh, ini sangat menjengkelkan!"

Dia menggumamkan keluhan-keluhannya, melemparkan joran pancing ke samping, dan merebahkan dirinya ke tanah, persis di sampingku. Angin yang bertiup di atas air sedingin es, tetapi mantel yang dibuat Asuna dengan teknik menjahitnya membuatnya tetap hangat. Asuna masih dalam tahap melatih teknik itu, jadi mantel yang dibuatnya masih belum sebaik pakaian yang dijual di toko-toko NPC. Tetapi, karena mantelnya dapat digunakan dan membuatnya tetap hangat, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

Bukan hanya untuknya saja, Asuna juga membuatkan mantel untukku. Dia membuatkan dua mantel khusus untuk kami, sahabat terbaiknya. Apalagi Asuna memilih cuti sementara waktu dari guild KoB, dan memilih berlibur di lantai 22 ini. Dia tidak menginap di rumahku. Melainkan menginap di rumah Shinon, yang ternyata teman baiknya juga.

Jadi, sudah seminggu, Asuna berlibur di sini. Selama seminggu ini, dia menghabiskan hari-harinya untuk berlatih mengembangkan skill menjahitnya dan selalu membuatkan makanan bersama Shinon. Lalu dia dan Shinon akan menunggu kami jika kami sudah selesai memancing hari ini.

"Kenapa kau malah berhenti?" tanyaku saat duduk di samping Kirito. Menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku menyerah...," jawab Kirito yang menghelakan napasnya."Aku sudah berlatih keras. Tapi, belum mendapatkan ikan manapun. Padahal rencananya aku ingin meminta Asuna dan Shinon membuat ikan panggang. Hm... Pasti enak kalau ditambah dengan kecap buatan Asuna itu."

"Hm... Iya ya. Benar juga."

"Aniki-san coba memancing juga dong."

"Aku nggak suka memancing."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lebih suka bertarung."

Sejenak Kirito terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, dia tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Sama sepertimu, Aniki-san."

Sekarang adalah "Bulan dari Cypress" di dalam Aincrad, yang berarti sekarang adalah bulan November di Jepang. Walaupun sekarang sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin, memancing di SAO tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan musim. Mungkin hal ini sebenarnya karena aku dan Kirito telah menghabiskan semua waktu kami untuk terus bersama dan berkumpul dengan Asuna. Meskipun kadang-kadang Shinon ikut bergabung dengan kami jika dia sedang cuti sementara waktu dari guild yang dipimpinnya.

Sementara aku memikirkan hal ini, keseluruhan diriku dipenuhi dengan kebimbangan, dan sebuah perasaan aneh yang bergejolak di hatiku. Tentang perasaanku terhadap Asuna yang semakin menguat. Hatiku yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada Asuna, tapi di sisi hatiku yang lain, mengatakan bahwa aku harus merelakan Asuna untuk adikku karena aku tahu adikku mencintai Asuna. Lalu tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mencapai telingaku.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

Aku tersentak dan sedikit kaget. Bahkan Kirito malah melompat kaget dan melihat seorang pria berdiri di sana saat aku berbalik.

Tubuhnya terbungkus dengan pakaian tebal, termasuk dengan sebuah topi dengan penutup telinga, dan memegang joran pancing di kedua tangannya seperti Kirito. Tetapi hal yang mengejutkan adalah usianya. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, dia sepertinya paling tidak berusia lima puluh tahun. Kedua mata di balik kacamata berbingkai logam menunjukkan usia seorang yang sudah senior. Di antara para pecandu game berat di dalam SAO, sangat jarang melihat seseorang yang sangat tua. Sebenarnya, aku belum pernah melihat seorangpun sebenarnya. Mungkinkah...?

"Aku bukan seorang NPC."

Dia tersenyum kecut seakan-akan dia telah membaca pikiranku. Mungkin dia menyadari Kirito yang juga bengong saat melihatnya. Kemudian dia perlahan melangkah menuruni lereng danau.

"Ma-Maaf. Aku hanya heran...," kata Kirito yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan tangannya. Tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa. Aku mengerti sekali. Aku kemungkinan besar adalah pemain paling tua di sini. WAHAHAHA!"

Tubuh sehatnya terayun sementara dia tertawa riang sepenuh hati.

"Permisi."

Dia mengatakan itu, sementara dia duduk di sampingku. Kirito berada di sebelah lainnya. Kami pun memperhatikannya.

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak umpan dari pinggulnya, lalu dengan canggung membuka sebuah pop-up menu, mengambil joran pancingnya, dan menaruh umpannya di sana.

"Namaku adalah Nishida. Aku adalah seorang pemancing di sini. Di Jepang, aku bekerja sebagai kepala bagian perawatan dari sebuah perusahaan bernama Tohto Broadband Connection. Maaf, aku tidak membawa kartu nama bisnisku. HAHAHA!"

Dia tertawa lagi.

"Ah…"

Aku hampir dapat menebak alasan mengapa dia berada di dalam permainan ini. Tohto adalah sebuah perusahaan operator network yang bekerja sama dengan Argas. Merekalah yang bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus network yang menghubungkan server-server SAO.

"Namaku Kirito...," Kirito memperkenalkan namanya terlebih dahulu dan menunjuk ke arahku."Orang yang di sebelah Oji-san, namanya Menma. Dia kakakku."

"Kakakmu?"

Nishida memperhatikan aku dengan seksama. Aku menanggapinya dengan tersenyum simpul.

"Salam kenal. Aku kakaknya Kirito."

"Salam kenal juga. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi baru kali ini kita berkenalan. Kau orang baru di sini?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah lama tinggal di sini, tapi jarang tinggal di rumah karena selalu bepergian untuk menjelajahi semua lantai."

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

Datanglah Kirito yang ikut ambil bagian dari percakapan ini.

"Nishida oji-san... pasti sedang... merawat koneksi network SAO...?"

"Akulah yang bertanggung jawab pada bagian itu."

Nishida mengatakannya sembari mengangguk. Aku melihatnya dengan perasaan yang rumit. Hal ini berarti dia telah terlibat dalam semua ini di sini karena pekerjaannya.

"Hahaha, para atasanku berkata bahwa tidak perlu masuk ke dalam permainan, tetapi aku tidak dapat merasa tenang sepenuhnya sebelum aku melihat hasil pekerjaanku dengan mataku sendiri, dan karena kekhawatiran orang tua sepertiku, aku menjadi seperti ini."

Dia mengayunkan joran pancingnya dengan gerakan yang luar biasa halus saat dia mengatakan semua itu secara jujur, dan seseorang dapat mengetahui bahwa dia sudah memiliki professional mastery dari seorang pemancing yang ahli. Dia juga sepertinya senang bercakap-cakap, karena dia meneruskan percakapannya tanpa menunggu balasan dari kami.

"Selain aku, ada sekitar dua puluh hingga tiga puluh orang tua lain yang berada di sini karena berbagai alasan. Kebanyakan dari mereka hidup dengan aman di Starting City, tetapi aku jauh lebih menikmati hidupku sekarang dibandingkan dengan hanya makan tiga kali sehari."

Dia mengangkat joran pancingnya sedikit.

"Aku tanpa henti terus mencari sungai-sungai dan danau-danau yang bagus, dan pada akhirnya naik hingga ke tempat ini."

"Oh, benarkah...? Ya, hampir nggak ada monster di lantai ini."

Nishida hanya tersenyum akan apa yang Kirito katakan tanpa menjawab. Lalu dia bertanya kepadaku.

"Lalu, apakah ada tempat yang bagus di lantai atas?"

"Hmmm… Ya, lantai enam puluh satu seluruhnya adalah danau, sebenarnya, lebih mirip laut, dan mereka berkata bahwa seseorang dapat menangkap ikan yang besar di sana."

"Ohh! Aku lebih baik pergi ke sana suatu saat."

Pada saat ini, pelampung dari joran pancingnya mulai tenggelam dengan cepat. Nishida tidak membuang waktu untuk menariknya. Sepertinya level teknik memancingnya cukup tinggi, begitu pula dengan kemampuan sebenarnya untuk memancing.

"Woah, besar sekali!"

Kirito berteriak kegirangan, sementara aku terdiam dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kekaguman. Nishida dengan tenang menggulung benang pancingnya dan dengan cepat menarik ikan biru yang berkilauan itu.

Ikan itu menggelepar di tangannya beberapa kali lalu menghilang ke dalam inventory-nya.

"Luar biasa...!" sekali lagi Kirito berteriak kagum pada pemancing yang sudah tua itu.

Nishida tersenyum malu, sementara dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk menjawab.

"Bukan apa-apa. Yang perlu kamu lakukan di sini hanyalah menaikkan teknik memancingmu." Lalu dia menambahkan lagi, sementara dia menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tetapi, walaupun aku dapat menangkapnya, aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana cara memasaknya dengan baik. Aku ingin memakan sashimi atau ikan panggang, tetapi aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun tanpa kecap."

"Ah… Benar juga..."

Aku ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat. Apakah ingin memberitahukan semua ini pada Nishida atau tidak, bahwa Asuna mempunyai resep rahasia yang bisa membuat kecap sendiri. Asuna memilih menginap ke sini untuk menghindari orang lain agar dia bisa berlibur dengan tenang. Tapi, aku berpikir bahwa orang ini tidak akan tertarik dengan rumor dan gosip.

Pada akhirnya aku memberitahukan dia juga.

"Aku tahu mengenai sesuatu yang terasa mirip sekali dengan kecap."

"Apa!?"

Nishida menyandar lebih dekat dengan kedua matanya bersinar di balik kacamatanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah itu, kami kembali pulang, tepatnya menuju rumahku. Tempat Asuna dan Shinon menunggu kami.

Saat Asuna dan Shinon menyambut kepulangan kami dan melihat Nishida, kedua mata mereka terbelalak kaget kecuali Shinon. Namun, kemudian Asuna yang tersenyum dan berkata.

"Selamat datang. Seorang tamu?"

"Ya, dia adalah Nishida oji-san, seorang pemancing. Dan..."

Suaraku terputus saat aku menjawab perkataan Asuna, sementara aku berbalik melihat Nishida dan tidak yakin bagaimana memperkenalkan Asuna. Lalu, Asuna tersenyum kepada pemancing tua itu dan memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku adalah istrinya Menma, Asuna," lalu Asuna melirik ke arah Shinon."Ini istrinya Kirito, Shinon. Selamat datang ke rumah kami."

Nishida mengangguk dengan penuh percaya diri. Sementara aku, Kirito dan Shinon kaget mendengar pengakuan Asuna tadi. Kami menyahut secara bersamaan.

"Apa!?"

Kemudian kami terdiam saat menyadari sesuatu hal yang membuat kami bengong.

Nishida menatap Asuna dengan mulut yang terbuka. Asuna sedang memakai sebuah rok panjang polos, sebuah kemeja rami dengan celemek, dan sebuah kerudung di atas kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan citranya sebagai seorang pejuang yang mengesankan sebagai seorang anggota KOB, tetapi kecantikannya tidak berubah.

Sedangkan Shinon memakai syal abu-abu, sweater berwarna hijau lumut dengan celemek dan celana jeans selutut. Sungguh berbeda dari penampilannya sebagai gadis terdingin yang memimpin sebuah guild. Dia mirip seperti kucing dan memang cocok jika menjadi istrinya Kirito sebab Kirito sangat dekatnya dan sering bertengkar karena masalah sepele.

Setelah berkedip beberapa kali, Nishida akhirnya tersadar kembali.

"Ah, aaah, aku minta maaf. Aku telah terpesona untuk sesaat. Namaku Nishida. Maaf mengganggu kalian seperti ini."

Dia menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Ah, nggak apa-apa," Asuna juga tersenyum.

"Silakan masuk, Oji-san," Shinon menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian kami masuk ke dalam ruangan depan. Di mana ruang tamu, ruang keluarga dan dapur bersatu dalam satu ruangan itu. Kirito mempersilakan Nishida duduk di kursi. Sementara aku mengambil satu kursi laginya yang ada di kamarku. Meletakkannya di dekat meja yang dikelilingi empat kursi. Jadi, kursi pun bertambah menjadi lima buah.

Asuna menerapkan semua keahlian memasaknya yang mengesankan kepada ikan besar yang telah ditangkap Nishida. Dibantu oleh Shinon. Shinon yang menaruhnya di meja setelah Asuna mengubahnya menjadi sashimi dan ikan panggang dengan kecap sebagai bumbunya. Sementara aroma dari kecap buatan tangan tercium di dalam rumah, Nishida melebarkan lubang hidungnya dengan rasa senang tampak di wajahnya.

Ikan itu lebih terasa seperti ikan yellowtail dengan tambahan sejumlah minyak dibandingkan dengan rasa seperti ikan air tawar. Menurut Nishida, pemain memerlukan setidaknya 950 poin dalam memancing sebelum pemain dapat menangkapnya. Setelah sebuah percakapan pendek, kami berlima terfokus untuk memakan ikan itu dengan sumpit kami. Ditambah beberapa makanan yang telah dibuat Asuna dan Shinon. Membuat suasana makan siang ini semakin semarak saja.

Piring-piringnya telah kosong dalam sekejap mata, dan Nishida menghela napas dengan ekspresi kebahagiaan saat dia memegang secangkir teh panas dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ah... Makanan tadi sangat memuaskan. Terima kasih. Aku baru berpikir ternyata kecap juga ada di dunia ini."

"Oh, kecap ini buatan tangan. Oji-san bisa membawanya jika Oji-san suka."

Asuna mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari dapur dan memberikannya kepada Nishida. Nishida menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lalu Nishida menyimpan botol-botol kecil itu ke dalam window-nya.

Aku berpikir bahwa ini adalah ide yang bagus untuk tidak memberitahukannya resep dari kecap itu. Asuna pernah menceritakan resep rahasia kecap itu padaku saat berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk pertama kali. Senang sekali jika melihat orang tua itu tersenyum saat menerimanya dari tangan Asuna.

"Terima kasih, Asuna-san. Aku sudah banyak merepotkan kalian."

"Nggak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan itu. Oji-san juga membawakan kami ikan yang baik."

Dalam suasana ini, Shinon menyahut dengan nada dingin.

"Kirito belum pernah menangkap apapun."

Pada serangan mendadak ini, Kirito hanya menyesap tehnya dalam keheningan. Lalu dia melirik Shinon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Danau-danau di area ini semua terlalu susah."

"Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya danau tempat Kirito-san memancing saja."

"Eh…"

Apa yang Nishida katakan membuat Kirito tidak dapat berkata-kata. Asuna memegang perutnya dan mulai tertawa tanpa henti. Shinon bersidekap dada dan menghelakan napasnya. Sedangkan aku berwajah datar dan menoleh ke arah Nishida yang duduk di sampingku. Bertanya pada Nishida.

"Kenapa mereka mengaturnya seperti itu...?"

"Sebenarnya, di danau itu..."

Nishida menurunkan nada suaranya sebelum melanjutkan, jadi kami menyandar ke

depan. Penasaran.

"Aku rasa dewa setempat tinggal di sana."

"Dewa setempat?"

Sementara suara Asuna dan Kirito bergema bersama, aku dan Shinon malah terdiam tanpa bereaksi apapun. Nishida tersenyum, membetulkan kacamatanya, dan kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Pada item shop di desa, di sana ada sebuah umpan yang jauh lebih mahal dari umpan yang lain. Aku penasaran mengenai kemampuannya, jadi aku memutuskan untuk membelinya sekali dan mencobanya."

Kirito menelan ludahnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menangkap apapun dengan umpan itu. Setelah mencobanya di berbagai tempat, aku akhirnya berpikir untuk mencoba pada danau yang sulit itu."

"Apakah, apakah Oji-san menangkap sesuatu...?"

"Sebenarnya, sesuatu menangkap umpannya."

Nishida mengangguk dalam, dan raut wajahnya menjadi raut wajah yang menunjukkan penyesalan.

"Tetapi aku tidak dapat menariknya dengan kekuatanku dan pada akhirnya kehilangan joran pancingku karena itu. Aku hanya berhasil melihat bayangannya dalam saat-saat terakhir. Hal itu tidak hanya besar, kamu dapat memanggilnya sebuah monster, tetapi dalam arti lain dengan monster yang muncul di padang."

Dia membuka lebar kedua tangannya. Hal ini mungkin adalah alasan di balik senyumnya yang penuh arti ketika Kirito berkata, "Hampir nggak ada monster di lantai ini."

"UWAAA, AKU INGIN MELIHATNYA!"

Asuna berseru dengan kedua matanya berkilauan. Aku tersenyum simpul saat melihat Asuna yang begitu bersemangat. Lalu, Nishida bertemu pandang dengan Kirito.

"Jadi, aku punya usulan apakah kamu memiliki kepercayaan diri dengan strength stat-mu, Kirito-san...?"

"Ya, kelihatannya nggak apa-apa, Oji-san."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kita memancingnya bersama? Aku akan menahannya hingga dia menggigit umpannya dan kemudian menyerahkan sisanya padamu."

"Hmm, jadi kita akan melakukan Switch sementara memancing. Apa mungkin bisa...?"

Kirito memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Mari kita coba, Kirito! Pasti ini kelihatannya menarik!"

Asuna mengatakan hal ini dengan kata "bersemangat" yang tertulis jelas di wajahnya. Tapi, tidak salah jika aku juga agak tertarik dengan hal ini. Begitu juga dengan Shinon.

"Coba saja, Kirito," sahutku.

"Iya, aku akan melihatnya juga," ucap Shinon dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Baiklah, mari kita segera mencobanya."

Ketika Kirito menjawab, sebuah senyum tersebar di wajah Nishida. "Itu baru semangat, WAHAHAHA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Nishida pergi meninggalkan rumah kami, kami pun bercengkerama di luar, persisnya di bawah pohon rindang yang berada di samping rumahku.

Hanya ada aku dan Asuna yang duduk secara berdampingan di bawah pohon rindang itu. Sedangkan Kirito diseret oleh Shinon untuk pergi ke suatu tempat, meninggalkan kami berdua di sini.

Musim dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Meskipun sudah memakai pakaian yang tebal, masih terasa hawa dingin yang ingin menguasai tubuhku. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk mencari kehangatan di tengah-tengah rasa dingin yang menyerang.

Walaupun salju-salju tidak turun, cuma rasa dingin yang dirasakan, seluruh tanaman di lantai ini, sudah mengalami pembekuan. Semuanya memutih. Tapi, rerumputan yang kami duduki ini, belum diselimuti salju. Hanya memutih karena pembekuan.

Aku terdiam dalam rasa dingin yang masuk dalam celah pori-pori kulitku. Hingga kusadari, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Hei, apa maksudmu saat mengatakan kau itu istriku pada Nishida-Oji-san?" tanyaku sambil melirik sang bidadari yang duduk di sampingku ini.

Asuna sedikit kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaanku ini. Sedetik kemudian, dia membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sebenarnya.

"Itu hanya iseng saja kok," jawabnya enteng.

"Iseng? Apa benar?"

"Benar kok."

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu suka iseng," aku menyandarkan badanku pada batang pohon dan memeluk diriku sendiri."Aku kaget saat kau mengatakan itu pada Nishida-oji-san. Padahal kita nggak ada terikatan status pernikahan di game ini, kan? Kita ini cuma teman. Jadi..."

Belum sempat, aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan kehangatan yang merapat pada tubuhku. Lengan kiriku dirangkul oleh sepasang tangan yang indah. Kepalanya bersandar di bahu kiriku.

DEG!

Sesuatu berdetak di hatiku ketika aku mendapati Asuna yang berdekatan denganku seperti itu. Dia merapat untuk memberikan kehangatan padaku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selain terpaku dan terdiam begitu saja.

"Jika itu benar, bagaimana reaksimu jika kita benar-benar menikah di game ini?"

Pertanyaan yang sangat mengagetkanku. Kedua mataku sedikit membulat. Mulutku sedikit ternganga. Dapat kurasakan kedua pipiku memerah dan memanas.

Tapi, aku berusaha untuk menguasai diriku agar tetap tenang. Padahal aku memang ingin berniat menyatakan cintaku padanya dan ingin menjadikan dia istriku di dunia ini. Di sisi lain, aku ingin melupakan perasaan ini dan merelakannya untuk menjadi pasangan Kirito. Dua keputusan yang sangat membuatku ragu. Sungguh membingungkan.

Asuna diam beberapa saat. Sepertinya dia menunggu jawaban dariku.

Dengan hati yang tidak menentu, aku segera menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja aku senang sekali jika itu benar terjadi. Sekaligus bangga karena aku berhasil mendapatkan gadis yang paling cantik di SAO ini. Mendapatkan seorang istri yang cantik adalah idaman setiap para lelaki. Itulah jawabanku yang sebenarnya."

Aku berbicara tanpa melihat Asuna. Aku tidak bisa menatap wajahnya dari dekat. Pasti akan membuat jantungku semakin berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Berusaha menahan diri dan tenang. Jangan sampai aku menunjukkan tanda-tanda perasaan sukaku padanya. Terlebih aku tidak ingin mengkhianati adikku. Aku tahu bahwa adikku mencintai Asuna. Aku rela melupakan cintaku ini demi adikku.

Namun...

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan jiwa dan ragaku dalam detik ini. Seumur hidupku, aku belum merasakannya dan tidak berharap hal tersebut terjadi di sini.

Kedua tangan Asuna menekan dua pipiku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Hingga bibirnya menutupi bibirku.

"...!"

Badanku menjadi kaku dan membeku di tempat. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Apa yang dilakukan Asuna benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Hal ini tanpa diragukan adalah sesuatu yang berlawanan dengan kode pencegahan pelanggaran sikap. Pada saat ini, pesan sistem seharusnya sudah tampil di depanku, dan jika aku menyentuh OK, Asuna akan segera di-teleportasi ke area penjara dari Black Iron Castle.

Tapi, pesan sistem itu tidak muncul. Sampai Asuna menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajahku. Kedua tangannya masih memegang dua pipiku. Wajahnya memerah sekali. Mungkin begitu juga denganku.

"Asuna... Apa yang kau lakukan?" kedua mataku menyipit datar.

"Aku... Mencintaimu, Menma," ungkap Asuna secara langsung.

DEG!

Sekali lagi, aku kaget. Kedua mataku sedikit membulat. Tapi, dengan cepat, aku menguasai diriku. Aku harus membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Ya, itu yang harus kulakukan.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku nggak suka kamu."

Pada akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan "kamu", bukan kau lagi. Berarti aku telah memperlakukannya lebih dari seorang teman.

Kulihat ekspresi wajah Asuna berubah. Menjadi kusut sekali.

"Kenapa? Bukankah jawabanmu yang tadi sudah jelas? Kalau kamu senang jika menikah denganku di dunia ini. Apa kamu nggak ingat soal kata-katamu tadi?"

Aku terdiam. Terpojok oleh perkataanku itu. Ternyata pertanyaan Asuna tadi adalah pancingan untuk mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Asuna mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Lidahku menjadi kelu. Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sampai Asuna berkata lagi.

"Jawabanmu tadi sudah menunjukkan kalau kamu menyukaiku. Walaupun kamu nggak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa lihat dari matamu kalau kamu nggak bohong. Kamu juga mencintaiku, kan?"

Wajah Asuna kelihatan serius dan tegas. Aku terpaku lagi dan terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Lalu aku membalas perkataannya.

"Itu hanya jawaban iseng. Itu bukan jawaban tentang isi hatiku yang sebenarnya," aku menatapnya dengan wajah yang sangat datar."Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf jika aku menolak cintamu. Dengan kata lain, aku nggak cinta kamu, Asuna."

Gadis di depan mataku ini, kelihatan kaget mendengarnya. Dia menekan dua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya sekuat tenaga dan berteriak keras tepat di depan wajahku.

"KAMU BOHONG! KAMU BOHONG, MENMA!"

"Aku... Nggak bohong!"

Sambil melepaskan dua tangannya dari dua pipiku dengan dua tanganku, aku langsung bangkit berdiri dari dudukku dan langsung meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Asuna tersentak dan juga bangkit berdiri. Dia berteriak memanggilku.

"MENMA! TUNGGU!"

"Jangan ikuti aku! Sana pergi! Berkumpullah dengan Kirito dan Shinon!"

"AKU NGGAK MAU! AKU INGIN BERSAMAMU, MENMA! KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

Aku terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak mempedulikan gadis itu, yang berulang kali memanggil-manggilku untuk berbicara dengannya. Aku berusaha menahan diriku agar bersikap sedingin mungkin terhadap Asuna sehingga Asuna menjadi kesal padaku. Aku pikir pasti dengan cara ini, perasaan cintanya akan mencair dan menguap jika dibakar dengan api kemarahan. Aku ingin cinta Asuna hanya untuk Kirito. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kirito bersedih jika melihat aku dan Asuna menjalin cinta. Untuk itulah, aku menolak cinta Asuna dengan perasaan yang sangat terpaksa.

Tidak ada suara langkah kaki yang mengejarku ketika aku terus berjalan sejauh mungkin. Apakah mungkin Asuna tidak mengejarku? Untuk memastikan hal itu, kupalingkan arahku padanya. Melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Di kejauhan sana, Asuna berdiri dengan kaku. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya kelihatan bergetar. Apakah mungkin dia menangis karena merasa sakit hati? Mungkin saja begitu.

Aku tertegun melihatnya. Lama sekali. Seketika kedua mataku menyipit lirih dan bergumam pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena aku harus menyakitimu, Asuna. Sejujurnya aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi, semua ini harus kuhilangkan dari hatiku mulai detik ini, demi kebahagiaan adikku."

Begitulah perkataanku yang menggema dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Karena tidak tahan melihatnya seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk pergi berbalik dan meninggalkannya. Menuju ke suatu tempat untuk menenangkan hati yang begitu galau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 6 update!**

 **Kali ini nggak terlalu panjang. Semoga membuat kalian puas membacanya.**

 **Jika ada waktu, akan saya sambung ke chapter 7-nya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Jumat, 12 Agustus 2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Kamis, 18 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua hari kemudian, Nishida datang dan memberitahu kami pagi-pagi bahwa dia akan memancing dewa setempat. Sekitar 30 orang akan ada di sana untuk menonton, karena sepertinya dia telah memberitahu teman-teman pemancingnya soal ini.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Kirito tampak khawatir pada Asuna dan merasa hari "libur sementara" Asuna di lantai 22 ini, akan terbongkar oleh orang-orang. Dia duduk di belakang meja dengan wajah kusut. Shinon juga ada dan duduk di sampingnya.

Sementara Asuna memasang ekspresi yang tidak dapat kutebak. Dia sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Kirito. Sedangkan aku sendiri pura-pura sibuk mengecek menu akunku dan berdiri di dekat jendela. Untuk mengalihkan perhatian dan menjauhkan jarakku dari Asuna.

Sejak hari di mana Asuna menyatakan cintanya padaku, sikap Asuna terhadapku tetap seperti biasa. Tidak berubah. Dia tetap sering mencari kesempatan untuk mendekatiku. Tapi, aku menanggapinya dengan sangat dingin dan cukup membuatnya kelihatan kecewa begitu.

Namun, saat ini, situasi sedikit tegang. Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk berbicara mengenai masalah Nishida yang membawa orang-orang untuk menonton acara memancing ikan hari ini. Aku hanya terdiam sambil mendengarkan mereka.

"Ini sangat mengganggu. Asuna... Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Aku takut bakal ada penggemar maniakku yang akan mengetahui aku ada di sini?" ucap Kirito dengan nada lesu.

"Hmmm...," Asuna tampak berpikir keras.

"Memangnya siapa penggemar maniak yang akan mengetahuimu di sini? Aku lihat di koran kemarin, popularitasmu sudah menurunmu sejak ketua KoB mengalahkanmu. Yang populer saat ini adalah ketua KoB. Sang legenda Paladin yang tak terkalahkan," ujar Shinon yang ikut andil dalam percakapan ini.

Kirito melirik Shinon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ah... Aku juga baca berita itu. Jadi, nggak usah bahas itu lagi."

"Oh, baik. Itu pasti sangat memalukan buatmu."

"Huh... Berisik!"

Shinon hanya tertawa kecil. Kirito merengut. Sedangkan Asuna masih sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Sejujurnya, kami tak begitu senang dengan ini. Asuna harus ke sini untuk bersembunyi dari para penyebar isu dan penggemar Asuna, jadi Asuna agak enggan kalau harus tampil di depan banyak orang. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat acara memancing yang akan dilakukan Kirito dan Nishida.

"Bagaimana kalau begini?!"

Asuna mengumpulkan rambutnya dan mendorongnya ke atas. Lalu dia menutupi wajahnya hingga mata dengan syal besar. Tak berhenti di situ, dia memencet beberapa tombol di jendela menunya dan mengenakan jaket panjang nan tawar.

"Ya-yah, baguslah. Kau terlihat seperti istri petani beneran," Kirito mengangguk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Apa itu pujian?" Asuna tampak antusias.

"Tentu saja. Kalau aku sih, mereka takkan mengenaliku selama aku tak memakai perlengkapan tempur," sahut Shinon.

"Aku juga. Mungkin aku nggak butuh menyamar dan berharap nggak ada yang mengenaliku."

Kirito menghelakan napasnya. Shinon segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang!"

"Shinonon, tunggu! Aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu dulu."

"Hm, mempersiapkan apa, Asuna?"

"Tentu saja makanan dan minuman!"

"Oh iya, benar juga."

Asuna bangkit berdiri. Lalu Shinon mengecek menu akun-nya terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian Shinon melihat ke arah Kirito yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Kirito... Kami pinjam dapurmu lagi ya? Kami akan memasak makanan yang enak buatmu dan orang-orang yang menonton itu."

Kirito cuma mengangguk dengan wajah yang bengong.

"Ya, silakan."

"Terima kasih."

Aku menutup jendela akunku. Menoleh ke arah mereka. Tampak Asuna dan Shinon yang mulai memasak di dapurku. Mereka bekerja dengan cepat dan cekatan.

Waktu hari ini, menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Kedua gadis itu bangun pagi-pagi dan datang ke rumahku agar bisa bersama-sama pergi menonton acara memancing itu. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan "sesuatu" yang sangat besar di danau tersebut. Seperti yang dikatakan Nishida, waktu itu.

Kirito menguap beberapa kali. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk dan sangat susah saat kubangun sepagi ini. Padahal dia akan terlibat sebuah proyek besar bersama Nishida.

"Ah, apa ya minumannya?"

"Bagaimana teh panas saja, Asuna?"

"Boleh juga."

"Tapi, dimasukin kemana?"

"Hmmm... Pakai ini saja..."

Perhatianku tertuju pada kedua gadis itu. Mereka berinteraksi dengan penuh keakraban.

Terutama Asuna, dia tampak begitu antusias dalam acara memancing ini. Tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum dan tidak terlihat sedikitpun kesedihan yang terpancar di wajah cantiknya. Masih sama. Tidak berubah. Justru dia semakin bersemangat untuk mengejarku dan menyakinkan perasaannya untukku. Dia selalu melengketkan dirinya padaku seperti memegang tanganku, memelukku, dan menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku. Tapi, aku tidak terlalu menanggapinya dengan serius.

Sikapku semakin dingin padanya. Kerap kali, kudapati dia terlihat kecewa dan syok jika aku bersikap dingin padanya. Namun, setelah itu, dia malah bersikap biasa dan terus menunjukkan perhatiannya padaku.

Kusadari, aku memang tidak tega memperlakukannya begini. Tapi, apa daya, semua ini harus kulakukan agar Kirito tidak kecewa padaku. Aku tidak ingin melihat Kirito sedih melihat aku dan Asuna berpacaran. Aku tahu pasti Kirito menyukai Asuna.

Tepat seperti yang kuduga, kulihat Kirito memandang ke arah dua gadis itu. Pandangannya begitu lama. Bahkan senyuman simpul terpatri di wajahnya dan dapat kudengar perkataannya yang pelan.

"Ternyata dia manis juga. Aku sadar kalau aku mulai tertarik padanya."

Saat itu juga, aku sedikit terkejut. Kutarik pandanganku ke arah jendela. Bergumam dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah kuduga, Kirito memang menyukai Asuna."

Begitulah yang kupikirkan dari kesimpulan ini.

Sebelum matahari terbit, kami bertiga berjalan keluar rumah dengan Asuna. Asuna yang membawa keranjang piknik kami. Dia bisa saja memanggilnya keluar saat kami tiba di sana, tapi dia bersikeras ini bagian dari penyamaran.

Hari ini termasuk hangat, mengingat ini hari-hari awal musim dingin. Setelah berjalan melalui hutan pinus raksasa selama beberapa saat, kami akhirnya bisa melihat air yang berkilauan di antara batang-batang pohon. Banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul di sana.

Begitu kami menghampiri dengan segan-segan, seorang dengan figur badan yang dikenal melambai pada kami sambil terbahak-bahak.

"Wahahaha, senang rasanya kita dapat cuaca baik hari ini!"

"Hai, Nishida-ojisan."

Kirito yang menyapa. Asuna menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan aku dan Shinon hanya terdiam saja menonton mereka.

Nishida pun yang mengawali percakapan. Dia menceritakan pada kami bahwa kumpulan orang-orang di sini dari berbagai umur dan kelompok adalah anggota dari guild memancing yang dijalankan Nishida. Kami menyalami semuanya dengan tegang, tapi sepertinya tiada yang mengenali Asuna.

Menyisihkan hal itu, Nishida jauh lebih aktif dari yang kubayangkan. Dia pasti seorang pemimpin kelompok yang baik dalam perusahaannya. Suasananya sudah panas, karena mereka sudah mengadakan lomba memancing sebelum kedatangan kami.

"Eh... Jadi, acara utama hari ini akhirnya dimulai!"

Nishida mengumumkannya keras-keras sambil berjalan menuju kami dengan pancingan panjang di tangan, dan para penonton bersorak kegirangan. Kami lihat pancingan yang dibawanya. Mata kami menelusuri pancingan dengan pikiran kosong sebelum benda di ujungnya mengejutkan kami, Yang ada di ujungnya adalah kadal, dan ukurannya sangat besar. Panjangnya selengan atas orang dewasa. Kulit hitam merahnya yang terlihat beracun berkilat seakan menegaskan kesegarannya.

"Hiii..."

Asuna bahkan menyadarinya lebih telat daripadaku, dan wajahnya membeku sambil mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Kemudian dia merangkul tangan kiriku yang sudah utuh sediakala sejak insiden waktu itu. Anggota tubuh yang hilang atau terpotong, secara otomatis akan kembali utuh dalam beberapa menit. Jadi, tangan kiriku sudah kembali sediakala.

Sepertinya Asuna merasa geli setelah melihat umpan tersebut. Dia memilih melindungi dirinya dari rasa tidak enaknya dengan cara merangkul lengan kiriku. Aku berdiri persis di sampingnya. Sampai-sampai dia hampir menjatuhkan keranjang piknik yang ada di tangan kirinya.

Entah dia sadar atau tidak, saat merangkul lenganku seperti ini. Aku merasa sedikit gugup dan malu dilihat seperti ini di depan orang sebanyak ini.

"Asuna..."

"Ah, iya, Menma."

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu ini? Malu... Dilihat orang seperti ini."

"Maaf, tapi aku nggak akan melepaskannya."

"Apa katamu?!"

Bahkan dia semakin merangkul lengan kananku dengan kuat. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Apa boleh buat, dasar Asuna!

Perhatianku tertuju pada umpan yang begitu besar dan menjijikkan itu. Jika ini umpannya, apa yang akan kami berusaha tangkap pasti luar biasa.

Tapi sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Nishida menghadap ke danau dan mengangkat pancingannya. Dengan teriakan pendek, dia mengayunkannya dengan gerakan yang bagus, dan kadal besar membentuk sebuah lengkungan di udara sebelum jatuh ke air dengan suara yang keras.

BYUUUR!

Memancing tak perlu waktu tunggu dalam SAO. Begitu kau melempar umpan ke air, entah ikan mengambil umpan dalam beberapa detik, atau kau kehilangan umpan. Kami menelan ludah tanpa sadar saat menonton benang tenggelam perlahan-lahan.

Setelah beberapa saat, pancingan bergerak-gerak. Tapi Nishida tak bergerak seinci pun.

"Dia kena, Nishida-Ojisan!" seru Kirito yang sangat bersemangat

"Masih terlalu cepat!" Nishida bersikap setenang mungkin.

Di belakang kacamata Nishida, sepasang mata yang biasanya mencerminkan kakek berhati hangat bercahaya. Nishida terus melihat ujung pancingan yang bergerak-gerak tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Lalu pancingannya bergerak makin keras.

"Sekarang!"

Nishida menarik tubuh kecilnya mundur dan menarik pancingan dengan seluruh badan. Aku bisa mengatakan talinya benar-benar tegang hanya dengan melihatnya, yang juga memberikan efek suara keras.

TANG! TANG!

"Ia mengambil baitnya! Aku percayakan sisanya padamu, Kirito!"

Kirito dengan hati-hati mengambil pancingan yang diserahkan Nishida, tapi Nishida tak bergeser sedikitpun. Rasanya bagai kail termakan sesuatu yang ditanam ke tanah. Kirito melihat balik pada Nishida, khawatir apa benar ikannya sudah menggigit, lalu dalam sekejap mata...

Talinya mulai tertarik ke dalam air dengan kuat secara tiba-tiba.

"AAAAAH!"

Kirito cepat-cepat menancapkan kaki ke tanah dan menariknya ke atas lagi. Pengukur kekuatan yang dipakai dengan cepat menembus mode normal.

"A-apa baik-baik saja untuk menegangkannya?"

Tanya Kirito pada Nishida karena khawatir pada ketahanan pancingan.

"Ini kualitas tertinggi! Kau bisa menariknya sekuat yang kau mau!"

Nishida mengangguk, wajahnya sudah merah saking bergairahnya. Kirito membenarkan pegangan pada pancingan lalu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Pancingannya bengkok di tengah dan membentuk U besar. Begitu tingkat pemain naik, mereka bisa memilih untuk meningkatkan kekuatan atau deksteritas.

Pengguna kapak seperti Agil akan memilih kekuatan, sementara pengguna rapier macam Asuna akan fokus pada deksteritas.

Meski Kirito seorang pengguna pedang biasa dan meningkatkan keduanya, pilihan pribadi Kirito cenderung memilih deksteritas sedikit di atas kekuatan.

Tapi sepertinya Kirito memenangkan tarik tambang ini karena levelnya sendiri yang sudah sangat tinggi. Dia perlahan melangkah mundur, terus memaksa si besar itu keluar air.

"Ah, aku bisa melihatnya!"

Asuna mencondongkan badan ke air dan menunjuknya. Dia melepaskan rangkulannya dari tangan kiriku. Aku bisa melihat apa yang dilihat Asuna. Begitu juga dengan Shinon dan yang lainnya.

Kirito tengah melangkah mundur dan menjauh dari danau jadi Kirito tak bisa memeriksanya. Para penonton makin ribut dan berebut untuk melihat ke air, yang dengan cepat semakin dalam selepas pinggirnya. Kirito tak bisa menahan kepenasarannya dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menarik pancingan.

"...?"

Tiba-tiba, sesuatu mengejutkan seluruh penonton yang dari tadi mengerubungi air. Setiap orang mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Termasuk aku.

Kirito kebingungan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ada yang salah...?"

Bahkan sebelum Kirito selesai berbicara, mereka berbalik dan kabur. Bahkan Shinon, Asuna dan Nishida berlari ke belakang Kirito dari kedua sisi dengan wajah pucat. Aku tetap berdiri membeku di belakang Kirito. Kirito baru saja hendak berbalik ke belakang untuk melihat kami ketika beban tangannya terangkat dan dia terjatuh dengan punggung di bawah.

Ah, apa talinya putus!?

Tepat ketika aku berpikir begitu, aku melihat Kirito membuang pancingan dan berlari menuju danau, Saat itu, permukaan air yang berkilauan tiba-tiba menggelembung naik.

"Eh!?"

Aku terpaku di tempat dengan mata terbelalak, dan saat itulah kudengar suara Asuna dari kejauhan.

"MENMA! KIRITO! ITU BERBAHAYA!"

Saat aku dan Kirito berbalik, kulihat Asuna, Nishida, dan yang lainnya sudah naik ke tembok yang berdiri di ujung danau, yang cukup jauh dari kami. Kami dapat mendengar air ber-gebyur-gebyur liar di belakang kami dan kami akhirnya mulai memahami keadaan. Lalu, dengan rasa tak enak, kami berbalik secara serentak.

Ikannya berdiri!

Makhluk itu lebih tepat mirip seekor ikan raja, persilangan ikan dengan kadal, tapi yang ini lebih cenderung ke sisi kadal. Ia berdiri di sana di rerumputan dengan enam kaki kuatnya dan memandang ke bawah pada kami, sedangkan air di tubuhnya jatuh bagai air terjun.

Aku berkata "memandang ke bawah" karena ini setidaknya setinggi 2 meter. Mulutnya yang tampak bisa menelan sapi bulat-bulat, berada sedikit di atas kepala kami dengan kaki kadal yang biasa kami kenal terjulur keluar.

Dari kedua sisi makhluk berkepala ikan purba, dua mata seukuran bola basket bertemu dengan milik kami. Sebuah kursor kuning muncul secara otomatis untuk menandainya sebagai monster.

Nishida sudah bilang pada kami bahwa dewa setempat dari danau ini adalah seekor monster dengan rasa beda dari yang berada di field.

Bagaimana ini berbeda? Si makhluk ini adalah seekor monster dalam tiap huruf kata-kata.

Aku menelan ludahku. Kirito memaksakan tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur.

"Gawat... Aniki..."

"Sepertinya kita harus kabur sekarang!"

"Benar. UWAAAAH!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Lalu kami berbalik dan segera terbirit-birit. Ikan raksasa di belakang kami meraung menggelegar dan mulai mengikuti kami dengan langkah yang menggetarkan bumi.

Dia mengejar kami kesana-kemari. Tanpa henti sama sekali. Bahkan orang-orang menjadi sweatdrop dan bengong melihat kejadian langka ini.

"UWAAAAAH! ANIKI!"

"KITA HARUS MELAKUKAN SESUATU, KIRITO!"

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN!? AKU BINGUUUNG!"

Situasi gawat ini benar-benar membuat pikiran kami buntu. Ditambah makhluk ini terus mengejar kami tanpa merasa lelah sedikitpun. Bahkan Kirito memaksa stat deksteritas-nya hingga batas dan berlari seakan dia terbang. Sempat membuatku sangat panik. Berpikir ingin mencari senjataku yang tersimpan di akunku. Karena aku tidak menyandang pedang saat-saat seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar, kami mencapai Asuna dan Shinon dalam beberapa detik. Kirito pun mengeluh keras-keras.

"I-itu curang! Kalian kabur sendirian!"

"UWAAAAH! BUKAN SAATNYA BILANG GITU, KIRITO!"

Asuna berteriak keras. Aku dan Kirito berbalik. Melihat ikan raksasa berlari menuju kami dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan meski ukurannya besar.

"Oh, ia berlari di darat... Jadi ini dipnoan...?" Kirito malah berdiri dengan tampang bengong.

CTAK!

Kepalanya dijitak dengan kepalan tinju Shinon.

"Payah! Apa yang kau lakukan sih? Ayo lari!"

Tangan Kirito langsung ditarik oleh Shinon. Sehingga dia terseret dari belakang.

"Kirito-san, ini bukan saatnya mengatakan hal semacam itu! kita harus kabur cepat-cepat!"

Kali ini Nishida yang berteriak ketakutan. Lusinan penonton kaget dengan keadaan, dan beberapa dari mereka terduduk di tanah dengan wajah kosong.

Keadaan semakin gawat saja.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi...

"Menma, apa kau membawa senjatamu?" tanya Asuna sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke sebelahku. Ya, bakal sulit untuk membuat semuanya kabur dalam situasi seperti ini.

"maaf, aku nggak..."

"Oh, baiklah, berarti aku nggak punya pilihan lain..."

Asuna menggelengkan kepala sambil berbalik menghadapi ikan raksasa yang mendekati kami. Meletakkan keranjang pikniknya di tanah. Dia dengan cepat membolak-balik menu dengan tangan nan ahli.

Dengan Nishida dan penonton lainnya menonton sambil terkejut, Asuna melepas jubah dan syal dengan punggung menghadap kami. Rambut coklat terangnya yang berkilauan oleh matahari menari liar di angin.

Meski dia hanya mengenakan rok panjang berwarna rumput dan kemeja dari kain hemp, sebuah rapier bersinar di sisi kiri pinggangnya bagaikan sebuah cermin. Dia menghunusnya dengan tangan kanan, dan pedang itu mengeluarkan bunyi "ring-ring" bersamaan dengan menunggu kedatangan ikan besar itu.

Nishida yang berdiri di sampingku, akhirnya tersadar dan menggoyangkan lenganku sambil berteriak.

"Menma-san, I-istrimu dalam bahaya!"

"Nggak, kita biarkan saja dia menangani ini."

"Apa kau bilang!? ji-jika kau itu... Katamu... Maka aku..."

Dia menjambret sebuah pancingan dari temen yang terdekat dan bersiap berlari ke Asuna dengan wajah ngeri. Aku harus cepat-cepat menghentikan pemancing tua ini.

"NISHIDA-OJISAN! TUNGGU! BAHAYA!

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Ikan raksasa itu tak melambat sedikitpun. Ia membuka mulut besarnya, di mana di sana berbaris gigi tajam yang tak terhitung, dan melemparkan seluruh badannya pada Asuna seakan hendak menelannya bulat-bulat.

Asuna memutar sisi kiri badannya menjauh dari ikan itu dengan tangan kanan bergerak cepat keluar bersama sekilat cahaya putih di belakangnya.

WHUUUUSH!

Sebuah kilatan bercahaya yang membutakan menyemburat dari mulut ikan dengan efek suara ledakan. Ikan itu terlempar tinggi ke udara, tapi Asuna bahkan belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

Meski ukuran besar monster itu menimbulkan rasa takut, aku telah mengira levelnya tak mungkin begitu tinggi. Tak mungkin seekor monster dari lantai bawah, terutama yang dari quest yang berhubungan dengan memancing, bisa begitu kuat. Lagipula, SAO adalah permainan yang menjaga pola normal permainan online.

BRUAAAK!

Ikan itu jatuh ke tanah dengan keras, HP-nya berkurang drastis oleh serangan Asuna. Lalu, Asuna dengan tanpa ampun melancarkan rangkaian serangan beruntun yang menunjukkan gelarnya "Flash".

DASH! DASH! DASH!

Nishida dan penonton lainnya menonton tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun pada Asuna yang mengaktifkan skill satu persatu sambil melangkah ringan seakan tengah menari. Apa kecantikan Asuna atau kekuatannya yang mempesona mereka? Aku pikir mungkin keduanya.

Begitu Asuna mengayunkan pedangnya dengan aura yang menelan segala yang berada di sekitarnya, dia melihat HP lawannya telah berada pada daerah merah dan melompat ke belakang untuk memperlebar jarak di antara mereka. Setelah mendarat, dia langsung maju menyerang. Dia berlari menuju ikan itu sambil meninggalkan berkas cahaya di belakangnya bagai komet. ini adalah salah satu skill tertinggi rapier "Flashing Penetrator."

KABOOOOOOOM!

Dengan efek suara yang mirip ledakan sonik, komet itu menembus ikan dari mulut hingga ekor. Begitu Asuna mengerem untuk berhenti, monster raksasa di belakangnya terpecah menjadi jutaan serpihan cahaya yang tersebar. Ada suara benturan keras yang menciptakan riakan besar di permukaan danau.

BRAAAAAK!

Asuna menyarungkan rapiernya dengan sebuah "cling" dan berjalan pada kami seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Nishida dan nelayan lainnya hanya bisa membuka mulut menganga lebar, membeku di tempat.

"Hei, kerja bagus," Kirito tersenyum lebar pada Asuna.

"Kamu memang hebat," puji Shinon yang masih memegang tangan Kirito.

"Tapi, ini nggak adil, membuatku bertarung sendirian. Kalian bertiga nggak membantuku sih."

"Maaf, Asuna."

Mereka berdua sibuk berbicara pada Asuna. Sementara aku terdiam dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Oh, benar..." Asuna tersentak dan buru-buru berjalan menghampiriku serta menunjukku."Menma, kuminta kamu yang beli makanan siang buat kami hari ini. Aku nggak mau tahu. Pokoknya kamu harus membelikannya! Mengerti?"

Aku tersentak dan membantahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Habisnya kamu nggak bantu aku tadi sih. Itu hukumannya!"

"Tapi... Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa aku sendiri dihukum?"

"Aku nggak mau tahu!"

BLA... BLA... BLA...

Selama Asuna dan aku meneruskan percakapan panas kami, Nishida akhirnya bisa mengerjapkan mata dan membuka mulutnya.

"...Ah, itu sangat mengejutkan... Nyonya, kau, kau benar-benar kuat. Ini mungkin tak sopan, tapi seberapa tinggi levelmu...?"

Asuna dan aku saling memandang. Kirito dan Shinon juga begitu. Berada di topik ini terlalu lama, bakal berbahaya untuk kami.

"Se-sebelum itu, lihat, ikan itu menjatuhkan suatu item."

Asuna memencet beberapa tombol di layar dan sebuah pancingan perak muncul di tangannya. Karena seekor monster quest yang menjatuhkannya, sepertinya bisa dipastikan ini benda langka yang tak dijual.

Lantas Asuna menyerahkannya pada Nishida.

"Oh, ooh, ini...!?"

Nishida menerima pancingan itu dengan mata berbinar. Seluruh penonton juga tertarik. Tepat saat kupikir, kami sudah berhasil melalui bahaya ini dengan aman. Tiba-tiba...

"Apa... Apa kau Asuna dari KoB...?"

Seorang pemain muda mengambil beberapa langkah mendekat pada Asuna dan menatap Asuna penuh intens.

Lalu wajahnya mencerah.

"Yap, itu memang kau! Aku bahkan punya gambarnya!"

"Ah..."

Asuna memaksakan dirinya tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa langkah mundur. Dia berlindung di belakang tangan kiriku. Langsung merangkul lengan kiriku lagi. Para penonton menggandakan kegairahan mereka.

"Ini, ini sebuah kehormatan! Untuk melihat Asuna-san bertarung dari dekat... Oh ya! Bisa... Bisakah kau memberikanku sebuah tanda ta..."

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara lalu membolak-balik pandangannya antara aku dan Asuna beberapa kali. Akhirnya dia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan wajah terkejut.

"Apa... Apa kalian berdua sudah menikah...?"

Kini giliranku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Terpaksa karena keadaan. Bersamaan dengan tersenyumnya kami yang dibuat-buat sambil berdiri di tempat, teriakan kemarahan meraung di sekitar kami. Beberapa orang tidak senang melihat Asuna yang sudah menikah secara diam-diam dengan pemain pedang biasa sepertiku. Bahkan Shinon dan Kirito hanya tersenyum mendengarkan semua pembicaraan orang-orang mengenai topik pernikahan bohong-bohonganku dengan Asuna.

Hanya Nishida yang terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tanpa mengerti apa yang tengah berlangsung. Dia tersenyum melihat adegan yang terjadi di antara kami.

Liburan rahasia Asuna harus berakhir seperti ini hanya dalam suasana yang tidak terduga. Semua orang mengira dia sudah menikah denganku. Aku terpaksa mengikuti semua ini hanya untuk melindungi Asuna. Tapi, mungkin kami harus berpikir bahwa kami beruntung untuk mengambil bagian dalam quest yang menyenangkan seperti hari ini.

Di antara suara-suara kemarahan orang-orang yang tertuju padaku, kualihkan pandanganku sejenak ke arah adikku. Kirito, yang tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel "san" karena aku memintanya agar dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "aniki" saja. Biar tidak terkesan kaku, begitulah pikirku.

Dia mengacungkan jempolnya padaku seraya tertawa lebar dan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku saat itu juga.

"Selamat Aniki! Aniki telah memenangkan hati Asuna! Kutitip Asuna pada Aniki ya!"

Begitulah katanya. Sampai membuatku semakin tidak percaya, dia menengok ke arah Shinon. Dia tersenyum pada Shinon.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shinon?"

Shinon menjawabnya dengan wajah cerah.

"Mereka memang cocok kok."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Kita juga, kan?"

Wajah Shinon memerah. Dia membuang mukanya. Kirito hanya tertawa kecil.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi, apa maksud Kirito yang mengatakan aku telah memenangkan hati Asuna? Apa yang terjadi? Ada sesuatu yang disimpan Kirito yang tidak diketahui. Namun, yang pasti aku akan menanyakannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmmm... Jadi, ini tempatnya?"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi. Dia tinggal di lantai 22 ini."

"Bagus. Kerja kalian berdua sangat bagus karena terus mengikutinya sampai kemari."

"Tapi, kapan kita bisa menemuinya?"

"Aku rasa hari ini. Karena kita sangat membutuhkan bantuan sekarang."

"Yeah, aku tidak sabar ingin ketemu dengan dia, un."

"Ketua besar kita yang terhormat, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu dia. Sudah lima bulan lamanya."

"Saatnya beraksi!" kata laki-laki berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak."Kita para Akatsuki akan menemuimu, ketua besar!"

Beberapa orang berpakaian jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, tampak berdiri di atas dahan pepohonan yang tak jauh dari rumah Naruto. Akatsuki, nama guild mereka yang bergerak dalam melindungi para player dari ancaman guild kriminal. Atas perintah Naruto sendiri.

WHUUUSH!

Angin pagi buta yang tidak jelas, bertiup kencang. Membuat pakaian dan rambut mereka berkibar-kibar seperti bendera. Mereka memasang ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius. Memandangi rumah Naruto dengan intens.

Tidak lama lagi, mereka akan menemui Naruto untuk mengurus suatu keperluan yang penting.

Kemudian adegan teralih pada rumah Naruto saat ini.

Terlihat gadis berambut kastange berada di dalam sebuah kamar. Kamar yang ditempati laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik. Tidak ada tampak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tidur di kamar itu.

Asuna selalu menyetel alarm paginya ke pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh.

Jika kamu bertanya mengapa pada pukul tersebut, ini karena alarm pagi Naruto yang berbunyi tepat pada pukul delapan.

Pagi ini, Asuna sekali lagi terbangun dengan suara lembut dari instrumen tiup kayu dan terus berbaring, menatap wajah tidur Naruto sambil merebahkan kepalanya di atas tangannya.

Dia jatuh cinta setengah tahun yang lalu. Mereka menjadi partner dalam pencarian Kazuto, dua minggu yang lalu. Baru tiga hari berlalu semenjak mereka menikah dan memilih tinggal di rumah kecil ini, di dalam hutan lantai ke 22. Meskipun sebagai pasangan tercintanya, masih banyak hal tentang Naruto yang tidak dia ketahui. Sempat, sambil mengintip wajah tidurnya, dia pelan-pelan menjadi ragu akan usianya.

Ya, sejak kejadian memancing ikan tersebut, mereka menjadi bahan gosip hangat di antara para player yang tinggal di lantai 22. Mereka disangka sudah menikah diam-diam padahal sesungguhnya mereka belum menikah. Namun, kabar Asuna yang kini tinggal di lantai 22, cepat sekali tersebar dalam hitungan menit. Mau tidak mau, Naruto terpaksa mengakui pernikahannya dengan Asuna di depan orang-orang waktu itu.

Jadi, para player menganggap mereka sedang berbulan madu di lantai 22 ini. Semuanya marah dan kesal pada Naruto yang berhasil mendapatkan gadis tercantik di SAO itu. Bahkan demi melindungi Asuna dari para penggemarnya, Naruto terpaksa "melamar" Asuna. Asuna menerimanya dengan senang hati. Dia begitu bahagia karena Naruto benar-benar menikah dengannya.

Ditambah berita yang mengejutkan, ternyata Kirito juga sudah menikahi Shinon. Shinon sudah menjadi istrinya Kirito. Lalu Kirito memilih tinggal di rumah Shinon. Dia begitu senang menjalin hubungan cinta dengan istrinya itu.

Kini kehidupan baru dijalani oleh mereka. Kehidupan keluarga di dunia virtual. Hal ini menjadi momen yang sangat manis bagi mereka.

Baru beberapa waktu lalu, karena sifat Naruto yang tidak peduli dan suka menyendiri, Asuna menduga bahwa Naruto seharusnya lebih sedikit tua darinya. Namun, melihat Naruto yang terlelap dalam tidur, dengan kepolosan yang begitu naif, membuat dirinya terlihat seperti anak yang masih kecil, tidak lebih tua darinya.

Menanyakan hal seperti usia mungkin, bukanlah masalah. Namun, melanggar batas ke permasalahan di dunia nyata kuranglah disukai, dan lagipula, keduanya telah menjadi suami istri. Daripada usia, bertemu lagi setelah kembali ke dunia nyata, bertukar informasi dari nama dan alamat asli sampai ke rincian kontak, akan lebih menyakinkan.

Akan tetapi, Asuna tidak berani untuk mengatakannya dengan suara keras.

Dia takut kalau membicarakan permasalahan dunia nyata, "kehidupan pernikahan" ini akan terasa hanyalah seperti khayalannya yang bukan-bukan. Untuk Asuna yang sekarang, satu kenyataan yang paling penting baginya, adalah hari-hari tenang di rumah hutan ini. Bahkan jika tidak bisa melarikan dari dunia ini, dengan tubuh mereka yang di dunia nyata menyambut kematian, ia masih akan tetap puas, dapat terus hidup seperti ini hingga akhir, meninggalkan dunia ini tanpa penyesalan.

Itulah sebabnya dia enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi ini dulu. Berpikir demikian, Asuna perlahan mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah tidur Naruto.

Biarpun begitu, wajah tidur itu memanglah kekanak-kanakan.

Pada saat ini, memang sewajarnya kemampuan Naruto tidak perlu diragukan. Dengan jumlah pengalaman yang sangat besar dari saat bermain pada masa beta test, serta status numerik yang didapat lewat pertempuran yang tidak ada hentinya, dan menggunakan semua itu secara efektif, penilaian dan tekad. Tidak seperti Kirito yang telah dikalahkan oleh pemimpin Knight of the Blood, "Holy Sword", Heathcliff. Tapi, Naruto adalah pemain terkuat yang pernah dikenal Asuna.

Meski bagaimanapun memburuknya kondisi di medan pertempuran, dia tidak akan pernah merasa takut dengannya yang berada di sisinya.

Namun, saat ia menatap Naruto yang terbaring, entah bagaimana ada satu perasaan yang begitu kuat berusaha untuk keluar dari dadanya bahwa dia hanya seperti adik kecil yang naif dan rapuh. Perasaan bahwa ia harus melindunginya.

Sambil bernafas dengan lembut, Asuna membungkuk, menyelubungi tubuh Naruto dengan tangannya. Dengan pelan dia kemudian berbisik.

"Menma-kun… Aku mencintaimu. Tinggallah bersamaku selamanya, oke?"

Pada saat itu, Naruto bergerak dengan pelan, dan perlahan membuka kelopak matanya.

Pasangan itu saling bertukar pandang, dengan wajah mereka yang di depan satu sama lain.

"WAAA!"

Asuna segera mundur dengan panik. Mengalihkan dirinya ke sikap berlutut pada tempat tidur, dia kemudian berbicara dengan wajah yang tersipu malu.

"Se-Selamat Pagi, Menma-kun …Apakah kamu… Dengar yang baru aku bilang…?"

"Selamat pagi. Tadi… eh, memang ada apa?"

Menghadap Naruto yang bangkit dan menjawab sambil menahan menguap, Asuna dengan kuat menggoyangkan-goyangkan tangannya.

"Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa!"

"Hm...," Naruto berwajah datar."Kamu aneh, Asuna."

"Hehehe... Kalau gitu, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu."

Asuna tertawa kikuk. Ia pun segera pergi keluar dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Wajahnya memerah padam karena merasa sangat berdebar-debar.

"...!?" Naruto kebingungan melihat istrinya itu. Lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Adegan terarah pada dapur ketika Naruto sedang duduk di kursi sambil memperhatikan Asuna yang bekerja. Asuna tampak gugup saat diperhatikan Naruto seperti itu.

Menyelesaikan sarapan pagi berupa telor ceplok dengan roti gandum, salad dan kopi lalu merapikan meja dalam beberapa detik, Asuna kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah! Kita akan pergi kemana, Menma-kun?"

"Nggak tahu. Terserah kamu saja." Naruto menanggapinya dengan sikap santai. Membuat Asuna tersenyum kecut.

"Kok terserah aku sih? Aku pengen kita berkencan hari ini. Itulah yang kumau."

Pandangan Naruto menjadi datar.

"Boleh saja. Memangnya kita akan kencan kemana?"

"Gimana kalau jalan-jalan keliling hutan di lantai ini sekalian berpiknik?"

"Aku setuju."

"Oke, aku akan bersiap-siap!"

Ini adalah pemikiran Asuna yang nyata dan murni. Dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Naruto di dunia ini.

Berpikir ke belakang hanyalah membawa duka, tetapi dalam satu setengah tahun, dari saat ia menjadi tawanan SAO sampai ia jatuh cinta dengan Naruto, Asuna telah menempa dan mengeraskan hatinya.

Mengorbankan tidur untuk meningkatan skill-nya, dipilih menjadi sub-leader dari clearing guild, Knights of the Blood, dia telah terjun ke banyak labirin dengan begitu cepatnya bahkan cukup untuk membuat anggotanya menyerah sesekali.

Semua yang ada di hatinya itu hanyalah semata-mata untuk menyelesaikan game ini dan melarikan diri, sehingga ia berkesimpulan bahwa semua aktivitas lain yang tidak berhubungan dengan itu adalah sia-sia.

Dengan pemikiran yang seperti ini, Asuna tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyesal tidak bertemu Naruto lebih awal. Hari-hari setelah bertemu dengan Naruto sangatlah berwarna, penuh dengan begitu banyak kejutan yang bahkan melewati kehidupannya yang lalu di dunia nyata. Jika bersama Naruto, semua waktu yang telah dihabiskan di sini dapat dianggap sebagai pengalaman yang langka.

Itulah sebabnya bagi Asuna, akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hari di mana mereka berdua dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama, tiap-tiap detik dapat dianggap perhiasan berharga dengan sendirinya. Dia ingin pergi, sebagai pasangan, berkencan di suatu tempat dan lebih banyak tempat untuk dikunjungi lagi bersama orang yang dicintai dan membicarakan banyak hal yang berbeda.

Asuna meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan berbicara sambil cemberut.

"Tapi, Menma-kun nggak pernah bilang cinta padaku. Kamu langsung saja melamarku waktu itu. Jadi, katakan kalau kamu mencintaiku!"

Menanggapi itu, Naruto cuma tersenyum simpul dan melambaikan tangan kirinya, memunculkan peta.

Mengubahnya menjadi mode agar bisa terlihat, dia menunjukkannya kepada Asuna

"Tepat di sekitar ini, kita akan pergi berkencan."

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatian! Kamu suka sekali seperti itu!"

Asuna semakin cemberut saja. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja untuk menanggapinya.

Apa yang ditunjuk Naruto adalah sudut hutan, tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka. Menjadi salah satu dari lantai bawah, lantai ke 22 cukuplah luas. Diameter dari seluruh wilayah ini mungkin lebih dari delapan kilometer. Sebuah danau raksasa berada di tengah dan sampai ke pantai selatan, di sana terdapat kota utama, "Coral" Village. Di pantai utara terdapat labirin. Sisa dari wilayah tersebut ditutupi oleh hutan konifer yang indah.

Rumah kecil milik Asuna dan Naruto berada di dalam sebuah area di tepi selatan lantai ini, dan apa yang sekarang ditunjuk Naruto sekitar dua kilometer jauhnya, di arah timur laut.

"Hmmm... Ini tentang rumor yang aku dengar di desa kemarin. Di daerah sini, di mana hutan semakin rimbun... 'Itu' tampaknya akan keluar."

"Hah?"

Kepada Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lembut, Asuna dengan ragu menjawab.

"Apanya?"

"Hantu."

Asuna diam sejenak, dengan takut dia bertanya.

"I-Itu berarti, seekor monster dari tipe Astral? Sesuatu seperti roh atau banshee?"

"Bukan, ini hantu asli. Seorang player... jadi, roh manusia. Sepertinya seorang wanita."

"Aaah..."

Asuna tanpa sadar menjengit. Mengarah ke topik seperti ini, Asuna yakin bahwa dia akan terpengaruh jauh lebih buruk dari rata-rata orang. Dia cukup tidak baik dengan hal semacam itu bahkan sampai memikirkan alasan yang sembarangan untuk tidak mengikuti clearing labirin kastil tua, membentangi lantai 65 dan 66 yang terkenal karena tema horornya.

"Ta-Tapi lihat, ini adalah dunia virtual permainan. Sesuatu seperti hantu yang keluar, sesuatu seperti ini tidak akan pernah terjadi," memaksa dirinya untuk tetap tersenyum, dia mulai memprotes dengan suara keras.

"Benar atau nggaknya, aku juga ingin tahu…"

Namun untuk Naruto, yang tahu bahwa Asuna lemah terhadap hantu, ia dengan santai melanjutkan untuk menyerang.

"Misalnya… Seorang pemain yang mati dengan penyesalan, merasuki Nerve Gear yang masih dipakai dan aktif… Mengeluyuri wilayah, malam demi malam…"

"Hentikan!"

"Hmmm, maaf, ini hanya lelucon. Ya, aku ragu kalau roh akan benar-benar muncul, tapi kalau kita mau pergi ke suatu tempat, lebih baik menuju ke tempat yang lebih tinggi memiliki kemungkinan untuk terjadi sesuatu, kan?"

"Aaah…"

Mengerutkan bibirnya memberi muka masam, Asuna mengganti fokusnya ke luar jendela. Meskipun musim dingin yang mendekati, cuacanya sangat baik. Sinar matahari terasa hangat dan lembut, membasuh halaman kebun. Waktu yang paling tidak cocok untuk acara seperti penampakan hantu. Karena bagaimana Aincrad terancang, sungguh tidak mungkin untuk melihat matahari secara langsung kecuali pada awal pagi dan sore hari, berkat pencahayaan sekitar yang memadai, wilayahnya jelas ternyala.

Asuna berbalik ke arah Naruto dan menjawab, dengan kepalanya yang terangkat tinggi.

"Baiklah, Mari kita pergi! Untuk membuktikan kalau sesuatu seperti hantu itu nggak nyata."

"Jadi begitu... Kalau kita nggak menemukannya hari ini, lain kali kita akan pergi di tengah malam, oke?"

"Nggak mungkin! ….Aku nggak akan membuatkan makanan untuk hantu seperti itu."

"Aaah... Lupakan itu. Kamu nggak akan ngerti apa-apa."

Cemberut kepada Naruto untuk terakhir kalinya, Asuna kemudian tersenyum lebar dan tertawa.

"Nah, mari kita selesaikan persiapan. Aku akan memanggang ikan, jadi Menma-kun potong rotinya, oke?"

"Oke, Asuna."

Maka mereka saling bekerja sama dalam memasak sepagi ini demi melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan selama bulan madu ini. Sungguh manis sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan cepat memasukkan kotak makan siang dengan burger ikan, sekitar jam sembilan pagi ketika mereka meninggalkan rumah.

Melangkah ke rumput di kebun, Asuna berbalik kembali ke arah Naruto dan berbicara.

"Menma-kun, gendong aku dari belakang."

"Apa menggendongmu!? Yang benar saja!?"

Naruto menjawab secara dingin. Asuna langsung menjawabnya dengan wajah sewot.

"Pokoknya kamu gendong aku dari belakang! Aku nggak mau tahu! Kamu harus nurutin permintaanku ini!"

"Baiklah, kamu kekanak-kanakan sekali... Ya ampun, berapa sih umurmu...?"

"Usia nggak ada hubungannya dengan itu. Bukankah itu benar? Lagipula nggak ada yang melihat." "Ba-baiklah, kurasa... Nggak masalah."

Terkejut, Naruto berjongkok dan berbalik ke arah Asuna sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Asuna tersenyum. Dia merangkul leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nah, ayo pergi. Tapi, aku akan pastikan memukulmu jika kamu memikirkan yang nggak-nggak padaku. Oke?"

"Itu nggak beralasan ...?"

Sedikit menggerutu tentang situasi tersebut, Naruto dengan gesit berdiri, sehingga menaikkan sudut pandang. Lalu mengangkat kedua paha Asuna dengan kedua tangannya.

"Waaa... Indahnya pemandangan di sekitar sini!"

"Itu sudah biasa! Jangan antusias seperti orang payah begitu."

"..."

Asuna terdiam sejenak karena merasakan sifat Naruto yang tetap dingin seperti biasa, membuatnya sangat geram karena Naruto tidak bisa berkata yang lebih manis untuknya. Dua menit kemudian, Asuna berbicara lagi.

"Sekarang, saatnya untuk berangkat! dari utara ke timur laut!"

Tertawa riang karena digendong dari belakang oleh Naruto, sambil terus berjalan ke depan, Asuna mampu memahami betapa berharganya hari ini, mampu hidup bersama. Dia sepenuh hati bisa percaya bahwa ini adalah saat ia merasa paling "hidup" di semua tujuh belas tahun dari hidupnya.

Berjalan di sepanjang jalan, Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang benar-benar berupaya. Tapi, setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, salah satu danau yang menghiasi lantai 22 akhirnya muncul di pandangan.

Mungkin tergoda akan cuaca cerah, sudah ada beberapa player yang berada di sana sejak pagi, memancing ke danau, di mana umpannya menggantung di air. Jalan berliku di sekitar danau, menjadi tanjakan, cukup jauh dari tepi danau. Tapi, saat mereka mendekat, melihat player yang berpaling ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangan.

Tampaknya setiap orang yang mereka lihat, tersenyum pada mereka dan beberapa bahkan ada yang bengong.

"Sepertinya banyak orang yang melihat kita."

"Hahaha, jadi ada orang-orang di sekitar ... Hei, Menma-kun, tersenyumlah pada mereka."

"Aku nggak akan pernah mau melakukannya."

Meski bersikap dingin, Naruto tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menurunkan Asuna. Asuna mengerti jika Naruto adalah orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Jalannya tiba-tiba menurun, ke arah kanan, menuju ke dalam hutan. Melalui celah antar pohon konifer besar yang menyerupai cedar, menjulang di atas segalanya, mereka berjalan beriringan. Gemerisik daun, deru aliran air, dan kicau burung kecil terdengar. Semua suara ini adalah pelengkap untuk suasana hutan, yang menjadi satu dalam warna-warna musim gugur.

Asuna memalingkan matanya ke arah puncak pohon, yang lebih dekat daripada biasanya.

"Pohon itu sungguh besar ... Hei, apakah kamu pikir kamu bisa mendaki pohon itu ...?"

"Hm ... Mmm..."

Menanggapi permintaan Asuna tersebut, Naruto memikirkannya untuk sementara waktu.

"Mungkin dalam batas-batas dari sistem ... Ingin mencobanya?"

"Nah, mari kita pikirkan itu lain kali. Sekarang. Aku berpikir tentang mendaki."

Asuna memandang ke arah tepi luar Aincrad, melalui celah-celah di antara pepohonan.

"Benda yang berada di sekitar tepi, tampaknya saling terhubung, itu menghubungkan semua jalan ke lantai berikutnya, benar kan? aku bertanya-tanya... Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita naik dari situ?"

"Ah, aku pernah mencoba itu sebelumnya."

"Eeeh!?" Asuna kaget setengah mati."Kenapa kamu nggak mengundangku juga?"

"Ya, waktu itu, kita nggak saling kenal."

"Apa, itu hanya karena Menma-kun terus melarikan diri."

"Apa aku benar-benar melakukan itu?"

"Itu benar. Aku selalu mencoba mengundangmu. Tapi, kamu bahkan nggak mau menemaniku untuk minum teh."

"Itu ... Ba-baiklah, lupakan itu dulu."

Kemudian percakapan yang mulai aneh kembali ke topik semula, Naruto melanjutkan.

"Jika kamu menilai berdasarkan secara logis, memanjatnya pasti gagal. Memanjat dari bagian batu-batu yang kasar sangat mudah. Tapi, setelah naik sekitar delapan puluh meter, pesan kesalahan muncul, 'Anda tidak bisa melampaui daerah ini' dan membuatku kesal. "

"Hahaha... Jadi, seperti yang diharapkan, kecurangan nggak bekerja ya."

"Ini bukan bahan tertawaan, tanganku tergelincir. terkejut dan aku jatuh dari ketinggian..."

"E-Eh!? Bukankah kamu bisa mati karena sesuatu seperti itu?"

"Ya. Aku pikir aku akan ditakdirkan mati dan tertulis dalam daftar pemain yang tewas, akan tetapi aku dengan segera menggunakan kristal teleport."

"Ya ampun, itu berbahaya. Pastikan dirimu nggak mengulanginya?"

"Itulah yang ingin kukatakan!"

Berjalan-jalan sambil bertukar percakapan tanpa tujuan, hutan berangsur-angsur menjadi lebih rimbun. Bahkan kicauan burung mulai samar-samar, begitu juga sinar matahari yang terpancar melalui pepohonan mulai memudar.

Asuna memandang berkeliling sekali lagi, ia bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hei, itu ... tempat dalam rumor, apakah jalan itu?"

"Ya, itu..."

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, memeriksa posisi mereka di peta.

"Ah, kita cukup dekat dengan tujuan. Kita akan mencapainya dalam beberapa menit."

"Hmm ... Hei, tentang kasus ini, apa ada penjelasannya nggak?"

Dia tidak benar-benar ingin mendengar tentang hal itu, tapi tidak tahu apapun membuatnya gelisah, dan mendorongnya untuk bertanya.

"Nah, sekitar seminggu yang lalu, seorang pengrajin kayu telah datang ke sini untuk mengumpulkan beberapa kayu. Kayu yang dapat dipanen dari hutan ini memiliki kualitas yang cukup bagus, dan ketika pemain sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hari mulai gelap. Pemain tersebut bergegas untuk kembali, tetapi tertutup oleh rimbunnya pohon-pohon... Ada pemandangan putih sekilas. "

"..."

Ini sudah menjadi batas untuk Asuna, namun Naruto tanpa ampun melanjutkan.

"Pemain tersebut dengan kebingungan dan berpikir kalau sosok tersebut adalah seekor monster, tapi rupanya bukan, itu adalah manusia, atau lebih tepatnya, seorang gadis muda, seorang pemain yang tadi aku sebutkan. Berpakaian putih dan memiliki rambut pendek merah muda. Secara perlahan ia menghampiri menuju rimbunnya pepohonan. Jika bukan seekor monster, itu pastilah seorang pemain, sambil berpikir seperti itu, ia menatap sosoknya."

"..."

"Nggak ada kursor."

"Ee...!"

Sebuah teriakan keluar dari tenggorokan Asuna.

"Nggak mungkin. Meskipun berpikir seperti itu, pemain tersebut semakin mendekat dan bahkan memanggilnya. Melakukan hal tersebut, gadis tersebut menghentikan gerakannya... Dia secara bertahap berbalik ke arahnya..."

"Cu-Cu-Cukup..."

"Lalu, pria itu akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. Gadis itu, karena cahaya bulan menyinari baju putihnya, pohon-pohon yang berada di sampingnya, bisa dilihat tembus melalui dirinya."

"...!"

Menyesakkan jeritan, Asuna membelit leher Naruto erat-erat. Bahkan membuat Naruto merasa tercekik.

"Ini akhir hidupku jika dia berbalik, si pengrajin berpikir lalu berlari. Akhirnya pergi cukup jauh untuk melihat cahaya dari desa, ia menduga bahwa ia aman dan berhenti... Kelelahan, ia berbalik lalu melihat ke belakang..."

"APA!?"

"Dan nggak ada siapa pun di sana. Lalu ia hidup bahagia selamanya..."

"ME-MENMA-KUN! KAMU PAYAH!"

Melompat turun dari gendongan Naruto, Asuna mengangkat tinjunya, bersiap-siap dengan serius untuk melepaskan pukulan di punggungnya pada saat itu juga.

Jauh di dalam rimbunnya dan gelapnya hutan, meskipun masih tengah hari, pada jarak Naruto dan Asuna, sesuatu yang hitam mengintip mereka dari sisi batang pohon konifer.

Diserang oleh aura menyeramkan, Asuna membeku ketakutan. Bahkan jika tidak setakut Naruto, skill persepsi milik Asuna yang telah disempurnakan melalui pengalaman. Menggunakan skill tersebut, dia bisa meningkatkan kejelasan apa pun ketika ia memfokuskan sesuatu.

Sesosok hitam tampak berkibar tertiup angin. Itu bukan tanaman atau batu. Tapi, kain atau dengan rincinya, itu adalah jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah. Mengintip keluar, jubah tersebut adalah dua buah kaki.

Laki-laki itu masih berdiri. Sepertinya dia bukan hantu yang dijelaskan Naruto, dia adalah seorang laki-laki muda yang mengenakan jubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, tidak bergerak, ia diam-diam menatap Asuna dan Naruto.

Merasa takut karena kesadarannya akan hilang, Asuna entah bagaimana berhasil membuka mulutnya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara serak.

"Me... Menma-kun, di sana."

Naruto segera mengikuti arah tatapan Asuna. Segera, dia kelihatan sedikit kaget.

"Eh? Dia, kan...?"

Laki-laki itu tidak bergerak. Berdiri kira-kira sepuluh meter dari mereka, tatapannya tertuju pada Asuna dan Naruto. Pada saat itu, Asuna menguatkan dirinya sendiri, berpikir bahwa ia pasti akan pingsan jika laki-laki itu datang lebih dekat.

"Ternyata dia...," saat itu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya."Nggak mungkin itu hantu!"

Segera saja dia berjalan santai sambil berteriak. Menuju ke tempat laki-laki berjubah hitam itu.

"Tu-Tunggu, Menma-kun!"

Meskipun permohonan untuk berhenti dari Asuna yang tertinggal, Naruto terus menuju laki-laki itu, bahkan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Ya ampun!"

Asuna dengan enggan berdiri dan mengejarnya. Meski hatinya masih gemetar, ia belum pernah melihat hantu masih saja berdiri di tempatnya dan tidak menghilang saat didekati. Itu tidak mungkin kecuali pemain.

Terlambat beberapa detik, setelah mencapai tempat teduh di bawah pohon konifer, dia menemukan Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan laki-laki berjubah hitam. Laki-laki itu berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak serta memiliki tindikan di kedua telinganya.

Menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh laki-laki berambut orange itu, Asuna memastikan kembali jika laki-laki itu bukan hantu.

Naruto pun bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Pain?"

Laki-laki berambut orange diketahui bernama Pain, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Hmm... Ada kejadian gawat, ketua besar."

"Kejadian gawat apa?"

"Itu..."

Pain berbicara panjang lebar. Naruto dan Asuna mendengarkannya. Kemudian kedua mata mereka terbelalak keluar.

"APA!? PARA PLAYER TERANCAM BAHAYA SEKARANG!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview sampai chapter 7 ini.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 8 ya.**

 **Sabtu, 20 Juli 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW:**

 **aikawa kaguya: iya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Rakuta Uzumaki: makasih, Rakuta.**

 **Memang benar Heathcliff punya Holy Sword dan Dual Blades memang diberikan sama pemain yang mempunyai reaksi tercepat. Jadi, Naruto mendapatkan dual blades itu juga.**

 **Inazuma: iya. Ini lanjut kok.**

 **13AN Narra: makasih Narra. Akan saya tamatin kok fic ini. Benar banget, nonton SAO berkali-kali buat pancingan ide adalah saran yang bagus. Maaf, jika reviewmu, saya balas di sini.**

 **Realpush Neo: oh, makasih Neo. Saya senang membacanya. ^^**

 **firdaus minato: oke, firdaus. Sesuai saranmu yang kemarin. Cinta segitiga antara Naruto, Asuna dan Kirito berakhir di chapter 7 ini. Untuk awal konflik sesungguhnya setelah kedatangan akatsuki yang telah menemui Naruto dan Asuna di lantai 22 ini. Mereka akan bergabung dalam menyelamatkan para player yang terancam.**

 **Namikaze D Ryota: makasih ya. Ini lanjut.**

 **Red Army28: makasih. Saranmu dipertimbangkan dulu.**

 **Hikigaya Kiba: makasih. Benarkah?**

 **ramadi riswanto: oke, lanjut.**

 **Hikigaya Kiba: iya, ini next**

 **Kanzaki Yuki: hehehe, makasih. Hm, iya. Shinon muncul di SAO. Maaf, telat jawab.**

 **Echiizen: terima kasih ya.**

 **uzuuchi007: makasih.**

 **onigiri: oke. Nggak akan berhenti di tengah jalan kok. Terus maju.**

 **DeniTria: mungkin naruto nunjukin kekuatannya di chapter 8 atau 9 nanti.**

 **Red Army28: oke. Makasih atas saranmu ya.**

 **Guest: terima kasih. Ini udah next. Saya usahakan terus rajin update jika nggak ada kendala.**

 **Namikaze D Ryota: maaf ya, jika chapter 6, mengecewakanmu. Semoga chapter 7 nggak akan mengecewakanmu lagi.**

 **Hikigaya Kiba: oh, interaksi antar tokohnya terlalu kaku ya? Ya, saya rasa gitu. Tapi, akan saya usahakan lebih ringan lagi interaksinya.**

 **Guest 2: Nggak cinta segi empat kok.**

 **Tangan Naruto yang terputus, sudah utuh kembali.**

 **Dual blades Naruto nggak akan dihapus.**

 **Yep, Asuna memang nggak percaya sama kata-kata Naruto. Dia tetap ngejar-ngejar Naruto dan akhirnya mendapatkan cinta Naruto.**

 **Terima kasih atas saranmu.**

 **Yustinus224: iya. Naruto nolak Asuna karena memikirkan perasaan kirito. Sesungguhnya kirito cuma kagum aja sama asuna dan nggak ada perasaan cinta buat asuna.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ini udah lanjut.**

 **Laffayete: hehehe... Kayak drama ya? Maaf deh.**

 **Realpush Neo: iya, nih lanjut. Semangat juga.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH MEREVIEW DARI AWAL SAMPAI CHAPTER 7 INI!**

 **BERIKAN REVIEWMU SEKALI LAGI DI BAWAH INI YA! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: jalan cerita berbeda dari canon aslinya. Tapi, ada adegan yang diambil dari canon aslinya.**

 **Rabu, 24 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pun bertanya pada laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini, Pain?"

Laki-laki berambut orange diketahui bernama Pain, langsung menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

"Hmm... Ada kejadian gawat, ketua besar."

"Kejadian gawat apa?"

"Itu..."

Pain berbicara panjang lebar. Naruto dan Asuna mendengarkannya. Kemudian kedua mata mereka terbelalak keluar.

"APA!? PARA PLAYER TERANCAM BAHAYA SEKARANG!?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya kencan antara Naruto dan Asuna pun dibatalkan ketika bertemu dengan guild Akatsuki. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah pohon itu. Rumah pohon milik Naruto dan Asuna.

Bahkan Kirito dan Sinon juga ikut berkumpul bersama mereka. Dua pasangan itu baru saja pulang dari acara memancing. Lalu membawa beberapa ikan sungai yang segar-segar dalam akun data bersama. Mereka berencana akan menyantap ikan itu setelah menyelesaikan masalah yang satu ini.

Mengenai hubungan Kirito dan Sinon, sudah semakin dekat saja selama menikah ini. Mereka saling mengenal sejak 1,5 tahun yang lalu, saat dalam penaklukan boss monster di lantai 30. Sebelum bertemu Asuna, mereka sudah sangat dekat. Sering ber-party dalam misi clearing lantai untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan game ini. Hingga sekian lama bersama, menanamkan perasaan cinta di hati mereka. Sampai tiba waktunya bertemu dengan Asuna dan Naruto.

Awal pertemuan Kirito dan Asuna bermula dari saat Kirito sedang tidur dengan santainya. Waktu itu, Asuna melewatinya dan memperhatikannya. Lalu menyapanya dengan nada yang tegas dan penuh nasehat. Membuat dia terbangun. Berkata dengan polosnya sehingga Asuna marah padanya.

Setelah itu, Kirito merasa bersalah dan mengejar Asuna untuk meminta maaf. Asuna memaafkannya. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya. Lantas Asuna mengajaknya ber-party dalam misi clearing lantai selanjutnya. Dengan senang hati, ia menerima ajakan Asuna. Terlebih dia sangat jarang bertemu Sinon yang notabene adalah ketua guild Guardian Cats. Membuatnya bersemangat ber-party dengan gadis yang dikaguminya diam-diam.

Begitulah tentang pertemuan Kirito, Sinon dan Asuna.

Adegan cerita terfokuskan pada sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan senja merah yang sedang berbicara dengan Naruto dan keluarganya. Mereka berkumpul tepat di ruang depan.

"Oh... Begitu... Ada sejumlah pemain orange yang bertujuan ingin menghabisi semua player yang hidup di dunia game ini. Dengan maksud menyelesaikan game ini secepatnya tanpa perlu clearing game," Kirito manggut-manggut setelah mendengar cerita lengkap dari Pain.

"Ini... Sudah termasuk tindak kejahatan yang sangat besar! Tidak bisa dimaafkan!" ujar Asuna yang menggedor-gedor kedua kepalan tangannya di atas meja. Dia duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ya, mereka menamakan guild mereka, Darkness Moon," kata Pain yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Asuna."Seragam yang mereka kenakan serba hitam dengan lapis zirah besi berwarna hitam. Lambang mereka adalah bulan dengan mata iblis. Jumlah anggota mereka diperkirakan sekitar 20 orang. Mereka sudah membunuh lebih dari 50 player selama dua minggu ini. Mereka sangat sulit dikalahkan karena mereka mempunyai trik licik dalam mengelabui lawannya. Mereka suka kabur begitu saja dengan menggunakan kristal teleport. Begitulah informasi yang dikumpulkan oleh mata-mata kita, Zetsu."

Zetsu, seorang pria bertubuh hitam bercampur putih. Berjubah hitam dengan lambang awan merah, mengangguk mantap saat namanya disebut oleh Pain. Dia berdiri bersama para Akatsuki lainnya, persis berada di belakang Pain.

"Itu benar," sahut Zetsu.

Semua orang menatap ke arahnya. Kemudian Naruto pun bertanya padanya.

"Zetsu, kira-kira di mana markas besar Darkness Moon itu berada?"

"Hmmm, aku mendengar markas besar mereka berada di lantai 55."

Asuna dan Kirito sama-sama terkejut.

"Heh? Itukan tempat yang dipenuhi bersalju. Di mana ada logam berharga yang dibawa naga putih di dalam perutnya," Kirito mengingat tentang petualangannya yang pernah menjelajah bersama seseorang di lantai 55 itu.

"Iya, aku juga mendengar rumor itu dari blacksmith kenalanku," Asuna mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah yang penuh semangat.

Sementara Naruto dan Sinon terdiam mendengarkan mereka. Keduanya juga mengetahui benar tentang rumor yang masih beredar di lantai 55 itu.

Rumor tentang "logam itu" mulai beredar di antara para blacksmith sekitar setahun yang lalu. Tentu saja, tujuan utama SAO adalah mencapai lantai teratas dan mengalahkan gamenya. Tapi selain itu, terdapat juga berbagai jenis quest lainnya, misi dari para NPC, misi pengawalan, mencari harta karun, dan lain-lain. Tetapi, karena hadiahnya biasanya termasuk equipment yang diinginkan, kebanyakan quest tersebut memiliki waktu jeda setelah diselesaikan sebelum tersedia lagi. Bahkan ada juga quest yang hanya bisa diselesaikan sekali saja, alhasil quest itu pun benar-benar menarik perhatian para pemain.

Salah satu dari misi-misi semacam itu ditemukan di dusun kecil di sudut lantai 55. Seorang NPC kepala desa berjanggut putih mengatakan bahwa ada naga putih yang hidup di pegunungan bagian barat, yang menyantap kristal setiap hari sebagai makanannya dan menimbunnya dalam jumlah besar di dalam perutnya hingga menciptakan suatu logam yang langka dan sangat berharga. Jelas ini adalah misi yang hadiahnya berupa bahan material yang menakjubkan, jadi sejumlah besar orang langsung membentuk kelompok penyerangan yang bisa mengalahkan naga tersebut dengan mudahnya.

Namun mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Naga itu hanya menjatuhkan sedikit Coll dan beberapa equipment berkualitas rendah, yang bahkan tidak bisa menutupi biaya ramuan penyembuh dan kristal yang digunakan.

Setelah itu, semua orang menduga kalau logam itu hanya berpeluang untuk dijatuhkan, oleh karena itu banyak kelompok berbicara pada tetua tadi dan mengalahkan naga tersebut, tapi masih belum ada orang yang menemukan logam itu. Dalam seminggu, tak terhitung banyaknya jumlah naga putih yang terbunuh, tetapi tidak ada kelompok yang berhasil menemukan logam itu. Seseorang akhirnya mengusulkan bahwa ada kondisi khusus yang harus dipenuhi, jadi sekarang semua orang berusaha keras untuk mencari tahu apa kondisi yang dimaksud.

Setelah mengingat hal tersebut, pria berambut orange, yang menghirup teh yang dibuat Asuna, yang duduk di kursi kayu sederhana dengan kakinya disilangkan, menjawab 'ah' dan mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga pernah dengar tentang rumor logam langka itu. Sepertinya memang ada kemungkinan memperoleh material langka jika kita segera bergegas untuk menghentikan niat jahat Darkness Moon itu. Tapi, sejauh ini belum ada orang yang mendapatkannya, kan? Apa kita bisa mendapatkan sesuatu kalau kita pergi sekarang, ketua besar? Kami Akatsuki akan memburu logam langka itu sambil memberantas kejahatan para pemain oranye itu. Kami menunggu keputusanmu saja."

Pandangan datar Pain tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto bersidekap dada sembari membalas perkataannya.

"Di antara teori-teori yang beredar, salah satunya mengklaim kalau 'harus ada blacksmith di dalam kelompok', karena tidak banyak blacksmith yang melatih skill bertarung mereka dengan baik. Jika kalian berkeinginan untuk memburu logam langka itu."

"Jadi, karena itu, kedengarannya benar juga sih... Kebetulan ada Hidan yang berprofesi sebagai blacksmith. Kalau benar begitu, kita harus segera berangkat. Bagaimana, ketua besar?"

"..."

Naruto menatap wajah Pain dengan datar. Semua orang terdiam untuk mendengarkan mereka berdua.

"Aku heran kamu bisa hidup sampai hari ini dengan akal sehat yang kurang seperti itu. Ini bukan berburu goblin! Kita harus membentuk kelompok yang bagus dan..."

Belum sempat, Naruto meneruskan perkataannya, Pain memotongnya.

"Tapi, kalau kita melakukan itu, maka nantinya jika material itu jatuh pun, ada kemungkinan kita tidak akan mendapatkannya, kan? Naga putih itu susah dikalahkan. Kami harap ketua besar mau membantu kami untuk berburu naga putih itu. Ya... Tentunya setelah mengalahkan guild Darkness Moon itu."

"Seenaknya kau bicara. Ini misi memburu harta karun atau menangkap semua anggota guild Darkness Moon itu, hah?"

"Yang pasti dua-duanya."

"Heh... Kalau begitu, aku sendirian pun bisa. Kalian bahkan tidak perlu ikut sama sekali. Biar aku saja yang pergi sendirian ke sana!"

"Hah?"

Semua Akatsuki memasang ekspresi kaget. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar. Bahkan Asuna, Kirito dan Sinon juga bertingkah yang sama.

Semua orang pastinya punya kesan buruk terhadap lelaki berpakaian serba jingga dan hitam itu, yang langsung bangkit berdiri dan berjalan dengan santainya. Dia pun menggeser telunjuknya dari kiri ke kanan di udara. Mengambil equipment berupa pedang jingga dengan gagang berbentuk kepala musang dan mewujudkannya nyata serta disandangnya pada punggungnya.

Dia pun menyelonong pergi begitu saja dari sana, meninggalkan semua orang yang terbengong-bengong melihatnya.

Asuna yang sudah memakai pakaian perangnya berupa seragam khas KoB, segera mengejar suaminya itu.

"MENMA-KUN! TUNGGU DULU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Begitu juga dengan Kirito, Sinon dan para Akatsuki. Mereka segera mengejar Naruto dan Asuna dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ANIKI! ASUNA! KAMI IKUT KALIAN!"

Terdengarlah suara jeritan Kirito yang sangat keras, untuk menyemarakkan suasana pagi hari yang dingin ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti yang seharusnya. Bukan saja apapun yang dikatakannya membuatku marah, Pain juga seorang player yang sombong, dan yang paling penting, dia membuatku semakin kerepotan saat menjadi ketua guild Akatsuki ini.

Tapi tetap saja, aku berjalan beriringan dengan orang-orang yang telah menjadi anggota kelompok ini. Bahkan Asuna, Kirito, dan Sinon memilih ikut dalam misi penting ini bersamaku. Kami bahkan membentuk sebuah dua kelompok kecil yang bertujuan untuk menangkap para anggota guild "Darkness Moon" dan bersiap untuk memburu naga putih di lantai 55 itu. Ini benar-benar seperti dalam petualangan besar yang sesungguhnya.

Apalagi harus mengajak istriku dalam masa bulan madu kami ini, pergi ke area berbahaya yang memungkinkan terjadinya yang tidak kuinginkan. Aku tidak ingin Asuna dan semuanya terbunuh oleh sekelompok pemain oranye itu.

Sampai di sini, lantai 55 ini, aku langsung memutus pemikiran itu dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sampai sekarang. Walau aku lumayan dekat dengan beberapa pemain lain, aku selalu membuat alasan untuk menghindar pergi bersama mereka jika mereka menginginkan aku ikut bersama mereka dalam melaksanakan sebuah misi berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin melihat mereka terbunuh dan menjelaskan pada mereka agar tidak pergi menjalani misi berbahaya itu. Mereka mau mendengarkan aku. Syukur sekali.

Aku ingin memastikan kalau orang pertama yang berpasangan denganku adalah Asuna, dalam kelompok kecil di rencana A yaitu menangkap para anggota Darkness Moon. Sedangkan Kirito dan Sinon berada dalam kelompok kecil di rencana B yaitu memburu naga putih tersebut. Setidaknya begitulah rencanaku.

Tapi, ketika aku sadar, aku sudah bersama orang-orang aneh seperti kelompok Akatsuki ini. Mengapa bisa aku sampai memimpin mereka dengan baik seperti ini? Padahal aku belum cukup mempunyai pengalaman dalam memimpin sebuah guild. Tidak seperti Asuna dan Sinon. Keduanya adalah pemimpin guild yang sangat hebat yang pernah kutemui.

Sama sekali tidak menyadari kegelisahanku, Asuna sedang asyik berbicara dengan Konan, salah satu gadis yang menjadi anggota Akatsuki. Lalu aku melihat seorang penjual makanan di dekat gerbang plaza, Kirito dan para Akatsuki buru-buru mendatanginya. Sewaktu mereka berbalik, di mulut mereka sudah ada sebuah hotdog raksasa.

"Kaamu vau nuga?" tanya Kirito saat menyodorkan satu hotdog itu pada Sinon. Sinon mengangguk dan menyambar cepat hotdog tersebut.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sinon yang mulai menggigit besar bagian tepi hotdog tersebut. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

Sang Black Swordman manggut-manggut. Dia kelihatan senang sambil melirikku dan mengambil hotdog yang menyumbat mulutnya tadi.

"Aniki, Asuna... Apa kalian juga mau?"

Asuna menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"Mau!"

Pergolakan batinku seketika dipenuhi dengan rasa tak berdaya dan aku merasa seperti orang idiot karena menjadi satu-satunya yang berpikiran negatif. Jadi aku berteriak membalasnya.

"Iya! Aku juga mau, Kirito!"

Rasa renyah hot dog itu - lebih tepatnya, makanan misterius yang terlihat seperti hot dog - masih tersisa di mulutku ketika sampai di dusun yang dirumorkan itu di lantai 55.

Kami juga tidak bermasalah dengan monster-monster di sini.

Mempertimbangkan bahwa garis depannya adalah lantai 75 sekarang, monster-monster di sini lumayan kuat. Tapi, levelku sekitar 1000, Asuna, Kirito, dan Sinon seharusnya sekuat itu juga. Mungkin aku rasa level para Akatsuki jauh lebih bawah dari kami. Namun, aku yakin mereka mempunyai skill bertarung yang sudah berpengalaman. Jadi, kami akan melalui pertempuran-pertempuran nyaris sama sekali tidak terluka.

Satu-satunya kesalahan adalah tema lantai ini, melibatkan padang es dan salju. Lalu...

"ACHOO!"

Asuna bersin dengan keras segera setelah kami memasuki desa kecil itu dan rileks. Dikarenakan semua lantai lainnya sedang berada di awal musim dingin, aku menjadi lengah. Bukan saja tanah di sini dilapisi salju, namun setiap bangunan masih memiliki stalagtit es raksasa bergantung di atapnya.

Dinginnya musim salju yang menusuk tulang ini menyebabkan seluruh badan Asuna menggigil hebat. Aku yang berdiri di sampingnya, memasang ekspresi datar dan berkata.

"Kamu tidak bawa baju lagi?"

"Tidak."

Kemudian, aku yang tampaknya berpakaian tipis, mengoperasikan layar milikku.

Terwujudlah sebuah mantel bulu jingga, yang kupakaikannya pada kepalanya.

"Kamu sendiri tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa kok dengan cuaca sedingin ini."

"Eh, benarkah, Menma-kun?"

"Ya, begitulah... Tapi, mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Naruto tanpa ada suffix kun-nya. Mengerti?"

Gadis berambut kastanye itu tercengang dan menggenggam tanganku. Sementara yang lainnya sudah pergi duluan meninggalkan kami. Tapi, kulihat Kirito dan Sinon menunggu kami di kejauhan sana.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu dengan suffix kun, Naruto?"

Pada akhirnya Asuna menyebutku dengan nama asliku. Aku memandangnya sebentar.

"Karena aku tidak suka dengan suffix kun itu. Cukup panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku senang jika kamu memanggilku begitu karena aku mencintaimu."

Asuna tersentak dengan perkataanku barusan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh? A-Apa? Ka-Kamu bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Hah!?"

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Asuna. Kalimat yang aku ucapkan tadi membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dapat terlihat dari perubahan ekspresinya yang manyun seperti balon. Tetapi, mantel bulu itu terlihat cukup hangat, jadi dia tidak mampu menolaknya dan memakainya dengan cepat. Aku menghela napas lega begitu dinginnya terpaan angin itu menghilang seketika.

"Hmmm, menurut kamu, rumahnya tetua itu yang mana?"

Mendengar ucapanku, Asuna mengamati desa kecil ini, dan menemukan sebuah rumah yang besarnya tidak biasa di seberang plaza utama.

"Rumahnya yang itu, kan?"

"Iya."

Kami berdua mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah Kirito dan Sinon yang telah menunggu kami sedari tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Sesuai prediksi, kami menemukan NPC tetua berjanggut putih dan sukses mengawali pembicaraan. Ceritanya penuh dengan detil-detil tidak berguna yang dimulai dari masa kanak-kanaknya yang panjang dan membosankan, masuk ke tahun-tahun remajanya, melewati hari-hari kesusahannya saat dewasa, dan kemudian tiba-tiba menyebutkan seekor naga putih di pegunungan di barat. Ketika dia akhirnya selesai, cahaya oranye matahari terbenam sudah terlanjur meliputi seluruh desa. Kami meninggalkan rumah tetua desa itu, merasa benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Salju yang menutupi rumah-rumah ternodai warna oranye ketika matahari terbenam. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah tiada tara, namun...

"Aku tidak pernah mengira kalau menerima quest saja menghabiskan waktu sebanyak itu...," kataku yang sedikit kesal.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya... yah, sekarang bagaimana? Apa kita menunggu sampai besok saja?" Asuna tersenyum kikuk dan terus menggenggam tanganku.

Aku memalingkan kepalaku dan memandang Kirito. Kirito berdiri di samping Sinon. Di belakang mereka, ada para Akatsuki yang mendengarkan kami.

"Kirito... Bagaimana? Sebaiknya kelompok kalian yang pergi mencari naga putih itu. Biar kelompokku yang mencari markas Darkness Moon itu."

Kirito berpikir keras. Aku menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Hmmm... Aku tidak ingin pergi mencari naga putih itu sekarang. Paling penting saat ini, aku akan menemani Aniki dan semuanya sampai menemukan para pemain orange itu. Itulah pendapatku."

"Kirito... Aku setuju denganmu."

Gadis berambut hitam bermantel bulu serba biru muda itu, mengangguk kepalanya.

Bahkan para Akatsuki menyetujuinya lewat anggukan kepala masing-masing.

"Sangat repot kalau membiarkan ketua besar bertarung sendirian bersama Asuna-sama, un!" tukas seorang laki-laki berambut kuning diikat satu seperti samurai. Namanya Deidara.

"Ya, kami tidak akan berpisah dengan kalian," ucap laki-laki berambut merah. Namanya Sasori.

"Kami siap mempertaruhkan nyawa kami demi melindungi kalian," laki-laki bertopeng orange dengan model lollipop, mengacungkan jempolnya. Namanya Obito.

"Terus aku siap menghitung berapa harga logam langka yang akan kita dapatkan dari naga putih itu," seorang laki-laki bermata hijau dan bercadar malah mengatakan sesuatu yang melenceng dari topik pembicaraan sehingga semua orang sweatdrop mendengarnya. Namanya Kakuzu.

Semua mengangguk dengan senyuman simpul kecuali aku sendiri. Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku seperti biasa.

"Tapi, kudengar naga putih itu nokturnal. Apa gunungnya yang itu?"

Memandang arah yang ditunjuk oleh Asuna, aku melihat sebuah puncak putih yang mencakar langit. Walau aku mengatakan seperti itu, batasan struktural Aincrad berarti tingginya tidak mungkin melebihi 100 meter, jadi mendakinya seharusnya tidak sulit.

"Iya, itu gunungnya," Kirito yang menjawabnya.

"Oke, kita akan pergi setelah mengalahkan guild Darkness Moon itu. Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah!" Asuna sangat bersemangat.

"Asal jangan terlalu menganggap enteng situasi bahaya seperti ini, Asuna."

Kami berdua saling menatap. Lalu Asuna melemparkan senyum manisnya padaku. Entah mengapa, bagaimana untuk menunjukkannya bahwa aku sangat mencintainya, meskipun aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis padanya. Hatiku mulai terasa sangat goyah dan ingin...

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan paksa demi menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bodoh ini dan kemudian mulai merintis jalanku melewati salju.

Meskipun keadaan mulai gelap, tapi langkahku tidak akan mundur sedikitpun. Aku melirik ke arah tanganku yang dipegang oleh Asuna, mengalirkan kehangatan yang tiada berhenti dan membuat hatiku merasa damai. Bagiku, Asuna adalah orang kedua paling penting selain Kirito dan aku akan berusaha keras untuk melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya yang menghadang jalan kami ini.

Sewaktu kupikirkan lagi, banyak tim dadakan yang berhasil melakukan ini tanpa masalah, jadi tidak mungkin misi ini susah.

Walaupun sudah petang, yang mempengaruhi kekuatan monster yang muncul, monster terkuat yang mungkin muncul sekarang hanyalah tengkorak es bernama "Frost Bone."

Apalagi, monster bertipe tulang bukanlah tandingan bagiku. Aku dengan mudah akan meremukkan mereka dengan skill pedangku jikalau menemukan mereka dalam perjalanan ini.

Setelah berjalan melalui jalanan berlapis salju selama beberapa lusin menit, kami berhenti. Pasalnya aku sendiri yang menghentikan langkahku yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin tim ini.

Asuna memperhatikanku, yang keheranan mengapa aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Naruto... Kenapa?"

Secara refleks, aku memegang bahunya. Dia menoleh ke depan, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan melihat dengan kedua mata membelalak ke arah kumpulan beberapa orang berpakaian zirah besi hitam dengan lambang bulan bermata iblis. Kemudian aku membuka mulutku lalu berkata dengan suara yang rendah dan tegas.

"Kalian yang datang untuk menyergap kami di sini, padahal sedari tadi kalian bersembunyi dari awal kami masuk ke wilayah ini, kan?" aku menatap mereka dengan tajam."Pasti kalian adalah anggota guild Darkness Moon."

"Ya, kamilah Darkness Moon itu," balas seseorang yang maju di antara mereka.

Dia adalah lelaki berambut putih diikat satu. Bermata hitam. Salah satu tangannya memegang matanya seakan-akan memegang bingkai kacamata yang tidak terlihat. Sepertinya di dunia nyata sana, pasti dia memakai kacamata.

Kami terdiam sambil terus waspada terhadap guild kriminal ini. Lalu pria berambut putih itu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kabuto. Ketua guild ini. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan pengunjung asing yang tersesat seperti kalian. Terutama Black Swordman dan Yellow Knight ini. Fufufu, aku beruntung sekali bisa bertatap muka langsung dengan dua player berlevel tinggi yang sangat terkenal di dunia ini."

Sang ketua guild Darkness Moon, yang bernama Kabuto ini, menatap kami dengan pandangan yang sinis. Kami terus memperhatikan keadaan para anggotanya yang tampak sudah siap memegang senjata masing-masing.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak, aku langsung mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Jadi, sekarang apa mau kalian?"

Kabuto mengangkat kepalanya. Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja kami ingin membunuh kalian sekarang juga! TEMAN-TEMAN, SERANG MEREKA!"

"YAOOO!"

Para anggota Darkness Moon itu berseru keras bagaikan pasukan serigala yang siap menerkam mangsa-mangsanya. Mereka melompat dan menerjang secara membabi buta ke arah kami.

Aku segera menyabet pedangku yang terpasang di punggungku. Kirito dan beberapa orang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Para kelompok orange menyebar secara tidak beraturan. Kami dapat memperkirakan jumlah mereka sekitar 20 orang, persis yang diprediksi oleh Pain.

"SEMUANYA! AMBIL POSISI!" perintahku secara spontan."KIRITO, KAU LINDUNGI SINON! AKU YANG AKAN MELINDUNGI ASUNA!"

Kirito mengangguk dengan cepat, mengambil kuda-kuda untuk langsung menyerang para player orange itu.

"Baiklah, Aniki!"

Dia segera bergabung dengan Sinon. Melakukan penyerangan secara switch.

"KAMI AKAN MELINDUNGIMU, KETUA BESAR!" Pain juga berseru keras sambil langsung melancarkan salah satu skill one handed sword-nya pada satu player orange yang mencoba melawannya.

Para Akatsuki lain juga mengambil posisi untuk bertarung. Mereka mengeluarkan sejumlah skill pedang yang mereka kuasai kecuali Kakuzu yang menggunakan tombak sebagai alat pertahanannya.

Satu persatu para player orange segera diserang oleh kami dengan menimbulkan beberapa damage yang besar. Kami dapat memperkirakan mereka berlevel tidak begitu tinggi. Pasti tidak akan sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka.

Sementara aku sudah bergabung dengan istriku. Kami melakukan serangan bergantian, switch.

Lebih dari setahun berlalu sejak Knights of the Blood menempati posisi terbaik di antara semua guild yang ada.

Sejak saat itu, ketua guildnya, si "Man of legend", dan wakil ketua nya Asuna si "Flash" menjadi terkenal sebagai dua orang dari warrior terbaik di Aincrad. Sekarang aku mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengamati Asuna yang sudah menyelesaikan latihan skill yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang rapier-sword fencer, bertarung melawan player biasa.

Kami sedang berada di dalam pertarungan, dan musuh kami adalah swordman berambut hitam dan berpakaian zirah besi hitam. Dia bertubuh tinggi dan memegang sebuah pedang panjang yang besar di tangan kanannya.

Tapi Asuna tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"AAARGH!"

Dengan sebuah teriakan aneh, pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya beberapa kali meninggalkan sebuah garis cahaya di jalur ayunannya. Itu adalah sebuah skill combo 4-hit, "Vertical square."

Ketika aku melihatnya sambil khawatir dari beberapa langkah di belakangnya, Asuna melangkah ke kiri dan ke kanan, menghindari semua serangan dengan elegan.

Bahkan jika ini adalah situasi 2-lawan-1, kami tidak bisa bertarung sekaligus ketika menghadapi musuh yang bersenjata lengkap. Itu tidaklah dilarang oleh sistemnya, tapi ketika dua orang berada terlalu dekat di dalam pertarungan di mana pedang-pedang diayunkan dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari mata, itu lebih menjadi gangguan daripada menolong.

Jadi ketika ber-party, sebuah kemampuan yang memerlukan kerjasama tingkat tinggi yang disebut "switching" digunakan.

Setelah ayunan penuhnya, dan serangan terakhirnya meleset, postur dari pria itu agak sedikit goyah. Asuna tidak melewatkan kesempatan ini dan langsung melakukan "counter-attack."

Tusukan dari pedang silver putihnya mendarat satu persatu, semuanya dengan spektakular mengenai target mereka, dan HP dari pria itu berkurang. Setiap serangan tidak membuat damage yang besar, tapi jumlah serangannya sangat besar.

Setelah terkena serangan tiga tusukan cepat, perisai besi yang membungkus tubuh pria itu mengalami keretakan, Asuna mengganti gayanya dan menebas dua kali di kaki musuhnya. Lalu, dengan ujung pedangnya yang bersinar putih dengan terang, dia mengirimkan dua tusukan keras di bagian atas dan bawah.

Itu adalah combo 8-hit. Itu mungkin adalah sword skill level tinggi yang bernama "Star splash". Menyerang pria itu dengan tepat dengan pedangnya yang tipis, yang biasanya tidak efektif melawan musuh seperti itu, itu adalah bukti dari kemampuannya yang luar biasa.

Kekuatan yang telah mengurangi sekitar tiga puluh persen dari HP pria itu juga mengagumkan, tapi aku terpana melihat keeleganan player yang melakukannya. Ini pasti yang mereka sebut dengan "sword dancing."

Asuna berteriak padaku

"NARUTO, SWITCH!"

"Ah, oke!"

Aku buru-buru mengangkat pedangku, dan pada saat yang sama, Asuna melakukan tusukan kuat.

Pria itu menangkis serangan itu dengan pedang besar di tangan kanannya dan percikan terang muncul. Tapi itu adalah hasil yang diinginkan. Musuhnya menjadi terhenti selama beberapa saat setelah menangkis serangan kuat itu, tidak bisa segera membalas.

Tentu saja, Asuna juga terhenti setelah mendapatkan serangannya dihentikan, tapi "celahnya" adalah yang terpenting.

Aku segera menerobos dengan sebuah "charge type skill". Membuat sebuah break point dengan sengaja di tengah-tengah pertarungan dan bertukar tempat dengan teman, itulah yang disebut "switching."

Setelah memastikan kalau Asuna telah keluar dari jarak seranganku, aku menerjang dengan cepat ke arah musuhku. Kecuali kamu adalah seorang ahli sepertinya, tebasan biasa jauh lebih berguna melawan musuh yang mempunyai lebih banyak "celah" daripada pria berlevel tinggi ini. Dalam situasi seperti ini, yang paling efektif adalah dengan senjata yang bertipe benturan seperti mace. Tapi aku dan mungkin Asuna juga tidak memiliki senjata tipe benturan.

"Vertical square" merupakan skill yang kutiru dari Kirito, yang kugunakan untuk menyerang musuh terkena keempatnya dan mengurangi banyak HP-nya. Pria itu bereaksi dengan lambat. Ini mungkin karena dia sudah kehilangan banyak celah untuk membalas seranganku. Kemarin, aku telah menghabiskan banyak waktu dan usaha untuk melakukan hal ini saat berlatih melawan Kirito, tapi ketika kamu mendapat seorang teammate, satu switch adalah semua yang kamu butuhkan. Ini adalah keuntungan terbesar bertarung bersama party.

Aku menangkis serangan balasannya dan memulai sebuah skill besar untuk mengakhiri pertarungan. Aku mengirimkan sebuah serangan kuat menurun ke arah kanan, lalu memutar pergelanganku dan menebas ke batas lagi, mengikuti jejak tebasanku tadi dengan gerakan seperti melakukan ayunan golf. Setiap kali pedangku mengenai tubuh musuh yang sepenuhnya dilindungi pakaian besi, terdengar suara benturan dan sebuah cahaya orange keluar.

Pria itu mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis serangan yang dipikirnya akan datang dari atas, tapi aku tidak melakukan sesuai dugaannya dan menabraknya dengan bahu kiriku. Lalu aku mengirimkan sebuah tebasan vertikal ke arah pria yang tidak seimbang itu, dan tanpa berhenti aku menabraknya lagi dengan bahu kananku kali ini. Itu adalah sebuah skill yang menggabungkan beberapa serangan kuat dengan melakukan tackle, "Meteor break". Tidak menyombong, tapi ini adalah skill yang membutuhkan kemampuan bertarung tanpa senjata dan juga kemampuan bertarung dengan pedang satu tangan.

HP musuhnya berkurang banyak dari semua serangan itu dan sekarang berada di area merah.

Aku menggunakan semua tenaga di tubuhku untuk melakukan tebasan horizontal ke arah kiri terakhir dari combo 7-hit "Meteor break". Pedangku mengenai leher pria itu, menciptakan garis bersinar yang terang. Tulangnya patah dengan suara menggeretak dan kepala pria itu mental ke udara, tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah seperti sebuah boneka yang terputus tali yang menopangnya. Kemudian tubuhnya pecah berkeping-keping.

"Kita menang!" Asuna kelihatan senang sesaat, namun dia pun memasang wajah pucat."Ki-Kita telah membunuh satu player itu, Naruto."

Aku menepuk pundaknya dan menatapnya dari arah depan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itulah hukuman yang pantas buat pembunuh seperti mereka."

Begitulah jawabanku. Pandangan Asuna menjadi lirih.

"Tapi, aku merasa tidak tenang."

"Jangan khawatir. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kita harus menolong teman-teman yang lain."

Asuna melirikku dan mengangguk cepat.

Lalu kami berdua segera bergabung dengan para Akatsuki. Sementara Kabuto masih berdiam diri di tempatnya, sambil menonton acara pertarungan yang tidak diawali dengan panduan sistem game.

Kami membiarkannya untuk menyaksikan bagaimana cara kami untuk mengatasi para player orange ini. Sepertinya dia meremehkan kemampuan kami ini.

Hingga beberapa menit sekarang, kami telah melawan musuh tiga kali tapi kami menang hampir tanpa ada damage yang mengenai kami. Karena gaya bertarung Asuna banyak menggunakan tusukan sedangkan gaya bertarungku adalah untuk menggabungkan skill-skill besar, itu membuat musuh kami kewalahan menghadapi kami, dan membuat skill kami menjadi cocok. Mungkin level kami juga tidak berbeda terlalu jauh.

Lantas pertarungan Kirito dan Sinon yang melawan seorang swordman berambut abu-abu dan bertubuh kurus.

Sinon telah selesai melakukan sejumlah serangan skill pedangnya dan kemudian melakukan switching dengan Kirito.

Sebilah pedang hitam menebas pundak Kirito.

Garis tipis di ujung matanya berkurang sedikit. Pada saat yang bersamaan dia merasakan sebuah tangan yang dingin hendak menembus jantungnya.

Garis biru — yang bernama "HP Bar"— adalah sebuah penanda visual dari sisa hidupnya. Di sana masih tersisa sekitar 80 persen. Sepertinya damage yang diterimanya sekitar 20 persen.

HUP!

Dia segera melompat ke belakang sebelum pedang musuh mulai bergerak menyerang.

"Haaa...!"

Dia memaksakan diri untuk menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. 'Tubuh' di dunia ini tidak membutuhkan oksigen, tetapi tubuh yang di dunia nyata mungkin saja sedang bernapas dengan cepat. Tangannya mungkin saja sedang berkeringat dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Tentu saja.

Bahkan jika semua yang dia lihat ini adalah virtual reality 3 dimensi, dan garis HP-nya yang sedang berkurang hanyalah sekumpulan angka yang menunjukan sisa HP-nya, kenyataannya adalah dia sedang bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tidak lebih tidak kurang.

Saat kalian sedang memikirkannya, pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung ini sangatlah tidak adil. Itu karena musuh di depannya adalah seorang player orange yang telah membunuh banyak player yang tidak berdosa.

Tidak!

Sang musuh sedang mempelajari gerakan Kirito dan memperbaiki kemampuannya merespon seiring berjalannya waktu. Tetapi, saat dia dihancurkan, maka dia akan berakhir menjadi kepingan kaca yang pecah dan meninggal dunia.

Ini membuat sang musuh tersebut sangat ketakutan membayangkan hal tersebut. Pikirannya pasti menjadi kacau sehingga harus membunuh para player untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini secepatnya.

"Benar, kan?"

Tidak mungkin dia mengerti apa yang Kirito katakan, tapi dia terus menyerang secara membabi buta. Menyeringai sinis untuk segera membunuh mangsa yang ada di depannya ini.

Ini adalah kenyataan. Semua yang ada di dalam dunia ini nyata. Tidak ada virtual reality ataupun kepalsuan apa pun di dalam dunia ini.

SET!

Kirito mengubah posisi longsword satu tangannya dengan tangan kanan sejajar dengan bagian tengah tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan musuh.

Swordman bertubuh kurus itu menggerakkan tameng yang berada di tangan kirinya ke depan dan menarik pedangnya di tangan kanannya ke belakang.

Angin dingin bertiup ke dalam wilayah bersalju yang gelap dan mengguncangkan lantai. Lantai yang dipenuhi salju bertumpuk berhamburan kemana-mana.

"HIAAAT!"

WHUUUSH!

Bersamaan dengan teriakan yang keras tersebut, musuh melompat maju. Pedangnya membentuk kilatan cahaya yang tajam menuju ke arah Kirito. Sebuah cahaya jingga yang menyilaukan menyala dari lintasan pedang tersebut. Sebuah Sword Skill kelas atas dari pedang lengkung, "Fell Crescent". Sword Skill kelas atas yang dapat menempuh jarak 4 meter dalam waktu 0,4 detik.

Tapi, Kirito telah menantikan serangan itu.

Dia telah perlahan-lahan menambah jarak untuk menciptakan situasi agar musuh itu menggunakan skill tersebut. Dia mencium bau terbakar dari tebasan pedang yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidungnya.

"HAAAA!"

Dengan teriakan singkat, Kirito mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal. Pedang tersebut sekarang tertutupi oleh efek cahaya biru langit, memotong melalui perutnya yang hanya memiliki pelindung besi tipis, tetapi bukan darah yang keluar melainkan cahaya merah yang berterbangan.

Musuh itu berteriak dengan suara pelan.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Tetapi, pedang Kirito tidak berhenti. Sistemnya membimbing Kirito mengikuti gerakan yang terprogram dan melanjutkan ke tebasan yang selanjutnya dengan kecepatan yang biasanya mustahil.

Ini adalah elemen paling penting dalam bertarung di dunia ini, "Sword Skill."

Pedangnya melesat cepat dan menebas dari kiri ke dada musuhnya. Dari posisi ini, dia berputar dan serangan ketiga mengenai lebih dalam dibanding sebelumnya.

"RAAAARGH!"

Bersamaan dengan musuh yang terluka parah, setelah gagal menyerang dengan skill tingkat tinggi, musuh berteriak dengan marah atau mungkin ketakutan dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya ke udara.

Tetapi rangkaian serangan Kirito belum selesai. Pedang yang sedang mengayun ke kanan tiba-tiba berbalik arah dan mengenai jantungnya, titik vitalnya.

Jejak sinar di udara berbentuk kotak bekas serangan 4 kali berturut-turut dari Kirito berpijar, kemudian terpencar. Sebuah teknik 4 tebasan horizontal, "Horizontal Square."

Cahaya matahari senja yang menyinari sudah menghilang. Pada saat yang sama, HP Bar di atas kepala musuh itu menghilang tanpa menyisakan satu titik pun.

Tubuh yang kurus itu jatuh, meninggalkan jejak yang panjang, kemudian terhenti tiba-tiba.

Sama seperti kaca yang pecah, musuh itu pecah menjadi pecahan kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dan menghilang.

Ini adalah "kematian" di dunia ini, singkat dan cepat. Kehancuran sempurna tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun.

Kirito melihat experience point-nya, yang muncul dengan tulisan berwarna ungu di tengah penglihatannya, dan memegang pedangnya erat-erat. Dia mundur beberapa langkah dan memasang wajah yang sangat syok.

Datanglah Sinon yang memegang bahunya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"A-Aku telah membunuhnya, Sinon."

"Itulah hukuman yang pantas buat pembunuh seperti mereka. Kakakmu mengatakan hal itu barusan, kan?"

"Y-Ya... A-Aku dengar tadi..."

"Lebih baik kamu isi HP-mu sampai penuh. Kulihat HP-mu sedikit berkurang."

"Baiklah."

Sinon tersenyum simpul. Kirito juga tersenyum. Perasaan mereka lega sesaat di antara pertarungan yang masih saja berlangsung.

Lalu Kirito menghela napasnya yang ditahannya sejak tadi dan menutup matanya. Keningnya mulai terasa pening, mungkin karena letih akibat pertarungan yang panjang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing dan membuka matanya.

Jam yang bersinar yang berada di bagian kanan bawah penglihatannya menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah melewati jam setengah enam sore. Dia harus segera membantu teman-teman yang lain agar cepat menyelesaikan masalah besar ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu Aniki dan yang lainnya sekarang?"

Sinon mengangguk cepat.

"Ayo!"

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka segera berbalik untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

WHUUUSH!

Muncul seseorang yang melompat cepat sambil melemparkan sesuatu yang tidak terlihat ke arah kami. Kami tidak melihatnya karena masih sibuk menghadapi beberapa player orange yang tersisa. Tapi, aku bisa merasakan pergerakannya melalui teknik scanning tingkat tinggiku.

ZLUB! ZLUB! ZLUB! ZLUB! ZLUB! ZLUB!

Satu persatu dari anggota Akatsuki terkena serangan yang tidak terlihat. Mengakibatkan mereka tumbang dan terkapar di salju. Bahkan aku, Asuna, Kirito dan Sinon juga sukses terkena serangan itu. Kami pun ambruk di salju secara bersamaan.

Rupanya pelaku yang melempar serangan yang tidak terlihat itu adalah Kabuto sendiri. Dia tertawa senang dengan raut wajah yang psikopat. Tangannya selalu memegang matanya.

"Fufufu... Akhirnya kalian masuk juga ke dalam perangkapku. Aku telah melumpuhkan kalian dengan jarum beracun tingkat tinggi yang akan membuat tubuh kalian lumpuh selama setengah jam. Bahkan kalian tidak akan bisa bergerak sedikitpun," tutur Kabuto sambil menatap kami dengan pandangannya yang menakutkan."Dengan cara ini, kami akan membunuh kalian secara perlahan-lahan agar kalian segera keluar dari game ini tanpa melakukan clearing setiap lantai. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh dan membuang-buang waktu saja, bukan? Jadi, aku datang untuk menyergap kalian di wilayah kekuasaanku. Aku akan mengirim kalian satu persatu ke dunia lain sana. Fufufu..."

Beberapa player orange lainnya juga menyeringai dengan wajah yang terlihat senang. Mereka bertingkah seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akal sehat.

Memang, aku tidak bisa menggerakkan semua anggota tubuhku. Terasa kaku. Tapi, aku masih bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dari tenggorokanku, walaupun terdengar lemah.

"Ka-Kalian... Bre-Brengsek... A-Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian melakukan itu."

Salah satu player orange mendekatiku dan menendang kepalaku begitu saja.

DUAAK!

Asuna pun berteriak parau karena melihat aku diperlakukan kasar seperti itu. Bersamaan dengan teriakan Kirito juga.

"NARUTO/ANIKI!"

Bahkan para Akatsuki juga bersuara keras.

"JA-JANGAN SAKITI KETUA KAMI!"

Rasa sakit yang kudapatkan dari kepalaku yang ditendang, sangat tidak mengenakkan. Aku melihat HP Bar-ku yang semula terisi penuh. Kini HP Bar-ku dikelilingi warna hijau yang menandakan kelumpuhan dan HP-ku berkurang sedikit.

"Jangan banyak berbicara! Atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga!" ancam lelaki yang telah menendang kepalaku.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Menatapnya penuh kebencian. Ingin rasanya menusuk perutnya itu dengan pedangku sekarang.

"Wah, bukankah gadis itu adalah Asuna dari KoB? Gadis yang paling cantik di dunia ini."

"Benar dia adalah Flash yang terkenal itu."

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu dengannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang dulu dengannya sebelum membunuhnya?"

"Hehehe, ide bagus. Aku suka itu."

Tiga orang player orange yang masih muda berbicara mengenai Asuna. Asuna yang terbaring tak jauh dariku. Aku merasa panik ketika ketiga orang itu berjalan mendekati Asuna.

"...!"

Asuna kelihatan kaget setengah mati ketika rambut coklat terangnya yang panjang dipegang oleh salah satu player muda itu. Sementara dua player lainnya berlutut di dekat Asuna.

"Wah, rambut yang sangat indah! Baru kali ini aku melihat rambut seperti ini."

"Benar sekali. Gadis ini benar-benar ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk menyentuh kulitnya. Hehehe..."

Benar-benar sudah di luar batas. Tindakan mereka sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual. Hingga memunculkan pesan sistem peringatan seksual di depan Asuna sekarang.

"He-Hentikan! Pergilah dariku, brengsek!"

"Hahaha... Gadis yang menarik sekali. Ayo, temani kami sebelum akhir hidupmu."

"TIDAK!"

Hatiku panas melihat adegan di depan mataku ini. Di gendang telingaku, tertangkap suara kekehan sinis dari Kabuto dan suara tawa menjijikkan dari tiga player yang kini menggoda Asuna. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Emosiku naik dengan cepat ke atas ubun-ubun.

"Hen-Hentikan..." aku berteriak lemah, namun mendadak tangan kananku mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit karena merasa sangat emosi. Fokusku kuarahkan mengambil pedangku yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

Entah kekuatan besar apa yang membangkitkanku untuk melawan kelumpuhan itu. Dengan cepat, aku bangkit berdiri setelah merasakan tangan kananku memegang pedang dengan kuat.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN DEKATI ASUNA!"

WHUUUSH!

Dalam hitungan sedetik, aku langsung menebas ketiga player orange itu dengan sekali serangan pedang horizontal. Aku bergerak secepat kilat bagaikan berteleport dan pindah ke tempat lain dalam hitungan sedetik. Inilah skill kecepatan yang kudapatkan,"Yellow Flash."

Lintasan pergerakanku membentuk garis cahaya jingga yang berpendar dan tidak terlihat sama sekali. Dalam sekali layangan pedangku secara horizontal, teknik ini dinamakan "Death Line", yang dapat menimbulkan damage yang sangat besar sehingga HP musuh berkurang sekitar 95 persen.

Tentu 5 persen yang tersisa dari ketiga player orange yang telah menggoda Asuna itu. Mereka bertiga terkapar setelah mendapatkan serangan yang tidak disangka-sangka dariku. Bahkan mengundang semua orang untuk kaget dengan aksiku yang terbilang spontan.

"Aniki?"

"Ketua!"

"Naruto!"

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa...? Dia bisa bergerak meskipun sudah dilumpuhkan dengan racun berlevel tinggi..."

"I-Ini mustahil!"

"Ah, dia datang lagi!"

Aku bergerak cepat lagi bagaikan kilat kuning. Hatiku dikuasai kemarahan yang sangat besar. Kupegang pedangku dengan kuat. Lalu melompat dan...

CRAAAAASH!

Sekali serangan horizontal yang tajam, aku memotong tubuh mereka hingga menjadi dua bagian. Sampai tubuh mereka yang terbelah itu meledak bagaikan kaca yang pecah berkeping-keping.

PRAAAANG!

Di antara kilauan poligon-poligon yang berserakan, aku berdiri dengan wajah yang sangat dingin dan tidak berekspresi sama sekali. Kursor hijau di atas kepalaku, telah berubah menjadi kursor orange yang menandakan aku termasuk player orange sekarang.

Semua orang membeku melihatku. Terlebih para anggota Darkness Moon itu, mereka memasang wajah yang sangat syok. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sampai aku bergerak untuk menyerang mereka satu persatu.

WHUUUSH! WHUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH!

Aku membabi buta dan menebas mereka tanpa merasa kasihan sama sekali. Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka hidup begitu saja. Emosiku tidak terbendung lagi dan terus mengayunkan pedangku untuk menebas mereka sampai HP mereka menjadi nol dalam beberapa detik.

PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG! PRAAANG!

Semua anggota Darkness Moon sudah meledak menjadi pecahan kaca yang berkeping-keping. Berhamburan dan melayang-layang di udara. Menyisakan ketua mereka yang kini berdiri dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak.

SIIING!

Suasana menjadi sangat hening. Hingga tatapan tajamku tertuju pada ketua mereka, Kabuto.

DEG!

Kabuto tampak kaget. Kedua matanya terbelalak keluar. Dia mundur sedikit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celana.

Aku mengamati pergerakannya yang aneh. Langsung saja aku melompat tinggi.

"Hah? Kemana dia pergi?"

"Dia seperti menghilang."

"Apa itu magic?"

"Bukan. Itu adalah skill kecepatan yang dimiliki ketua. Hampir sama seperti Holy Sword milik ketua KoB itu."

"Oh..."

Samar-samar kudengar suara-suara para Akatsuki, ketika aku mendarat tepat di belakang Kabuto. Kabuto tidak menyadari kehadiranku yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Tanpa bersuara sedikitpun, aku langsung menusukkan pedangku dari jarak dekat ke punggung kirinya. Inilah teknik "Embracer."

ZLUB!

Sang ketua Darkness Moon mungkin telah menyadari serangan pedangku yang tiba-tiba ini. Secara refleks, dia melihat ke arahku.

"A-Apa? Ba-Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku langsung menarik kembali pedangku. Dia berteriak keras karena kesakitan.

"AAAAAAH!"

Darah merah keluar dari luka tusukan di punggung kirinya. Dia berbalik dan hendak menyabet pedang dari sarung yang terpasang di pinggangnya.

Tapi, aku bergerak cepat untuk menusukkan pedangku lagi ke arah perutnya. Dia pun tidak jadi mengeluarkan pedangnya.

ZLUB!

Dia terkena dua kali damage cukup besar yang menyebabkan HP-nya berkurang mendekati area kuning. Dia berteriak kesakitan saat pedangku terus kudorong lebih dalam untuk menusuk perutnya. Meskipun tubuhnya dilindungi pakaian zirah besi, namun ujung pedangku yang tajam mampu menebus pertahanan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Karena aku menyerangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"AAAAAAH!" dia masih saja berteriak keras. Sangat memekakkan telingaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 8 update!**

 **Tentang skill pedang Naruto di dalam fic ini, dia memakai beberapa teknik pedang Kirito yang sempat ditirunya setelah belajar dan latihan berpedang bersama Kirito. Anggap saja dia memiliki daya ingat yang sangat kuat dan dapat melihat skill player hanya dalam sekali lihat. Maka dia bisa mempraktekkan teknik-teknik itu sebagai serangan awal menghadapi musuh. Namun, jika dalam mode serius atau emosi yang tidak stabil, dia akan mengeluarkan semua skill miliknya seperti Yellow Flash dan Death Line yang muncul di chapter 8 ini.**

 **Penjelasan skill pedang Naruto ada di bawah ini:**

 **Yellow Flash: skill kecepatan yang diberikan GM padanya karena dia bereaksi cepat untuk terus meningkatkan skill dan levelnya. Skill yang hampir sama dengan Holy Sword milik Heathcliff. Melebihi kecepatan Asuna. Anggap saja ada di SAO versi fic ini.**

 **Death Line: skill pedang satu tangan. Mengayunkan pedang secara horizontal dengan sekali tebasan. Damagenya sangat besar sekitar menghabiskan 95 persen HP lawan.**

 **Begitulah penjelasan tentang skill pedang Naruto dari hasil original pikiran saya sendiri.**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai ke chapter 8 ini.**

 **Jika ada waktu, akan saya sambung ke chapter 9.**

 **Sekian...**

 **Kamis, 25 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW-MU**

 **Rini: oke, Rini. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: oke. Terima kasih ya. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Shin Yukiatsu: ini udah lanjut kok. Maaf, lama update.**

 **Hm... Tanya yang request dulu deh. Ada yui atau nggak nih?**

 **Oh... Gitu ya. Gak apa-apa. Maaf, jika sifat tokoh-tokohnya masih kaku. Akan saya perbaiki untuk kedepannya.**

 **firdaus minato: oke. Udah saya baca di PM. Boleh masukin yui nggak? Dijadiin anak angkat Naruto sama Kirito?**

 **Hikigaya Kiba: oh... Gitu ya. Terima kasih atas kritikanmu. Benar pernikahan Naruto dan Asuna sama pernikahan Kirito dan Sinon kayak dipaksain. Ya, saya ngerasa gitu pas bacanya berulang-ulang.**

 **Red Army28: ini udah lanjut.**

 **DeniTria: yup, kamu benar naruto udah nunjukin kekuatannya di chapter 8 ini.**

 **Alfiansyah: terima kasih ya.**

 **name: oke, lanjut.**

 **RezqPranata: ya, naruto ketua akatsuki. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **The KidSNo OppAi: ya, terima kasih.**

 **Yutasa-Sama: oh gitu ya. Maaf, jika adventure-nya nggak kerasa. Akan saya buat lebih terasa lagi adventure-nya.**

 **Namikaze D Ryota: saya ucapin nih udah lanjut ceritanya.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Kamis, 25 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

ZLUB!

Dia terkena dua kali damage cukup besar yang menyebabkan HP-nya berkurang mendekati area kuning. Dia berteriak kesakitan saat pedangku terus kudorong lebih dalam untuk menusuk perutnya. Meskipun tubuhnya dilindungi pakaian zirah besi, namun ujung pedangku yang tajam mampu menebus pertahanan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Karena aku menyerangnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"AAAAAAH!" dia masih saja berteriak keras. Sangat memekakkan telingaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian. Terus berusaha menusuk perutnya dan memberikannya damage yang bertubi-tubi sehingga HP-nya perlahan-lahan berkurang secara drastis.

Dia pasti merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan. Kemudian salah satu tangannya memegang bilah pedangku dan berkata.

"Ma-Maafkan aku... Aku tahu kalau aku telah bersalah. Jadi, lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku hidup. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal yang sama jika kau mau melepaskanku."

Suaranya terdengar lirih dan bergetar. Namun, aku tidak akan mau mendengarkannya ataupun mempercayainya begitu saja. Dia adalah pembohong besar. Seorang pembunuh yang telah menewaskan para player yang tidak berdosa.

Dengan wajah yang super dingin, aku menjawab.

"Pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh. Hukuman yang pantas buatmu adalah kematian. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kamu hidup karena kau telah membunuh banyak orang yang tidak berdosa. Perbuatanmu tidak bisa kumaafkan!"

Kutarik kasar pedangku dari perutnya. Darah merah digital menetes dari perutnya yang terluka. Ia mengalami cedera parah. Pasti sistem telah menunjukkan padanya.

BRUK!

Dia ambruk dan berlutut di salju. Menundukkan kepala. Menahan rasa sakit yang sangat pedih di punggung kiri dan perutnya. Pasti tidak mengenakkan baginya.

"Ma-Maafkan aku... Yellow Knight... Jangan bunuh aku..."

Dia masih memohon-mohon dengan nada lirih. Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Masih berdiri di depannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak dan memegang pedangku erat-erat. Berpikir keras tentang semua ini.

Semua orang yang telah lumpuh karena keracunan, terdiam menyaksikanku.

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku merogoh saku jaketku. Mengeluarkan sebuah kristal biru tua.

Setelah melihat Kabuto menundukkan kepalanya tanpa suara, aku memasukkan pedangku ke dalam sarung yang terpasang di punggungku, mengangkat kristal biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi, dan kemudian berteriak.

"Koridor terbukalah!"

PRAAAANG!

Kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping dalam sekejap lalu muncul sebuah pusaran cahaya biru.

GOOOONG!

"Sekarang masuklah ke pusaran biru itu, Kabuto-san. Kau akan dihukum di Kastil Besi Hitam sebagai tempat keluarnya, Jadi aku akan menteleport kau ke penjara, terus The Army bisa mengurus sisanya dari situ."

Pria berambut putih itu mengangguk dan berjalan ke koridor dengan keadaan kepala yang menunduk lesu. Kemudian lenyap di dalam cahaya pusaran biru itu.

Setelah dia menghilang, koridor itu bersinar terang selama sesaat kemudian lenyap.

FYUUUSH!

Semuanya menjadi tenang lagi. Wilayah bersalju menjadi sepi kembali seakan semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Kegelapan telah datang. Malam sudah tiba. Tapi, cahaya senja jingga masih terlihat di langit sebelah barat.

Aku menghelakan napas beratku. Terasa beban sudah turun dari pundakku. Hingga tatapanku terarah pada Asuna dan timku.

Mereka menatapku dengan ekspresi yang syok. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tentangku. Terlebih kursor di atas kepalaku masih berwarna orange. Pasti mereka takut padaku sekarang setelah menyaksikan keganasanku sebagai player orange yang tiba-tiba hari ini.

Tapi, Kirito malah berteriak senang. Dia sangat antusias.

"ANIKI-SAMA! KEREN! ANIKI-SAMA, KAMU MEMANG TERBAIK!"

Sepertinya efek kelumpuhan itu, masih tersisa beberapa menit, aku hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarkan perkataan adikku. Tapi, yang anehnya, mengapa dia malah memanggilku dengan sebutan "sama"?

Adik yang aneh. Begitulah tanggapanku di dalam hati.

Kemudian aku berjalan menghampiri mereka. Pertama, aku menghampiri Asuna dan mengambil Antidote Crystal dari window milikku agar Asuna bisa cepat sembuh dari kelumpuhan.

Antidote Crystal itu berupa kristal hijau. Aku meletakkan kristal itu di tangan Asuna dan berteriak.

"HEAL!"

PRAAANG!

Kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping dan memberikan efek langsung untuk menyembuhkan Asuna dari kelumpuhan. Asuna bisa bergerak lagi setelah aku mencabut jarum beracun yang menancap di bahunya. Lalu jarum itu kubuang jauh-jauh dari sana.

"Ah... Aku bisa menggerakkan semua badanku," Asuna tertawa senang dan langsung memelukku yang berlutut di sampingnya."Terima kasih, kamu telah menolongku dan semuanya. Kamu memang hebat, Naruto."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Sudah... Jangan peluk aku dulu. Sebaiknya kita menyembuhkan semuanya dengan Antidote Crystal."

"Ah, benar juga."

Asuna melepaskan pelukannya. Dia tertawa ngeles dengan kedua pipi yang merona merah.

Lantas kami bangkit berdiri dan langsung menyembuhkan semua anggota tim kami dengan Antidote Crystal tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah memastikan kesembuhan dan HP kami yang sudah terisi penuh lagi. Kami berkumpul dahulu di tempat yang sama untuk berdiskusi mengenai rencana selanjutnya.

Aku yang mengawali pembicaraannya. Bertindak sebagai pemimpin tim dadakan ini.

"Nah, masalah tentang memburu naga putih itu. Apakah kalian akan masih mau mencarinya atau tidak sekarang?"

Dia menatap setiap wajah para Akatsuki secara bergantian. Para Akatsuki pun saling menatap antara satu sama lainnya.

Sedetik kemudian, Pain yang berbicara mewakili para anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Itu terserah ketua saja. Kami akan menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan ketua."

Para Akatsuki lainnya manggut-manggut. Membuatku menghelakan napasku.

"Ya, sudahlah... Kita akhiri saja petualangan hari ini. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke lantai 22," aku melirik ke arah Asuna."Pasti Asuna tidak keberatan membuatkan makan malam buat kalian. Pasti kalian merasa lapar sekarang, kan?"

Mendengar itu, beberapa Akatsuki tampak bergembira. Begitu juga dengan Kirito.

"Ide bagus, Aniki-sama. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lapar."

"Ya, sekalian kita mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan pernikahan ketua dan Asuna-sama," Konan mendadak memberikan usul yang mengagetkan semua orang. Dia adalah seorang gadis muda berambut pendek biru dan bermata merah.

"Aha! Usul yang bagus, un!" Deidara mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Konan."Sekalian merayakan pernikahan Kirito-sama dan Sinon-sama, un!"

"Ya, itu pasti sangat menyenangkan," Sasori tersenyum sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang.

"Jadi, perburuan naga putih itu?" Kakuzu tampak kecewa.

"Ya, lupakan saja," Pain yang menjawabnya.

Sang pria bercadar menunduk lesu. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk memperkirakan harga logam langka yang terdapat di perut naga putih tersebut.

Sudah diputuskan bahwa kami akan kembali ke lantai 22. Kami merasa sangat puas dengan petualangan hari ini.

Asuna tersenyum dan mengatakan akan memasak makan malam yang enak buat kami. Dia merangkul lenganku dengan erat. Memandangku dengan pandangan yang berbinar-binar.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang! Aku dan Sinonon akan membuatkan makan malam buat kalian semua!" pinta Asuna yang memberikan komando. Citranya sebagai wakil ketua sudah muncul lagi.

"YEAAAAH!" para Akatsuki meloncat kegirangan. Kirito pun ikut-ikutan bersama mereka.

Datang Sinon yang menggenggam tangan Kirito. Dia berwajah datar.

"Kamu tidak usah ikut-ikutan, Kirito. Malu-maluin saja."

"Hahaha... Maaf."

Kirito menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia tertawa kikuk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Adikku sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun. Meskipun dia sudah menikah dengan gadis terdingin itu. Namun, aku akui bahwa dia mampu mencairkan hati Sinon yang sedingin es batu itu. Kini Sinon bersikap sangat manis dan manja padanya. Mereka menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi.

Malam yang indah di lantai 55 yang dipenuhi padang es. Berakhir dengan keadaan yang sangat menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terdapat empat macam hubungan antara dua pemain di dalam sistem dari SAO.

Yang pertama adalah dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal sama sekali. Yang kedua adalah teman. Para pemain yang telah saling mendaftarkan satu sama lain sebagai teman dapat saling mengirim pesan singkat antar teman, tidak peduli di mana mereka berada. Mereka juga dapat saling mencari lokasi teman mereka melalui peta.

Yang ketiga adalah anggota satu guild. Selain keuntungan yang telah disebutkan di atas, mereka juga mendapatkan sedikit peningkatan status mereka ketika mereka berkelompok dengan teman dari guild yang sama. Akan tetapi, mereka harus menyerahkan sebagian kecil dari Coll yang mereka peroleh sebagai pajak dari guild.

Hingga sekarang, Asuna dan aku adalah teman dan anggota satu party, walaupun pada kenyataannya saat ini Asuna sedang beristirahat dari kegiatan guild. Tetapi, kami telah memutuskan untuk memasuki tahap terakhir dari hubungan antar pemain.

Pernikahan, walaupun sebenarnya langkah untuk menikah sebenarnya sederhana sekali.

Ketika seseorang mengirimkan pesan lamaran dan orang yang lain menerimanya, mereka kemudian telah dinyatakan menikah. Tetapi, perbedaan dari pernikahan dengan teman atau anggota satu guild sangat jauh. Pernikahan di SAO berarti membagi semua informasi dan item. Yang satu dapat melihat stat window yang lain setiap saat, dan bahkan inventory window mereka bergabung menjadi satu. Dengan kata lain, hal ini berarti mempercayakan jaring pengaman paling penting seseorang kepada partner mereka.

Di dalam Aincrad, di mana pengkhianatan dan penipuan umum terjadi, sangat sedikit yang bertindak hingga sejauh tahap pernikahan bahkan di antara pasangan-pasangan yang paling dekat. Tentu saja, alasan penting lainnya adalah perbandingan pria-wanita yang sangat tidak seimbang.

Itulah mengapa aku melamar Asuna menjadi istriku. Dengan alasan ingin melindunginya dari berbagaimacam bahaya yang terjadi di dunia ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Asuna hidup sendirian. Apalagi saat itu, dia telah mengatakan cinta padaku. Tapi, aku menolaknya dengan alasan memikirkan perasaan Kirito.

Hingga kusadari bahwa perasaan Kirito terhadap Asuna hanya sebatas kagum seorang teman. Kirito yang mengatakannya padaku, tempo hari itu. Bahwa gadis yang disukainya adalah Sinon bukan Asuna. Mendengar hal itu, membuatku merasa lega dan mendorongku untuk segera melamar Asuna saat itu juga.

Asuna menerima lamaranku. Maka kami pun menikah dan sekalian berbulan madu di lantai 22 ini. Pernikahan kami masih berumur 3 hari, lalu para Akatsuki datang untuk memberitahukan masalah pembunuhan player yang dilakukan guild kriminal seperti Darkness Moon itu.

Akhirnya guild Darkness Moon itu berhasil ditaklukkan, kami pun kembali pulang ke lantai 22. Kemudian Asuna dan Sinon memasakkan banyak makanan yang lezat untuk kami. Sekalian berpesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan pernikahanku dengan Asuna dan pernikahan Kirito dan Sinon. Pesta berjalan cukup meriah dan diwarnai dengan aksi konyol yang dilakukan para anggota Akatsuki tersebut.

Pesta berakhir sampai jam 11 malam. Para Akatsuki pamit pada kami dan kembali ke penginapan yang ada di desa. Kirito dan Sinon juga pulang ke rumah mereka, yang berada di samping rumahku.

Masih di malam ini.

Asuna masuk ke kamar dan berseru,"Dingin... Dingin..."

Aku yang duduk di tempat tidur, melihat ke arahnya dengan muka yang datar.

Dia merangkak masuk ke tempat tidur, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya denganku dan membuat suara tanda kepuasan hati. Dia berkedip dengan enggan dan kemudian tersenyum seakan-akan dia baru saja memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah ya? Anggota-anggota guild-mu sungguh konyol semuanya. Aku merasa sangat senang sekali."

"Ya, mereka memang orang-orang aneh. Tapi, syukur sekali kalau kamu merasa senang."

"Iya... Hmmm..."

Dia kemudian tiba-tiba menarik senyumnya dan menggumam.

"Baru kali ini, aku merasakan hidup yang sesungguhnya di dunia ini. Aku terus bertarung di lantai atas. Tapi, aku malah melupakan kehidupan normal seperti ini. Entahlah, aku bahkan hampir melupakan tentang kehidupanku di dunia nyata."

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. Asuna memeluk pinggangku dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Di dunia ini, aku berkeinginan ingin menjadi kuat dan berusaha ikut dalam misi clearing lantai agar bisa membebaskan semua orang dari dunia ini. Dengan begitu, semuanya dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Benar, kan?"

"Benar, aku juga selalu berusaha keras selama ini dan merasa bahwa menjadi lebih kuat adalah jalan untuk bertahan hidup di dunia ini."

"Karena itu, aku merasa bahwa banyak orang akan mulai bergantung kepadamu mulai sekarang. Tentu saja aku juga termasuk."

"Tapi, dengan kepribadianku, mendengar pemikiran semacam ini, hanya membuatku ingin melarikan diri."

"Huh, kamu ini..."

Sementara Asuna mencibir tidak puas, aku membelai rambutnya dan berharap bahwa kehidupan seperti ini akan berlanjut sedikit lebih lama. Demi adikku dan pemain lainnya, kami harus kembali ke garis depan pada titik tertentu. Tetapi, setidaknya untuk sekarang. Berdasarkan pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Agil dan Klein pada Kirito, aku tahu bahwa mereka sedang kesulitan untuk menyelesaikan lantai 75. Akan tetapi, aku percaya dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, bahwa hal yang paling penting untukku sekarang adalah kehidupan ini bersama Asuna dan adikku.

Sebelum aku terperangkap di dalam permainan ini, aku hanyalah seorang anak yang pergi ke sekolah dan kemudian kembali ke rumah tanpa cita-cita apapun dalam hidupku. Tetapi sekarang, dunia nyata telah menjadi masa lalu yang jauh.

Namun, jika permainan ini sudah diselesaikan, kami dapat kembali ke dunia nyata. Semua pemain, termasuk Asuna, Kirito, Sinon dan aku, yang diharapkan untuk menjadi nyata. Tetapi, aku tidak dapat menahan rasa cemasku yang muncul setiap kali aku memikirkan mengenai hal ini. Aku tanpa sadar menarik rambut Asuna.

"Naruto, sakit... Kamu kenapa sih?"

"Ma-maaf... Hei, Asuna..."

Untuk sesaat aku berhenti berbicara, tetapi aku harus menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

"Hubungan kita, apakah hanya dalam permainan? Apakah hubungan ini akan menghilang setelah kita kembali ke dunia yang lain?"

"Aku akan menjadi marah, Naruto."

Asuna mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang penuh dengan emosi.

"Walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah permainan normal dibandingkan dengan situasi aneh ini, aku tetap tidak akan menyukai orang lain dengan begitu saja."

Dia menekan kedua pipiku dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian berkata lagi.

"Aku mempelajari sesuatu di sini, dan semuanya. Aku harus terus berusaha dan jangan pernah menyerah. Bila kita berhasil kembali ke dunia nyata, aku pasti akan datang mencari Naruto lagi, dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Berapa kali aku telah mengagumi kejujuran dan ketegaran hati Asuna? Atau mungkin saja hatiku yang terlalu tidak tanggap pada perasaannya selama ini.

Tetapi walaupun aku adalah yang lebih payah, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah. Aku telah lupa sejak lama betapa menyenangkannya untuk menggantungkan diri kepada orang lain dan merasakan orang lain bergantung kepadaku. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami dapat tinggal di sini, tetapi setidaknya kami terletak jauh dari pertempuran selama masa waktu ini.

Aku membiarkan pikiranku mengembara dan mengonsentrasikan perasaanku kepada kelembutan dan bau harum yang memenuhi kedua tanganku. Hingga menuntunku untuk merangkul tubuh Asuna agar lebih dekat denganku. Asuna tampak kaget dengan tindakanku.

"Heh... Naruto?"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Dapat kulihat wajah Asuna memerah. Kedua tangannya yang memegang kedua pipiku, diturunkannya dan dialihkannya memegang dadaku. Dia membeku seperti diterpa badai es.

Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Sampai bibirku mencapai keningnya. Aku menutup kedua mataku saat melakukannya.

Tindakanku ini sudah termasuk pelecehan seksual. Pasti pesan sistem peringatan sudah muncul di depan Asuna.

Namun, Asuna membiarkan pesan sistem peringatan itu begitu saja. Sampai bibirku menjauh dari keningnya. Lalu bibirku menyentuh pipinya.

Kudengar Asuna bergumam dengan nada yang lembut.

"Naruto... Apakah kamu memang mencintaiku?"

Aku selesai mencium pipinya dan menatapnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Iya, aku mencintaimu, istriku."

Mendengar itu, tawa lebar terukir di wajahnya yang cantik. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi, kita sudah saling mencintai sekarang," katanya dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga."Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu seperti ini jika sudah kembali ke dunia nyata nanti. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Kamu mau berjanji, kan?"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengelus rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aku berjanji."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Dia pasti tertawa senang lagi. Terus menyandarkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Aku terus memeluknya agar memberinya kehangatan di malam ini.

"Sekarang tidurlah... Besok aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kamu mau ikut?"

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Aku ingin membeli sebuah pedang baru."

"Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita beli pedang baru di toko blacksmith kenalanku? Sekalian aku ingin memperkenalkan kamu padanya."

"Boleh juga."

"Oke. Kita berangkat jam berapa?"

"Sekitar jam 8. Mungkin..."

"Baiklah... Aku akan segera tidur sekarang!"

Asuna melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Dia merangkak dan turun dari tempat tidur. Dengan tujuan ke arah tempat tidurnya sendiri yang agak terpisah dari tempat tidurku.

Ya, walaupun kami adalah suami-istri di dunia game ini. Bukan berarti kami setidur dalam satu tempat tidur. Ada batas-batasnya yang tidak boleh dilanggar karena ada sistem yang akan memperingatinya.

Jadi, Asuna akan tidur di tempat tidurnya sendiri. Lalu ia sudah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dan melihat ke arahku. Tersenyum manis.

"Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Oyasumi, Asuna."

Setelah itu, dia terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Menutup matanya dengan segera.

Aku memperhatikannya sebentar. Lalu tersenyum simpul. Perasaanku begitu bahagia saat bersamanya seperti ini.

'Aku akan mencintaimu sampai akhir, Asuna,' batinku yang menggema sampai ke dunia nyata sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Paginya.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan pagi bersama, aku dan Asuna segera bersiap-siap pergi. Kami tidak memakai pakaian tempur kami. Melainkan memakai pakaian serba tebal untuk melindungi diri dari pengaruh cuaca musim dingin ini.

Sesuai dengan rencana, kami pergi dari rumah sekitar jam 8 pagi. Hanya kami berdua saja yang pergi. Namun...

"Aniki-sama, aku ikut juga dengan kalian!" Kirito mengejar kami ketika kami berada di depan rumah kami.

Dia baru saja keluar dari rumahnya bersamaan dengan kami yang juga keluar. Sementara Sinon berjalan santai sambil mengikuti Kirito dari belakang.

Aku kewalahan saat adikku memergoki aku dan Asuna yang akan pergi. Dengan senyuman terpaksa, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya, kamu boleh ikut juga, Kirito."

"Yeah... Terima kasih, Aniki-sama."

Kirito tampak bersemangat dan sangat senang sekali.

"Tapi, jangan sebut aku dengan suffix sama."

"Biarkan saja. Aku akan tetap memanggil Aniki dengan suffix sama karena Aniki-sama adalah orang yang sangat kuidolakan. Aniki-sama memang yang terbaik."

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. Asuna dan Sinon malah tertawa kecil.

"Hehehe... Ya sudah, ayo kita berangkat saja sekarang!" ajak Asuna sambil merangkul lenganku."Sekalian Sinonon juga ikut ya."

"Baiklah, Asuna," kata Sinon yang tersenyum.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kirito dengan wajah bengong.

"Kita akan pergi ke lantai 48. Ke tempat blacksmith langgananku," Asuna yang menjawabnya.

"Eh?" Kirito tercengang."Lantai 48? blacksmith langganan Asuna? Jangan-jangan..."

Asuna tersenyum dan langsung menyeretku begitu saja. Bahkan Sinon juga ikut menyeret Kirito.

"Sudah... Jangan banyak tanya... Kita ikuti saja mereka."

"Ah, iya, Sinon."

Kemudian kami berempat pun segera pergi menuju ke lantai 48, di mana blacksmith langganan Asuna berada. Aku penasaran siapakah blacksmith yang dikatakan Asuna itu? Namun, yang pasti aku akan segera mengetahuinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kincir air yang besar itu berputar dengan mantap, memenuhi seluruh toko dengan suara menenangkan.

Walaupun ini hanya rumah kecil untuk digunakan kelas support di antara perumahan khusus pemain, harganya naik seperti pasang karena kincir air itu. Saat dia pertama menemukan rumah ini di distrik utama Lindus di lantai 48, pikirannya tiba-tiba berkata 'ini dia!', tepat sebelum harganya mengejutkannya.

Sejak saat itu, dia mulai bekerja keras membanting tulang, meminjam uang dari berbagai tempat, dan berhasil mengumpulkan tiga juta Coll hanya dalam dua bulan. Kalau ini adalah dunia nyata, tubuhnya akan dipenuhi otot dari semua pengalamannya memukulkan palu, dan tangan kanannya akan penuh dengan kapalan tebal.

Tapi semua itu terbayar sudah, dia memperoleh sertifikatnya hanya selangkah lebih dulu dari pesaingnya dan membuka "Toko Senjata Spesial Lisbeth" di rumah berkincir air ini. Ini terjadi setahun tiga bulan lalu saat musim semi yang sejuk.

Setelah meminum kopi paginya dengan cepat - untungnya ini Aincrad - sambil mendengarkan berputarnya kincir air seperti mendengarkan BGM, dia memakai seragam blacksmith-nya dan melirik pantulannya di cermin besar yang tergantung di dinding.

Meskipun dia menyebutnya seragam blacksmith, sebenarnya pakaiannya ini sekedar mirip pun tidak, tapi pakaiannya ini sebenarnya lebih mirip seragam pelayan wanita. Sebuah atasan merah tua dengan lengan baju yang menggembung dan sebuah rok layang dengan warna yang sama, ditambah sebuah celemek putih bersih di atasnya dan sebuah pita merah di dadanya.

Bukan dia yang memilih pakaian ini, seorang pelanggan setia sekaligus temannya yang memilihnya. Menurut temannya itu, 'wajahmu imut, jadi pakaian kaku tidak cocok buatmu.'

Nah, itulah yang dikatakan oleh temannya, dan dia itu seperti 'urus urusanmu sendiri!' Tapi, penjualannya naik dua kali lipat sejak dia mulai memakai seragam ini, jadi dia tidak punya pilihan selain terus memakainya.

Nasehat temannya tidak berhenti di pakaiannya, tapi bahkan sampai juga ke rambutnya. Sekarang rambutnya sudah dirombak menjadi sangat pink dan halus. Tapi berdasarkan respon pelanggan, sepertinya penampilan ini cocok dengannya.

Dia, Lisbeth si blacksmith, berumur 15 tahun saat dia pertama kali masuk ke SAO. Dulu di dunia nyata, dia mendengar bahwa dia terlihat lebih muda dari usianya, tapi di dunia ini dia bahkan terlihat lebih muda lagi. Ketika rambut merah mudanya, mata besarnya yang biru, dan bibirnya yang mungil dikombinasikan dengan celemek bergaya kuno, pantulannya di cermin terlihat hampir seperti boneka.

Karena di dunia lain, dia hanya anak SMP yang tidak peduli dengan mode, jurangnya pun makin melebar. Entah bagaimana dia telah terbiasa dengan penampilannya, namun karena kepribadiannya tidak berubah. Sama mudahnya, dia sudah beberapa kali menakuti pelanggannya dengan tingkahnya dari waktu ke waktu.

Dia memeriksa apa ada yang terlupa dia siapkan sebelum dia ke bagian depan toko dan membalik tanda 'TUTUP'. Dia memandang beberapa pemain yang telah menunggu bukanya tokonya, lalu memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya dan menyapa mereka.

"Selamat pagi! Silakan!"

Sebenarnya, belum terlalu lama sejak dia bisa melakukan ini secara alami.

Mengelola sebuah toko sudah menjadi mimpinya sejak lama, tapi melakukannya di dalam game ternyata sangat berbeda dengan di dunia nyata. Dia mengalami sendiri bagaimana susahnya penyambutan dan pelayanan ketika dia pertama mulai sebagai pedagang jalanan dengan sebuah penginapan sebagai markasnya.

Karena menahan senyum terlalu sulit baginya, dia memutuskan untuk menang melalui kualitas, dan sepertinya menaikkan level skill weaponsmith-nya adalah jawabannya, terbukti dengan banyaknya pelanggan setianya yang terus menggunakan senjatanya bahkan setelah dia membuka toko ini. Setelah selesai menyapa mereka, dia meninggalkan resepsionis ke pegawai NPC-nya lalu menyembunyikan diri di ruang kerja yang tersambung ke toko miliknya. Ada sekitar sepuluh item yang harus dia buat hari ini.

Segera setelah dia menarik tuas di dinding, kekuatan mekanik dari kincir air mulai digunakan oleh puputan untuk meniupkan udara ke kompor arang, pemoles pun mulai berputar. Dia mengeluarkan sebongkah logam mahal dari inventarisnya dan memasukkannya ke kompor arang yang baru mulai memanas. Setelah cukup panas, dia memindahkannya ke landasan tempa menggunakan sepasang penjepit. Dia berlutut dengan satu kaki dan menggenggam palunya, lalu memanggil menu pop-up dan memilih benda yang ingin dibuatnya. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah memukul bongkahan logam itu sebanyak jumlah yang diperlukan dan benda itu pun tertempa. Tidak ada teknik yang diperlukan untuk ini dan kualitas senjata yang dihasilkan pun acak, tapi dia pikir hasil akhirnya bergantung dengan sekuat apa konsentrasinya, jadi dia menegangkan semua otot-ototnya dan mengangkat palunya pelan-pelan. Kemudian, persis saat dia akan menghantam logam itu...

"HEI, LIS!"

"AAAAH!"

Pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dengan keras dan dia pun meleset, alih-alih membentur logam, dia malah mengenai alas tempanya dengan dentang yang menyedihkan dan percikan-percikan bunga api.

Begitu Lisbeth mengangkat kepalanya, si pengacau itu sedang menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan lidahnya terjulur keluar.

"Maaf... Lain kali aku akan hati-hati."

"Kira-kira sudah berapa kali ya aku dengar kata-kata itu... Ya, setidaknya ini terjadi sebelum aku mulai..."

Lisbeth berdiri sambil menghela nafas panjang dan mengembalikan bongkahan logam itu ke dalam kompor arang sebelum menempatkan kedua tangannya di pinggang dan berbalik.

Kemudian dia memandang gadis yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"...Hei, Asuna."

Sahabat Lisbeth dan seorang pelanggan setia, si pengguna rapier, Asuna, berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arahnya lalu duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Lalu Asuna menekan rambut coklat kemerah-merahannya yang panjang yang melewati bahunya dengan tangannya. Semua pergerakannya seperti bersinar, seakan dia adalah seorang bintang film, dan membuat Lisbeth terpana meskipun Lisbeth sudah lama mengenalnya.

Lisbeth pun duduk di kursi di depan alas tempanya itu dan menyandarkan palunya ke dinding. "Jadi, hari ini ada apa? Kamu datang lebih pagi dari biasanya."

"Ah, aku ingin kamu merawat ini."

Asuna mengeluarkan rapiernya, dengan bilahnya masih disarungkan, kemudian melemparnya. Lisbeth menangkapnya dengan satu tangan lalu menariknya keluar. Rapier itu sedikit tumpul karena sudah lama digunakan, namun tidak cukup tumpul untuk menyebabkan masalah memotong pada bilahnya.

"Kondisinya masih lumayan bagus kan? Terlalu awal untuk dirawat."

"Iya, kamu benar. Tapi, aku ingin ini jadi benar-benar berkilau."

"Hmmm?"

Lisbeth menatap Asuna dengan teliti. Pakaian yang dikenakan Asuna adalah mantel berbulu berwarna putih dan rok mininya berwarna biru muda, namun sepatunya bersinar seperti baru dan dia bahkan memakai sepasang anting perak.

"Kamu aneh... Aku baru kepikiran sekarang, hari ini hari kerja, kan? Walaupun sedang musim dingin seperti ini. Bagaimana tentang kuota clearing guild kamu? Bukannya kamu bilang kalian sedang kesusahan di lantai 75?"

Mendengar ucapannya, Asuna tersenyum malu.

"Ya... aku dapat cuti beberapa hari ini. Karena aku sedang liburan bersama seseorang..."

"Oh...!"

Lisbeth bergeser mendekat ke Asuna sambil tetap duduk di kursinya.

"Kasih tahu aku dong. Kamu liburan dengan siapa?"

"Ra-Rahasia!"

Asuna memerah dan menghindari tatapan Lisbeth. Lisbeth menyilangkan lengannya, menggangguk, lalu berkata.

"Ah... kupikir aneh kamu menjadi lebih cerah belakangan ini. Jadi akhirnya kamu dapat pacar."

"Tidak begitu kok!"

Pipi Asuna memerah makin tua. Dia terbatuk lalu menanyakan Lisbeth dengan sebuah pertanyaan sambil sedikit melirik-lirik.

"Apa aku ... Benar-benar berbeda sekarang...?"

"Tentu saja... Waktu aku pertama bertemu kamu, kamu selalu berkonsentrasi menyelesaikan dungeon! Waktu itu kupikir kamu sedikit terlalu kaku, tapi kemudian, mulai musim dingin ini, kamu mulai berubah sedikit, seperti beristirahat dari menyelesaikan game waktu hari kerja... Dulu kamu tidak akan pernah melakukan itu."

"Be-Benar... Mungkin aku memang telah terpengaruh..."

"Jadi, siapa dia? Aku kenal tidak?"

"Ku... kurasa tidak.. Sepertinya..."

"Lain kali bawa dia ke sini."

"Ah itu...! Dia... Aku..."

"Hmm...?"

Kali ini Lisbeth benar-benar terkejut. Asuna adalah sub-leader dari guild terkuat, KoB, dan salah satu dari lima cewek tercantik di Aincrad. Laki-laki yang menginginkan perhatian Asuna ada sebanyak bintang di langit, tapi Lisbeth bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kebalikannya itu ada.

"Begini lho, dia orang yang benar-benar aneh dan sangat dingin," ucap Asuna dengan kedua matanya merenung ke dalam kejauhan. Senyum lembut terlihat di bibirnya. Kalau ini adalah komik percintaan, maka sekarang di latarnya akan ada kelopak-kelopak bunga.

Lalu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Menurutku, dia tidak bisa ditebak, atau dia cuma melakukan semuanya dalam temponya sendiri... Tapi, walaupun begitu, dia benar-benar kuat."

"Oh, lebih kuat dari kamu?"

"Iya, benar. Kalau kita duel, aku bertahan semenit saja pasti tidak akan bisa."

"Oh.. Aku bisa menghitung orang yang mampu melakukan itu dengan jari."

Segera setelah Lisbeth mulai memeriksa daftar clearer di kepalanya, Asuna mulai mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, jangan bayangkan dia!"

"Ya, aku menantikan untuk segera melihatnya. Dan kalau begitu ceritanya, aku akan mengandalkanmu untuk promosi juga!"

"Kamu tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan ya. Akan kukenalkan dia kok. Ah, oh! Cepat dirawat!"

"Iya, iya. Akan kuselesaikan sekarang juga, jadi tunggu sebentar."

Lisbeth berdiri dengan rapier Asuna di tangannya dan berjalan ke pemoles yang berputar di pojok ruangan.

Dia mengeluarkan pedang tipis itu dari sarungnya. Senjata ini dikategorikan sebagai "Rapier" dengan nama unik "Lambent Light". Termasuk salah satu pedang terbaik yang pernah dibuatnya. Walau dia menggunakan bahan mentah terbaik, palu terbaik, alas tempa terbaik, dan segalanya yang terbaik sekalipun, kualitas senjata yang dihasilkan masih berbeda-beda dikarenakan faktor acak. Karena itulah, dia hanya bisa membuat pedang berkualitas seperti ini setiap sekitar tiga bulan.

Pelan-pelan dia menempelkan pedang itu ke pemoles dengan kedua tangannya. Teknik yang terlibat dalam memoles senjata juga tidak ada, tapi dia tidak berniat untuk mengabaikannya.

Dia meluncurkan pedang itu dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Bunga-bunga api berlompatan keluar dengan terang, suara metalik terdengar, dan di saat yang bersamaan kilau gemerlapan kembali ke pedang tersebut. Begitu proses pemolesan selesai, rapier itu kembali ke ke penampilan keperak-perakannya, bersinar dengan cahaya matahari pagi.

Dia menyarungkan bilahnya lagi dan melemparkannya ke Asuna. Lalu dia menangkap koin perak 100 coll yang dilempar Asuna pada saat yang bersamaan dengan ujung-ujung jarinya.

"Makasih!"

"Aku juga akan memintamu memperbaiki armorku nanti... Tapi, lain saja."

Asuna berdiri dan memasukkan rapier ke menu equipment di jendela akunnya.

"Aku penasaran dia seperti apa sih. Mungkin aku harus ikut pergi."

"Eh, ja-jangan!"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Tapi, lain kali bawa dia ya."

"Se-segera kok... Malahan dia sudah ada di sini kok."

"Eh?"

Asuna tersenyum dan keluar dari ruang kerjaku seakan-akan dia ingin melarikan diri.

"Dia sudah menungguku di luar. Apa kamu ingin menemuinya? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu padanya."

"Masa? Dia sudah ada di sini."

Asuna mengangguk malu. Dia tersenyum.

"Bahkan kami sudah menikah sejak tiga hari yang lalu."

"EEEEH!? KENAPA TIDAK BILANG PADAKU SIH!?"

"Ha-Habisnya sangat mendadak...," Asuna tersenyum dengan kemerahan di dua pipinya."Ayo, kita keluar! Pasti dia sudah menunggu terlalu lama."

"Ah, iya."

Lisbeth tersenyum dengan sedikit pahit mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Asuna.

Dua tahun sudah lewat sejak dia datang ke dunia ini. Karena kepribadiannya, dia tidak bersenang-senang dan malah menuangkan segalanya untuk mengembangkan tokonya hingga seperti sekarang ini. Tetapi sekarang dia telah memiliki sebuah toko dan sudah menyempurnakan skill smith-nya dia juga mulai merindukan pertemanan lagi, kemungkinan besar karena dia tidak punya tujuan yang jelas lagi.

Karena tidak ada banyak perempuan di Aincrad, lumayan banyak lelaki yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi karena beberapa alasan dia tidak pernah merasa ingin menanggapinya.

Jadi, ketika topik ini dibicarakan dia merasa cukup iri pada Asuna.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan punya pasangan yang sehati dengan kita. Aku ingin seperti Asuna. Merasakan dicintai seorang cowok juga..." dia bergumam, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh ini dan berdiri. Lalu mengikuti langkah Asuna dari belakang.

Mereka pun berjalan ke arah bagian depan toko. Di mana laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik menunggu mereka.

Langkah mereka terhenti tidak jauh dari laki-laki berambut pirang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Lisbeth memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama dan berbisik pelan pada Asuna.

"Itu ya orangnya?"

"Hm..."

Asuna menyembunyikan telapak tangannya di belakang, dan tergelak malu, mengetuk lantai berulang-ulang dengan tumit sepatunya. Lisbeth melihat pipinya itu dibubuhi bayangan berwarna merah muda bunga sakura.

Lisbeth mengerti keseluruhan situasinya. Dia tersenyum senang melihatnya.

Mendengar bunyi sepatu Asuna itu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu menoleh ke arah mereka. Menunjukkan wajahnya yang datar dan dingin.

Lisbeth memperhatikan laki-laki itu dengan seksama dari atas sampai bawah. Dari bawah ke atas.

Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang berlevel sangat tinggi. Dia tampak hanya sedikit lebih tua dari Lisbeth; rambut pirang dengan jaket, celana panjang, dan sepatu yang simpel. Satu-satunya persenjataan yang dia miliki hanyalah pedang satu tangan di punggungnya.

Dia menatap kedua gadis itu dengan datar, lalu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat datar.

"Asuna... Apa dia blacksmith yang kamu maksud itu?"

Asuna tersentak dan buru-buru menjawab.

"Ah iya...," dia menarik tangan Lisbeth dan berjalan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

Begitu dekat, Asuna memperkenalkan laki-laki itu pada Lisbeth.

"Lis, kenalkan dia adalah Menma... Tapi, kamu bisa memanggilnya Naruto...," lanjut Asuna sambil tersenyum.

"Halo... Aku Lisbeth. Salam kenal ya?" Lisbeth tersenyum dengan manisnya. Walaupun senyumannya itu masih terkesan kaku.

"Salam kenal juga...," jawab Naruto dengan wajahnya yang masih datar.

Perkenalan yang terkesan hambar dan diakhiri dengan suara Asuna yang terlihat antusias. Tidak tampak Kirito maupun Sinon bersama mereka.

Lalu, kemanakah Kirito dan Sinon itu?

Oh, rupanya mereka memilih menunggu di sebuah tempat yang tidak jauh dari toko Lisbeth tersebut.

"Baiklah, perkenalan disudahi sampai di sini!" Asuna melirik Lisbeth."Oh iya, Lis. Naruto datang ke sini untuk mencari pedang yang bagus. Bukankah begitu, Naruto?"

Pandangan Asuna tertuju pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk cepat dengan tampang bosan.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh, kalau begitu... Silakan melihat-lihat dulu, Naruto."

Lisbeth kelihatan kaget ketika mengetahui Naruto akan mencari pedang di tokonya ini. Terlebih Asuna sudah menceritakan tentang diri Naruto sebelum Naruto diperkenalkan padanya. Dengan kata lain, Naruto adalah player yang sangat kuat dan berlevel tinggi. Tentu saja Naruto membutuhkan sebuah pedang yang berkualitas tinggi dan memiliki ketahanan yang kuat saat menggunakannya dalam pertempuran apapun.

Senjata-senjata di toko Lisbeth memerlukan stats yang tinggi dan dia khawatir apa level Naruto begitu tingginya, sehingga senjata-senjata di tokonya tidak sesuai dengan level Naruto. Tapi, dia tidak memperlihatkan kekhawatirannya dan memandu Naruto untuk melihat-lihat seisi tokonya. Asuna memperhatikan mereka.

"Bagian pedang satu tangan di sebelah sana."

Melihat Lisbeth menunjuk ke arah bagian senjata-senjata dasar, dia bertampang bosan dan berkata.

"Ah, begini, aku ingin memesan yang buatan sendiri..."

Lisbeth semakin tambah khawatir. Bahkan senjata pesanan yang termurah pun, yang butuh bahan-bahan khusus untuk menempanya, berharga lebih dari seratus ribu coll. Kalau Naruto mulai panik mendengar harganya, Lisbeth juga jadi malu, jadi Lisbeth mencoba menghindari situasi itu.

"Harga logam sekarang lagi agak tinggi, jadi kupikir harganya akan sedikit mahal."

Begitu Lisbeth memberitahukannya, laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam dan jingga itu mengucapkan hal yang sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya dengan ekspresi cuek.

"Tidak usah khawatir terhadap harganya. Tolong tempa saja pedang terbaik yang kamu bisa sekarang."

"..."

Lisbeth terbelalak menatap wajahnya selama beberapa saat kemudian entah bagaimana dia berhasil membuka mulutnya.

"Yaaa... Walau kamu bilang begitu... aku harus punya gambaran tentang kualitasnya."

Intonasi Lisbeth sedikit lebih kasar dari biasanya, tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak peduli dengan itu dan hanya mengangguk.

"Benar juga. Kalau begitu..."

Dia mengambil pedang di punggungnya, masih disarungkan, dan memberikannya pada Lisbeth. "Bagaimana kalau pedang dengan kualitas sama atau lebih bagus dari yang ini?"

Lisbeth memperhatikan pedang itu dengan seksama.

Tidak terlihat seperti senjata yang hebat. Pedang berwarna jingga dengan bilah emas yang mengkilat dan gagangnya berbentuk kepala musang yang dililitkan sebuah tali rumbai-rumbai warna jingga. Tapi, saat Lisbeth mengambilnya dengan tangan kanannya...

BRUK!

"BE-BERAT SEKALI!"

Dia terjatuh bersamaan seruannya yang keras dan terkapar tidak elit ditimpa oleh pedang milik Naruto. Seakan-akan berapa banyak besi yang menimpanya. Tidak bisa dibayangkan.

Melihat adegan itu, Asuna tercengang dan panik. Dia segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"WAAA, LIS! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA!?"

"Ah, tidak. Hanya saja pedang ini benar-benar berat. Aku tidak sanggup untuk mengangkatnya."

"Ma-Masa?"

Seketika pandangan kedua gadis itu tertancap pada Naruto. Mereka menatap Naruto dengan pandangan takjub.

"Hm... Kenapa?"

Asuna yang menyahutnya.

"Pedangmu begitu berat begini sehingga Lis tidak dapat mengangkatnya. Bahkan sampai membuatnya terjatuh begini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa kamu menggunakannya begitu entengnya saat menghadapi pertarungan?"

Mendengar itu, sang Yellow Knight hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya... aku sudah terbiasa menggunakannya. Memang awalnya, aku terjatuh seperti Lisbeth saat mengangkatnya. Tapi, karena terus berlatih, makanya aku semakin mudah menggunakannya. Kira-kira seperti itulah..."

Kedua gadis itu manggut-manggut saat mendengarkannya. Mereka kagum melihat sosok laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik tersebut.

Persyaratan stat kekuatannya luar biasa tinggi. Sebagai seorang blacksmith dan pengguna gada, Lisbeth cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatan Naruto. Tapi, dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengayunkan pedang ini.

Dengan bersusah payah, dia bangkit dari acara terkaparnya dan menggeser pedang itu dari tubuhnya. Pedang itu terjatuh di lantai dan dia menarik pedang itu dari sarungnya. Pedang yang hampir jingga dan emas sempurna itu berkilat. Dia tahu pedang ini adalah pedang berkualitas tinggi hanya dengan melihatnya sekilas. Dia meng-klik pedang itu dengan jarinya untuk memanggil layar pop-up: kategori "Pedang Panjang/Satu Tangan", nama uniknya "Fox Flash Sword". Tidak ada nama pembuatnya, berarti pedang ini bukanlah buatan seorang blacksmith.

Para player bisa memisahkan semua senjata di Aincrad menjadi dua kelompok.

Satu adalah "buatan pemain", artinya senjata yang dibuat oleh para blacksmith. Yang satunya lagi adalah senjata yang diperoleh dari berpetualang sebagai "benda yang dijatuhkan monster". Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, para blacksmith tidak begitu suka senjata-senjata yang dijatuhkan itu. Lisbeth bahkan tidak bisa memulai untuk menghitung semua nama seperti 'Tidak bernama' atau 'Tidak bermerek' yang diberikan pada senjata-senjata tersebut.

Tapi, pedang ini tampak seperti benda yang sangat langka di antara benda yang dijatuhkan monster. Jika para player membandingkan kualitas rata-rata senjata buatan pemain dan senjata yang dijatuhkan monster, yang lebih baik adalah yang pertama. Tapi sekali-sekali, "Pedang Kilat Musang" seperti ini muncul, begitulah yang Lisbeth dengar.

Bagaimanapun, harga diri Lisbeth sekarang menjadi taruhannya. Sebagai seorang blacksmith, tidak mungkin dia akan kalah dengan senjata jatuhan. Dia mengembalikan pedang yang berat itu pada Naruto.

"Ini pedangmu, Naruto. Aku kembalikan."

Naruto mengambil pedangnya dengan mudahnya. Sehingga Lisbeth bisa bangkit berdiri lagi. Asuna juga bangkit berdiri dan memperhatikan Lisbeth yang mengambil sebuah pedang panjang yang tergantung di dinding belakang toko. Lisbeth menempa pedang ini sebulan lalu dan inilah pedang terbaik yang bisa dia tempa sekarang.

Pedang yang ditariknya dari sarungnya itu dibubuhi warna kemerah-merahan, seakan-akan diliputi oleh api.

"Ini pedang terbaik di tokoku sekarang. Kemungkinan besar tidak akan kalah dengan pedangmu."

Naruto mengambil pedang itu tanpa bicara, mengayunkannya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sedikit enteng ya?"

"Aku menggunakan logam tipe kecepatan untuk membuatnya."

"Hmm..."

Ekspresi curiga terlihat di wajahnya dan dia mengayunkan pedang itu beberapa kali lagi sebelum memalingkan tatapannya ke arah Lisbeth dan bertanya.

"Boleh aku mengetesnya sedikit?"

"Tes apanya...?"

"Ketahanan."

Laki-laki itu menarik pedangnya, yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya dari tadi, lalu meletakkannya di atas konter. Kemudian dia berdiri di sampingnya dan perlahan-lahan mengangkat pedang yang kemerah-merahan dengan tangan kanannya.

Menyadari apa yang ingin dia lakukan, Lisbeth mencoba menghentikannya. Begitu dengan Asuna.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu lakukan? Hentikan itu!" Asuna tampak panik.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalau kamu lakukan itu pedangnya akan rusak!" Lisbeth juga tampak panik.

"Kalau pedang ini rusak semudah itu, maka ini tidak berguna. Kalau itu terjadi akan kuurus nanti."

"Itu..."

Itu benar-benar gila. Itulah kalimat yang ingin Lisbeth katakan, tapi dia menghentikan dirinya. Asuna pun ikut terdiam dan memilih menyaksikan apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan pada pedang buatan Lisbeth itu.

Naruto memegang pedangnya di atas kepalanya dan matanya bersinar tajam. Segera, pedang itu mulai bersinar dengan cahaya biru.

"HIAAAAAT!"

Dengan sebuah pekikan, dia mengayunkan pedang itu dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Kedua pedang tersebut saling beradu satu sama lain sebelum Asuna dan Lisbeth sempat berkedip, dan dentumannya bergema keras di dalam toko. Karena kilatan yang dihasilkannya terlalu terang, mereka memicingkan mata masing-masing untuk melihatnya, lalu mundur selangkah ke belakang.

Tapi, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak disangka-sangka.

Bilahnya terbelah dua dengan rapi dan telah benar-benar hancur!

Pedang karya terbaik Lisbeth. Lisbeth tercengang. Begitu juga dengan Asuna.

"AAAAAAH!"

Lisbeth berteriak dan buru-buru menggapai tangan kanannya. Dia ambil setengah bagian yang tersisa dan memeriksanya dengan hati-hati dari semua sudut.

Reparasi, sudah tidak mungkin.

Begitu sampai pada kesimpulan itu bahunya terkulai lemas, setengah yang sisanya lagi berhamburan menjadi pecahan poligon. Setelah beberapa detik yang hening lewat, dia mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan.

"Huh... Waaa..."

Lisbeth menggenggam kerahnya selagi bibirnya gemetaran.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! INI RUSAK, TAHU!"

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah mengira kalau pedang yang kuayun akan patah."

Naruto memasang wajah datar tanpa dosa. Sungguh membuat Lisbeth geram melihatnya. Begitu juga dengan Asuna.

Lantas Asuna berjalan mendekati Naruto. Wajahnya memerah padam. Kedua matanya terlihat emosi.

"Naruto... Kamu payah! Untuk apa sih kamu melakukan itu!? Kasihan Lis, kan? Huh... Kamu ini! MENYEBALKAN!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Asuna dengan tatapan bosan.

"Aku tahu itu. Ya... aku sudah minta maaf, kan? Apa lagi yang mesti aku katakan."

"Haaah!" Asuna mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berbalik menghampiri Lisbeth."Lis, maafkan aku. Karena Naruto... Pedang buatanmu jadi begini..."

Lisbeth tersenyum pada Asuna.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja...

Tatapannya menjadi tajam ke arah Naruto. Kemudian menyambung perkataannya yang sempat terputus.

"Tapi, aku berurusan dengannya. Hei, Naruto... Kamu ingin mengatakan kalau pedangku lebih lemah dari yang kamu kira, kan!?"

"Hmmm... yaa, iya. Seperti itulah..."

"Ah! Sekarang kamu langsung jujur begitu saja?"

Lisbeth meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggul dan menegakkan dadanya.

"Ku... Kuberitahu kamu! Kalau aku punya bahan yang tepat, aku bisa membuat senjata-senjata yang bisa mematahkan pedangmu sebanyak apapun yang aku mau!"

"Oh ya?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan yang dia katakan dalam kondisi marah itu. Sementara Asuna semakin panik melihat kondisi yang mulai memanas di antara mereka. Padahal mereka baru berkenalan hari ini. Tapi, mengapa kondisinya menjadi seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin memintamu untuk membuatnya. Sesuatu yang bisa mematahkan pedang ini begitu saja."

Naruto mengambil pedang di konter dan menyarungkannya. Darah akhirnya menyerbu naik ke kepala Lisbeth dan akhirnya meledak hebat.

"Jadi begitu ya!? Oke! Kalo begitu kamu bantu aku juga dong! Mulai dengan membantuku untuk mendapatkan bahan-bahannya!"

Lisbeth tahu kalau dia baru saja membuat kesalahan, tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Tidak mungkin dia mundur sekarang. Tapi, Naruto tidak bergeming sama sekali dan mencermatinya dengan dingin.

"Begini, aku tidak keberatan, tapi bukannya lebih baik kalau aku pergi sendiri? Akan jadi masalah kalau kamu menyulitkanku."

"AAAARGH!"

Ternyata orang yang sehebat ini dalam memanas-manasi orang benar-benar ada. Lisbeth mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan liar dan protes seperti anak kecil.

"Ja-jangan meremehkanku! Begini-begini, aku seorang pengguna gada!"

"Ah, merepotkan..."

Laki-laki itu malah melihat ke arah lain. Tidak mempedulikan Lisbeth yang sedang berbicara. Sekarang dia cuma asyik sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggunya. Omong-omong, akan kubayar pedang yang kupatahkan."

"Tidak usah dibayar! Ingat saja kalau aku membuat pedang yang lebih bagus dari pedangmu, akan kubuat kamu membayar segunung!"

"Oke, sebanyak apapun yang kamu mau. Kuharap kita berteman baik sampai pedangnya selesai."

Lisbeth menyilangkan tangannya dan membuang pandangannya.

"Kuharap kita berteman baik, Naruto."

"Hmmm... Kamu baik juga ya. Kuharap kita berteman baik, Lisbeth."

"HUH!"

Kesan pertama terburuk yang pernah ada untuk membentuk sebuah kelompok. Inilah yang terjadi hari ini.

Asuna memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Naruto dan Lisbeth dikelilingi aura permusuhan. Hal ini pasti akan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi buruk. Setidaknya begitu.

Bagi Lisbeth sendiri, dia merasa Naruto mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah datang ke tokonya untuk mencari pedang. Lalu seseorang itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Naruto. Pedang mahakarya terbaiknya patah dan terbelah menjadi dua. Dia marah pada seseorang itu. Seseorang itu tidak mau tahu dan menantangnya untuk membuat senjata yang lebih hebat dari itu. Mengantarkan mereka membentuk party dalam berburu logam langka yang dibawa naga putih di lantai 55. Namun, misi mereka gagal dan tidak berhasil menemukan logam langka tersebut. Hanya mendapatkan beberapa coll dan item langka. Itulah yang mereka dapatkan dari misi party mereka selama sehari itu.

Setelah itu, seseorang itu membeli pedang mahakarya Lisbeth yang terbaik. Dia menguji ketahanan pedang buatan Lisbeth dengan pedang hitam miliknya. Menggunakan skill dua tangan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Sehingga membuat Lisbeth kagum pada seseorang itu dan langsung menyatakan perasaannya pada seseorang itu.

Seseorang itu kaget mendengar pengakuan cinta Lisbeth. Dia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia menganggap Lisbeth sebagai teman. Tidak lebih dari itu. Lisbeth mengerti dan mencoba tegar hingga seseorang itu pergi meninggalkan tokonya. Setelah itu, Lisbeth tidak pernah lagi berjumpa dengannya selama setahun ini.

Ya, tingkah Naruto hampir mirip dengan seseorang itu. Seorang laki-laki yang istimewa di hatinya sekarang. Untuk selamanya, dia mencintai laki-laki itu. Tidak akan pernah tergantikan dengan yang lain.

Kini ketiganya pun terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius tentang pembentukan kelompok mendadak ini. Ujung-ujungnya berkaitan tentang naga putih di lantai 55 itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm, kira-kira ada masalah apa sih? Sehingga kamu tidak ingin ikut kakakmu ke toko Lisbeth itu. Kamu kelihatan aneh, Kirito."

Mendengar suara Sinon yang bertanya, tanpa suara Kirito mengarah ke jalan utama, terus berjalan dengan tempo cepat.

Kirito cuma memasang wajah kusut dan terus menggenggam tangan Sinon. Jika Kirito tidak kabur, sepertinya dia akan sadar bahwa dia kehilangan jalan.

Bagai sudah menyadari kondisi Kirito yang aneh, Sinon mengikutinya tanpa bicara. Dengan lembut, dilepaskannya tangan gadis itu.

Mereka memasuki jalan kecil yang menghadap timur, berjalan sebentar, lalu menemukan sebuah kafe kaki lima yang terlihat seperti tersembunyi oleh dinding batu yang tinggi. Tidak ada pelanggan sama sekali. Mereka masuk ke kafe itu dan memilih meja di pinggir. Duduk di kursi berwarna putih.

Sinon mengamati wajah Kirito sambil ia duduk di sisi yang berlawanan, tak memberikan kesan apapun dari pikirannya.

"Hei... Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Sinon lagi."Kalau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku sudah memberitahukan padamu berkali-kali, kan?"

Kirito menatap Sinon dengan lama. Lalu dia tersenyum.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Apa benar?"

"Benar."

"Kamu pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Sumpah lho..."

"Jangan pakai sumpah segala. Kalau kamu memang bohong, pasti akan ada apa-apa yang akan menimpamu."

"Ya... Aku memang tidak bohong. Percayalah padaku, Sinon."

Sang Black Swordman terus tersenyum sambil menatap istrinya dengan intens. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dari pandangan tajam istrinya itu.

Setelah itu, Sinon tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajahnya kemerahan dan berseri-seri. Dia sangat imut seperti kucing.

"Oke, aku mengerti. Aku percaya kamu kok. Asal kamu tidak membohongi aku. Kejujuran yang mesti diutamakan dalam hubungan kita. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Terpana akan wajah dan perkataan Sinon, Kirito mengangguk pelan. Pandangan mata hitamnya melembut.

"Kamu memang gadis yang lembut dan perhatian. Ingin rasanya aku berada di sampingmu dan melindungimu. Sinon, aku mencintaimu. Kamu mau berjanji akan selalu bersamaku hingga akhir nanti, kan? Aku berharap hubungan kita terus berlanjut di dunia nyata. Seperti hubungan kita di dunia ini."

Giliran Sinon yang terpana. Dia mengangguk dengan senyuman lembut.

"Hm... Aku berjanji dan tidak akan melanggarnya."

"Bagus. Aku senang mendengarnya."

Diraihnya tangan Sinon. Dia tersenyum lembut dan penuh kehangatan dan memberikan tanda arti cinta pada gadis berambut hitam di depannya ini. Baginya, Sinon adalah cinta pertama dan terakhir yang pernah dia temukan di sepanjang hidupnya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan Sinon begitu saja.

Adegan romantis yang terjadi di antara Kirito dan Sinon itu ditangkap oleh sebuah teropong. Teropong yang dipakai seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari depan kafe itu. Dia bersembunyi di sebuah gang sempit di antara dua bangunan.

Entah siapa dia. Namun, yang pasti dia menyeringai sinis dengan penuh aura misteri.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Black Swordman. Secepatnya kau akan kubunuh untuk membalas dendam para anggota guild-ku."

Begitulah katanya. Di hatinya dipenuhi dendam kesumat yang telah tertanam kuat. Ingin segera menuntaskannya agar dia merasa tenang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 9 UPDATE!**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 10 ya.**

 **Jumat, 26 Agustus 2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Sabtu, 27 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER KALI INI SANGAT PANJANG!**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, misi memburu naga putih itu jadi juga dilakukan. Hanya Naruto, Asuna dan Lisbeth yang pergi ke lantai 55 untuk mencari logam langka yang dimakan oleh naga putih tersebut. Tidak tampak Kirito dan Sinon yang ikut bersama mereka. Begitu juga para Akatsuki itu, yang lebih memilih pergi ke lantai lain untuk mencari tahu tentang informasi guild kriminal seperti Darkness Moon itu. Diperkirakan masih ada anggota Darkness Moon yang tersisa, berkeliaran untuk terus membunuh para pemain lain.

Hari itu juga, mereka berangkat. Lalu Naruto mendapatkan pesan dari Kirito bahwa Kirito mengajak Sinon pergi ke Algade untuk menemui Agil karena Agil ingin bertemu dengan Kirito dan Sinon. Naruto mengerti dan membalas pesan Kirito itu.

Setelah itu, sesampainya di lantai 55 itu. Naruto dan dua gadis itu pergi menemui NPC tetua berjanggut putih yang bercerita panjang lebar seperti kemarin itu. Mereka mendengarnya dengan bosan hingga akhir yang berujung tentang naga putih tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka meninggalkan desa tersebut. Berjalan bersama di hamparan salju. Tampak matahari akan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cahaya senja jingganya menodai pemandangan sekitar. Sangat indah dan tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Lisbeth memalingkan kepalanya dan memandang Naruto. Sementara Asuna berjalan di antara mereka.

"Hmmm... Apa kamu sudah dengar kalau naga putih itu nokturnal. Apa kamu tahu letak gunungnya di mana, Naruto?"

Menatap ke arah Lisbeth sebentar, Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah puncak putih yang mencakar langit.

"Ya, aku sudah tahu gunungnya itu. Jadi, kuharap kamu tidak menyulitkan kami ketika tiba di sana."

"Huh..."

Lisbeth berwajah sewot dan melempar tatapan tajam pada Naruto.

"Oke, ayo kita pergi! Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat melihat muka frustasimu!"

"Oh ya? Justru kamu yang akan frustasi nantinya."

Mereka berdua menatap tajam antara satu sama lain. Lalu Lisbeth membuang mukanya dengan sebuah 'hmph'. Sementara Asuna hanya tersenyum geli melihat interaksi mereka.

Tapi, entah mengapa, Lisbeth malah teringat seseorang yang ada di hatinya. Rasanya Naruto mirip dengan seseorang itu. Meskipun dia berdebat dengan Naruto, hatinya mulai terasa sedikit terhibur karena selalu merindukan seseorang itu.

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan paksa demi menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tentang seseorang ini dan kemudian mulai merintis jalannya melewati salju.

Meskipun kecuraman gunung naga putih itu terlihat berbahaya dari jauh, ternyata sebenarnya sangat mudah didaki.

Sewaktu mereka memikirkannya lagi, banyak tim dadakan yang berhasil melakukan ini tanpa masalah, jadi tidak mungkin pendakian ini susah.

Walaupun sudah petang, yang mempengaruhi kekuatan monster yang muncul, monster terkuat yang mungkin muncul sekarang hanyalah tengkorak es bernama "Frost Bone".

Apalagi, monster bertipe tulang bukanlah tandingan bagi gada milik Lisbeth. Lisbeth dengan mudah terus meremukkan mereka dengan suara rekah yang jelas.

Setelah berjalan melalui jalanan berlapis salju selama beberapa lusin menit dan berbelok menuju tebing es yang curam, mereka sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Bagian bawah lantai selanjutnya sangatlah dekat. Tiang-tiang raksasa dari pilar-pilar kristal yang rekah menonjol dari lapisan salju yang tebal. Cahaya ungu dari matahari terbenam terbiaskan oleh tiang-tiang ini dan terhambur menjadi spektrum warna-warni pelangi, melukis pemandangan yang hanya bisa digambarkan dalam mimpi-mimpi.

"Waah...!"

Begitu Asuna bersorak tanpa ditahan dan akan berlari ke sana, Naruto menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikannya.

"Asuna... Kamu mau kemana?"

Asuna menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dia tersenyum ngeles.

"Ah, maaf."

Lisbeth mengingatkan mereka berdua.

"Hei, sebaiknya kita harus berhati-hati. Pertama, siap-siap memakai kristal dulu."

Menghadapi ekspresi Lisbeth yang sangat serius, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa perlawanan. Asuna juga mengangguk.

"Benar juga, Lis," kata Asuna.

Lisbeth mewujudkan kristalnya lalu menaruhnya ke dalam kantong celemeknya.

Sesudah itu, Naruto menatap wajah kedua gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Dan juga, dari sekarang akan mulai berbahaya, jadi sebaiknya aku melanjutkannya sendiri saja.

Begitu naga putihnya muncul, kalian berdua sembunyi saja di balik pilar kristal sebelah sana dan jangan sekali-kali keluar."

Asuna tersentak dan protes dengan perkataan Naruto yang seenaknya.

"Apa!? Kamu menyuruhku dan Lis bersembunyi!? Jangan remehkan aku! Aku akan ikut membantumu!"

"Iya... Kenapa? Levelku juga lumayan tinggi! Aku juga mau membantu!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Bola mata Naruto yang biru menatap tajam langsung pada wajah dua gadis itu. Begitu melihat pandangan Naruto yang begitu menajam, Asuna mengerti bahwa Naruto benar-benar khawatir terhadap keselamatannya dan Lisbeth. Hal tersebut berasal dari lubuk hati Naruto yang paling dalam. Jadi, Asuna menghela desahan panjang dan mengalah. Dia tidak berkata apapun dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

Sebuah senyuman simpul menjalar di wajah Naruto. Selagi dia membelai kepala Asuna dan berkata,"Ya sudahlah, ayo pergi."

Asuna hanya terus mengangguk.

Melihat adegan itu, Lisbeth merasa seperti atmosfernya tiba-tiba berubah sama sekali.

Setelah bepergian sejauh ini dengan Naruto dan Asuna, dia merasa sedikit iri melihat kemesraan mereka. Hal ini membuatnya teringat lagi dengan seseorang itu. Sehingga dia terbawa suasana. Terasa menyedihkan jika merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti ini. Harapan ingin memiliki seseorang itu, hanyalah impian yang jauh sekali, yang manapun, dia sama sekali tidak merasa kalau ini adalah pertemuan yang mengingatkannya tentang seseorang itu.

Lebih dari setengah pengalamannya adalah menempa senjata, jadi dia sudah pernah memasuki medan tempur yang kejam ini sebanyak dua kali. Pertama kalinya bersama seseorang itu.

Tapi, Lisbeth merasa laki-laki berambut pirang ini berbeda. Dia punya tatapan yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang bertarung setiap hari di tempat paling berbahaya. Sama halnya dengan seseorang itu.

Dia terus berjalan dengan emosi campur aduk sebelum sebentar kemudian dia dan dua temannya tiba di bagian tengah puncak.

Dengan cepat, mereka melihat kesana-kemari, tapi tidak menemukan tanda apapun dari naga putih. Namun, mereka melihat sebuah wilayah yang tersegel oleh pilar-pilar kristal.

"Wow..." seru Asuna yang takjub.

Di situ terdapat sebuah mulut gua raksasa yang berdiameter setidaknya sepuluh meter.

Cahaya yang terpantul di dinding menjangkau jauh ke dalam lubang, sementara kegelapan yang tak tertembus menutupi wilayah yang lebih dalam lagi.

"Dalam sekali..." ujar Naruto dengan nada datar.

Dia menendang sebuah bongkahan kecil kristal ke dalam lubang itu. Kristal yang jatuh itu berkilau sesaat sebelum sama sekali menghilang tanpa suara.

"Jangan jatuh."

"Tidak kok, Naruto!"

Tidak lama setelah Asuna menjawab, sebuah lengkingan liar yang tajam menembus keluar dari gua itu dan menjalar ke seluruh gunung melalui udara yang ternoda biru oleh matahari terbenam.

"Sembunyi di balik situ!"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah sebuah pilar raksasa terdekat dan berbicara dengan nada memerintah. Asuna dan Lisbeth buru-buru mengikuti instruksinya. Lalu Asuna melambai berlebihan pada bayangan Naruto dan berteriak keras.

"Hei... serangan naga putih itu adalah sayatan menggunakan kedua cakar, tiupan yang membekukan, dan serangan badai salju... Ha-Hati-hati!"

Setelah dengan cepat menambahkan kalimat terakhir itu, Asuna melihat Naruto, yang menjaga punggungnya tetap ke arah Asuna dan Lisbeth, sok keren memberi tanda 'oke' dengan tangan kirinya.

Ruang kosong di depannya mulai bergetar, dan sebuah sosok besar meledak keluar dari lubang tersebut.

Berbagai macam poligon-poligon besar berbentuk aneh muncul dalam aliran yang berkelanjutan. Selagi terus bermunculan, mereka saling bersambungan satu dengan yang lain dan identitas sosok besar itu pun makin jelas. Jeritan yang menggentarkan orang menggaung tak terkendali sekali lagi. Tak terhitung banyaknya pecahan yang terhambur keluar ke semua arah sebelum menghilang ke dalam sinar cahaya.

Seekor naga putih yang ditutupi semacam sisik dari kaca es muncul. Pelan-pelan dia mengepakkan sayapnya yang besar selagi melayang-layang di langit. Situasinya menakutkan atau mungkin lebih pantas digambarkan sebagai sangat sangat indah. Dia membelalak dengan matanya yang besar, terwarnai merah delima, memberikan tatapan merendahkan pada mereka bertiga.

Naruto dengan tenang menggapaikan tangannya menuju punggungnya dan menghunuskan pedang satu tangannya yang berwarna jingga dan emas dengan nada sempurna. Kemudian, seakan suara itu mengirimkan sebuah sinyal, sang naga putih membuka rahang raksasanya dan dengan suara keras, menyemprotkan gas putih yang bergelombang.

"Itu tiupannya! Lari dari situ!"

Meskipun Asuna berteriak, Naruto tidak bergeming. Dia berdiri tegak sempurna dan melambung ke atas dengan pedang di tangan kanannya.

Tidak mungkin senjata seberat itu bisa menangkis sebuah serangan tiupan!

Segera setelah Lisbeth memikirkannya, pedang Naruto mulai berputar seperti kincir angin yang berpusat di tangannya. Berdasarkan efeknya yang berwarna kuning, pastilah itu sebuah skill pedang. Dalam hanya sedetik, pedang tersebut mencapai kecepatan yang tak terlihat oleh mata manusia dan tampak seperti perisai cahaya.

Tiupan es itu mengalir langsung ke arah perisai cahaya selagi memancarkan cahaya putih yang memusingkan, memaksa kedua gadis untuk mengalihkan kedua mata masing-masing. Tapi, saat menghantam pedang - perisainya Naruto, udara dingin itu terhambur seperti teruapkan.

Asuna lekas fokus pada badan Naruto untuk memastikan HP-nya.

Mungkin memang mustahil untuk benar-benar menangkis tiupan itu, karena bar nyawanya pelan-pelan terkuras. Tapi, yang mengejutkan adalah, luka yang diterimanya sudah pulih hanya dalam beberapa detik. Itu pasti skill bertarung "Battle Healing" yang levelnya sangat tinggi - tapi untuk menaikkan skill ini, orang tersebut harus menerima luka pertarungan yang sangat banyak. Mempertimbangkan lantai yang sekarang, mustahil melakukan itu tanpa membahayakan dirinya.

Naruto, siapa dia...?

Baru sekarang Lisbeth mulai benar-benar penasaran mengenai identitas swordman ini.

Kekuatannya yang tak masuk akal membuatnya terlihat seperti pemain kunci strategis. Tapi namanya tidak termasuk ke dalam daftar pemain guild terkuat yang didominasi KOB.

Saat ini, Naruto, yang telah memprediksi dengan akurat akhir dari serangan es yang gencar ini, mulai bergerak. Dia menerobos kabut bersalju dan meloncat menuju sang naga yang tengah mengambang di udara.

Normalnya, ketika menghadapi musuh yang terbang, seseorang harusnya menyerang pertama kali dengan tombak atau sejenis senjata lempar, hanya setelah senjata jarak jauh tersebut memukul jatuh musuh ke darat dahulu baru para pemakai senjata jarak dekat ikut bertarung.

Tapi secara mengejutkan, Naruto terbang ke atas sampai dia hampir menyentuh kepala naga putih itu, di mana dia mulai mengawali kombinasi teknik pedang berturut-turut di udara.

Dengan dentingan tajam, serangan gencar Naruto menghantam torso naga putih pada kecepatan lebih cepat dari yang bisa diikuti mata manusia. Meski naga putih itu membalas dengan kedua cakarnya, perbedaan kemampuan mereka berdua terlalu jauh.

Saat Naruto sudah pelan-pelan mendarat ke tanah, bar HP naga putih itu sudah berkurang lebih dari sepertiganya.

Ini pembantaian satu arah. Menonton pertarungan luar biasa ini membuat badan Lisbeth tak henti-hentinya bergidik. Sementara Asuna memasang ekspresi khawatir pada Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, naga putih itu menyasar Naruto yang mendarat dan meletuskan tiupan esnya, tapi kali ini dia berlari untuk menghindari serangan itu dan kemudian kembali meloncat ke udara.

Dengan suara yang berat dan dalam, sebuah serangan yang kuat menghantam sasarannya, dan HP naga putih itu pun berkurang signifikan.

Bar HP-nya langsung berubah dari kuning ke merah, pertarungan itu harusnya berakhir hanya dengan satu atau dua serangan lagi. Asuna memutuskan kali ini dia akan membantu Naruto dan mengambil langkah maju dari balik pilar kristal.

Saat itu juga, seakan dia punya mata di belakang kepalanya, Naruto tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Bodoh! Jangan keluar dulu, Asuna!"

"Apa? Jelas-jelas sudah mau selesai, kan? Cepat selesaikan saja!"

Begitu Asuna menjawab dengan suara keras...

WHUUUSH!

Naga itu, terbang lebih tinggi lagi dari yang tadi, membentangkan penuh sayapnya. Begitu sayapnya terkepak ke depan, salju yang tepat di bawah naga itu meletup beterbangan.

"...!?"

Asuna dan Lisbeth berdiri membeku terkejut oleh adegan di hadapan mereka. Naruto menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah beberapa meter di depan mereka dan menggerakkan mulutnya seperti ingin memberitahu mereka sesuatu, namun sosoknya segera terhalangi oleh salju. Sesaat kemudian sebuah tekanan yang hebat, seperti sebuah dinding angin, menghantam dan dengan mudah meniup mereka ke udara.

Sial, serangan badai salju!

"KYAAAAA!" teriak kedua gadis itu.

Saat Asuna terguling di udara, dia akhirnya ingat apa yang dia sendiri ucapkan mengenai serangan naga putih. Untungnya, skill ini daya serangnya tidak besar, jadi dia dan Lisbeth hampir tidak mendapat luka apapun. Mereka membuka lebar kedua lengan masing-masing dan mengambil postur mendarat.

Tapi, begitu saljunya menghilang, tidak ada pijakan di tanah di hadapan mereka.

Itu lubang raksasa yang ada di puncak gunung. Mereka telah tertiup ke udara tepat di atas lubang raksasa ini.

Pikiran mereka langsung berhenti, seluruh tubuh mereka benar-benar membeku.

"Ini pasti bercanda...," Lisbeth panik. Dia tersenyum kikuk.

"AH, KI-KITA DI JURANG KEMATIAN, LIS!" pekik Asuna yang juga panik.

Dengan pikiran mereka yang sama sekali lumpuh, mereka hanya bisa menggumamkan kata-kata itu, seraya tangan kanan mereka menggapai udara sia-sia...

SET!

Dua tangan yang hanya ditutupi sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam tiba-tiba menyambar tangan mereka.

Mata mereka yang tak fokus tiba-tiba terbelalak.

"...!"

Naruto, yang tadi menghadapi naga putih itu di tempat yang jauh, berpacu ke sini dengan kecepatan menakutkan dan melompat ke udara tanpa ragu-ragu. Dia menarik dua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan kedua gadis itu lalu menarik dua gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Setelah itu dia melonggarkan dua lengannya untuk melingkarkannya pada punggung dua gadis itu dan memeluk dua gadis itu dengan erat.

"Pegangan yang kuat!"

Mendengar suara Naruto bergaung di samping telinga mereka, mereka melupakan diri mereka sendiri dan memeluk erat badannya dengan kedua lengan mereka.

Naruto dan dua gadis itu mulai jatuh sekejap kemudian.

Di tengah mulut gua itu, mereka bertiga jatuh lurus ke bawah sambil berpelukan antara satu sama lainnya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin menderu-deru di telinga dan mantel mereka berkibar liar.

Kalau lubang ini terus memanjang ke bawah sampai ke permukaan lantai, maka jatuh dari ketinggian ini artinya kematian yang pasti. Pikiran ini tiba-tiba melintas di benak Lisbeth, tapi dia hanya tidak merasa ini benar-benar terjadi sekarang. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah terbengong menatap lingkaran cahaya putih yang menghilang.

"Asuna, peluk aku erat-erat!" perintah Naruto pada Asuna yang dipeluknya dengan tangan kiri."Lis, kamu juga!"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk cepat tanpa bersuara. Tangan kedua Asuna merangkul tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Lisbeth merangkul leher Naruto. Sementara tangan kiri Naruto merangkul pundak Asuna dengan kuat.

BETS!

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Naruto langsung menyabet pedangnya yang sempat dimasukkan lagi di sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya, pada saat menolong Asuna dan Lisbeth yang akan jatuh ke jurang. Lalu tangan kanannya yang memakai pedang mulai bergerak. Dia mengangkat pedang itu dengan paksa dan mengayunnya ke depan. Sebuah kilatan cahaya meletup, ditemani oleh gema keras 'clang' dari logam yang saling berbenturan.

Gaya tolaknya mengubah lintasan jatuh mereka, mendorong mereka menuju dinding gua. Dinding beku yang biru pelan-pelan mendekat, dan kedua gadis itu tak bisa berbuat apapun selain menggigit gigi masing-masing. Mereka akan tabrakan!

Tepat sebelum mereka akan membentur dinding, Naruto mengangkat pedang di tangan kanannya sekali lagi dan menusukkannya ke dinding dengan kekuatan penuh. Percikan api meledak keluar seakan senjata itu membentur batu asah. Serangan tiba-tiba itu mengurangi kecepatan jatuh mereka, namun tidak mampu untuk benar-benar menghentikan mereka jatuh.

Suara lengkingan dari logam yang memotong berlanjut selagi pedang Naruto terus memotong dinding esnya. Lisbeth memutar lehernya untuk melihat ke bawah dan sadar bahwa mereka sudah bisa melihat dasar gua yang tertutup salju. Dia mengamatinya makin dekat dan dekat, sampai hanya ada sekitar beberapa detik lagi yang tersisa sebelum mereka tabrakan. Sementara Asuna berusaha ingin menahan diri dari berteriak, jadi dia menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk erat Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan pedangnya, menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk memeluk dua gadis itu dengan erat, dan memutar badannya supaya dia yang berada di bawah. Lalu...

BRAAAAAK!

Sebuah benturan. Suaranya amat keras.

Kepingan-kepingan salju yang terlempar ke udara oleh gaya yang dihasilkan oleh jatuhnya mereka mulai mendarat dengan pelan di pipi kedua gadis itu sebelum meleleh.

Sensasi dinginnya menarik kembali pikiran-pikiran Lisbeth yang terpencar. Dia membuka matanya, dan pandangannya bertemu dengan bola mata coklat karamel Asuna yang berbaring sangat dekat sekali darinya.

Naruto masih memeluk mereka dengan erat, dia mengangkat sudut mulutnya dan tersenyum lemah.

"Masih hidup?"

Asuna mengangguk dan menjawab.

"Iya, masih hidup."

Selama beberapa lusin detik atau mungkin beberapa menit, mereka hanya berbaring diam dalam posisi itu. Lisbeth melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan Asuna. Membiarkan mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu.

Lisbeth terbaring dengan pikiran kosong saat menyaksikan kemesraan Naruto dan Asuna. Rasanya iri sekali.

Panas dari tubuh Naruto membuat Asuna bisa tenang dan mengosongkan pikiran.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepaskan lengan Asuna dan kembali berdiri pelan-pelan. Pertama, dia mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh dekat situ dan mengembalikannya ke inventarisnya, setelah itu menarik keluar sebuah botol yang sepertinya adalah ramuan penyembuh kelas atas dari kantong di pinggangnya. Lalu Asuna duduk dan mengambil ramuan penyembuh yang sama dengan Naruto. Lalu dia juga mengambil sebotol lagi untuk Lisbeth.

"Sudah, minum saja, Lis."

"Oke."

Lisbeth mengangguk dan duduk untuk menerima ramuan itu sambil memeriksa bar HP-nya sendiri. Dia masih mempunyai sekitar sepertiga, Asuna masih mempunyai sepertiga yang sama dengannya, tapi Naruto, yang langsung membentur tanah, sudah sampai di zona merah.

Dia menarik sumbatnya dan meneguk cairan manis itu dalam satu tarikan nafas, lalu berpaling pada Naruto. Masih dalam posisi rileks, Lisbeth mulai menggerakkan bibir yang kesulitan mengatakan hal baik.

"Uhmmm... ma-makasih sudah menyelamatkanku..."

Naruto memperlihatkan dengan lemah wajah datarnya yang biasa dan menjawab.

"Masih terlalu cepat berterima kasih padaku."

Dia melirik langit sesaat. Kedua gadis itu memperhatikannya.

"Syukurlah naga putih itu tidak mengejar kita, tapi bagimana caranya kita keluar dari sini...?"

"Eh... kita tidak bisa teleport saja?" Lisbeth menggapai saku celemeknya dan mengambil sebuah kristal biru berkilauan untuk menunjukkan pada Naruto. Tapi...

"Sepertinya itu tidak bisa, perangkap ini dibuat khusus untuk pemain, aku ragu kita bisa keluar segampang itu."

"Kenapa bisa begini...?"

Naruto mengisyaratkan pada Lisbeth dengan matanya untuk mencobanya, jadi Lisbeth menggenggam kristal itu dengan erat dan memberi perintah.

"Teleport! Lindus!"

SIIIING!

Teriakannya menggema kosong pada dinding yang beku sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Kristal itu hanya terus berkedip dengan bisu.

Asuna meremas pelan bahu Lisbeth tanpa membuat suara apapun.

"Kalau kupikir kita bisa memakai kristal, pastinya tadi sudah kupakai waktu kita jatuh. Tapi karena tempat ini rasanya adalah zona anti kristal...," sahut Naruto dengan nada serius.

"..."

Kepala Lisbeth jatuh dalam keputusasaan, Asuna meletakkan tangannya di kepalanya dengan sebuah 'pat' dan mengusutkan rambutnya.

"Sudah... Sudah, jangan menangis, Lis. Kalau kita tidak bisa memakai kristal, pasti ada jalan lain untuk keluar dari sini."

"Mungkin tidak, mungkin ini adalah lubang tak bisa keluar yang menjamin kematian... Atau harus kubilang, kita sudah mati, Asuna!"

"Hmmm, kamu benar juga."

Menonton Naruto mengangguk setuju, sekali lagi membuat Lisbeth kehilangan semua energi di badannya.

"Si... Sikap kamu bagaimana?! Kamu bisa sedikit lebih positif lagi tidak sih, Naruto?"

Setelah Lisbeth tiba-tiba berteriak, Naruto berwajah datar dan berkata.

"Ekspresi marah itu jauh lebih bagus seperti kamu, pertahankan terus ya!"

"APA KATAMU!?"

Pipi Lisbeth bersemi merah dan tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Asuna merasa iba, lalu mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Lisbeth dan kembali berdiri.

"Ya, ayo kita coba beberapa cara. Ada ide?"

"..."

Lisbeth tersenyum pahit pada Asuna, yang jelas-jelas tidak terpengaruh oleh situasi mereka sekarang dan mempertahankan sikapnya yang biasa. Merasa sedikit lebih gembira, dia menampar pipinya dengan kedua tangannya lalu berdiri.

Dia mengamati sekelilingnya. Bagian bawah gua ini adalah permukaan es yang datar dengan sedikit salju. Diameternya harusnya sekitar 10 meter persis seperti mulut gua. Dinding es di dekat puncaknya terus memantulkan cahaya matahari terbenam, namun tempat ini sebentar lagi akan benar-benar ditelan kegelapan.

Dia mengamati sekitarnya, tetapi tidak ada jalan keluar yang kelihatan baik di dinding maupun di lantai. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang, memeras otaknya, dan memberi tahu pada Naruto dan Asuna tentang ide pertama yang terpikir olehnya.

"Hm... bisa kita minta tolong seseorang?"

Naruto menyangkalnya seketika.

"Uh... Sepertinya tempat ini dianggap sebuah dungeon."

Pemain yang didaftarkan sebagai 'teman', seperti Gaara dalam kasus Lisbeth, bisa berkomunikasi melalui sejenis pesan disebut 'pesan pribadi'. Tetapi, fungsi tersebut tidak bisa digunakan di dalam dungeon, 'sistem jejak' juga tidak bisa digunakan untuk menemukan mereka.

Lisbeth membuka layar pesan dalam harapan buta, tapi seperti kata Naruto, memang tidak bisa.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita berteriak pada pemain lain yang datang memburu naga itu?" usul Lisbeth lagi.

"Kurasa kita sekitar 80 meter jauhnya dari atas, jadi kuduga suara kita tidak akan mencapai sejauh itu," Naruto menyangkal lagi ide Lisbeth itu.

"Kurasa iya... Tunggu! Sekarang kamu yang kasih ide, Naruto!"

Ketika Lisbeth mengecam Naruto, dia kesal karena Naruto terus menerus menyangkal ide-idenya. Naruto menjawab dengan sesuatu yang tak masuk akal.

"Lari di dinding."

"Kamu bodoh ya?"

"Yaaa... Ayo kita cari tahu."

Selagi Lisbeth dan Asuna menatapnya dengan ekspresi tercengang, Naruto berjalan ke salah satu sisi gua dan mulai berlari menuju dinding di sisi yang berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang tak wajar. Salju beterbangan dari lantai dan badai angin menerpa muka mereka.

Persis sebelum Naruto menabrak dinding, dia menundukkan badannya dan melompat ke atas dengan gaya ledakan. Dia menginjak dinding di ketinggian yang tak bisa dipercaya dan kemudian mulai berlari secara diagonal di dinding tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan...," Lisbeth tercengang.

"Naruto, apa yang dilakukannya sih?" Asuna menepuk jidatnya.

Selagi mereka menonton dengan kagum, Naruto sudah jauh di atas mereka dan berlari ke atas dalam pola spiral di dinding seperti salah satu ninja dari film kelas tiga. Siluetnya semakin kecil dan kecil...

SYUUUUT!

Lalu, ketika dia sepertiga perjalanan ke atas, tiba-tiba dia terpeleset!

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Naruto menggelepar selagi dia jatuh menuju kepala dua gadis itu. "KYAAAAAAA!"

Begitu dua gadis itu mengelak mundur bersamaan sambil berteriak, muncul lubang berbentuk manusia tepat di tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

BRAK! GEDUBRAAAAAAK!

Semenit kemudian, setelah Naruto menghabiskan ramuan penyembuhnya yang kedua, Asuna duduk di sampingnya dan mengeluh.

"Aku tahu kamu itu dingin, tapi aku tidak pernah membayangkan kalau kamu sebodoh ini."

"Aku bisa berhasil kalau ancang-ancangnya lebih panjang lagi."

"Tidak mungkin."

Asuna langsung membalas dengan pelan. Sementara Lisbeth duduk tidak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto mengabaikan ucapan Asuna dan kembali memasukkan botol ramuan yang kosong ke kantongnya. Setelah merenggangkan lengannya, dia berkata.

"Ya, sudah terlalu gelap, jadi kita berkemah di sini saja."

Asuna mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum.

"Untungnya, kupikir tidak akan ada monster yang akan muncul di lubang ini."

Matahari sudah terbenam, dan dasar lubang ini sudah menjadi lumayan gelap.

"Sepertinya iya...," Lisbeth membenarkan perkataan Asuna tadi.

"Kalau begitu...," Naruto membuka sebuah layar dan mewujudkan beberapa barang. Sebuah lentera, panci, beberapa kantong kecil yang membuat kedua gadis itu bertanya-tanya karena tidak tahu gunanya apa, dan tiga gelas pun muncul.

"Eh? Untuk apa ini, Naruto?" tanya Asuna yang tercengang.

"Ya, aku yang akan memasak buat kalian," jawab Naruto santai.

"Tapi, aku bisa memasak buat kalian, kan?"

"Sekali-sekali biar aku saja yang memasak. Ya, walaupun skill memasakku tidak sehebat kamu, Asuna."

"Ah, terserah kamu saja."

Asuna membiarkan Naruto melakukan semua ini. Lalu Lisbeth juga ikut bertanya pada Naruto.

"Kamu selalu bawa-bawa ini, Naruto?"

"Aku lumayan sering berkemah di luar."

Begitulah, Naruto berkata dengan ekspresi begitu serius hingga Lisbeth tidak berpikir kalau dia bercanda.

Naruto mengklik lenteranya, lentera itu menyala dengan suara 'fwoosh' dan menerangi sekitarnya dengan cahaya oranye yang lembut. Dia menaruh pancinya di atas lentera itu, kemudian memasukkan beberapa bongkah salju sebelum menuangkan isi kantong kecil tadi. Dia menutup panci itu dengan tutupnya dan meng-dobel klik-nya, sebuah layar timer memasak pun muncul.

Asuna dan Lisbeth segera mencium aroma herbal. Sekarang mereka baru sadar, mereka belum makan apa-apa selain sarapan tadi pagi. Perut mereka tiba-tiba menuntut makanan dengan keras seakan baru saja ingat kalau sedang kelaparan.

Timer masaknya menghilang dengan suara 'pin pon,' kemudian Naruto membagi isi panci itu ke dalam tiga gelas.

"Jangan terlalu berharap, keahlian memasakku masih jauh dibanding dengan Asuna. Tapi, beginilah yang bisa kubuat," Naruto memberikan dua gelas itu pada dua gadis itu."Nah, ini buat kalian berdua."

"Makasih...," balas Asuna dan Lisbeth kompak.

Kehangatannya berpindah ke tangan mereka melalui gelas yang diserahkan Naruto pada mereka. Isinya adalah sop sederhana dari daging kering dan bumbu-bumbu dari tumbuhan, namun level bahan-bahannya sepertinya tinggi dan rasanya lebih dari enak. Panasnya juga menyebar ke seluruh tubuh mereka yang dingin.

"Hmmm... Enak juga. Di mana kamu membelinya, Naruto?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Asuna. Kedua tangannya memegang dua sisi gelas.

"Ah, di toko langgananku. Kamu tidak perlu tahu."

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?"

Asuna tampak sedikit emosi. Namun, Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Sudahlah... Habiskan saja sopmu itu."

"Huh..."

Dengan perasaan jengkel, Asuna meminum supnya dengan cepat. Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Adegan yang sangat menyentuh hati Lisbeth. Dia hanya mampu terdiam untuk mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Teringat lagi pada seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

"Perasaan ini misterius sekali... Aku tidak merasa kalau ini nyata."

Lisbeth bergumam sambil meminum sopnya.

"Hmmm...," pandangan Naruto dan Asuna tertuju padanya.

Dia melanjutkan perkataannya karena menyadari kedua temannya mendengarkannya.

"Maksudku situasi ini, berkemah di wilayah yang belum terjamah dan makan bersama orang tak dikenal... Seperti itulah..."

Naruto manggut-manggut dan menyahutnya.

"Ah, iya juga... Itu karena kamu pengrajin. Aku melakukan PuG dengan pemain-pemain lain dan lumayan sering berkemah dengan mereka."

"Hmm, benarkah? ...ceritakan dong padaku, tentang dungeon-dungeon dan semuanya."

"Huh? Hmm... Oke. Walau menurutku sih tidak menarik... Oh tunggu, sebelum aku mulai..."

Naruto mengumpulkan gelas-gelas yang kosong serta panci, lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam inventarisnya. Dia membuka panelnya lagi dan mewujudkan dua benda yang terlihat seperti bongkahan pakaian yang tergulung.

Kedua gadis itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Setelah dia membukanya, terungkap bahwa itu adalah kantong tidur. Penampilannya sama persis dengan yang di dunia nyata, hanya saja lebih besar.

"Ini barang-barang kelas atas. Menjaga panas dengan sempurna, ditambah efek sembunyi dari monster agresif."

Naruto melemparkan satu kepada Lisbeth. Lisbeth menangkapnya. Kemudian Naruto melirik Asuna sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Asuna, kamu bisa tidur bersamaku dalam satu kantong. Soalnya aku hanya punya dua kantong tidur."

Wajah Asuna memerah padam. Dia menunjukkan kedua matanya yang tajam.

"Tidak! Aku mau tidur sama Lis saja!"

"Ah, baiklah. Itu terserah kamu saja."

Lisbeth tersenyum mendengarkan mereka. Dia mengajak Asuna untuk tidur berdua dengannya.

"Ayo, sama aku saja, Asuna."

"Iya, Lis."

Sewaktu Lisbeth menghamparkan kantong tidur itu di atas salju, ukurannya tampak bisa memuat tiga orang seukurannya. Memang pas jika tidur berdua dengan Asuna. Kebetulan sekali.

Tercengang oleh ukurannya, Asuna berkata pada Naruto.

"Kamu hebat juga membawa barang-barang ini kemana-mana, dua lagi..."

"Ya, aku harus memanfaatkan inventarisku untuk sesuatu, kan?"

Naruto lekas menanggalkan equipment-nya dan berbaring di kantong tidur sebelah kiri. Lisbeth juga menanggalkan mantel dan gadanya. Sedangkan Asuna menanggalkan mantelnya lalu berguling masuk bersama Lisbeth ke dalam kantong tidur.

Memang barang kelas atas, di dalamnya sangat hangat, dan jauh lebih lembut dari kelihatannya. Mereka terpisah sejauh satu meter dengan lentera di antaranya. Tapi, Lisbeth masih merasa sedikit kesepian, jadi dia berbicara lagi untuk menghilangkan kesunyian.

"Hmm... iya, lanjut dengan ceritanya, Naruto...," Lisbeth sangat penasaran.

"Aku juga akan mendengarkannya," Asuna juga ikut berkomentar.

"Ah, iya..."

Naruto pelan-pelan mulai bercerita setelah dia meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangannya. Dia bercerita waktu dia dijebak oleh MPK - para kriminal yang dengan sengaja mengumpulkan massa untuk menyergap pemain-pemain lain di dalam dungeon, dan bertarung melawan gerombolan bos dengan damage kecil tapi HP-nya kira-kira untuk dua hari penuh dengan bergiliran tidur dengan pemain-pemain lain. Ada juga waktu dia melempar dadu dengan seratus pemain lain untuk sebuah sebuah item langka. Serta menolong para pemain lain yang terjebak dalam ancaman guild kriminal. Semua ceritanya menggetarkan, menyenangkan, dan sedikit menggelikan. Cerita-ceritanya juga membuat satu hal menjadi jelas - dia adalah seorang Clearer, mereka yang mempertaruhkan nyawa di garis depan. Tapi, juga berarti orang ini dibebankan dengan nasib ribuan pemain. Dia bukan jenis orang yang harus membahayakan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain.

Asuna memandang wajah Naruto dengan lama. Mata Naruto yang biru memantulkan cahaya dari lentera.

"Naruto, boleh aku tanya sesuatu...?"

"Kenapa Asuna?"

"Kenapa kamu menolongku dan Lis waktu itu...? Tidak ada jaminan kamu bakal berhasil. Ya, lebih mungkin kalau kamu cuma akan mati bersama kami, jadi... Kenapa...?"

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras untuk sesaat, tetapi dia segera mengendur ke wajahnya yang biasa dan merespon dengan suara tenang.

"Aku lebih memilih mati bersama mereka daripada menyaksikan orang lain mati tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Apalagi kalau orang itu adalah cewek seperti kamu dan Lis. Keselamatan kalian berdua adalah utama bagiku."

Asuna terdiam sejenak. Begitu juga dengan Lisbeth.

Lalu Asuna berkata lagi pada Naruto.

"Ka-Kamu memang benar-benar payah seperti adikmu itu. Kamu mungkin cuma satu-satunya orang yang bakal bicara seperti itu."

Walau Asuna membalas dengan ketus, matanya tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Sebagian hatinya sakit, dan dia mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk mengendalikan dan menyembunyikannya. Dia sudah pernah mendengar kata-kata sekeras kepala, setulus, dan sehangat itu semenjak dia datang ke dunia ini. Tidak, dia bahkan belum pernah mendengar kata-kata seperti itu sebelumnya di dunia nyata.

Perasaan tersiksa dari kesendirian dan keinginan untuk lebih berinteraksi dengan orang lain yang telah terkubur dalam di sudut hatinya tiba-tiba berkobar dan menelannya seperti badai.

Dia ingin kehangatan Naruto semakin dekat untuk hatinya dan merasakannya...

Tanpa menyadarinya, kata-kata itu tercurah keluar dari mulut Asuna.

"Naruto... Maukah kamu... menggenggam tanganku?"

Dia mendekat ke arah Naruto, menarik lengan kanannya keluar dari kantong tidur, dan menggapaikannya ke sebelah kirinya.

Mata Naruto menyipit lembut, tapi dia menjawab 'iya' dengan suara pelan lalu mengulurkan tangan kirinya. Begitu jemari mereka bersentuhan, mereka berdua menyentakkan tangan masing-masing untuk menjauh sesaat, tapi kemudian mengulurkannya lagi untuk saling berpegangan tangan.

Asuna menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, yang jauh lebih hangat dari sop yang baru saja dia makan. Meski punggung tangannya masih terletak di atas es, dia tidak merasa kedinginan.

Lisbeth yang terbaring di samping kanan Asuna, hanya mampu mendengarkan percakapan Asuna dan Naruto. Dia merasa terasingkan di antara sepasang manusia yang telah terjalin dalam ikatan pernikahan. Betapa menyenangkan jika telah menemukan orang yang sehati denganmu. Membuatmu merasa bahagia bila selalu bersamanya.

Karena itu, dia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan manusia. Dia merasa kalau dia akhirnya memahami kerinduan apa yang mengendap di sudut hatinya semenjak dia datang ke dunia ini.

Karena dia takut menjadi sadar dengan fakta bahwa dunia ini adalah sebuah ilusi. Bahwa tubuh aslinya berada di suatu tempat yang jauh, tidak terjangkau seberapapun kerasnya dia mencoba, dia terus membuat tujuan untuk dirinya dan memfokuskan segalanya pada pekerjaannya. Dia menyakinkan dirinya kalau menaikkan level skill blacksmith-nya dan mengembangkan tokonya adalah kenyataannya.

Tapi, sebagian dirinya selalu menyadari kalau semua ini palsu, tidak lebih dari sekedar data.

Yang dia dambakan adalah kehangatan manusia asli seperti yang dilakukan oleh Asuna dan Naruto.

Tentu saja, badan Naruto juga adalah data. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Asuna sekarang hanyalah sinyal-sinyal elektronik untuk direspon otaknya. Namun, dia akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu tidak masalah. Dia bisa merasakan hatinya, baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia buatan ini, inilah satu-satunya kebenaran yang ada.

Begitu Asuna menggenggam erat tangan Naruto, dia tersenyum dan menutup matanya. Walaupun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, sayangnya dia cepat tertidur dan kesadarannya terseret ke kegelapan yang nyaman.

Sesaat menyadari Asuna yang sudah tertidur, Naruto masih memandang wajahnya. Dia juga tersenyum dan berucap.

"Hei, Lis! Apa kamu sudah tidur?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Lisbeth. Rupanya dia sudah tertidur. Air bening menetes dari sudut kedua matanya karena merindukan seseorang yang dicintainya.

"Kirito...," bisiknya pelan.

Mengantarkannya ke dalam mimpi yang berada dalam kegelapan bersama laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam, Kirito Black Swordman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wangi manis yang menyegarkan perlahan-lahan singgah di hidung Lisbeth. Pelan-pelan dibukanya matanya dan melihat seluruh dunia diliputi oleh sinar putih. Cahaya fajar, yang sudah terpantul beberapa kali oleh dinding es, membuat salju di dasar gua tampak gemerlapan.

Dia menggeser matanya dan melihat sebuah teko bertengger di atas lentera, dengan uap yang bergoyang di atasnya. Sepertinya wangi ini berasal dari situ. Di depan lentera itu, seseorang duduk. Wajah seseorang itu hanya bisa dilihatnya dari samping. Namun, begitu dia melihat sosok seseorang itu, tampaknya api kecil dalam hatinya telah menyala dan merasa tenang. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya, mengungkapkan senyuman kecil, dan berucap.

"Pagi!"

"Pagi!"

Lisbeth menjawabnya. Selagi dia bersiap untuk bangun, ternyata Asuna juga bangun. Lalu dia menyapa Lisbeth yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Ah, Lis... Pagi!"

"Pagi."

Kedua gadis itu tersenyum antara satu sama lainnya. Kemudian Asuna baru sadar bahwa tangan kanannya, yang harusnya bergantung keluar saat dia pergi tidur, sudah terletak kembali dengan rapi di dalam kantong tidur. Dia bawa kehangatan yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya ke bibirnya, lalu melonjak seketika.

"Ini minuman buat kalian berdua."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membawakan mereka dua cangkir panas, yang baru saja menggeliat keluar menuju salju. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka terima cangkir itu.

Asuna duduk di samping Naruto. Sedangkan Lisbeth duduk berhadapan dengan mereka. Kedua gadis itu saling memperhatikan isi yang ada di cangkir masing-masing. Isinya adalah sejenis teh bunga beraroma mirip mint yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Pelan-pelan mereka meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk. Memperkenankannya tenggelam dengan lembut ke dalam badan mereka. Hati mereka menghangat gembira.

Asuna menggeser badannya, menyandarkannya tepat pada Naruto. Begitu dia memutar kepalanya, mata mereka bertemu sekejap sebelum lekas berpisah. Selama sebentar, hanya suara tiga orang meminum teh yang terdengar.

Lisbeth terdiam sembari menonton mereka. Hatinya begitu iri melihatnya.

"Naruto..."

Akhirnya, berbisik dengan suara pelan selagi mata Asuna terus menatap cangkirnya.

"Hmmm?"

"Kalau kita benar-benar tidak bisa keluar dari sini, kita bertiga mau melakukan apa?"

"Tidur setiap hari."

"Cepat sekali jawabnya. Pikirkan sedikit lebih serius lagi dong!"

Asuna tersenyum sambil mendorong lengan Naruto dengan sikunya.

"Tapi, itu tidak buruk juga sih..."

Setelah mengatakannya, Asuna mulai menyandarkan kepalanya menuju bahu Naruto.

"AH!?"

Tiba-tiba Naruto menjerit dan condong ke depan. Asuna, kehilangan sandaran, berakhir jatuh ke tanah dengan bunyi yang menyedihkan.

GEDEBUK!

"Duuh, tadi itu kenapa?!"

Asuna mengeluh marah selagi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, namun Naruto berdiri bahkan tanpa menoleh kembali. Lisbeth pun keheranan dan meletakkan cangkirnya di atas salju.

"Ada apa sih, Naruto?" tanya Lisbeth.

Naruto tidak juga menjawab. Menyusul kemudian, ia berlari menuju bagian tengah lubang melingkar ini.

Karena curiga, kedua gadis itu juga bangun dan mengikutinya.

"Apa sih?" kata Asuna heran.

"Oh, tunggu sebentar..." Naruto berlutut di lantai dan mulai menyingkirkan salju, yang menumpuk di tanah, dengan kedua tangannya. Dia lekas menggali lubang yang dalam selagi bunyi kikisan berkumandang.

Lalu...

"Ah!?"

Sorot cahaya keperakan tiba-tiba berkilas ke dalam mata kedua gadis itu. Sesuatu yang terkubur jauh di dalam salju memantulkan sinar matahari terbit.

Naruto menggali keluar benda itu, mengambilnya dengan kedua tangannya, lalu kembali berdiri.

Tak mampu menahan rasa penasaran, dua gadis itu mengintainya dari jarak yang teramat dekat.

Benda itu persegi empat, putih keperakan, transparan. Cuma sedikit lebih besar dari kedua tangan Naruto. Bentuknya familiar, dengan ukuran yang familiar — sebongkah material logam. Tapi, Lisbeth belum pernah lihat yang berwarna seperti ini.

Lalu Lisbeth menyentuh pelan material itu dengan jari tangan kanannya. Sebuah layar otomatis langsung muncul. Nama benda itu "Bongkahan Crystalite".

"Ini... Ini bukannya..."

Saat Lisbeth memandang wajah Naruto, dia pun, mengangguk dengan wajah bingung.

"Ya... Ini logam yang kita cari... kenapa ada di sini ya...?"

"Tapi, kenapa itu bisa terkubur di sini?"

"Hmm..."

Naruto terus menatap bongkahan yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya seraya berpikir, sebelum melepas keluar ucapan singkat, "Ah... Naga putih itu memakan kristal... Yang disuling di perutnya menjadi... Hmmm, jadi begitu!"

Tampaknya dia telah memahaminya dan mulai tersenyum, lalu melemparkan bongkahan logam itu ke arah Lisbeth. Lisbeth buru-buru menangkapnya dengan kedua tangan dan menahannya di dekat dadanya.

"Hei, apaan sih?! Jangan cuma berhenti setelah paham sendiri!" sahut Lisbeth.

"Memang apa maksudnya, Naruto?" Asuna benar-benar sangat penasaran.

"Gua ini bukan jebakan. Ini sarang sang naga," jawab Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

"Eh... Eeeh!?" kedua gadis itu ternganga lebar.

"Dengan kata lain, bongkahan itu adalah ekskresi sang naga. Fesesnya."

"Fe..."

Saat pipi Lisbeth kejang-kejang, dia menjatuhkan pandangan pada bongkahan di dadanya.

"GEEEE..."

Tanpa berpikir, dia melemparnya pada Asuna.

"WAAAAA!" Asuna menangkapnya dengan mimik wajah yang geli. Lantas melemparkannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Apaan sih kalian berdua itu?"

Bongkahan itu dipukul mundur oleh Naruto dengan cekatan menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya. Setelah saling melempar satu sama lain seperti anak kecil, akhirnya mereka berhenti.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengembangkan bidang itemnya untuk menyimpan bongkahan itu.

"Ya, kalau begitu, tujuan kita sudah tercapai. Sekarang, yang tersisa adalah..." Naruto memegang rambutnya.

"Kalau saja kita bisa keluar dari sini..." Lisbeth melipat tangannya di dada.

"Benar. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?" Asuna memegang dagunya dengan tangannya seraya berpikir keras.

Mereka bertiga menghela napas seraya bertukar pandangan.

"Untuk sementara waktu, tidak ada pilihan lagi selain mencoba apapun yang terpikir."

"Kurasa begitu, Naruto. Ah, coba aku punya sayap seperti naga..."

Saat Lisbeth mengatakannya, sadar akan sesuatu, dia membiarkan mulutnya termangu, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kenapa, Lis?"

Menghadapi Asuna, yang mengamatiku, dengan kepalanya miring ke samping.

"Hei... Kata Naruto, tempat ini sarang naga, kan?"

"Ah iya... Selama ada fesesnya, itu..."

"Itu tidak penting! Naga itu nokturnal, sekarang sudah pagi, bukannya dia akan pulang ke sarangnya...?"

"..."

Selama sebentar, pandangan kedua gadis itu dan pandangan Naruto bertemu, yang terdiam, kemudian merek bertiga menengadah ke langit di pintu masuk lubang. Tepat pada saat itu...

SET!

Jauh di atas, tinggi di udara, di antara potongan melingkar cahaya putih, lahirlah bayangan hitam remang-remang. Bayangan itu bahkan bertambah besar selagi mereka menatapnya. Hanya butuh sekejap sebelum mereka dapat melihat sepasang sayap, ekor yang panjang dan empat kaki bersenjatakan cakar.

"Dia... Dia..."

Mereka mundur bersama. Sayangnya, tentu saja, tidak ada tempat buat kabur.

"DIA DATANG!"

Kedua gadis itu menjerit keras kecuali Naruto. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing.

Sang naga putih, yang menukik turun ke dalam lubang, menyadari keberadaan mereka dan mengeluarkan raungan bernada tinggi, berhenti persis sebelum menghantam tanah. Kedua mata merahnya dengan pupil vertikal dipenuhi rasa bermusuhan yang jelas pada penyusup-penyusup di sarangnya. Akan tetapi, tidak ada tempat bersembunyi di bawah lubang sempit itu. Lisbeth mempersiapkan gadanya seraya menekan rasa gugup dan Asuna sudah siap untuk menghunuskan rapier-nya pada sang naga.

Sama halnya, Naruto menyiapkan pedang satu tangannya dan maju ke hadapan kedua gadis itu, berkata dengan cepat.

"Dengar, kalian berdua tetap di belakangku. Langsung minum ramuan setelah kehilangan HP walau sedikit."

"I-Iya..."

Asuna dan Lisbeth cuma mengangguk patuh kali ini.

Sang naga membuka mulutnya yang besar dan meraung sekali lagi. Kedua sayapnya menciptakan hembusan angin yang menghempaskan salju ke udara.

BITAN! BITAN!

Ekor panjang sang naga menyentak tanah, setiap hentakan menggali parit yang dalam di permukaan bersalju itu.

Mengacungkan pedang di tangan kanannya tanpa jeda, untuk memperoleh inisiatif, Naruto mendadak menghentikan pergerakannya tepat sebelum dia akan menyerbu maju.

"Ah... Mungkin..."

Ia berujar dengan suara pelan.

"A-Ada apa?"

Asuna bertanya padanya.

"Tidak..."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Asuna, Naruto menyimpan pedangnya ke dalam sarung, dan tiba-tiba berbalik lalu merangkul kedua gadis itu dengan erat menggunakan kedua lengannya.

"Eeeh!?"

Tanpa mengerti apapun, dua gadis itu panik dan dua gadis itu diangkat naik setinggi bahu Naruto. Naruto menggendong mereka seperti menggendong karung beras di atas bahu.

"He-Hei, kamu mau... Wahh!" Asuna dan Lisbeth berkata dengan kompak.

ZUBAN!

Suara keras berbunyi bersamaan dengan hentakan Naruto, dan bersama dengan itu, pemandangan di sekeliling menjadi kabur. Naruto berlari menuju dinding dengan tenaga kasar. Persis sebelum menabrak, ia melakukan lompatan hebat, dan seperti upaya kemarin untuk keluar, ia mulai berlari di permukaan dinding yang cekung. Namun, seakan tidak punya niat untuk naik, orbitnya tetap datar. Kepala sang naga yang penuh nafsu makan berputar dan terus menyasar mereka, akan tetapi Naruto terus berlari dengan kecepatan melampaui yang bisa diikuti sang naga. Dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning seperti kilat. Itulah "Yellow Flash."

Beberapa detik kemudian, ketika Naruto akhirnya mendarat di dasar lubang, mata kedua gadis itu benar-benar pusing. Akhirnya mereka membuka mata masing-masing setelah mengedipkan mata mereka tak terhingga kali, di hadapan mereka adalah bagian belakang sang naga. Sang naga telah kehilangan mereka dan mengayunkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan dengan gelisah.

Baru saja kedua gadis itu berpikir kalau Naruto berencana untuk menyerang dari belakang, Naruto secara mengejutkan diam-diam mendekati sang naga. Dengan cepat, dia melompat tinggi dan mendarat di ekor sang naga yang berayun-ayun.

Di saat itu, sang naga mengeluarkan pekikan bernada tinggi. Jeritan kaget atau mungkin itu cuma khayalan Lisbeth saja. Merasa makin tidak mampu memahami maksud Naruto, Lisbeth juga baru akan berteriak.

Tiba-tiba sekali, sang naga putih membentangkan kedua sayapnya dan mulai naik dengan tajam dengan kecepatan yang menakutkan.

Kemudian Naruto berlari cepat di sepanjang ekor naga sampai di punggung sang naga.

"HUUFH!"

Angin menerpa wajah kedua gadis itu. Tanpa waktu untuk memikirkan tentang itu sekalipun, tubuh mereka melayang di udara dengan gaya seperti ditembakkan panah. Selagi mereka berpegangan pada punggung sang naga, ekor sang naga bergoncang ke kiri dan ke kanan sambil berlari mendaki lubang. Bagian bawah lubang yang melingkar itu sangat cepat terpisah jauh.

"Asuna, Lis! Pegangan!"

Merespon suara Naruto, kedua gadis itu saling berpegangan erat pada dua bahunya tanpa sadar. Cahaya matahari menyinari bubungan es di sekitar yang menjadi semakin cerah terus menerus dengan puncak suara angin yang menusuk berubah dengan rumit— Saat itu mereka mengira dunia meledak dalam cahaya putih, mereka terbang keluar dari lubang.

Saat dua gadis itu membuka mata masing-masing yang berkedap-kedip, pemandangan dari atas lantai 55 yang luas menyebar di bawah mereka.

Tepat di bawah adalah gunung salju berbentuk kerucut yang cantik. Sedikit lebih jauh, sebuah desa kecil. Di balik padang salju yang sangat luas dan hutan tebal, atap tirus dari setiap rumah di distrik utama tergabung bersama. Adegan dimana ini semua berkilauan, diwarnai cerahnya cahaya mentari, bahkan membuat mereka lupa dengan kengeriannya, tanpa sadar mereka bersorak.

"WAAAA..." Lisbeth tampak kegirangan.

"INDAHNYA!" Asuna tampak kagum. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"KITA AKAN MELOMPAT SEKARANG!"

Naruto juga berteriak keras, dan melompat cepat dari punggung sang naga. Dia membawa dua gadis itu seperti anak-anak dan mempercayakan dirinya pada inersia, menari di udara.

Penerbangan itu cuma beberapa detik, tapi terasa seperti sepuluh kalinya. Lisbeth yakin kalau dia tersenyum. Luapan angin dan cahaya menyapu bersih hatinya. Emosinya terhaluskan. Terasa bahagia berpetualangan bersama Naruto dan Asuna.

"Asuna, kamu tahu, aku..."

Lisbeth berteriak dengan sepenuh hati pada Asuna yang berada di depan matanya.

"Apa, Lis!?"

"Aku akan beritahu orang yang kusukai. Aku suka laki-laki yang bernama Kirito!"

"Apa!? Aku tidak dengar!"

"Bukan apa-apa!"

Berpegang erat pada bahu kiri Naruto, tawa Lisbeth meledak. Pada akhirnya, momen yang rasanya hampir seperti keajaiban ini berakhir, mereka mendekat ke tanah. Berputar untuk satu ronde terakhir, Naruto melebarkan kedua kakinya dan mengambil sikap mendarat.

BAFUN!

Saljunya berbunyi nyaring saat terbang ke udara. Terbang layang yang panjang. Mereka meneruskan perjalanan menembus kristal putih bagai penggerus salju selagi melambat, mereka akhirnya berhenti di dekat puncak gunung.

"Fuuuuh..."

Naruto menghirup nafas dan meletakkan dua gadis itu ke tanah. Dengan ragu, Asuna memalingkan kepala dan melepaskan bahu kanannya darinya. Sedangkan Lisbeth sudah melepaskan diri dari bahu kiri Naruto.

Mereka bertiga memandang ke arah lubang besar itu bersama, sang naga yang sepertinya kehilangan jejak mereka pelan-pelan berputar-putar di langit.

Naruto menempatkan tangannya di pedang yang ada di punggungnya, sedikit menarik bilahnya, namun segera mengembalikannya ke sarungnya dengan bunyi 'cling'. Dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya, ia menghadap sang naga dan berkata lembut.

"Kamu pasti kesusahan karena mereka yang datang memburumu sampai sekarang. Begitu cara mendapatkan itemnya tersebar, orang-orang yang datang untuk membunuhmu juga harusnya hilang. Jadi, mulai sekarang, hiduplah dengan tenang."

Menghadapi seekor monster, yang hanya bergerak sesuai algoritma yang diatur sistem, dan melakukan hal semacam itu, adalah hal yang Lisbeth anggap bodoh sampai kemarin. Namun, karena beberapa alasan, entah mengapa sekarang dia merasa dia bisa menyambut lembut ucapan Naruto ke dalam hatinya. Karena Naruto mirip dengan Kirito. Seakan-akan sosok Naruto kini berubah menjadi sosok Kirito sekarang. Menggapai dengan tangan kanannya, dengan lembut digenggamnya tangan kiri Kirito.

Mereka tanpa suara mengamati adegan ini saat sang naga putih menolehkan kepalanya, sebelum mengeluarkan pekik panjang yang jelas dan turun ke sarangnya. Hening.

Sebelum lama, Naruto melirik dua gadis itu, dan bicara.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang!"

Ternyata Lisbeth menyadari bahwa tangannya menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kanan Naruto digenggam oleh tangan kiri Asuna.

"Kurasa iya," Asuna tersenyum lembut.

"Mau pakai kristal?" Lisbeth buru-buru menawarkan ide pada mereka berdua.

"Tidak, jalan saja yuk."

Asuna menjawab seraya tersenyum dan melangkah maju serta memegang tangan kanan Naruto. Lisbeth pun ikut terseret karena tangannya ditarik juga oleh Naruto. Lalu dia menyadari sesuatu dan tersentak. Membuat Naruto dan Asuna menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah... Lentera dan kantong tidur dan lainnya, kita tinggalkan ya?"

"Kamu baru bilang sekarang... Ya, tidak apa-apa sih. Mungkin ada orang yang mau pakai," Naruto yang menjawab disertai anggukan Asuna.

Mereka saling bertukar pandang dan tertawa kecuali Naruto yang tersenyum simpul. Kali ini dengan yakin, mereka mulai berjalan pelan melalui jalan setapak gunung, mengikuti jalan pulang. Lisbeth melihat sekilas lingkungan di sekitarnya, langitnya jernih, tanpa satu pun awan di langit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang!"

Lisbeth membuka pintu rumah tersayangnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Selamat datang!"

Meski si NPC wanita penjaga toko yang berdiri di konter hanya membalas salamnya dengan sopan, dilambaikannya tangannya dan berbalik, memandang sekeliling tokonya. Dia pergi cuma sekedar sehari, namun anehnya, tokonya terlihat segar.

Naruto dan Asuna, yang telah membeli makanan take-out dari kios yang sama dengan kemarin, memasuki toko di belakang Lisbeth, dengan hotdog di mulut mereka.

"Bagaimanapun sekarang hampir siang, jadi kalian berdua harusnya makan di kios itu saja."

Selagi Lisbeth mengutarakan protes, Asuna tersenyum maklum dan Naruto cuma berwajah datar seraya menggerakkan tangan kirinya, memunculkan sebuah layar.

"Sebelum itu, ayo kita buat dulu, pedangnya."

Memanipulasi inventarisnya dengan cekatan, ia mewujudkan bongkahan perak. Lalu melemparkan bongkahan perak itu pada Lisbeth.

Lisbeth menangkapnya dengan hati-hati, — mengabaikan asalnya untuk sementara — dia mengangguk.

"Benar, aku akan kerjakan. Kalian berdua sekarang masuk ke ruang kerjaku."

Membuka pintu di belakang konter, bunyi berdebam kincir air menjadi terdengar jelas lebih keras. Menarik turun tuas di dinding, puputan mulai bergerak, mengirim udara masuk.

Tungku perapian langsung mulai menyala merah terang.

Dengan lembut Lisbeth menjatuhkan bongkahan itu ke tungku, dan berbalik ke arah Naruto.

"Pedang satu tangan yang lurus saja, kan?"

"Ya. Aku mengandalkanmu."

Naruto mengangguk sambil ia duduk di bangku bundar yang diperuntukkan bagi pengunjung. Sedangkan Asuna memilih berdiri untuk melihat Lisbeth.

"Dimengerti. Cuma peringatan, tapi hasil akhirnya dipengaruhi oleh faktor acak, jadi jangan berharap terlalu banyak ya."

"Kita tinggal pergi lagi kalau ini gagal. Kali ini dengan tali."

"Ya, tali yang panjang."

Mengingat jatuh yang hebat itu, tanpa Lisbeth sadari, hal itu sangat mengerikan. Menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tungku, dia sadar kalau bongkahannya telah cukup terbakar. Dikeluarkannya bongkahan itu dengan penjepit, lalu diletakkannya di alas tempa.

Dia mengambil palu smith terbaiknya dari dinding, melakukan pengaturan di menu, dan sekali lagi melirik wajah Naruto. Menjawab anggukan tanpa suaranya, dia tersenyum, dan dengan gagah mengangkat palu ke atas kepalanya.

Ditempanya dengan semangatnya, saat dia memukul logam yang bersinar 'kirmizi', bersamaan dengan bunyi yang sangat keras.

KAAAAN!

Sangat jelas, kilatan api yang terang melimpah berhamburan di sana-sini.

Di dalam seksi smith di 'Bantuan Referensi', mengenai proses pembuatan, "Sesuai dengan jenis senjata yang dibuat, dan tingkat logam yang digunakan, bongkahan perlu dihantam sebanyak jumlah tertentu."

Adalah semua yang tertulis untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Dengan kata lain, selama menghantam logam dengan palu, kemampuan pemain tidak berpengaruh, beginilah seharusnya cara membacanya, tetapi ada berbagai macam jenis rumor dan teori-teori gaib yang beredar tentang SAO, bahwa presisi dari ritme hantaman dan semangat bertarung sang blacksmith bisa mempengaruhi hasilnya, pendapat ini sudah melekat erat di benak masyarakat.

Lisbeth menganggap dirinya orang yang rasional, tapi dia cuma yakin dengan teori ini karena pengalamannya yang panjang. Oleh karena itu, dia menghilangkan semua pikiran lain selagi memproduksi senjata, mengkonsentrasikan kesadarannya di tangan kanan yang memukulkan palu, menghantam tanpa henti dengan pikiran kosong, itulah yang dia percaya.

Tetapi...

Sewaktu memukul bongkahan itu, menghasilkan bunyi gemerincing yang menyegarkan, berbagai pikiran berputar di kepalanya sekarang, tak bisa keluar.

Kalau pedang ini sukses dibuat, dan permintaannya selesai, Naruto tentu akan kembali menyelesaikan game di garis depan, dan seharusnya tak akan ada banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu. Meski dia datang untuk perawatan pedangnya, paling bagus sepuluh hari sekali.

Yang seperti itu, mengingatkannya pada Kirito, yang juga seorang Clearer yang menyelesaikan game di garis depan. Kirito sama seperti Naruto. Dia merasa ada suara yang berteriak dalam dirinya.

Selagi lapar akan kehangatan orang lain, tidak, itulah mengapa, itulah alasannya mengapa dia bimbang untuk memperpendek jarak dengan pemain laki-laki manapun sampai sekarang. Dia takut musim salju kesepian di dalamnya berubah drastis dengan cinta yang telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hal itu bukanlah cinta sejati, hanya angan-angan yang tercipta oleh dunia ilusi. Dia ingin melupakan Kirito. Tadinya dia berpikir begitu.

Tapi, masa lalu itu, saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan Kirito, dia sadar, perasaan ragu itu adalah duri ilusi yang telah membelenggunya. Dia adalah dia — si blacksmith, Lisbeth, dan di saat bersamaan, Shinozaki Rika. Kirito juga sama. Bukan karakter dari game, tapi manusia sungguhan yang hidup. Karenanya, cintanya untuk Kirito, perasaan ini juga nyata.

Jika dia berhasil menempa pedang yang memuaskan, dia akan berusaha mencari Kirito lagi dan ingin bertemu dengan Kirito sebelum game ini berakhir. Bahwa dia ingin Kirito berada di sisinya, bahwa dia ingin Kirito kembali ke rumah ini dari labirin, setiap hari, itulah yang akan dia katakan pada Kirito yang belum sempat dikatakannya pada Kirito sewaktu itu. Bukan sebagai hubungan kekasih, tapi sebagai sahabat Kirito. Itulah lebih baiknya.

Di saat bongkahannya ditempa, kilauannya bersinar sangat terang, perasaan di dalam dirinya juga, tampaknya sudah menegaskan diri. Dia merasa perasaannya pada Kirito mengalir keluar dari tangan kanannya, mengucur pada senjata yang lahir dari palunya itu.

Akhirnya, saat itu pun datang.

Dia tak tahu berapa banyak hantaman sejauh ini — mungkin berada di antara dua ratus sampai dua ratus lima puluh kali — segera menyusul bunyi palu, bongkahannya melepaskan curahan cahaya putih yang jelas menyilaukan.

Objek persegi panjang itu berubah bentuk sedikit demi sedikit selagi bersinar. Bagian depan dan belakangnya mulai membesar, lalu kemudian, tonjolan yang menyerupai pangkal pedang menggelembung keluar.

"Aaaah..."

Melepaskan bisikan kagum dengan nada rendah, Naruto beranjak dari kursi, dan mendekat. Begitu juga dengan Asuna.

Begitu mereka menonton berhadapan, penciptaan objek itu selesai dalam hitungan detik, akhirnya menyingkapkan bentuknya sebagai pedang satu tangan panjang.

Cantik, pedang yang benar-benar cantik. Sebagai pedang satu tangan panjang, ia terlihat indah. Bilahnya pucat, dan ramping, walau tidak seramping rapier. Seakan mewarisi sifat bongkahannya, ia bisa terlihat sedikit bening. Bilahnya berwarna putih menyilaukan.

Gagangnya perak, dengan sedikit bubuhan warna biru.

"Dunia Di mana Pedang Melambangkan Pemainnya", bagai mendukung slogan itu, variasi senjata yang terpasang di SAO terlalu banyak. Jika seseorang menulis nama khas senjata-senjata di setiap kategori dari awal, katanya panjangnya akan mencapai ribuan baris.

Berbeda dengan RPG biasa, keanekaragaman nama senjata makin bervariasi semakin tinggi tingkat senjatanya. Senjata kelas rendah, misalnya, untuk pedang panjang satu tangan, "Bronze Sword", "Steel Sword", untuk yang bernama pasaran semacam itu, tak terhitung banyaknya jumlah pedang seperti itu yang ada di dunia ini, tapi bagi senjata-senjata tingkat tertinggi seperti yang ada di sini sekarang, ambillah misalkan "Lambent Light" Asuna, kemungkinan besar hanya ada satu di dunia, objek tunggal untuk jenisnya secara harfiah.

Tentu saja, rapier dengan tingkat kekuatan yang sama, baik buatan pemain atau drop dari monster, mungkin memang ada. Tapi, setiap dari mereka memiliki penampilan yang berbeda. Dengan itu, senjata level tinggi punya daya tarik tertentu, menjadi sesuatu seperti rekan tempat pemain berbagi jiwa.

Karena nama senjata dan penampilannya diputuskan oleh sistem, bahkan Blacksmith, sang pembuatnya tidak begitu mengerti. Lisbeth mengangkat pedang yang gemerlapan di atas alas tempa itu atau setidaknya, dia mencoba mengangkatnya. Dia kaget dengan beratnya, yang tidak sesuai dengan penampilan luarnya yang elegan. Persyaratan kekuatan fisiknya tidak kalah dengan pedang jingga milik Naruto,"Fox Flash Sword". Menegangkan punggungnya, dia angkat pedang itu setinggi dada sambil menjerit.

Menyentuh dengan jari tangan kanannya, menopang dasar bilah pedang, dia mengkliknya sekali. Dia melihat layar pop-up yang bangkit ke permukaannya.

"Ya, sepertinya namanya Dark Repulser. Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya, jadi aku tidak percaya ini disebutkan di daftar informasi toko sekarang. Nih, coba saja."

"Hm."

Naruto mengangguk dan menjangkaukan tangan kanannya, ia mencengkeram gagang pedang ini. Dia mengangkatnya seakan tak terpengaruh dengan beratnya. Melambaikan tangan kirinya untuk memunculkan menu utama, ia memanipulasi sosok equipmentnya, menyasar sang pedang putih. Dengan ini, pedang itu akan terpasang pada Naruto dalam sistem, memperkenankan potensi numeriknya untuk dipastikan.

Namun, Naruto langsung menutup layarnya, dan setelah mundur beberapa langkah, ia menukarnya ke tangan kiri, mengayunkannya berulang kali dengan bunyi kibasan.

"Gimana?"

Tanpa menunggu Lisbeth bertanya, Naruto diam menatap bilah pedangnya sejenak. Namun, segera, dia tersenyum simpul.

"Berat juga ya? Pedang yang bagus."

"Benarkah!? YESSS!"

Lisbeth melakukan pose kejayaan dengan tangan kanannya tanpa pikir. Dengan tangan itu terulur, diadukannya dengan kepalan tangan kanan Naruto. Asuna tersenyum melihat mereka yang mulai berteman dengan baik.

'Syukur ya... Lis... Naruto mau menerimamu sebagai teman baiknya. Aku senang sekali melihat kalian akrab seperti ini,' batin Asuna.

Sudah lama sejak Lisbeth merasa seperti ini.

Dulu sekali, saat dia berjualan dari kios di jalan utama lantai sepuluh, dia merasa seperti ini ketika senjata yang dibuatnya asal-asalan dipuji pelanggan. Dia senang karena dia menjadi seorang blacksmith, itulah perasaannya sejujurnya, dari dasar hatinya di detik itu. Saat dia terus mengasah kemampuannya dan pindah untuk berbisnis hanya dengan pemain berlevel tinggi, dia sudah melupakan perasaan ini sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Masalah dengan hatiku, hah... semuanya..."

Menanggapi ucapannya yang keluar sambil lalu, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan muka penasaran. Asuna juga memperhatikannya.

"Apa? Kamu mau bilang apa, Lis?" tanya Asuna heran.

"Ti-Tidak kok Asuna, bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, minum di suatu tempat yuk. Aku lapar."

Meninggikan suara untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya, dia mendorong punggung Asuna dan Naruto dari belakang. Dia bermaksud untuk keluar dari ruang kerja dengan sikap begitu, tapi sebuah pertanyaan mendadak menghampirinya.

"Hei, Naruto..."

"Hm?"

Naruto menoleh ke belakang. Asuna juga menoleh ke arah yang sama. Naruto melihat ke arah sesuatu yang tergantung di bahunya, pedang satu tangan yang berwarna jingga.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Di awal, kamu pernah bilang, pedang yang setara dengan yang ini, iya, kan? Pedang putih itu pastinya pedang yang bagus, tapi menurutku tidak beda jauh dengan pedang drop monster itu. Kenapa kamu perlu dua pedang yang serupa seperti ini?"

"Hmmm..."

Naruto berbalik, menatap Lisbeth dan Asuna dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia ragu-ragu akan sesuatu.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Kalau kamu tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh dari itu, aku bisa kasih tahu kok."

"Apaan itu? Naruto, jangan main rahasia seperti itu," Asuna tampak sedikit sewot.

"Iya... Kamu sok keren sih," Lisbeth juga ikut berwajah sewot.

"Kalian berdua... Minggir sedikit."

Setelah Asuna dan Lisbeth melangkah mundur ke dinding ruang kerja, dengan pedang putih masih tergantung, Naruto menarik pedang jingga dari punggungnya dengan bunyi bernada tinggi, menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"...!?"

Kedua gadis itu tak bisa memahami tujuannya. Setelah tadi memanipulasi sosok equipmentnya, dengan sistem sekarang, status equipmentnya seharusnya hanya pedang di tangan kirinya, menggenggam senjata lain di tangan kanannya semestinya tidak berguna sama sekali.

Sebaliknya, dengan sesuatu yang terhitung sebagai status equipment yang aneh seperti itu, mengaktifkan skill pedang tidak dimungkinkan.

Melirik sekilas wajah Asuna dan Lisbeth yang kebingungan secara bergantian, Naruto dengan tenang memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedang kiri dan kanannya. Pedang kanan di depan, pedang kiri di belakang.

Merendahkan pinggulnya sedikit, dan dengan itu, tepat di detik berikutnya.

Efek kilasan kirmizi meledak, mewarnai ruang kerja dengan warnanya.

Pedang di tangan Naruto saling bergantian, menyerang sisi depannya dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa diikuti mata.

KYUBABABABABABA!

Bunyi ini menimbulkan tekanan di udara, dan meski tidak menyasar apapun, objek di dalam ruangan bergoyang.

Jelas itu teknik pedang yang diatur oleh sistem. Tapi, Lisbeth pernah mendengar ada skill yang memakai dua pedang!

Terlebih bagi Asuna, sangat kaget saat menyaksikan pemandangan di depan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto juga memiliki skill Dual Blades yang dimiliki Kirito.

"Ah, Naruto... Dia juga punya skill Dual Blades itu!?" gumam Asuna pelan.

Di depan mereka, berdiri diam selagi mereka menarik napas, Naruto mengangkat badannya, usai menyelesaikan teknik serangan berturutan yang mungkin mencapai sepuluh serangan berantai.

Menyimpan kedua pedang, mengembalikan hanya pedang di tangan kanan ke punggungnya, dia memandang wajah Lisbeth dan bicara.

"Jadi, begitulah... Aku perlu sarung buat pedang ini. Boleh aku pilih satu?"

"Ah... I-Iya."

Entah sudah berapa kali Lisbeth dibuat tercengang oleh Naruto. Walau dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa sekarang, untuk sementara, dia memutuskan untuk menahan pertanyaannya, menggapaikan tangannya ke dinding, menampilkan menu utama.

Menggulung layar penyimpanan, dia mengamati ringkasan dari stok sarung pedang yang dikumpulkannya dari pengrajin yang dekat dengannya. Memilih satu yang agak mirip dengan yang dipakai Naruto di punggungnya, terbuat dari kulit berwarna jingga, dia mewujudkannya.

Setelah dia memasangkan logo kecil tokonya, dia menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto yang telah menyimpan pedang putih ke sarungnya dengan bunyi singkat, membuka sebuah layar dan menyimpannya. Lisbeth pikir dia akan memasang keduanya di punggung, tapi tampaknya tidak seperti itu.

"Jadi, ini rahasia? Yang tadi itu..." Asuna bertanya pada Naruto.

"Hn... Ya, iya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?"

"Oke."

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum. Naruto tersenyum simpul pada mereka.

Informasi skill adalah garis hidup terpenting seseorang, jadi kalau Naruto menyuruh Lisbeth untuk tidak bertanya, Lisbeth tak akan menanyakannya. Di samping itu, Lisbeth senang Naruto bahkan membolehkannya mengintip rahasia Naruto itu. Dia begitu senang berteman dengan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu...," Naruto memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana panjangnya dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar lagi. "Ini menjadi akhir dari permohonanku. Aku akan membayar pedang ini. Berapa harganya?"

"Ah, tentang itu ya?"

Lisbeth melipat tangan di dadanya dan berpikir keras. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawabnya.

"Tidak usah dibayar. Gratis kok."

"Eh?"

"Sebagai balasannya, aku ingin bersahabat baik denganmu. Bagaimana, Naruto?"

Mata Naruto menunjukkan sedikit tanda terkejut. Setelah itu, kedua matanya melembut.

"Boleh saja."

"Jadi?"

"Mulai hari ini, kita bersahabat. Aku, Asuna dan kamu adalah sahabat sejati."

Lisbeth terpaku di tempat. Asuna juga begitu. Lalu mereka tersenyum.

"YA!" seru dua gadis itu bersamaan.

Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yup, sampai di sini chapter 10-nya. Jika ada waktu akan saya sambung ke chapter 11.**

 **Di chapter 11, bakal ada guild kriminal yang akan mengejar Kirito dan Naruto. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guild Darkness Moon itu. Mereka tidak dapat dikalahkan begitu saja. Begitulah spoilernya.**

 **Oh iya, ada yang setuju nggak Yui dimunculin di fic ini? Hm, itu tergantung sama yang request fic ini, bagaimana menurutmu, Firdaus?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatian kalian yang telah membaca sampai ke chapter 10 ini.**

 **Minggu, 28 Agustus 2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online milik Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Shino**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: Canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canon-nya. Tapi, ada adegan yang ambil dari canon-nya, dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi fic ini.**

 **Minggu, 28 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fic request untuk Firdaus Minato**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA YA!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maksudmu, apa, Lis?"

"Kapanpun kamu selesai clearing, datanglah ke sini, dan biarkan aku merawat equipment-mu. Setiap hari, dari sekarang, terus menerus."

Detak jantung Lisbeth meninggi tanpa batas. Baik perasaan ini dari badan virtualnya, atau mungkin dari jantungnya yang sebenarnya, yang juga berdebar dengan cara yang sama. Dia penasaran tentang itu di sudut pikirannya. Kedua pipinya terbakar. Setiap bagian wajahnya benar-benar sudah berwarna merah sekarang.

Bahkan Kirito, yang selalu menjaga poker face-nya, sepertinya sudah sadar makna di balik ucapan Lisbeth. Lisbeth menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. Dia selalu mengira kalau Kirito lebih tua, tapi setelah melihat Kirito dalam kondisi begitu, kelihatannya Kirito dari generasi yang sama, atau bahkan mungkin lebih muda darinya.

Dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan maju selangkah ke depan, merangkul lengan Kirito.

"Kirito... Aku..."

Dia meneriakkan kata-kata itu begitu keras saat dia dan Kirito kabur dari serangan sang naga, tapi saat membicarakannya sekarang, lidahnya menolak bergerak. Dia terus menatap bola mata hitam Kirito, berharap kata itu keluar entah bagaimana. Saat itulah, perasaannya mulai terbuka untuk berterus terang.

"Kirito... Aku... Suka... Kamu..."

DEG!

Kirito sangat kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Tapi, setelah itu dia berwajah kusut dan langsung menjawabnya.

"Aku... Sangat menghargai perasaanmu itu. Tapi, maaf... Aku tidak bisa menerimamu, Lis. Kuharap kamu mengerti."

Lisbeth tersentak dan memasang wajah kecewa.

"Aku mengerti... Apa ada gadis lain di hatimu?"

Dengan pelan, Kirito mengangguk. Saat bersamaan...

KLAK!

Pintu ruang kerja Lisbeth dibuka dengan paksa. Dia refleks melepaskan tangan Kirito, dan terloncat.

"Kirito, aku khawatir sekali!"

Orang itu, yang menyerbu masuk seketika, berlari cepat menghampiri Kirito dengan kekuatan yang sama dengan suatu hantaman badai selagi berteriak dengan suara besar. Syalnya yang berwarna coklat itu menari lembut di udara.

"Ah, Sinon..."

Sinon lanjut berbicara tanpa jeda, menatap wajah Kirito dari dekat. Kirito terkunci dalam ekspresi tercengang, setiap saat.

"Pesan-pesan tidak bisa sampai padamu. Posisimu di peta bahkan tidak bisa dilacak. Ditambah lagi teman-temanmu, tidak ada yang tahu apa-apa. Jadi, kemana kamu pergi kemarin malam? Aku sampai pergi ke Kastil Besi Hitam untuk mengeceknya, tahu!"

"Ma... Maaf. Aku terjebak di labirin sebentar..."

"Dungeon!? Kirito, kamu pergi sendiri!?"

"Tidak, bersama orang itu..."

Kirito menunjuk ke arah Lisbeth dengan telunjuknya. Sinon berputar ke arah belakang dengan bosan. Ia membeku dengan mata dan mulutnya terbuka kosong. Mengikutinya, dengan suara yang terkesan curiga.

"Siapa dia, Kirito?"

"Eeeh... Di-Dia?"

Kali ini, Lisbeth yang terkejut. Dia memandang Kirito, yang sedang berdiri tegak, seperti Sinon. Kirito terbatuk kecil, lalu bicara seraya berwajah wibawa.

"UHUK! Dia Lisbeth, blacksmith dan sekaligus pemilik toko ini. Dia teman party-ku saat pergi berburu naga putih di lantai 55, kemarin itu."

"Oh...," Sinon manggut-manggut dan tersenyum pada Lisbeth."Aku Sinon, salam kenal ya."

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal juga," jawab Lisbeth yang berusaha tersenyum ramah.

Kembali pandangan Sinon tertuju pada Kirito. Kali ini tatapannya menajam.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu. Tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu berparty. Tapi, kamu langsung datang ke sini. Padahal kalau kamu memberitahu aku, aku bisa menemanimu."

Kirito hanya tersenyum geli sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lisbeth melihat pipinya itu dibubuhi bayangan berwarna merah muda.

Lisbeth mengerti keseluruhan situasinya.

Gadis yang disukai Kirito di hatinya adalah Sinon. Dialah yang berhasil membuat wajah Kirito menjadi merah seperti itu.

'Aku harus bagaimana...? Aku harus bagaimana?'

Sesuatu yang meliuk berputar-putar di pikiran Lisbeth, hanyalah kalimat itu. Lisbeth merasa panas dari seluruh tubuhnya pelan-pelan mengalir keluar dari ujung kaki. Dia tak punya kekuatan. Dia tak mampu bernapas. Emosinya bertingkah, tanpa ada cara untuk melepaskannya.

Berbalik menghadap Lisbeth yang sedang kaku, Sinon berkata dengan santai.

"Orang ini, apa dia mengatakan hal yang kasar pada kamu, Lisbeth? Dia mungkin meminta satu atau dua hal yang aneh, kan?"

Lalu dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, persis ke arah Kirito.

"Eh... Tapi artinya, Kirito bersama Lisbeth tadi malam?"

"Ya... Yaaa..."

Seketika itu juga, Kirito maju selangkah, menggenggam tangan kanan Sinon, dan membuka pintu ruang kerja Lisbeth. Kirito melihat Lisbeth sejenak, dan lekas bicara sambil mencoba untuk tidak memandang wajah Lisbeth.

"Tolong, tunggu sebentar, Lis. Kami akan segera kembali, jadi..."

Dia menarik tangan Sinon seperti itu, keluar lewat konter. Menutup pintunya, mereka pergi keluar toko melalui celah di antara display windows.

"Tunggu, tunggu, Kirito, ada masalah apa?"

Meski mendengar suara Sinon yang bertanya pada Kirito, tanpa suara, Lisbeth keluar dari tokonya dan mengarah ke jalan utama, terus berlari dengan tempo cepat.

Lisbeth tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri di hadapan Kirito. Jika dia tidak kabur, sepertinya dia akan sadar bahwa dia kehilangan jalan.

Dia menemukan jalan kecil yang menghadap timur, berlari secepatnya lalu menemukan sebuah kafe kaki lima yang terlihat seperti tersembunyi oleh dinding batu yang tinggi. Dia terus berlari dan berlari menuju plaza gerbang, ke tempat di mana dia tidak bisa melihat kafe terbuka itu, diambilnya belokan pertama, membelok ke selatan. Dia bertahan di ujung kota, menyasar wilayah tanpa pemain, berlari tanpa jeda untuk satu tujuan.

Saat penglihatannya kabur, dia menyeka air beningnya yang berjatuhan dengan tangan kanan. Menyekanya lagi dan lagi, saat berlari seperti ini.

Saat dia sadari, dia sudah mencapai dinding kastil yang mengelilingi kota. Sebelum rentangan dinding yang melengkung lembut itu, pohon-pohon besar ditanam dengan jarak teratur satu sama lain. Dia memasuki bayangan salah satunya, berdiri diam dengan tangannya di batang pohon itu.

"Huhuhu... Huhuhu... Huhuhu..."

Suaranya merembes dari tenggorokan, tanpa upaya apapun untuk meredamnya. Air mata yang telah ditahannya mati-matian mengalir keluar satu demi satu, lenyap setelah mengucur menuruni pipinya.

Ini kedua kalinya dia menangis sejak datang ke dunia ini. Sejak waktu dia panik dan menangis di hari pertama dia masuk, dia menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Dia memikirkan bahwa dia tidak butuh air mata ini, yang dipaksa mengalir oleh sistem ekspresi emosi. Tapi, dia tidak pernah merasakan air mata yang lebih panas, lebih menyakitkan dari yang mengalir di pipinya sekarang, meski dibandingkan dengan di dunia nyata sekalipun.

Saat dia berkenalan dengan Sinon, ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berhasil keluar.

'Apakah Sinon yang disukai Kirito?'

Ucapan ini nyaris keluar berkali-kali. Tetapi, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengatakannya.

Di tokonya, sesaat setelah dia menyaksikan Kirito dan Sinon berbicara satu sama lain, dia mengerti bahwa tidak ada tempat untuknya di samping Kirito. Sebabnya adalah di gunung bersalju itu, dia membahayakan nyawa Kirito. Tidak seorangpun bisa berdiri di sampingnya, selain orang yang memiliki hati sama kuatnya. Ya, misalnya, seseorang seperti Sinon.

Dia baru teringat bahwa Sinon termasuk anggota guild GC (Guardian Cats) yang terkuat dan merupakan ketua guild GC yang bergerak di garis depan untuk misi clearing lantai. Sinon dikenal sangat gesit dalam bertarung dan melompat tajam seperti kucing. Dia disebut "Cat Girl" yang ahli dalam berpedang.

Keduanya terhubung oleh gaya tarik yang kuat, layaknya sepasang pedang dengan sarungnya yang dibuat dengan cermat. Itulah yang sangat dirasakannya. Di atas segalanya, pasti Sinon sudah memikirkan Kirito berbulan-bulan, dan dengan kerja keras yang dilakukannya agar jarak di antara mereka menyempit sedikit demi sedikit, hari demi hari, tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti tiba-tiba melemparkan dirinya ke dalam hubungan tersebut.

Benar, dia baru mengenal Kirito selama seharian penuh. Pergi melakukan petualangan yang tidak biasa bersama orang yang tak dikenal, hatinya pasti cuma terkejut karenanya. Ini bukan kebenaran. Ini bukanlah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Jika dia jatuh cinta, dia tak akan buru-buru, pelan-pelan memikirkannya. Dia seharusnya selalu dan selalu berpikir seperti itu.

Tapi, mengapa, mengapa air mata ini terus saja mengalir?

Suara Kirito, kelakuannya, semua ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya selama dua puluh empat jam ini mengambang di depan kelopak mata Lisbeth yang tertutup satu demi satu. Sensasi Kirito membelai rambutnya, memegang lengannya, tangan Kirito menggenggam tangannya.

Kehangatan Kirito, panas dari jantung yang berdetak itu. Selagi ingatan membara mengenai hal-hal itu menghampirinya, rasa sakit yang tajam menggema jauh di dalam dadanya.

Lupakan. Semua itu mimpi. Cuci semuanya dengan air mata ini.

Memegang erat batang pohon di pinggir jalan, dia menangis. Memandang ke bawah sambil meredam suaranya, dia terus menangis. Air mata ini akan kering cepat atau lambat di dunia nyata, akan tetapi tampaknya cairan pencuci yang meluap dari matanya ini tak punya niat untuk berhenti mengalir.

Lalu dari belakangnya, terdengar suara itu.

"Lisbeth!"

Seluruh badan Lisbeth gemetar kaget begitu namanya dipanggil. Suara yang halus, lembut itu, masih tersisa dengan gema dari nada kelaki-lakian aslinya.

Ini pasti mimpi. Tidak mungkin dia bisa ada di sini. Memikirkan hal itu, dipalingkannya wajahnya ke atas, bahkan tak menghiraukan untuk menyeka air matanya.

Kirito berdiri di situ. Mata di balik gombak hitam itu, memperlihatkan rasa sakit dari duka yang unik untuknya, memandangnya. Lisbeth balas melirik sepintas pada mata itu, lalu segera berbisik disertai gemetar dalam suaranya.

"Ini tidak bagus, datang ke sini sekarang. Aku juga baru akan kembali pada Lisbeth yang semangat seperti biasa sebentar lagi."

"..."

Kirito maju selangkah tanpa suara, ia mencoba menjangkau Lisbeth dengan tangan kanannya.

Lisbeth menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ringan, menghentikan Kirito.

"Bagaimana kamu menemukan tempat ini?"

Mendengarnya, Kirito termenung, dan menunjuk ke arah tengah kota.

"Dari sana..."

Di ujung jari itu, jauh sekali dari sini, puncak menara gereja, dibangun berlawanan dengan gerbang plaza, menonjol di atas riak-riak bangunan.

"Aku mengamati seluruh kota, dan menemukan kamu."

"Hehehe..."

Air mata Lisbeth diam-diam terus mengalir turun seperti sebelumnya, namun setelah mendengarkan jawaban Kirito, senyum mengambang dari mulutnya.

"Kamu tidak masuk akal seperti biasanya, hah!"

Bagiannya yang itu pun, Lisbeth menyukainya. Hingga tingkat yang sia-sia.

Dia merasa gelora menangis lain lagi memancar di dalam dirinya. Dia menahannya dengan panik.

"Maaf, aku... Baik-baik saja, lihat, kan? Buruan dan kembali pada Sinon sana."

Saat di mana Lisbeth berhasil berucap dan baru akan berbalik, Kirito melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku... Aku ingin berterima kasih pada Lis."

"Eh...?"

Bingung oleh ucapan tak terduga itu, ditatapnya wajah Kirito.

"Aku, dulu, ada saat di mana anggota guild-ku terbunuh... Dengan itu, aku memutuskan untuk jangan lagi, untuk pernah dekat dengan orang lain."

Kirito sepintas bermuka masam, mengunyah bibirnya.

"Itulah kenapa, biasanya, aku menghindari membentuk kelompok dengan siapapun. Meski begitu, kemarin, momen di mana Lis mengajakku untuk melakukan quest itu, hasilnya baik-baik saja, entah mengapa. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa ini aneh sepanjang hari itu. Kenapa aku berjalan beriringan dengan orang ini..."

Lisbeth lupa rasa sakit di dadanya untuk sekejap, dipandangnya Kirito.

"Sampai sekarang, siapapun yang memintanya, kutolak mereka semua. Saat mereka yang kukenal... Tidak, bahkan mereka yang namanya aku tidak tahu pun, cuma dengan menonton orang lain bertarung, aku cuma membeku ketakutan. Aku merasa ingin melarikan diri saja. Itulah kira-kira kenapa aku selalu mengasingkan diri di tempat terdepan di bagian terdepan dari garis depan, di mana orang jarang datang. Waktu kita hampir diserang dua naga putih itu, aku bahkan berpikir kalau lebih baik untuk mati bersama daripada menjadi yang ditinggalkan, itu jelas bukan bohong."

Kirito menunjukkan senyuman samar. Rasanya seperti sejumlah tak terbatas rasa menyalahkan diri sendiri terletak jauh di dalamnya, nafas Lisbeth terambil.

"Tapi, kamu hidup. Aku tak menyangka, namun fakta bahwa aku bisa terus hidup bersama Lis membuatku sangat senang. Dan, malam itu... Saat kamu memberikan tanganmu padaku, semuanya terbuka jelas. Tangan Lis terasa hangat... Orang ini masih hidup, itulah yang kupikir. Aku, dan juga semua orang, kita pastinya tidak hidup hanya demi menyambut kematian suatu hari nanti. Aku yakin kita hidup demi melanjutkan hidup. Jadi... Terima kasih, Lis."

"..."

Kali ini, senyuman sejati bangkit jauh dari dalam hati Lisbeth. Dikendalikan oleh emosi kuat yang misterius, dibukanya mulutnya.

"Aku juga sama... Aku juga sama. Aku selalu mencarinya. Untuk sesuatu istimewa yang sejati, di dunia ini. Buatku, itu adalah kehangatan tangan kamu."

Mendadak sekali, duri es yang menusuk jauh di dalam hati Lisbeth mencair dengan lembut, rasanya mirip seperti itu. Air matanya juga telah berhenti beberapa saat lalu. Untuk jangka waktu yang singkat, mereka menatap satu sama lain tanpa suara. Sensasi yang muncul sewaktu mereka terbang berjalan masuk sekali lagi, bersentuhan dengan hati Lisbeth hanya untuk sekejap, dan lenyap.

Lisbeth diganjar. Itulah yang diyakininya.

Kata-kata dari Kirito tadi menelan kepingan-kepingan hancur dari cintanya yang telah merekah, dan dirasakannya tenggelam jauh di suatu tempat dalam dirinya.

Dia mengedipkan matanya sekali dengan cepat, melepaskan tetesan-tetesan kecil, dan membuka mulutnya untuk bicara dengan senyuman.

"Kata-kata tadi, pastikan Sinon mendengarnya juga. Gadis itu juga menderita. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin kehangatan Kirito."

"Lis..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Lisbeth mengangguk lembut, digenggamnya dadanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Perasaan sakit ini akan membekas hanya sedikit lebih lama lagi. Jadi... Kumohon, Kirito, akhiri dunia ini. Aku pasti akan bekerja keras sampai saat itu. Tapi, begitu kita kembali ke dunia nyata..."

Lisbeth menyeringai dengan senyuman nakal.

"Kita langsung masuk ronde kedua."

"..."

Kirito juga tersenyum, mengangguk dalam-dalam. Selanjutnya, ia mengayunkan tangan kirinya, membuka sebuah layar. Saat Lisbeth penasaran dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, "Elucidator" dilepas dari punggungnya, disimpan ke inventaris. Mengikutinya, ia memanipulasi susunan equipment-nya, mewujudkan sebuah pedang baru menggantikan pedang sebelumnya. "Dragon Bone", pedang putih yang terbuat dari logam putih yang didapatkan dari item jatuh yang ditinggalkan oleh naga putih, diisi oleh emosi Lisbeth saat Lisbeth membuatnya. "Mulai hari ini, pedang ini menjadi rekanku. Biayanya akan... Diselesaikan untuk di dunia lain."

"Oh, sekarang kamu sudah bilang begitu. Harganya akan cukup lumayan."

Sambil berbagi tawa, mereka beradu tinju satu sama lain.

"Ya, balik ke toko yuk. Sinon pasti sudah capek menunggumu... Aku juga lapar sih, sebenarnya... Bagaimana kalau aku, kamu dan Sinon makan siang bersama sekarang?"

Lisbeth mengatakan itu, dan mulai berjalan setelah beranjak di depan Kirito. Untuk kali terakhir, disekanya matanya dengan tegas, menghamburkan air mata terakhir yang masih berada di sudut matanya, dan air mata pun lenyap menjadi butiran cahaya.

Diacunginya jempol pada Lisbeth, Kirito tersenyum lagi. Wajahnya berbinar-binar.

"Boleh juga. Pasti Sinon senang makan bersama kita. Tentunya begitu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itulah yang terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu. Masih diingat dengan baik oleh Kirito sampai sekarang.

Dia sudah berada di lantai dua di toko milik Agil sejak kemarin itu. Dia duduk di bangku yang terbuat dari batu. Kakinya menyilang dan meminum teh yang rasanya aneh, yang tidak bisa dipikirkannya mungkin itu adalah produk gagal. Dia juga sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Kemarin itu, tidak, mungkin Naruto dan Asuna akan baik-baik saja setelah kembali dari lantai 55 itu. Mereka membentuk sebuah guild bersama Lisbeth dalam memburu bongkahan logam langka yang berada di perut sang naga putih. Lisbeth yang merupakan gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya, sampai sekarang dia tidak berani untuk bertemu dengan Lisbeth sebelum menyelesaikan game ini.

Penyelesaian sebuah lantai, yang berarti membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Apalagi semakin tinggi lantai yang diselesaikan, pasti boss monster yang akan dihadapi semakin bertambah kuat. Mengingat sekarang adalah garis depan berada di lantai 75, sudah cukup untuk memulai banyak sekali rintangan. Menjelajahi labirin yang sangat sulit. Tapi kali ini, dia belum berniat untuk ikut campur dalam misi clearing lantai. Karena dia masih dalam keadaan cuti sementara waktu dari guild KoB.

Entah bagaimana keadaan mereka - Naruto, Asuna dan Lisbeth - sejak mengirim pesan padanya bahwa mereka pergi ke lantai 55 untuk menjalani quest tersebut. Setidaknya dia yakin bahwa sang kakak bisa menjaga kedua gadis itu dengan baik. Meskipun kakaknya belum mengabarkan apapun padanya sampai detik ini.

Baginya, Naruto adalah kakaknya yang terbaik dan menjadi idola di hatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Aniki-sama, Lisbeth dan Asuna ya? Semoga mereka baik-baik saja dan selamat dari ancaman naga putih itu..."

Ketika Kirito menggumamkan perasaan cemasnya tanpa henti, Agil berjalan mendekatinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Hei, pasti mereka baik-baik saja kok. Atau mungkin saja mereka sedang terperangkap di sebuah jurang dan tidak bisa keluar dari sana untuk selama-lamanya."

"JANGAN BERCANDA!"

Kirito berteriak dan melempar gelas yang ada di tangan kanannya, mengincar area yang berada 50 cm di sebelah kanan kepala Agil. Tapi, tanpa sadar dia melakukan gerakan yang mengaktifkan skill "Melempar Senjata" dan melemparkan gelas itu ke dinding dengan kecepatan tinggi. Gelasnya meninggalkan jejak cahaya sebelum mengenai dinding dengan suara yang kencang. Untungnya, ruangannya adalah benda yang tidak bisa dihancurkan, jadi tidak ada apapun yang terjadi selain munculnya tulisan "Immortal Object". Jika dia mengenai sebuah hiasan, benda itu pasti akan hancur.

"Ah, apa kau mau membunuhku untuk kedua kalinya, Kirito!?"

Kirito mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai tanda minta maaf dan kembali bersandar di kursi setelah mendengar teriakan berlebihan yang dikeluarkan sang pemilik toko.

Agil sedang memeriksa barang yang didapatkannya dari penjelajahan di labirin lantai 74 kemarin. Setiap beberapa lama dia mengeluarkan suara yang aneh, yang kemungkinan besar ada barang yang cukup berharga di dalamnya.

Dia berencana untuk membagi rata uang yang didapatkannya dari menjual barang-barang itu pada Sinon, tapi ini sudah lewat batas waktu janji pertemuan dan Sinon masih belum datang. Kirito sudah mengirimkannya sebuah pesan, jadi Sinon pasti tahu di mana Kirito sekarang.

Kirito dan Sinon berpisah di jalan utama dari gerbang teleport Algade kemarin. Sinon berkata kalau dia akan memantau keadaan para anggotanya dan pergi ke markas GC di lantai 65. Kirito bertanya padanya jika Kirito harus ikut dengannya, mengingat mereka sudah menikah dan takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengannya.

Tapi, Sinon mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja dengan sebuah senyuman lembut di wajahnya. Jadi, Kirito melupakan niatnya itu.

Sudah dua jam sejak waktu perjanjian. Jika dia telat seperti ini, apa itu berarti sesuatu telah terjadi? Tidakkah seharusnya Kirito pergi dengannya? Kirito meminum teh yang ada di gelas dengan sekali teguk untuk menenangkan rasa khawatirnya.

Sesaat setelah Kirito meminum habis teh di poci teh yang ada di hadapannya, dan Agil menyelesaikan pemeriksaan item-itemnya, Kirito mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari menaiki tangga. Kemudian, pintunya dengan cepat terbuka.

BRAK!

"Hei, Sinon…"

Kirito hampir saja mengatakan "Kamu terlambat" tapi dia menghentikannya. Sinon mengenakan seragamnya seperti biasa tapi disertai mantel berwarna biru muda, tapi wajahnya pucat dan matanya menunjukkan rasa khawatir. Dia menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, menggigit bibirnya dua atau tiga kali, dan kemudian berkata

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan... Kirito…?"

Dia memaksakan untuk mengeluarkan suara yang hampir terdengar seperti tangisan.

"Sesuatu… Yang buruk telah terjadi…"

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah meminum sedikit teh yang baru dimasak, wajah Sinon sedikit kembali cerah dan dia mulai menjelaskan dengan sedikit ragu. Agil turun kembali ke lantai pertama setelah menyadari suasananya.

"Kemarin ... Setelah aku kembali ke markas di lantai 65, aku mengadakan rapat bersama para anggotaku. Kemudian aku mengatakan kalau aku ingin mengambil cuti dari guild dan kembali ke rumah. Kupikir, aku bisa bersantai sejenak selama pertemuan pagi rutinitas guild…"

Sinon, yang duduk di depan Kirito, menurunkan matanya dan menggenggam dengan erat gelas tehnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Tapi, wakil ketuaku berkata kalau ada para pemain dari guild kriminal yang telah membunuh beberapa anggota guild-ku. Ketua guild kriminal itu mengancam akan membunuh seluruh anggota GC. Sehingga aku tidak tahan mendengarnya dan mencari mereka. Lalu aku menantang ketua mereka bertarung. Tapi, ketua mereka malah tidak mau melawanku. Tapi, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia tidak akan membunuh anggota-anggota GC. Asal kalahkan dia dengan satu syarat… Dia bilang kalau… Dia ingin bertarung… Dengan Kirito…"

"Apa…?"

Kirito tidak dapat mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan selama beberapa saat. Bertarung? Apa itu maksudnya sebuah duel? Apa hubungannya duel dengan ancaman pembunuhan seluruh anggota GC?

Ketika Kirito menanyakannya…

"Aku juga tidak tahu…."

Sinon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil melihat ke arah lantai.

"Aku sudah mencoba mengatakan padanya kalau tidak ada artinya melakukan hal itu... Tapi, dia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataanku…"

"Tapi… Ini menyulitkan. Kalau orang itu tiba-tiba menyampaikan persyaratan seperti ini…"

Kirito bergumam saat membayangkan guild kriminal yang telah membunuh banyak orang di pikirannya. Hal ini mengingatkannya tentang Laughing Coffin dan Darkness Moon itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, duel ini akan melibatkan nyawa semua anggota GC sebagai taruhannya. Termasuk juga aku, tentunya."

Meski Sinon adalah ketua GC yang mempunyai kharisma yang luar biasa, yang menarik kekaguman bukan hanya dari seluruh anggota guildnya tapi juga hampir semua orang-orang yang berada di garis depan, dia memberikan instruksi ataupun perintah dengan suara yang sangat tegas. Kirito bertarung di sampingnya beberapa kali dalam pertarungan melawan boss dan Kirito juga mengagumi kemampuannya untuk mempertahankan barisan dengan isyarat tangannya dan selalu memastikan keadaan para anggotanya baik-baik saja. Dia selalu mengutamakan keselamatan para anggotanya. Berani untuk mengorbankan diri menjadi tameng di barisan paling depan.

Karena itulah, Kirito menyukai sosok gadis kucing yang berada di depannya ini.

Namun, nyawa Sinon telah menjadi taruhannya jika dia menolak duel itu.

Ketua guild kriminal itu mengajukan keberatan dengan memberikan syarat untuk melakukan duel dengannya, sebenarnya apa maksudnya ini?

Meski dia benar-benar kebingungan, dia berbicara untuk menenangkan Sinon.

"Ya, ayo pergi dulu. Aku akan mencoba berbicara langsung dengan ketua guild kriminal itu. Tapi, terlebih dahulu kita harus pergi ke markas guild-mu dulu."

"Ya… Maaf. Aku selalu membuatmu repot…"

"Aku senang melakukan apapun, karena kamu adalah…"

Sinon melihat ke arah Kirito dengan berharap ketika Kirito berhenti di tengah kalimat yang diucapkan Kirito.

"Istriku yang sangat kucintai."

Sinon terpaku sebentar tapi kemudian dia menunjukkan senyuman yang hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lantai 65.

Lantai di mana markas GC (Guardian Cats) berada. Lantai yang bertemakan horror di mana perkotaannya bernuansa mistis dan menyeramkan. Bangunan-bangunan yang ada di sini berdesain seperti bangunan-bangunan tua yang sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jalanan yang sepi. Tidak tampak pemain-pemain yang mengunjungi di tempat ini. Para NPC yang menghuni lantai ini juga berwajah menyeramkan seperti hantu begitu.

Saat Kirito dan Sinon berteleport dari Algade ke lantai ini, tiba di gerbang teleport plaza. Kemudian berjalan di jalanan yang sepi. Banyak toko yang berjejeran di dua sisi jalanan dan dijaga oleh para NPC yang berwajah menyeramkan. Seperti berada di kota hantu. Siang hari seperti ini, keadaannya sangat menyeramkan. Apalagi jika malam hari tiba, pasti akan bertambah menyeramkan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke markas GC, Kirito tidak habis pikir mengapa Sinon dan anggota GC memilih tempat seperti ini untuk dijadikan markas besar mereka. Untuk alasannya, sudah pernah ditanyakannya pada Sinon. Sinon mengatakan bahwa lantai ini jarang dikunjungi oleh para pemain lain, para anggotanya sangat menyukai hal mistis dan sepi seperti lantai ini. Apalagi dia dan anggota-anggotanya termasuk orang-orang yang mempunyai latar belakang kehidupan yang sama di dunia nyata, tapi ada juga mempunyai latar belakang yang berbeda. Di mana mereka adalah orang-orang yang terasingkan dan diperlakukan dengan tidak baik oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Atau dengan kata lain, mereka adalah orang yang lemah dan takut akan sesuatu hal. Selalu menyendiri, tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang lain, dan bertemankan sebuah buku serta kesepian. Bisa dibilang sebagian besar anggota-anggota GC adalah orang-orang yang disebut kutu buku. Mereka seperti "kucing kampung" yang buruk rupa dan akan diusir karena dianggap akan menjadi pengganggu bagi orang lain. Sebaliknya mereka akan dijadikan bahan "bully" yang selalu ditindas oleh kaum yang kuat. Mereka akan berakhir menjadi sangat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Tidak mampu melawan. Hanya mampu menangis seorang diri tanpa ada orang baik yang akan menemani.

Seperti itulah latar belakang sebagian besar para anggota GC. Sejak insiden SAO itu, mereka diserang oleh rasa ketakutan dan depresi. Namun, setelah bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernasib sama antara satu sama lainnya. Mereka saling berbagi cerita dan saling menghibur. Lalu membentuk sebuah guild yang bertujuan untuk menjadi terkuat dan membantu dalam clearing lantai. Maka diputuskan ketua dan wakil ketua untuk memimpin guild yang dinamakan Guardian Cats ini.

Awal pembentukan GC ini, ketuanya bukan Sinon. Tapi, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam dikuncir kuda dan bermata hijau. Namanya Shizuka. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat kuat, tenang dan berpendirian yang kuat. Pengguna pedang yang sangat baik.

Tapi, Shizuka meninggal saat dibunuh oleh guild kriminal yang sangat bermusuhan dengan guild GC yang dipimpinnya. Waktu itu, Sinon adalah anggota terbaik dari GC, kejadiannya setelah tujuh bulan semenjak insiden SAO. Lalu Shizuka menyuruh wakil ketua untuk mengangkat Sinon menjadi ketua penggantinya sebelum Shizuka pergi untuk membereskan para anggota guild kriminal yang telah banyak membunuh para pemain hanya bertujuan menyelesaikan game secepat mungkin.

Sejak kematian Shizuka, Sinon diangkat menjadi ketua GC. Semua anggota GC menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mematuhi semua perintahnya dengan patuh. Sang wakil ketua GC yang bernama Eugeo, sangat menghormatinya dan selalu menemaninya jika bepergian dalam melaksanakan misi clearing lantai. Bahkan mereka harus berhadapan dengan guild kriminal yang menjadi musuh bebuyutan mereka - guild kriminal itu bernama "Hell Devil Moon" atau disingkat HDM - yang sering menyerang mereka di saat-saat tidak terduga.

Kini HDM muncul lagi untuk menyerang para anggota GC. Mereka telah membunuh beberapa anggota GC. Hal ini membuat para anggota GC tidak berani pulang seorang diri, sebab HDM akan menyerang mereka secara berkelompok. Mengeroyok satu anggota GC di jalanan sepi sampai mati. Atau kerap juga HDM menculik anggota GC, dibawa ke tempat sepi dan dibunuh dengan sadis.

Informasi tersebut sampai ke telinga Sinon saat Sinon kembali ke markas GC setelah sekian lama cuti untuk beberapa hari. Atas kejadian yang menimpa anggota-anggotanya itu, Sinon menjadi geram dan memburu orang-orang HDM itu, seorang diri. Tanpa ada yang menemaninya. Sehingga Eugeo dan para anggota lainnya pergi mengejar Sinon.

Tidak sulit untuk menemukan orang-orang HDM, mereka mengenakan seragam berwarna serba ungu gelap dengan lambang api hitam di belakang seragam mereka. Jumlah anggota mereka lebih dari 30 orang.

Mengenai ketua mereka, adalah pemain yang berlevel tinggi dan kemampuannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Pengguna scythe yang selalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik topeng seperti wajah iblis bertanduk dua. Para anggota selalu memanggilnya "Lucifer."

Entah siapa orang yang bernama Lucifer itu. Dialah yang meminta Kirito untuk berduel dengannya dengan taruhan nyawa semua anggota GC. Jika Kirito menang, dia tidak akan membunuh semua anggota GC. Tapi, sebaliknya jika Kirito kalah, dia akan membunuh semua anggota GC tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

Ini namanya ancaman yang sangat serius. Terlebih Sinon mendapatkan pesan dari Eugeo sebelum berteleport ke lantai 65 ini, bahwa beberapa anggota GC diculik dan dijadikan tawanan oleh orang-orang HDM. Mereka disekap di sebuah penginapan yang berada di lantai 49.

Untuk itulah, Kirito dan Sinon terlebih dahulu pergi ke markas GC untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada beberapa anggota GC itu. Hingga setelah lama berjalan, mereka pun sampai di markas GC yang berupa bangunan tua berlantai tiga dan bertembok batu besar. Bangunan tua itu mirip seperti bangunan yang dihuni para zombie.

Di depan gerbang besar tersebut, dijaga oleh dua anggota yang berseragam biru muda. Memakai zirah besi di sekujur tubuhnya. Bersenjatakan tombak. Mereka tidak pernah lelah untuk menjaga pintu gerbang masuk satu-satunya di markas besar GC tersebut.

Begitu menyadari sang ketua datang mendekat, diikuti sang Black Swordman dari belakang. Mereka sedikit menunduk seraya memberi hormat.

"Ketua... Selamat datang!"

"Terima kasih," jawab Sinon dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali."Aku masuk sekarang."

"Silakan..."

Setelah berbicara singkat pada dua penjaga tadi, Sinon segera membuka pintu gerbang yang terbelah dua. Diikuti oleh Kirito dari belakang.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan memasuki ruangan depan yang begitu remang-remang karena hanya diterangi lampu antik yang sudah sangat tua. Suasana sangat sepi. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah aula.

Tampak tiang-tiang raksasa berderet-deret di sepanjang dinding aula tersebut. Lantai putih yang mengkilap bagaikan mutiara. Sarang laba-laba ada di mana-mana. Memberikan kesan horror dan mistis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Setelah berjalan lurus beberapa menit, mereka menemukan sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai dua. Berjalan bersama secara beriringan untuk menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Setelah sampai di puncak tangga, ada dua jalan yaitu ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Sinon menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk berbelok ke kiri. Kirito mengikutinya dari samping dan terus memperhatikan keadaan sekitar karena baru kali ini dia datang ke markas GC tersebut.

Berjalan lurus hanya selama lima menit, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu setinggi 2 meter. Terdapat ukiran seperti kucing berekor dua, itulah lambang dari guild GC, berada tepat di tengah pintu tersebut.

"Ini... Ruangan apa?" tanya Kirito mengamati lambang kucing berekor dua itu, mengingatkannya tentang mitos nekomata.

"Ruang pertemuan para anggota," jawab Sinon cepat dengan nada datar.

"Oh."

Kirito ber-oh ria. Dia membulatkan mulutnya seperti huruf o.

Dengan cepat, Sinon membuka pintu. Pintu terbuka dan orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka. Melihat Sinon yang datang bersama Kirito.

"KETUA!" seru beberapa orang yang berseragam biru muda, langsung berlari cepat untuk menghampiri sang ketua.

Sinon menghentikan langkahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kirito.

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan bermata biru, berpakaian zirah besi berwarna biru muda dengan jubah yang berwarna senada di punggungnya, maju selangkah dari yang lainnya. Itulah sang wakil ketua, Eugeo.

Pandangan mata hitam gadis terdingin itu, menancap pada Eugeo.

"Ketua...," kata Eugeo yang tampak panik."Untung sekali ketua datang ke sini secepatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghadapi masalah ini. Tentang penyanderaan anggota-anggota kita yang dilakukan HDM itu, ketua HDM ingin segera bertemu dengan Black Swordman itu. Kalau tidak, para anggota kita yang disandera akan dibunuhnya, jika kita tidak memenuhi permintaannya."

"Aku mengerti situasi ini. Black Swordman telah datang untuk membantu kita."

"Ah, benarkah? Di mana dia?"

"Itu..."

Sinon menunjuk Kirito dengan lirikan matanya secara diagonal. Eugeo dan beberapa orang melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sinon.

Begitu semua mata tertuju pada Kirito, dia hanya mampu tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Ha-Halo..."

Semua orang kecuali Sinon, terpaku melihatnya. Tidak percaya bahwa sang Black Swordman yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki unique skill itu, berdiri tepat di depan mata mereka. Terlebih mereka merasa heran. Mengapa sang ketua bisa membawa Black Swordman itu dengan mudahnya ke sini?

Sesungguhnya mereka tidak tahu bahwa Sinon dan Kirito sudah menikah. Apalagi mereka semakin bingung tentang sikap sang ketua yang berubah drastis akhir-akhir ini. Semula sangat dingin dan kaku, tapi sekarang sudah agak bersikap lembut dan manis. Ditambah mereka hanya tahu bahwa Sinon sangat sulit didekati oleh pemain laki-laki manapun. Tapi...

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menjelma di otak mereka. Hingga Eugeo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Ah... Kau... Adalah Kirito Black Swordman yang terkenal memiliki unique skill itu? Yang kalah saat duel dengan ketua KoB di lantai 75 itu, kan?" Eugeo menunjuk Kirito dengan tampang polos.

Mendengar itu, Kirito cuma tersenyum maklum.

"Ya... Itu benar. Tapi, soal duel dengan ketua KoB itu, jangan disinggung lagi. Itu sudah berlalu."

"Walaupun begitu, kau tetaplah pemain yang sangat hebat. Terlebih kau memiliki skill langka Dual Blades itu."

"Jangan dilebih-lebihkan lagi."

"Baiklah... Kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Eugeo, wakil ketua GC ini."

"Aku Kirito. Senang berjumpa denganmu, Eugeo."

Mendadak para anggota GC segera maju dan menyerbu Kirito untuk berkenalan dengannya. Hal ini sangat membuat Kirito kewalahan menghadapinya.

"AH! APA-APAAN INI?"

"Kirito, ayo kita kenalan!"

"Kebetulan aku penggemarmu!"

"AKU JUGA! AKU JUGA!"

"KYAAAAA! BISA KETEMU LANGSUNG DENGAN BLACK SWORDMAN SEPERTI INI! AKU SENANG SEKALI!"

Berbagai suara bercampur aduk di ruangan yang hanya diisi beberapa sofa, meja dan semacamnya. Suasana sangat ribut. Membuat Sinon dan Eugeo sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada juga anggota GC yang sangat menggemari Kirito," sahut Sinon bersidekap dada sambil berwajah datar.

"Iya ya, ketua...," Eugeo tersenyum sebentar dan langsung melihat ke arah Sinon."Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rencana ketua selanjutnya? Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan para anggota kita yang disandera itu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka, Kirito-san, kan?"

Sinon berpikir keras sebentar. Dia memandang Kirito begitu lama. Sedetik kemudian, dia menjawab.

"Kita adakan rapat dulu. Kita akan bergerak jika sudah mendengar keputusan dari Kirito. Itulah rencana pertamanya."

Eugeo mengangguk setuju dengan sikap serius.

"Baik, aku mengerti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Khusus chapter 11 ini, saya buat konflik untuk pasangan Kirito dan Sinon. Juga penjelasan tentang guild Guardian Cats (GC) yang dipimpin Sinon. Ditambah gambaran tentang lantai 65 ini, adalah hasil original dari gambaran saya sendiri karena saya tidak dapat gambaran tentang lantai 65 dari novel SAO itu sendiri. Yang saya tahu kalau lantai 65 itu bertemakan horror dari novel SAO jilid 2. Nah, dari sanalah saya bisa mengembangkan gambaran lantai 65 sebagai pusat markas GC tersebut.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya di chapter-chapter mendatang, bakal saya sambung lagi. Masih seputar cara Sinon dan Kirito untuk menyelamatkan anggota-anggota GC yang diculik. Tentunya Naruto dan Asuna akan ikut terlibat dalam masalah mereka yang berujung tentang guild Darkness Moon yang mereka kalahkan di lantai 55 itu.**

 **Nah, bagaimana pendapatmu, Firdaus? Adakah idemu untuk skill pedang buat Sinon? Ayo, sumbangkan ide kalian, bagi para reader yang sempat membaca sampai chapter ini!**

 **Apa ada reader yang mau bantu kasih ide tentang skill pedang Sinon? Sekalian kasih ide tentang skill pedang Naruto juga ya? Kalau ada sih, kalau nggak ada, nggak apa-apa juga kok.**

 **Oke, sekian saja komentar dari saya untuk mengakhiri chapter 11 ini. Akan saya sambung lagi ke chapter 12, jika mendapatkan ide buat skill pedang Sinon.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter 12 ya.**

 **Senin, 29 Agustus 2016**


	12. Chapter 12

"Itulah keputusanku... Biar aku yang pergi sendiri ke lantai 49, untuk menemui orang-orang HDM itu. Kalian tidak usah ikut denganku...," begitulah perkataan Kirito saat duduk di dekat meja bundar saat berhadapan dengan Sinon, Eugeo dan beberapa orang penting lainnya.

Mereka kaget dengan keputusan Kirito itu. Mereka tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

Sang ketua pun tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kirito itu.

"Tapi, Kirito... Itu sangat berbahaya! Jangan pergi sendirian ke sana! Orang-orang itu sangat licik. Mereka bisa saja menipumu, bukan hanya ketua mereka menantangmu berduel. Pasti mereka merencanakan sesuatu..."

Belum sempat, Sinon melanjutkan perkataannya. Kirito langsung memotongnya dengan cepat.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang!" ucap Kirito sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya."Jangan ikuti aku! Biar aku yang akan mengatasi semuanya!"

SREK!

Setelah itu, sang Black Swordman melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang rapat itu. Semua orang menatap kepergiannya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Terlebih bagi sang ketua, yang sangat mencemaskannya.

SREK!

Sinon bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan menempelkan dua telapak tangannya di atas meja. Menatap semua orang yang hadir di ruang rapat itu.

"Aku ingin tim pengintai segera pergi menyusul Kirito sekarang! Tentunya aku yang memimpin! Kita akan mengawasi Kirito secara diam-diam! Laksanakan perintahku sekarang!"

Orang yang berperan sebagai kepala tim pengintai, menganggukkan kepalanya dan berseru tegas pada sang ketua.

"Baiklah, ketua!"

Eugeo menoleh ke arah Sinon. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku juga ingin ikut denganmu, ketua."

Tatapan Sinon tertuju pada laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Dia pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, kamu boleh ikut, Eugeo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/scifi/family/romance**

 **Setting: canon (SAO)**

 **Note: cerita agak berbeda dari canonnya. Ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dan diubah sesuai dengan kondisi cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 30 Agustus 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjelang malam tiba, Kirito tiba di lantai 49 yang dimaksudkan oleh Eugeo, ketika menerima informasi penyanderaan anggota-anggota GC dari salah satu anggota HDM yang datang ke markas GC. Bahwa para sandera disekap di sebuah penginapan yang ada di kota di lantai 49 tersebut. Tanpa mempedulikan bahaya yang mungkin akan mengintainya nanti, dia langsung pergi ke lantai di mana dia pernah menginap dahulunya, di jalan utama lantai 49.

Setelah berteleport dan tiba di gerbang plaza, dia langsung pergi menyusuri jalanan utama yang dilalui banyak pemain yang saling berkelompok. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, tudung mantel hitamnya menutupi kepalanya. Beberapa pemain yang lewat tidak begitu memperhatikannya dan pergi ke arah jalan yang berlawanan dengannya. Suasana kota terasa sepi, bersamaan dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat menara jam di gerbang alun-alun kota. Untuk melihat bahwa jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore sekarang.

Di alun-alun kota itu, dia melihat ada beberapa pemain yang berpasangan. Karena mungkin mereka ingin menghabiskan waktu sore bersama, di dalam alun-alun penuh dengan pasangan masing-masing. Dia dengan cepat melewati mereka untuk pergi ke tempatnya menginap dulu. Di sanalah orang-orang HDM menunggunya.

Tak lama kemudian, dia tiba di penginapan yang dimaksudkan. Penginapan berlantai dua yang tidak begitu ramai, sepi dan hanya diisi oleh para pemain orange dari guild kriminal tersebut.

Dia memasuki pintu penginapan dengan perasaan yang hati-hati. Di mana lantai satu itu, dirancang seperti bentuk kafe. NPC penjaga tampak berdiri di belakang konter. Juga terlihat banyak orang berpakaian seragam ungu gelap dengan lambang api hitam di belakang seragam mereka. Mereka mengisi kursi-kursi yang ada di kafe itu. Tapi, masih ada dua kursi kosong yang dibiarkan tidak diduduki, terletak tepat di balik tangga.

Begitu Kirito berjalan mendekati mereka, semua mata tertuju padanya. Salah satu dari mereka pun berbisik antara satu sama lainnya.

"Hei, ada orang berpakaian serba hitam datang ke sini?"

"Iya. Apa dia Kirito Black Swordman itu?"

"Aku rasa memang itu orangnya."

"Baik, beritahu pada ketua sekarang!"

Satu anggota mengangguk cepat. Lantas dia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera berjalan cepat menuju tangga untuk pergi ke lantai dua.

Kirito tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Memperhatikan semua orang dengan seksama. Lalu bersuara dengan nada yang tegas.

"Hei, mana ketua kalian? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Semua orang menatapnya dengan aneh. Tapi, ada satu orang di antara mereka, menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian yang bersinar kuat di matanya. Orang yang selamat dari guild yang pernah ditaklukkannya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Kirito itu, hingga dua orang turun dari tangga dan menyahut perkataan Kirito barusan.

"Akulah Lucifer, ketua mereka," jawab seorang bertopeng iblis bertanduk dua. Dia berjalan pelan mendekati Kirito, sementara orang yang memanggilnya tadi, berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Bola mata hitam Kirito bergeser ke arah orang bertopeng itu. Dia membuka tudung mantel dari kepalanya.

"Aku Kirito, orang yang kau tunggu-tunggu itu."

Orang bertopeng yang diketahui bernama Lucifer itu, menghentikan langkahnya dan berhadapan dengan Kirito. Tersenyum di balik topengnya.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Suatu kehormatan yang besar, bisa bertemu denganmu, Kirito-san. Aku tidak menyangka kau datang juga untuk memenuhi tuntutanku. Aku akui kalau kau bernyali besar untuk datang ke markas kami ini."

Kedua mata Kirito menajam. Dia terlihat mulai emosi.

"Langsung saja. Aku datang ke sini untuk membebaskan para sandera itu. Jadi, aku menerima tantanganmu itu!"

Mendengar itu, Lucifer semakin tersenyum. Dia begitu senang mendengarnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya bergerak di udara untuk mengambil senjata dari akun jendela miliknya. Senjata yang berupa scythe atau pedang sabit bermata dua dengan ukiran tengkorak berwarna merah. Ditodongkannya scythe-nya pada Kirito.

BETS!

Semua orang menonton interaksi sang ketua dengan Kirito, dengan penuh rasa tidak sabar. Menanti-nanti acara utama yang akan segera dimulai.

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita berduel sekarang di atap penginapan ini! Jika aku menang, aku akan membunuh para sandera itu dan membunuh anggota-anggota GC yang tersisa. Tapi, jika kau yang menang, aku tidak akan membunuh para anggota GC dan akan membebaskan semua sandera itu. Itulah taruhan dari duel ini."

Kedua mata Kirito menyipit tajam. Wajahnya mengeras dan sangat serius.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, kau harus menepati janjimu itu jika aku menang dalam duel ini."

Kedua mata Lucifer juga menyipit tajam. Dia menyeringai senang.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Pasti... Kau tenang saja, Kirito-san."

"Ayo, kita pergi ke arena pertandingan sekarang juga!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama Lisbeth di Lindus, Naruto dan Asuna segera pergi ke gerbang teleport untuk kembali pulang ke lantai 22. Namun, sebelum mencapai gerbang teleport, Asuna mendapatkan pesan dari Sinon bahwa Kirito pergi sendirian untuk menemui ketua guild kriminal di lantai 49. Hal ini sangat mengejutkan Asuna saat membacanya. Sementara Naruto menunggunya sambil melihatnya dari jarak dua langkah.

"APA!?" seru Asuna keras hingga mengundang perhatian para pemain yang melewatinya.

Salah satu alis Naruto terangkat. Dia heran mengapa Asuna berteriak keras begitu setelah membaca pesan dari Sinon.

"Ada apa?"

Asuna melihat ke arahnya. Memasang wajah yang sangat panik.

"Ki-Kirito... Ki-Kirito... Di-Dia..."

"Apaan sih? Ngomong yang jelas."

"Ki-Kirito pergi sendirian ke lantai 49!"

"Terus?"

"Dia menemui ketua guild kriminal yang bernama Hell Devil Moon. Berduel di sana untuk membebaskan para anggota GC yang disekap. Sinon dan para anggotanya sudah tiba di sana untuk memantau keadaan Kirito. Mereka takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kirito. Mengingat kalau guild Hell Devil Moon adalah salah satu guild kriminal yang bertujuan untuk membunuh para pemain yang masih hidup di dunia ini. Sama halnya dengan Darkness Moon itu."

"...!"

Bagaikan kilat menyambar di atas kepalanya, Naruto langsung bergerak cepat dan menggenggam tangan Asuna serta ditariknya Asuna dengan kecepatan cahaya. Salah satu tangannya mengeluarkan kristal teleport dari saku mantelnya. Segera berteriak menyebutkan nama tempat di lantai 49 itu.

"TELEPORT, ...!"

"ADUUUH, NARUTO! JANGAN TARIK AKU BEGITU DONG!"

Kristal pun pecah begitu saja. Mendentangkan banyak bunyi bel dan sekelebat cahaya biru muncul untuk mengantarkan mereka menuju ke lantai 49 itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Di sinilah kita berduel, Kirito-san," kata Lucifer pada saat berada di atap penginapan yang mirip seperti atap sekolahan. Sehingga memungkinkan melihat pemandangan kota dari atas secara keseluruhan.

Kalimat itu terdengar nyaring di telinga Kirito, tapi Kirito tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

Lucifer, yang selalu menyeringai senang hingga sekarang, mengubah wajahnya lebih serius dan menarik tangannya menjauh.

"KITA MULAI!"

Dia berteriak dengan suara yang sedikit keras. Bahkan jika sistemnya melebih-lebihkan ekspresi pemain, masih ada sesuatu yang aneh di balik suaranya.

"Aku akan menjamin keselamatan para sandera. Aku akan mengalahkanmu demi mereka, Lucifer."

"Hehehe... Kau percaya diri sekali."

"Aku serius!"

"Bisa kulihat begitu."

Lucifer memanggil layar menu dengan tangan kanannya dan memanipulasinya dengan cepat. Lalu ada sebuah system message yang agak tembus pandang muncul di depan Kirito. Kirito membacanya.

 **[Sebuah duel 1 lawan 1 telah diminta oleh Lucifer. Apa kau menerimanya?]**

Di bawah pesan yang tak berekspresi itu terdapat tombol "Yes/No" dan beberapa option lain. Kirito melirik ke sampingnya. Sudah banyak anggota HDM yang berkumpul untuk melihatnya bertarung dengan Lucifer. Mereka tidak bisa melihat pesan itu tapi mereka terlihat senang dan berekspresi seperti orang psikopat yang haus darah. Kirito pikir mereka akan mencoba membunuhnya sekarang juga, tapi mengejutkannya mereka telah mempersiapkan atribut-atribut aneh untuk mendukung ketua mereka dalam pertandingan duel ini.

"AYO, KETUA!"

"SEMANGAT!"

"HABISI KIRITO!"

"BUNUH DIA! BUNUH DIA, KETUA!"

Berbagai suara hinggap di gendang telinga Kirito. Membuat Kirito semakin mantap untuk menghadapi Lucifer. Tapi, entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan ketua mereka."

Kirito berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri dan mengangguk, lalu menekan tombol Yes dan memilih option "First strike mode."

First strike mode adalah duel yang bisa dimenangkan dengan mendaratkan satu pukulan telak atau dengan mengurangi HP musuh hingga setengah. Pesannya berubah menjad **i [Kau telah menerima duel 1 lawan 1 dengan Lucifer]** , dan sebuah hitungan mundur muncul 60 detik muncul di bawahnya. Di saat angkanya mencapai nol, HP protection system yang ada di dalam kota akan dihilangkan sementara, Kirito dan Lucifer akan bisa beradu pedang hingga salah satu dari mereka menang.

Lucifer sepertinya telah menafsirkan kalau dia yang akan memenangkan duel ini. Seringaiannya semakin lebar di balik topengnya. Kepalanya ditutupi tudung jubah ungu gelap yang dipakainya sehingga tidak diketahui warna rambutnya.

"KIRITO-SAN! TUNJUKKAN SEMUA KEMAMPUANMU PADAKU! KALAU BISA KAU GUNAKAN DUAL BLADES-MU ITU! AKU SANGAT MENANTIKAN KAU MENGGUNAKAN UNIQUE SKILL-MU!"

Dia berteriak dengan ekspresi yang hanya bisa menutupi kesenangannya sedikit, menarik keluar sycthe-nya dari punggungnya dan bersiap-siap.

Kirito memastikan kalau dia telah menghapus skill Dual Blades itu dan tidak mungkin dia menggunakan skill Dual Blades itu lagi dalam duel ini. Lalu dia menarik one handed sword-nya dari punggungnya. Seperti yang bisa diduga dari anggota guild kriminal terkenal, pedangnya terlihat jauh lebih kuat dari punyanya. Bukan hanya perbedaan ukuran antara one-handed dan scythe, tapi juga pedangnya hanyalah senjata simple, sedangkan pedang sabit Lucifer telah didekorasi penuh oleh corak tengkorak.

Ketika mereka berdiri sejauh lima meter, menunggu hitung mundurnya untuk berakhir, orang-orang HDM berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Ini tidak begitu aneh. Ini adalah atap penginapan yang sangat luas, dan mereka berdua adalah player yang berlevel tinggi.

"Ketua Lucifer dan solo Kirito akan duel!"

Ketika seseorang meneriakkan kalimat itu, sorakan terdengar lagi di sana-sini. Karena duel biasanya adalah untuk membandingkan skill pemain dengan seorang pemain lain, semua penonton bersorak dan bersiul, tidak peduli akan situasi yang menyebabkan semua ini.

Tapi, saat timer-nya mulai mendekati nol, semua suara mulai menghilang. Kirito merasa benang dingin melintas melewati tubuhnya seperti ketika dia bertarung dengan monster. Dia menfokuskan diri untuk membaca suasana di sekitar Lucifer, yang melihat persis ke arahnya. Kirito memeriksa cara berdiri Lucifer dan bagaimana kaki Lucifer bergerak.

Manusia biasanya menunjukkan kebiasaan tertentu saat mereka akan menggunakan sebuah skill. Apakah itu adalah skill menerjang atau bertahan, atau jika dia akan memulai dari bawah atau dari atas, jika tubuh mereka menunjukkan ciri-ciri seperti itu maka itu akan menjadi kelemahan yang fatal.

Scythe Lucifer sedikit condong ke kanan melewati tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya tegak lurus. Kaki kanannya dimajukan ke depan. Itu jelas-jelas tanda kalau dia akan menggunakan serangan menerjang horizontal kiri. Tentu saja, itu mungkin adalah tipuan.

Kirito sendiri sebenarnya bersikap dengan pedangnya di postur yang rendah dan rileks, memberikan kesan kalau serangan pertamanya adalah serangan lemah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Pemain hanya bisa mengandalkan pengalaman dan "perasaannya" ketika mencari tipuan.

Ketika hitung mundurnya memasuki satu digit, Kirito menutup window-nya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekelilingnya lagi.

Dia melihat Lucifer, yang sejak tadi melirik dari arahnya ke window dan kembali lagi, menjadi santai ketika memegang gagang scythe-nya dengan kuat. Kata **[DUEL!]** muncul di antara mereka. Kirito melompat. Percikan api muncul dari bawah sepatunya dan udara berbunyi ketika bahunya memotong melewati Lucifer.

Lucifer tidak bergerak bersamaan dengannya. Tapi ada ekspresi kaget di wajah Kirito, karena dia salah memperkirakan dugaannya kalau dia akan menyerang dengan skill serangan rendah tipe bertahan dan menerjang.

Serangan pertama Lucifer seperti yang Kirito duga, sebuah serangan tinggi skill pengguna scythe,"Earth Rotation."

Earth Rotation adalah serangan rotasi atau berputar sembari menebas lawan yang mendekat ke arahnya. Memberikan damage sebanyak dua kali pada lawan jika lawan tidak segera menghindar setelah mendapat damage pertama atau menggunakan skill bertahan. Ini juga skill bertahan dan menerjang. Itu adalah sebuah skill level tinggi yang sangat bagus. Setidaknya untuk melawan monster.

Kirito, yang sudah membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Lucifer, memilih skill tipe menerjang,"Sonic Leap". Ketika Lucifer mulai bergerak ke arahnya untuk melayangkan scythe secara horizontal ke kiri, dia melayangkan pedangnya secara horizontal ke kanan. Sehingga mereka beradu.

Jika pemain melihat hanya dari kekuatan skill, dialah yang lebih kuat, dan systemnya akan menguntungkan skill yang lebih berat jika dua serangan beradu. Jika begitu pedang Kirito akan dipantulkan dan skillnya akan mengenai Kirito, sedikit diperkuatkan tapi masih cukup untuk cepat mengakhiri duel. Tapi, Kirito tidak mengincar Lucifer, melainkan ingin segera membebaskan para tawanan melalui duel ini.

Jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar dengan cepat. Setelah senjata mereka saling beradu, Kirito melompat mundur untuk mempersiapkan skill selanjutnya. Tetapi, persepsinya juga sudah semakin cepat, dan dia merasa seperti waktu menjadi semakin pelan. Dia tidak yakin jika ini adalah hasil dari system atau ini adalah kemampuan yang dimiliki manusia. Yang dia tahu adalah dia bisa melihat semua gerakannya.

Scythe Lucifer, yang condong ke belakang, mulai mengeluarkan sinar ungu dan menuju ke arah Kirito dengan cepat. Stats-nya pasti agak tinggi, seperti yang bisa pemain bayangkan dari ketua guild kriminal, tapi waktu yang dibutuhkan skillnya untuk dimulai lebih cepat dari dugaan Kirito. Scythe bersinar terang itu menuju ke arah Kirito. Jika Kirito mengenai skill itu dengan telak, tanpa ragu lagi Kirito akan menerima damage yang cukup untuk mengakhiri duel.

Wajah Lucifer di balik topengnya, menunjukkan kenikmatan dari kemenangan yang terlihat di depan mata.

Tapi...

Pedang Kirito, dengan bagian kepalanya duluan, bergerak agak lebih cepat, membuat sebuah garis hijau dan mengenai scythe Lucifer sebelum serangan Lucifer berakhir. Systemnya mengkalkulasikan damage yang dihasilkan oleh pedang Kirito, dan menciptakan percikan yang besar. Hasil lain dari dua senjata beradu adalah "Weapon break". Itu hanya mungkin terjadi ketika sebuah senjata menerima pukulan berat di bagian lemah strukturnya.

Tapi, Kirito yakin kalau senjatanya akan hancur. Senjata dengan dekorasi yang terlalu banyak punya ketahanan yang rendah.

Seperti yang diduga Kirito — dengan sebuah suara yang menyakitkan telinga — scythe Lucifer patah. Muncul efek seperti ledakan.

DUAAAR!

Mereka melewati satu sama lain di tengah udara dan mendarat di tempat orang yang satunya melompat. Setengah bagian yang patah dari scythe-nya berputar di udara, memantulkan sinar matahari, sebelum tertancap di lantai batu di antara mereka. Setelah itu, patahan yang ada di lantai dan di tangan Lucifer pecah menjadi polygon fragment.

SIIIING!

Kesunyian menguasai atap penginapan selama beberapa saat. Semua penonton membeku dengan mulut mereka yang terbuka lebar. Tapi, ketika Kirito mendarat, berdiri, dan mengayunkan pedangnya dari kiri ke kanan karena kebiasaan, mereka mulai bersorak.

"Hebat!"

"Apa dia mungkin mengincar itu ya!?"

"Tidak mungkin ketua kalah!"

"Ini pasti bohong!"

Ketika Kirito mendengar semua orang mulai mengkritik pertarungan singkat itu, dia menghelakan napasnya. Bahkan jika itu hanya satu skill, menunjukkan bahkan hanya satu kartu dari tangannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa digembirakannya. Tapi, yang penting dia bisa memenangkan duel ini dan menyelamatkan semua tawanan itu.

Hal ini mengingatkannya dengan pertarungannya dengan Kuradeel. Akhirnya menjadi sama seperti ini.

Dengan pedang di tangannya, dia mulai berjalan ke arah Lucifer terduduk dengan punggungnya yang membelakanginya. Punggungnya, yang ditutupi oleh jubah ungu gelap, bergetar dengan keras. Setelah menyarungkan pedang dengan suara kencang yang disengaja, Kirito berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Aku sudah memenangkan pertarungan ini. Sesuai taruhan, kau harus membebaskan para sandera dan tidak membunuh para anggota GC. Kau harus menepati janjimu itu, Lucifer."

Lucifer bahkan tidak mencoba untuk melihat ke arah Kirito. Dia menggoncangkan tangannya di lantai seperti orang gila. Tapi, dia mengatakan dengan suara yang bergetar,"Tidak mungkin aku kalah..."

Segera setelahnya, sebaris dari garis berwarna ungu muncul tepat di mana itu pertama muncul, ketika itu menunjukkan saat pertarungan dimulai, kali ini menunjukkan kalau pertarungan telah berakhir dan pemenangnya. Sorakan lainnya terdengar, kemudian Lucifer berdiri terhuyung dan berteriak pada para penonton.

"ANGGOTA-ANGGOTAKU, DENGARKANLAH PERKATAANKU!"

Lalu dia berbalik perlahan ke arah Kirito.

"BUNUH BLACK SWORDMAN ITU SEKARANG! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA HIDUP!"

"...!"

Kirito kaget setengah mati dan tidak bisa menyangka kalau situasinya menjadi seperti ini. Semua orang kecuali Lucifer menatap ke arahnya dengan mata tajam. Dia agak takut dengan mata seperti itu.

Emosi di SAO terasa sedikit berlebihan, tapi dengan kebencian yang terlihat di mata semua anggota guild kriminal itu, mata mereka terlihat lebih menyeramkan dari monster.

"BAIKLAH, KETUA!" seru para anggota yang mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Mereka menyerbu Kirito seperti kawanan lebah yang mengamuk.

"BUNUH DIA!"

"AYOOO!"

Mereka berteriak keras dan akan mendekati Kirito beberapa langkah lagi.

Saat itu juga...

SET!

Seseorang berdiri di samping Kirito ketika Kirito terkejut lagi. Kirito menoleh ke arah seseorang itu.

"Kirito, biar aku yang mengatasi mereka semua! Kamu tunggu di sini!"

"A-Aniki-sama!"

Rupanya Naruto. Dia telah datang untuk menyelamatkan Kirito. Dia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama Asuna dan Sinon.

SREK!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyabet pedang jingganya dari sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya. Lalu berlari secepat kilat dengan meninggalkan seberkas cahaya kuning di belakangnya dan langsung menebas semua anggota HDM itu dengan skill "Death Line."

WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH! WHUUUUSH!

Kecepatan yang sangat mengerikan, satu persatu pemain orange itu tumbang ke lantai dengan HP yang tersisa sekitar 5 persen lagi. Naruto menebas mereka tanpa ampun sampai ketua mereka yang terkena imbasnya.

BRUAAAK!

Lucifer pun terkapar bersama semua anggotanya. Waktu untuk mengatasi para anggota HDM yang berjumlah 30 orang lebih itu, dibutuhkan waktu sekitar 20 menit. Mereka tidak bisa melawan ketika Naruto menggunakan skill Yellow Flash itu. Pergerakan Naruto tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata biasa sehingga musuh-musuh tidak dapat memberikan serangan balasan.

Pada akhirnya, para anggota HDM berhasil ditaklukkan. Naruto tidak membunuh mereka, namun mengancam akan menebas mereka sekali lagi sampai HP mereka menjadi nol, mereka ketakutan dan akan menuruti semua apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Naruto pun meminta mereka untuk membebaskan semua tawanan itu. Mereka menyetujuinya.

Tapi, ketua mereka yang mewakili mereka untuk berbicara pada Naruto.

"Ah... Baiklah, aku yang akan membebaskan mereka karena akulah yang menyewa kamar penginapan untuk menyekap para tawanan itu."

Dengan menodongkan ujung bilah pedang ke leher Lucifer, Naruto berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu, cepat bangkit dan tunjukkan padaku di mana tempatnya. Tapi, sebelum itu, anggota-anggotamu akan kuseret ke penjara Kastil Besi Hitam. Itu adalah hukuman yang pantas buat mereka."

Dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto mengeluarkan kristal yang berada di dalam kantong mantel jingganya. Kristal itu juga berwarna biru. Tapi, warnanya jauh lebih tua daripada kristal teleport.

Lucifer, yang sedang duduk di bawah, terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia tersenyum seperti itu hanya gertakan.

"Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau membebaskan para tawanan itu?"

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

Senyum di wajahnya membeku begitu mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto.

"Ini... Yang ingin kukatakan... Tapi, jika begitu maka aku akan menggunakan ini."

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam mantelnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, terlihat sebuah cairan hijau yang samar-samar di permukaannya.

"Racun pelumpuh, ini racun level lima, jadi kalian tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sekitar sepuluh menit. Waktu segitu, cukup untuk memasukkan kalian semua ke koridor... Jalan sendiri, atau kujebloskan! itu pilihan kalian!"

Tidak ada yang menggertak sekarang. Setelah melihat mereka semua menundukkan kepalanya tanpa suara, Naruto melepaskan pisaunya, mengangkat kristal biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berteriak.

"Koridor, terbukalah!"

Kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping dalam sekejap lalu muncul sebuah pusaran biru cahaya.

"Dasar sial..."

Pengguna tombak yang berpostur besar adalah yang pertama berjalan ke koridor dengan bahu tergantung. Sisa pemain-pemain oranye kemudian lenyap di dalam cahaya satu demi satu, beberapa dengan diam, beberapa lagi sambil menyumpah-nyumpah ketika berjalan memasukinya. Setelah pemain hijau yang mengumpulkan informasi mengikuti mereka, yang tersisa hanyalah satu orang yang masih belum bergerak untuk masuk ke koridor.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut putih dan bermata merah, mencoba bergerak sekalipun tidak bahkan setelah semua kawanannya lenyap ke koridor. Dia duduk dengan kaki bersila dan menatap Naruto seperti mau menantangnya.

"Ya, coba saja kalau bisa. Kalau kau membunuhku, itu sama saja kau menjadi pembunuh yang sesungguhnya..."

Naruto melihat ke arahnya dan menggenggam kerahnya bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Kuberitahu kau... Aku ini solo, menjadi oranye untuk sehari-dua hari, tidak berarti apa-apa bagiku. Aku juga sudah berkali-kali membunuh pemain orange sepertimu."

Naruto berkata dengan dingin sebelum menyeretnya ke koridor. Laki-laki itu menyipitkan matanya dan mencoba melawan dengan melemparkan pisau yang berlumuran cairan hijau yang didapatkannya dari lantai. Pisau yang dijatuhkan oleh Naruto.

WHUUUSH!

Lemparan pisaunya meleset dan lewat di bahu Naruto, tapi mengarah tepat pada Kirito. Tapi, seulas senyum licik terukir di wajahnya.

Rupanya dia mengincar Kirito!

Naruto menyadarinya dan secara refleks berteriak keras pada Kirito.

"KIRITO, AWAAAAS!"

ZLUB!

Pisau itu sukses mengenai perut seseorang yang berdiri di depan Kirito. Kirito kaget dan langsung menangkap seseorang yang tumbang ke belakangnya.

"SINON!" Kirito panik ketika berhasil menangkap tubuh Sinon yang terkulai lemas karena terkena racun pelumpuh yang didapatkan dari pisau yang menancap di perut Sinon.

Asuna yang baru datang bersama Sinon, langsung panik dan menghampiri Kirito dan Sinon. Sinon terbaring di lantai dengan kepalanya di lengan kiri Kirito. Sementara tangan kanan Kirito mencabut pisau yang menancap di perut Sinon.

"Sinon!" Asuna memasang wajah cemasnya.

"Bertahanlah, Sinon!" Kirito segera melakukan sesuatu agar Sinon cepat diselamatkan.

Melihat adegan itu, Naruto menjadi geram dan menatap laki-laki berambut putih di hadapannya itu. Menarik sebagian baju laki-laki itu dengan kasar.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BRENGSEK!?"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya berubah menyeramkan seperti psikopat.

"Fufufu... Aku sangat dendam pada Kirito. Dia sudah membunuh rekan-rekan guild-ku waktu itu. Bahkan dia juga hampir membunuhku waktu itu. Tentu saja, inilah kesempatanku untuk membalas dendam padanya. Aku Kimimaru, tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia hidup! Dia harus ku..."

Laki-laki yang bernama Kimimaru itu tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto melemparkannya ke koridor dengan kepala duluan. Setelah dia menghilang, koridor itu bersinar terang selama sesaat kemudian lenyap.

FYUUSH!

Semuanya menjadi tenang lagi. Tinggallah Naruto, Kirito, Asuna, Sinon dan Lucifer. Kelegaan mereka terhadap perginya para bandit, semua emosi ini membanjir secara bersamaan, membuat mereka tidak mampu untuk membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

Setelah itu, Naruto menarik kerah jubah Lucifer dengan paksa agar Lucifer bangkit berdiri. Lucifer patuh dan menurutinya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun.

"Ayo, jalan! Bebaskan para tawanan itu!"

"Baiklah!"

Tetap mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Lucifer, Naruto mengisyaratkan Lucifer berjalan di depannya. Mereka berjalan melewati Kirito dan Asuna yang sibuk mengkhawatirkan Sinon. Sinon mulai pulih. Lalu Naruto melihat ke arah mereka dan berkata.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan segera kembali untuk mengurus yang satu ini."

Sinon dan Kirito mengangguk pada Naruto.

"Iya, Aniki-sama."

"Naruto, hati-hati!"

"Naruto, aku ikut denganmu!"

Orang yang menyahut terakhir adalah Asuna. Dia berjalan cepat menyusul Naruto yang mengawasi pergerakan Lucifer. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu atap penginapan.

Kesunyian hinggap di atap penginapan itu. Hanya terlihat Kirito dan Sinon. Sinon masih terbaring di pangkuan Kirito. Dia baik-baik saja dan sudah menggunakan Antidote Crystal yang diberikan Kirito padanya.

Wajah suram Kirito kini berubah menjadi sangat cerah ketika menyaksikan gadis berambut hitam itu sudah mulai sehat sediakala. Dia tersenyum dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia.

"Sinon, syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja," ujar Kirito dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar."Terima kasih karena kamu telah menolongku. Tapi, aku harap kamu tidak akan melakukan ini lagi. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah tugasku untuk melindungimu. Karena kamu adalah orang yang paling berarti bagiku sekarang."

"Tidak! Akulah yang akan melindungimu! Kamu juga orang yang paling penting bagiku!"

Mendengar kata-kata Kirito yang terkesan tegas dan lantang, membuat Sinon terpana. Secara langsung dia bangkit dan merangkul leher Kirito.

GREP!

Kirito juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dia merasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena sangat mencemaskan keadaan Sinon.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Sinon pelan."Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ini lagi."

Dia tersenyum. Kirito juga tersenyum. Berpelukan erat untuk beberapa menit di bawah sinar mentari yang semakin tenggelam di ufuk barat. Menandakan malam akan segera datang untuk menghampiri mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamar yang disewa pemain diatur oleh sistem agar tidak bisa ditembus, jadi tidak mungkin pemain lain bisa masuk ke dalamnya kecuali pemain lain adalah teman pemain tersebut.

Atas dasar itu, Naruto meminta Lucifer untuk membuka pintu kamar di mana para tawanan disekap. Dengan patuh, Lucifer membuka pintu tersebut.

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Naruto mendorong Lucifer untuk masuk ke dalam. Asuna mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Sesuai yang diduga, para tawanan yang merupakan lima orang dari guild GC, terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang diikat dengan tali. Mulut mereka ditutup dengan kain. Mereka sungguh senang ketika Asuna datang untuk membebaskan mereka.

"Hm... Hm... Hm...," seorang gadis bersuara keras ketika Asuna datang mendekatinya. Mengisyaratkan pada Asuna agar Asuna segera melepaskannya.

"Iya... Aku akan melepaskanmu," jawab Asuna dengan senyuman yang mengembang.

Gadis itu manggut-manggut dan membiarkan Asuna melepaskannya.

Satu persatu para anggota GC dilepaskan oleh Asuna. Mereka menghembuskan napas masing-masing setelah terbebas dari jeratan tali dan kain itu.

Sementara Lucifer masih dalam pengawasan Naruto. Pedang Naruto masih mengarah pada lehernya. Dia pun berkata pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah membebaskan para tawanan itu. Jadi, tolong bebaskan aku dan biarkan aku pergi!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bebas begitu saja...," Naruto menempelkan pedangnya pada leher Lucifer."Tapi, aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memusuhi GC? Sehingga kau dan para anggotamu bernafsu untuk membunuh mereka. Aku juga dengar kalian bertujuan membunuh para pemain agar cepat menyelesaikan game. Hal ini mengingatkanku pada guild Darkness Moon. Apa ada kaitannya Darkness Moon dengan guild yang kau pimpin itu? Katakan dengan jujur! KALAU TIDAK, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Kata-kata dan ekspresi Naruto sangat dingin. Tapi, Asuna merasa ada rasa stress di balik suaranya dan tanpa sadar menempelkan pedang itu pada leher Lucifer. Naruto sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya yang tegang.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?"

Suara itu sedikit terdengar di telinga Naruto. Sisanya, mungkin sekumpulan kata kutukan yang tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Lucifer melotot di balik topengnya. Tidak salah lagi dia berpikir untuk menyerang orang-orang di dalam kamar itu dengan senjata cadangannya, meskipun dia tahu kalau "crime prevention code" akan menghentikannya.

Tapi, dia bisa menahan diri dan mengambil keluar sebuah teleport crystal dari dalam jubahnya. Dia mengangkatnya, menggenggamnya dengan begitu kuat hingga dia berpikir kalau itu akan hancur.

Tapi, sebelum dia bergumam, tangan kiri Naruto memegang tangannya yang memegang kristal itu hingga kristal itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Kau mau kabur ya?"

"Le-Lepaskan aku!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU!"

Lucifer memberontak dan ingin melepaskan diri dari jeratan Naruto. Naruto tidak tinggal diam. Dilemparnya Lucifer dengan kasar sehingga terjerembab di lantai.

BRUAAK!

Otomatis Lucifer melihat ke arah Naruto dengan tajam. Kedua matanya beraura kebencian yang sangat besar.

"SIALAN KAU!" bentaknya pada Naruto.

"Cepat katakan alasanmu menyerang GC dan kaitanmu dengan guild Darkness Moon. Sebelum aku menjebloskanmu ke penjara!" ucap Naruto tetap mengacungkan pedangnya pada wajah Lucifer karena Lucifer terbaring dalam keadaan terlentang.

Merasa diancam lagi oleh Naruto, Lucifer tidak mempunyai pilihan lain untuk mengutarakan alasannya secara jujur. Hal ini sangat menjepitnya. Apalagi dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pemain solo yang sangat terkenal dengan sebutan "Yellow Knight" dan sudah membunuh banyak anggota guild kriminal. Jika dia mencoba melawan sekali lagi, maka habislah dia.

"Baiklah... Aku akan memberitahukan alasannya...," Lucifer menghelakan napasnya sejenak."Aku dan ketua GC yang sebelumnya, Shizuka, dahulunya adalah sahabat karib di dunia nyata. Kami berdua selalu bersama setiap saat. Bahkan ketika bersama-sama bermain di SAO ini, kami saling menghibur satu sama lain ketika merasa frustasi dan terpuruk karena SAO menjadi game kematian. Kami selalu bersama dan bertekad akan mengembangkan sword skill masing-masing. Shizuka terus mendukung apapun yang aku tekuni. Dia memang sahabat yang baik. Tapi..."

Sesaat Lucifer memutuskan perkataannya, dia membuka tudung jubahnya yang menutupi kepalanya dan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Menampakkan wajah dan rambut panjang merah. Mengejutkan semua orang yang memperhatikannya.

"Eh...," Asuna ternganga."Ketua guild kriminal ini... Seorang cewek..?"

"Hah? Aku kira dia adalah cowok," sahut salah satu anggota GC.

"Iya. Aku juga mengira begitu," ujar yang lain.

Semuanya saling berbicara antara satu sama lain. Naruto pun terdiam dan menonton Lucifer yang bangkit dari acara terkaparnya. Memilih duduk di lantai dengan wajah sedikit tertunduk.

"Ternyata kau adalah cewek, Lucifer," tukas Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Aku memang cewek. Nama Lucifer, kupakai untuk sebagai nama samaran ketika bermain SAO. Nama asliku adalah Uzumaki Karin," ungkap Lucifer yang ternyata memiliki nama asli yaitu Karin."Aku mendirikan Hell Devil Moon setelah berpisah dengan Shizuka karena Shizuka sudah mengkhianatiku. Shizuka telah merebut laki-laki yang kupacari selama setahun, aku mengetahuinya saat Shizuka menceritakannya padaku. Aku sangat marah dan memutuskan persahabatan dengannya. Menganggapnya sebagai musuhku. Aku menyamar sebagai laki-laki dan mengenakan topeng di balik jubah ungu gelap. Merekrut orang-orang yang berkeinginan menghancurkan orang lain dan bersama-sama bersepakat untuk membunuh para pemain agar cepat menyelesaikan game. Kami ingin menjadikan guild kami sebagai guild kriminal yang paling top dan nomor satu di dunia ini. Kami akan ditakuti. Itulah tujuan kami. Lalu tentang Darkness Moon, guild itu adalah cabang dari guild kami. Mungkin bisa dibilang Darkness Moon adalah akar dari Hell Devil Moon yang aku pimpin untuk mempercepat tujuan menghabisi para pemain. Jika tujuan kami sudah tercapai, maka kami akan membunuh diri kami. Dengan begitu, game ini selesai."

Semua orang mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Karin terus bercerita panjang lebar hingga mengejutkan mereka lagi.

"...Tentang Shizuka yang terbunuh di malam itu, akulah yang membunuhnya. Karena aku sangat membencinya dan selalu mengingat apa yang telah dia katakan padaku. Bahwa dia telah berpacaran dengan Suigetsu tanpa sepengetahuan dariku. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama lima bulan sebelum terjebak di SAO ini."

Mendengar itu, dua dari lima anggota GC menjadi emosi. Mereka mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing untuk menghabisi Karin.

"Ja-Jadi, kaulah yang telah membunuh ketua pertama kami!"

"Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Lucifer!"

Tapi, tindakan mereka berdua dihentikan Asuna.

"Jangan... Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya dulu," Asuna menatap dua anggota GC dengan wajah yang sangat serius."Jika kalian menyakitinya, sama saja kalian akan menjadi pemain orange, kan? Hal tersebut pasti tidak akan disukai oleh Shizuka. Shizuka pasti sedih jika melihat kalian bertindak seperti ini, kan?"

Dua anggota itu terpaku mendengarkannya, mengangguk dan mengurungkan niat mereka itu.

Asuna tersenyum simpul melihat mereka.

Kemudian mereka kembali mendengarkan Karin yang terus berbicara.

"Shizuka jahat. Dia adalah musuh dalam selimut. Aku membencinya. Sangat benci. Karena itu aku tidak mempercayai namanya persahabatan lagi. Persahabatan itu sangat menyakitkan hati. Aku akan menghancurkan apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Shizuka, termasuk menghancurkan guild yang didirikannya itu!"

Karin berteriak keras bagaikan orang gila. Semua orang menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda dan siap siaga ketika tangan kanan Karin bergerak di udara untuk memunculkan sebuah layar persegi. Karin mengambil sesuatu dari layarnya yaitu sebuah pisau.

"...!"

Naruto terperanjat ketika tangan kanan Karin memegang gagang pisau dengan kuat. Dia bersiap untuk mengayunkan pedangnya jika Karin mencoba untuk melawannya.

Namun, dugaannya berbalik arah. Justru Karin menyerang dirinya sendiri.

ZLUB!

Pisau itu sukses menancap di daerah vital Karin yaitu jantungnya. Darah merah merembes dari luka yang diterimanya. Memberikannya damage yang menghabiskan 5 persen dari HP yang dipunyainya. Dia tersenyum saat melakukannya.

"Ingatlah... Persahabatan itu memang indah pada awalnya. Suka dan duka ditanggung bersama. Tapi, pada akhirnya persahabatan itu akan hancur jika telah menunjukkan sifat aslinya ketika kita terpuruk. Jangan terlalu mempercayai persahabatan, jika kau tidak ingin terluka..."

Sesudah mengatakan hal itu, tubuh Karin meledak dan menjadi pecahan kaca yang berkeping-keping. Pecahan-pecahannya berhamburan di depan mata Naruto. Semua orang yang melihatnya, terpaku dan membelalakkan mata masing-masing.

"Tidak kusangka dia akan bunuh diri seperti itu," gadis yang merupakan anggota GC, menutup mulutnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Itu memang jalan keluar yang pas buat pembunuh sepertinya," celetuk yang lainnya.

"Tapi, itu tindakan yang bodoh."

"Biarkan saja dia mati. Itu bagus, kan? Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu guild kita."

"Ah, benar juga."

"Syukur sekali, masalah ini sudah selesai. Kita harus berterima kasih pada dua orang itu."

"Iya... Asuna dan Menma... Mereka memang sahabat ketua kita yang sangat baik."

"Merekalah sahabat yang paling baik di dunia ini."

Kelima anggota GC itu tersenyum saat melihat Asuna yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Naruto tampak termenung hingga menyadari bahunya dipegang oleh tangan lembut Asuna.

"Naruto..."

Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa. Apa semua anggota GC sudah kamu lepaskan?"

"Sudah."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, kita pergi menemui Kirito dan Sinon sekarang."

"Ya."

Asuna tersenyum kecil. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri. Lalu kelima orang tadi, menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badan pada mereka untuk berterima kasih. Asuna kewalahan menghadapi kelima orang itu, sedangkan Naruto terdiam sambil memasukkan pedangnya kembali ke sarungnya.

Ketika cahaya mentari menghilang di ufuk barat, sebuah kesunyian yang menusuk menyebar di sekitar lantai 49.

Para pemain yang ada di alun-alun kota, masih ada yang bertahan untuk bercengkerama di sana, tapi ada sebagian kecil dari mereka segera pergi dalam kelompok-kelompok kecil. Juga tampak tim pengintai GC yang dipimpin sementara oleh Eugeo, masih bertahan dan duduk di alun-alun kota sembari menunggu konfirmasi selanjutnya dari sang ketua.

'Apa yang dilakukan ketua ya? Kenapa bisa selama ini? Aku jadi khawatir pada ketua dan Kirito-san?' pikiran itu berputar-putar di kepala Eugeo, tapi karena dia telah hidup bersama Sinon selama di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun hal berguna yang muncul di pikirannya.

Dia bahkan merasa tidak ingin memastikan apa dia melakukan hal yang benar atau tidak. Karena dia mempunyai skill pedang yang lumayan tinggi, tapi dia masih saja takut jika berhadapan dengan musuh ataupun monster. Kerap kali serangan skill-nya meleset dan tidak pernah mengenai target. Tapi, selalu saja dia menjadi penghambat dan selalu saja Sinon datang untuk menyelamatkannya dari segala macam bahaya.

Baginya, Sinon adalah sahabat terbaiknya dan sangat dihormatinya. Dia siap mengorbankan nyawanya demi membalas budi pada Sinon.

Lalu akhirnya dia bangkit dan berjalan, mulai berbicara dengan suara yang keras pada anggota-anggotanya.

"Maaf. Aku akan pergi sebentar."

"Heh, kau mau kemana, Eugeo-san? Apa perlu kami menemanimu sebelum ketua mengirim pesan pada kita?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, si wakil ketua dari guild terkuat setelah KoB, memberikan senyuman yang bersemangat tapi lemah.

"Tidak, kupikir aku akan membeli makanan take out di sekitar sini. Aku merasa lapar. Aku yakin ketua dan Kirito pasti baik-baik saja. Setidaknya mereka sudah membereskan guild kriminal itu. Apalagi Menma solo dan Asuna wakil ketua dari KoB datang membantu mereka. Pasti semuanya sudah beres sekarang, kan?"

Lelaki yang berbicara dengan Eugeo itu, memegang dagunya dengan tangannya. Dia pun manggut-manggut.

"Kupikir… Iya juga sih."

"Jadi, tidak ada yang protes lagi, kan? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Nanti sekalian aku beli makanan buat kalian semua! Daaah!"

Maka sang wakil ketua segera berlalu dari hadapan para anggotanya. Orang itu berkedip beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bingung, lalu dia tersenyum lebar dan berteriak keras pada Eugeo yang sudah berjalan di kejauhan sana.

"YA, TERIMA KASIH!"

"KEMBALI!"

Balas Eugeo lebih keras darinya seraya mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!**

 **Beginilah akhir dari konflik yang dialami Kirito dan Sinon. Ya, seenggaknya saya berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih baik. Ah, apa ini nggak menarik ya?**

 **Oke, untuk chapter selanjutnya nanti saya sambung ketika Asuna mendapatkan pesan dari Heathcliff agar segera membantu untuk menaklukkan boss monster lantai 75. Sesuai di canonnya, mereka akan berhasil keluar dari game setelah mengalahkan Heathcliff. Tentunya Kirito, Sinon dan Naruto terlibat dalam penaklukan boss monster di lantai 75. Mungkin di sekitar chapter 14 atau 15.**

 **Untuk chapter 13 adalah chapter khusus buat kencan antara pasangan Naruto dan Asuna sama Kirito dan Sinon. Tentu saja mereka akan diganggu oleh Sasuke dan guild yang dipimpin gai. Terjadilah peristiwa yang nggak disangka-sangka di kota yang bernama Floria.**

 **Nah, itu spoilernya.**

 **Oke, segini saja yang bisa saya sampaikan. Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Rabu, 31 Agustus 2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini.**

 **Kamis, 15 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini begitu cerah. Musim dingin masih melanda semua lantai di SAO. Termasuk di lantai 47.

Lantai 47 adalah lantai yang sangat indah. Nama tempatnya adalah Floria. Gerbang plaza lantai 47 dibanjiri oleh bunga-bunga. Dua jalan kecil memotong plaza itu dengan bentuk palang. Di samping itu, sisa tempat yang ada seluruhnya ditempati oleh petak-petak bunga, setiap petak bunga tersebut dikelilingi oleh bata-bata merah dan dipenuhi dengan bunga yang tidak diketahui jenisnya.

"Uwaaaaah!" seru seorang gadis berambut kastanye yang sedang membawa keranjang piknik di kedua tangannya."Indahnya..."

"Lantai ini juga disebut taman bunga, karena bukan hanya desanya tapi juga seluruh lantainya dilimpahi bunga-bunga. Kalau kita punya waktu, kita juga bisa pergi ke Hutan Bunga Raksasa di utara...," kata seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik yang berdiri di samping gadis berambut kastanye tadi.

"Aku ingin pergi ke sana lain kali, Naruto-kun!"

Asuna tersenyum pada Naruto sebelum dia membungkuk di depan sebuah petak bunga. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebuah bunga kebiru-biruan yang serupa dengan cornflower lalu menghirup aromanya.

Bunga tersebut dibuat dengan detil yang mengejutkan. Mulai dari vena-vena bunganya, kelima kelopaknya, benang sarinya yang putih, sampai tangkainya yang hijau.

Tentu saja tidak semua benda di Aincrad, termasuk taman bunga ini, dan seluruh tanaman serta bangunan lain, digambarkan sedetil tadi setiap saat. Kalau mereka membuatnya seperti itu, maka mainframe SAO sekalipun, setinggi apapun performanya, akan kekurangan sumber daya untuk sistemnya.

Untuk menghindari hal tersebut sembari tetap memberikan para pemain sebuah lingkungan yang sedetil dan semirip mungkin dengan kenyataan, SAO menggunakan "Sistem Penfokusan Digital". Sistem itu merupakan sistem yang menampilkan detil yang lebih halus dari sebuah objek hanya saat seorang pemain menunjukkan ketertarikannya dan fokus dengan objek itu.

Setelah Asuna mendengar tentang sistem ini, dia menjadi takut kalau ketertarikannya pada suatu benda akan membebani sistem SAO, tetapi dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri saat ini dan tetap memandangi bunga yang bermacam-macam itu.

Ketika dia akhirnya berhasil menghentikan dirinya, berjalan tanpa sadar sambil menikmati aroma harum di sekitarnya. Dia memandang sekelilingnya.

Kebanyakan orang yang berada di sini adalah pasangan pria dan wanita. Semuanya saling bercakap-cakap dengan senang, entah sambil berpegangan tangan atau sambil bergandengan lengan. Sepertinya tempat ini sudah menjadi tempat-tempat semacam itu. Asuna memandang Naruto, yang sedang melamun di sampingnya.

'Apa kita juga kelihatan seperti itu...? Pantas Naruto-kun mengajakku kencan di sini. Rupanya dia benar-benar tahu tempat yang indah untuk berkencan. Dia romantis juga...'

Setelah memikirkan hal ini, Asuna berkata dengan keras untuk menutupi fakta kalau mukanya memerah.

"Ayo, kita cepat pergi ke tempat Kirito dan Sinon."

"Hah? Ah, iya."

Naruto terpaku berkedap-kedip untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia mengangguk dan mulai berjalan di samping Asuna.

Mereka meninggalkan gerbang plaza hanya untuk menemukan jalan utama desa tersebut yang juga diselimuti oleh bunga-bunga. Seraya mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, Asuna ingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu Naruto. Dia tidak percaya baru setahun terlewati sejak saat itu. Swordsman itu sudah menjadi sosok yang penting di hatinya.

Asuna melirik ke arahnya dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Naruto, namun Naruto masih diliputi perasaan misterius dan sulit untuk menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. Asuna ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat sebelum dia mempersiapkan diri dan membuka mulutnya.

"Hmmm... Naruto-kun. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh. Kamu mau bertanya apa? Tapi, sebelum itu, kenapa kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan kun lagi, hah? Aku sudah menyuruhmu memanggilku dengan sebutan Naruto saja. Kamu itu aneh ya Asuna."

"Bu-Bukan begitu. Tidak enak kalau aku memanggilmu dengan namamu saja. Akukan istrimu. Aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan kun supaya lebih romantis. Supaya orang-orang tahu kalau kamu adalah orang yang kucintai. Begitu..."

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Terus apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan padaku?"

"I-Itu...," wajah Asuna sedikit memerah dan melirik ke arah lain."Aku ingin tanya tentang adik perempuanmu. Kirito pernah bilang kalau dia juga mempunyai adik perempuan. Jadi, ceritakan padaku tentang adik perempuan kalian itu. Aku penasaran saja kok..."

Membicarakan dunia nyata adalah salah satu hal yang paling tabu di Aincrad. Ada banyak alasan, tapi yang terbesar adalah jika gagasan bahwa "dunia ini virtual dan karena dunia ini palsu" mengakar di dalam pikiran para pemain, maka mereka tidak akan bisa terima kalau "kematian" di SAO sebagai kenyataan.

Tapi, Asuna ingin bertanya tentang adik perempuan Naruto dan Kirito. Dia ingin tahu apakah Naruto menginginkan sesuatu darinya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Kita... tidak sedekat itu kok,"

Naruto mulai bicara."Kirito pernah bilang dia itu adik perempuannya, tapi sebenarnya dia itu sepupu kami. Karena suatu keadaan, dia tumbuh besar bersama dengan keluarga kami sejak lahir. Dia tidak tahu ini sih. Ya, mungkin karena ini... Tapi, kami yang terus menjaga jarak darinya tanpa maksud yang jelas. Kami bahkan menghindari untuk bertemu dengannya di rumah."

Naruto mendesah kecil. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...Ditambah lagi, kami punya kakek yang keras. Dia memaksaku dan Kirito ikut dojo kendo waktu aku berumur sembilan tahun dan Kirito berumur delapan tahun, tapi kami tidak bisa benar-benar berminat melakukannya lalu berhenti setelah dua tahun. Kakek memukul kami berdua lumayan keras... Tapi, saat dia melakukan itu, adik kami mulai menangis dan melindungi kami dengan bilang kalau dia akan melakukan bagian kami supaya kakek kami berhenti. Setelah itu, aku mulai bermain game dan berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Kirito mulai main komputer dan tenggelam di dalamnya, tapi adik perempuan kami benar-benar mengabdikan dirinya buat kendo dan bahkan berhasil sampai cukup jauh di kejuaraan nasional sebelum kakek kami meninggal. Itu sudah cukup untuk menyenangkan bahkan dia sekalipun... Tapi, kami selalu merasa bersalah, kami selalu ingin tahu kalau adik kami benar-benar ingin melakukannya dan apa dia benci pada kami. Karena itulah kami terus menghindarinya... dan akhirnya kami jadi seperti ini."

Naruto berhenti bicara dan melirik wajah Asuna. Asuna juga meliriknya.

"Jadi, begitulah ceritanya, Asuna."

Asuna terdiam sejenak. Dia bisa mengerti benar semua perkataan Naruto. Namun, karena beberapa alasan, dia merasa seakan dia dapat mengerti adik perempuan Naruto itu.

"Adik perempuan kalian... Dia tidak benci kalian. Kalau dia tidak menyukainya, maka dia tidak mungkin bisa sebaik itu. Kemungkinan besar dia sangat suka kendo."

Selagi Asuna berucap, memilih kata-katanya dengan hati-hati, Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya aku merasa dihibur... Apa benar seperti itu? Baguslah kalau benar seperti itu."

Asuna merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar di hatinya. Dia senang Naruto telah terbuka padanya.

Keduanya segera tiba di gerbang masuk utara desa itu. Bunga putih yang tak terhitung tumbuh dari tumbuhan merambat yang melilit busur logam langsing berwarna perak. Jalan utama desa melewatinya dan terus merentang hingga menjadi jalan besar yang dikelilingi bukit-bukit hijau sebelum menghilang dalam kabut.

"Ya, Kirito dan Sinon menunggu kita di bukit hijau itu ya?"

"Iya."

Asuna membelit lengan kanan Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membawa keranjang piknik. Memantapkan ekspresinya, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama ke arah bukit hijau itu. Berjalan dan mendaki beberapa menit hingga sampai ke puncaknya, kemudian menemukan dua anak manusia yang sedang bergandengan tangan. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermantel hitam, melambaikan tangannya pada mereka seraya berteriak kencang.

"ANIKI-SAMA, ASUNA! KAMI DI SINI!"

"Ya... Kami ke sana, Kirito!"

Naruto membalas teriakan Kirito dengan santai. Dia terus berjalan bersama Asuna di sampingnya. Sampai mereka tiba di dekat Kirito dan Sinon.

Setelah itu, Sinon menggelar tikar di atas rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di puncak bukit hijau itu. Asuna mengeluarkan berbagaimacam makanan dari keranjang pikniknya dan meletakkannya di tikar itu. Sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu sudah duduk manis di tikar itu, memperhatikan kedua gadis itu dengan seksama.

"Pemandangan di sini indah juga ya...," sahut Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah yang dilimpahi dengan bunga-bunga."Baru kali ini, aku mengunjungi tempat ini. Biasanya sih aku terus berjalan ke arah utara untuk mengalahkan para monster. Itu yang paling menyenangkan saat menjadi pemain solo."

"Hahaha... Iya. Aku juga pertama kali ke bukit ini. Sebelumnya aku pernah juga ke arah utara bersama seseorang untuk pergi ke bukit kenangan. Aku membantunya untuk menghidupkan hewan peliharaannya yang sudah mati."

"Oh... Dia termasuk tamer?"

"Iya, Aniki-sama."

"Ternyata sebelum bertemu denganku, kamu banyak menolong orang ya? Baguslah..."

"Hahaha... Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menolong sesama, kan? Aniki-sama selalu menasehati aku begitu, kan?"

"Iya sih."

"Karena itu, selama menjadi pemain solo, aku berusaha menolong pemain-pemain yang dalam kesusahan. Aku berusaha kuat dan tidak lemah lagi. Hal ini kulakukan demi bertemu lagi dengan Aniki-sama. Karena itu, aku juga berjuang sebagai Clearer yang menyelesaikan sebuah lantai agar secepatnya aku bisa keluar dari game ini. Aku tidak akan mati dan akan terus hidup sampai game ini ditaklukkan. Itulah tujuanku selama belum bertemu dengan Aniki-sama."

Sesaat wajah Kirito menjadi sangat suram. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Mendadak dia sedih begitu.

Naruto pun tertegun melihatnya. Dia pun ikut berwajah suram. Kedua mata birunya meredup. Lantas ia memegang bahu adiknya karena adiknya duduk berdekatan dengannya.

"Jangan pikirkan masa lalu lagi. Sekarang kamu sudah bertemu denganku, kan? Jadi, lupakan saja. Aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai akhir, Kirito. Kita akan mencapai final game ini bersama-sama."

Mendengar hal itu, Kirito mengangkatkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah kakaknya. Dia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya..."

"Kalau begitu, kita bersenang-senang hari ini. Kita habiskan waktu kita berkencan dengan istri-istri kita ini."

"Kamu benar, Aniki-sama."

"Kalian ngomong apaan sih dari tadi? Ayo, kita segera makan!"

Asuna ikut menyela dalam percakapan antara kakak dan adiknya. Dia berwajah sewot dan menatap mereka dengan curiga.

"Hahaha... Ayo, kita makan!" Kirito berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sambil tertawa lebar."Wah, coba lihat. Asuna buat sandwich keju. Pasti enak sekali. Benarkan, Aniki-sama?"

"Hm... Benar," Naruto cuek saja dan langsung mencomot sandwich keju dari sebuah piring besar.

Asuna masih melototi kedua laki-laki itu dengan sewot. Sinon mulai menggigit ikan panggang yang dilumuri dengan kecap spesial buatan Asuna. Mereka makan bersama-sama tanpa ada yang saling berbicara lagi.

Tak lama kemudian, acara makan siang itu selesai juga. Asuna membereskan semua keperluan pikniknya dan memasukkannya kembali ke investarisnya. Sinon ditarik oleh Kirito untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tinggallah Naruto yang bengong sambil berdiri di dekat Asuna.

"Hei, kalian berdua mau kemana sih?" tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran.

"Kami akan jalan-jalan sebentar mengelilingi desa ini. Aniki-sama pergi saja berdua dengan Asuna ya. Nanti kita ketemu lagi di gerbang plaza," jawab Kirito sambil bersuara keras di kejauhan sana. Dia menggandeng tangan Sinon. Kemudian bersama-sama menuruni bukit hijau itu dengan hati-hati.

Naruto hanya terpaku memandangi kepergian mereka dari atas. Lalu menyadari tangan kanannya digenggam oleh Asuna.

"Oh, mereka pergi berdua mengelilingi desa ini ya?"

Naruto melirik Asuna dengan wajah datar.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Terus apa kita juga berjalan-jalan mengelilingi desa ini. Hmmm... Bagaimana kalau kita berdua berpetualang sambil mengalahkan monster-monster yang ada di sini? Ya, aku belum pernah berpetualangan di lantai ini. Kerjaku hanya selalu berada di garis depan dan menyelesaikan setiap lantai. Ingin rasanya berpetualang seperti pemain solo yang sangat bebas."

"Jika itu maumu, kita bisa berpetualang sekarang."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Tersenyum lembut pada Asuna, Naruto menatap Asuna dengan serius. Sementara wajah Asuna sudah berbinar-binar. Dia kelihatan sangat antusias ketika diajak berpetualang bersama Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi sekarang, Naruto-kun!" Asuna melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan mengambil rapier-nya dari jendela akunnya."Kira-kira level monster ini tidak terlalu tinggi, kan? Lagipula ini lantai 47. Aku rasa level monster lantai ini lebih rendah. Jadi, aku bisa dengan mudahnya menebas mereka dengan pedangku."

"Dengan level dan equipment kamu, monster-monster di sekitar sini, memang tidak terlalu susah untuk dikalahkan. Tapi…"

Seraya berkata, Naruto mengobrak-abrik kantong yang bergantung di ikat pinggangnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kristal berwarna biru langit, dan kemudian meletakkannya di tangan Asuna. Benda itu adalah Kristal Teleport.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di lapangan nanti. Jadi camkan ini dalam pikiranmu. Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan dan aku menyuruhmu untuk kabur duluan, maka gunakan kristal itu untuk pergi. Lantai manapun tidak masalah. Kamu tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku."

"Ta-Tapi... Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba berkata begitu?"

"Aku merasakan firasat yang sangat buruk...," Naruto mengeluarkan pedang jingganya dari jendela akunnya dan memasangkannya di punggungnya."Janjilah padaku. Aku... Tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Keselamatanmu yang paling kuutamakan, Asuna."

Ekspresi Naruto begitu serius hingga Asuna tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain mengangguk.

Setelah Naruto menerima jawabannya, dia tersenyum lega.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!"

"Oke!"

Asuna memastikan pedangnya sudah melengkapi sisi pinggang kirinya lalu memantapkan keyakinan dalam pikirannya, setidaknya dia menuruti semua perintah Naruto dan dia akan bertarung sebaik-baiknya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuruni bukit yang hening itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tiba di jalan utama desa yang menuju ke arah utara. Menyusuri jalanan yang penuh bunga dan masuk dalam kabut.

Sambil berjalan bersama dalam suasana siang ini, Asuna bertanya pada Naruto.

"Jalan ini menuju kemana ya?"

"Ke arah utara, ke tempat yang namanya bukit kenangan."

"Bukit kenangan?"

"Iya, kamu akan tahu kalau sudah tiba di sana. Pokoknya tempatnya indah dan banyak monster kuat di sana. Ada juga bunga langka yang merupakan item yang sangat langka lho. Aku pernah ke sana sekedar untuk mengalahkan monster dan menaikkan levelku. Kalau tidak salah, setahun lebih yang lalu."

"Oh," Asuna manggut-manggut sambil memandangi Naruto dengan intens."Aku tidak sabar ingin menemui monster-monster kuat di sini. Aku yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah."

"Kamu percaya diri sekali."

"Tentu saja dong!"

Wakil ketua KoB itu sangat bersemangat sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. Kedua matanya dipenuhi kobaran api. Dia tidak sabar ingin berpetualang untuk mengalahkan para monster di lantai ini. Tapi...

"KYAAAAAA! ITU APA!? ITU... ITU KELIHATAN MENGERIKAN!"

Mereka bertemu monster pertama hanya dalam beberapa menit setelah mereka mulai berjalan ke arah utara di medan perburuan lantai 47.

"U-WAAAAAAH! PERGI SANA!"

Makhluk yang muncul dan berjalan menembus semak-semak memiliki bentuk yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Asuna. "Sebuah bunga berjalan" mungkin deskripsi yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Dengan batang hijau tua yang setebal lengan manusia dan berdiri dengan akar-akarnya yang terbagi di beberapa tempat. Batang atau badannya menopang sebuah bunga kuning besar yang serupa dengan bunga matahari. Mulutnya terbuka, gigi-giginya menyembur keluar, mengungkapkan kilasan-kilasan merah dari dalamnya.

Tanaman itu memiliki dua cabang yang menjalar dari bagian tengah batangnya, yang mengingatkan orang pada lengan yang dimiliki binatang. Tampaknya, tanaman itu menggunakan lengan-lengan tersebut beserta mulutnya untuk menyerang. Tanaman pemakan orang itu berlari menuju Asuna dengan tersenyum sambil mengayunkan lengan-lengannya yang mirip tentakel. Makhluk yang terlihat seperti karikatur yang sangat aneh ini membuat Asuna merasa jijik.

"KUBILANG PERGI!"

Asuna mengayunkan pedangnya dengan liar dengan matanya hampir tertutup. Dia sangat ketakutan. Naruto, yang berdiri di sebelahnya, menampilkan sweatdrop di kepalanya dan berkata dengan suara bingung.

"Te-tenang saja. Monster itu sangat lemah. Kalau kamu mengincar bagian putih tepat di bawah bunganya, maka kamu dengan mudah bisa..."

"Ta-Tapi, itu kelihatan mengerikan... Aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya kalau penampilannya seperti itu. Itu mengingatkan aku pada zombie..."

"Kalau makhluk itu saja terlihat mengerikan maka perjalanan ini akan susah. Ada juga monster yang punya banyak bunga, ada yang terlihat seperti tumbuhan karnivora, dan bahkan ada yang punya banyak tentakel lengket..."

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Sambil berteriak saat Naruto berbicara, Asuna mengaktifkan sebuah skill pedang. Tentu saja, skill itu hanya memotong udara kosong. Selama jeda yang singkat setelahnya, dua tentakel membelit kedua kaki Asuna lalu mengangkat Asuna dengan kekuatan yang mengejutkan.

"UWAAAAA!?"

Asuna mendapati dirinya tergantung terbalik beserta penglihatannya sementara roknya, setia dengan gravitasi virtual, merosot ke bawah.

"UAAAAAA!?"

Dia dengan cepat menahan ujung roknya dan mencoba memotong cabang yang menjalar itu.

Namun, karena posisinya yang memalukan, upayanya itu tidak begitu berhasil. Dia berteriak dengan wajah merah.

"NARUTO-KUN, TOLONG! JANGAN LIHAT SAJA DAN TOLONG AKU!"

"I-Itu sedikit sulit."

Dengan tangan kirinya menutupi kedua matanya, Naruto menjawab dengan ekspresi tidak nyaman sementara bunga raksasa itu terus mengayunkan Asuna kesana-kemari.

"BERHENTI!"

Asuna tidak punya pilihan selain melepaskan roknya, menggenggam cabang menjalar itu, dan memotongnya. Bagian belakang leher bunga tersebut masuk ke dalam jangkauannya, begitu dia jatuh lalu dia menggunakan sebuah skill pedang. Kali ini skill itu mengenai sasarannya. Seraya kepala sang monster jatuh, seluruh badannya meledak lalu lenyap. Asuna, yang mendarat dengan halus di antara hujan debris poligon, langsung bertanya pada Naruto. Segera setelah dia berbalik.

"...Tadi lihat ya?"

Swordman itu memandang Asuna melalui celah-celah di antara jari-jarinya dan menjawab.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lihat."

Asuna menghembuskan napasnya. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Syukur sekali. Untung kamu tidak melihatnya."

"Tapi, kamu sangat payah. Padahal kamu adalah pemain kelas atas. Bisa-bisanya ketakutan begitu saat menghadapi monster seperti itu. Kemampuanmu sangat diragukan sekarang."

"A-APA KATAMU!?"

Asuna menatap tajam Naruto. Kedua matanya terlihat emosi. Bersamaan Naruto berjalan santai dan menghampirinya. Begitu di samping Asuna, dia berbisik pelan ke telinga Asuna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku lihat kok yang tadi. Saat kamu melepaskan rok milikmu, aku sempat melihatnya sedikit. Yang barusan tadi, aku bohong kok."

Spontan, wajah Asuna memerah padam sampai ke telinganya. Emosinya pun meledak seperti bom atom. Dia mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang sudah memperlihatkan urat persimpangan tiganya. Berseru keras sekali.

"DASAR, NARUTO PAYAH! TERNYATA KAMU MENGINTIPNYA JUGA! MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ah, itu bukan masalah besar kok. Jangan marah. Kita sudah menikah, kan? Jadi, itu wajar."

"WAJAR APAAN, HAH!? APA MAKSUDMU!? KAMU SUDAH MEMBUATKU MALU, TAHU! POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Ya... Ya... Aku mengerti. Aku akan bertanggung jawab kok. Tentunya setelah kita kembali ke dunia nyata, aku akan benar-benar menikahimu nanti. Aku berjanji."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto menyelonong pergi. Membuat Asuna berhenti marah dan terpaku mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Dia mematung sebentar. Lalu tersentak ketika menyadari Naruto sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya. Segera saja dia berlari cepat mengejar Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN! TUNGGU! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Mereka membutuhkan lima pertarungan lagi sampai terbiasa dengan monster-monster di sini sebelum mempercepat ritme mereka. Walau Asuna hampir pingsan saat sebuah monster yang mirip anemon laut mencengkeramnya dengan tentakel yang lengket.

Naruto tidak berpartisipasi banyak dalam pertarungan dan kebanyakan dia hanya membantu Asuna, sekali-sekali menahan serangan saat Asuna dalam bahaya. Experience kelompok terbagi sesuai dengan jumlah damage yang diberikan setiap anggota kelompok ke monster.

Karena Asuna mengalahkan monster-monster berlevel tinggi, dia memperoleh poin experience beberapa kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia pun lekas naik level.

Selagi mereka terus mengikuti jalan batu bata merah yang tak berujung, muncul sebuah jembatan yang melewati sungai kecil. Setelahnya terlihat sebuah bukit besar, dan jalan tersebut tampak menuju ke puncaknya.

"Itulah Bukit Kenangan," Naruto berjalan paling depan sambil menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud.

"Sepertinya tidak ada persimpangan jalan," Asuna mengarahkan pandangannya pada tempat yang ditunjuk Naruto. Dia berjalan di belakang Naruto.

"Iya. Kita cuma harus terus naik, jadi tidak perlu khawatir akan tersesat. Tapi, ada banyak monster di sana. Kita berhati-hati saja."

"Oke!"

'Sebentar, sebentar lagi aku sampai ke bukit kenangan yang dimaksud Naruto-kun. Kira-kira tempatnya seperti apa ya?' begitu Asuna memikirkan ini, langkah kakinya refleks makin cepat.

Saat mereka mulai berjalan melalui jalan menanjak yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang sedang mekar, mereka dihadang lagi oleh monster-monster seperti yang telah diprediksi.

Monster-monster berjenis tumbuhan itu juga jauh lebih besar, tetapi rapier Asuna ternyata jauh lebih kuat dari yang diperkirakan, membuatnya bisa mengalahkan kebanyakan dari mereka hanya dengan sebuah combo.

Tapi, kemampuan Naruto bahkan lebih mengejutkan lagi. Karena bagi Asuna, Naruto adalah swordsman yang berlevel sangat tinggi daripada dirinya setelah menyaksikan Naruto mengalahkan para anggota guild kriminal dengan sekali ayunan pedang. Namun, setelah naik level beberapa kalipun, Naruto masih tidak kehilangan ketenangannya sedikitpun.

Ketika sejumlah besar monster muncul, Naruto membantu Asuna dengan mengalahkan mereka semua kecuali satu.

Seraya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, Asuna tidak dapat berhenti bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Naruto selama menjadi pemain solo. Dia bertemu pertama kali dengan Naruto di lantai 40, pada saat Naruto ingin ikut menyelesaikan lantai. Naruto bersikap dingin dan seenaknya sendiri sehingga membuatnya marah. Menantang Naruto berduel setelah melakukan misi clearing lantai 40. Naruto menerima tantangannya. Namun, hanya satu menit saja, dia mampu bertahan menerima semua serangan dari Naruto. Dia pun mengaku kalah ketika duel selesai. Lalu Naruto mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal lagi. Menganggap Naruto sebagai musuhnya saat itu juga.

Setelah itu, dia bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di lantai satu. Berdasarkan perkataan Naruto, sepertinya Naruto punya sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan di lantai satu. Namun, Asuna tidak pernah tahu bahwa Naruto sedang mencari seseorang yang hilang. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia pun jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan mengetahui semua tentang Naruto dari orang-orang yang sangat mengenal Naruto dengan baik. Entahlah, dia mulai jatuh cinta pada Naruto setelah Naruto menyelamatkannya dari boss monster yang ada di suatu lantai. Dia menganggap Naruto bukan musuhnya lagi, melainkan orang yang sangat istimewa di hatinya.

'Akan kutanya dia setelah petualangan ini selesai. Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya,' batin Asuna selagi dia mengayunkan pedangnya. Selagi dia melakukan ini pun, jalan yang sempit itu perlahan-lahan makin curam.

Mereka pun terus menembus hutan yang lebat itu sambil mengalahkan monster-monster yang makin lama semakin agresif. Semakin lama semakin berbahaya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka telah sampai di puncak bukit.

"UWAAAAH!"

Asuna menahan diri sambil dia berlari beberapa langkah ke depan dan berseru.

Taman langit, tempat ini memang benar-benar sesuai dengan namanya. Ruang terbuka yang dikelilingi hutan lebat itu penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang saling berdesakan satu sama lain selagi mekar.

"Akhirnya kita sampai."

Naruto berujar seraya dia berjalan ke arah Asuna dan menyarungkan pedangnya di punggungnya.

"Bunga langkanya... Di sini ya Naruto-kun...?"

"Iya. Ada batu di tengah-tengah dan di atasnya..."

Asuna sudah berlari bahkan sebelum Naruto selesai bicara. Dia memang bisa melihat sebuah batu putih yang bersinar di tengah-tengah petak-petak bunga itu. Dia berlari ke sana, mengambil napas pendek, dan kemudian dengan hati-hati memeriksa bagian atas batu yang setinggi perutnya itu.

"Hah?"

Tetapi, tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya ada sedikit rumput di tengah-tengah lekukan batu tersebut. Tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang dapat disebut sebagai bunga.

"Bunganya... Bunganya tidak ada, Naruto-kun!"

Dia berteriak pada Naruto, yang telah berlari ke sisinya. Naruto pun melihat ke arah yang dilihat Asuna tadi.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak ada. Bunganya akan muncul kalau ada tamer yang kehilangan familinya. Ditambah tamer itu ikut juga ke sini."

"Oh, begitu. Tapi, guna bunga itu untuk apa sih?"

"Gunanya untuk menghidupkan famili yang sudah mati."

Asuna mengangguk lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana lagi?"

"Ya, kita balik lagi ke gerbang teleport."

"Okelah. Ayo, kita ke sana sekarang juga!"

Tangan Asuna menggenggam tangan Naruto. Dia tersenyum senang karena bisa selalu bersama Naruto seperti ini. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat kembali ke dunia nyata dan bisa bertemu lagi dengan diri yang asli masing-masing. Bukan virtual digital yang kini dialami mereka sekarang.

Mereka pun berjalan bersama-sama sambil bergandengan tangan. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia masih berwajah datar dan bersikap cuek bebek begitu.

Untungnya, mereka tidak berjumpa dengan banyak monster saat perjalanan pulang. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di tepi sungai setelah turun dengan tempo yang cepat.

'Sekarang aku ingin pulang kembali ke lantai 22. Membereskan rumah dan bercengkerama dengan Naruto-kun.'

Asuna memeluk dadanya, yang terasa seperti mau meledak, dan persis sebelum menyeberangi jembatan...

Tiba-tiba, Naruto memegang bahu Asuna dengan satu tangannya yang lain. Asuna menoleh ke belakang, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan melihat Naruto membelalakkan matanya ke arah kumpulan pepohonan yang tebal di seberang jembatan dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan. Kemudian Naruto membuka mulutnya lalu berkata dengan suara yang rendah dan menegangkan.

"Kalian yang bersembunyi untuk menyergap kami, keluar sekarang juga!"

"Apa...!?"

Asuna segera melihat tepi lain sungai tersebut, namun di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa. Setelah beberapa detik yang menegangkan, dedaunan mulai bergerak dengan suara gemerisik.

Muncul sebuah kursor yang mewakili pemain. Warnanya hijau, jadi dia bukan kriminal.

Anehnya, orang yang muncul di seberang jembatan pendek itu adalah seseorang yang dikenal Naruto.

Rambut hitam model bob, dengan mata dan alis yang super tebal, pemain laki-laki berumur sekitar 17, itu memegang sebuah sebuah pedang besar dan memakai pakaian hijau serba ketat. Tanpa memakai armor apapun.

"Kau... Lee!? Kenapa kau ada di tempat seperti ini!?"

Lee menyengir lebar dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, yang matanya terbuka lebar dengan dipenuhi rasa terkejut.

"Tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa tahu persembunyianku. Sepertinya skill scanmu lumayan tinggi, Yellow Knight. Apa aku sedikit meremehkanmu?"

Lalu dia berpaling ke arah Asuna.

"Sepertinya kamu semakin dekat dengannya, Asuna-sama. Apakah kalian berdua sudah menikah?"

Asuna, yang memahami tujuan Lee yang sebenarnya, mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Dia merasakan perasaan buruk yang tidak dapat dijelaskan tentang ini. Lee akan berbuat sesuatu yang buruk dan mulai berbicara sedetik kemudian.

"Serahkan Asuna-sama padaku, Yellow Knight."

Asuna tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Apa...!? Kau bilang apa...!?"

Kemudian, Naruto, yang dari tadi diam saja, melangkah maju dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu, Lee-san. Tidak... Harusnya aku memanggilmu murid pemimpin guild kriminal Green The Wanderers."

Alis Lee mengerut naik dan senyum menghilang dari wajahnya.

Dalam SAO, pemain-pemain yang melakukan tindakan yang dianggap kriminal, seperti mencuri, menyakiti pemain lain, atau membunuh mereka, warna kursornya berubah dari hijau menjadi oranye. Karenanya, orang-orang menyebut para kriminal individu sebagai pemain oranye dan guild yang terdiri dari mereka sebagai guild oranye. Asuna tahu tentang ini, tetapi dia sudah pernah bertemu mereka sebelumnya.

Tetapi, kursor HP Lee, yang bisa dia lihat tepat di depan matanya, berwarna hijau, bagaimanapun cara dia melihatnya. Dia melirik wajah Naruto, yang berdiri di sampingnya, dan bertanya dengan suara kering.

"Hei... Tapi... lihatlah... barnya Lee-san, warnanya hijau..."

"Di guild oranye sekalipun, seringkali tidak semua anggotanya oranye. Anggota-anggota yang hijau mencari mangsa dan bersembunyi di antara kelompok mereka sebelum memancing mereka ke tempat penyergapan. Orang yang suka menyakiti pemain lain tanpa alasan yang jelas, sudah dikatakan kriminal. Jadi, guild Green The Wanderers itu sudah menjadi guild kriminal. Bukan guild clearing lantai lagi."

"A-Apa!?"

Asuna memandang Lee dengan rasa terkejut dan benci.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, dia bukan orang baik."

Lee sekali lagi tersenyum lebar dan berkata.

"Iya~ Aku sangat dendam pada Menma. Dia telah mempermalukan guruku. Setidaknya hari ini, aku akan membalas dendamku padanya. Termasuk aku ingin menikahimu, Asuna-sama."

Dia semakin tersenyum lebar yang menyilaukan mata sambil tetap menatap Asuna.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Asuna-sama. Tapi..."

Kemudian dia berhenti bicara sesaat, memandang Naruto, lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan ujung pedangnya.

"Tapi, Yellow Knight, kau memang tidak pantas mendampingi Asuna-sama yang terhormat. Kau adalah beater! Kau payah!"

Muka Asuna memerah dengan amarah mendengar penghinaan Lee. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil pedangnya. Namun Naruto memegang pundaknya.

"Tidak, kau salah menilaiku...,"Naruto berkata dengan suaranya dingin. "Aku adalah orang yang terpenting buat Asuna."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Asal kau tahu. Aku mencintai Asuna. Dia adalah istriku."

"HAH!? A-APA!?"

Lee ternganga lebar. Dia kelihatan syok begitu.

"Jika kau berniat untuk menyentuh Asuna sedikitpun, terlebih dahulu kau harus berhadapan denganku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Asuna didekati oleh siapapun. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisinya. Termasuk kau, Lee!"

Rasa dingin yang menakutkan terasa dari ucapan Naruto. Rasanya seperti pedang es yang telah diasah untuk memotong apapun yang mendekat.

"Naruto-kun...," Asuna terkesima dengan perkataan lantang Naruto tadi. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ukh... ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN! KAU PASTI BERBOHONG, KAN!?"

Lee menjawab dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"Aku serius."

"Apa? Kenapa kau serius sekali? Kau bodoh ya?" mata Lee makin dipenuhi rasa marah."Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan padaku kalau kau menganggap serius ucapanmu itu. Baiklah, aku akan berhadapan denganmu sekarang juga!"

Sebuah senyum kejam muncul di muka Lee. Lalu dia melambaikan tangannya dua kali di udara.

Pada saat itu juga, pepohonan di sisi lain tepi sungai itu berguncang kasar, dan sekelompok orang muncul dari baliknya. Kursor-kursor memasuki penglihatan Asuna satu demi satu.

Kebanyakan oranye. Jumlahnya mereka mencapai 50 orang. Kalau saja mereka menyeberangi jembatan itu tanpa sadar bahwa mereka akan disergap, maka mereka sudah terkepung sekarang. Ada seorang hijau lagi di antara para pemain oranye, gaya rambut hitam model bobnya, tak diragukan lagi, sama dengan Lee. Siapa lagi kalau bukan guru Lee yaitu Gai.

Para pemain yang baru muncul semuanya adalah pemain pria yang berpakaian norak dan sangat ketat. Mereka semua memiliki aksesoris berwarna hijau.

Asuna bersembunyi di balik mantel Naruto, begitu rasa muak semakin meliputinya. Dia berbisik pelan.

"Naruto-kun... Musuhnya terlalu banyak. Apa kita harus lari...?"

"Tenang saja. Siapkan saja kristal kamu sampai kuberi tanda untuk lari."

Naruto menjawab dengan suara lembut, membelai rambut Asuna, kemudian berjalan ke sisi lain jembatan tersebut. Asuna hanya terdiam dengan kaget. Ini terlalu nekat. Dia berpikir, lalu dia memanggil Naruto.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Begitu suaranya terdengar...

"Naruto...?" gumam salah satu anggota. Senyumnya memudar dan dia terpana. Bola matanya bergerak dari satu sisi ke sisi lain seperti sedang mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Pakaian itu... Pedang satu tangan tanpa perisai... Yellow Knight?"

Wajahnya berubah pucat seraya dia melangkah mundur.

"Ini serius, Lee-san, Gai-san! Bajingan itu... Dia seorang beater dan... Clearer...!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, ekspresi seluruh anggota lainnya mengeras kaget. Asuna juga terdiam sebentar.

Dia hanya menatap bahu Naruto, yang begitu tegap. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto adalah pemain yang berlevel cukup tinggi setelah melihatnya bertarung. Naruto adalah salah seorang "Clearer", grup elit dari para pemain kelas atas yang bertarung di dungeon garis depan, di mana tidak seorangpun pernah menjejakkan kakinya, dan bahkan mengalahkan para bos.

Para pemain biasa pernah mendengar bahwa para pemain kelas atas berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya untuk menyelesaikan SAO, dan bahkan sangat sulit untuk bertemu mereka di lantai pertengahan seperti ini.

Lee sekalipun terdiam di sana untuk beberapa detik sebelum dia tersadar dan berteriak.

"Ke-Kenapa seorang clearer berkeliaran di sekitar sini!? Dia mungkin cuma menyebut dirinya clearer. Aku tidak percaya itu... Dia itu lemah... Dia pasti bisa kalah dengan orang sebanyak ini!"

Sepertinya semangat mereka telah dikembalikan oleh kata-katanya, pengguna pedang raksasa yang berdiri di depan para pemain oranye itu menyahut.

"I-iya! Kalau dia seorang clearer, pastinya dia punya banyak item dan uang juga, kan!? Ini benar-benar kesempatan besar!"

Semua anggota itu bersepakat lalu mengeluarkan senjata mereka. Kepingan-kepingan logam itu mengilatkan cahaya jahat.

"NARUTO-KUN... JANGAN LADENI MEREKA! KITA LARI SAJA DARI SINI!"

Asuna berteriak mati-matian dengan kristal tergenggam erat di tangannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Lee, Naruto tidak mungkin menang melawan musuh sebanyak ini, sekuat apapun dia. Tapi, Naruto tidak bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Sepertinya mereka menganggapnya sebagai bentuk kepasrahan. Keempat puluh delapan pemain tersebut, tidak termasuk Lee, Gai dan pemain hijau lain, seluruhnya mengeluarkan senjata mereka dan berpacu satu sama lain untuk menyerang Naruto. Mereka menerjang melewati jembatan kecil itu dan lalu...

"Yiaaa!"

"Mati kauuu!"

Mereka mengepung Naruto, yang kepalanya tertunduk, dalam formasi setengah lingkaran sebelum mereka semua menyerangnya dengan senjata masing-masing. Badan Naruto bergetar hebat akibat kekuatan keempat puluh delapan serangan itu.

"TIDAK!"

Asuna berteriak sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"TIDAK! BERHENTI! NARUTO-KUN AKAN MATI!"

Tapi, mereka tidak mendengarkan. Beberapa dari mereka tertawa gila, sementara yang lain terus mengucapkan sumpah serapah selagi mereka menyerang Naruto bagai dimabukkan oleh rasa kejam. Gai dan Lee, yang berdiri di tengah-tengah jembatan, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya selagi mereka menatap tragedi tersebut sambil tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Asuna menyeka air matanya lalu menggenggam gagang rapiernya. Dia bersiap untuk membantu Naruto. Dia tahu kalau dia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa sekalipun ia ikut bertarung, tapi dia tidak lagi bisa untuk hanya berdiri di situ dan menonton. Kemudian, persis sebelum dia melangkah ke arah Naruto. Dia menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti.

Bar HP Naruto tidak berkurang.

Tidak, sebenarnya bar HP itu hanya berkurang sedikit sekali, meskipun digempur hujan serangan yang tidak berkesudahan. Itupun akan terisi kembali setelah beberapa detik.

Para pemain itu akhirnya sadar kalau Ksatria Kuning di depan mereka tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan tumbang. Ekspresi bingung muncul di wajah mereka.

"KENAPA KALIAN BENGONG, HAH!? HABISI DIA!"

Mendengar perintah Gai, hujan serangan pun berlanjut selama beberapa detik kemudian.

Namun, situasinya tidak berubah.

"Hei... Apa yang terjadi...?"

Salah satu anggota membuat wajah seakan dia telah melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar ganjil sebelum dia berhenti bergerak dan melangkah mundur. Keterkejutannya itu dengan cepat menyebar keempat puluh tujuh orang lainnya, yang kemudian berhenti menyerang lalu menjauhkan diri mereka dari Naruto.

Tempat itu hening seketika, kemudian di tengahnya, Naruto pelan-pelan mengangkat kepalanya. Sebuah suara pelan terdengar.

"Sekitar 400 setiap 10 detik? Itu jumlah damage yang kalian semua berikan padaku. Aku level 1020, HP-ku 800250… Ditambah aku otomatis mendapatkan 600 poin setiap 10 detik dengan Battle Healing. Kalian semua tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku walau terus memukulku berjam-jam."

Semua pemain itu terdiam di tempat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, seperti terkena syok.

Akhirnya, Lee, yang sepertinya adalah wakil ketua mereka, berkata dengan suara kering.

"Ini... Apa benar bisa begini...? Ini bahkan sama sekali tidak masuk akal..!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sambungannya disimpan di chapter 14 ya. Sasuke akan datang untuk ikut memanaskan suasana!**

 **Diperkirakan Yui akan muncul di chapter 15-16. Terus chapter 17-18 adalah kisah pertarungan tim clearer untuk menyelesaikan lantai 75. Chapter 19-20 adalah chapter-chapter terakhir untuk kisah ini.**

 **Jadi, ditargetkan fic ini hanya sampai 20 chapter saja. Sebentar lagi akan segera saya tamatkan. Terus saya akan fokus menyelesaikan fic lain kalau ada waktu buat nulis lagi.**

 **Saat ini, saya sedang sibuk. Sekian dan terima kasih atas semua review kalian ya.**

 **Salam dari saya...**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Jumat, 16 September 2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini**

 **Jumat, 16 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Scene battle antara Naruto dan Sasuke: by Mahmud Khem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sekitar 400 setiap 10 detik? Itu jumlah damage yang kalian semua berikan padaku. Aku level 1020, HP-ku 800250. Ditambah aku otomatis mendapatkan 600 poin setiap 10 detik dengan Battle Healing. Kalian semua tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku walau terus memukulku berjam-jam."

Semua pemain itu terdiam di tempat dengan mulut terbuka lebar, seperti terkena syok.

Akhirnya, Lee, yang sepertinya adalah wakil ketua mereka, berkata dengan suara kering.

"Ini... Apa benar bisa begini...? Ini bahkan sama sekali tidak masuk akal..!"

"Itu benar," Naruto pun menatap mereka dengan pandangan dingin."Cuma perbedaan angka saja akan membuat perbedaan kekuatan yang sangat besar, itulah bagian tidak masuk akal dari sistem level MMORPG!"

Para anggota itu melangkah mundur, seakan mereka terintimidasi oleh suara Naruto, yang tampak seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu di baliknya. Wajah-wajah kaget mereka digantikan dengan muka ketakutan.

"Ukh... Menyebalkan!"

Lee menggerutu lalu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari pinggangnya. Dia akan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan membuka mulutnya.

"KUHABISI KAU DENGAN PISAU..."

WHUUUSH!

Bahkan sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, udara tampak bergetar selama sepersekian detik dan kemudian Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"A-Apa...!?"

Begitu Lee membeku sesaat, Naruto merebut pisau dari tangannya, lalu menggenggam kerahnya dan menariknya kembali ke arah para anggota lainnya.

"LE-LEPASKAN AKU! KAU INGIN MELAKUKAN APA BRENGSEK!"

Naruto melemparnya ke arah sekelompok Green The Wanderers tersebut, yang sedang berdiri terpana, dan kemudian mulai mengobrak-abrik kantongnya tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kristal yang dikeluarkannya juga berwarna biru. Tapi, warnanya jauh lebih tua daripada kristal teleport.

"Aku mempunyai teman yang merupakan anggota The Army. Dia akan membantuku jika aku menemukan para pemain guild kriminal, dia akan ikut mengurusi para anggota guild kriminal. Dia membeli banyak kristal koridor ini dengan semua uang yang dimilikinya dan memberikannya padaku. Katanya, dia sudah mengatur Kastil Besi Hitam sebagai tempat pengurungan para anggota guild kriminal. Jadi, aku akan menteleport kalian semua ke penjara, terus The Army bisa mengurus sisanya dari situ."

Gai, yang sedang duduk di bawah, terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum dia tersenyum seperti itu hanya gertakan.

"Misalnya... Kalau aku bilang aku tidak mau?"

"Akan kubunuh kalian semua!"

Senyum di wajahnya membeku begitu mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan... Tapi, jika begitu maka aku akan menggunakan ini."

Naruto mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari dalam mantel jingganya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, terlihat sebuah cairan hijau yang samar-samar di permukaannya.

"Racun pelumpuh... Ini racun level lima puluh, jadi kalian tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk sekitar tiga puluh menit. Waktu segitu, cukup untuk memasukkan kalian semua ke koridor... Jalan sendiri, atau kujebloskan! Itu pilihan kalian!"

Tidak ada yang menggertak sekarang. Setelah melihat mereka semua menundukkan kepala masing-masing tanpa suara, Naruto melepaskan pisaunya, mengangkat kristal biru tua itu tinggi-tinggi, kemudian berteriak.

"Koridor terbukalah!"

PRAAAANG!

Kristal itu pecah berkeping-keping dalam sekejap lalu muncul sebuah pusaran biru cahaya.

"Dasar sial..."

Pengguna pedang besar yang berpostur tinggi adalah yang pertama berjalan ke koridor dengan bahu tergantung. Sisa pemain-pemain oranye kemudian lenyap di dalam cahaya satu demi satu, beberapa dengan diam, beberapa lagi sambil menyumpah-nyumpah ketika berjalan memasukinya. Setelah Gai yang merupakan pemimpin, mengikuti mereka, yang tersisa hanyalah Lee.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mencoba bergerak sekalipun tidak bahkan setelah semua kawanannya lenyap ke koridor. Dia duduk dengan kaki bersila dan menatap Naruto seperti mau menantangnya.

"Ya, coba saja kalau bisa. Kalau kau menyakiti pemain hijau, kau akan menjadi pemain oranye..."

Naruto menggenggam kerahnya bahkan sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Kuberitahu kau, aku ini solo. Menjadi pemain oranye untuk selamanya bukan berarti apa-apa bagiku. Aku suka membunuh orang-orang yang jahat seperti dirimu..."

Naruto berkata dengan dingin sebelum menyeretnya ke koridor. Lee melawan dengan memukul-mukulkan lengan dan kakinya.

"Tunggu, kumohon, berhenti! Maafkan aku! Hah?! Ah, benar, kau, maukah kau berteman denganku? Dengan kemampuanmu, kita bisa mengalahkan guild manapun..."

Lee tidak pernah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Naruto melemparkan Lee ke koridor dengan kepala duluan. Setelah dia menghilang, koridor itu bersinar terang selama sesaat kemudian lenyap.

SIIIING!

Semuanya menjadi tenang lagi.

Padang bunga yang penuh dengan suara-suara alami, kicauan burung dan aliran air, menjadi sepi kembali seakan semua yang baru saja terjadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Tapi, Asuna tidak bisa bergerak. Terdiam melihat aksi Naruto, kelegaannya terhadap perginya para anggota guild aneh itu, semua emosi ini membanjir secara bersamaan, membuatnya tidak mampu untuk membuka mulutnya sekalipun.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dan diam-diam mengamati Asuna yang sedang terkesima selama beberapa saat, sebelum dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu hampir seperti bisikan.

"Maaf, Asuna. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Sekarang semuanya sudah selesai."

Asuna mati-matian mencoba menggelengkan kepalanya, namun ia tidak bisa, saking banyaknya pikiran-pikiran yang berputar membanjiri kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita menunggu di gerbang plaza!" ujar Naruto lalu dia mulai berjalan.

Asuna, entah bagaimana berhasil memaksa suaranya keluar menuju Naruto.

"Kakiku tidak mau bergerak."

Naruto menengok ke belakang dan menawarkan tangan kanannya disertai sebuah senyuman. Asuna akhirnya tersenyum begitu ia memegang erat tangan itu.

Keduanya tetap terdiam sambil berjalan bersama. Namun, tiba-tiba...

SET!

Muncullah seseorang yang mencegat langkah mereka. Mereka terkejut bukan main. Kedua mata mereka membulat sempurna.

"Ka-Kau...," Naruto menatap tajam seseorang yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya dan Asuna."Sasuke...!"

Ya, dialah Sasuke. Seorang laki-laki berambut raven dan bermata hitam. Mengenakan baju kaos, mantel, celana panjang, dan sepatu. Semuanya serba biru tua. Di punggungnya, terpasang sebuah pedang.

Dia menatap Naruto dengan datar. Lalu menunjuk mantap ke arah Naruto.

"Ayo, kita berduel sekarang juga, Menma!"

Asuna terperanjat mendengarnya. Naruto tetap bersikap tenang. Dia masih menggenggam tangan Asuna dengan erat.

"A-Apa!? O-Orang itu menantangmu berduel dengannya. Jangan diterima, Naruto-kun!"

"Tenang saja, Asuna," Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Asuna."Biar aku yang membereskan semuanya. Kau diam saja dan tunggulah di sini."

Tanpa banyak membantah lagi, Asuna memilih diam dan mengangguk pelan. Dia terpaksa melakukannya.

Setelah itu, tatapan tajam Naruto tertuju pada musuh bebuyutan di depan matanya itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berhadapan, tatapan mereka saling mengunci dengan hasrat bertarung yang meluap-luap.

"Lama tidak jumpa."

"Hn!"

Sasuke langsung memanggil layar menu dengan tangan kanannya dan memanipulasinya dengan cepat. Lalu ada sebuah system message yang agak tembus pandang muncul di depan Naruto. Naruto sudah bisa mengira apa itu sebelum dia membacanya.

 **[Sebuah duel 1-lawan-1 telah diminta oleh Sasuke. Apa kau menerimanya?]**

Di bawah pesan yang tak berekspresi itu terdapat tombol Yes/No dan beberapa option lain.

Naruto melirik ke samping, tepatnya ke arah Asuna. Asuna tidak bisa melihat ke pesannya tapi dia terlihat telah mengerti apa yang terjadi. Sepertinya dia berpikir akan mencoba menghentikan Naruto, tapi mengejutkannya dia mengangguk dengan sedikit ekspresi tegas di wajahnya.

"Asuna?"

Asuna menjawab pertanyaan bisikan Naruto dengan bisikan juga.

"Aku harap kamu menang, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu menekan tombol Yes dan memilih option **"First Strike Mode".**

Ini adalah duel yang bisa dimenangkan dengan mendaratkan satu pukulan telak atau dengan mengurangi HP musuh hingga setengah. Pesannya berubah menjadi **[Kau telah menerima duel 1-lawan-1 dengan Sasuke]** , dan sebuah hitungan mundur muncul 60 detik muncul di bawahnya. Di saat angkanya mencapai nol, HP protection system yang ada di tempat itu akan dihilangkan sementara. Naruto dan Sasuke akan bisa beradu pedang hingga salah satu dari mereka yang menang.

Naruto memastikan kalau Asuna telah mundur sedikit jauh sebelum dia menarik one handed sword-nya dari punggungnya. Dia pun memperhatikan pedang Sasuke yang tersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke lewat skill fokusnya. Itu pedang khas jepang, dengan gagang panjang yang menyerupai tombak namun dengan bilah pedang seperti katana pada umumnya.

Seperti yang bisa diduga dari pemain solo, pedang Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja dari punyanya. Bukan hanya perbedaan ukuran, tapi sepertinya tingkat ketahanan pedang Sasuke jauh lebih ringan daripada pedangnya. Sudah dipastikan Sasuke akan kalah lagi saat melawan dirinya.

Ketika mereka berdiri sejauh lima meter, menunggu hitung mundurnya untuk berakhir, tidak ada pemain lain yang lewat di sini. Hanya ada mereka bertiga. Hanya kesunyian dan suara angin dingin yang menyaksikan suasana duel yang akan dimulai ini.

Tapi, saat timer-nya mulai mendekati nol, semua suara mulai menghilang. Naruto merasa benang dingin melintas melewati tubuhnya seperti ketika dia bertarung dengan monster. Dia menfokuskan diri untuk membaca suasana di sekitar Sasuke, yang terlihat sangat tenang dan memeriksa cara berdirinya dan bagaimana kakinya bergerak.

Manusia biasanya menunjukkan kebiasaan tertentu saat mereka akan menggunakan sebuah skill. Apakah itu adalah skill menerjang atau bertahan, atau jika dia akan memulai dari bawah atau dari atas, jika tubuh mereka menunjukkan ciri-ciri seperti itu maka itu akan menjadi kelemahan yang fatal.

Ketika hitung mundurnya memasuki satu digit, Naruto menutup windownya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suara di sekelilingnya lagi.

Dia melihat Sasuke, yang sejak tadi melirik dari arahnya ke window dan kembali lagi, menjadi lebih santai. Kata **[DUEL!]** muncul di antara mereka. Tapi, mereka belum mulai untuk menyerang.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu kali ini, Sasuke."

"Hn..."

Naruto memulainya dengan sedikit basa-basi, namun ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke.

Merasa tak ada gunanya berbicara, tangan kanan Naruto terangkat dan mulai menggenggam pedang yang masih tersarung di punggungnya.

Di sudut sana, Sasuke sedikit merendahkan badannya dengan sebuah kuda-kuda kokoh. Tampak terlihat di punggung Sasuke, ada sebuah senjata tajam yang masih tersarung, senjata berupa pedang itu memiliki gagang yang cukup panjang menyerupai bilah tombak. Itu sebuah **"Naginata".** Perlu skill dan teknik khusus dalam memainkannya.

Sasuke langsung menyabet pedang Naginata dari punggungnya.

Kuda-kuda Sasuke makin kokoh dan makin rendah, kaki kanan ditekuk dalam di belakang. Dengan sedikit gerakan, kaki itu dijadikan tolakan untuk sebuah gerakan lurus satu langkah.

ZWIIIIFF!

"Cepat!" iris mata Naruto melebar. Sasuke tidak ada lagi di posisinya.

TRAAAAANG!

Bilah tajam dari Naginata Sasuke yang bergerak menuju leher kiri Naruto diblokir dengan ayunan cepat pedangnya. Meski kecepatan Sasuke luar biasa, tapi karena itu dilakukan dari jarak yang cukup jauh, Naruto punya kesempatan untuk mencabut pedang yang tersarung di punggungnya, lalu memblok serangan Sasuke.

Dengan ini, Naruto sadar kalau statistik MSPD (Move Speed) Sasuke termasuk dalam level pemain kelas atas, sama seperti dirinya. Ia tidak bisa sembarangan melawan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri, tangan kirinya menggenggam erat ujung gagang Naginata sedangkan tangan kanannya di bagian tengah untuk memperkuat sabetan pedangnya. Dengan menggunakan kedua tangan sekaligus, nilai damage yang diberikan dari setiap ayunan pedangnya menjadi dua kali lipat dari statistik strenght standar pemain yang menggunakan pedang dengan satu tangan pada umumnya.

Posisi masih seperti tadi, di mana Naruto menahan sabetan Naginata Sasuke yang mengincar lehernya. Beruntung nilai statistik defense-nya cukup untuk itu.

"Seperti biasa, refleksmu memang selalu bagus, Menma!"

Pujian itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

HAP!

Sasuke melompat mundur, dia kembali ke posisi awal di mana dia memulai serangan tadi. Sedangkan Naruto menegakkan badannya lagi, mencoba sedikit merilekskan diri sebelum benar-benar serius memulai pertarungan.

"Lebih baik kalau kita selesaikan pertarungan kita secepatnya."

"Hn!"

Duel mereka benar-benar dimulai dari saat ini. Mereka berdua dengan senjata terhunus ke arah lawan masing-masing mulai membuat kuda-kuda menyerang. Tatapan mereka tak sedikitpun melewatkan pergerakan sekecil apapun dari lawan masing-masing.

Naruto bergerak menyamping ke kiri, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Gerakan menyamping itu membuat mereka bertukar posisi setelah bergerak dalam lintasan setengah lingkaran.

Observasi lawan selesai, lalu...

ZHHHUUUU!

Seolah tak terlihat mata, Naruto maupun Sasuke melompat dalam langkah tunggal.

Naruto menyerang dengan sebuah tusukan cepat, lurus menuju dada Sasuke.

CLAAAAANG!

Dari arah atas, bilah tajam Naginata Sasuke berhasil menepis pedang Naruto hingga terangkat ke atas dan kehilangan targetnya. Memanfaatkan moment singkat itu, Sasuke membuat tubuhnya berputar vertikal bersamaan dengan ayunan Naginata yang melewati bagian bawah tubuhnya, ke belakang, lalu datang lagi dari arah atas tepat menuju bahu kanan Naruto.

TRAAAAANG!

Naruto berhasil memblok ayunan vertikal Naginata Sasuke. Lututnya sedikit tertekuk karena kuatnya ayunan yang ia tahan, bahkan tangan kanan yang memegang pedang untuk menahan serangan tadi sedikit bergetar.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Menfokuskan kekuatan pada tangan kanan, Naruto mendorong kuat Naginata Sasuke dengan pedangnya hingga terangkat ke atas. Memanfaatkan jeda di mana pertahanan Sasuke terbuka, Naruto maju dengan sebuah ayunan horizontal tepat menuju perut Sasuke.

SLICE!

TAP!

Sasuke selamat, statistik speed miliknya cukup untuk membuatnya berhasil menghindari serangan tadi. Lagi pula, posisinya cukup jauh dari Naruto sehingga lawannya perlu maju selangkah agar ayunan pedang bisa mengenai tubuhnya. Jeda waktu sepersekian detik itulah yang memberikannya kesempatan untuk menghindar.

"Rasakan ini!"

Setelah ucapan itu, Sasuke kembali maju menyerang. Adu pedang terjadi antara keduanya. Dentuman suara logam yang beradu terdengar memekikkan telinga.

CLAAAASH! CLANG! CLANG!

Gerakan tubuh mereka sangat sulit diikuti mata normal, yang tampak adalah bayangan dua cahaya panjang berbeda dan berpendar yang tertinggal dari pergerakan mereka, saking cepatnya gerakan itu.

Tebasan pedang dari Naruto berhasil ditahan oleh Sasuke dengan Naginata di tangannya lalu memberikan serangan balik dengan tusukan tajam.

Sasuke diuntungkan dalam hal ini. Naruto menggunakan pedang standar, sedangkan ia menggunakan Naginata yang gagangnya cukup panjang. Ia bisa menyerang langsung menargetkan tubuh Naruto tanpa khawatir pedang Naruto mencapai tubuhnya. Setiap serangan yang ia lancarkan, memaksa Naruto untuk memblokirnya dengan pedang. Lalu saat Naruto membalas, ia cukup mundur agar serangan Naruto tak mencapai tubuhnya, seraya melayangkan ayunan Naginata untuk menekan Naruto kembali.

Meskipun begitu, Naruto bukan pemain biasa. Dia pemain kelas atas yang tahu bagaimana melawan musuh yang pandai memanfaatkan keunggulan senjata. Secara statistik, Naruto unggul dalam hal ASPD (Attack Speed), ditambah dengan teknik berpedangnya yang sudah sangat terlatih, tidak terlalu sulit baginya untuk memblokir serangan Sasuke. Bagaimanapun, serangan itu selalu menargetkan tubuhnya, meski sulit dibaca, tapi jika tahu kemana arah serangan, bahkan dengan mata terpejam pun, memblokir serangan itu tidak masalah. Lagipula Naginata selain memiliki kelebihan, juga memiliki kekurangan. Ukurannya yang panjang, memerlukan ancang-ancang yang lebih panjang dalam setiap ayunan, bobotnya juga lebih berat sehingga harus menggunakan dua tangan saat menggunakannya, walaupun ini meningkatkan damage, tapi ASPD-nya akan turun dibanding pedang biasa walau itu tidak signifikan karena statistik level avatar Sasuke mampu sedikit menutupinya.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dua buah senjata dari dua pemain hebat saling menghantam. Ini duel hebat, banyak hal dipertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini, dan mereka sadar akan hal itu.

BAAAAAAM!

Kali ini Naruto berhasil maju lebih dalam. Sasuke terpaksa menggunakan gagang Naginata yang ia tahan dengan kedua tangan untuk memblokir sabetan pedang Naruto yang datang dari depan menuju wajahnya.

Mereka berdua bertahan cukup lama.

"Kau tidak ingin menyerah, Sasuke?"

"Dalam mimpimu!"

SLAAAAAP!

Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya semakin rendah tertekan ke bawah, namun satu kakinya ia manfaatkan untuk membuat gerakan sapuan menuju kaki Naruto untuk menghancurkan kuda-kudanya.

SWWOOOOSSS!

Sebelum terkena, Naruto melompat ke atas, lalu menggunakan pedangnya yang masih ditahan Sasuke sebagai tumpuan untuk melompat. Naruto melompat ke belakang Sasuke.

TAP!

Setelah mendapat pijakan, Naruto langsung menggunakannya sebagai tolakan, dia menyerang dengan tusukan lurus menuju belakang Sasuke yang kosong tanpa pertahanan.

Merasakan adanya bahaya, Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya cepat. Naginata ia ayunkan dari samping.

TRAAAAAANG!

Naruto dengan cepat memutar arah pedangnya, membatalkan serangan yang akan ia lakukan demi menahan serangan Sasuke sebelum mengenai tubuhnya.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Naruto maupun Sasuke mengambil jarak aman, posisi mereka saling berhadapan terpaut jarak lima belas meter.

Naginata berputar cepat saat Sasuke memainkannya seolah dia pemain akrobatik.

STAAAB!

Kini Sasuke sudah kembali dengan kuda-kuda menyerang, matanya menatap lurus ke kedua bola saphire Naruto. Tangan kanannya mengenggam kuat bagian tengah gagang Naginata, sedangkan tangan kiri pada bagian pangkalnya.

Naruto menyadari itu, kuda-kuda yang digunakan Sasuke saat ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Terlihat lebih kokoh, rendah, dan kuat. Tangan yang memegang gagang Naginata pun tampak lebih lemas namun sangat stabil bahkan tak ada getaran satu milicenti pun.

"Kuda-kuda itu? Tampaknya kau akan menggunakan original sword skill milikmu, huh? Skill yang sudah pernah kukalahkan setahun yang lalu."

"Kheh, kali ini akan berbeda. Persiapkan dirimu sekarang, MENMAAAAAAAAAA!"

ZSSSSSHHHHHTTTTT!

Naruto melotot tak percaya.

SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat bahkan tanpa ada yang menyadarinya.

Sasuke berdiri kokoh membelakangi Naruto, Naginata dia tancapkan di tanah.

Sedangkan Naruto...

Jatuh terlutut!

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, kan?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan kebanggaan yang sarat di dalamnya.

"Ti-Tidak... Tidak mungkin," badan Naruto bergetar seakan tak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dialaminya."Apa itu yang kau maksud skill barumu, 11 combo hit?"

"Sebenarnya ada 12."

Sasuke mengatakannya dengan tenang, namun itu berefek luar biasa bagi Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu luar biasa terkejut.

Segera setelahnya, sebaris dari garis berwarna ungu muncul tepat di mana itu pertama muncul ketika itu menunjukkan saat pertarungan dimulai, kali ini menunjukkan kalau pertarungan telah berakhir dan pemenangnya. Sasuke berdiri dengan tenang dan memasukkan pedangnya ke sarung yang terpasang di punggungnya.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Menma."

Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih sibuk dengan rasa syok yang baru saja di alaminya.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Gadis berambut kastanye itu berlari cepat dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berlutut di tanah. Pedangnya terlepas dari tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya sekarang.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin... A-Aku berhasil dikalahkan oleh Sasuke... I-Ini tidak mungkin..."

Asuna berlutut di depan Naruto. Memegang dua bahu Naruto dengan erat.

"Kamu tidak apa-apakan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Asuna. Dia masih dikuasai syok yang sangat berat.

Diperhatikannya HP Naruto, sudah berkurang setengahnya, Asuna sedikit kaget. Lalu dia menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan lirih.

"Yang penting, kamu tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengisi HP-mu dengan ramuan penyembuh."

Lantas telunjuk kanan Asuna melambai di udara. Terciptalah layar persegi berwarna keunguan dan mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari investarisnya. Lalu disodorkannya pada Naruto.

"Sekarang minumlah ini."

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengambilnya. Diminumnya isi botol itu sampai habis. Sesudah itu, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Memasang wajah yang masih syok.

"Aku... Kalah... Dari Sasuke. Sasuke berhasil mengalahkanku. Hanya... Baru dialah yang mengalahkan aku untuk pertama kalinya di SAO ini... Aku masih belum percaya akan semua ini."

Asuna menatap Naruto dengan lirih. Tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiri Naruto. Kepala Naruto terangkat dan melihat ke arah wajah Asuna.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu wajar, kan? Kalah ataupun menang dalam sebuah duel. Itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa yang terjadi di dunia ini. Adikmu juga mengalami kekalahan saat melawan ketua KoB. Dia juga sempat syok seperti kamu. Tapi, kamu bisa menenangkannya dan berkata kalau itu tidak apa-apa. Apa kamu masih mengingatnya?"

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Dia terdiam beberapa detik. Kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, aku ingat."

"Karena itu, aku mau kamu kembali seperti biasanya. Menjadi Naruto yang dingin, cuek, berkepribadian ganda, dan menyebalkan. Itulah yang kumau."

Senyuman manis terukir di wajah Asuna. Membuat rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipi Naruto.

GREP!

Asuna merangkul lehernya sehingga kepalanya bersandar di bahu kiri Asuna. Merasakan wangi lembut yang menenangkan pikirannya. Membuatnya tersenyum simpul seraya berkata lembut.

"Terima kasih, Asuna."

Dia pun membalas pelukan Asuna. Memeluknya dengan erat. Hatinya merasa lebih lega setelah bersama Asuna seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya mereka tiba di rumah pohon di lantai 22. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin dikatakan Asuna, tapi ia tak mampu mengatakannya, seakan ada batu koral yang tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

Ketika Asuna dan Naruto memasuki kamar mereka, cahaya merah matahari terbenam sudah mengalir masuk melalui jendela. Asuna akhirnya berhasil berbicara dengan suara gemetar kepada Naruto, yang sudah tampak seperti siluet jingga karena cahaya matahari.

"Naruto-kun, apa kamu menginginkan sesuatu? Misalnya menu makan malam ini. Nanti aku akan membuatkannya spesial untukmu."

Setelah terdiam lama, siluet itu pun mengangguk pelan. Dia berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Iya... Aku ingin makan sandwich pedas buatanmu yang enak itu. Jadi, tolong buatkan ya," jawab Naruto tersenyum simpul."Terus... Aku harus kembali mulai menyelesaikan game ini lagi secepat mungkin... Beberapa teman sudah mengirim pesan padaku untuk membantu mereka menyelesaikan lantai 75..."

"Benar juga..."

Sebenarnya, Asuna sudah cukup lama cuti dari kegiatan guild-nya. Membuatnya hampir melupakan misi clearing itu. Setidaknya dia ingin kembali ke garis depan untuk menyelesaikan lantai 75.

Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

Dia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya hanya untuk Naruto. Bersama Naruto setiap hari. Dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto. Walaupun apa yang terjadi, dia harus tetap berada di samping Naruto.

Dibelitnya tangan kanan Naruto dengan erat, bersama Naruto, menatap keluar jendela. Di mana pemandangan sore yang indah tampak terlukiskan di luar sana.

"Tapi... Aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu sebelum benar-benar kembali bertarung di garis depan. Aku tidak sanggup berpisah denganmu."

Tatapan Naruto berputar ke arah Asuna. Di mana kepala Asuna menyandar di bahu kanannya.

"Jadi, kamu mau cuti berapa hari lagi?"

"Kira-kira seminggu lagi."

"Ah, itu semakin lama, tahu. Aku ingat-ingat kamu sudah cuti hampir dua minggu. Pasti ketua KoB akan memarahimu nanti."

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak peduli."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya."

Naruto tersenyum simpul. Dia berbalik badan dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Asuna. Asuna melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari tangan kanan Naruto. Dia memandang wajah Naruto yang terlihat lembut.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita habiskan waktu sebelum kita kembali ke garis depan. Kita akan pergi ke semua lantai di sini. Kita akan berpetualang seperti tadi siang. Kamu mau, kan?"

Dengan cepat, Asuna mengangguk. Bersamaan kedua pipinya dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Aku mau."

Naruto tersenyum. Asuna juga tersenyum. Bersamaan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Asuna. Sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara wajah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara, di rumah pohon yang ditempati Sinon dan Kirito, bersebelahan dengan rumah Naruto dan Asuna. Terlihat dua penghuninya sedang bercengkerama di dekat jendela ruang utama. Mereka berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Menyaksikan pemandangan sore yang indah ini.

"Hmm... kakakmu tidak apa-apa, kan? Dia kalah sewaktu berduel dengan musuh bebuyutannya. Aku tidak percaya kakakmu yang begitu hebat, bisa dikalahkan oleh orang itu."

Sinon mengucapkannya dengan nada khawatir. Sedangkan Kirito hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, yang penting kakak tidak apa-apa. Untung saja orang itu tidak membunuhnya. Syukur sekali ya."

"Berarti orang itu berlevel sama dengan kakakmu. Mereka sama-sama tangguh."

"Iya. Sepertinya begitu. Tapi, kata Asuna, dia memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyeimbangi kakak. Kemampuan skill pedangnya juga hebat karena dia memakai pedang sejenis samurai. Pasti skill yang dia gunakan adalah skill kelas pedang samurai."

"Oh... Seperti pedang katana yang dipakai Klein."

"Ya. Mungkin."

"Hmm... Aku penasaran tentang orang yang bernama Sasuke itu. Kalau aku bertemu dengan orangnya, sudah pasti, aku akan menantangnya berduel juga. Untuk mengukur sampai sejauh mana skill pedang yang dia miliki."

"Jangan harap seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengizinkannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Ah...," Sinon mengerutkan keningnya dan sedikit ternganga."Jangan bilang kalau kamu akan cemburu pada laki-laki seperti itu."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku cemburu! Tapi, aku cuma..."

Tiba-tiba...

BRUUUUSH!

Kedua pipi Kirito memerah ketika mendapati Sinon mencium pipi kanannya. Sehingga membuat Kirito membatu di tempat.

SIIIIING!

Hening.

Keheningan melanda tempat itu. Mereka terdiam di antara satu sama lainnya.

Setelah itu, Kirito memegang pipi kanannya yang telah dicium oleh Sinon. Kedua pipinya masih memerah.

"Hehehe...," Sinon tertawa kecil dengan rona merah tipis di dua pipinya."Besok pagi, kita pergi ke arah timur laut lantai ini. Untuk menyelidiki fenomena hantu di sana."

Kirito mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya bengong seperti orang bodoh begitu.

"I-Iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan siapkan makan malam dulu."

Dengan langkah ringan, gadis imut seperti kucing itu pergi menuju dapur. Dia menghilang di balik salah satu pintu. Kepergiannya meninggalkan Kirito yang masih terpaku. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Kirito tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Sinon. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Selesai.**

 **Scene battle antara Naruto dan Sasuke ini dibantu sama teman saya, Mahmud Khem atau si hitam. Terima kasih ya Mahmud atas bantuanmu. ^^**

 **Chapter depan, barulah Yui muncul yang akan ditemukan oleh Kirito dan Sinon. Membuat mereka berpetualang bersama Naruto dan Asuna. Yui menganggap mereka adalah orang tuanya. Di mana dia menyebut papa Kito, Mama Cinon, Papa Narto, dan Mama Auna. Hehehe... kayak anak kecil berumur 5 tahun.**

 **Ya... Begitulah di chapter 15 nanti. Agak berbeda dari canonnya. Ini hasil permintaan dari yang merequest.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih ya.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Senin, 19 September 2016**

 **Mau mereview?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JAWABAN REVIEW:**

 **m ucup90: terima kasih banyak.**

 **Oh gitu ya. Entahlah. Gak tau juga ada season 2-nya kalau udah tamat nanti. Lihat dulu deh pastinya.**

 **Realpush Neo: ini, next.**

 **Seneal: hmmm... Benar juga ya. Ntar saya perbaiki.**

 **firdaus minato: oke. Boleh aja kok request lagi kalau fic ini udah tamat.**

 **Riki Ryugasaki: iya ya. Yui tetap jadi anak kirito.**

 **Neko Twins Kagamine: terima kasih ya. Chapter 14 udah update kok.**

 **Watanabe Kazuma Hiroyuki: oke. Lanjut nih.**

 **Stephen Porzingis: lanjut kok.**

 **yellow flash115: iya, lanjut...**

 **Rini: ini udah lanjut kok.**

 **Uchiha Namikaze venom: oke next.**

 **Arkser537: terima kasih, lanjut kok.**

 **Realpush Neo: oke. Yui memang jadi anak kirito dan sinon kok.**

 **Oh, gitu ya. Saya maunya Dark Repulser buat Naruto sih. Tapi, nggak apa-apalah. Namanya juga fanfic.**

 **Oke, lanjut kok.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Senin, 19 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter kali ini sangat panjang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Kirito dan Sinon pergi menyelidiki fenomena hantu di sebelah timur laut di lantai 22. Mereka pergi hanya berdua saja tanpa bersama Naruto dan Asuna.

Sang kakak dan istrinya sedang pergi berpetualang ke lantai lain. Sehingga mereka tidak bisa ikut menemani Kirito dan Sinon.

Sekitar jam 12 siang, Kirito dan Sinon sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju. Sebuah hutan yang lebat dan rimbun, di mana fenomena hantu muncul seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang di desa itu.

"Jadi, di sini ya, Sinon?"

Menganggukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam tangan Kirito, Sinon mengangkat kepalanya untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru yang ada di tempat itu.

Pada saat itu...

SET!

Jauh di dalam rimbunnya dan gelapnya hutan, meskipun masih tengah hari, pada jarak Kirito dan Sinon, sesuatu yang putih mengintip mereka dari sisi batang pohon konifer.

Diserang oleh rasa penasaran, Sinon merasakan adanya kehadiran seseorang yang asing. Bahkan jika tidak selevel dengan Kirito, skill persepsi milik Sinon yang telah disempurnakan melalui pengalaman. Menggunakan skill tersebut, dia bisa meningkatkan kejelasan apa pun ketika ia menfokuskan sesuatu.

Sesosok putih tampak berkibar tertiup angin. Itu bukan tanaman. Atau batu. Tapi kain. Atau dengan rincinya, itu adalah gaun satu setel dengan garis-garis yang berbeda. Mengintip keluar gaun tersebut adalah dua buah kaki.

Gadis itu masih berdiri. Seperti orang-orang desa menjelaskan fenomena hantu itu pada Sinon, seseorang asing itu adalah seorang gadis muda yang mengenakan gaun satu setel yang berwarna putih, tidak bergerak, ia diam-diam menatap Sinon dan Kirito.

Merasa terpaku karena kaget, Sinon entah bagaimana berhasil membuka mulutnya. Dia membisikkan sesuatu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ki... Kirito, di sana."

Kirito segera mengikuti arah tatapan Sinon. Segera, dia juga membeku.

"I-Ini pasti bohongan..."

Gadis itu tidak bergerak. Berdiri kira-kira sepuluh meter dari mereka, tatapannya tertuju pada Sinon dan Kirito. Pada saat itu, Sinon menguatkan dirinya sendiri, berpikir bahwa ia pasti akan pingsan jika gadis itu datang lebih dekat.

Tubuh gadis itu bergoyang-goyang. Seperti boneka mekanis yang telah kehabisan tenaga, ia jatuh ke tanah. Sebuah bunyi ringan terdengar.

BRUK!

"Itu ..."

Saat itu, Kirito menyipitkan matanya.

"Tidak mungkin itu hantu!"

Dia pun berlari sambil berteriak.

"Tu-Tunggu, Kirito!"

Meskipun permohonan untuk berhenti dari Sinon yang tertinggal, Kirito bergegas menuju gadis yang jatuh itu, bahkan tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Ya ampun!"

Sinon berdiri dan mengejarnya. Meski hatinya sedikit gemetar, ia belum pernah mendengar tentang hantu yang bisa pingsan dan jatuh. Itu tidak mungkin kecuali pemain.

Terlambat beberapa detik, setelah mencapai tempat teduh di bawah pohon konifer, Sinon menemukan gadis itu sudah tertidur dalam lengan Kirito. Gadis itu masih tak sadarkan diri.

Matanya, ditutupi oleh bulu mata yang panjang, tangan lemahnya tergantung lurus ke bawah. Menatap dengan sungguh-sungguh atas sosoknya yang memakai gaun, dan Sinon memastikan kembali jika itu tidak tembus pandang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Hmm..."

Kirito berbicara, mengintip ke wajah gadis itu.

"Nah, sejujurnya.. kita tidak perlu bernapas di dunia ini, begitu pun detak jantung."

Dalam SAO, fungsi gerak manusia dapat dibuat, tetapi dihilangkan. Hal ini memungkinkan kita untuk menarik nafas, bersama dengan sensasi udara yang berhembus melalui saluran pernafasan, tetapi avatar tidak perlu bernapas secara sadar dan tidak akan melakukannya.

Demikian juga detak jantung, meskipun detak jantung terasa semakin kencang melalui ketegangan dan kegembiraan, tidak mungkin untuk merasakan yang lain.

"Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak menghilang... Jadi, kurasa dia masih hidup. Tapi ini... Jelas saja aneh..."

Setelah Sinon selesai berkomentar, Kirito memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Dia tidak mungkin hantu, berhubung aku bisa menyentuhnya seperti ini. Tapi kursornya... Masih belum muncul..."

"Ah..."

Sinon sekali lagi mengkonsentrasikan penglihatannya ke badan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun, kursor berwarna akan segera muncul ketika objek di Aincrad, seperti player, monster, maupun NPC ketika ditargetkan, tidak terjadi di saat ini. Itu fenomena yang tidak pernah terjadi sampai sekarang.

"Apakah mungkin bug, atau semacam itu?"

"Mungkin benar. Dalam situasi seperti ini, seseorang biasanya menghubungi GM di permainan online lain, tapi tidak ada GM dalam SAO... Tetap saja, bukan kursornya saja. Untuk seorang pemain, dia masih sangat muda."

Itu benar. Tubuh yang ditahan Kirito luar biasa kecil. Dia tidak terlihat lebih tua dari 10 tahun. Seharusnya ada batasan usia ketika menyeting Nerve Gear, sebelum bisa sign up, melarang anak kecil, mungkin di bawah 13 tahun, untuk bisa menggunakannya.

Sinon mengulurkan tangannya dengan lembut, mengusap dahi gadis itu. Rasanya agak dingin dan halus saat disentuh.

"Mengapa.. Ada gadis semuda ini di dalam SAO..?"

Menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, Kirito berbicara saat ia bangkit berdiri.

"Untuk saat ini, kita tidak bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri. Kita harus menemukan sesuatu ketika dia bangun. Ayo, kita membawanya kembali bersama kita!"

"Ya, Itu benar."

Kirito berdiri sambil membawa gadis itu di tangannya. Sinon dengan santai menoleh ke sekitarnya, namun tidak mampu menemukan apapun selain tunggul kayu besar yang busuk, dia tidak berhasil mengetahui alasan keberadaan gadis itu di daerah ini.

Mereka berlari hampir di sepanjang jalan, tapi gadis itu tidak sadar, bahkan setelah mereka keluar dari hutan dan kembali ke rumah. Meletakkan gadis itu di tempat tidur Sinon dan menyelimutinya, pasangan itu duduk, berdampingan, di tempat tidur yang berdekatan milik Kirito.

Ada keheningan sesaat di udara, sebelum Kirito dengan santai memecah kesunyian.

"Nah, ada satu hal yang kita bisa yakin, yaitu bahwa dia bukan NPC karena kita bisa membawanya ke sini."

"Ya... itu benar."

NPC di bawah kendali sistem memiliki posisi tetap mereka masing-masing serta rentang koordinat tertentu dan dengan demikian, tidak dapat dipindahkan sesuai dengan keinginan pemain. Jika pemain mencoba menyentuh atau memegang mereka, jendela laporan pelecehan akan muncul dalam hitungan detik, memberi pemain kejutan menyakitkan dan melempar mereka pergi.

Mengangguk ringan setuju dengan pendapat Sinon, dilanjutkan dengan potongan oleh Kirito.

"Juga, hal seperti itu tidak mungkin awal mula terjadinya suatu quest. Jika pembukaan suatu quest, maka jendela quest seharusnya akan muncul begitu kita menyentuhnya… Dengan kata lain, anak ini pastilah seorang pemain yang tersesat... Atau setidaknya, pasti ada kesimpulan yang masuk akal."

Menggeser tatapannya ke tempat tidur secara cepat, Kirito melanjutkan pemikirannya.

"Tidak memiliki kristal, mungkin tidak khawatir tentang cara berkelana, aku yakin dia tidak pernah berani keluar menuju field, dan hanya menetap di Starting City. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia datang sejauh ini ke suatu tempat seperti ini, namun di Starting City, kita mungkin menemukan seseorang yang mengenalinya... Mungkin juga kita bisa menemukan orang tuanya atau pengasuhnya."

"Ya. Aku berpikir seperti itu juga. Aku tidak percaya bahwa anak sekecil ini berkeliaran sendiri. Dia seharusnya datang bersama keluarganya atau seorang seperti itu... Meskipun, aku berharap mereka aman."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan kesulitan, Sinon berbalik dan menghadap Kirito.

"Hei, gadis ini akan bangun, kan?"

"Ah. Jika dia belum menghilang, dia seharusnya masih mengenakan Nerve Gear. Kondisinya pasti tidak jauh berbeda dengan tidurnya. Itulah mengapa, cepat atau lambat, dia akan bangun... Aku yakin."

Menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat, kata-kata Kirito penuh dengan harapan.

Karena Sinon bangun, dia berlutut di depan tempat tidur di mana si gadis sedang tertidur, dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan dengan lembut membelai kepala si gadis tersebut.

Dia memang gadis yang cantik. Dibandingkan dengan anak-anak, kehadirannya bisa dikatakan lebih menyerupai seorang peri. Kulitnya mirip dengan batu pualam, halus dan putih bersih. Rambut panjang hitamnya yang berkilau elegan, dan wajahnya yang enak dipandang, tanpa keraguan, dia akan mempesona jika telah membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

Kirito juga lebih mendekat, menurunkan tubuhnya di samping Sinon. Menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan membelai rambut si gadis dengan ragu–ragu.

"Dia tidak terlihat berusia sepuluh tahun... Mungkin sekitar delapan tahun?"

"Seharusnya sekitar segitu... Dia pemain termuda yang pernah aku temui."

"Benar. Aku bertemu beast tamer perempuan sebelumnya, namun tampaknya dia berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun."

Mendengar sesuatu yang belum pernah dia dengar, secara naluri Sinon menatap Kirito.

"Hmm, jadi kamu memiliki teman imut seperti itu, hah?"

"Ah, kami hanya bertukar email hingga sekarang dan... Ti-tidak, Cuma itu, tidak ada hal lain!"

"Aku heran. Kirito itu menyebalkan."

Sinon berbalik dengan wajah yang sangat sewot. Dia cemburu.

Karena merasa pembicaraan telah menuju arah yang aneh, Kirito berdiri dan berbicara.

"Ah, sudah tengah hari nih. Ayo kita makan siang!

"Tentang cerita itu, aku akan memastikan bahwa kamu harus menjelaskan semua detailnya di lain hari, oke."

Melototi Kirito sekali lagi, Sinon juga berdiri, tertawa karena dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, mari kita makan. Aku akan membuatkan teh."

"Aku tunggu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari di musim dingin dilalui dengan damai, bahkan ketika langit memerah karena matahari terbenam di ufuk timur, si gadis masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ketika menutup tirai dan menyalakan lampu di dinding, Kirito telah kembali dari perjalanannya ke desa. Menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, dia gagal menemukan petunjuk tentang si gadis.

Tidak dalam kondisi menyenangkan untuk menikmati makan malam untuk memilih sepasang sop atau roti, lalu Kirito memulai berusaha setelah melihat berbagai macam koran yang dia bawa.

Meskipun disebut koran, namun tidak seperti koran yang ada di dunia nyata di mana lembaran kertas diikat secara bersamaan, namun sebaliknya, merupakan selembar perkamen yang ukurannya mirip dengan majalah. Koran ini dapat digambarkan seperti sistem layar jendela, dan dengan mengeditnya seperti website, dapat digunakan untuk mengatur serta menampilkan informasi yang telah dikumpulkan.

Isi korannya juga mirip dengan situs walkthrough game yang diatur oleh pemain, yang terdiri dari: berita, petunjuk bagi pemula, FAQs, daftar item, dan sebagainya. Di samping itu, ada juga bagian Hilang & Temukan / Q&A, di mana mata Kirito tertuju. Dia berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan jika ada seseorang yang mencari seorang anak perempuan. Tetapi...

"...Tidak ada, eh..."

"Tidak ada, hah...?"

Menghabiskan sepuluh menit melihat seluruh isi koran, dua kali melihat lagi dan akhirnya merilekskan ketegangan yang ada di bahu Kirito. Tak ada yang biasa dia lakukan hingga si gadis terbangun dan menjelaskan seluruh kejadiannya.

"Ternyata memang tidak ada informasi tentang gadis itu."

Kirito menatap Sinon yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?"

"Entahlah."

"Ah, ya sudahlah... Aku akan membereskan meja makan dulu."

Gadis berambut hitam pendek itu, bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu dia bergegas membereskan meja. Kirito pun memperhatikannya.

'Ah, sebaiknya aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Naruto-Aniki-sama. Mudah-mudahan Aniki-sama bisa membantuku untuk mencari pengasuh gadis kecil itu,' batin Kirito sambil memunculkan jendela akun miliknya. Berniat mengirim pesan pada sang kakak.

Setelah itu...

Pada malam yang biasa, Kirito dan Sinon akan terjaga hingga larut malam dan berbincang–bincang, bermain game, bahkan berjalan–jalan di malam hari, atau aktifitas tak terhitung lainnya yang jarang mereka lakukan, tapi keduanya tidak dalam mood untuk melakukan hal-hal itu di malam ini.

"Sepertinya satu hari telah terlewat."

"Hm. Aku kira juga begitu."

Sinon merespon kata–kata Kirito dengan anggukan.

Mematikan lampu yang berada di ruang tamu, mereka berdua menuju ke dalam kamar tidur.

Karena si gadis menempati salah satu tempat tidur, salah satu dari Kirito atau Sinon harus tidur harus tidur satu sama lain— ya, hal seperti itu sudah pernah dilakukan setiap malam, tapi — dan mereka berdua cepat-cepat berganti pakaian tidur.

Lampu di kamar tidur juga dipadamkan, dan keduanya berbaring ke kasur.

Kirito benar–benar memiliki beberapa skill unik dan aneh. Namun, skill mudah tidur tampaknya termasuk ke dalam skill aneh yang dimilikinya. Ketika Sinon mempunyai mood untuk mengobrol, dia berbalik ke arah kirito, dan telah terdengar suara nafas ketika tidur.

"Ya ampun."

Sedikit bergumam atas ketidakterimaannya, Sinon berbalik ke sisi lain, menghadap kasur di mana si gadis kecil masih tertidur. Dalam pucatnya malam, si gadis berambut hitam masih tetap tertidur seperti sebelumnya. Meskipun Sinon belum pernah melakukan upaya nyata untuk mengungkap masa lalu si gadis ini, pikirannya secara perlahan memikirkan ke arah itu ketika Sinon tetap menatap si gadis.

Jika si gadis ini tinggal dengan pengasuhnya sampai sekarang, seperti orang tua ataupun saudaranya, hal itu masih baik. Tetapi, jika kasusnya bahwa dia datang ke dunia ini sendiri dan menghabiskan dua tahun dalam ketakutan dan pengasingan, untuk anak usia delapan atau sembilan tahun, hari–hari itu pastilah tidak menyenangkan. Jika gadis ini dalam situasi seperti itu, dia mungkin tidak biasa mempertahankan kewarasannya.

Mungkinkah? Sinon memperkirakan kesimpulan terburuk. Mungkin, alasan mengapa dia berkeliaran di tengah hutan dan tak sadarkan diri karena beberapa alasan yang disebabkan kondisi mentalnya. Tentunya, tidak ada psikoterapi dalam Aincrad, juga tidak ada sistem administrator untuk hal seperti itu. Prediksi paling optimis untuk menyelesaikan game ini masih setengah tahun lagi setidaknya, dan tidak bisa dicapai hanya oleh usaha Sinon, Kirito, Asuna dan Naruto saja. Berdasarkan fakta, keempatnya masih absen dari garis depan, jumlah pemain pada level yang setingkat dengan mereka akan berkurang empat, serta menciptakan party yang seimbang pasti juga lebih sulit.

Terlepas dari seberapa dalam penderitaan yang dilalui gadis ini, Sinon tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyelamatkannya. Menyadari hal itu, Sinon merasakan sakit dalam dadanya. Dia secara sadar berpindah ke sisi si gadis kecil yang masih tidur.

Membelai rambut si gadis untuk sesaat, Sinon berbalik secara lembut untuk menyelimuti dan berbaring di sampingnya. Dengan kedua tangannya, Sinon memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan erat. Meskipun gadis tersebut tidak bergerak bahkan satu inci pun, ekspresinya telihat tampak nyaman, lalu Sinon berbisik secara pelan.

"Selamat malam. Pasti akan menyenangkan jika kamu segera bangun besok..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bermandikan cahaya pagi, sebuah nada merdu terdengar dalam kesadaran Sinon yang masih mengantuk. Suara itu adalah suara jam alarm dengan nada yang memainkan oboe. Berada dalam sensasi di ujung bangunnya, Sinon menikmati melodi tersebut, entah mengapa berisi bernostalgia. Belum lama ini, gema menyegarkan yang berasal dari instrument senar dan klarinet saling berkaitan satu sama lain, bersamaan suara senandung samar. Senandung?

Sinon bukanlah orang yang bersenandung. Dia pun membuka matanya.

Dalam pelukannya, kelopak mata si gadis berambut hitam masih tertutup. Namun, dia bersenandung bersamaan dengan melodi yang berasal dari jam alarm milik Sinon.

Si gadis bahkan tidak melewatkan satupun nada. Bagaimanapun, hal itu mustahil. Karena Sinon mengatur alarm tersebut hanya untuk didengarkan olehnya saja, tak mungkin orang lain dapat menghafal nada seperti bernyanyi bersamaan melodi di dalam pikirannya.

Setidaknya, Sinon memilih untuk mengesampingkan keraguan tersebut untuk saat ini.

Dibandingkan itu...

"Ki- Kirito! Ya ampun, Kirito!"

Tanpa bergerak satu inci pun, dia memanggil Kirito yang sedang tertidur di kasur belakang.

Ada tanda dari Kirito yang bergumam sedikit yang menandakan dia terbangun.

"...Selamat pagi. Ada sesuatu?"

"Cepat, ke sini!"

Terdengar derit lantai kayu. Mengganti tatapannya pada Sinon yang berada di kasur, Kirito membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan segera.

"Dia bernyanyi...!?"

"Y-Ya..."

Sinon secara pelan mengguncangkan si gadis dengan kedua tangannya dan memanggilnya.

"Hei, bangun... buka matamu."

Si gadis menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Segera, bulu matanya yang panjang bergetar lemah dan perlahan terangkat.

Dengan matanya yang berair, dia mengintip langsung ke dalam mata Sinon, tepat sebelum melihat Sinon. Berkedip beberapa kali, dia hampir membuka bibirnya yang sedikit kecil dan tak berwarna.

"Aa... Uu..."

Suara si gadis terdengar, seperti perak yang sedikit bergetar, sebuah suara yang indah. Sinon berdiri, masih memegang si gadis. "Syukurlah, kamu akhirnya bangun. Apakah kamu mengetahui sesuatu? Ya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Ketika berbicara seperti itu, si gadis tetap terdiam setelah beberapa detik lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Aku paham... Siapa namamu? Bisakah kamu memberitahunya?"

"N... Nama... Nama.. ku..."

Karena si gadis memiringkan kepalanya, rambut hitamnya yang berkilau jatuh ke pipinya.

"Yu... i. Yui. Itu... Namaku..."

"Oh, Yui-chan? Sungguh nama yang cantik. Aku Sinon. Terus orang itu adalah Kirito."

Karena Sinon berbalik, si gadis yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Yui mengikuti dan menggeser pandangannya. Melihat ke sana kemari di antara Sinon dan Kirito yang setengah membungkuk ke depan, lalu ia membuka mulutnya.

"Ci... Non. Ki... to."

Dengan bibirnya yang goyah, dia berbicara dengan suara terputus-putus. Rasa penasaran Sinon dari malam sebelumnya kembali. Penampilan luar si gadis setidaknya berusia delapan tahun, jika kamu mempertimbangkan waktu yang telah berlalu sejak dia log in, usia sebenarnya seharusnya mencapai usia sepuluh tahun sekarang. Namun, kata-kata gemetar si gadis ini, seolah-olah keluar dari seorang bayi yang baru saja memperoleh kesadaran.

"Hei, Yui-chan. Mengapa kamu berapa di lantai 22? Apakah ayah atau ibumu mungkin, berada di sekitar sini?"

Yui menggerakkan bibirnya ke bawah dan tenggelam dalam diam. Tetap terdiam selama beberapa saat, dia menggelengkan kepalanya ke belakang dan depan.

"Aku tidak... Tahu... Aku tidak... Tahu, apapun..."

Pasangan itu saling memandang antara satu sama lain. Mereka bengong seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN...**

Setelah duduk di kursi pada meja makan dan menawarkan segelas susu manis hangat, si gadis memegang cangkir di dada dengan kedua tangannya lalu meminumnya. Mengawasinya dari sudut matanya, Sinon mendiskusikan situasi ini dengan Kirito dengan jarak terpisah dari si gadis. Bahkan Naruto dan Asuna sudah datang untuk menengok gadis itu atas permintaan Kirito. Mereka berempat saling membicarakan tentang gadis itu.

"Hei, Kirito. Apa yang kamu pikirkan...?" tanya Naruto yang berdiri di samping Kirito.

Kirito menggigit bibirnya dengan ekspresi serius, tapi segera berbicara dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Tampaknya... Dia telah kehilangan ingatannya. Tetapi, dengan reaksi seperti itu... Sepertinya, pikirannya juga mendapat kerusakan atau..."

"Yah... kamu juga berpikir seperti itu, kan? Hmmm..."

"Sial."

Wajah Kirito berubah, tampaknya hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Di dunia ini... Aku telah melihat banyak hal mengerikan... Tapi, hal ini... yang paling buruk. Ini terlalu kejam..."

Melihat mata Kirito berair, ketiganya tertegun bersamaan. Sinon merasakan sesuatu yang meledak dari dadanya.

Menggenggam tangan Kirito, dia berbicara.

"Hal ini pasti akan baik-baik saja kan, Kirito. Jika itu kita, pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan."

"Ya. benar..."

Kirito mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, menepuk tangannya ke pundak Sinon dan kembali ke meja makan. Sinon, Naruto dan Asuna mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pindah ke kursi dengan dentuman, Kirito duduk di samping Yui lalu memulai percakapan dengan suara menyenangkan.

"Ah, Yui-chan... Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Yui?"

Mengangkat mukanya dari cangkir, Yui mengangguk.

"Aku mengerti. Lalu, Yui bisa memanggilku, Kirito."

"Ki... To."

"Itu, Kirito. Ki, ri, to."

"..."

Yui memasang ekspresi rumit dan tetap terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"...Kiito."

Kirito tersenyum lebar dan meletakkan tangannya di kepala Yui.

"Mungkin itu sedikit sulit. Kamu bisa memanggilku dengan nama lain yang lebih mudah kamu inginkan."

Yui sekali lagi terdiam untuk sementara waktu. Dia tidak mengaduk isi gelasnya sedikitpun, bahkan ketika Sinon mengambil cangkir dari atas meja dan mengisi kembali dengan susu. Naruto dan Asuna duduk di sisi meja yang lain. Mereka sudah dikenalkan Kirito pada Yui, beberapa menit yang lalu.

Cukup lama menunggu, Yui menaikkan wajahnya perlahan dan menatap Kirito, dengan takut- takut, dia membuka mulutnya.

"...Papa Kito."

Lalu, Yui berbalik ke arah Sinon dan berbicara.

"Cinon adalah... Mama," Yui melihat ke arah Naruto dan Asuna."Nato juga Papa. Auna juga Mama. Aku punya dua Papa dan dua Mama."

Asuna tak bisa mengendalikan gemetarannya. Dia tidak tahu jika gadis ini salah paham jika Naruto, Kirito, Sinon dan Asuna adalah orang tua sebenarnya, atau mungkin bahwa orang tuanya tidak ada di dunia ini sama sekali, dan dia menginginkan keduanya. Tapi, sebelum berurusan dengan kecurigaan tersebut, Asuna dengan panik mencoba untuk menahan perasaan yang mengisi hatinya dan mencoba untuk keluar, lalu Asuna mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Betul... Ini Mama, Yui-chan."

Mendengar itu, Yui tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. Di bawah rambutnya yang lurus, matanya yang berseri tanpa ekspresi, dan dalam waktu singkat, warna tampaknya telah kembali ke wajahnya seperti boneka.

"...Mama Auna!"

Melihat lengan yang terentang ke arahnya, Asuna merasakan sakit di dalam dadanya.

"Uu..."

Dengan sungguh-sungguh menahan air mata yang akan keluar, Asuna entah bagaimana berhasil untuk mempertahankan senyumnya. Dia membawa Yui dari atas kursi dan memeluknya, Asuna meneteskan sebuah air mata yang terisi dengan berbagai macam emosi, lalu menetes di pipinya.

Semua orang melihatnya dengan perasaan terharu. Tersenyum hangat antara satu sama lainnya.

"Yui... Anak yang sangat manis," sahut Naruto.

"Iya, Aniki-sama benar."

"Kalau begitu, kita punya anak bersama-sama..."

"Dan kita akan menjaganya sebelum menemui pengasuhnya."

"Ya."

Kakak beradik itu mengangguk bersamaan. Sedangkan Sinon juga menghapus tetesan air bening yang keluar dari pelupuk dua matanya karena merasa senang bisa memiliki seorang anak.

Setelah selesai meminum susu hangat dan menghabiskan roti kecil miliknya, Yui tampaknya telah mengantuk sekali lagi, karena kepalanya bergoyang kesana-kemari sambil duduk di atas kursi.

Melihat tingkah laku si gadis sambil duduk di sisi lain meja, Asuna mengusap matanya dengan tangannya lalu melihat ke arah Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"A-Aku..."

Meskipun membuka mulutnya, Asuna tak bisa membentuk kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan..."

Naruto menatap Asuna dengan mata iba, tapi segera berbicara dengan suara mendesah.

"Aaaaah... Hingga anak ini mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, kamu ingin tinggal dan menjaganya, kan? Aku mengerti... Perasaan tersebut. Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama... Hal ini sungguh menyakitkan... Jika kita melakukannya, kita tidak bisa kembali untuk menyelesaikan game sementara waktu, dan dengan hal tersebut, waktu untuk membebaskan anak ini juga akan tertunda..."

"Ya... Itu semua benar..."

Menyandarkan dirinya ke samping, Asuna mulai berpikir. Bukannya melebih-lebihkan, tapi kehadiran Naruto sebagai seorang clearing player berada di atas rata-rata, dia menyediakan peta perjalanan di dalam area labirin dengan jumlah di atas rata-rata guild terkemuka sambil menjadi seorang solo player. Sementara merencanakan hal tersebut hanya terlewat beberapa minggu karena bulan madu setelah menikah, memonopoli Naruto oleh dirinya sendiri seperti ini cukup membuatnya merasa sedikit bersalah.

"Untuk sekarang, mari lakukan apa yang kita bisa."

Melihat ke arah Yui yang telah tertidur, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. Kirito dan Sinon yang duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, ikut mendengarkan apa yang akan disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Pertama-tama, mari pergi ke Starting City dan lihat apakah kita bisa menemukan orang tua atau saudaranya. Dengan kehadirannya sebagai pemain, aku yakin setidaknya ada sekelompok orang yang mengenalinya."

"..."

Hal itu sebuah kesimpulan yang alami. Namun, Asuna menyadari perasaannya yang tidak ingin berpisah dari gadis ini. Ini adalah kehidupan di mana ia bisa hidup berduaan dengan Naruto, yang mana pernah ia impikan, tapi entah mengapa, Asuna tidak keberatan jika hidup bertiga bersama Yui. Tentunya Yui lebih berhak tinggal bersama Kirito dan Sinon karena mereka berdua yang menemui Yui. Tapi, hal ini mungkin disebabkan karena Asuna merasa jika Yui bisa menjadi putri dari Naruto dengannya. Mendapat pikiran seperti itu, Asuna terkejut dan kembali pada kesadarannya, dan tersipu.

"...? Kenapa sih?"

"Bu-Bukan apa-apa!"

Asuna berbalik dari Naruto yang tampak curiga, dan mengguncangkan kepalanya ke belakang dan depan.

"I-Itu benar. Ketika Yui-chan bangun, mari pergi ke Starting City. Kita juga bisa mencari sesuatu di pojok tanya jawab pada koran ketika dalam perjalanan."

Masih tidak bisa melihat wajah Naruto, Asuna berbicara dengan cepat dan ikut merapikan meja makan dengan tergesa-gesa bersama Sinon. Ketika Sinon melihat ke arah Yui yang tertidur di atas kursi, mungkin ini hanya imajinasinya saja, namun wajah tertidurnya terlihat berbeda dari kemarin, kali ini tampak lebih cerah.

Dipindahkan ke kasur, Yui tertidur sepanjang pagi, dan bertanya-tanya apakah dia kembali koma, Asuna dan Sinon benar-benar khawatir, tapi untungnya, dia terbangun ketika persiapan untuk makan siang telah selesai.

Meskipun memanggang kue buah-buahan yang jarang Asuna buat. Tentunya dibantu Sinon juga. Karena untuk Yui, ketika Yui menduduki tempatnya di meja makan, daripada kue, Yui menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada sandwich penuh mustard yang digigit oleh Kirito dan Naruto. Lalu Naruto memotong sandwich itu hingga menjadi dua.

"Ah, Yui, yang ini benar-benar pedas lho."

"Uu... Yui ingin punya makanan yang sama dimiliki Papa Nato dan Papa Kito."

"Aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu jika Yui telah membuat pilihan. Pengalaman adalah segalanya."

Setelah Naruto menyerahkan sandwich, Yui melebarkan mulut mungilnya dengan sekuat tenaga lalu mengambil gigitan pertama tanpa ragu-ragu.

Kirito, Sinon, Naruto dan Asuna menahan nafas mereka ketika melihatnya mengunyah makanan dengan ekspresi rumit, dan akhirnya Yui berhasil menelannya menuju tenggorokan dengan tegukan lalu berseri riang.

"Yummy."

"Anak ini punya nyali juga."

Kirito tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Yui. Naruto juga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ayo, kita coba tantangan dengan memakan hidangan makan malam yang sangat pedas."

"Ya ampun, jangan terbawa! Tidak mungkin aku membuat makanan seperti itu, Naruto-kun!"

"Aku cuma bercanda kok."

"Huh... Kamu ini...!"

Kedua mata Asuna melotot ke arah Naruto. Naruto cuma cuek saja sambil memakan sandwich pedasnya. Sedangkan Sinon tersenyum lembut melihat Yui.

Tapi, jika mereka menemukan pengasuh Yui di Starting City, orang yang kembali ke sini hanya mereka berempat. Berpikir seperti itu, Asuna merasakan kesepian yang berada di hatinya.

Asuna menatap ke arah Yui yang telah selesai memakan sisa sandwich dan sedang meminum susu dengan tatapan puas, sebelum berbicara.

"Oh, Yui-chan, ayo pergi keluar di sore ini."

"Pergi keluar?"

Menatap lurus ke arah wajah Yui yang kebingungan, Asuna berhenti sejenak, bertanya-tanya bagaimana menjelaskannya ketika Naruto memotong.

"Kita pergi mencari teman-teman Yui."

"Teman... Apa itu?"

Bereaksi atas jawaban tersebut, keempatnya bertukar pandang secara reflek. Ada banyak keganjilan pada "sindrom" yang diderita Yui. Bukan hanya kemunduran mental, sindrom ini lebih memberi kesan bahwa kepingan ingatannya hilang.

Untuk memulihkan kondisinya, menemukan pengasuh sebenarnya pastilah cara terbaik. Mengatakan hal seperti itu pada dirinya sendiri, Asuna menatap Yui lalu menjawab.

"Ya, teman itu adalah orang yang bisa membantu Yui-chan. Sekarang, ayo siap-siap!"

Ekspresi Yui masih menunjukkan sedikit keraguan, namun ia mengangguk lalu berdiri.

Baju putih satu setel yang di kenakan gadis ini memiliki lengan pendek dan terbuat dari bahan tipis, pastilah dingin jika pergi keluar ketika musim dingin seperti ini.

Tentunya, merasa dingin, atau mungkin bisa masuk angin, menderita karena damage, hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi— ya, namun akan lain ceritanya jika kamu telanjang dan pergi ke area dingin, tapi— fakta bahwa seseorang biasanya akan merasa gelisah tidaklah berubah.

Asuna menggerakkan daftar item miliknya, mematerialkan pakaian tebal satu-persatu, dan akhirnya Asuna menemukan sebuah sweater yang cocok untuk Yui, ia mendatanginya lalu tiba-tiba berhenti.

Umumnya, ketika mengequipkan pakaian, seseorang akan memanipulasi equipment melalui jendela status. Baju, cairan dan benda-benda halus lainnya tidak dibuat secara baik di SAO, oleh karena itu, dibandingkan sebuah benda terpisah secara sendiri, pakaian dianggap sebagai bagian dari tubuh itu sendiri.

Menyadari keragu-raguan Asuna, Naruto menanyai Yui.

"Yui, tentang jendela milikmu, dapatkah kamu membukanya?"

Seperti yang diduga, si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ketidaktahuan.

"Ya, coba gerakkan jari pada tangan kananmu. Seperti ini."

Kirito juga ikut menjelaskan dengan cara mengayunkan jarinya, lalu sebuah jendela persegi berwarna ungu muncul di bawah tangannya. Melihat hal itu, Yui meniru gerakan tersebut dengan tangan gemetar, tetapi jendela miliknya tidak terbuka.

"...Seperti dugaanku, ada semacam bug pada sistemnya. Tetapi, tidak bisa membuka jendela status milik sendiri itu masalah serius... Kamu tidak bisa melakukan apapun jika seperti itu."

Karena Kirito menggigit bibirnya, merasa terganggu, Yui yang baru saja melambaikan jari pada tangan kanannya, kini melambaikan tangan kirinya. Tepat pada saat itu, sebuah jendela keunguan muncul di bawah tangannya.

"Jendelanya keluar!"

Di atas Yui yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan, Asuna bertukar pandang dengan ketiga orang itu, yang melihat kembali sambil terkejut. Asuna tak tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Yui-chan, bolehkah aku melihat-lihat?"

Asuna membungkuk dan memandang dengan tajam ke dalam jendela milik Yui.

Bagaimanapun juga, status pemain biasanya tersembunyi untuk semua orang, kecuali pemiliknya, dan apa yang bisa Asuna lihat hanyalah layar sederhana yang kosong.

"Maaf, bolehkah kupegang tanganmu sebentar?"

Asuna memegang tangan Yui dengan tangannya, menggerakkan jari kecilnya, mengklik di sekitar tempat di mana ia pikir tombol visibility mode berada.

Tujuan utama Asuna adalah agar fitur layar jendela segera terlihat keluar dengan efek suara kecil. Biasanya, melihat status orang lain bisa dianggap suatu etika paling buruk, meskipun dalam situasi yang tidak biasa, Asuna mencoba yang terbaik agar bisa melihatnya dan yang terbuka hanya penyimpanan, tetapi...

"A-Apa ini!?"

Memandang untuk kedua kalinya pada bagian atas layar, ia benar-benar kaget.

Bagian atas menu jendela memang terlihat normal, terbagi menjadi tiga bagian. Bagian pengaturan ada di bagian paling atas, nama ditampilkan dalam bahasa inggris bersamaan dengan bar HP dan EXP yang panjang dan tipis, lalu di bawahnya, pada bagian kanan tengah, merupakan bagian equipment figure, sedangkan bagian kiri sisanya merupakan rangkuman dari tombol perintah. Ada begitu banyak contoh desain untuk memodifikasi icon dan semacamnya, tetapi layout default tak bisa diganti. Dengan kata lain, pada bagian paling atas dari jendela milik Yui, hanya nama aneh yang ditampilkan yaitu "Yui-MHCP001", dengan tidak adanya bar HP ataupun bar EXP, dan juga level yang tidak ditampilkan. Meskipun bagian equipment figure ada, jumlah tombol perintah sangat sedikit dari biasanya, hanya ada "Item" dan "Option".

Menyadari Asuna yang terdiam membeku, ketiga anak muda itu juga mendekat dan mengintip ke dalam jendela milik Yui, dan menahan nafas mereka ketika mereka melihat. Yui, yang tidak mengetahui keanehan jendela miliknya, menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apakah ini juga... sebuah bug pada sistem...?"

Sinon bergumam, dan erangan keluar dari tenggorokan Kirito.

"Untuk beberapa alasan... Dibandingkan sebuah bug, tampaknya jendela ini lebih terlihat seperti sebuah desain yang benar-benar awal... Sial, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk lebih kesal karena tidak ada GM sebelumnya, namun hal ini."

"Umumnya, di dalam SAO, jarang ada bug ataupun lag untuk dibicarakan, jadi kita jarang membutuhkan bantuan GM... Aku kira tidak ada gunanya merenung akan masalah ini lagi sekarang..."

Mengangkat bahunya, Asuna menggerakkan jari Yui sekali lagi, membuka penyimpanan. Menempatkan sweater yang ia ambil dari atas meja ke dalamnya, item akan tersimpan kedalam jendela penyimpanan dengan sekejap. Selanjutnya, Asuna menyeret nama sweater menuju menu equipment figure, dan menjatuhkannya di sana.

Bersamaan efek suara yang terdengar seperti sebuah bel, tubuh Yui diselimuti cahaya, menampilkan sweater berwarna pink ke dalam bentuk nyata pada Yui.

"Waah..."

Memperlihatkan ekspresi senang, Yui melebarkan tangannya dan melihat ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Asuna mengikuti, memakai baju yang memiliki warna yang agak mirip dengan celana hitam, dan sepatu merah lalu mengequipkan item tersebut satu sama lain, akhirnya setelah mengembalikan baju satu setel miliknya ke dalam penyimpanan, Asuna menghilangkan jendela miliknya.

Selesai berpakaian, Yui terlihat senang, lalu ia menggosok pipinya dengan sweater lembut dan menarik roknya.

"Sekarang, ayo berangkat!" Kirito sangat bersemangat.

"Aku ikut ya," Sinon juga tampak bersemangat.

"Tentu."

Kirito mengangguk sambil memegang bahu Sinon.

Yui melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Huuum. Papa Nato, gendong."

Menanggapi reaksi Yui yang membuka kedua tangannya tanpa peduli, Naruto dengan malu memberikan senyum masam lalu mengangkat tubuh si gadis. Ketika melakukan itu, ia memandang Asuna lalu berbicara.

"Asuna, dalam masalah ini, bersiaplah untuk bertarung kapanpun. Kita tidak seharusnya pergi ke kota, tetapi... Karena kota itu adalah daerah kekuasaan milik The Army..."

"Hm... lebih baik tidak menurunkan kewaspadaanmu."

Dengan satu anggukan, Asuna mengecek kembali penyimpanan miliknya lalu berjalan menuju pintu dengan Naruto, Sinon, dan Kirito. Pastilah baik jika pengasuh gadis ini berhasil ditemukan, hal ini adalah perasaan jujur milik Asuna, tapi membayangkan membuat party dengan Yui membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman. Mereka baru saja hari ini bertemu, namun tampaknya Yui telah mengambil sebagian hati milik Asuna.

Sebenarnya telah berbulan-bulan berlalu sejak kunjungannya menuju lantai pertama, Starting City.

Merasakan emosi yang komplek dalam hatinya, Asuna masih berdiri di dekat gerbang keluar teleport, menatap plaza yang besar ini dan jalan-jalan membentang di luarnya.

Tentu saja, karena ini adalah kota terbesar dalam Aincrad, membandingkan fasilitas penting untuk berpetualang di sini dengan kota-kota lain, benar-benar tak ada kompetisi di sini. Harga-harga secara umum rendah, dan segala macam penginapan bisa ditemukan disini. Dilihat dari segi efisiensi, kota ini adalah tempat yang paling cocok untuk digunakan sebagai kota awal.

Akan tetapi, jika kamu pergi bersama Asuna, tidak ada seorangpun yang berlevel tinggi tinggal di Starting City hingga sekarang. Penindasan dari "The Army" menjadi salah satunya, tapi mungkin lebih disebabkan karena fakta ketika berdiri di central plaza dan melihat ke atas langit, ia tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

Awal dari semua itu adalah suatu kehendak.

Terlahir dari hubungan dari ayah seorang pebisnis dan ibu seorang sarjana, Asuna —Yuuki Asuna, telah dididik untuk mematuhi harapan orang tuanya sejak pertama kali ia memperoleh kesadaran. Kedua orang tuanya adalah orang yang tanpa ampun jika berurusan dengan mereka, sementara bertindak dengan lembut terhadap Asuna, dan karena itulah, Asuna menjadi khawatir atas reaksi mereka jika ia tidak bisa hidup atas harapan keduanya.

Kakaknya juga mungkin sama. Asuna dan kakaknya telah memilih sekolah privat atas kehendak orang tuanya, dan tanpa hambatan, secara bertahap mereka mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Sejak kakaknya akhirnya mencapai umur untuk diterima di universitas dan meninggalkan rumah, ia hidup tanpa apa-apa dalam pikirannya, tetapi semata-mata hanya hidup untuk memenuhi harapan orang tuanya. Mengambil pelajaran untuk beberapa kegiatan, bersosialisasi dengan teman yang hanya diterima oleh orang tuanya, namun karena ia melalui hidup seperti itu, Asuna akhirnya merasa jika dunianya lama-lama menjadi semakin kecil.

Jika ia terus berjalan pada jalan yang telah ditentukan — masuk ke SMA dan universitas yang telah ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, menikah dengan pasangan yang ditentukan oleh kedua orang tuanya, ia yakin bahwa ia telah terjebak dalam cangkang yang benar-benar sangat keras, meskipun lebih kecil ketika sebelumnya, dan tidak bisa untuk lari darinya. Hal ini adalah ketakutan yang selalu ia derita.

Itulah mengapa, ketika kakaknya telah bekerja di perusahaan yang dikelola ayahnya dan pulang ke rumah, ia berbicara penuh antusias tentang Nerve Gear dan salinan game SAO yang ia peroleh melalui koneksinya, tentang seperti apa dunia "VRMMO" pertama, meskipun Asuna belum pernah memainkan suatu konsol permainan sebelumnya, ia merasakan ketertarikan tentang dunia tersebut.

Tentunya, jika kakaknya menggunakan Nerve Gear di dalam kamarnya, Asuna mungkin akan segera lupa dan tidak akan merasa terganggu tentang suatu hal seperti Nerve Gear. Akan tetapi, karena momen yang tak begitu baik, kakaknya harus pergi dalam perjalanan bisnis keluar negeri pada hari pertama dimulainya SAO, dan begitulah, Asuna akhirnya meminjam Nerve Gear dari kakaknya hanya untuk satu hari karena keinginannya. Merasakan hasrat untuk melihat dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, semua itu penyebabnya...

Lalu, semuanya berubah.

Hingga sekarang, Asuna masih mengingat keisengan pada hari itu, ketika ia berubah dari Asuna menjadi "Asuna", mencari jati dirinya sendiri di jalanan yang tak dikenal, di antara orang-orang yang tak mengenalnya.

Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba setelahnya, ketika dewa kekosongan turun dan mengumumkan tentang game kematian ini, dengan ketidakmungkinan untuk melarikan diri dari dunia ini, hal pertama yang Asuna pikirkan adalah tugas matematika miliknya yang belum ia kerjakan.

Jika ia tidak segera kembali dan mengerjakannya, ia akan dimarahi oleh gurunya pada saat pelajaran. Demi kehidupan Asuna yang telah ia tempuh sejauh ini, pastilah menjadi suatu kegagalan yang tak bisa ia maafkan. Tapi, tentu saja, kerasnya situasi tersebut bukanlah hambatan.

Satu minggu, dua minggu, bahkan tiap hari terlewati dengan santainya, tak ada tanda-tanda adanya bantuan dari luar. Mengasingkan diri sendiri di salah satu penginapan di Starting City, meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, Asuna terus-menerus mengalami kepanikan. Menjerit setiap saat, bahkan memukul tembok ketika ia meratap. Hari tersebut adalah musim salju pada tahun ketiganya di SMP. Ujian sekolahnya akan segera dimulai, dan setelah itu, ujian masuk SMA. Menjadi seorang yang telah tergelincir dari jalan yang ditempuh sama saja merupakan kehancuran bagi hidup Asuna.

Asuna menghabiskan hari-harinya penuh masalah, merasa sangat malu, merasa tak percaya.

Daripada mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh anaknya, orang tua Asuna pasti sangat kecewa atas putrinya yang telah gagal atas ujiannya karena sebuah konsol game. Teman- temannya, daripada bersedih, mungkin mereka mengasihaninya yang di keluarkan dari kelompok mereka, atau mungkin malah mencibirnya.

Ketika ia melalui saat-saat kritis dengan pikiran kelam, Asuna akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan — untuk meninggalkan penginapan. Tidak menunggu untuk diselamatkan, tetapi untuk melarikan diri dari dunia ini dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Untuk menjadi seorang penyelamat yang mengakhiri insiden ini. Tanpa menempuh jalan itu, ia kemungkinan besar tidak akan mampu menahan kehadirannya bersama orang-orang di sekitarnya tak lama lagi.

Asuna menyiapkan beberapa equipment, mengingat seluruh referensi manual, dan menuju ke field. Waktu untuk tidur setiap hari ia batasi selama dua jam, tiga jam, dan sisa waktu miliknya ia kerahkan untuk meningkatkan levelnya. Sebagai hasil menfokuskan kebijakan miliknya dan keinginan kuat untuk menyelesaikan permainan, hal tersebut tidak terlalu lama sebelum ia masuk dalam daftar pemain tingkat atas. Inilah bagaimana si swordswoman yang bersemangat, Asuna "the Flash" terlahir.

Kembali ke masa kini — dua tahun telah berlalu, dan saat ini Asuna telah berusia 17 tahun, ia menatap kembali pada saat-saat itu dengan perasaan pahit. Bukan, tidak hanya ketika waktu permainan ini dimulai. Semua hal yang terjadi sebelumnya, bahwa dirinya hidup dalam dunia yang keras dan sempit, ia teringat bahwa sebagian besar masa lalunya penuh dengan kesedihan.

Asuna rasanya tidak mengerti arti dari "untuk hidup". Semua hal yang pernah ia lakukan hanyalah tentang masa depan yang ideal, pengorbanan masa kini. "Masa kini" adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia untuk mewujudkan masa depan yang sempurna, dan karenanya, dengan hilangnya hal tersebut, tak ada yang tersisa. Hal tersebut menghilang dalam ketiadaan.

Hal tersebut tidaklah baik jika satu sama lain. Menghadapi dunia SAO, ia menyimpulkannya secara serius.

Ia yang mengejar masa depan akan menjadi seorang Asuna yang dulu, maju ke depan untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, sementara ia yang menempel di masa lalu akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang meringkuk di kamar penginapan lantai pertama dan ia yang hidup untuk saat ini akan mencari kesenangan sementara sebagai seorang kriminal.

Tetapi, meskipun berada di dunia ini, ada orang-orang yang menikmati masa kini, membuat suatu kenangan satu sama lain sementara bekerja keras untuk lari dari dunia ini. Seseorang yang mengajarinya adalah si pendekar pedang berambut pirang yang ia temui setahun lalu.

Cara hidupnya — ketika hal itu memasuki pikirannya, warna dari kehidupannya telah berubah.

Sekarang, jika dunia ini adalah dunia nyata, ia merasa seperti bisa untuk menghancurkan cangkang yang menutupi hidupnya. Ia percaya jika ia akan bisa hidup untuk dirinya sendiri.

Selama orang ini berada di sisinya...

Asuna perlahan mendekati Naruto, dengan malu menyembunyikan perasaan terdalamnya sambil menatap jalanan. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan lagi, ketika menatap atap lantai di atasnya kini telah sedikit berkurang.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi seolah-olah ingin menghilangkan pemikiran tadi, Asuna mengintip ke wajah Yui yang masih digendong oleh Naruto. Lalu Kirito dan Sinon berada di samping Naruto.

"Yui-chan, apa kamu memiliki ingatan tentang bangunan- bangunan, atau hal seperti itu?" tanya Asuna.

"Uu..."

Dengan ekspresi rumit, Yui melihat sekeliling pada struktur bangunan, lalu memandang keluar dari plaza, dan akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

"Ya, Starting City memang sangat luas."

Naruto berbicara sambil mengusap kepala Yui.

"Baiklah, suatu hal pasti akan membuatnya teringat sesegera jika kita tetap berkeliling. Ayo, kita cek pusat tempat belanja untuk sekarang ini!" ujar Sinon yang tersenyum.

"Mungkin ada benarnya juga," Kirito mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Sinon.

Mengangguk sepakat, keempatnya mulai berjalan menuju jalan utama di selatan.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia berjalan, Asuna memandang plaza sekali lagi dengan suatu keraguan.

Hanya ada beberapa orang di sekitar.

Gerbang plaza dari Starting City sungguh lebar seperti yang kira, bisa menampung sepuluh ribu pemain dua tahun yang lalu pada acara pembukaan server SAO. Di tengah jalan berbatu adalah tempat kosong dalam bentuk bulat sempurna, terdapat sebuah menara jam yang menjulang tinggi dengan gerbang teleport yang berkedip kebiruan di bagian yang lebih rendah. Bunga-bunga bermekaran ditanam di sekeliling menara, dan dengan elegan, bangku putih berada di antara keduanya. Tidaklah mengherankan jika plaza ini akan penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari tempat untuk istirahat di sore hari. Namun, tak ada orang-orang yang berada di sekitar gerbang ataupun menuju keluar plaza, dan hampir tidak ada orang yang duduk di bangku yang berada di sini.

Untuk jalan utama dari kota lantai atas, gerbang plazanya akan selalu ramai karena para pemain yang sangat banyak. Menggosip, mencari anggota party, berkumpul di toko pinggir jalan, sebagai hasilnya karena orang yang berkumpul sungguh banyak, untuk berjalan saja sungguh menyulitkan, tetapi...

"Hei, Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

Asuna bertanya pada Naruto yang berbalik. Sementara Kirito dan Sinon berjalan di belakang mereka.

"Sekitar berapa jumlah pemain yang berada di lantai pertama saat ini?"

"Hmm, ya... Jumlah pemain yang masih hidup sekitar enam ribu, dan tiga puluh persen di antaranya masih berada di Starting City jika kita menghitung The Army. Jadi, seharusnya jumlah para pemain di bawah angka dua ribu, kan?"

"Menyadari jumlah itu, bukankah menurutmu ada sedikit pemain di sini?"

"Ketika kamu berkata seperti itu... Mungkin mereka hanya berkumpul di sekitar toko?"

Bagaimanapun juga, ketika memasuki jalan utama plaza, bahkan ketika mereka mendekat ke area belanja dengan toko dan gerobak berbaris, jalanan masih tetap sepi. Teriakan-teriakan promosi dari NPC penjaga toko bergema sia-sia melewati jalanan.

Meskipun begitu, keempatnya akhirnya bisa menjumpai seseorang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon besar di tengah jalan, lalu Asuna menghampiri dan mencoba memanggilnya.

"Ah, permisi."

Si pria, menatap ke atas puncak pohon dengan ekspresi yang sangat aneh, dan berbicara tanpa menyesuaikan pandangannya meskipun hal tersebut terlihat mengganggu.

"Ada apa?"

"Hmmm... Di sekitar sini, apakah ada tempat untuk mencari orang hilang?"

Mendengar ucapan tersebut, si pria akhirnya menggeser pandangannya menuju Asuna. Ia memandang wajah Asuna tanpa berbalik.

"Apa, jadi kamu orang luar?"

"Ah, iya. Mungkin... Kami sedang mencari pengasuh dari anak ini..."

Asuna menunjuk Yui, yang masih tertidur sementara di lengan Naruto.

Karena mengenakan seragam sehingga sulit untuk mengetahui tingkat class miliknya, si pria melebarkan matanya sedikit ketika ia memandang sekilas pada Yui, tapi ia segera berpaling ke pandangan awalnya pada puncak pohon.

"...Seorang anak hilang, huh, sungguh jarang terjadi... Pada gereja di sisi lain sungai pada distrik ke tujuh di timur, ada sekelompok pemain anak-anak yang berkumpul dan tinggal di sana, jadi cobalah kalian mencari di sana."

"Te- Terima kasih."

Mendapat informasi yang benar-benar mengejutkan, Asuna menundukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Setelah melakukan hal itu, ia mencoba mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Ah... Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Dan juga, mengapa hanya ada sedikit pemain di sekitar?"

Si pria tersebut hanya membuat senyuman kecil, ia menjawab, tampaknya ia tidak terganggu.

"Info ini mungkin sangat rahasia, atau seperti itulah aku menyebutnya. Baiklah, melihat kamu orang luar... Lihat, kamu bisa melihatnya, kan? Cabang pohon tertinggi yang berada di sana."

Asuna mengikuti arah jari yang ditunjuk oleh pria itu. Cabang-cabang yang menjorok dari pohon yang cukup besar dengan jalan yang cukup jelas berwarna kecoklatan, tapi jika kalau lebih fokus dan menatapnya, bisa melihat beberapa buah berwarna kuning bermunculan dalam bayang-bayang dedaunan.

"Tentunya, karena pohon-pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan adalah objek yang tak bisa dihancurkan, meskipun kamu mencoba menaikinya, kamu tidak akan bisa mendapatkan selembar daunnya sekalipun."

Si pria melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Setiap hari, ada beberapa saat ketika buahnya terjatuh dari pohon... Hanya ada beberapa menit sebelum buah tersebut membusuk lalu menghilang, namun jika kamu tidak melewatkan kesempatan dan berhasil mengambilnya, kamu bisa menjualnya ke NPC dengan harga murah. Belum lagi rasanya sungguh enak."

"Oh."

Untuk Asuna, yang telah menguasai skill memasaknya, berdiskusi tentang bahan-bahan adalah suatu kesenangan tersendiri.

"Sekitar berapa harga buah itu kalau dijual?"

"...Jangan menyebarkan info ini. Setiap satu buah bisa laku lima coll."

"..."

Melihat tatapan bangga si pria, Asuna tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia terkejut karena betapa murahnya harga terebut. Dalam hal ini, bekerja keras dengan bersandar di pohon ini dan menunggu buah terjatuh sepanjang waktu tidaklah sesuai dengan hasil yang didapat.

"Ah, baiklah... Jika seperti itu, sepertinya usahamu sungguh sia-sia, atau lebih tepatnya... Jika kamu mengalahkan satu ekor worm di field, kamu bisa mendapat tiga puluh coll."

Pada saat ia berkata seperti itu, si pria memandang penuh tanya kali ini. Dia tidak menyalahkan Asuna karena tidak benar dalam pikirannya, tetapi ia berbalik menuju Asuna dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa tak jelasnya apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"Kamu serius berkata seperti itu. Jika kamu pergi dan bertarung melawan monster di field... Kamu mungkin akan benar-benar mati, kan?"

"..."

Asuna tak bisa memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Itu karena si pria ini telah berkata, bertarung melawan monster selalu menimbulkan bahaya kematian yang selalu menyertainya. Tetapi, dengan mental Asuna saat ini, hal tersebut hanyalah seperti kekhawatiran akan terjadinya kecelakaan ketika menyeberangi jalan di dunia nyata selama siang dan malam. Tak ada gunanya takut akan hal seperti itu.

Kalaupun inderanya sendiri telah menjadi tumpul karena menghadapi kematian di SAO, atau kalaupun si pria ini menjadi terlalu gugup, Asuna tak bisa menyalahkannya secara tiba - tiba, Asuna masih berdiri tak bergerak. Mungkin, keduanya tak dapat dianggap sebagai pihak yang benar. Pada Starting City, apa yang dikatakan pria ini adalah hal yang umum.

Tak menyadari kondisi mental Asuna yang rumit, si pria melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan, apa ya, alasan mengapa tidak ada orang di sekitar? Itu karena mereka bukan tidak ada di sekitar. Semuanya mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar penginapan. Mereka mungkin bertemu dengan pasukan The Army penagih pajak di siang hari."

"Pe-Penagih pajak... Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Hanya suatu pemerasan dalam cara sopan. Tetap jaga kewaspadaanmu, orang-orang ini tidak akan mengampunimu meskipun kamu orang luar. Oh lihat, tampaknya ada yang jatuh... Cukup sekian obrolan kita kali ini."

Menutup mulutnya, si pria mulai menatap langit secara serius. Asuna dengan cepat menunduk sebagai tanda terima kasih, dan menyadari bahwa Naruto dan dua temannya telah terdiam selama percakapan tadi, berbalik menghadap Asuna.

Di tempat tersebut, adalah sosok Naruto dan Kirito yang fokus menatap buah berwarna kuning dengan tatapan serius, tidak seperti menatap worn di tengah pertarungan. Tampaknya ia bermaksud untuk menunggu buah selanjutnya terjatuh.

"Hentikan tatapan itu, ya ampun!"

"Ta-Tapi kamu lihat, kan? Apakah itu mengganggumu?"

Mencengkeram tenguk Naruto, Asuna mulai berjalan sambil menyeretnya. Sedangkan Sinon juga mulai berjalan sambil menarik tangan Kirito.

"Dasar, baka! Kenapa kamu juga ikut-ikutan, hah?" sembur Sinon yang berwajah sewot.

"Ah, maaf," Kirito kewalahan mengikuti Sinon yang menyeretnya.

Naruto juga kewalahan mengikuti langkah Asuna sembari menggendong Yui.

"Ah, ah... Tunggu, Asuna! Tampaknya buah itu terasa enak..."

Menjewer telinga Naruto, dengan penyesalan yang masih tersisa, Asuna mendorongnya untuk berbalik.

"Dibanding itu, jalan mana yang menuju distrik tujuh di timur? Tampaknya ada pemain-pemain muda yang tinggal di sana, ayo, segera pergi ke sana!"

"Ya..."

Sambil menggendong Yui yang telah benar-benar tertidur, dan berpegang erat padanya, Asuna menatap peta sambil menjaga kecepatan berjalannya di samping Naruto. Kirito dan Sinon mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Karena Yui memiliki tubuh luar sekitar umur sepuluh tahun, menggendongnya seperti ini di dunia nyata akan menyebabkan lengannya capek dalam beberapa menit, namun bersyukurlah karena ada keuntungan dari parameter kekuatan fisiknya, Asuna tidak merasakan berat apapun dibanding guling yang terisi bulu.

Berjalan menuju tenggara melalui jalan-jalan lebar selama sepuluh menit, dan cukup berpapasan dengan orang- orang sebelumnya, mereka akhirnya sampai ke area taman yang luas. Hutan yang luas. Pohon-pohon berdaun dengan warna yang telah berubah, melambaikan kesedihannya karena angin dingin pada musim salju.

"Ayo kita lihat! Tempat ini menunjukkan distrik timur ketujuh pada peta, namun... aku bertanya-tanya di manakah gereja itu sebenarnya?" Sinon yang bertanya.

"Ah, bukankah yang itu?" Kirito menunjuk sesuatu yang jauh.

"Ah, di mana?"

Di balik hutan, membentang di sisi kanan jalan, Asuna melihat menara tinggi yang unik dan kokoh dalam arah pandangan yang ditunjuknya. Pada puncak menara yang beratap biru pucat, sebuah logam ankh terbentuk dengan menyatukan sebuah salib dan lingkaran, bercahaya. Itu adalah sebuah tanda dari gereja. Sebuah bangunan yang berdiri setidaknya satu di setiap kota dan melalui altar di dalamnya, tugas-tugas seperti melenyapkan serangan unik dari monster, "Curse", dan memberkati senjata untuk melawan monsters undead menjadi mungkin. Dalam SAO, di mana komponen berbasis sihir ada, gereja bisa dianggap tempat paling misterius.

Juga, selama coll ditawarkan secara teratur, sebuah ruangan di dalam gereja bisa disewa dan digunakan sebagai pengganti sebuah penginapan.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar."

Asuna tanpa disadari memanggil Naruto dan dua temannya untuk berhenti, ketika ia hampir berjalan menuju gereja tersebut.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak... Mungkin... Jika, kita berhasil bertemu dengan pengasuh Yui di sana, kita akan... Meninggalkan Yui-chan di sini, kan...?"

"..."

Mata biru Naruto melunak penuh simpati terhadap Asuna. Ia menarik tangannya lebih dekat dengan lembut dan merangkul tubuh Asuna bersama Yui yang sedang tertidur.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi bagian darinya. Bagaimana mengatakannya ya...? Dengan kehadiran Yui, rumah kita yang berada di hutan sungguh terasa seperti rumah sesungguhnya... Mungkin, seperti itulah rasanya... Namun, ini tidak seperti kamu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. Jika Yui berhasil mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, ia pasti akan datang dan berkunjung lagi."

"Hm... Betul sih."

Memberi anggukan kecil, Asuna membawa Yui yang masih di lengannya lebih dekat dan sedikit menyentuh pipinya sebelum berjalan ke depan, setelah perasaannya terasa lebih baik.

Bangunan gereja terlihat kecil jika dibandingkan skala kota ini. Gereja tersebut berlantai dua, dengan puncak menara tunggal sebagai simbolnya. Tetapi, ada berbagai macam gereja di dalam Starting City, dan gereja yang ada di dekat gerbang plaza seukuran kastil kecil.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu ganda yang berukuran besar, Asuna mendorong salah satunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menjadi fasilitas umum, suatu gereja pastilah tidak terkunci.

Interior di dalamnya redup, dan hanya ada penerangan dari lilin yang menghiasi altar di depan dan menerangi lantai dari batu. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan pada awalnya.

Memunculkan tubuh bagian atasnya melalui pintu masuk, Asuna memanggil.

"Ah, adakah orang di sini?"

Meskipun suaranya bergema, tak seorangpun terlihat keluar.

"Apakah tidak ada orang...?"

Saat Asuna memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, Naruto membantahnya dengan suara pelan.

"Nah, tampaknya ada orang di sini. Tiga di ruang sebelah kanan, empat di sebelah kiri... dan masih banyak lagi di lantai dua."

"Aniki-sama benar. Aku juga bisa memperkirakan jumlahnya segitu."

"Oh, kamu juga bisa mendeteksi keberadaan orang di sini ya Kirito?"

"Tentu saja dong."

Kakak beradik itu saling pandang dengan senyuman simpul. Membuat kedua gadis itu termangu.

"Jadi... Dengan skill deteksi milikmu, kamu bahkan bisa mengetahui jumlah orang-orang yang ada di balik tembok, Naruto-kun?"

"Tingkat kemahiran skill punyaku sudah seribu delapan ratus delapan puluh. Skill ini sungguh efisien, kamu seharusnya meningkatkan juga, Asuna."

"Tidak mau, latihan yang membosankan itu akan membuatku gila... Kesampingkan itu, ngomong-ngomong mengapa mereka bersembunyi...?"

Asuna perlahan melangkah ke dalam bangunan gereja. Kondisi di dalamnya sungguh sepi, tapi entah mengapa ia bisa merasakan kehadiran orang lain yang sedang menahan nafas mereka.

"Ah, permisi, kami sedang mencari seseorang!"

Ia mencoba memanggil dalam suara keras. Dengan hal itu, pintu di sisi kanan sedikit terbuka, dan suara gemetar seorang perempuan terdengar dari sana.

"...Kamu bukan dari The Army, kan?"

"Bukan. Kami datang dari lantai atas."

Asuna, dan tiga orang lainnya tidak membawa pedang mereka, bahkan tidak mengenakan armor untuk bertarung. Pemain yang masuk dalam bagian The Army mengenakan seragam yang terbuat dari armor berat sepanjang waktu, jadi seseorang seharusnya bisa mengenali bahwa Asuna, Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito tidak ada hubungannya dengan The Army jika dilihat melalui penampilan.

Cukup lama, pintu tersebut terbuka, dan seorang pemain wanita muncul dengan ketakutan.

Sebuah kepala berambut biru dengan kacamata besar berbingkai hitam, dan mata berwarna hijau terbuka lebar terisi penuh ketakutan muncul. Mengenakan gaun polos sederhana berwarna biru tua, ia memiliki belati yang tertutup sarung belati di tangannya.

"Kamu benar-benar... Bukan dari kelompok penagih pajak The Army, kan...?"

Asuna memberikan senyuman tenang. Lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, kami hanya mencari seseorang dan baru saja turun dari atas hari ini. Kami benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan The Army."

Seketika itu juga...

"Dari atas!? Maksudmu, kamu benar-benar seorang swordsmen!?"

Bersamaan dengan sorakan bernada tingginya, pintu di belakang si wanita terbuka lebar, beberapa sosok pemain berlarian tak beraturan. Secara tiba-tiba, pintu di sebelah kiri altar juga ikut terbuka, beberapa orang lalu keluar secara berdesakan.

Terkejut akan hal itu, keempat pemain kelas atas memantau pemandangan tersebut tanpa bisa berkata-kata, yang berbaris di kedua sisi si wanita berkaca mata adalah semua pemain muda yang bisa dikatakan hanya anak-anak laki-laki dan perempuan. Pemain yang paling muda mungkin sekitar 12 tahun, sementara yang paling tua mungkin sekitar 14 tahun.

Semuanya memandang keempat orang itu dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Hei, kalian semua! Aku bilang untuk tetap bersembunyi di dalam ruangan, kan?!"

Hanya si wanita yang mendorong anak-anak tersebut dalam kebingungan, sepertinya ia berusia sekitar 20 tahun. Tampaknya tak seorang pun anak mematuhi perintahnya.

Tetapi setelah itu, anak pertama yang keluar dari ruangan, seorang anak lelaki berambut merah pendek yang sedang berdiri di ujung, berteriak dengan nada penuh kekecewaan.

"Apaan sih? Kalian bahkan tidak memegang sebuah pedang. Hei, bukankah kalian dari lantai atas? Seharusnya kalian memiliki senjata?"

Hampir separuh perkataan itu ditujukan kepada Naruto, Kirito dan Sinon.

"Bu-Bukan, ini tidak seperti yang terlihat, tapi..."

Kirito membalas ketika ia mendaratkan matanya penuh keterkejutan, dan wajah anak-anak tersebut bersinar sekali lagi. "Izinkan aku melihat, izinkan aku melihat," mereka semua memohon secara bersamaan.

Membuat keempat pemain kelas atas itu menjadi sweatdrop.

"Lihat, kalian tidak boleh berbicara tidak sopan kepada orang yang baru saja kalian temui! Maaf, kami jarang menerima tamu belakangan ini, jadi..."

Menghadapi si wanita berkacamata yang memohon maaf sambil menunduk, Asuna berbicara segera.

"Bu-Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya. Hei, Naruto-kun, kamu masih memiliki beberapa di dalam penyimpananmu, bisakah kamu memperlihatkan pada mereka?"

"Ya. Bisa kok."

Mengangguk karena persetujuan Asuna, Naruto membuka jendela miliknya dengan jarinya, mengubah sepuluh senjata ke dalam bentuk nyata secara bersamaan, lalu menumpuknya pada meja panjang terdekat. Senjata tersebut adalah item yang dijatuhkan monster ketika petualangan terakhir dan terlupakan karena ia tak memiliki waktu untuk menjualnya.

Naruto lalu menutup jendelanya, dengan semua item yang berlebih kecuali beberapa pasang equipment yang telah diambil, anak-anak ini bersorak dan menyerbu di sekitar meja.

Mengetahui rasa menyentuh pedang, palu dan semacamnya satu sama lain, mereka merengek karena "Berattt" dan "Keren". Pemandangan ini akan meninggalkan keoverprotektifan orang tua, namun tak peduli bagaimana senjata dipegang di dalam kota, tak mungkin mengakibatkan damage ketika tergores.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Meskipun si wanita meminta maaf karena masalah yang ditimbulkan, sebuah senyum tampak di wajahnya karena melihat anak-anak yang senang, ia lalu berbicara.

"...Ah, karena telah datang sejauh ini. Aku akan membuatkan teh, jadi..."

Dipandu ke dalam ruangan kecil di dalam tempat ibadah, Asuna dan ketiga anak remaja itu meneguk teh hangat yang dihidangkan pada mereka.

"Jadi... Kalian bilang bahwa kalian datang untuk mencari seseorang...?"

Si pemain wanita yang duduk berlawanan meja mengajukan pertanyaan tersebut dengan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Ah, iya. Err... Aku Asuna. Di sampingku ini adalah Menma. Ini Sinon. Terus orang ini adalah Kirito."

"Ah, maaf, aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sasha."

Ia lalu menunduk karena memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Lalu, anak ini bernama Yui."

Sambil membelai rambut Yui yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya, Asuna melanjutkan.

"Anak ini tersesat di tengah hutan pada lantai ke-22. Dia... Tampaknya kehilangan ingatannya, jadi..."

"Astaga..."

Si wanita yang memanggil dirinya Sasha, melebarkan mata kehijauannya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata, lebih lebar.

"Ia bahkan tidak memiliki apapun selain pakaian yang terequip, jadi tampaknya ia tidak tinggal di lantai bagian atas... Dan juga, mungkin pengasuhnya berada di Starting City... Atau mungkin orang yang mengenali anak ini mungkin bisa ditemukan, kami berpikir kemungkinan tersebut, lalu kami datang ke sini untuk menemukan mereka. Selain itu, ketika kami mendengar bahwa pemain anak-anak berkumpul di gereja ini... Itulah cerita singkatnya..."

Sasha meraih cangkir teh dengan tangannya, lalu menjatuhkan pandangannya ke meja.

"...Sekarang ini, ada dua puluh orang pemain yang tinggal di gereja ini, anak-anak dari sekolah dasar hingga tingkat smp. Aku kurang lebihnya yakin, semua pemain anak-anak di sekitar kota ini. Pada waktu ketika game dimulai..."

Sasha mulai berbicara dalam suara berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Hampir semua anak-anak menjadi panik dan mengalami trauma mental. Tentu saja, ada anak-anak yang terbiasa lalu meninggalkan kota, tapi aku percaya mereka adalah pengecualian."

Hal seperti itu juga pernah Asuna alami, di tahun ketiga SMP-nya pada waktu itu. Ketika ia mengunci dirinya sendiri di kamar penginapan, ia yakin bahwa pikirannya akan hancur karena merasa terpojok.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, mereka masih dalam usia ketika mereka masih ingin dimanjakan orang tuanya. Lalu tiba-tiba diberitahu seseorang bahwa mereka tidak bisa keluar dari sini, mungkin juga tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke dunia nyata. Anak-anak tersebut menjadi down, dan di dalam pikiran mereka... Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang hilang."

Mulut Sasha menjadi kaku.

"Selama sebulan ketika game dimulai, aku berpikir untuk menyelesaikan game ini dan berencana berlatih di field, tetapi... Suatu hari, aku melihat salah satu dari anak-anak tersebut di sudut jalanan, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan anak tersebut sendiri begitu saja. Jadi, aku membawa anak-anak bersamaku dan memulai hidup di penginapan. Selanjutnya, ketika aku berpikir bahwa masih ada anak-anak sepertinya, aku mulai berkeliling kota, dan mencari anak-anak tersebut. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, semuanya telah berakhir seperti ini. Itulah mengapa... Meskipun ada orang-orang yang bertarung di lantai atas seperti kalian berempat, aku merasa tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa membantu menyelesaikan game ini."

"Itu... Itu tidak..."

Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Asuna berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, tapi suaranya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Mengambil alih pembicaraan, Naruto yang berbicara.

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Kamu berjuang dengan sangat berani... Bahkan lebih hebat daripada orang sepertiku."

"Aku sungguh berterima kasih. Namun, aku tidak cukup melakukan hal ini tanpa adanya tanggung jawab. Sungguh menyenangkan hidup bersama anak-anak ini."

Sasha tersenyum manis sambil menatap Yui yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Itulah mengapa... Selama dua tahun ini, setiap hari kami berkeliling di semua bangunan yang ada di setiap area, mengecek jika ada anak-anak yang membutuhkan bantuan. Jika ada sejumlah anak-anak yang masih tertinggal, kami akan segera menyadarinya. Maaf, untuk mengatakan ini... Tetapi tampaknya anak ini, aku tidak yakin jika ia pernah tinggal di Starting City."

"Begitu ya..."

Asuna menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah sambil memeluk Yui. Ia menarik diri lalu memandang ke arah Sasha.

"Errr, tampaknya ini akan mengganggu privasimu, tetapi bagaimana kamu memperoleh penghasilan untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan semacamnya?" Kirito menanyakan hal itu tiba-tiba pada Sasha.

"Ah, hal itu, selain aku, ada beberapa anak-anak yang lebih dewasa yang melindungi tempat ini... Mereka berada pada level yang menjamin keselamatan mereka selama mereka berada di field sekitar kota ini, jadi kami masih bisa menyimpan cadangan makanan. Kami tak bisa hidup dalam kemewahan," jawab Sasha.

"Oh, sungguh mengagumkan... Menilai dari apa yang kudengar sebelumnya di kota ini, sesuatu seperti berburu monster di dalam field bisa dianggap suatu tindakan bunuh diri yang bertentangan dengan akal sehat."

Sasha mengangguk atas perkataan Kirito.

"Pada dasarnya, aku percaya bahwa pikiran seperti itulah yang dipikirkan pemain yang masih tersisa di kota ini. Aku tidak menyangkal hal tersebut. Hal itu tidak akan membantumu, ketika kamu mengira akan adanya bahaya kematian... Bagaimanapun juga, pikiran tersebut juga manjadi alasan mengapa kita mengumpulkan uang di atas rata-rata pemain di kota ini."

Itu memang benar, untuk mengatur pengeluaran di gereja ini, seratus coll setidaknya di butuhkan setiap harinya. Jumlah ini melebihi pendapatan harian si pemburu buah sebelumnya.

"Itulah mengapa aku terus mengawasi mereka akhir-akhir ini..."

"...Mengawasi siapa?"

Mata lembut Sasha berubah dalam sekejap. Ketika ia membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan perkataannya, pada saat itu...

BRAAAK!

"Sensei! Sasha-sensei! Ini mengerikan!"

Pintu pada ruang ini terbanting terbuka, dan beberapa anak membanjiri ruang ini seperti longsor salju.

"Hei, kalian tidak sopan pada tamu!"

"Itu tidak penting sekarang!"

Si rambut merah yang sebelumnya kini berteriak, dengan air mata yang akan tumpah dari matanya.

"Kak Gin dan lainnya telah tertangkap oleh The Army!"

"...! Di mana!?"

Bangun dengan cara yang begitu tegas bahwa ia merasa seolah-olah dirinya menjadi orang lain, Sasha menanyai anak ini.

"Di lahan kosong di belakang toko bekas pada distrik timur kelima. The Army telah memblokir lorongnya dengan sepuluh orang atau lebih. Hanya Kotta yang berhasil melarikan diri."

"Mengerti, aku akan pergi ke sana sekarang. Maaf, tapi..."

Berbalik menghadap wajah keempat tamunya, Sasha menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan anak-anak ini. Kita akan melanjutkan percakapan ini nanti..."

"Kami juga akan pergi, sensei!"

Karena anak berambut merah menangis, seluruh anak-anak yang di belakang juga berteriak karena sepakat. Bergegas menuju samping Naruto, si anak laki-laki yang memiliki ekspresi putus asa berbicara.

"Nii-san, pinjami kami senjata sebelumnya sebentar saja! Jika kami memiliki senjata itu, orang-orang dari The Army akan melarikan diri!"

"Aku tidak terima!"

Sasha menolak dengan tegas.

"Kalian semua akan menunggu di sini!"

Saat itu juga, Naruto yang telah mengamati keadaan secara diam-diam, mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah-olah menenangkan anak-anak. Ia jarang membaca sejauh mana isi pembicaraan sekarang ini, tetapi hanya kali ini, ia menunjukkan suatu harapan yang segera menenangkan semua anak-anak.

"Sayang sekali..."

Naruto mulai berbicara dalam nada tenang.

"Parameter yang dibutuhkan untuk senjata itu terlalu tinggi, sehingga kalian tak akan bisa mengequipkannya. Kami akan membantu kalian. Meskipun terlihat seperti itu, dua kakak perempuan dan satu kakak laki-laki yang di sana sungguh sangat kuat."

Melirik Naruto, Asuna juga mengangguk. Begitu juga dengan Kirito dan Sinon. Berdiri, Asuna menuju Sasha dan membuka mulutnya.

"Izinkan kami untuk membantu. Memiliki kekuatan lebih seharusnya lebih baik."

"Terima kasih, aku akan bergantung pada kalian."

Sasha mengangguk dalam, menarik kacamatanya lalu berbicara.

"Nah, maafkan aku, tapi kita akan berlari!"

Bergegas keluar dari gereja, Sasha mulai berlari ke depan sambil membawa belatinya di pinggang. Menggendong Yui, Asuna juga mengejar di belakangnya bersama Naruto. Kirito dan Sinon menyusul mereka.

Saat Asuna melirik punggungnya sambil berlari, ia menyadari segerombol anak mengikuti mereka di belakang, tetapi tampaknya Sasha tak memiliki niat untuk menyuruh mereka pulang.

Berlari melalui rimbunnya pohon, mereka memasuki distrik timur keenam dan menuju gang-gang belakang. Tampaknya Sasha mengambil jalan pintas yang paling pendek menuju lokasi, karena ia melewati toko-toko NPC, taman milik rumah pribadi dan semacamnya, mereka melihat sekelompok orang yang memblokir jalan kecil di depan. Tampaknya setidaknya ada 10 orang. Berpakaian seragam hijau keabu-abuan dan equipment baja hitam, tidak salah lagi mereka adalah anggota The Army.

Sasha yang berlari tanpa keraguan melewati lorong-lorong akhirnya berhenti, ia menarik perhatian para pemain The Army, dan mereka berbalik dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh, si pengasuh ada di sini."

"Tolong kembalikan anak-anak!"

Sasha berbicara dengan suara yakin.

"Jangan rusak reputasi kami seperti itu. Kami akan segera mengembalikan mereka. Kami hanya ingin mengajari mereka sopan santun."

"Ya, ya. orang-orang kota memiliki kewajiban untuk membayar pajak."

Si pria itu lalu tertawa, "Wahahaha!"

Suara tawanya semakin keras saja. Sasha makin mendekat.

"Gin! Kain! Semuanya! Kalian di sana!?"

Ketika Sasha memanggil seperti itu, suara ketakutan terdengar membalas.

"Sensei! Sensei... tolong kami!"

"Jangan khawatirkan masalah uang, serahkan saja semuanya!"

"Sensei... Kami tidak bisa...!"

Kali ini, suara anak si rambut merah terdengar.

"Hahaha! Hahaha! Hahaha!"

Salah satu anggota The Army yang memblokir jalan tertawa sangat keras.

"Baiklah, semua ini karena kalian belum membayar pajak... Uangnya tidak akan cukup kalau hanya segini, heh..."

"Benar, sangat benar. Kami ingin kalian juga menyerahkan equipment. Semua armor kalian... Setiap lembar armor."

Melihat senyum mesum si pria tersebut, Asuna langsung bisa menebak kondisi mereka di dalam jalanan sempit ini. "Pasukan Penagih Pajak" ini tanpa diragukan lagi akan menuntut kelompok anak-anak, termasuk juga perempuan untuk menyerahkan pakaian mereka. Darah dalam diri Asuna mulai mendidih karena kemarahan.

Sasha tampaknya juga telah mengambil kesimpulan yang sama, ia mendekat menuju anggota The Army dengan hawa permusuhan.

"Minggir... jangan menghalangi! Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak akan apa hah, pengasuh bayi? Kau akan membayar pajak di tempat ini?"

Orang-orang tersebut menyeringai tanpa ada niat untuk menyingkir.

Di dalam kota, atau setidaknya dalam ruang jangkauan kota, program yang dikenal sebagai Kode Anti Kriminal selalu aktif, mencoba untuk membuat kerusakan, begitu juga untuk memindahkan pemain lain di luar kehendak mereka benar-benar tak mungkin. Akan tetapi, para pemain yang memblokir jalan ini juga begitu. Menyegel jalan dengan cara berdiri di sini, dengan maksud memblokir. Bahkan beberapa orang mengelilingi target secara langsung untuk melumpuhkan si korban ke dalam "Area", keberadaan metode tak bermoral ini bisa diperbolehkan.

Seperti itulah, tindakan tersebut hanya efektif dalam kasus di mana seseorang telah bergerak ke dalamnya.

Asuna menatap Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito. Lalu berbicara.

"Ayo maju! Naruto-kun, Kirito, Sinonon!"

"Ya."

Mengangguk setuju, mereka bersama-sama menendang tanah tempat mereka berpijak.

Mereka berempat melompat ke depan dengan mengggunakan ketangkasan dan kekuatan yang mereka miliki, Sasha dan anggota The Army hanya bisa melihat tercengang ke atas ketika mereka melewati halangan dengan begitu mudah, dan akhirnya mendarat di ruang yang tertutup dari segala sisi.

"Woah!?"

Beberapa orang melompat mundur karena ketakutan.

Di pojok area tersebut, dua anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan di usia sepuluh tahunan meringguk kaku bersama-sama. Armor mereka telah dicopot, hanya berpakaian pakaian dalam. Asuna menggigit bibirnya, lalu melangkah menuju anak-anak tersebut, dan berbicara sambil tersenyum.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Kalian bisa mendapatkan kembali equipment kalian."

Mereka akhirnya mengangguk dengan mata terbuka, mengambil kembali armor mereka yang berada di dekat kaki dengan panik, dan mulai mengoperasikan jendela mereka.

"Oi... Oi, oi, oi!"

Pada saat itu, seorang pemain dari The Army akhirnya datang dan berteriak keras.

"Apa urusan kalian! Jangan berani-berani menghalangi pekerjaan The Army!"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar!"

Menghentikan teriakan si pria, pemain dengan armor berat melangkah ke depan. Tampaknya ia adalah pemimpin grup ini.

"Kami belum pernah menjumpai kalian di sekitar sini, tetapi apakah kalian tahu jika tindakan kalian itu menentang pasukan pembebasan? Jika kalian masih bermaksud seperti itu, kami bisa menginterogasi kalian di markas pusat."

Mata sipit si pemimpin tersebut bersinar penuh kekejian. Mencabut pedang besar dari pinggangnya, ia melangkah sambil berulang kali mengasar mata pedangnya di telapak tangannya dengan tujuan tertentu. Permukaan pedang tersebut berkilau karena cahaya matahari yang hampir terbenam. Sebuah kilauan ciri khas suatu senjata yang tak pernah digunakan ataupun diperbaiki dari kerusakan bahkan satu kalipun.

"Atau kamu ingin melunasi persahabatan dari luar ini?" "Persahabatan dari luar? Eh!?"

Pada saat Asuna mendengar kalimat tersebut.

Gemertak gigi Asuna bisa terdengar. Ia berpikir jika masalah ini bisa diselesaikan dengan damai, akan tetapi ketika ia melihat anak-anak yang ketakutan, amarahnya sudah melewati batasnya.

"Naruto-kun, aku serahkan Yui-chan padamu."

Yui diserahkan pada Naruto, dan sebelum seorangpun tahu apa yang terjadi, ia telah mematerialkan rapier miliknya dengan satu tangan. Menghunus rapier yang diterimanya, ia lalu bergerak cepat menuju si pemimpin.

"A... Ah...?"

Menghadapi si pria yang masih belum memahami situasi dengan mulutnya yang setengah terbuka, Asuna tiba-tiba memusatkan kekuatannya dalam serangan tusukan satu tangan.

Area sekitar tiba-tiba diselimuti cahaya keunguan. Suara hantamannya seperti sebuah ledakan. Wajah si pria terdorong, dan ia jatuh ke belakang dengan linglung karena matanya masih terbuka.

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya bertarung, tidak perlu jauh-jauh pergi ke field."

Melangkah menuju hadapan si pria, Asuna sekali lagi mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

Cahaya tersebut terulang lagi, dan suara yang memekakkan telinga bergemuruh lagi. Si pemimpin grup ini terdorong ke belakang seolah-olah ia ditolak.

"Jangan khawatir, HP milikmu tidak akan menurun. Mungkin, terima kasih karenanya, aku tidak perlu menahan lagi."

Menatap Asuna yang perlahan mendekat dengan bibirnya gemetar, si pemimpin tampaknya menyadari maksud tersirat Asuna.

Dalam jangkauan Kode Anti Kriminal, bahkan jika menyerang kepada pemain lain, serangan tersebut akan dihentikan oleh dinding yang tak terlihat dan tak ada damage yang diberikan.

Akan tetapi aturan ini juga memiliki celah tertentu yaitu si penyerang tak perlu khawatir jika ia berubah warna menjadi pemain orange.

Sebagai contohnya celah tersebut bisa digunakan "Dalam Jangkauan Pertarungan", biasanya digunakan untuk pertarungan palsu untuk latihan. Bagaimanapun juga, karena tingkat status dan skill si penyerang, suara dari hantaman dan terangnya warna yang diciptakan oleh sistem, pada waktu yang sama kode tersebut diaktifkan, dan serangan akan ditingkatkan sesuai status si penyerang, dan ditambah dengan kekuatan sword skill yang digunakan. Meskipun sedikit, efek dorongan ke belakang akan tetap dihasilkan. Untuk orang yang belum terbiasa, efek tersebut tidaklah mudah untuk ditahan, meskipun kamu tahu bahwa HP tak akan menurun.

"Eek... He-Henti..."

Terdorong ke tanah karena serangan Asuna, ia menjerit.

"Kalian... Jangan cuma menonton... Lakukan sesuatu...!"

Akhirnya mendapat kesadaran karena suara si pemimpin, para anggota The Army mengeluarkan senjata mereka satu persatu.

Para pemain yang sebelumnya memblokir jalan, kini merasakan ketidaknormalan pada situasi ini akhirnya berlari dari jalanan utara dan selatan.

Dikelilingi oleh pemain The Army dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran, Asuna menatap mereka dengan mata yang berkobar-kobar, seolah-olah ia telah kembali ke waktu ketika ia menjadi seorang pemain yang bersemangat. Menendang tanah tanpa berkata-kata, ia menerjang pasukan tersebut yang tepat di hadapannya.

Dalam waktu singkat, jalanan sempit itu terisi oleh raungan-raungan bagaikan petir.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian.

Setelah Asuna mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, ia berhenti melangkah ke depan dan menurunkan pedangnya, apa yang terbaring di area tersebut adalah para pemain The Army yang telah kalah. Satu-satunya yang masih tersisa telah meninggalkan pemimpin mereka dan ia telah kabur.

"Aaaaah..."

Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, Asuna menyarungkan rapier miliknya dan berbalik ke belakang. Apa yang ia lihat adalah sosok Sasha dan anak-anak dari gereja yang masih berdiri penuh syok, kehilangan kata-kata.

"Ah..."

Asuna mundur selangkah sambil menahan nafas. Ia yakin bahwa ia telah menakuti anak-anak tersebut ketika sangat marah dan mengancam The Army sebelumnya, lalu ia memalingkan matanya penuh depresi.

Pada saat itu, si anak laki-laki yang seperti biasa berdiri ke depan di hadapan anak lainnya, sambil menyisir rambut merahnya kembali, bersorak sambil matanya berbinar.

"Mengagumkan... Itu mengagumkan, Nee-san! Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat hal seperti itu!"

"Aku bilang juga apa, Nee-san ini benar-benar kuat, kan?"

Naruto melangkah maju dengan senyum lebar. Memegang Yui dengan tangan kirinya, sebuah pedang dibawa di tangan kanannya. Tampaknya ia juga ingin menghadapi beberapa di antara mereka.

"Hehehe..."

Asuna tertawa karena hal tersebut, lalu anak-anak tiba-tiba menyoraki dan melompat ke arahnya.

Sasha memegang kedua tangannya erat-erat di dadanya, tersenyum sambil matanya hendak meneteskan air mata.

"Semuanya... Perasaan semuanya..."

Suara kecil namun bisa didengar jelas. Asuna mengangkat wajahnya karena kaget. Dalam lengan Naruto, Yui yang telah terbangun tanpa seorangpun menyadari, menatap ke atas pada udara hampa dan mengacungkan tangan kanannya.

Asuna melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk, namun tak ada apapun disana.

"Perasaan semuanya..."

"Yui! Ada apa, Yui!"

Kirito berteriak dan menghampiri Naruto yang menggendong Yui. Sinon juga mendekat dengan wajah yang sangat panik. Lalu Yui berkedip dua hingga tiga kali, melihat dengan ekspresi kosong.

Asuna juga berlari penuh kebingungan lalu menggenggam tangan milik Yui.

"Yui-chan... mungkinkah, kamu mengingat sesuatu!?"

"...Aku... Aku..."

Sambil mengerutkan kening, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku, tidak pernah... Di sini... Aku selalu sendirian dalam kegelapan..."

Sambil mengerutkan kening seolah-olah ia teringat sesuatu, Yui menggigit bibirnya. Lalu, pada saat itu...

"Wa... Aaa... Aaaah!"

Memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang, sebuah jeritan bernada tinggi keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"...!?"

ZSH! ZSH!

Suara yang mirip mesin elektronik bergema dalam telinga Asuna untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia berada dalam SAO. Tiba-tiba setelah hal itu, tubuh Yui mulai bergetar di sana-sini seolah-olah akan runtuh.

"Yu... Yui-chan...!"

Asuna menjerit dan membungkus tangannya di sekitar tubuh Yui secara panik.

"Mama Auna... Menakutkan... Mama Auna...!"

Memeluk tubuh lemah Yui dalam lengan Naruto, Asuna memeluknya erat dalam dadanya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, fenomena aneh tersebut menenang, dan tenaga menghilang dari tubuh Yui yang kaku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi barusan...?"

Bisikan kosong dari Naruto samar-samar mengalir dalam keheningan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekian...**

 **Sampai di sini...**

 **Sambungannya ada di chapter 16. Diambil dari canonnya. Dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan keadaan jalan cerita di fic ini. Maaf, jika ada yang sama ya.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang membaca sampai chapter ini.**

 **Selasa, 20 September 2016**


	16. Chapter 16

**Selasa, 20 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter kali ini sangat panjang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya, masing-masing ambillah satu potong roti!"

"Hei, minumannya akan tumpah jika kamu tidak memperhatikan!"

"Aah, sensei! Gin mengambil telur goreng matahari milikku!"

"Aku telah memberikan wortelku sebagai gantinya, kan?"

"Ini... Sungguh mengagumkan..."

"Ya, sungguh..."

Baik Asuna, Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito, menatap adegan sarapan yang tampak seperti medan perang di depan mereka, dan bergumam satu sama lain dalam kebingungan.

Pada Starting City, tepatnya di ruang tamu dalam gereja pada distrik timur ketujuh. Piring besar penuh telur, sosis, salad sayur dan sejenisnya berbaris di sepanjang meja makan yang besar, meja tersebut hampir terpenuhi oleh anak-anak atau lebih dalam keributan.

"Tetapi, tampaknya mereka menikmatinya."

Pada meja lingkaran yang sedikit jauh, Asuna duduk bersama Naruto, Sinon, Kirito, Yui, dan Sasha yang tersenyum setelah meminum secangkir teh.

"Seperti inilah setiap harinya. Keadaan ini tidak akan tenang, meskipun tidak peduli berapa kali kamu menyuruh mereka diam."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasha menyipitkan matanya yang terisi kasih sayang dari dalam lubuk hatinya ketika ia menatap anak-anak.

"Kamu sungguh menyayangi anak-anak, kan?"

Asuna berkata dan Sasha hanya tersenyum malu.

"Di dunia nyata, aku telah berlatih untuk menjadi seorang guru di universitas. Kamu mengerti, kan? Kekacauan dalam kelas selalu menimbulkan masalah. Kemampuan untuk bisa mengarahkan anak-anak. Aku selalu terpancing akan hal tersebut. Namun, ketika aku tiba di sini, ketika aku memulai hidup bersama anak-anak tersebut, semuanya tampak berbeda dari apa yang aku yakini... Rasanya aku menjadi yang bergantung pada mereka. Bahwa mereka telah mendukung aku lebih banyak. Namun, ya... Hal itu mungkin baik-baik saja... Aku mulai mempercayai bahwa hal tersebut hanyalah hasil alami."

"Ya, aku menjadi mengerti entah bagaimana."

Asuna mengangguk, sambil mengusap kepala Yui yang telah memasukkan sendok ke mulutnya dengan lembut. Kehangatan yang dibawa oleh kehadiran Yui mengejutkan Asuna. Kehangatan tersebut berbeda dari kehangatan cinta yang ia rasakan di dadanya ketika bersentuhan dengan Naruto. Kehangatan seperti dimasukkan ke dalam bulu yang tak bisa dilihat, sebelum tersadar sekali lagi. Sebuah ketenangan terasa.

Baginya, Yui telah menjadi bagian dari hatinya. Bahkan Yui lebih dekat dengannya daripada Sinon. Namun, Yui terkadang meminta gendong pada Sinon. Mereka bergantian memberikan kasih sayang yang berlimpah pada gadis kecil misterius itu.

Kemarin, setelah pingsan secara tiba-tiba, Yui secara beruntung bangun setelah beberapa menit. Bagaimanapun juga, karena Asuna tidak ingin membuat perjalanan panjang ataupun menggunakan gerbang teleport lagi. Juga karena undangan Sasha. Naruto, Asuna, Kirito dan Sinon akhirnya meminjam dua kamar yang tersedia di gereja untuk menginap.

Kondisi Yui tampaknya semakin membaik sejak pagi hari, jadi keempat anak remaja itu menjadi senang. Tetapi, asal usul asli Yui belum diketahui. Berdasarkan ingatan samar-samar yang telah Yui dapatkan, ia tampaknya tak pernah datang ke Starting City, dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tidak tinggal bersama seorang pengasuh. Dalam hal ini, penyebab rusaknya ingatan milik Yui, atau gejala kemunduran otaknya benar-benar tak diketahui dan mereka berempat bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

Namun Asuna telah bersabar dari perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Juga hingga sekarang, ia akan melanjutkan hidupnya bersama Yui hingga ingatannya kembali. Bahkan jika cutinya akan berakhir, dan ia harus kembali ke garis depan, pasti ada suatu cara untuk...

Karena Asuna terdiam karena kecemasannya ketika membelai rambut Yui, Naruto meletakkan cangkirnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Sasha-san..."

"Ya?"

"Mungkin, ini tentang The Army. Sejauh pengetahuanku, meskipun kekejaman dari mereka sungguh luar biasa, mereka masih bertekad untuk menjaga ketertiban umum. Melihat kembali tindakan orang-orang kemarin, tampaknya mereka bertindak seperti seorang kriminal... Sejak kapan hal seperti itu terjadi?"

Sasha menjawab dengan tegang.

"Waktu ketika aku merasakan ada perubahan dalam tujuan mereka telah terjadi setengah tahun yang lalu... Ada beberapa orang yang melakukan tindakan pemerasan dengan dalih pemungutan pajak, begitu juga di sisi lain, yang ingin menumpas tindakan pemerasan tersebut. Aku juga pernah melihat sesama anggota The Army saling berhadapan satu sama lain beberapa kali. Berdasarkan rumor, tampaknya ada perebutan kekuasaan di antara para petingginya atau hal semacam itulah..."

"Ya... Mungkin, mereka masih sebuah organisasi besar yang memiliki anggota lebih dari seribu sekarang ini. Tidak ada pikiran yang terlintas ketika mereka akan memonopoli... Akan tetapi, jika apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah kegiatan harian mereka, mereka tidak seharusnya dibiarkan... Asuna."

"Apa?"

"Apakah pria itu tahu akan situasi ini?"

Menebak siapa orang yang dimaksud dengan kata-kata enggan, orang itu, Asuna berbicara sambil menahan senyum.

"Mungkin, aku kira ia akan tahu... Ketua Heathcliff itu orang yang serba tahu, bahkan tentang gerakan The Army. Berbicara tentangnya, bagaimana caranya aku mengatakan ini ya? Ia

tampaknya tidak tertarik pada apapun selain pemain level atas... Ia pernah menanyai berbagai macam hal tentang Menma ketika sebelumnya, tetapi pada saat penaklukan guild pembunuh, Laughing Coffin, berlangsung, ia hanya meninggalkan kita dengan satu pasukan untuk pergi, Aku akan menyerahkannya padamu. Bagaimanapun, aku percaya ketua mungkin tidak akan mengerahkan grup penyelesai demi mempengaruhi The Army."

"Baiklah, tampaknya hal itu mungkin juga jika kamu menganggap seperti itu... Tetapi dalam kasus ini, kita tidak bisa bertindak banyak jika hanya kita berdua."

Mengerutkan alisnya ketika ia meminum teh, Naruto tiba-tiba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pintu masuk gereja.

"Seseorang di sini. Satu orang..."

Kirito juga menyahut.

"Ya, ada satu orang yang datang, Sasha-san."

"Eh... Mungkinkah tamu lain...?"

Menegaskan kata-kata Sasha, sebuah ketukan terdengar di dalam bangunan gereja.

Beberapa detik kemudian.

Seseorang yang memasuki ruang tamu bersama Sasha yang membawa sebuah belati tergantung di pinggangnya, dan Naruto, yang juga mengikuti Sasha untuk memastikan, adalah seorang pemain wanita berpostur tinggi. Rambut keperakan yang diikat ekor kuda memberikan kesan sosok yang berwawasan, serta mata berwarna biru langitnya terisi penuh semangat, wajah yang cantik.

Gaya rambut, warna rambut, bahkan warna pupil mata bisa di atur sesuka hati dalam SAO, tetapi karena kebanyakan sistem yang bekerja adalah buatan Jepang, pemain dengan corak warna kuat seperti ini bisa dikatakan cukup jarang. Asuna juga pernah sekali mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk mewarnai rambutnya menjadi merah muda. Kejadian itu adalah sebuah masa lalu yang tak boleh dikatakan di mana ia akhirnya mengembalikan warnanya menjadi coklat karena kecewa.

Ia adalah wanita yang cantik, dan setelah mendapat kesan pertama juga termasuk bahwa ia adalah wanita dewasa, Asuna menjatuhkan pandangannya sekali lagi menuju equipment yang dikenakan si wanita tersebut, lalu ia terkejut secara reflek.

Meskipun equipment tersebut tersembunyi oleh jubah abu-abu, pada tubuh si pemain wanita ini, ia mengenakan sebuah mantel hijau kehitaman dengan bawahan berwarna sama hingga pahanya. Armor metal dengan warna pudar ini tak salah lagi adalah seragam dari The Army.

Di sisi kanan pinggangnya ada sebuah pedang pendek, dan sebuah cambuk menggulung di sisi kirinya.

Anak-anak yang menyadari kehadiran si wanita langsung terdiam secara bersamaan dan berhenti bergerak sementara mata mereka terisi penuh kewaspadaan. Akan tetapi, Sasha tersenyum kepada mereka dan berbicara seolah ia menghapus rasa ketidakpercayaan mereka.

"Semuanya, tenanglah, jangan khawatir atas kehadiran wanita ini. Lanjutkan sarapan kalian."

Anak-anak memandang penuh tanya, tetapi dengan kata-kata Sasha yang mereka percayai,

semuanya melepaskan ketegangan yang ada di pundak mereka dengan perasaan senang, lalu keributan kembali hadir di ruang tamu tersebut. Si pemain wanita yang telah berjalan menuju meja bundar di tengah-tengah semuanya dan mengambil tempat duduk yang telah disediakan oleh Sasha, ia akhirnya duduk dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Tidak memahami situasi ini, ia menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanya, dan Naruto yang juga telah duduk di kursi menundukkan kepalanya ke samping hingga ia menghadap Asuna lalu berbicara.

"Er, orang ini bernama Yuriel-san. Tampaknya ia memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk dibicarakan dengan kita."

Asuna mengangguk. Kirito dan Sinon memperhatikan tamu asing itu dengan teliti.

Pemain berambut silver pengguna cambuk yang telah diperkenalkan sebagai Yuriel menatap lurus ke arah Asuna untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya ia menundukkan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian, Namaku Yuriel. Aku masuk dalam sebuah guild, namanya ALF."

"ALF?"

Asuna bertanya akan nama guild tersebut yang ia dengar untuk pertama kalinya, dengan cepat si wanita menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Nama itu adalah sebuah singkatan untuk the Aincrad Liberation Force. Aku tidak begitu suka nama resminya, jadi..." Suara si wanita terdengar begitu elegan.

Perasaan iri tumbuh semakin besar dalam hati Asuna yang selalu berpikir bahwa suaranya kekanak-kanakan, jadi ia kembali memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Aku dari guild Knights of the Blood's. Ah, tidak, aku sedang liburan untuk sementara waktu, kamu bisa memanggilku Asuna. Yang ini Sinon. Di sebelahnya, Kirito. Lalu anak ini bernama Yui."

Setelah menghabiskan sup dan sedang menikmati jus buahnya, Yui mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, memperhatikan Yuriel lebih dekat. Ia sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya, lalu ia segera memberikan sebuah senyum manis, lalu memundurkan tatapannya.

Pada saat nama Knights of the Blood sampai di telinga Yuriel, ia membuka mata biru langitnya lebih lebar.

"KoB... aku mengerti, tidak heran jika orang-orang itu dikalahkan dengan mudah."

Asuna yang menyadari siapa orang yang dimaksud, meningkatkan kewaspadaannya sambil berbicara.

"Dengan kata lain, kamu ke sini untuk menanyakan kejadian kemarin, benar begitu, kan?"

"Bukan, bukan, bukan untuk itu aku kemari. Malah kebalikannya, aku ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku karena kalian melakukan hal seperti itu."

"..."

Menatap Naruto dan Asuna yang terdiam karena tidak memahami maksudnya. Begitu juga Kirito dan Sinon. Yuriel berterus terang akan maksud tujuannya kemari.

"Hari ini, aku datang ke sini karena aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian berempat."

"Se-sebuah permintaan...?"

Rambut silvernya bergoyang karena mengangguk, si swordswoman dari The Army melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Iya. Aku akan memulai penjelasanku dari sangat awal. Apa yang kita kenal sebagai The Army, bukanlah nama yang terkenal jika dulu... Alasan mengapa ALF menjadi nama The Army saat ini dikarenakan fakta bahwa si wakil ketua yang mendirikan guild ini, seorang pria yang bernama Kibaou, sekarang ia menjadi pemimpin yang menguasai guild ini. Pada awalnya, ia memilih nama guild, MTD... pernahkan kamu mendengarnya?"

Asuna tidak mengingat jika pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, namun Naruto memberikan balasan tiba-tiba.

"Nama itu mungkin sebuah singkatan dari MMO Today. Pada waktu ketika SAO dimulai, nama tersebut adalah situs perkumpulan informasi game terbesar di jepang. Orang yang membentuk guild seharusnya menjadi seorang administrator dari sana. Jika aku tidak salah, namanya adalah..."

"Sinker."

Kirito menyambung perkataan Naruto.

Pada saat nama tersebut diucapkan, wajah Yuriel sedikit berubah.

"Dia... Dulunya tidak ingin membuat organisasi sok kuasa seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang ia inginkan hanyalah kesetaraan pembagian informasi serta sumber makanan di antara pemain sebanyak mungkin..."

Bahkan setelah Asuna mengetahui keinginan serta gagalnya The Army ketika waktu itu melalui desas-desus. Keinginan untuk memburu monster dengan banyak orang, mengurangi tingkat bahaya sebanyak mungkin, melalui itu semua mereka bisa mendapatkan pemasukan tetap dan pengeluaran yang seimbang, tindakan seperti itu bukanlah suatu aib. Tetapi, inti dari MMORPGs adalah perebutan sumber daya oleh pemain untuk mereka sendiri, dan hal tersebut tidaklah berubah bahkan bagi orang yang tak dikenal, tidak hanya kondisi ekstrim yang ada di permainan seperti SAO. Tidak, sebenarnya, bisa dikatakan bahwa kondisi seperti itu malahan semakin menguatkan.

Terlebih lagi, rencana serta kepemimpinan yang kuat bagi sebuah organisasi sangat penting untuk mewujudkan keinginan organisasi, untuk tambahan juga, The Army terlalu besar.

Persembunyian dari item yang diperoleh semakin merajalela, pemberontakan secara tiba-tiba terjadi satu-persatu, lalu pemimpin guild secara perlahan kehilangan kendali atas guildnya.

"Dan seseorang yang datang untuk memperkuatnya adalah laki-laki bernama Kibaou."

Yuriel berbicara dalam nada yang tidak senang.

"Dia mendukung konsep individualise dari Sinker, lalu memulai memperkuat struktur organisasi dengan pemain-pemain berlevel tinggi yang memiliki pandangan yang sama, dan mengubah nama guild menjadi Aincrad Liberation Force. Untuk tambahan saja, dia mendukung perburuan kriminal dan memonopoli field dengan keefektifan di atas rata - rata, melalui penggunaan kebijakan resmi. Dia setidaknya mempertimbangkan hubungan dengan guild lain dengan cara mempertahankan etika berburu pada area-area setelahnya, dia tetap memonopoli dalam periode waktu lama melalui berbagai cara kekerasan, meningkatkan keuntungan guild dengan tajam, serta menyebabkan pendukung Kibaou memperoleh kekuasaan politik secara cepat. Akhirnya, Sinker secara cepat menjadi tidak lebih dari pemimpin palsu... Sedangkan pemain-pemain dari kelompok Kibaou telah memulai tindakan pemerasan di balik dalih penagihan pajak bahkan di dalam batas kota. Kemarin, orang yang menyebabkan kalian menemui keadaan berbahaya adalah bagian dari kelompok tersebut."

Yuriel mengambil nafas, meminum teh yang Sasha buat lalu melanjutkan.

"Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun kelompok Kibaou memiliki kelemahan. Mereka tidak mencari apapun selain pengumpulan kekayaan, mereka juga hampir tidak melanjutkan penyelesaian permainan ini. Kepercayaan pada mereka menyebabkan suatu akhir, dan menjadi pembicaraan populer di antara para pemain yang mengikuti Kibaou... Untuk mengendalikan ketidakpuasan tersebut, Kibaou akhirnya memilih bertaruh. Bersama bawahannya, dia membentuk sebuah party yang terdiri dari sepuluh pemain yang memiliki level paling atas, lalu mengirim mereka untuk mengalahkan boss paling atas."

Asuna secara sengaja bertukar pandang dengan Kirito. Pemain dari The Army yang bernama Colbert menantang boss 74, "The Gleameyes", tanpa persiapan yang tepat dan akhirnya tewas secara tragis, sungguh kenangan yang buruk bagi Asuna.

"Bagaimanapun juga betapa tingginya levelmu sejak awal, ketika dibandingkan dengan grup penyelesai, kita tidak bisa menolak kurangnya kecapekan yang dimiliki ... hingga akhirnya, party tersebut dihancurkan, dan yang terburuk adalah si pemimpin party tersebut tewas. Kibaou menyalahkan hasil tersebut. Kita sedikit lagi hampir bisa untuk mengeluarkannya dari guild, tetapi..."

Kerutan terbentuk di batang hidung Yuriel, lalu ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Tiga hari lalu, Kibaou mengambil tindakan berlebihan karena ia diburu lalu memasang sebuah perangkap kepada Sinker. Dia menggunakan kristal koridor yang telah diatur menuju dungeon terdalam pada pintu keluarnya, dan Sinker secara singkat langsung terbuang menuju dungeon tersebut. Pada waktu itu, Sinker pergi tanpa membawa equipment miliknya karena percaya pada perkataan Kibaou, 'Ayo berbincang tanpa menggunakan senjata,' serta di dungeon tersebut seseorang tidak akan bisa melewati mob monster dari bagian paling dalam dan bisa kembali sendiri. Tampaknya ia juga tidak membawa kristal teteport..."

"Ti-Tiga hari telah berlalu...!? Sinker-san pasti...?"

Menghadap Asuna yang memberikan pertanyaan, Yuriel mengangguk ringan.

"Namanya pada Monument of Life masih belum terconteng, jadi tampaknya ia berhasil menuju area aman. Akan tetapi, karena lokasi dungeonnya kemungkinan berlevel tinggi, kami tidak bisa mengambil tindakan apapun... Kamu tahu, kan? Pesan tidak bisa dikirimkan jika di dalam dungeon, dan jendela penyimpanan guild tidak bisa diakses dari dalam sana, jadi kami juga tidak bisa mengirimkan kristal teleport."

Semenjak menggunakan Kristal koridor bisa mengirimkanmu ke tujuan kematian, hal tersebut adalah salah satu teknik dasar yang biasa dikenal sebagai, "Portal PK", Sinker seharusnya tahu akan hal tersebut. Akan tetapi, ia mungkin tidak mempertimbangkan jika wakil ketua pada guild yang sama akan melakukan tindakan seperti itu bahkan penuh kebencian di antara mereka berdua. Atau mungkin, Sinker hanya tidak ingin mempercayai fakta tersebut.

Karena kelihatannya ia bisa membaca pikiran Asuna, Yuriel bergumam.

"Dia hanya orang yang terlalu baik...," lalu dia melanjutkan perkataannya."...Seseorang yang hanya bisa memanipulasi bukti seorang pemimpin guild, the Scroll of Contracts, adalah Sinker dan Kibaou, jika terus seperti ini, dengan tidak kembalinya Sinker, manajemen guild dan semacamnya, bahkan masalah keuangan. Semua hal tersebut akan dikendalikan oleh Kibaou. Kewajiban untuk mencegah Sinker jatuh ke dalam perangkap bersama asistennya, adalah aku, dan aku tak punya pilihan lain serta menyelamatkannya. Namun, aku tidak mungkin melewati dungeon yang sulit demgam levelku saat ini. Begitu juga memanggil dukungan dari pemain The Army."

Ia menggigit bibirnya rapat, sebelum menatap lurus menuju Kirito, Sinon, Naruto lalu ke Asuna.

"Dan pada waktu itu, aku mendengar kabar burung jika empat pemain yang sangat kuat muncul di kota ini, oleh karenanya aku datang ke sini untuk meminta bantuan, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan situasi ini dan tidak melakukan apapun. Menma-san, Asuna-san, Kirito-san, Sinon-san."

Yuriel membungkuk dalam, lalu berbicara.

"Aku yakin ini sungguh tindakan yang lancang karena kita baru saja bertemu, tetapi kumohon, bisakah kalian membantuku untuk menyelamatkan Sinker?"

Asuna menatap Yuriel sungguh-sungguh yang telah menyelesaikan cerita panjangnya.

Ini menyedihkan untuk dikatakan sebenarnya, tetapi dalam SAO, kata-kata dari orang lain tak bisa dipercaya sebegitu mudahnya. Bahkan untuk masalah seperti ini, kemungkinan hal ini adalah konspirasi untuk memancing Asuna dan teman-temannya menuju batas luar kota lalu melukai mereka berempat tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Normalnya, selama memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup tentang permainan ini, mungkin bisa menemukan kebohongan pada cerita ini, namun tak beruntungnya, Asuna dan teman-temannya mengetahui lebih motif asli yang melibatkan The Army.

Bertukar pandang dengan Naruto, Asuna membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara dengan sopan.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kami lakukan, kami seharusnya meminjamkan kekuatan kami Itulah apa yang aku yakini. Tetapi, tentang masalah yang terjadi, pertama-tama kami harus melakukan penyelidikan terlebih dahulu setidaknya untuk mengkonfirmasi ceritamu..."

"Seperti yang kuharapkan, aku seharusnya..."

Yuriel mengangguk sedikit.

"Aku menyadari bahwa ini mungkin permintaan yang tidak masuk akal... Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak ingin garis horizontal terukir pada nama Sinker lebih dulu pada Monument of Life di Black Iron Castle sekarang ini..."

Mata si pengguna cambuk berambut silver tampak meredup untuk mempengaruhi perasaan Asuna. Ia ingin untuk percaya. Tetapi pada waktu yang sama, pengalaman yang telah ia kumpulkan lebih dari dua tahun di dunia ini memperingatkannya, bel alarm tentang bahaya menggoyahkan emosinya.

Melihat ke arah Naruto, ia juga tampaknya kehilangan arah pikirannya sekali lagi. Mata birunya bermaksud menampilkan gejolak hatinya, keinginan untuk membantu Yuriel dan khawatir akan kesehatan Asuna.

Kemudian itu terjadi. Yui yang terdiam cukup lama hingga kini tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dari cangkir lalu berbicara.

"Tidak apa, Mama Auna. Orang ini tidak berbohong kok."

Asuna kaget dan menatap Yui. Mengesampingkan isi perkataannya, kata-kata Yui sungguh bahasa jepang yang fasih, tampaknya perkataan terputus-putusnya kemarin suatu kebohongan.

"Yu... Yui-chan, apa kamu bisa memahami hal seperti itu...?"

Ditanyai pertanyaan oleh Asuna yang menatap wajahnya, Yui memberikan anggukan.

"Hu'um. Aku tidak bisa... Mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi aku mengerti..."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata tersebut, Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh kepala Yui. Naruto menatap Asuna lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Ayo, percaya padanya, daripada mencurigainya! Ayo pergi! Kita akan menangani ini."

"Kamu selalu tidak memikirkan seperti sebelumnya, huh."

Menggoyangkan kepalanya ketika membalas, Asuna juga membelai rambut Yui dengan tangannya.

"Maaf ya Yui-chan. Kami akan terlambat mencari teman-temanmu untuk satu hari, maafkan kami ya."

Asuna berbisik dalam suara kecil, meskipun ia yakin jika Yui memahaminya Yui tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk. Menggerakkan rambut hitamnya sekali lagi, Asuna berbalik menghadap Yuriel dan berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kami mungkin tidak bisa membantu banyak, tetapi izinkan kami menemanimu. Keinginan menolong orang yang penting denganmu. Aku juga mengerti perasaan itu..."

Air mata menetes dari mata berwarna biru langit milik Yuriel, ia lalu membungkuk dalam.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih banyak..."

"Simpan saja terima kasihnya setelah kita menyelamatkan Sinker-san."

Asuna memberikan senyum lainnya, dan Sasha yang sejauh ini melihat dalam keheningan, menepukkan kedua tangannya.

"Sebelum itu, pastikan kalian mengisi perut dulu! Masih ada makanan yang tersisa, kamu juga makanlah, Yuriel-san."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang bersinar lemah di awal musim dingin berwarna merah terang setelah melewati puncak pohon di jalanan, menciptakan bayangan pada jalanan berbatu. Hampir tidak ada seorangpun melalui jalanan di Starting City, dan jalanan yang membentang si kejauhan, kesan suram benar-benar tidak bisa ditolak.

Asuna mempercepat mengenakan equipmentnya melewati jalanan bersama Naruto. Kirito yang menggendong Yui bersama Sinon yang berjalan di bawah panduan Yuriel.

Asuna ingin meninggalkan Yui bersama Sasha, akan tetapi Yui bersikeras untuk ikut pergi bersama, akhirnya ia membawa Yui. Tentunya, sebuah kristal teleport telah disiapkan di dalam kantongnya. Jika situasi semakin memburuk — meskipun mengganggu Sasha — mereka akan segera mundur dari dungeon.

"Ah, sekarang aku kepikiran sesuatu, kamu masih belum menyebutkan sesuatu yang penting, Yuriel-san"

Naruto memanggil Yuriel yang berjalan di depan.

"Dungeon tersebut ada di lantai berapa?"

Yuriel memberi sebuah jawaban sederhana.

"Di sini."

"...?"

Asuna menolehkan kepalanya secara naluri. Kirito dan Sinon juga kelihatan sedikit kaget.

"Di sini... Eh?" sahut Kirito yang juga berjalan paling depan, di samping Naruto. Menatap serius ke arah Yuriel.

"Itu, ya, di Starting City... Ada sebuah dungeon besar di dalam tanah pada pusat kota. Sinker mungkin... Ada di bagian paling dalam..."

"Serius?"

Kirito berbicara seperti sedang mengerang.

"Tidak ada dungeon seperti itu ketika beta test. Mungkin salah..."

"Pintu masuk menuju dungeon tersebut ada di Black Iron Castle. Dengan kata lain, markas pusat The Army. Dungeon tersebut bukanlah jenis dungeon yang akan terbuka jika kamu menyelesaikan lantai atas, serta dungeon tersebut baru ditemukan ketika Kibaou datang untuk memperkuat, mereka tampaknya ingin memonopoli dungeon tersebut dengan kelompok mereka sendiri. Dungeon tersebut masih menjadi rahasia untuk sementara waktu bahkan dari Sinker, dan tentunya dari aku..."

"Jadi, begitu. Ada banyak item langka yang muncul ketika di dalam dungeon yang masih belum dijelajahi. Mereka pasti mendapat keuntungan dari itu."

"Mungkin, tidak sepenuhnya benar sih."

Nada Yuriel kehilangan kesenangan.

"Meskipun dungeon itu ada di bawah tanah, tingkat kesulitannya benar-benar tinggi... Bahkan di antara monster bawah tanah, level mereka hampir mendekati monster yang ada di lantai enam puluh. Party yang dipimpin Kibaou beberapa waktu yang lalu dihancurkan dan mereka melarikan diri dengan berteleport keluar. Bersyukurlah karena mereka terburu-buru menggunakan kristal, kita bisa masuk sejauh ini."

"Hahaha, aku mengerti."

Yuriel membalas tawa Kirito dengan senyuman, tetapi langsung hilang tergantikan kemurungan.

"Bagaimanapun juga sekarang ini, itulah alasan menyelamatkan Sinker menjadi sulit. Kristal koridor yang digunakan Kibaou menempatkannya agak dalam, lalu ia berlari kesana-kemari, menjauhi monster-monster... Sinker mungkin berada di ujungnya. Tak mungkin bagiku untuk menangani monster tersebut jika satu lawan satu, dan melawan mereka yang saling berkaitan sungguh tidak mungkin. Maaf, tapi kalian berempat akan..."

"Ah, ya, jika mereka berlevel sekitar enam puluhan..."

"Kami seharusnya bisa menanganinya."

Mengikuti pernyataan Naruto, Asuna mengangguk. Untuk dungeon lantai 60, level 70 bisa menanganinya, akan tetapi level Asuna yang kini ia telah capai adalah level 850, sementara Naruto telah mencapai level 1035. Dengan ini, kelihatannya mereka mungkin bisa melalui dungeon ini sambil melindungi Yui, dan Asuna melepas ketegangan di pundaknya dengan senang. Bagaimanapun juga, Yuriel melanjutkan perkataannya tanpa kehilangan ekspresi cemasnya.

"...Dan juga, ada hal lain yang perlu kita perhatikan. Informasi ini aku dapat dari pemain yang ikut serta dalam party sebelumnya, di dalam dungeon ini... Monster besar terlihat... Kelihatannya seperti boss..."

"..."

Asuna bertukar pandang dengan Naruto. Kirito dan Sinon juga begitu.

"Boss ini mungkin berlevel sekitar enam puluhan... Bagaimana penampilan boss dari lantai enam puluhan?"

"Eh, ya, aku yakin... Boss itu kelihatan seperti seorang kesatria berarmor yang terbuat dari batu."

"Ah, yang itu huh. ... Tidak terlalu sulit jika aku tidak salah..."

Menghadap Yuriel, Kirito mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kita mungkin bisa dengan mudah mengatasinya," ujar Sinon yang mulai bersikap serius.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu!"

Yuriel akhirnya mengurangi ketegangannya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya sambil berkedip, karena ia kira bahwa ia melihat sesuatu yang mempesona.

"Benar... Kalian berempat telah berpengalaman dengan pertarungan melawan boss... Maaf telah mengambil waktu berharga kalian..."

"Tidak, kami masih berlibur kok."

Asuna melambaikan tangannya.

Setelah mereka bercakap-cakap, bentuk dari bangunan besar yang berkilau hitam mulai tampak di jalan di depan mereka. Bangunan ini adalah bangunan terbesar yang ada di Starting City, "The Black Iron Castle". Di ruang depan setelah masuk melalui gerbang utama, "Monument of Life" dengan nama setiap pemain tercatat, berdiri tegak di sana, meskipun setiap orang bisa masuk hingga titik ini, kebanyakan ruang yang lebih dalam telah dikontrol sepenuhnya oleh The Army.

Yuriel tidak masuk melalui pintu utama, melainkan melalui pintu belakang. Tembok kastil tinggi serta parit dalam mengelilingi kastil ini, menolak penyusup hingga selamanya. Benar-benar tak ada manusia yang melewatinya.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, tempat yang Yuriel datangi adalah jalanan menurun, turun hingga di mana dekat dengan permukaan air parit. Mengintip ke dalam, ada jalan lebar terbuka di sisi kanan tangga.

"Kita akan masuk ke aliran pembuangan kastil dari sini dan menuju pintu masuk dungeon. Mungkin akan sedikit gelap dan sempit..."

Yuriel menghentikan perkataannya di sana, memandang Yui yang masih di lengan Kirito dengan penuh perhatian. Karena hal ini, Yui tak senang dan terlihat marah.

"Yui tidak takut!"

Setelah itu, sebuah senyum keluar dari Asuna, Naruto dan Sinon karena melihat situasi ini.

Kepada Yuriel, Yui mengatakan, "Kami tinggal bersama."

Ia tak mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih dari itu, namun Yuriel mungkin keberatan membawa Yui ke dalam dungeon.

Asuna berbicara untuk mengurangi kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak apa. Anak ini lebih waspada dari penampilannya."

"Ya. Ia pasti menjadi seorang swordswoman yang kuat di masa depan."

Dengan kata-kata Naruto, Asuna memandangnya dan tersenyum, lalu Yuriel mengangguk.

"Okelah, ayo pergi!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

NUOOOOOO!

Pedang di tangan kanan memotong monster dengan sebuah tebasan.

RYAAAAAAAAA!

Lalu pedang di tangan kiri meledakkannya.

Mengequip dua pedang untuk pertama kalinya sementara, Naruto melepaskan energi yang disimpannya selama liburan ini, menebas musuh-musuh tanpa berhenti satu sama lain. Asuna, Sinon, Kirito yang memegang tangan Yui, dan Yuriel yang menggenggam cambuk metalnya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk membantu. Setiap kali kelompok musuh yang terdiri dari monster katak besar yang diselubungi smile, monster tipe udang yang memiliki pencapit hitam kemilau, dan semacamnya muncul, Naruto menebas mereka semua dengan penuh kemarahan dari pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya tanpa menyisakan apapun.

Dalam pikiran Asuna hanya terlintas,"Oh, ya ampun."

Kirito yang kaget karena tidak menyangka sang kakak juga memiliki skill Dual Blades itu, justru bersemangat dan berteriak kegirangan dengan suara yang sangat keras.

"ANIKI-SAMA! KAMU MEMANG TERBAIK! BERJUANGLAH!"

Sinon yang ternganga plus kaget.

"Aku tidak menyangka Naruto juga mempunyai skill unik seperti Kirito. Hebatnya..."

Akan tetapi, Yuriel ternganga menatap Naruto yang sedang dalam mode mengamuk dengan penuh kekaguman. Mungkin ini tontonan yang terlalu berbeda di luar pengetahuannya. Sementara Yui menyoraki dengan polosnya untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang ada di udara,"Papa Nato, lakukan yang terbaik!"

Beberapa menit telah berlalu sejak mereka memasuki gelapnya bawah tanah yang penuh air, hingga menyerbu dungeon ini dari batu hitam sebelumnya. Tempat ini lebih lebar, dalam, dan terisi oleh monster daripada yang diharapkan, tetapi Naruto menerobos keseimbangan game, mengayunkan sepasang pedangnya dengan penuh kekuatan, sementara empat pemain lainnya hanya terdiam untuk menyaksikannya.

"Baiklah... Aku sungguh minta maaf karena membiarkan kalian mengurus ini..."

Menatap Yuriel yang penuh penyesalan sambil menunduk, Asuna hanya tersenyum masam.

"Tidak, pertarungan tadi benar-benar memikat... tidak apa kok membiarkannya melakukan hal itu."

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Itu mengerikan!"

Naruto kembali dengan kesal setelah menghancurkan kelompok monster karena perkataan Asuna sampai di telinganya.

"Jadi ingin switch?"

"Se-Sedikit lagi."

Asuna dan Yuriel akhirnya tersenyum setelah saling tatap. Kirito dan Sinon terus melihat Naruto beraksi.

Setelah si pengguna cambuk berambut silver melambaikan tangan kirinya karena ingin menampilkan peta, ia menunjuk titik bercahaya yang melambangkan tanda seorang teman, menunjukkan posisi Sinker. Karena ia tak memiliki peta dungeon, jalanan menuju titik bercahaya masih kosong, akan tetapi mereka telah mencapai tujuh puluh persen dari jarak total.

"Posisi Sinker tidak berubah setelah beberapa hari. Aku yakin ia berada di area aman. Jika kita bisa sampai ke sana, kita bisa menggunakan kristal untuk mundur, jadi... Maaf, aku akan mengandalkan kalian sedikit lagi."

Yuriel menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto bersikap tenang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak, kami melakukan ini karena kami ingin, dan juga ada item yang dijatuhkan, jadi..."

"Oh?"

Asuna menjawab secara reflek.

"Apa ada item bagus yang jatuh?"

"Iya."

Naruto memanipulasi jendelanya dengan cepat, lalu daging merah kehitaman muncul dari sana dengan suara gemerincing. Wajah Asuna membeku memikirkan bagaimana anehnya yang ia rasakan.

"A-Apa sih itu sebenarnya?"

"Daging katak! Kamu pasti berkata jika daging ini enak jika dibandingkan dengan daging lain, pastikan untuk memasaknya nanti ya."

"Aku... Tidak akan mau memasaknya!"

Asuna berteriak dan juga membuka jendelanya. Membuka penyimpanan yang terhubung dengan Naruto, ia menggeser item yang bernama "Scavenger Meat x24", lalu tanpa ampun membuangnya ke tanda tempat sampah.

"Ah! Asuna..."

Menatap Naruto yang terlihat kesal dan menggeram, Yuriel tidak bisa membantu namun tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, meskipun ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Tepat pada saat itu,

"Nee-san akhirnya bisa tertawa!"

Yui berteriak gembira. Yuriel juga menyeringai lebar.

Melihat hal tersebut, Asuna mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Hari sebelumnya, ketika Yui mengejang juga tepat setelah anak-anak tertawa bersama setelah mengalahkan orang-orang dari The Army. Tampaknya gadis ini memiliki sensifitas yang unik terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apakah ia terlahir dengan kepribadian seperti itu? Atau mungkin karena perasaan sakit yang selama ini ia derita.

Asuna menggenggam tangan Yui, yang kini berdiri di samping Kirito. Dia memeluk Yui lebih dekat. Bahkan bersumpah akan selalu tersenyum di sisi gadis ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Merespon suara Asuna, guild tersebut melangkah semakin dalam menuju dungeon.

Kelompok monster kebanyakan terdiri dari makhluk air sejak mereka memasuki dungeon, kini telah berubah menjadi tipe hantu, seperti zombie serta hantu, karena mereka menuruni tangga, udara dingin terasa sampai ke hati Asuna, namun sepasang pedang milik Naruto masih lanjut menebas sosok-sosok musuh yang muncul secara sekejap tanpa menunjukkan keragu-raguan.

Normalnya, sedikit tak terhormat bagi pemain berlevel atas untuk berburu ke area di bawah level mereka, tetapi hal tersebut tak perlu dipikirkan saat ini karena tak ada seorangpun di sini.

Jika ada waktu luang, akan jadi kesempatan bagi Yuriel yang bertugas sebagai pendukung untuk naik level. Akan tetapi, menyelamatkan Sinker lebih diprioritaskan saat ini.

Dalam dua jam yang telah berlalu sekejap mata, jarak mereka dengan posisi Sinker yang berada di area aman dalam peta semakin berkurang. Tak tahu berapa banyak monster yang ditumbangkan karena pedang milik Naruto menghancurkan swordsmen tengkorak hitam menjadi berkeping-keping, dan mereka akhirnya menangkap sedikit cahaya tepat di depan mereka.

"Ah, itu zona aman!"

Ketika Kirito berucap, Naruto juga mengangguk untuk memastikan dengan skill deteksinya.

"Ada seseorang di dalam sana. Dia aman."

"Sinker!"

Yuriel berteriak lalu berlari dengan armornya yang berdenting, ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. Naruto menurunkan dua pedangnya dan mengikuti di belakangnya bersama Kirito, Sinon dan Asuna yang memegang Yui.

Mereka berlari menuju cahaya itu. Ketika mereka melewati jalanan yang berbelok ke kanan setelah beberapa detik, di depan cabang dari jalan tersebut sebuah ruang kecil dapat terlihat.

Karena mata mereka membiasakan diri terhadap kegelapan, ruang tersebut terisi cahaya yang cukup terang yang bisa menyilaukan mereka, dan seorang laki-laki berdiri di pintu masuknya.

Wajahnya tak terlihat karena cahaya di belakangnya, akan tetapi ia melambaikan tangannya dengan liar menuju arah sini.

"Yurieeel!"

Pada saat ia menyakinkan sosok tersebut, si laki-laki meneriakkan nama Yuriel. Yuriel juga melambaikan tangan kirinya sambil berlari lebih cepat.

"Sinkerrr!"

Suaranya tercampur dengan air mata, tangisan si pria...

"Jangan datang lebih dekat! Jalanannya...!"

Mendengar hal itu, Asuna melambatkan langkahnya penuh tanya. Tampaknya kata-kata tersebut tak sampai ke telinga Yuriel. Ia tetap berlari menuju ruang di depannya.

Pada saat itu juga.

Beberapa meter sebelum area aman, di titik buta pada sisi kanan, pada jalan kecil yang memotong jalanan tempat mereka bertiga berlari, kursor kuning yang tak diharapkan muncul. Asuna dengan cepat mengecek namanya. Yang bisa ditampikan adalah "The Fatal Scythe."

Dengan arti nama scythe yang memotong takdir, nama itu juga memiliki "The" yang terlampir. Sebuah bukti jika monster itu adalah boss.

"Jangan! Yuriel-san, mundurlah!"

Asuna berteriak keras.

Kursor kuning bergerak perlahan ke sisi kiri, mendekati persimpangan jalanan. Jika seperti ini, Yuriel akan berlari ke persimpangan tersebut. Hanya tersisa beberapa detik.

"Ku...!"

Tiba-tiba, Naruto yang berlari di sisi kiri Asuna telah menghilang. Kenyataannya, ia telah berlari dengan kecepatan yang dahsyat. Tembok di sekeliling bergetar karena suara tubrukannya.

Ia telah sampai beberapa meter dengan kecepatan seperti teleport, lalu Naruto memegang Yuriel dari belakang dengan tangan kanannya, ia mendorong pedang di tangan kirinya ke jalanan batu di bawahnya dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Suara logam terdengar hebat sekali.

TRAAAANG!

Percikan bunga api tak terhitung banyaknya muncul. Mengeluarkan rem mendadak bisa membakar udara, di tempat Naruto dan Yuriel berhenti tepat di depan persimpangan, tanahnya meraung seperti suatu getaran karena raksasa bayangan hitam melewatinya.

Kursor kuning yang menyergap pada jalanan di sisi kiri akhirnya berhenti setelah sepuluh meter. Monster yang tingginya tak diketahui ini merubah arahnya dan muncul sekali lagi.

Naruto melepaskan Yuriel dan menarik pedangnya yang tertancap ke lantai, ia melompat ke kiri. Asuna mengikuti dalam bingung. Kirito dan Sinon juga mengikuti Asuna.

Mengguncangkan Yuriel yang terjatuh karena syok, Asuna mendorongnya menuju sisi yang berlawanan persimpangan. Menurunkan Yui dari lengannya dan menyerahkannya pada Sinon, Asuna hanya memberikan sedikit perintah.

"Mundurlah ke area aman bersama anak ini, Sinonon! Jagalah Yuriel-san juga!"

"Tapi, Asuna..."

"Tidak ada waktu lagi! Pergilah!"

Sinon mengangguk cepat. Si pengguna cambuk juga mengangguk dengan wajah pucatnya. Mereka bertiga menyetujui untuk membawa Yui ke dalam ruangan, Asuna menghunus rapier miliknya sambil berbelok ke arah kiri.

Sosok punggung Naruto masih berdiri dengan dual blades miliknya memasuki pandangan Asuna. Apa yang terlihat di sana adalah sesosok humanoid berjubah hitam setinggi dua setengah meter.

Dengan tudungnya, tangan si boss yang bergelayut mengintip dari jubah benar-benar hitam.

Di dalamnya tampak wajah yang suram, di dalamnya hanya ada sepasang bola mata penuh energi, urat nadinya bisa terlihat seolah menatap Naruto dan Asuna. Dia memegang sabit besar berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya. Dari sisi sudutnya, noda merah menetes turun, tetes demi tetes. Secara keseluruhan, boss ini memiliki tubuh seperti seorang dewa kematian.

Bola mata sang dewa kematian berputar lalu menatap lurus ke arah Asuna. Tepat setelahnya, hawa dingin merasuki seluruh tubuhnya seolah hatinya dicengkeram oleh ketakutan.

Tampaknya level boss ini masih bisa diatasi.

Dengan pikiran seperti itu di kepalanya, saat ia menyiapkan rapier miliknya sekali lagi, Naruto berkata keras dari depannya. "Asuna, temani mereka ke area aman lalu larilah dengan kristal."

"Eh...?"

"Boss ini sungguh kuat. Bahkan skill identifikasiku tidak bisa menemukan data apapun. Dalam hal kekuatan, rangking boss ini mungkin sekitar lantai sembilan puluh."

"...?"

Asuna kehilangan nafasnya serta terdiam kaku. Bahkan ketika saat ini si dewa kematian perlahan bergerak melewati udara, mendekati mereka berdua.

"Aku akan mengulur waktu, cepatlah keluar dari sini!"

"Na-Naruto-kun juga, kita berdua harus..."

"Aku akan mengejarmu! Cepatlah...!"

Jika kristal teleport digunakan sebagai pilihan terakhir untuk mundur, kristal itu bukanlah alat yang cukup kuat. Di antara celah ketika memegang kristal dan menentukan tujuan, lalu melakukan teleportasi, ada jeda waktu beberapa detik. Jika seseorang menerima serangan dari monster di antara jeda waktu itu, teleportasinya akan gagal. Ketika serangkaian perintah gagal dalam sebuah party, karena orang-orang mundur atas keinginan mereka sendiri, maka sisanya akan menjadi korban karena tak bisa mengulur waktu untuk teleport.

Asuna tampak bimbang. Jika mereka bertujuh melakukan teleport terlebih dahulu, dengan kemampuan berlari Naruto, ia bisa berlari menuju area aman. Akan tetapi, perubahan kecepatan yang ditunjukkan si boss sebelumnya benar-benar mengerikan. Jika ia lari terlebih dahulu lalu setelahnya jika Naruto tidak muncul. Pikiran seperti itulah yang tak bisa Asuna tahan.

Asuna memandang jalan di sisi kanannya.

'Maaf Yui-chan. Meskipun aku berkata akan selalu bersama...'

Berbisik seperti itu dari dalam hatinya, ia berteriak.

"Kirito, Sinonon, aku akan menyerahkan Yui pada kalian! Kalian berlima cepatlah lari!"

Sinon menggelengkan kepalanya, ekspresinya tampak membeku.

"Aku tidak bisa... Melakukannya..."

"Cepat!"

WHUUUUSH!

Ketika itu. Si dewa kematian mengayunkan sabit lebarnya dengan sepenuh tenaga, racun menyebar dari dalam tudungnya.

Naruto menyilangkan pedang di tangannya, memaksakan berdiri di hadapan Asuna. Asuna secara panik mendekat dari belakang, bertemu dengan dua pedang milik Naruto dengan rapier di tangan kanannya. Si dewa kematian tanpa mempedulikan ketiga pedang, masih menebaskan sabitnya ke bawah, mengincar kepala mereka berdua.

Sebuah kilatan merah. Sebuah hantaman.

Asuna merasakan dirinya berputar beberapa kali. Pertama, ia terlempar ke tanah, lalu menghantam langit-langit, dan terjatuh kembali ke tanah sekali lagi. Nafasnya terhenti, dan pandangannya mulai berubah gelap.

Kesadarannya mulai kabur, ia melihat HP bar milik Naruto dan miliknya sendiri, keduanya telah berkurang hingga setengah dalam sekali pukul. Indikator kuning sebagai tanda paralyze semakin membuat Asuna khawatir, mereka tak mampu untuk bertahan dari serangan selanjutnya. Ia harus berdiri. Itulah yang ia pikirkan, akan tetapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tepat pada saat itu.

Langkah pendek demi langkah pendek terdengar, ia mendengar langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat dengan pendengarannya. Menolehkan pandangannya, ia bingung, suara langkah kaki anak-anak, langkah kaki tersebut mendekat tanpa mempedulikan bahaya yang memasuki pandangannya.

Tangan dan kaki langsing. Rambut hitam panjang. Itu Yui yang seharusnya berada di dalam area aman di belakang mereka. Memandang tanpa ketakutan, ia menatap lurus menuju si dewa kematian yang begitu besar.

"BODOH! CEPAT LARI!"

Berjuang untuk menggerakkan tubuh bagian atasnya, Naruto berteriak. Si dewa kematian memegang sabitnya ke atas secara perlahan sekali lagi. Jika Yui menerima serangan dalam jarak seperti ini, HP milik Yui akan benar-benar habis. Asuna juga berusaha untuk menggerakkan mulutnya. Tetapi, karena mulutnya kaku, ia tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Tetapi sesaat kemudian, sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya terjadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Papa Nato, Mama Auna."

Bersama kata-kata tersebut, tubuh Yui perlahan mengambang di udara.

WHUUUSH!

Itu bukan lompatan. Ia tampaknya bergerak dengan sayap tak terlihat, Yui berhenti pada ketinggian dua meter. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya perlahan di tengah udara.

"JANGAN...! MENYINGKIRLAH! MENYINGKIRLAH YUI-CHAN!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Asuna, sabit si dewa kematian terayun tanpa belas kasihan, memperlihatkan garis cahaya hitam kemerahan. Ujung sabit mengarah langsung menuju telapak tangan putih milik Yui.

Tepat sebelum itu terjadi, tangan Yui terhalangi oleh pelindung keunguan, diikuti dentuman yang begitu keras. Sistem tag yang mengambang di tangan Yui menyebabkan Asuna diam membatu.

[Immortal Object], itulah apa yang tertulis di sana. Immortality, bukanlah atribut pemain yang bisa diperoleh.

Mata si dewa kematian berputar, seolah ia bingung. Secara tiba-tiba setelahnya sebuah fenomena yang mengejutkan Asuna terjadi.

GOUUUU!

Bersama dengan suara itu, api merah muncul, menggulung-gulung di depan dengan tangan Yui sebagai pusatnya. Api tersebut menyebar semakin luas secara tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya memadat dan bergabung menjadi bentuk panjang nan tipis. Sekilas, api tersebut berubah menjadi pedang panjang. Sebuah pedang yang menyala dari api terbentuk dari api sebelumnya, kini semakin memanjang tanpa batas.

Pedang besar yang muncul di tangan kanan Yui kini memiliki panjang yang melampaui tinggi tubuhnya. Pancaran cahaya dari pinggir logam tampaknya menyinari seluruh lorong.

Karena memegang api dari pedang, pakaian musim salju yang dikenakan Yui terbakar seketika. Dari baliknya, baju putih satu setel yang dikenakan pertama kalinya muncul. Cukup aneh karena angin dari api tak membakar baju tersebut, begitu juga rambut hitam panjangnya seolah tak terkena efek.

Yui mengayunkan pedang yang melampaui tingginya secara sederhana.

Tanpa menunjukkan keragu-raguan, Yui menantang si dewa kematian seolah ia memukulkan api.

Meskipun tindakannya tersebut tak lebih dari algoritma sederhana dari sistem, dalam mata merah si monster, Asuna yakin ia melihatnya penuh dengan ketakutan yang sangat jelas.

Mengggunakan pedang yang terbuat dari api, Yui mengubah udara menjadi raungan yang memekakkan. Si dewa kematian mengangkat sabitnya dan membuat posisi bertahan, tampaknya ia terlihat ketakutan oleh si gadis yang lebih kecil darinya. Maju ke depan, Yui mengayunkan pedang besar menyalanya dengan sepenuh kekuatan.

Pedang memancarkan api yang begitu hebat bertubrukan dengan sabit. Seketika, gerakan keduanya terhenti.

Tanpa menunggu waktu untuk berpikir, pedang api milik Yui bergerak sekali lagi. Logamnya tampak berkobar dengan jumlah api yang begitu banyak, cahaya dari pedang menggerogoti gagang sabit secara perlahan. Dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk mematahkan apapun, akan tetapi rambut panjang dan baju satu setelnya, juga jubah si dewa kematian berkelap-kelip di belakangnya, menyebabkan percikan cahaya pada saat yang sama, menyinari bangunan dalam dungeon menjadi orange.

Tanpa lama...

Bersamaan dengan suara ledakan.

GOU!

Sabit si dewa kematian patah menjadi dua. Diikuti pedang besar kini telah berubah menjadi tiang api, menyerang langsung ke tengah-tengah wajah si boss.

"...!"

Asuna dan Naruto mengedipkan mata mereka serta melindungi wajahnya secara reflek karena bereaksi terhadap kekuatan yang hebat dari bola api yang muncul pada saat itu. Pada saat yang sama, Yui menebaskan pedangnya ke bawah, bola api tersebut meledak, si dewa kematian tertelan oleh putaran api yang mengalir ke lorong-lorong. Dalam raungan tersebut, suara menderita dari si dewa kematian terdengar. Ketika mereka membuka mata karena silau dari api, sosok monster boss tak lagi tampak. Api kecil tersisa di sisi belakang lorong, membuat suara gemericik. Dan di tengahnya, masih berdiri sendiri, dengan tatapan putus asa.

Pedang api yang masih berdiri di tanah, hancur lalu menghilang seperti saat pedangnya dimaterialisasikan.

Asuna berdiri setelah memperoleh kekuatan di tubuhnya, perlahan berdiri menggunakan rapier miliknya sebagai pembantu. Naruto juga berdiri setelahnya. Mereka berdua menghampiri si gadis dengan langkah terbata-bata.

"Yui... Chan..."

Asuna memanggilnya dengan suara serak, si gadis berbalik tanpa membuat suara. Bibir kecilnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman, akan tetapi mata hitamnya berlinang air mata yang begitu banyak.

Yui menatap Asuna dan Naruto kemudian ia berkata lirih.

"Papa Nato... Mama Auna... Sekarang aku mengingat segalanya..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Area aman dari bagian terdalam labirin bawah tanah Black Iron Castle berbentuk kotak sempurna. Hanya ada satu pintu masuk, dan di tengahnya batu hitam halus berbentuk kubus tampak seperti meja. Asuna, Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito menatap Yui yang duduk di tengah, ia terdiam. Yuriel dan Sinker yang diminta lari terlebih dulu, jadi hanya ada mereka berlima sekarang ini.

Ingatanku telah kembali, dengan kata tersebut, Yui selama beberapa menit tak bicara.

Ekspresinya entah bagaimana tampak berduka seolah ia ragu-ragu untuk berbicara, namun Asuna memantapkan hatinya lalu bertanya.

"Yui-chan... Apakah kamu mengingat...? Semuanya hingga sekarang..."

Yui masih terlihat putus asa, akan tetapi ia akhirnya mengangguk dengan ekspresi campuran antara tersenyum dan menangis, lalu ia membuka bibir mungilnya.

"Iya... Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya... Naruto-san, Asuna-san, Kirito-san, Sinon-san."

Saat Asuna mendengar nada bicara sopannya, hati Asuna tertekan oleh dugaan muram.

Percaya karena sesuatu akan segera berakhir.

Di dalam ruang berbentuk kotak ini, kata-kata Yui perlahan terucap.

"Dunia ini bernama Sword Art Online, ia diatur oleh satu sistem yang besar. Nama sistem tersebut adalah Cardinal. Dunia ini diatur berdasarkan keputusan Cardinal. Pertama-tama, Cardinal tidak dirancang untuk keperluan manusia. Dengan dua program inti yang saling melakukan koreksi kesalahan secara bersamaan, dan tak terhitung jumlah program-program rendah, ia mengatur isi dunia ini... AI untuk monster dan untuk NPC, keseimbangan peredaran item serta uang, apapun dan semuanya diatur oleh kelompok program di bawah perintah Cardinal. Akan tetapi, ada satu hal yang harus diserahkan kepada manusia. Gagasan masalah dalam kondisi mental para pemain. Itulah hal yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh manusia sendiri... Untuk tujuan itu, berlusin-lusin anggota staf harus disiapkan."

"GM..."

Kirito berbicara dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas.

"Yui, dengan singkatnya, apa kamu seorang gamemaster...? Staf dari Argus...?"

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, Yui menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Dia menatap Kirito sebentar.

"...Ketika pengembang Cardinal mempercayakan kondisi pemain pada sistem, mereka mengetes beberapa program. Menggunakan fitur unik dari Nerve Gear, program tersebut memonitori kondisi emosi pemain secara mendetail, dan program tersebut akan muncul di sisi pemain ketika menemukan masalah untuk didengarkan... Mental Health Counselling Program, MHCP versi 1, codename, Yui. Itulah aku sebenarnya."

Nafas Asuna seolah tertarik keluar saking syoknya. Sinon juga kaget. Ia tak bisa menahan apa yang baru saja Yui katakan.

"Program...? Maksudmu seorang AI...?"

Sinon berbicara dengan suara lirih. Yui mengangguk, senyuman sedih tampak dari wajahnya.

"Untuk menenangkan para pemain, aku diberikan fungsi emosi tiruan. Palsu, semuanya ini palsu... bahkan air mata ini... Maaf Sinon-san..."

Air mata menetes dari mata Yui, lalu menjadi partikel cahaya dan menghilang. Asuna mengambil satu langkah ke depan menuju Yui. Dia membuka kedua tangannya, namun Yui sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Seolah jika Yui tak berhak untuk menerima pelukan Asuna.

Masih tak mempercayai situasi ini, Asuna memaksa mengeluarkan kata-katanya.

"Tapi... Tapi, ingatanmu yang hilang...? Apakah mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi pada seorang AI...?"

"...Dua tahun lalu... Hari ketika layanan SAO dimulai secara resmi..."

Yui menurunkan matanya sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Meskipun aku tidak tahu secara detail atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Cardinal memberiku perintah yang tidak direncanakan kepadaku. Sebuah larangan untuk berinteraksi dengan semua pemain. Tidak diijinkan untuk mengadakan kontak dengan mereka secara nyata, aku dengan enggan tidak melakukan apapun, hanya memonitori kondisi kesehatan mental para pemain."

Asuna bereaksi. ia menduga jika "perintah tak direncana" adalah manipulasi yang dilakukan oleh GM SAO, Kayaba Akihiko. Yui menggerakkan bibir kecilnya sekali lagi, wajahnya tampak tenggelam dalam duka cita.

"Situasi itu... Benar-benar terburuk... Dengan mudah emosi para pemain dikuasai oleh emosi negatif seperti ketakutan, keputusasaan, dan kemarahan sepanjang waktu. Pada saat itu, ada beberapa yang menjadi gila. Aku terus melihat ke dalam hati orang-orang itu. Pada dasarnya, aku tidak bisa menghentikan diriku untuk mendatangi para pemain tersebut, mendengarkan cerita mereka lalu menyelesaikan masalahnya... Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan kontak dengan mereka pada saat itu... Karena merasakan perlawanan antara kewajibanku namun dihalangi oleh wewenang dari Cardinal, aku perlahan mengalami error dan akhirnya rusak..."

Di dalam labirin bawah tanah, suara Yui terasa hening, seperti getaran perak. Asuna, Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito tak bisa membantu namun mendengarkan penuh perhatian tanpa mengutarakan sepatah katapun.

"Suatu hari, ketika aku memonitori seperti biasa, aku menyadari parameter mental milik empat pemain yang berbeda dari pemain lainnya. Aku tidak pernah menjumpai pola pikir seperti itu. Kenikmatan... Kedamaian... Bukan hanya itu saja... Apa sebenarnya perasaan tersebut? Memikirkan itu, aku melanjutkan melihat mereka berempat. Hasrat misterius tumbuh semakin tinggi dalam diriku ketika aku mengintip percakapan dan tindakan mereka. Rutinitas seperti itu tidak pernah ada, namun... Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka berempat... Untuk mengenalnya, aku ingin bercakap-cakap dengan mereka secara langsung... Berharap untuk semakin lebih dekat, bahkan mengenalnya, aku bertanya-tanya setiap hari, melalui sistem konsol terdekat di rumah dua pasangan tersebut tinggal. Aku yakin jika aku rusak pada waktu itu..."

"Dan di hutan lantai 22...?"

Yui mengangguk sedikit.

"Iya. Naruto-san, Asuna-san, Kirito-san, Sinon-san... Aku selalu ingin bertemu... Bertemu dengan kalian berempat... Di lantai itu ketika aku melihat kalian... Aku benar-benar merasa senang... Sungguh aneh. Tidak mungkin jika aku bisa berpikir seperti itu... aku tidak lebih dari, sebuah program..."

Berlinangan air mata, Yui menutup mulutnya. Asuna tertusuk oleh perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan, memegang kedua tangannya dengan erat, sebelum ke dadanya.

"Yui-chan... kamu seorang true AI kan? Jadi, kamu memiliki kecerdasan yang sebenarnya, kan...?"

Ia berbisik, Yui menurunkan kepalanya sedikit lalu menjawab.

"Aku.. Tidak mengerti... Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi padaku..."

Pada saat itu, Naruto yang terdiam selama ini, melangkah ke depan. Kirito dan Sinon juga maju untuk mendekati Yui.

"Yui bukanlah sebuah program yang dikendalikan sistem. Terlebih lagi, kamu bisa mengatakan keinginanmu sendiri." Naruto berkata dengan suara lembut."Apa yang kamu inginkan, Yui?"

"Aku... Aku ingin..."

Yui merentangkan lengan mungilnya ke arah Naruto, Asuna, Kirito, dan Sinon

"Untuk selalu, bersama dengan... Papa Naruto... Mama Asuna... Papa Kirito... Mama Sinon...!"

Tanpa mengusap air mata yang menetes di wajahnya, Asuna berlari ke arah Yui memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya.

"kita akan selalu bersama Yui-chan."

Setelahnya, Naruto juga melingkarkan lengannya di antara Yui dan Asuna. Kirito dan Sinon terharu melihatnya.

"Aah... Yui adalah anak kami," kata Naruto yang tersenyum."Maksudku anak kita berempat. Ayo pulang ke rumah! Kita akan hidup bersama... Selamanya..."

Akan tetapi, di dalam pelukan Asuna, Yui menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Eh..."

"Sudah... Sudah terlambat..."

Kirito bertanya kebingungan.

"Mengapa... Mengapa terlambat...?"

"Alasan mengapa aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku... Karena aku menyentuh batu itu."

Yui menatap tengah ruangan di mana batu berbentuk kubus berada."Ketika Asuna mendorongku ke dalam area aman sebelumnya, aku menyentuh batu itu tanpa sengaja, dan menjadi mengerti. Batu itu bukanlah sekedar objek pajangan... Batu tersebut adalah konsol yang digunakan untuk meminta akses darurat kepada GM."

Sepertinya ada perintah tersembunyi dalam kata-kata Yui, beberapa garis cahaya bermunculan menuju batu hitam itu. Secara tiba-tiba, dengan suara "beep", keyboard berwarna biru muda muncul pada permukaannya.

"Aku yakin jika monster boss sebelumnya telah diletakkan di sini untuk menjauhkan para pemain. Aku mengakses sistem menggunakan console tersebut dan memusnahkannya dengan pemanggilan Object Eraser. Pada saat itu, dengan kemampuan koreksi kesalahan milik Cardinal, kerusakan dalam berbahasa milikku telah disembuhkan, tapi... Pada saat yang sama, Cardinal juga menemukanku yang sebelumnya ditinggalkan hingga sekarang. Sekarang ini, sistem utama masih menscan program milikku. Sistem tersebut telah menyimpulkan jika aku adalah keberadaan asing, dan tampaknya aku akan segera dihapus. Aku... tidak memiliki banyak waktu tersisa..."

"Itu... Itu..." Sinon kelihatan panik.

"Tidak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu!? Jika kita keluar dari tempat ini..." Asuna juga kelihatan panik.

Yui memberikan senyum yang dipaksakan terhadap kata-kata itu. Air mata menetes dari pipi Yui sekali lagi.

"Papa Naruto, Mama Asuna, Papa Kirito, Mama Sinon, terima kasih. Mungkin ini adalah perpisahan kita."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini!" Asuna berteriak putus asa."Ini hanyalah awal! Dari sekarang, kita akan hidup bahagia selamanya... Tinggal penuh kedamaian satu sama lain..."

"Di dalam kegelapan... Ketika aku rusak dan tidak tahu kapan akhirnya, kehadiran dua Papa dan dua Mama menghibur hatiku."

Yui menatap lurus ke arah Asuna. Cahaya redup mulai menutupi tubuhnya.

"Yui, jangan pergi!"

Naruto memegang tangan Yui. Jemari Yui kini digenggam oleh Naruto. Kirito juga tampak syok ketika menyaksikan kepergian Yui ini.

"Ketika aku bersama kalian berempat, semuanya bisa tersenyum... Aku sungguh senang karenanya. Ini permintaanku, dari sekarang... Menggantikan posisiku... Tolonglah semua orang... Kebahagiaan..."

Rambut hitam serta baju satu setel milik Yui mulai menghilang menjadi partikel cahaya, seperti embun pagi. Wajah tersenyum Yui perlahan menjadi transparan. Tubuhnya semakin menghilang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin hal seperti ini! Jika Yui tidak ada di sini, aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum!"

Dikelilingi oleh cahaya yang menyebar, Yui tersenyum manis. Ia membelai dada Asuna dengan tangannya diambang menghilang.

 **['Mama Asuna, tersenyumlah...']**

Suara lemah bergema di dalam pikiran Asuna, cahaya mempesona mulai membanjiri. Seketika itu pula menghilang, tak ada apapun di dalam lengan Asuna.

"UWAAAAAAAA!"

Menaikkan suaranya sendiri dengan tak terkontrol, Asuna jatuh pada kakinya. Berlutut di atas ubin batu, ia menangis begitu kencang seperti seorang anak kecil. Air matanya terjatuh ke tanah, tetes demi tetes, bergabung bersama cahaya yang tertinggal dari Yui yang telah lenyap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hawa dingin yang dirasakan kemarin seolah suatu kebohongan, hembusan angin hangat bertiup melewati rerumputan. Mungkin menarik beberapa burung kecil yang hinggap di ranting pohon, burung-burung tersebut tampak mengawasi orang-orang dengan penuh ketertarikan.

Pesta kebun yang diadakan oleh Sasha tanpa mempedulikan musim di pekarangan luas depan gereja, meja besar dari ruang makan telah dipindahkan di sini. Makanan telah diangkat dari alat pemanggang seperti sebuah sihir, semakin membuat keramaian dari anak-anak.

"Tidak pernah terpikir jika makanan selezat ini... Benar-benar ada di dunia ini..."

Kepala pemimpin dari The Army yang baru saja diselamatkan malam sebelumnya, Sinker, menggigit barbeque yang Asuna buat dengan kemampuannya, lalu berkomentar kagum.

Di sisinya, Yuriel melihat keadaan sambil tersenyum. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya, ia tampak seperti ksatria wanita berkepala dingin, akan tetapi ketika ia di sisi Sinker, ia terlihat seperti istri muda yang penuh ceria.

Begitu pula bagi Sinker, meskipun tak memiliki waktu untuk berkenalan dengannya kemarin, ketika duduk pada meja yang sama seperti saat ini, ia adalah pribadi yang memancarkan aura lembut, tak seperti orang perkedudukan atas seperti organisasinya.

Dengan postur sedikit lebih tinggi dari Asuna, namun lebih pendek dari Yuriel. Pakaian yang dikenakan tubuhnya tampak sederhana, bahkan ia tidak membawa satupun senjata.

Di sampingnya, Yuriel juga tak mengenakan seragam The Army miliknya.

Sinker menerima botol wine yang ditawarkan Kirito ke gelasnya, dan tampaknya tidak pertama kalinya ia memberikan tundukan ramah. Naruto masih bersikap cuek dan duduk di samping Kirito. Asyik menikmati minumannya sendiri.

"Asuna-san, Menma-san, Kirito-san, Sinon-san. Kami benar-benar harus berterima kasih pada kalian. Bagaimana cara kami melakukannya...?"

"Tidak, aku juga berhutang budi pada MMO Today kok."

Kirito menjawab sambil tersenyum. Mewakili sang kakak untuk berbicara dengan Sinker.

"Itu nama yang sungguh berkenang."

Senyum lebar tampak pada wajah bulat Sinker ketika mendengarnya.

"Pada saat itu, dengan beban untuk memperbaharui situs setiap hari, aku berpikir jika aku tidak seharusnya membuat situs berita, namun ketika dibandingkan dengan menjadi seorang pemimpin sebuah leader, tampaknya membuat situs terlihat lebih mudah. Aku juga sebaiknya menjalankan situs berita di sini, huh."

Tawa ramah terdengar dari meja.

"Dan, ya... Bagaimana dengan The Army...?"

Asuna menanyakan lalu Sinker mengubah ekspresinya.

"Kibaou dan pengikutnya telah diasingkan. Aku seharusnya melakukan hal itu lebih awal... Dengan pribadiku yang sangat buruk jika berargumen, situasinya malah memburuk... Aku juga berpikir untuk membubarkan The Army."

Asuna, Naruto, Sinon dan Kirito, membuka mata mereka dengan cepat karena terkejut.

"Kamu... Harus mempertimbangkan hal seperti itu."

"The Army telah menjadi terlalu besar... Aku akan membubarkan guild dan setelahnya aku akan menciptakan organisasi yang lebih damai untuk menolong sesama sekali lagi. Membubarkan The Army dan meninggalkannya hanyalah bentuk ketidaktanggungjawaban."

Yuriel memegang tangan Sinker dengan lembut dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kami percaya, kami akan membagi aset-aset milik The Army yang telah dikumpulkan sejauh ini bukan hanya untuk para anggota, tapi juga akan membaginya kepada semua penduduk kota ini. Kami telah membuat banyak masalah hingga kini... Sasha-san, kami sungguh minta maaf."

Yuriel dan Sinker tiba-tiba membungkuk dalam, menyebabkan mata Sasha berkedip karena terkejut. Ia melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya karena bingung.

"Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Anak-anak juga menerima bantuan dari anggota The Army yang baik dalam field juga kok."

Dengan penolakan terus terang dari Sasha, tempat ini terisi oleh tawa sekali lagi.

"Baiklah, kesampingkan itu..."

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yuriel berbicara.

"Gadis yang kemarin, Yui-chan... bagaimana kabarnya...?"

Asuna dan tiga temannya saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya, lalu membalas dengan tersenyum.

"Yui telah... kembali ke rumahnya..."

Asuna menggerakkan jari tangan kanannya perlahan menuju dadanya. Ada sebuah kalung kecil berkilat yang sebelumnya tidak ada sejak kemarin. Di ujung rantai keperakan yang begitu cantik, sebuah bandul yang juga berwarna perak menggantung dengan permata yang bersinar di dalamnya. Batu permata tersebut berbentuk tetes air mata, tampaknya bandul itu menyebarkan kehangatan menuju jari-jari Asuna.

Pada saat itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Yui diselubungi cahaya lalu menghilang di sisi Asuna yang menangis tanpa henti sambil berlutut di atas ubin batu, Naruto lalu berteriak keras.

"Cardinal!"

Sambil mengangkat wajahnya, Naruto menatap langit-langit ruangan tersebut dan berteriak lagi.

"Jangan pikir jika hal ini akan berakhir seperti yang kau inginkan..!"

Menekan dirinya sendiri dengan kuat, Naruto melompat mendadak menuju konsol hitam yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ia dengan cekatan menekan keyboard hologram yang masih ditampilkan. Keterkejutan Asuna menghilangkan duka miliknya secara langsung, Asuna menangis sambil melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Kirito dan Sinon juga kaget melihatnya.

"Aniki-sama!"

"Naruto!"

"Na-Naruto-kun... Apa yang...!?"

"Jika masih... Jika masih sempat sekarang ini, aku mungkin masih bisa mengganggu ke dalam sistem menggunakan akun GM..."

Di hadapan mata Naruto, yang masih melanjutkan menekan tombol keyboard sambil berkomat-kamit, sebuah jendela besar muncul bersamaan bunyi "beep", lalu cahaya dari Naruto bergulung melewati ruangan secara cepat. Asuna dan dua orang itu menatapnya penuh keheranan, Naruto memasuki beberapa perintah program dengan sukses. Jendela kecil bar progress muncul, dan ketika bar horizontal mencapai sisi paling kanan.

Seluruh konsol yang terbuat dari batu hitam tiba-tiba bercahaya putih kebiruan, lalu setelahnya Naruto terlempar bersamaan dengan bunyi ledakan yang terdengar.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"ANIKI-SAMA!"

Karena panik, Asuna dan dua temannya menghampiri Naruto yang telah terjatuh ke tanah.

Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mencoba berdiri, Naruto memberikan senyum tipis di dalam ekspresinya. Ia menatap Asuna, Kirito, dan Sinon. Lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Terimalah ini, Asuna."

Tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, Asuna menggapai tangannya.

Apa yang jatuh dari tangan Naruto menuju tangan Asuna adalah kristal besar yang berbentuk sebuah air mata. Di tengah segi batu yang luas, detakan, detakan, sebuah cahaya putih berkedip.

"I-Ini...?"

"...Sebelum sumber otoritas yang diaktifkan Yui diputus, aku mencoba mati-matian untuk memutuskan program milik Yui dari sistem dan mengubahnya menjadi sebuah objek... Di dalam kristal itu, hati milik Yui berada..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto terjatuh ke tanah seolah ia kehabisan tenaga, lalu ia menutup kedua matanya.

"Yui-chan... Kamu... Di sana, aaah... Yui-chan-ku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak kejadian itu, kristal itu diserahkan sepenuhnya pada Asuna. Asuna bertindak sebagai ibu pertama buat Yui karena istri dari kakak Kirito. Asuna begitu sangat senang karena selalu ada Yui yang akan selalu bersamanya setiap saat.

Sekali lagi, air mata Asuna mengalir tanpa henti. Cahaya remang seolah menjawab Asuna dari dalam kristal, kristal itu berkelip dengan kuat satu kali.

Tak lama kemudian, Asuna dan ketiga pemain kelas atas itu segera pamit pulang.

Mereka berempat dengan enggan melambaikan tangan pada Sasha, Yuriel, Sinker, dan pada anak-anak, serta pada udara dingin yang meniupkan bau khas dari hutan. Mereka kembali ke lantai 22 dari gerbang teleport. Meskipun perjalanan ini terjadi selama tiga hari, namun seolah terasa lebih lama, lalu Asuna mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

Sungguh dunia yang luas...

Asuna sekali lagi memikirkan dunia melayang ini. Pada tiap-tiap lapisan dunia ini, ada orang yang tinggal di dalamnya, melewati hari-hari dengan air mata dan tertawa. Bukan, kejadian demi kejadian menyakitkan tampaknya menjadi lebih umum untuk kebanyakan orang-orang. Akan tetapi semuanya memiliki pertarungan mereka sendiri setiap hari.

'Tempat yang seharusnya aku...'

Asuna menatap jalanan menuju rumah mereka berdua, lalu menatap pada dasar lantai di atas mereka.

Sementara Kirito dan Sinon sudah berjalan jauh untuk mendahului mereka di ujung jalanan desa ini.

'Mari kembali ke garis depan.' Asuna tiba-tiba berpikir seperti itu.

'Di masa depan mendatang. Aku hanya bisa mengangkat pedang milikku sekali lagi lalu kembali menuju pertempuranku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi pertempuran ini akan berlangsung, akan tetapi aku akan bertarung hingga dunia ini selesai, untuk menunjukkan senyum mereka sekali lagi. Untuk memberikan kebahagian bagi semuanya.'

Itulah apa yang Yui harapkan.

"Hei, Naruto-kun," Asuna menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Hmm?" Naruto berwajah datar lagi tanpa melihat Asuna.

"Jika permainan ini selesai dan dunia ini menghilang, apa yang akan terjadi pada Yui-chan?"

"Hmm... Mungkin, ini mungkin akan sedikit memotong kapasitasnya. Aku telah mengubahnya menjadi data yang berhubungan dengan client program serta menyimpan Yui ke dalam Memory Local Nerve Gear milikku. Dengan kata lain, ini mungkin sedikit sulit untuk membukanya kembali sebagai Yui... Namun entah bagaimana seharusnya masih mungkin untuk dilakukan. Aku akan mencobanya lagi dengan bantuan dari Kirito nantinya."

"Aku mengerti."

Asuna membalik tubuhnya lalu memeluk erat Naruto.

"Ya, lalu pastikan kita bertemu Yui-chan sekali lagi di dunia nyata. Anak pertama kita."

"Iya. Pasti."

Asuna menatap kristal gemerlip yang berada di antara dadanya. **["Mama Asuna, lakukan yang terbaik..."]**

Asuna seolah mendengar suara redup itu dari dalam telinganya. Menenangkan hatinya dalam kehangatan pelukan dari Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter depan adalah pertempuran di lantai 75. Naruto akan melawan Heathcliff agar bisa menyelesaikan game ini. Dengan begitu, orang-orang bisa keluar dari game itu dengan selamat.**

 **Inilah akhir dari puncak klimaksnya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Selasa, 20 September 2016**


	17. Chapter 17

**Rabu, 21 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter kali ini sangat panjang!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu.

Aku duduk di ujung kasur dan memandangi lantai, sedangkan Asuna yang selesai bersiap-siap. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan gemercing suara sepatunya dengan tanah.

"Hei, kau tidak bisa terus begini."

"Tapi, ini baru tiga minggu. Rasanya aku ingin terus menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu."

Aku menjawab dengan sikap setenang mungkin dan menengadahkan kepalaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membantah bahwa memandangi Asuna dalam seragam ksatria merah-putihnya untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa waktu ini sangat menarik.

Karena Asuna dan Kirito meninggalkan guild untuk sementara, mereka bisa saja menolak permintaan ini.

Tapi, baris terakhir pesan, di mana [beberapa orang sudah tewas], mengganggu pikiran kami.

"Ya, kita sebaiknya pergi untuk setidaknya mendengar apa yang terjadi. Naruto-kun, kamu juga termasuk dalam KoB. Ayo, sudah waktunya!"

Begitu dia menepukku di punggungku, akhirnya aku bangkit dengan enggan dan membuka layar equipment. Karena saat ini aku bukan bagian dari guild KoB, aku mengenakan jaket kulit jingga berhoddie dan satu set baju hitam pelindung minimalis, lalu menyimpan dua pedang di punggung dengan dua bilahnya saling bersilangan. Beban berat di punggungku seperti mengeluhkan bahwa dua pedang itu ditinggalkan di inventori selama dua hari ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menghunus dua pedang itu perlahan lalu menyarungkan dua pedang itu kembali. Sebuah suara logam tinggi dan jernih bergema di kamar.

"Dua pedang? Apa kamu berpikir menggunakan Dual Blades untuk menyelesaikan lantai 75 ini? Nanti orang-orang akan mengetahui rahasiamu ini."

"Ya, sudah kuputuskan untuk menunjukkan rahasiaku ini di depan umum. Setidaknya aku melakukan semua ini hanya untuk melindungi adikku dan kamu. Juga semua orang, tentunya," aku menatap Asuna dengan lembut."Aku ingin mewujudkan harapan Yui-chan."

Terpana sebentar. Asuna menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kamu benar. Kita akan berjuang untuk mewujudkan harapan Yui-chan."

Asuna tersenyum dan memeluk lengan kananku. Aku melihat ke belakang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada rumah kami, yang akan ditinggal jauh untuk beberapa lama.

"Ayo, kita cepat selesaikan ini lalu segera kembali."

"Ya!"

Kami saling memandang dan menggangguk. Kami membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar menuju udara menusuk musim dingin.

Mengenai Kirito, dia sudah pergi bersama Sinon. Mereka akan ikut dalam membantu penyelesaian lantai 75. Lagipula Kirito bukan menjadi bagian dari KoB. Dia memutuskan untuk ikut Sinon dalam guild Guardian Cats.

Tak lama kemudian, aku dan Asuna tiba di lantai 24 karena ada seseorang yang ingin menemui kami. Mengirim pesan antar teman padaku, hari ini.

Di plaza gerbang lantai 24, kami menemukan Nishida menunggui kami dengan sebatang pancingan di tangannya. Kami bilang kapan kami akan pergi hanya kepadanya.

"Bisakah kita mengobrol sedikit?"

Aku mengangguk pada permintaan Nishida, dan kami bertiga duduk saling bersebelahan di sebuah bangku di plaza. Nishida mulai berbicara perlahan sambil memandang ke atas pada lantai-lantai atas.

"Sebenarnya... Hingga hari ini, cerita soal orang-orang yang bertarung untuk menyelesaikan permainan di lantai-lantai atas terdengar seperti mereka dari dunia lain... Mungkin aku sudah menyerah untuk berpikir meninggalkan tempat ini."

Aku dan Asuna mendengarnya tanpa suara.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu ini, tapi Industri TI berkembang hampir tiap hari. Aku memulai karir ini sejak aku masih muda, jadi dulu aku masih bisa mengikuti mereka. Tapi, kini aku sudah keluar dari lapangan itu selama dua tahun, dan aku tahu mungkin mustahil bagiku untuk mengejarnya kembali saat ini. Karena aku tidak tahu entah aku bisa kembali ke pekerjaan lamaku atau tidak, atau apakah aku bakal diperlakukan sebagai halangan dan dibuang. Kupikir lebih baik bagiku untuk memancing di sini..."

Dia berhenti berbicara dan membentuk senyuman pada wajah tuanya yang berkerut. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan.

Sepertinya aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang hilang darinya saat dia terpenjara dalam SAO.

"Aku juga..."

Asuna tiba-tiba mulai berbicara.

"Hingga setahun lalu, aku juga memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu dan menangis sendirian tiap malam. Hari demi hari berlalu di sini, dan semuanya. Keluargaku, pergi ke kampus, dan semua yang berhubungan dengan dunia nyata, sudah terasa runtuh. Aku selalu bermimpi tentang dunia lain saat kuterlelap... Kupikir yang harus kulakukan hanyalah cepat-cepat menjadi kuat, dan menyelesaikan permainan ini lebih cepat, dan satu-satunya cara untuk itu adalah melatih keras skill senjataku."

Aku memandangi Asuna, terkejut. Meski aku tidak pernah memperhatikan orang lain sebelumnya. Tapi, aku tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sama sekali selama kami berhubungan. Ya, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku salah menebak kepribadian seseorang.

Asuna menyadari pandanganku dan tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan.

"Tapi, suatu hari pada sekitar setahun lalu, ketika aku berada di garis depan lantai 40, aku melihat seseorang yang bertindak seenaknya dan ingin bertarung dengan boss monster seorang diri. Dia terlihat seakan dia berlevel cukup tinggi, jadi aku marah dan berkata, 'Jika kau punya nyali besar. Ayo, berduel denganku setelah menyelesaikan lantai 40 ini. Aku akan memberimu pelajaran'...!"

Lalu dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan tertawa.

"Lalu orang itu secara tidak terduga menjawab, 'Baiklah, aku menerima tantangan duelmu.'

Lalu dia menatapku dengan tajam dan berkata lagi, 'Aku akan mengalahkanmu. Kupastikan kau akan menangis setelah kukalahkan.' Dia sangat sombong dan menyebalkan."

Asuna berhenti tersenyum. Matanya menerawang, lalu dia melanjutkannya.

"Tapi, setelah itu, aku memang kalah berduel dengannya. Dia pun pergi begitu saja dari tempat itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku bertemu lagi dengannya di Starting City. Dia sedang beristirahat di bawah pohon rindang. Aku menanyainya, 'Sedang apa kau di sini?' Dia menjawab, 'Bukan urusanmu.' Aku sangat marah mendengarkan jawabannya yang sinis. Dia cuek saja dan memilih tidur. Namun, dia berkata lagi dengan mata yang menutup, 'Jangan marah. Aku sedang mencari seseorang yang hilang. Dia terjebak di dunia ini tanpa mengetahui kalau aku juga terjebak di sini. Jadi, aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur sekarang. Tolong, jangan ganggu aku.' Aku terkejut mendengarnya menyadari bahwa 'orang ini ternyata hidup dalam arti sebenarnya di dunia ini.' Dia tidak memikirkan kehilangan hari di dunia nyata dan malah memusatkan diri pada menjalani hari-hari dalam dunia ini. Aku menemukan bahwa ternyata ada orang-orang seperti ini, jadi aku berpikir ingin ikut tidur di sampingnya... Karena anginnya terasa sangat enak... Kehangatannya tepat untuk tubuh, aku terlelap. Aku tidak bermimpi buruk saat itu. Kemungkinan karena ini pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak sejak masuk dunia ini. Saat kuterbangun, hari sudah siang, dan orang itu sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan datar. Orang itu adalah dia..."

Begitu dia selesai, Asuna menggenggam tanganku erat. Aku merasa sangat malu. Aku agak ingat hal semacam itu, tapi...

"Maaf, Asuna... Aku memang sangat menyebalkan buatmu."

"Aku tahu itu bahkan jika kau tidak mengatakannya!"

Asuna mencibir, lalu dia kembali menghadap Nishida dengan senyum di wajah sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sejak hari itu... Aku terlelap sambil memikirkannya, dan hasilnya, segala mimpi buruk menghilang. Aku menemukan di mana kota tempat tinggalnya dan akan meluangkan waktu untuk sesekali mengunjunginya... Lalu aku mulai menunggu-nunggu datangnya esok... Lalu aku menyadari aku sedang jatuh cinta, aku sangat bahagia dan bersumpah untuk menjaga rasa ini. Ini pertama kalinya aku berpikir datang ke dunia ini adalah hal yang luar biasa..."

Asuna menundukkan kepalanya, menggosok mata dengan tangan bersarungnya, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Menma adalah arti di balik dua tahun hidupku disini. Dia juga bukti bahwa aku bisa hidup dan alasan untuk terus mencari hari esok. Aku telah mengenakan Nerve Gear dan datang ke dunia ini untuk menemuinya. Nishida oji-san... Mungkin bukan tempatku untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kupikir anda telah meraih sesuatu dalam dunia ini. Tidak diragukan lagi ini adalah dunia virtual, di mana yang kita lihat dan sentuh adalah tiruan yang tercipta dari data. Tapi, bagi kita, hati kita ada dalam realita ini. Jika itu nyata, maka segala sesuatu yang kita alami di sini juga adalah nyata."

Nishida terus memejamkan mata dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Matanya sembab di belakang kacamatanya. Aku juga berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menahan air mataku.

Aku yang begitu, kupikir. Akulah yang terselamatkan saat aku tidak dapat menemukan untuk hidup karena aku tidak bisa menemukan adikku sebelum game ini berakhir, entah saat aku di dunia nyata maupun setelah aku datang ke dunia digital ini. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang, aku sudah menemukan adikku. Membuat hidupku menjadi berarti dan mendorongku untuk terus maju menyelesaikan game ini. Inilah saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya.

"Ya. Ya. kau benar..."

Nishida menerawangi langit lagi dan berkata.

"Apa yang kudengar di sini juga adalah pengalaman tidak ternilai. Pernah menangkap ikan lima meter juga salah satunya... Sepertinya hidupku di sini tidak berarti, tidak berarti sama sekali."

Nishida mengangguk sekali lalu bangkit.

"Ah, sepertinya aku telah menghabiskan waktu kalian terlalu banyak. Aku sangat yakin orang-orang seperti kalian bertarung untuk membebaskan kami, sehingga kita semua bisa kembali ke dunia nyata dalam waktu dekat... Meski tiada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu, Aku setidaknya bisa menyemangati dan mendukung kalian terus."

Nishida memegang tangan kami dan bersalaman.

"Kami akan kembali. Mohon temani kami saat itu tiba."

Aku berjanji dengan kelingkingku, dan Nishida mengangguk dengan senyum lebar dengan air mata yang mengaliri wajahnya.

Kami bersalaman erat dengan Nishida lalu berjalan menuju gerbang teleport. Begitu memasuki bagian yang bersinar-sinar bagai ilusi, Aku dan Asuna saling menatap lalu membuka mulut kami secara bersamaan.

"Teleport... Grandum!"

Cahaya biru mulai menyelimuti pandangan kami, menghapus sosok Nishida, yang terus melambai pada kami.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Clearing Group dibantai...!?"

Kami disambut berita mengejutkan ini saat kami kembali ke markas KoB di Grandum untuk kali pertama dalam dua minggu.

Kami tengah berada di salah satu lantai atas dari menara besi yang berfungsi sebagai HQ, di dalamnya ada ruang pertemuan dengan jendela besar di mana kami terakhir kali berbicara dengan Heathcliff. Heathcliff duduk di tengah meja besar berbentuk setengah lingkaran, dalam jubah panjangnya yang biasa. Pemimpin guild lainnya duduk di sampingnya, kecuali Godfree yang kali ini tidak hadir. Heathcliff menyatukan jemari tangan kurusnya di depan wajahnya dan mengangguk pelan dengan muka masam nan dalam.

"Kejadiannya kemarin. Memetakan labirin lantai 75 memakan waktu agak lama, tapi kami bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa korban. Meski aku sudah mengira kami bakal mengalami masa sulit saat mengalahkan Boss..."

Aku memang merasa bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Sebabnya adalah, bahwa dari seluruh boss labirin, hanya lantai 25 dan 50 yang luar biasa besar dan kuat, sehingga menyebabkan kerusakan besar bagi kedua belah pihak yang bertarung.

Pertarungan dengan raksasa berkepala dua di lantai 25 secara kasat mata menyapu habis prajurit elit dari "The Army", yang merupakan sebab utama runtuhnya mereka sebagai organisasi. Saat monster berlengan enam, yang terlihat seperti patung logam Buddha, melancarkan serangan ganas selama pertarungan di lantai 50, banyak pemain yang ketakutan sehingga berteleport menjauh tanpa izin dan hampir-hampir menyebabkan garis depan runtuh, Jika bala bantuan datang sedikit lebih lambat saja, kami akan menghadapi sapu habis lainnya. Faktanya, orang yang mempertahankan garis depan sendirian selama pertarungan hingga bantuan datang berada tepat di depanku. Jika sebuah boss yang sangat kuat menanti dia di level 75, maka hampir bisa dipastikan boss ini sama.

"...Jadi, aku mengirimkan kelompok perintis beranggotakan 20 orang, yang berasal dari 5 guild yang berbeda."

Heathcliff melanjutkan dengan nada monoton. Karena matanya sedang setengah terbuka, mustahil untuk menebak emosi di belakang mata berwarna tembaganya.

"Mereka merintis dengan penuh perhatian. Sekitar 10 dari mereka telah tinggal di luar ruangan boss sebagai cadangan...Tapi saat 10 yang pertama masuk dan mencapai pusat ruangan, gerbangnya menutup tepat ketika sang boss muncul. Berdasarkan laporan 10 orang yang menunggu di luar, pintu-pintu tetap menutup selama 5 menit, dan apapun yang mereka lakukan, termasuk merusak kunci dan menghantam pintu, tidak berefek. Sampai dengan pintu akhirnya terbuka..."

Ujung mulut Heathcliff menegang, Dia memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu melanjutkan.

"Tiada orang di dalam ruangan. Si Boss dan kesepuluh orang telah menghilang. Tidak ada tanda-tanda teleportasi. Mereka tidak kembali dan aku mengirimkan seseorang untuk memeriksa daftar kematian di monumen logam di dalam Benteng Besi Hitam untuk mengonfirmasi..."

Dia tidak mengatakan bagian selanjutnya keras-keras dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Di sebelahku, Asuna menahan napas dan akhirnya berhasil memaksa suara kecilnya keluar:

"Ah... 10 ... Orang... Bagaimana ini terjadi...?"

"Sebuah area anti kristal...?"

Heathcliff mengangguk pelan pada pertanyaanku.

"Hanya itu penjelasannya. Berdasarkan laporan Asuna-san, lantai 74 juga sama, jadi mungkin sekali bahwa mulai sekarang, tiap ruangan boss akan memiliki area anti kristal."

"Sial."

Kutukku. Jika jalan kabur darurat tertutup, kemungkinan tewas karena hal-hal yang tidak terduga bakal meningkat tajam. Janganlah kita menghasilkan korban. Itu adalah tuntunan paling penting yang harus diikuti selama menyelesaikan permainan ini. Tapi, mustahil untuk menyelesaikannya bila tidak mengalahkan para boss.

"Ini semakin menjadi permainan kematian yang sesungguhnya..."

"Namun, kita tidak bisa menyerah untuk menyelesaikan permainan karena hal ini..."

Heathcliff memejamkan matanya lalu berbicara dengan nada pelan tapi penuh hasrat.

"Sebagai tambahan dari area anti kristal, ruangan itu juga menutup jalan keluar begitu boss muncul. Karena hal ini, kami hanya bisa menyerangnya dengan tim terbesar berupa pemain-pemain yang bisa kami perintah dan koordinasi. Sebenarnya aku tidak hendak memanggil kalian bertiga kembali. Tapi, aku baru tahu jika Kirito berparty dengan pemain lain dan tidak termasuk dalam guild ini. Lalu mengingat kalian baru saja menikah, tapi aku berharap kalian dapat mengerti dilema kami."

Aku menjawabnya dengan wajah yang sangat serius.

"Kami akan membantu. Tapi, aku akan menempatkan keselamatan Asuna sebagai prioritas tertinggiku. Jika keadaan berbahaya mucul, aku akan memprioritaskannya sebelum yang lain."

Heathcliff tersenyum dengan sikap yang paling tidak disadari.

"Yang berharap melindungi yang lain berarti mampu mengeluarkan kekuatan terhebat. Aku berharap pada pencapaianmu di medan tempur. Serangan akan dimulai 3 jam lagi. 23 orang, Kirito dan teman party-nya, termasuk kalian berdua, diharapkan ikut. Kita akan bertemu di depan gerbang teleport di Collinia pada lantai 75 pada jam 1. Semuanya, Bubar!"

Begitu dia selesai, paladin merah dan orang-orangnya bangkit serta meninggalkan ruangan.

"Tiga jam? Apa yang harus kita lakukan selama itu?"

Asuna menanyaiku sambil duduk. Tidak tahu bagaimana yang harus dilakukan sambil duduk di bangku logam. Aku hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Tubuhnya terselimuti seragam tempur putih dengan hiasan merah, rambut panjang lembutnya, mata coklatnya yang berkilauan. Dia begitu cantik bagaikan permata tidak ternilai.

Saat dia menyadari aku yang terus menatapnya tanpa membelokkan pandanganku, pipi Asuna memerah dan bertanya dengan senyum malu-malu.

"A... Apa?"

Aku dengan enggan buka mulut.

"Asuna..."

"Apa?"

"Mohon jangan marah dan dengarkan aku. Boss yang kita hadapi hari ini... Bisakah kamu tidak ikut dan menunggu aku kembali di sini ?"

Pertama-tama, Asuna menatapku, lalu menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah muram dan berkata.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?"

"Karena Heathcliff berkata begitu, kita tidak bisa mengira-ngira apa yang akan terjadi di tempat di mana kristal tidak bisa digunakan. Aku benar-benar takut... Saat aku memikirkannya... Bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi padamu... Juga pada Kirito dan Sinon yang juga ikut membantu kita."

"Kamu ingin aku menunggu di tempat aman sementara kamu pergi ke tempat yang berbahaya itu sendirian?"

Asuna bangkit dan berjalan menuju padaku dengan langkah tegap. Matanya berkobar dengan penuh hasrat.

"Jika aku melakukan itu dan kamu tidak kembali, maka aku akan bunuh diri. Aku tidak hanya akan kehilangan alasanku untuk terus hidup, aku juga tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku yang hanya menunggu di sini. Jika kamu ingin kabur, maka kita akan kabur bersama. Jika itu yang mau kamu lakukan, maka aku setuju dengan itu."

Dia selesai berbicara dan menyentuh bagian tengah dadaku dengan jemari tangan kanannya.

Matanya melembut dan sebuah senyum lembut muncul di wajahnya.

"Tapi, kamu tahu... Semua yang ikut dalam pertempuran hari ini ketakutan, dan mereka semua ingin kabur. Namun, meski takut, mereka tetap setuju bergabung. Itu karena sang pemimpin dan Naruto-kun... Karena dua orang terkuat di dunia ini memimpin mereka... Itu pemikiranku... Aku tahu kamu tidak suka memikul tanggung jawab. Tapi, aku berharap kamu mencobanya, hanya kali ini saja, bukan hanya untuk mereka, tapi juga untuk kita... Supaya kita bisa kembali ke dunia nyata, jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku berharap kita bisa melakukan yang terbaik bersama-sama."

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan menggenggam tangan Asuna dengan lembut. Perasaan bahwa aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia mengalir keluar dari dasar hatiku.

"Maaf... Aku jadi lemah untuk sesaat. Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali kita kabur saja. Aku tidak ingin kamu mati, dan aku juga tidak mau. Aku juga tidak ingin adikku mati dan semuanya. Kita tidak perlu..."

Aku menerawangi ke dalam mata Asuna dan terus berbicara.

"Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia nyata... Aku ingin terus hidup bersamamu di penginapan hutan itu. Kita berdua ... Bersama Kirito dan Sinon... Selamanya..."

Asuna mencengkeram dadanya dengan tangannya yang lain. Dia memejamkan mata dan bermuka masam, seakan hendak menahan sesuatu, lalu sebuah desahan kecewa keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya... Ini benar-benar seperti mimpi... Akan bagus sekali jika kita bisa melakukan itu... Menghabiskan setiap hari bersama-sama... Selamanya..."

Dia berhenti di situ dan menggigit bibir seakan dia tengah melepaskan mimpi yang tidak akan tercapai. Lalu dia membuka mata dan memandang serta menengadah padaku dengan wajah serius.

"Naruto-kun... Apa kamu pernah memikirkan tentang ini...? Tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuh nyata kita saat ini?"

Aku tersentak dan terdiam oleh pertanyaan tidak terduga ini. Ini mungkin sesuatu yang ditanya-tanyakan tiap pemain. Tapi, karena tiada cara berhubungan dengan dunia luar, tiada guna memikirkannya. Meski semuanya ketakutan, mereka juga menghindari menghadapi pertanyaan ini.

"Apa kamu ingat? Orang itu... Pengenalan Kayaba Akihiko di awal permainan. Dia berkata bahwa Nerve Gear memperbolehkan pemutusan berjangka dua jam. Tapi, alasannya adalah..."

"...Untuk memindahkan tubuh kita ke fasilitas kesehatan yang memadai..."

Asuna mengangguk ketika aku mengucapkan ini.

"Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, semuanya terputus selama kira-kira sejam, kan?"

Sesuatu seperti itu pasti terjadi. Aku telah melihat pada peringatan pemutusan dan khawatir apakah Nerve Gear akan membunuhku atau tidak dalam dua jam.

"Kupikir semuanya telah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit. Tidak mungkin untuk merawat seseorang yang koma dalam rumah biasa selama bertahun-tahun. Lebih mungkin mereka memindahkan kita ke rumah sakit lalu menyambungkan kita kembali..."

"Ya, rasanya kamu benar..."

"Jika tubuh kita hanya terbaring di kasur, bertahan hidup hanya karena begitu banyak sambungan yang terpasang pada kita... Aku pikir tubuh kita tidak selamanya aman dalam keadaan tersebut."

Aku tiba-tiba dilingkupi ketakutan bahwa tubuhku mulai menghilang. Aku memeluk Asuna untuk mengonfirmasi keberadaan kami.

"Dengan kata lain... Entah kita menyelesaikan permainan ini atau tidak... Akan selalu ada batas waktu..."

"Dan batas waktu ini berbeda untuk tiap orang. Karena berbicara dengan sisi lain adalah tabu, aku belum membicarakan ini dengan orang lain... Tapi, kamu berbeda. Aku... Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku di sisimu. Aku ingin berdua denganmu yang sebenarnya, menikah yang sebenarnya denganmu, dan tumbuh tua bersama-sama. Jadi... Jadi..."

Dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Dia mengubur wajahnya di dadaku dan meneteskan air mata.

Aku pelan-pelan mengelus punggungnya untuk membantunya menyelesaikan kata-kata.

"Jadi.. Kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertarung saat ini..."

Ketakutanku tidak benar-benar menghilang. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin aku menyerah sekarang saat Asuna melakukan yang terbaik untuk membuka masa depan kami sambil berusaha begitu keras untuk menjaga dirinya agar tidak runtuh.

Tidak apa-apa. Pasti semanya baik-baik saja. Selama kita bersama, pasti akan...

Aku mengeraskan lenganku dan memeluk Asuna kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan perasaan muram yang mengancam untuk menguasaiku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada sebuah grup yang jelas-jelas terdiri dari pemain berlevel tinggi, menunggu di alun-alun gerbang teleport level 75 di Collinia. Aku menduga mereka pasti kelompok boss. Begitu aku dan Asuna melangkah keluar gerbang dan menuju mereka, mereka semua tutup mulut dan mengirimkan tatapan menusuk ke arah kami. Beberapa bahkan memberikan salam guild.

Aku berhenti melangkah karena keterkejutan menguasaiku. Tapi, Asuna membalas salam mereka lalu mencolek sisiku.

"Hei, Naruto-kun, kamu kini seorang pemimpin dalam party kita ini, jadi kamu harus menyalami mereka dengan baik!"

"Apa...?"

Aku menyalami mereka dengan terpaksa. Aku telah ambil bagian dalam banyak kelompok boss hingga saat ini, tapi ini kali pertama aku mengundang begitu banyak perhatian.

"Hei, Aniki-sama!"

Seseorang memanggilku. Aku tahu siapa itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan adik kesayanganku itu.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan mendapati adikku yang berlari cepat ke arahku. Dia meninggalkan Sinon yang berjalan jauh di belakangnya.

"Sinonon!"

Asuna juga memanggil Sinon dengan suaranya yang sangat bersemangat. Sinon tersenyum simpul sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hai, Asuna!"

Begitu dekat, kedua gadis itu saling mengobrol akrab. Adikku memelukku dengan eratnya.

"Aniki-sama... Aku sangat mencemaskan Aniki-sama. Entah kenapa aku mendapatkan firasat yang sangat buruk. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Aniki-sama. Aku mohon... Jangan ikut bertarung di lantai 75 ini. Biar aku dan Sinon yang pergi. Aniki-sama dan Asuna segera pulang saja ke lantai 22."

Aku berwajah datar ketika mendengarkannya. Dengan tenang, aku menjawabnya sembari menepuk kepalanya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Jangan peluk aku begini! Lepaskan aku! Aku malu dilihat orang-orang, tahu!"

"Ah, maaf."

Secara refleks, Kirito melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dia tersenyum ngeles sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Hei!"

Seseorang menekan Kirito di pundak, Kirito memutar badan dan melihat Klein, si pemakai katana, tersenyum di bawah bandananya. Yang mengherankan, tubuh besar Agil juga berdiri di samping Klein, dilengkapi penuh dengan kapak dua tangan di genggamannya.

"Apa?! Kalian juga ikut?" seru Kirito yang terkejut.

"Mengapa kau terkejut!? Apa kau merendahkan kami!?" Agil berteriak tidak senang."Aku bahkan meninggalkan tokoku karena kudengar kalian dalam masa-masa sulit. Tapi, ternyata kini kau tidak menghargai pengorbananku, ini membuatku..."

Kirito memukul lengan Agil begitu dia berbicara dengan sikap berlebihannya.

"Aku sangat memahami sentimenmu. Jadi, kami bisa mengeluarkanmu saat kita berbagi barang, kan?"

Saat Kirito mengatakan itu, sang raksasa menggelengkan kepala botaknya dan menyatukan alisnya membentuk angka delapan.

"Kalau itu sih..."

Begitu suara bergetarnya memudar, Asuna dan Klein meledak dalam tawa secara bersamaan. Sedangkan aku memasang wajah datarku. Bahkan Sinon hanya tersenyum menyaksikan semua ini.

Ini cepat menyebar ke pemain lainnya dan sepertinya memeras habis ketegangan semua orang.

Tak berapa lama...

Tepat pukul satu, beberapa pemain baru tiba di gerbang, Ada Heathcliff, dalam jubah merah dengan tameng berbentuk salib di tangan, juga para petinggi KoB. Udara tegang menyeruak sekali lagi di antara para pemain begitu melihat para pendatang baru.

Jika kita hanya membandingkan level dan status, orang yang lebih tinggi dari aku, Kirito, Sinon dan Asuna, mungkin hanya Heathcliff sendiri. Tapi, koordinasi memusatkan kekuatan mereka pada kerja sama. Selain warna guild yang merah-putih, zirah dan senjata mereka sangat berbeda, namun kekuatan ikatan di antara mereka jauh lebih tinggi dari unit "The Army" yang pernah kami lihat.

Sang Paladin dan keempat bawahannya melangkah lurus menuju kami, yang memisahkan kelompok yang berkumpul menjadi dua. Klein, Agil, Kirito dan Sinon terpaksa mundur beberapa langkah, sementara Asuna dengan tenang berbalas salam dengan mereka.

Setelah berhenti, Heathcliff mengangguk pada kami sebelum berbicara kepada seluruh grup.

"Tampaknya semua orang sudah datang. Terima kasih. Kupikir semua sudah mengerti keadaan kita sekarang. Ini akan jadi pertarungan yang berat, tapi aku percaya bahwa kita akan menang karena kekuatan kalian. Kita akan bertarung demi kebebasan kita dari permainan ini...!"

Begitu Heathcliff berteriak dengan suara bertenaga, para pemain lainnya membalas dengan teriakan membahana mereka sendiri. Aku terkejut dengan karismanya yang menarik orang lain bagai magnet. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan melihat seseorang dengan kualitas kepemimpinan setinggi ini di antara para pemain keras yang biasanya kurang koordinasi sosial, atau mungkinkah dunia ini yang mengembangkan bakatnya? Aku membayangkan apa yang dilakukannya di dunia nyata.

Heathcliff memutar dan menghadap Kirito seakan dia merasakan tatapan Kirito, lalu berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Kirito-kun, aku berharap pada usahamu. Kuharap kau menggunakan Dual Blades sepenuh tenaga."

Tiada beban maupun rasa takut terdengar dari suaranya yang lembut dan rendah. Seseorang tidak bisa hanya kagum pada fakta bahwa Heathcliff bisa menjaga sikap kalemnya meski menghadapi pertempuran sulit di depan.

Aku terkejut ketika Kirito mengangguk dalam hening, padahal aku rasa Kirito tidak memiliki skill Dual Blades itu. Lalu Heathcliff berbalik pada para pemain dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Dengan ini, kita mulai. Aku akan membuka sebuah koridor yang langsung mengarah pada daerah di depan ruangan si boss."

Dia mengeluarkan sebutir kristal biru laut dari kantongnya saat berbicara, diiringi gumaman dan keterkejutan pemain lainnya.

Kristal-kristal teleport biasa hanya bisa memindahkan pengguna pada gerbang teleport kota tertentu, tapi barang yang dikeluarkan Heathcliff adalah sebutir "Kristal Koridor", yang bisa membuka sebuah gerbang teleport ke manapun yang ditandai pemain. Tidak perlu disebutkan di sini, bahwa itu adalah barang yang sangat berguna.

Tapi, karena kristal koridor itu juga sangat jarang dan tidak dijual di toko-toko NPC. Hanya bisa didapat dari peti harta karun labirin atau drop monster-monster, jadi beberapa pemain tidak mau menggunakannya meski mereka punya. Alasan para pemain menyuarakan keterkejutan mereka bukanlah karena melihat sebutir barang langka, tapi karena Heathcliff hendak menggunakannya.

Heathcliff mengangkat kristal tersebut, tidak mempedulikan tatapan pemain lalu berteriak keras.

"Koridor, buka!"

PRAAANG!

Kristal yang luar biasa mahal tersebut pecah dan sebuah topan cahaya biru muncul.

"Sekarang, semuanya, ikuti aku!"

Setelah dia menyapu pandangannya ke semuanya, Heathcliff melompat ke dalam cahaya biru, diikuti kibaran pakaian merahnya di belakang. Tubuhnya langsung ditelan cahaya itu dan menghilang dalam sekejap. Keempat bawahan KoB-nya mengikutinya tanpa henti.

Saat ini, banyak orang mulai berkumpul di sekitar plaza. Mereka pasti telah mendengar soal pertempuran boss dan keluar untuk perpisahan dengan kami. Para ksatria berjalan ke dalam cahaya satu demi satu di tengah-tengah teriakan penyemangat.

Aku dan Asuna dengan cepat menjadi satu-satunya yang tinggal. Kami saling memandang dan bertukar anggukan kecil sebelum berpegangan tangan dan melompat ke dalam topan cahaya bersama-sama.

Setelah rasa pusing dari teleportasi berlalu, aku membuka mataku dan melihat kami sudah berada di labirin. Ini merupakan koridor yang cukup luas, dengan dua baris pilar nan tebal dan sebuah gerbang raksasa di ujungnya.

Labirin lantai 75 dibangun dari sejenis obsidian yang agak transparan. Tidak seperti labirin kasar dan mentah dari lantai-lantai bawah, batu-batu di sini dipoles halus dan disusun berderet tanpa celah di antaranya. Udaranya dingin dan lembab, dengan selapis tipis embun menyelubungi lantai.

Asuna merapatkan kedua lengannya ke badan seakan dia merasakan dingin lalu berucap.

"Entah mengapa... Aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak..."

"Ya..."

Aku mengiyakan perkataan Asuna sambil menatap adikku dan Sinon yang berjalan di depanku. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka berdua yang ikut dalam pertarungan ini. Untuk itu, aku pastikan keselamatan mereka dan Asuna terlebih dahulu daripada nyawaku sendiri.

Dalam dua tahun hingga sekarang, kami sudah menyelesaikan 74 labirin dan mengalahkan monster boss dengan jumlah sama. Setelah mengumpulkan begitu banyak pengalaman, kami bisa secara kasar menebak kekuatan seorang boss hanya dengan melihat sarangnya.

Seluruh 30 pemain di sekitar kami membuka jendela mereka dan memeriksa perlengkapan mereka. Wajah mereka semua sangat serius.

Aku membimbing Asuna ke belakang sebatang tiang dan melingkarkan lenganku ke tubuh kecilnya. Ketegangan yang kutahan dari tadi kini menyembur karena pertempuran sudah dekat. Tubuhku bahkan gemetaran.

"Jangan khawatir."

Asuna berbisik ke telingaku.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Tidak... Ini bukan karena aku takut bertarung."

"Hahaha."

Asuna tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan.

"Jadi... Kamu harus melindungiku juga, Naruto-kun. Terutama melindungi adikmu dan Sinon."

"Ya... Pasti."

Aku memeluknya dengan lenganku sekali lagi sebelum melepasnya. Memastikan aku mulai bersiap untuk menghadapi pertarungan ini.

Heathcliff, yang telah mengeluarkan perisai berbentuk salibnya, berbicara diiringi bunyi dentingan perlengkapannya.

"Apa semuanya siap? Kita tidak punya info tentang pola kebiasaan boss. KoB akan bertanggung jawab menahan serangan musuh. Semua harus mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menganalisa pola serangan musuh dan membalasnya dengan tepat."

Semua mengangguk dalam hening.

"Sekarang, saatnya beraksi!"

Heathcliff berkata lembut. Lalu dia berjalan penuh percaya diri ke pintu obsidian dan menempatkan tangannya di bagian tengah. Ini menyebabkan semua jadi sangat tegang.

Aku menepuk bahu Klein dan Agil, yang keduanya berada di samping Kirito, dan berkata pada mereka saat mereka berbalik.

"Jangan mati, Klein, Agil, Kirito."

"Aniki-sama, tidak usah cemas. Aku akan berjuang bersamamu. Aku tidak akan mati."

"Heh, khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, Menma. Tapi, sejak kapan Kirito memanggilmu Aniki-sama?"

"Tentu saja. Menma adalah kakak kandungku."

"Heh? Aku baru tahu sekarang."

"Tidak usah bahas itu dulu, Klein."

"Ya, betul. Apa yang dikatakan Menma, itu betul. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku dapat untung dengan barang-barang langka yang kudapat dari pertarungan hari ini."

Saat mereka mengucapkan guyonan sombong mereka, pintu mulai terbuka dengan suara derikan berat. Seluruh pemain telah menyiapkan senjata mereka, jadi aku juga menghunus kedua pedang dari punggungku. Aku menatap sekilas Asuna, yang memegang rapier di tangan, lalu mengangguk padanya. Kemudian aku memperhatikan adikku dan Sinon. Mereka berdua sudah siap dengan satu pedang di tangan kanannya.

Heathcliff yang terakhir mengeluarkan pedang dari perisainya. Dia lalu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara dan berteriak.

"Mulai bertarung!"

Lalu dia berjalan melalui gerbang yang terbuka lebar ke dalam ruangan, dengan semuanya mengikuti tepat di belakangnya.

Ruangan di dalam berbentuk seperti kubah besar. Sepertinya sebesar arena duel Kirito dan Heathcliff. Tembok-tembok menjulang tinggi ke angkasa, melengkung tinggi di atas kepala kami. Tepat setelah 20 pemain masuk ruangan dan membentuk formasi. Pintu di belakang kami berdebam menutup. Kini pintu itu tidak mungkin terbuka kecuali entah bossnya mati atau kami disapu habis.

Seluruh kelompok kini hening beberapa lama. Meski kami terus mengamati lantai sekeliling, boss tetap tidak muncul. Waktu mencekik tegang syaraf kami sementara detik demi detik perlahan berlalu.

"Hei..."

Tepat ketika seseorang tidak dapat lagi menahan ketegangan dalam keheningan itu...

"Dari atas!"

Asuna berteriak dari sampingku. Aku melihat ke atas dengan terkejut.

Di langit-langit kubah — ia di sana.

Begitu besar dan panjang.

Seekor kelabang!?

Pikiran itu muncul dalam pikiranku begitu aku melihatnya. Panjangnya sekitar 10 meter. Tapi, tubuhnya terbagi ke dalam beberapa bagian yang lebih mengingatkanku pada tulang belakang manusia dibandingkan seekor serangga. Kaki-kaki tajam dari tulang terlihat menonjol dari tiap sambungan. Begitu aku menggeser pandanganku ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, bentuknya semakin menebal, berakhir pada sebuah tengkorak mengerikan. Itu bukan tengkorak manusia. Di ujung tengkorak nan halus itu, ada dua pasang liang mata yang menghadap ke atas dengan api biru menyala di dalam. Rahangnya menonjol keluar dan berisi sebaris gigi tajam. Dua lengan raksasanya yang berbentuk sabit menempel pada kedua sisi tengkorak. Saat aku memusatkan pandanganku padanya, nama monster itu muncul dengan kursor kuning, "The Skullreaper."

Pemain-pemain yang terkejut menonton kelabang rangka tersebut melata sepanjang langit-langit pada kaki-kakinya, tiba-tiba ia melebarkan kakinya dan meloncat tepat kepada kami.

"Jangan hanya berdiri di sana! Menyebar!"

Suara tajam Heathcliff memotong udara nan beku. Para pemain akhirnya tersadar dan mulai bergerak. Kami buru-buru keluar dari daerah perkiraan jatuhnya.

Tapi, ada 3 orang yang berada tepat di bawah daerah perkiraan yang sedikit telat. Mereka hanya berdiri di sana dan menengadah melihat ke atas seakan tidak yakin kemana mereka harus bergerak.

"Ke sini!"

Aku buru-buru berteriak. Ketiga pemain tersebut lalu sadar dari keterpakuannya dan mulai berlari menuju padaku...

DAP!

Tapi, tepat saat itu. si kelabang telah mendarat di belakang mereka dan seluruh lantai berguncang keras. Ketiganya kehilangan keseimbangan karena itu, dan saat itulah si kelabang mengayunkan lengan kanannya — sebatang sabit tulang raksasa yang sepanjang orang, dan mengarah langsung pada mereka.

Ketiga pemain ditebas sekali pada punggung mereka dan langsung diterbangkan. HP mereka berkurang dengan sangat cepat selama mereka berada di udara, langsung melewati daerah kuning ke daerah bahaya merah.

"...!?"

HP mereka semua mencapai 0, dan ketiga tubuh yang masih berada di udara pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan yang tidak terhitung dan tersebar. Efek suara kematian mereka saling bertabrakan.

PRAAANG!

"Hm?!"

Kudengar Asuna menahan napas di sampingku. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhku kaku dan terkejut.

Mereka mati dalam satu pukulan?!

Dalam sistem SAO, yang digunakan baik dalam keahlian dan tingkatan, HP maksimum seseorang naik seiring tingkatannya, jadi tingkat yang lebih tinggi berarti lebih sulit dibunuh, tidak peduli keahlian bertarung seseorang. Kelompok di sini hari ini hanya terdiri dari pemain-pemain tingkat tinggi, jadi meskipun seorang boss, semestinya semua masih bisa menahan setidaknya satu serangan gabungan pendek. Itu yang dipikirkan semuanya. Namun hanya dalam satu pukulan...

"Ini... Mustahil..."

Asuna bergumam dengan suara yang dipaksakan keluar.

"Benar. Aku tidak menyangka itu..."

Terdengar juga suara Kirito yang menyahut. Tepat di sebelah Asuna. Sedangkan Sinon juga tegang menyaksikan semua ini.

Kelabang bertulang yang telah mengambil nyawa tiga orang dalam sekejap mengangkat tubuh bagian atasnya dan menyerbu kelompok pemain lain dengan raungan nan keras.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Para pemain di arah itu berteriak panik. Sekali lagi, sabit tulang terangkat tinggi ke udara.

Di saat kritis ini, seseorang meloncat tepat ke bawah sabit. Itu Heathcliff. Dia mengangkat tameng raksasanya dan menahan serangan itu, mengirimkan suara benturan yang memecah gendang telinga dan hujan percikan.

Tapi, ada dua sabit. Dengan lengan kiri yang terus menyerang Heathcliff, ia mengangkat sabit kanannya dan mengayunkannya ke bawah pada para pemain yang terpaku.

"Sialan...!"

Aku berlari secepat kilat hampir tanpa sadar, dengan cepat menolkan jarak seakan sedang terbang, dan menempatkan diriku tepat di depan sabit itu. Lalu aku menghilangkan pedangku dan menahan serangannya, Kekuatan besar dari benturan mengenai badanku. Tapi, sabitnya tidak berhenti. Dengan percikan yang keluar darinya, sabit itu mendorong mundur pedangku dan datang padaku.

Ini terlalu kuat!

Saat itulah, sebuah pedang baru terbang dengan meninggalkan bekas cahaya putih dan mengenai sabit. Sebuah suara benturan bergema. Dengan sabit yang melemah, aku langsung mendorong dengan seluruh kekuatanku dan berhasil memaksa sabit tulang itu mundur.

Di sebelahku, Asuna melirik padaku dan berkata.

"Jika kita memukulnya secara bersamaan. Kita bisa menahan serangannya! Jika itu kita, maka hal ini mungkin!"

"Oke, ayo selesaikan ini!"

Aku mengangguk. Hanya dengan Asuna di sampingku, memberikanku kekuatan tak terbatas. Bahkan Kirito dan Sinon datang juga ke arah kami.

"Aniki-sama, aku akan membantumu. Kita akan bersama-sama mengalahkan boss ini. Ayo, Sinon!"

"Baik, Kirito!"

Sinon mengangguk. Aku melihat ke arah mereka sambil menganggukkan kepala juga.

Begitu sabit sekali lagi diayunkan secara horizontal pada kami, baik aku, Asuna, Kirito dan Sinon mengayunkan pedang pada kanan bawah untuk menangkisnya. Pedang kami mengenai kepala sabit dengan selaras sempurna, dan kali ini sabit itu dipukul mundur.

Aku menguatkan suaraku dan berteriak keras.

"Kami akan menghentikan sabitnya! Yang lainnya serang sampingnya!"

Ini seakan suaraku akhirnya membebaskan semuanya dari semacam mantra. Para pemain berteriak, mengangkat senjata mereka, dan menyerbu tubuh kelabang bertulang itu. Sejumlah pukulan menusuk tubuh musuh dengan dalam dan HP boss akhirnya sedikit berkurang.

Tapi, langsung setelahnya, aku dapat mendengar jeritan beberapa pemain. Aku bertaruh dengan melirik setelah membalas sabit, dan kulihat beberapa orang dipukul jatuh oleh tulang panjang mirip tombak di ujung ekor kelabang.

"Argh…!"

Aku mengeraskan gigitanku. Kami harus membantu. Tapi aku, Asuna, Kirito, Sinon dan juga Heathcliff yang tengah menahan sabit kiri sendirian di sebelah sana sudah sibuk.

"Naruto-kun...!"

Begitu Asuna bersuara, aku menatapnya.

'Tidak! Jika fokus kita buyar, kita akan kena!'

'Ya, kamu benar... Ia datang lagi!'

'Tahan dengan gerakan memotong vertikal kiri ke atas!'

Kami saling berbicara hanya dengan bertukar lirikan dan menahan sabit dengan gerakan-gerakan yang tersinkronisasi sempurna. Sementara Kirito dan Sinon juga berusaha menahan sabit ini dengan sekuat tenaga. Mereka ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Kami memaksakan diri untuk mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan yang dapat didengar dari waktu ke waktu dan berkonsentrasi menahan hantaman-hantaman musuh yang bertenaga. Yang luar biasa adalah, kami tidak butuh berbicara ataupun saling melirik satu sama lain. Seakan-akan kami tersambung langsung. Musuh menyerang dengan begitu cepat sehingga tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk bernapas, tapi kami masih bisa selalu membalasnya dengan mengaktifkan keahlian yang sama persis di saat yang bersamaan.

Tepat setelahnya, sambil bertarung hingga setengah mati, aku mengalami perasaan yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Ini pengalaman yang sangat nyata. Seakan aku dan Asuna menyatu dalam satu tubuh dan mengayunkan satu pedang. HP kami terus berkurang sedikit demi sedikit karena getaran terusan setelah hantaman musuh yang kami tahan, tapi kami sudah tidak memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu.

Pertarungan berlanjut selama sejam.

Rasanya bagai selamanya telah berlalu sebelum pertarungan akhirnya selesai. Saat tubuh raksasa monster raja pecah menjadi serpihan yang tidak terhitung, tiada satupun yang memiliki energi untuk bergembira. Semuanya entah terduduk lemas di lantai obsidian atau terbaring sempurna dengan napas terengah-engah.

Apa ini sudah selesai?

Ya, sudah ini selesai.

Setelah kami bertukar pikiran itu, rasanya "sambungan" antara aku dan Asuna juga putus. Kelelahan tiba-tiba menggelayuti tubuhku dan aku berlutut ke lantai. Aku dan Asuna lalu duduk dengan dengan punggung saling bersandar, dan merasa seakan kami takkan mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk beberapa saat. Aku melirik Kirito dan Sinon yang juga duduk saling bersandar antara satu sama lainnya. Syukurlah mereka berdua selamat.

Kami semua masih hidup. Tapi, bahkan ketika aku memikirkan ini, aku tidak bisa begitu senang dengan keadaan. Terlalu banyak yang tewas.

Setelah 3 kematian pertama di awal pertempuran, efek suara suram dari pecahnya orang terus bergema dengan kecepatan tetap dan aku memaksa diriku berhenti menghitung setelah yang keenam.

"Berapa banyak... Yang tewas...?"

Klein, yang duduk di kiri Kirito, bertanya dengan suara berdenging. Agil yang terlentang di lantai di sebelahnya dengan lengan dan kaki tersebar keluar, juga menghadap ke sini.

Kirito mengayunkan tangan kanannya untuk membuka peta dan lalu menghitung titik-titik hijau di sana. Dia menguranginya dengan jumlah orang yang hadir saat kami pertama kali berangkat.

"Sekitar... 14 orang tewas."

Kirito tak dapat mempercayai angka ini meski dia telah menghitungnya sendiri. Aku juga terkejut dan sangat berduka saat menyaksikan semua ini.

Mereka semua berlevel tinggi, ksatria ahli yang telah mengalami pertempuran yang tak terhitung. Bahkan jika kami tak bisa kabur atau sembuh seketika, kami seharusnya masih bisa menghindari tewasnya begitu banyak orang jika kami bertarung dengan menempatkan keselamatan terlebih dahulu. Itulah yang kami semua pikir, tapi...

"Mustahil..."

Suara Agil tidak menandakan keceriaannya yang biasa. Sebuah kesuraman yang menjatuhkan jiwa menekan tengkuk orang-orang yang selamat. Kami hanya tiga perempat jalan ke sana. Masih ada 25 lantai yang masih harus dibereskan. Tapi, meski ada ribuan pemain di sini, hanya beberapa ratus yang masih serius untuk menyelesaikan permainan. Jika tiap lantai menghasilkan korban sebanyak yang ini, maka sangat mungkin. Hanya satu orang yang akan menghadapi raja terakhir. Jika itu yang terjadi, yang terakhir berdiri mungkin adalah orang itu...

Aku menggeser pandanganku lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan. Di antara semua orang yang duduk di lantai, sebuah sosok berbaju merah terus berdiri tegak. Orang itu adalah Heathcliff.

Tentu saja dia tidak tersayat. Saat aku memusatkan diri padanya, kursor muncul untuk menunjukkan HP-nya, dan aku dapat mengatakan dia telah kena beberapa hantaman. Dia telah menahan sabit tulang itu. Aku, Asuna, Kirito dan Sinon harus bersusah payah menahannya, sendirian hingga saat terakhir. Takkan aneh bila dia runtuh karena kelelahan, terlepas dari HP-nya.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa merasakan tanda-tanda kelelahan sedikitpun dari sosok tenangnya. Ini ketahanan yang sulit dipercaya. Dia bagaikan sebuah mesin bertarung. Karena pikiranku masih melayang-layang karena kelelahan, aku terus menatap sisi dari wajah Heathcliff. Ekspresi sang legenda tetap tenang. Dia dengan hening memandangi pada anggota-anggota KoB dan pemain-pemain lainnya. Matanya hangat dan penuh kasih sayang.

Seakan-akan dia tengah memandangi segerombolan tikus putih yang bermain namun tidak akan bisa keluar dari kandangnya.

Tepat saat itu, kurasakan sebuah getaran merambat ke sekujur tubuhku. Pikiranku jernih seketika. tubuhku menjadi dingin, mulai dari ujung jemari, menyebar ke segala arah hingga pusat otakku. Ini firasat nan aneh. Pikiran mustahil mulai mengakar di pikiranku bagai sebuah benih dan kecurigaan tumbuh darinya.

Ekspresi di mata Heathcliff, ketenangan yang ditunjukkannya, bukan mata yang menenangkan sahabat-sahabatnya yang terluka. dia tak berdiri di tingkat yang sama dengan kami. Wajahnya tengah memberikan pengampunan dari sebuah tempat nan jauh di atas kami. Ini wajah seorang dewa.

Kupikirkan mengenai kecepatan reaksi tak manusiawi yang Heathcliff tunjukkan saat duelnya dan Kirito. Ia jauh melebihi kecepatan manusia. Tidak, aku salah soal itu. Ia jauh melebihi batas yang diset SAO untuk para pemainnya.

Tambahkan kelakuannya yang biasa di atas itu. Ia seorang pemimpin dari guild terkuat, namun dia tak pernah memberikan perintah apapun dan hanya menonton pemain lainnya mengurus segala hal. Mungkin itu bukan karena dia mempercayai bawahannya. Mungkin dia menahan-nahan dirinya karena dia tahu hal-hal yang tak diketahui pemain-pemain biasa. Dia adalah semacam makhluk yang tak terikat aturan-aturan permainan kematian ini.

Tapi, dia bukanlah seorang NPC. Tak mungkin sebuah program dapat membuat wajah yang begitu penuh ampunan.

Jika dia bukan NPC maupun pemain biasa, maka hanya ada satu kemungkinan tersisa.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku membuktikan ini? Tak ada caranya untuk itu. Tdak ada satupun.

Tidak, ada satu cara. Cara yang hanya bisa kucoba di sini sekarang juga.

Aku melihat batang HP Heathcliff. Telah banyak berkurang dari pertarungan keras ini. Tapi, HP-nya tak berkurang hingga ke setengahnya. Hanya sedikit, sedikit di ambang daerah biru. Tak ada yang pernah melihat HP orang ini jatuh ke daerah kuning.

Ia memiliki pertahanan luar biasa yang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan seorangpun. Saat dia bertarung dengan Kirito, aku melihat wajahnya berubah saat HP-nya mendekati titik tengah. Itu bukan rasa takut akan berubahnya HP-nya menjadi kuning. Itu adalah kemungkinan besar...

GYUT!

Aku perlahan mengeraskan genggaman pada pedang di tangan kananku. Aku menarik kaki kananku ke belakang dengan gerakan sekecil mungkin. Kubengkokkan pinggang ke belakang sedikit dan mengambil kuda-kuda rendah.

Heathcliff tak menyadari apapun gerakanku. Pandangan hangatnya tengah diarahkan hanya pada anggota guildnya yang kelelahan.

Jika tebakanku salah, aku akan dilabeli kriminal dan akan dihukum tanpa ampun. Jika itu yang terjadi. Maafkan aku.

Aku melirik Asuna yang duduk di sebelahku. Dia menengadahkan kepalanya di saat yang bersamaan dan mata kami bertemu.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Sebuah wajah terkejut menggelayuti Asuna, dan mulutnya menganga tak bersuara.

Tapi saat itu, kaki kananku sudah menendang tanah ke belakang. Ada sekitar 10 meter antara aku dan Heathcliff. Aku melesat menuju dia dengan kecepatan penuh dengan tubuhku hampir menyentuh tanah dan mencapainya seketika. Lalu aku memutar pedangku dan menusuk ke atas. Ini adalah skill dasar pedang satu tangan "Rage Spike". Karena ini skill lemah, ini seharusnya tak membunuh Heathcliff meski membuat hantaman kritis. Tapi, jika tebakanku benar.

Pedang menusuk masuk dari kiri, meninggalkan seberkas cahaya biru nan terang. Heathcliff bereaksi dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan dan ekspresi terkejut tampak di wajahnya. Dia langsung mengangkat tamengnya untuk menahan. Tapi, aku sudah melihatnya melakukan gerakan itu berulang kali selama pertarungannya dengan Kirito dan aku mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Pedangku larut menjadi seberkas cahaya jingga, mengubah arah di tengah jalan, dan menggesek ujung tamengnya sebelum terus menusuk menuju dadanya. Tapi, tepat sebelum pedang menghantamnya, ia dihentikan tembok tak terlihat. Sebuah dentuman kuat menjalar melalui lenganku. Seberkas percikan cahaya ungu berkilat dan sebuah pesan dengan warna sama muncul. Sebuah pesan sistem muncul di antara kami.

 **[Objek Abadi]**.

Ini bukan sebaris status yang dapat dimiliki makhluk lemah seperti kami, para pemain. Apa yang ditakutkan Heathcliff selama pertarungan itu pasti adalah tersingkapnya pengaman dewa ini pada semuanya.

"Naruto, apa yang kamu..."

Asuna yang berteriak karena terkejut pada serangan tiba-tibaku dan berlari setelahku, tiba tiba berhenti dan terpaku di tempat setelah melihat pesan itu. Aku, Heathcliff, Kirito, Sinon, Agil, Klein dan seluruh pemain lainnya di sekitar kami juga terpaku sempurna. Pesan sistem perlahan memudar dalam kebekuan ini.

Kurendahkan pedangku dan melompat ke belakang sedikit, memperlebar jarak antara aku dan Heathcliff. Asuna mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan dan berdiri di sebelahku.

"Keabadian yang dianugerahkan sistem... Bagaimana ini mungkin... Pemimpin guild...?"

Heathcliff tidak merespon bahkan setelah mendengar suara bingung Asuna. Dia hanya menatapku dengan wajah penuh amarah.

Dengan kedua pedang di tanganku, aku membuka mulutku dan berkata.

"Inilah kebenaran di balik legenda. HP-nya dilindungi sistem dan tidak akan jatuh ke dalam daerah kuning, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya. Status keabadian selain NPC, hanya admin sistem yang bisa memilikinya. Tapi, permainan ini tidak memiliki admin satupun, kecuali mungkin satu orang..."

Aku berhenti berbicara di titik ini dan menatap ke atas ke langit.

"...Aku selalu berpikir setelah kedatanganku di dunia ini... Di mana dia melihat kita saat dia memanipulasi dunia ini. Tapi, aku lupa satu kebenaran sederhana, yang bahkan seorang anak kecilpun seharusnya tahu."

Aku menatap lurus pada si paladin merah dan melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang lebih membosankan selain menonton orang lain memainkan permainan. Bukankah begitu? Kayaba Akihiko?"

SIIIING!

Ada keheningan yang menyentak, seakan semuanya baru saja membeku. Heathcliff tengah menatapku dengan wajah tanpa emosi. Pemain-pemain di sekitar kami tak bergerak bahkan satu ototpun. Tidak, lebih pas kalau dibilang mereka tidak dapat bergerak.

Asuna mengambil satu langkah maju dari sisiku. Matanya tidak mengandung sedikitpun emosi, seakan mereka kehampaan tidak berdasar. Dia membuka mulutnya sedikit dan berbicara dengan suara kering dan lirih hampir tidak terdengar.

"Pemimpin... Apa ini... Benar?"

Heathcliff mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Dia malah membengkokkan kepalanya sedikit dan menanyaiku.

"Untuk sekedar referensi, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Pertama kali aku merasa sesuatu tidak beres adalah saat pertarunganmu dan Kirito, karena kecepatanmu pada saat terakhir itu terlalu cepat, itu saja."

"Seperti yang sudah kuduga. Itu adalah kesalahan paling besar dariku. Aku begitu kewalahan oleh kecepatan Kirito sehingga akhirnya menggunakan bantuan sistem melebihi batas normalnya."

Begitu Heathcliff mengangguk, wajahnya akhirnya menyingkap ekspresi lainnya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan membentuk senyum pahit.

"Awalnya aku berharap mencapai lantai 95 sebelum ini diungkap."

Senyumnya berubah menjadi penuh kuasa sambil perlahan menyapu pandangannya ke para pemain. Lalu, sang paladin merah berkata dengan percaya diri.

"Ya. Aku adalah Kayaba Akihiko. Aku juga raja terakhir permainan ini yang menunggu kalian di lantai teratas."

"Kau memiliki selera yang aneh. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa pemain terkuat tiba-tiba jadi raja terakhir yang paling kuat."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir ini skenario yang menarik? Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa tersingkapnya ini akan memantik gelombang kejut ke seantero Aincrad, tapi tidak pernah kupikir aku akan diketahui pada ¾ jalan permainan ini. Aku tahu kau adalah faktor yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi dari permainan ini, tapi tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa kau memiliki potensi semacam ini."

Sebagai pencipta permainan ini yang telah memenjarakan pikiran 10 ribu pemain, Kayaba Akihiko tersenyum begitu berbeda dengan yang dimiliki Heathcliff sang Paladin. Tapi, sosok tak tertandingi dan kokoh itu entah mengapa mirip dengan avatar tak beremosi yang turun pada kami dua tahun lalu.

Kayaba melanjutkan dengan senyum pahit.

"Aku sudah mengira kaulah pemain yang akan menghadapiku di akhir. Dari 10 skill unik, Dual Blades diberikan pada pemain dengan kecepatan reaksi tertinggi, yang akan kemudian berperan sebagai pahlawan melawan raja terakhir, tidak peduli dia menang atau kalah. Tapi, kau telah menunjukkan padaku kekuatan melebihi perkiraan, baik itu kecepatan maupun pandanganmu. Ya... Kupikir bahwa perkembangan yang tidak diperkirakan sebelumnya adalah bagian dari esensi RPG online..."

Pada saat ini, salah satu pemain yang membeku bangkit perlahan. Dia salah seorang pemimpin KoB. Matanya yang tampak menyala berisi pederitaan tersiksa.

"Kau... Kau... Berani-beraninya kau mengambil kesetiaan... Harapan kami... Dan... Dan... Mengotori mereka sehancur-hancurnya!"

Dia mengangkat Halberd raksasanya ke udara dan meluncurkan dirinya dengan sebuah teriakan. Bahkan tidak ada waktu untuk menghentikannya.

Kami hanya bisa menonton begitu dia mengayunkan senjatanya ke bawah pada Kayaba. Tapi, Kayaba selangkah lebih cepat. Dia mengayunkan tangan kirinya dan dengan cepat memanipulasi jendela yang muncul. Orang itu langsung berhenti di tengah udara dan jatuh ke tanah dengan suara keras. Sebuah garis batas hijau menyala di sekitar batang HP-nya, mengindikasikan paralisis.

Tapi, Kayaba tak berhenti di situ dan terus menggerakkan tangannya.

"Ah... Naruto...!"

"Aniki-sama!"

Aku berbalik dan melihat Asuna bertekuk di tanah. Bukan hanya dia, tapi Kirito, Sinon dan seluruh pemain - selain aku dan Kayaba - juga tertunduk ke tanah, melenguh dari posisi yang tidak biasa.

Setelah menyarungkan pedangku, aku berlutut untuk memegangi tubuh bagian atas Asuna dengan lenganku, dan menggenggam tangannya, Lalu aku balik menghadap kayaba.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apa kau akan membunuh kami semua untuk menyembunyikan kebenaran...?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal-hal yang sangat tidak beralasan semacam itu."

Ia tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, karena keadaan telah mencapai titik ini, Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Akan memajukan jadwalku dan menunggu kedatanganmu di Scarlet Jade Castle di lantai atas. Sangat memalukan bahwa aku mesti keluar KoB, sebagaimana juga pemain garis depan lainnya, yang telah aku kembangkan dengan hati-hati untuk bertarung melawan mob-mob di lantai 90 ke atas. Tapi, aku percaya kalian semua seharusnya memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk mencapai lantai atas. Tapi... Sebelum itu..."

Kayaba tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara dan menghadapkan matanya, yang penuh dengan kehendak yang meluap-luap, untuk terpusat padaku. Dia lalu menarik pedangnya dengan lembut ke lantai obsidian, dan sebuah suara logam yang tajam nan jelas bergema di udara.

"Menma, karena kau telah menyingkap identitasku yang sebenarnya, aku akan menghadiahimu sebuah kesempatan. Kau bisa bertarung satu lawan satu denganku, di sini sekarang juga. Gunakan Dual Blades-mu itu. Tentu saja aku akan menghilangkan status abadiku. Jika kau menang, permainan akan langsung selesai, dan seluruh pemain bisa keluar. Apa jawabmu...?"

Begitu dia mendengarnya, Asuna mulai menekan lenganku, mencoba sekerasnya untuk menggerakkan badannya yang lumpuh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan, Naruto-kun...! Dia mencoba langsung menghabisimu... Sekarang juga... Untuk sekarang kamu harus mundur...!"

Instingku berkata itu jalan terbaik. Orang ini adalah admin yang bisa memanipulasi sistem. Meski dia bilang ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang adil, tidak ada cara untuk mengetahui apakah dia entah bagaimana memanipulasi sistem atau tidak. Pilihan terbaik adalah mundur untuk sekarang dan mendatangkan sebuah rencana balasan bersama yang lainnya.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan orang itu?

Bahwa dia membesarkan KoB?

Bahwa kami pasti mencapai?

"Benda yang penuh sampah..."

Tanpa sadar aku bergumam dengan suara nan kering.

Orang ini mengunci pikiran 10 ribu orang dalam dunia yang diciptakannya, di mana dia sudah membunuh 4 ribu orang dengan gelombang elektromagnetik. Dia menonton para pemain berusaha dengan bodoh dan kasihannya berdasarkan cerita yang disusun. Ini pasti pengalaman paling menyenangkan yang ada bagi seorang Game Master.

Aku memikirkan masa lalu Asuna, yang berbagi denganku di lantai 22. Aku mengingat airmata yang ditumpahkannya saat dia memelukku.

Orang di depan mataku telah menciptakan dunia ini untuk kesenangannya sendiri dan menyakiti hati Asuna dalam jumlah tak terhitung, membuatnya berdarah hebat, tak mungkin bagiku mundur dari ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita bereskan ini!"

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"NARUTO...!"

Pada jeritan Asuna yang tertahan, aku menjatuhkan pandanganku pada sosok di lenganku. Nyeri menusuk hatiku seakan dadaku ditusuk sampai belakang, tapi entah bagaimana aku bisa memaksakan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Maaf. Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Kabur sekarang..."

Asuna membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu menyerah di tengah-tengah dan mencoba sebisanya untuk tersenyum. Setetes air mata mengalir ke di pipinya.

"Kamu tidak berencana... Mengorbankan dirimu, kan...?"

"Tentu saja...Aku pasti menang. Aku akan menang dan mengakhiri dunia ini."

"Oke. Aku akan percaya padamu."

'Bahkan jika aku kalah dan tewas, kalian harus terus hidup. Asuna, Kirito, Sinon dan semuanya.'

Meski aku ingin mengatakan itu, tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengeluarkannya. Aku hanya bisa memegangi tangan kanan Asuna dengan erat sebagai gantinya.

Setelah aku melepaskan tangannya, aku membaringkan tubuh Asuna ke bawah di lantai obsidian lalu bangkit berdiri. Aku perlahan menghampiri Kayaba yang tengah memandangi kami tanpa suara dan mengeluarkan kedua pedangku dengan suara tajam.

"Aniki-sama! Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Menma.! Hentikan!"

"Menma!"

Saat aku membalikkan kepala terhadap sumber suara, kulihat Klein, Kirito dan Agil berteriak dan berusaha sekerasnya untuk bangkit. Aku pertama-tama memusatkan pandanganku pada Agil dan mengangguk perlahan padanya.

"Agil, terima kasih atas dukungannya pada pemain-pemain kelas petarung hingga saat ini. Aku tahu kau menghabiskan sebagian besar uang yang kau dapat untuk membantu pemain pemain di lantai-lantai tengah. Tolong jaga adikku jika aku kalah nantinya."

Aku tersenyum pada si raksasa yang matanya terbuka lebar sebelum menggeser pandanganku.

Si ksatria berkatana, dengan bandana sederhana dan pipi penuh janggut, gemetaran di lantai seakan dia masih berusaha mencari kata-kata untuk diutarakan. Aku menatap lurus pada mata nan dalamnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Kali ini, tak peduli seberapa keras aku mencoba, aku tak bisa mengendalikan suaraku yang bergetar.

"Klein, kaulah teman terbaikku. Terima kasih karena kau telah menolongku dan Kirito selama ini."

Begitu aku menyelesaikan baris pendek ini dengan suara parauku, sesuatu berkilau di sudut mata teman lamaku, dan air mata langsung mengaliri satu demi satu.

Dengan airmata yang masih memancar dari matanya, Klein menggeliat untuk bangkit sambil berteriak keras dengan suara parau yang hendak pecah

"Sialan kau...! Menma! Jangan berterima kasih! Jangan berterima kasih sekarang! Aku tidak akan menerima ungkapan terima kasih itu! Hingga kau dan Kirito mengundangku makan-makan di dunia nyata, aku pasti tidak akan menerima ungkapan terima kasih itu!"

Aku mengangguk pada Klein, yang terus berteriak.

"Ya, aku janji. nanti aku dan Kirito akan mengunjungimu di dunia lain."

Kemudian tatapanku tertuju pada adikku, Kirito. Kedua mata hitamnya sudah mengalirkan air mata dan dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"ANIKI-SAMA! BERJUANGLAH! JANGAN SAMPAI MATI! AKU PERCAYA ANIKI-SAMA MENANG DAN MENYELAMATKAN SEMUA ORANG DI SINI! ANIKI-SAMA, KAMULAH YANG TERBAIK!"

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan memberinya jempol. Mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman yang simpul.

Akhirnya aku membalikkan pandanganku pada gadis yang membuatku mengatakan kata-kata yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam di hatiku selama dua tahun. Aku memandangi wajah Asuna yang tersenyum dan dibanjiri airmata. Aku menggumamkan permintaan maaf kepadanya dalam pikiranku dan membalikkan badanku ke arah Kayaba.

Aku menghadapi Kayaba, yang masih memiliki wajah penuh kuasa mutlak, dan membuka mulutku.

"Maaf soal ini, tapi aku punya satu hal untuk ditanyakan."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak punya keinginan kalah, tapi jika aku mati. Bisakah kau mencegah Asuna bunuh diri, bahkan bila hanya untuk masa yang pendek?"

Kayaba mengangkat alis karena terkejut, tapi dengan tenang mengangguk pada permintaanku.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjaganya sehingga dia tidak akan bisa meninggalkan Salemburg."

"Naruto, jangan! kamu tidak... Tidak bisa melakukan ini...!"

Asuna menjerit penuh airmata di belakangku. Tapi, aku tidak berbalik ke belakang.

Aku menggeser kaki kananku mundur, kubawa pedang kiriku maju sambil merendahkan pedang kanan, dan selesai menyiapkan kuda-kudaku. Kayaba memanipulasi jendela dengan tangan kirinya dan menyamakan batang HP kami pada tingkat yang sama. Tingkat yang tepat sebelum zona merah, di mana satu pukulan yang kuat bisa menentukan pertarungan.

Setelah itu, pesan sistem "Chance to Mortal Object" muncul di atas kepalanya. Kayaba lalu menutup jendela-jendela, menarik keluar pedangnya yang dia tancapkan ke tanah, dan mengangkatnya di belakang tameng berbentuk salibnya.

Pikiranku sepenuhnya tenang dan jernih. Pikiran-pikiran semacam 'maaf, Asuna' menguap tak berbekas begitu aku menajamkan insting bertarung dalam diriku menjadi ujung pisau. Jujur saja, aku tidak tahu tentang kesempatan menangku.

Jika kita hanya berbicara soal skill-skill pedang, maka dia tak lebih baik dariku berdasarkan pertarungan terakhir. Tapi, itu hanya jika dia tak menggunakan "bantuan lebih". Di mana hanya dia bisa bergerak sementara aku sepenuhnya membeku di tempat. Ini semua tergantung pada harga diri Kayaba.

Berdasarkan kata-katanya, dia berencana mengalahkanku hanya dengan kekuatan "Holy Sword". Jika itu benar, maka kesempatanku bertahan melalui ini adalah mengalahkannya sebelum dia menggunakan kemampuan khusus manapun. Jarak antara aku dan Heathcliff menegang. Rasanya seakan udara itu sendiri yang bergetar di bawah tekanan kehendak membunuh yang kami pancarkan. Ini bukan lagi sebuah pertarungan, melainkan menyabung nyawa.

'Ya benar... Aku akan...'

"Membunuhmu...!"

WHUUUUSH!

Aku meluncur ke depan dengan teriakan tajam. Meninggalkan seberkas kilat kuning di lintasanku bergerak.

Kuayunkan pedang kanan mendatar begitu jarak mendekat. Kayaba dengan mudah menahannya dengan tamengnya. Ada sejumlah percikan dan wajah kami diterangi untuk sedetik.

Sepertinya suara benturan logam menandai dimulainya pertarungan kami. Senjata kami langsung mempercepat diri ke dalam kecepatan yang mematahkan rem dan mengisi ruang di antara kami.

Pertarungan ini adalah yang teraneh, namun pertarungan paling manusiawi dari semua pertarungan yang kulalui hingga saat ini. Kami berdua sudah saling menunjukkan skill-skill kami. Terlebih lagi, inilah orang yang merancang Dual Blades, sehingga dia dengan mudah membaca kombinasi skill biasa. Itulah mengapa dia bisa menahan semua seranganku selama pertarungan terakhir kami.

Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan kombinasi yang diberikan sistem. Aku harus mengandalkan kemampuan dan instingku sendiri untuk mengayunkan pedangku. Tentu saja aku tidak dapat menerima bantuan sistem dengan cara ini, tapi aku masih bisa menggerakkan lenganku dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan bantuan inderaku yang makin peka. Aku bahkan bisa melihat bayangannya, dan tampak bagai ada lusinan pedang di tanganku.

Tapi, Kayaba menahan semua dengan ketepatan yang mencengangkan. Dia juga langsung membalas begitu aku menunjukkan kelengahan sekecil apapun. Keadaan masih belum menunjukkan tanda tanda akan berubah.

Aku berkonsentrasi pada mata Heathcliff sebagai usaha membaca bahkan sekeping pikiran dan reaksi musuh. Akhirnya kami saling bertukar pandang sebagai hasilnya.

Tapi Mata perunggu Kayaba - Heathcliff dingin dan sunyi. Tidak ada satupun perasaan manusia yang ditunjukkannya saat terakhir.

Tiba-tiba sebuah rasa dingin mengaliri punggungku. Lawanku adalah seseorang yang tanpa ampun membunuh sekitar 4.000 orang. Bisakah seorang manusia biasa melakukan hal semacam itu?

Kematian 4.000, kutukan dari yang 4.000, dia bisa menanggung tekanan itu dan tetap tenang sempurna.

Dia bukan seorang manusia, dia seekor monster.

"AAAAAAH!"

Aku menjerit untuk menghapus kepingan kecil ketakutan yang muncul dari dasar pikiranku. Aku terus mempercepat gerakanku dan menghujaninya hantaman yang tak terhitung perdetik. Tapi, wajah Kayaba tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Dia menahan seluruh seranganku dengan tameng salib dan pedang panjangnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat dilihat mata telanjang. Apa dia hanya mempermainkanku?

Ketakutanku menjelma jadi ketegangan. Apa mungkin Kayaba hanya bertahan karena dia sebenarnya bisa menyerang balik kapanpun dia mau dan percaya diri bahwa dia bisa bertahan dari bahkan sebuah hantaman langsung dariku? Kecurigaan mengambil alih pikiranku. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memerlukan bantuan lebih dari awal.

"Sialan...!"

'Tapi... Bagaimana dengan ini...?'

Aku merubah pola serangku dan mengaktifkan "The Eclipse", skill tingkat tertinggi Dual Blade. Bagaikan ujung gerhana yang menelan, pedangku mengirimkan 27 serangan beruntun pada Kayaba.

Tapi, Kayaba telah menungguku menggunakan skill kombo yang dirancang sistem. Wajahnya memunculkan ekspresi untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertarungan dimulai. ekspresi yang sangat berlawanan dengan yang ditunjukkannya terakhir kali. Itu adalah senyum seseorang yang yakin atas kemenangan.

Aku menyadari kesalahanku begitu aku melancarkan serangan pembuka kombo ini. Di saat-saat terakhir ini aku malah bergantung pada sistem, bukan pada diriku sendiri. Tapi, sudah mustahil bagiku untuk menghentikan skill, dan begitu serangan berhenti, aku akan berada pada keadaan diam sesaat. Terlebih lagi, Kayaba membaca seluruh pukulanku, dari awal kombo hingga serangan terakhir.

Begitu aku melihat Kayaba mengayunkan tamengnya dengan kecepatan yang membutakan, menangkis pedang-pedangku dengan pengetahuan di mana tiap pukulan akan mendarat, aku bergumam dalam pikiranku.

'Maaf, Asuna, Kirito, dan semuanya... Setidaknya kalian harus terus hidup...'

Serangan ke-27 mengenai bagian tengah tameng, memancarkan hujan percikan. Lalu, dengan diiringi jeritan berdentang logam, pedang di tangan kiriku pecah.

"Yah, ini adalah selamat tinggal... Menma."

Kayaba mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi di atasku yang terbengong-bengong. Sebuah sinar merah gelap terpancar dari pedang. Pedang merah darah itu diayunkan ke bawah padaku...

"...!"

Di saat itu, sebuah suara kuat dan bergetar bergema dalam kepalaku.

"Aku .. Akan melindungi... Naruto!"

BETS!

Bayangan seseorang masuk di antara pedang merah Kayaba dan aku dengan kecepatan yang mengejutkan. Rambut panjang dan coklat chestnut menari di angin di depan mataku.

'Asuna... Bagaimana bisa...!?'

Dia berdiri di depanku meski seharusnya dia tidak bisa bergerak karena lumpuh. Dia dengan berani membusungkan dadanya dan membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar.

Sebuah ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajah Kayaba. Tapi, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan serangannya sekarang. Semuanya bergerak seakan dalam gerak diperlambat begitu pedang panjang itu membelah jalannya ke bawah, melalui bahu Asuna dan terus hingga ke dada sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Aku mengulurkan kedua tanganku pada Asuna begitu dia jatuh kebelakang padaku. dia terlentang dalam lenganku tanpa suara.

Begitu pandangannya bertemu denganku, Asuna tersenyum lemah. Bar HP-nya Habis.

Waktu berhenti.

Matahari yang terbenam. Padangnya. Angin sepoi-sepoinya. Cuaca yang agak dingin. Kami berdua tengah duduk di sepuncak bukit dan melihat ke bawah ke danau yang berkilauan dengan warna merah keemasan dari matahari yang terbenam. Suara daun-daun bergesekan. Suara burung-burung yang kembali ke sarangnya.

Dengan lembut, dia memegangi tanganku, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahuku.

Awan-awan berlalu. Lalu bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan satu demi satu, berkemilau di langit petang. Kami saling bertatapan dengan dunia yang terus merubah warnanya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Aku agak lelah. Bisakah aku beristirahat di pangkuanmu sebentar?"

Aku menjawab dengan sebentuk senyuman.

"Ya, tentu saja. Beristirahatlah dengan tenang..."

Asuna di tanganku sekarang tersenyum tepat seperti waktu itu, matanya berisi cinta tak terbatas. Tapi, berat dan kehangatan waktu itu sudah habis menghilang. Sedikit demi sedikit, tubuh Asuna dengan perlahan ditelan seberkas cahaya emas. Sinar-sinar kecil cahaya mulai runtuh dan menjauh.

"Ini mimpi, kan?... Asuna... Ini... Ini..."

Aku bergumam dengan suara penuh getaran. Tapi, cahaya yang tak berperasaan semakin terang dan semakin terang lalu...

TES!

Setetes airmata mengalir dari mata Asuna, yang bersinar sesaat sebelum menghilang. Bibirnya bergerak sedikit, perlahan, seakan dia memaksakan suara terakhirnya keluar darinya.

 **["Maaf, kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..."]**

Tubuhnya mulai melayang. Cahaya yang membutakan meledak dalam tanganku, berubah wujud menjadi berjuta-juta poligon-poligon yang melayang di udara. Tubuhnya tidak berbekas sedikitpun.

"ASUNAAAAA!"

Aku menjerit dalam sunyi dan berusaha sekeras-kerasnya untuk mengumpulkan cahaya-cahaya yang terpencar kembali ke tanganku. Tapi, poligon-poligon emas terbang ke udara seakan ditiup angin, di mana semuanya berpencar dan menghilang.

Dengan begitu saja, dia telah meninggal. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi. Ini tak mungkin terjadi. Ini seharusnya tidak. Seharusnya...

Aku berlutut di tanah seakan aku hendak runtuh, begitu poligon terakhir melayang turun ke telapak kananku lalu menghilang.

Kayaba mengerutkan bibirnya dan membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar.

"Hal ini sangat mengejutkan. Bukankah ini bagaikan skenario dari RPG konsol? Seharusnya membebaskan diri dari kelumpuhan adalah hal yang mustahil... Jadi hal seperti ini benar benar bisa terjadi..."

Tapi, suaranya tidak terekam dalam pikiranku. Rasanya seakan semua perasaanku terbakar habis, seakan aku terjatuh ke dalam jurang tidak berdasar, ditelan keputusasaan.

Aku tidak lagi mempunyai alasan untuk melakukan apapun. Entah itu bertarung dalam dunia ini, kembali ke dunia nyata, atau bahkan terus menjalani hidup, semuanya telah kehilangan makna. Seharusnya dulu aku bunuh diri saat ketidakmampuanku dan kelemahanku mengakibatkan semuanya terbunuh. Jika aku melakukannya, maka aku tidak akan pernah bertemu Asuna, Kirito dan semuanya. Tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.

Mencegah Asuna bunuh diri. Betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya perkataan itu. Aku tidak mengerti apapun sama sekali. Dengan begitu saja, dengan hatiku yang penuh kehampaan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terus hidup tanpa ada Asuna di sampingku.

Aku menatap rapier Asuna dengan hampa, sinarnya masih terpancar meski terbaring di tanah. Aku mencapainya dengan tangan kiriku dan menggenggamnya. Aku berusaha mencari sebekas keberadaan Asuna di senjata tipis dan gesit itu, tapi tidak ada apa-apa. Tidak ada yang tertinggal di permukaan menyilaukan tidak berwajah yang bisa jadi tanda keberadaan pemiliknya.

Dengan pedangku di tangan kanan dan pedang Asuna di tangan kiri, aku perlahan bangkit. Tiada yang aku pedulikan lagi. Aku hanya ingin pergi mencarinya berbekal kenangan waktu singkat yang kami bagi bersama. Kupikir aku mendengar seseorang memanggil dari belakang. Tapi, aku tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan menuju Kayaba dengan pedang kananku terangkat.

Aku mengambil beberapa langkah gontai mendekatinya dan menusuk dengan pedangku. Kayaba menatap kasihan pada gerakanku, yang tak dapat dibilang sebuah jurus maupun serangan.

Dia dengan mudahnya menangkis pedangku dengan tamengnya dan menerbangkannya, dan pedang panjang di tangan kanannya menusuk, menerobos dadaku. Aku menatap tanpa rasa pada batang logam yang berkilau, yang terkubur dalam di tubuhku sendiri. Pikiranku tidak lagi memikirkan apa-apa. Yang tersisa hanyalah kesadaran hampa bahwa segalanya telah berakhir.

Dari ujung pandanganku, aku bisa melihat batang HP-ku berkurang perlahan. Aku tidak tahu apakah ini kelanjutan dari rasaku yang semakin tajam karena pertarungan, tapi rasanya aku bisa melihat tiap titik menghilang.

Aku memejamkan mata, berharap gambar senyum Asuna dapat mengemuka begitu pikiranku semakin kosong.

Tapi, meski aku menutup mataku, batang HP tetap tidak menghilang. Hanya berkedip merah dan mengecil dengan laju tidak berperikemanusiaan. Aku merasa seakan tuhan bernama sistem ini, yang telah menoleransi keberadaanku hingga saat ini, tengah menantikan saat terakhir ini.

Hanya 10 titik untuk dihabiskan, sekarang lima titik, sekarang...

Lalu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah kemarahan yang tak pernah kualami sebelumnya. Bahwa si keparat ini yang telah membunuh Asuna. Kayaba sang pencipta hanyalah sebagian darinya. Yang merobek-robek tubuh Asuna dan menghancurkan rohnya, adalah keberadaan yang mengelilingiku sekarang ini.

Keinginan sistem itu sendiri, Tuhan kematian digital yang mengejek kebodohan pemain-pemain dan mengayunkan sabitnya tanpa ini sebenarnya apa? Apa kami cuma sekumpulan boneka tolol yang dikendalikan benang-benang yang takkan terputus dari sistem SAO?

Batang HP-ku menghilang sempurna seakan mengejek kemarahanku. Sebuah pesan ungu muncul dalam sudut pandangku.

 **[Kau Tewas].**

Itu perintah dari Tuhan untuk mati. Sebuah rasa dingin beres merasuki tubuhku. Inderaku mati rasa. Aku merasakan blok kode yang tak terhitung dibuka, memutus, dan menghancurkan sekujur tubuhku. Rasa dingin ini naik ke leherku dan ke dalam kepalaku. Sentuhan, suara, pandangan, semuanya jadi kabur. Sekujur tubuhku mulai melarut menjadi kepingan-kepingan poligon. Sebelum memencar ke segala arah...

'Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan itu terjadi?'

Aku membuka mataku lebar-lebar. Aku bisa melihat. Aku masih bisa melihat. Aku masih bisa melihat wajah Kayaba, yang pedangnya menerobos dalam ke dadaku, dan wajah terkejut padanya. Mungkin inderaku yang menajam kembali, dan kematian avatarku, yang biasanya terjadi dalam sesaat, terasa bagaikan melambat.

Garis luar tubuhku masih kabur, dan partikel-partikel cahaya masih terserabut dan menghilang di sini dan di sana. Tapi, aku masih ada. Aku masih hidup.

"HIAAAAAAAAT!"

Aku menjerit sekuat tenaga. Aku menjerit dan melawan. Melawan sistem, sang tuhan nan mutlak. Hanya untuk menyelamatkanku, Asuna yang pemalu dan manja telah melepaskan kelumpuhan tak tersembuhkan dengan kekuatan keinginannya dan melemparkan dirinya pada serangan yang mustahil ditahan.

Bagaimana aku bisa jatuh sekarang tanpa melakukan apa apa. Aku tidak bisa jatuh sekarang, tidak boleh. bahkan bila aku tidak bisa menghindari kematian. Aku harus setidaknya...

GREP!

Aku mengeraskan genggaman tangan kiriku. Aku mengambil kembali inderaku seakan menariknya kembali dengan seutas benang. Rasa memegang sesuatu di tangan kiriku kembali. Rapier Asuna, aku bisa merasakan semangat yang dimilikinya. Aku bisa mendengar dia bilang padaku agar aku tabah.

Perlahan, lengan kiriku mulai bergerak. Bentuknya tengah mengabur dan beberapa kepingannya terlepas dengan gerakan sekecil apapun. Tapi, ia tidak berhenti. Sedikit demi sedikit, ia memakan jiwaku untuk terangkat. Mungkin inilah harga dari perlawananku yang keras kepala. karena nyeri tidak terperih menjalari tubuhku. Tapi, aku mengeraskan gigitan dan terus bergerak.

Jarak yang hanya 10 cm terasa begitu jauh. Tubuhku terasa seakan dibekukan. Hanya lengan kiriku yang masih memiliki rasa, namun rasa dingin dengan cepat menyelimutinya juga. Sekujur tubuhku sudah bagai patung es dengan kepingan-kepingannya yang terus lepas.

Tapi, pada akhirnya, rapier perak itu mencapai pusat dada Kayaba. Kayaba tidak bergerak. Wajah terkejutnya sudah menghilang. Sebuah senyum lembut dan damai menggantikan tempatnya. Lenganku menghilangkan jarak yang tersisa, setengah oleh semangat, dan setengah digerakkan oleh kekuatan tidak terjelaskan.

Kayaba menutup matanya dan menerima hantaman itu bersamaan dengan menerobosnya rapier ke tubuhnya tanpa suara. Batang HP-nya juga mengilang. Untuk sesaat, kami hanya berdiri di sana, dengan pedang yang menusuk tubuh satu sama lain.

Aku menggunakan kekuatan yang tersisa untuk memaksa kepalaku menengadah dan melihat ke langit.

Apa ini cukup?

Meski aku tidak bisa mendengar jawabannya. Aku bisa merasakan sedikit kehangatan menyelimuti tangan kiriku. Akhirnya aku melepas tubuhku, yang hendak pecah terpencar sepenuhnya.

Begitu pikiranku tenggelam lebih dalam ke dalam kegelapan, aku bisa merasakan tubuhku dan tubuh Kayaba pecah menjadi ribuan kepingan di saat bersamaan. Suara biasa dari dua benda yang dihancurkan bergema dan saling bergaung.

Begitu semuanya semakin dan semakin tertarik dalam laju yang luar biasa, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara lemah yang memanggil namaku. Aku pikir itu pasti suara, Kirito, Sinon, Klein dan Agil. Lalu, pada saat ini, suara tidak berperasaan dari sistem mengumumkan.

 **[Permainan telah diselesaikan!]**

 **[Permainan telah diselesaikan!]**

Permainan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sambungannya akan dilanjutkan di chapter 18 ya.**

 **Sekian dan sampai jumpa.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Kamis, 22 September 2016**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kamis, 22 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: ada adegan yang diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan kondisi cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dinginnya lebih menusuk dari biasanya, Lisbeth memasuki ruang kerjanya sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Menarik tuas di dinding, dia menghangatkan tangannya di atas tungku perapian yang langsung menyala, terbakar merah panas. Setidaknya bunyi menggebuk kincir air masih tetap sama, tapi awal musim dingin sekarang sudah sedingin ini, kalau pertengahan musim dingin tiba dan sungai kecil di belakang membeku, dia khawatir entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Dia berpikir keras selama sejenak sebelum kembali sadar dengan kaget, dan berunding dengan jadwalnya. Masih ada delapan item yang menumpuk di daftar pesanan hari ini. Hari akan segera berakhir jika dia tidak bergegas dan menyelesaikannya.

Pesanan pertama adalah pedang lurus satu tangan tipe ringan. Dia menelusuri daftar bongkahannya, dia memilih satu yang merupakan kompromi bagus antara performa dan biaya sebentar kemudian, lalu melemparkannya ke tungku perapian.

Di waktu sekarang ini, penguasaan palunya sudah bertambah, dan bahkan dia memperoleh beberapa logam baru, jadi dia sudah bisa menempa senjata tingkat tinggi terus-menerus.

Memilih waktu di saat apinya telah panas mencapai suhu yang sesuai, dia meletakkan bongkahan itu di alas tempa. Menyiapkan palunya, dia mengayunkan palu itu turun dengan tenaga tinggi.

Tapi, berbicara mengenai pedang lurus satu tangan. Tidak satu pedang pun yang mampu melampaui pedang satu itu yang dia tempa musim dingin tahun ini. Fakta itu membuatnya frustasi, namun melegakan.

Pedang yang telah mengukir persahabatan itu mungkin masih terus mengamuk dengan bersemangat di garis depan yang jauh lagi hari ini. Meski dia memang merawatnya di batu asah di depan matanya ini sekali-sekali, berbeda dengan senjata biasa, transparansi bilahnya tampak bertambah setiap digunakan. Untuk beberapa alasan, sepertinya pedang itu berbeda dengan barang konsumsi numerik yang akan habis cepat atau lambat. Rasanya pedang itu akan hancur berkeping-keping begitu tugasnya selesai. Itu prediksinya.

Ah, tapi, hal itu mungkin masih berupa masa depan yang tak akan terwujud beberapa saat lagi. Garis depan sekarang di lantai 75. Pedang itu masih harus bertugas lebih lama lagi. Di tangan kanan orang itu — Naruto.

Waktu Lisbeth sadari, tampaknya dia sudah selesai memukulnya sebanyak jumlah yang diperlukan. Bongkahan itu mulai berubah bentuk seraya bersinar dengan cahaya merah.

Dia mengamati perubahan gaib seketika ini dengan nafas tertahan, dan mengambil pedang yang segera muncul untuk memeriksanya.

"Biasa, sepertinya."

Membisikkan ucapan itu, dia meletakkan pedang ini di atas meja kerja. Tanpa jeda, dia mulai memilih-milih bongkahan berikutnya. Kali ini adalah kapak dua tangan, dengan fokus pada jangkauannya...

Lama setelah siang dimulai, Lisbeth entah bagaimana berhasil menyelesaikan semua pesanan, dan berdiri. Menggerakkan kepalanya berputar melingkar, direnggangkannya badannya kuat-kuat.

Selagi dia mengambil nafas lega, sebuah foto kecil yang tergantung di dinding memasuki penglihatannya.

Membuat tanda damai sambil berpelukan, Asuna dan dia. Di samping Asuna, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang berdiri dengan santai, Naruto dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Diambil di depan bangunan ini.

Sekitar setengah tiga minggu lalu— saat berita pernikahan mereka berdua datang.

Siapapun yang mungkin bertanya, mereka berdua pastinya serasi satu sama lain, tapi mencapai tujuan itu akhirnya memakan waktu setahun penuh. Lisbeth menjadi tidak sabar, dan mencoba ikut campur dalam hubungan mereka dengan berbagai cara, dan ketika dia pada akhirnya diberitahu tentang berita pernikahan mereka, dia benar-benar senang buat mereka.

Tapi, tetap terasa sedikit, sakit yang mengoyak hati. Karena dia merasa iri pada hubungan mereka. Seandainya dia dan Kirito...

Dia masih menyaksikan yang terjadi siang itu dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Mengingat satu hari bagai mimpi yang bersinar bak permata sederhana selama dua tahun yang hanya ada sedikit naik-turun. Sampai saat ini pun, setelah setahun berlalu, Kirito masih menghangati hatinya layaknya bara api yang menyala.

"Walaupun begitu..."

Saat itu memang mengagumkan, bisiknya dalam hati, dan jarinya menelusuri foto itu dengan lembut. Walau dia menilai dirinya sebagai realis yang rasional, dia memiliki watak seterus terang itu benar-benar tidak disangkanya dan tidak disadarinya sama sekali.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, sampai akhir, Kirito."

Usai mengetuk kuat suatu titik tertentu di foto itu, dipalingkannya pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya apa dia memasak makanan sederhana untuk makan siangnya yang telat, atau mungkin makan di luar untuk pertama kalinya sejak beberapa waktu ini, diinjakkannya kakinya keluar dari ruang kerja. Lalu hal itu terjadi.

Sebuah efek suara yang belum pernah didengarnya sampai sekarang bergema keras dari atas.

DING! DING!

Suara yang menyerupai alarm lonceng. Seketika ditatapnya langit-langit, namun tampaknya suara itu berasal dari tempat yang lebih tinggi lagi, berkumandang dari arah lantai atas.

Dia baru saja akan buru-buru keluar, saat sesuatu yang membuatnya bahkan terkejut lebih jauh lagi terjadi. Meski alasan di baliknya jelas, NPC penjaga toko, yang berdiri di konter, tak membutuhkan seharipun istirahat sejak toko ini dibuka, mendadak lenyap tanpa suara sedikitpun.

"...!?"

Dikedipkannya matanya, dan menatap tempat gadis itu berdiri hingga tadi, tetapi tidak ada tanda ia kembali. Situasinya menjadi makin dan makin kusut.

Buatnya, yang tersandung saat menuju keluar, pengalaman yang bahkan lebih mengherankan lagi menjadikannya berdiri kaku.

Di bawah lantai atas yang membentang, seratus meter di atas, tepat sebelum atap abu-abu polos itu, tergantung huruf-huruf merah raksasa, terletak rapat-rapat. Dia terhanyut menatapnya, dua kalimat berbahasa Inggris, "Warning", dan, "System Announcement", tertata dalam pola papan catur.

"System... Announcement..."

Kejadian ini pernah disaksikannya sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin dia akan pernah melupakannya.

Dua tahun lalu, di hari game kematian ini dimulai, tontonan yang sama persis muncul di balik avatar hampa yang mengumumkan perubahan peraturan pada sepuluh ribu pemain.

Akhirnya melihat sekeliling setelah membeku melihatnya selama beberapa detik penuh, ditemukan banyak pemain lain, yang melihat ke atas sambil berdiri tegak, sama sepertinya.

Dia berkerut saat merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai pemandangan ini, alasannya terpikir seketika olehnya.

Biasanya, selagi berjalan menyusuri jalan, ada NPC-NPC menjajakan dagangan mereka. Tak ada seorang pun ada di sekitarnya. Dia yakin mereka kemungkinan menghilang di waktu yang sama dengan menghilangnya perawat tokonya. Tapi, kenapa?

Tiba-tiba sekali, bunyi dering alarm itu berhenti. Setelah beberapa saat yang sunyi, kali ini, yang terdengar adalah suara halus wanita, dalam volume yang sama kerasnya.

 **["Kami sekarang akan mengumumkan pemberitahuan penting ke semua pemain."]**

Sama sekali berbeda dengan suara sang Game Master, Kayaba Akihiko, dari dua tahun lalu, merupakan suara sintetis buatan bercampur dengan bunyi gaduh elektronik. Jelas ini merupakan pengumuman yang dibuat melalui sistem game, tapi dengan hampir tidak adanya kehadiran manajemen di SAO, ini adalah pertama kalinya Lisbeth mendengar pengumuman disampaikan seperti ini. Ditegangkannya telinganya untuk mendengar sambil menahan nafas.

 **["Game sekarang akan memasuki mode administrasi paksa. Semua monster dan item akan ditangguhkan. Semua NPC akan diberhentikan. HP semua pemain akan disesuaikan menjadi jumlah maksimal masing-masing."]**

Sistemnya error? Apa ada bug fatal yang muncul?

Itu yang ada di pikirannya dalam sekejap. Hatinya dicengkeram rasa tidak tenang. Tapi, di saat berikutnya.

 **["Waktu Standar Aincrad, tujuh November, empat belas lima puluh lima, game telah diselesaikan."]**

Demikianlah yang dilaporkan suara sistem.

Gamenya, sudah diselesaikan.

Dia tak mengerti arti dari perkataan itu untuk beberapa detik. Pemain-pemain lain di sekitarnya juga, masih terdiam dengan ekspresi mereka membeku. Akan tetapi, mendengar kalimat yang mengikutinya, mereka semua melonjak gembira.

 **[Semua pemain akan log out secara berurutan. Cukup menunggu di posisi anda sekarang. Kami ulangi...]**

Tiba-tiba...

"WOAAAAH!"

Sorak-sorai gembira seperti itu meletus. Tanahnya, bukan, seluruh

Kastil Melayang Aincrad bergetar. Semua orang saling berpelukan satu sama lain, bergulingan di lantai, berteriak keras-keras dengan tangan mereka terangkat menuju langit.

Lisbeth tidak bergerak, tidak berkata apapun, hanya berdiri diam di depan toko miliknya. Entah bagaimana dia berhasil mengangkat kedua tangannya, menutupi mulutnya.

Jadi mereka berhasil. Mereka - Kirito, Sinon, Naruto, Asuna, dan semuanya berhasil. Dengan semangat perjuangan yang sangat luar biasa.

Itulah yang dipercayanya. Bagaimanapun, garis depan yang paling depan masih di lantai 75, tapi dengan selesainya permainan ini seperti ini, konyol, ceroboh, tindakan nekat ini pastinya ulah Kirito. Juga Naruto dan semuanya.

Lisbeth merasa dirinya mendengar bisikan lembut di dekat telinganya.

'Aku, menjaga kata-kataku...'

"Iya... Iya... Akhirnya, kalian berhasil... Teman-teman. Terutama..."

Dengan itu, air mata yang panas menetes dari matanya. Tak menghiraukan untuk menyekanya, dilontarkannya tangan kanannya dengan seluruh kekuatan, melompat naik dan turun tanpa henti.

"OOOH!"

Ditutupkannya kedua tangannya ke mulutnya, untuk menggapainya, yang berada jauh di lantai atas, dia berteriak sekeras mungkin.

"Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, Kirito!... Aku mencintaimu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu saat Naruto sadar kembali, dia menemukan dirinya di dunia yang sama sekali berbeda.

Di sini, terbenamnya matahari membuat seluruh langit tampak terbakar.

Dia berdiri di lantai kristal yang tebal. Awan-awan jingga berlalu perlahan di bawah keramik yang transparan. Saat dia menengadahkan kepalanya, dapat dilihatnya sebentang langit yang dicelup matahari terbenam membentang sampai horizon. Seakan dibentangkan keluar, langit tak berujung memudar dari jingga terang, menjadi merah darah, lalu bayangan ungu. Dia juga bisa sayup-sayup mendengar angin yang bertiup.

Itu adalah cakram kristal kecil yang melayang di antara awan-awan di langit yang hampa. Di sini dia berdiri di tepinya.

'Apa tempat ini? Tubuhku seharusnya menghilang setelah pecah berkeping-keping. Apakah aku masih di SAO...? Ataukah aku sudah tiba di kehidupan setelahnya?' batinnya.

Dia memeriksa tubuhnya. Jaket kulit jingga berhoddie, sarung tangan hitam panjang, dan seluruh perlengkapannya yang lainnya sama seperti sebelum dia tewas, kecuali semuanya menjadi agak-agak transparan. Bukan hanya perlengkapannya saja, bahkan bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka pun disinari warna matahari terbenam seakan dia dibuat dari gelas semi tranparan.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengayunkan satu jarinya. Sebuah jendela muncul dengan efek suara yang biasanya. Oh, tempat ini masih dalam SAO.

Tapi, jendela itu tak mengandung avatar maupun daftar menu. Sebuah layar kosong hanya menunjukkan pesan **[Menyelesaikan Fase Akhir, 54% Selesai]**. Saat dia tengah memandanginya, angka itu naik menjadi 55%. Awalnya dia berpikir bahwa pikirannya akan mati bersama dengan hancurnya tubuhnya, tapi apa yang tengah terjadi di sini?

Saat dia berwajah datar dan menutup jendela, tiba-tiba mendengar seberkas suara di belakangnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Suara lembut itu bagaikan suara malaikat dari surga. Efek kejut menjalari tubuh Naruto.

'Kumohon, jangan jadikan ini hanya bayanganku saja,' batinnya lagi memohon sambil berbalik perlahan.

Gadis itu berdiri di sana dengan langit terbakar di belakangnya.

Rambut panjangnya melambai lembut dalam angin. Tapi, meski wajah senyum yang lembut dalam jangkauan lengan Naruto. Naruto tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

Rasanya seakan dia akan menghilang bila pandangan Naruto meninggalkannya bahkan untuk sedetik. Jadi, Naruto terus menatapnya dalam sunyi. Dia juga semi transparan, dan merupakan hal terindah di dunia. Dia berdiri di sana, berkilau dalam cahaya dari matahari yang terbenam.

Naruto memaksakan diri menahan air matanya dan berhasil membentuk segaris senyum kecil. Dengan suara hampir berbisik, dia berkata.

"Maaf, aku juga tewas..."

"Dasar payah!"

Air mata mengaliri wajahnya saat dia mengatakan ini dengan senyum. Naruto membentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar dan dengan lembut memanggil namanya.

"Asuna..."

Naruto memegang Asuna erat begitu Asuna melompat ke dalam lengannya dan menangis. Dia bersumpah dia takkan melepaskannya lagi. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, dia takkan pernah melepaskannya lagi.

Setelah pelukan yang panjang, akhirnya mereka bisa memisahkan jarak mereka untuk saling memandang. Ada begitu banyak hal tentang pertarungan akhir yang ingin Naruto ceritakan pada Asuna, bahwa Naruto ingin meminta maaf pada Asuna. Tapi, Naruto merasa kata-kata itu tidak diperlukan lagi. Malah, dia menggeser pandangannya pada langit tak berbatas dan membuka mulutnya.

"Ini... Apa-apaan tempat ini?"

Asuna mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah dalam sunyi dan menunjuk dengan jarinya. Naruto melihat ke arah itu.

Jauh di bawah tempat mereka berada. Sesuatu melayang di langit. Berbentuk seperti kerucut dengan ujung terpotong. Terbuat dari berbagai lantai yang saling melewat. Begitu Naruto memusatkan matanya, dia bahkan bisa melihat gunung-gunung kecil, hutan-hutan, danau-danau, dan kota-kota.

"Aincrad..."

Asuna mengangguk begitu Naruto menggumamkan ini. Tak salah lagi. Itu Aincrad. Benteng raksasa terbang yang melayari langit tak berbatas. Mereka menghabiskan 2 tahun, bertarung dalam dunia pedang dan pertempuran itu, namun kini dunia itu berada di bawah mereka.

Naruto telah melihat pemandangan di luar Aincrad sebelum dia datang ke dunia ini dalam info tentang SAO. Tapi, ini kali ini pertama dia melihatnya di luar dengan matanya sendiri.

Ditahannya napasnya begitu sebuah perasaan tak tergambarkan menyergapnya.

Benteng besi itu tengah diruntuhkan, bahkan ketika dia dan Asuna menonton dalam sunyi, satu bagian dari lantai terbawah tersebar menjadi kepingan yang tak terhitung. Begitu Naruto memusatkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan, dia masih bisa mendengar suara gemuruh yang menyebar di antara angin.

"Ah..."

Asuna menjerit pelan. Sebagian besar dari lantai bawah terpotong, dan banyak bangunan, pohon dan sungai yang tak terhitung jumlahnya jatuh ke bawah dan menghilang ke dalam lautan awan. Rumah mereka ada di sekitar daerah itu. Naruto merasakan kepingan kesedihan manis asam mengiris dadanya tiap kali ada lantai benteng yang berisi ingatan seharga dua tahun menghilang.

Naruto bertekuk, duduk di ujung lantai dengan Asuna dalam pelukannya.

Dia merasakan tenang yang aneh. Meski dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya dan atau apa yang akan terjadi sekarang, dia tak merasakan sedikitpun ketegangan. Dia telah menyelesaikan apa yang harus dilakukannya, dan untuk itu dia telah kehilangan hidup virtualnya dan kini tengah menyaksikan akhir dunia ini dengan gadis yang dicintainya. Ini sudah cukup.

Hatinya sudah puas.

Asuna pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Dalam pelukan Naruto, dia menyaksikan Aincrad runtuh dengan mata setengah terbuka. Dengan lembut, Naruto mengelus rambutnya.

"Pemandangan yang luar biasa."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto bisa mendengar seberkas suara di belakangnya dan Asuna. Saat mereka berputar ke kanan, mereka melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di sana.

Dia Kayaba Akihiko.

Dia muncul bukan sebagai Heathcliff, si paladin merah, tapi dalam wujud dia sebenarnya sebagai pengembang SAO. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dasi dan tutupan putih di bagian atas. Hanya dua mata logam di wajah tajamnya terasa persis sama. Tapi, kedua mata itu berisi cahaya lembut saat memandangi benteng yang menghilang. Tubuhnya juga semitransparan seperti mereka.

Meski mereka telah bertarung hingga tewas dengan orang ini hanya beberapa menit sebelumnya, ketenangan Naruto terus bertahan setelah menitnya, Mungkin mereka telah meninggalkan seluruh rasa marah dan benci mereka di Aincrad sebelum mereka datang ke sini.

Naruto memandangi Kayaba dan benteng bergantian.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya... Perenderan metaforis."

Suara Kayaba juga agak damai.

"Kini kerangka utama SAO yang berada di lantai basemen kelima dari Markas Argus tengah menghapus seluruh data dari memori penyimpanan. Dalam 10 menit berikutnya, dunia ini akan sepenuhnya terhapus."

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang hidup di sana...? Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Asuna tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Tidak usah khawatir. beberapa saat sebelumnya..."

Kayaba menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan melirik jendela yang muncul.

"Seluruh 6.147 pemain yang tersisa telah berhasil keluar."

Ini berarti Kirito, Sinon, Klein, Agil, dan seluruh orang lainnya yang Naruto kenal selama dua tahun ini telah berhasil kembali dengan selamat ke sisi lain.

Dengan erat, dipejamkannya matanya dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir sebelum bertanya.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka yang mati? Kami berdua sudah tewas, namun kami terus ada di sini. Bukankah itu berarti kau bisa mengembalikan 4.000 yang tewas ke dunia asal mereka juga?"

Wajah Kayaba tidak berubah. Dia menutup jendela, memasukkan tangannya ke saku, lalu berkata.

"Nyawa tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan begitu mudah. Kesadaran mereka takkan pernah kembali. Yang mati akan menghilang... Fakta ini terus benar di dunia manapun. Aku menciptakan tempat ini hanya karena aku ingin berbincang dengan kalian berdua untuk satu kali terakhir."

Apa itu sesuatu yang bisa dikatakan seseorang yang telah membunuh 4.000 orang?

Meski Naruto berpikir begitu, dia tak merasakan amarah apapun untuk beberapa alasan yang aneh. Malah, satu pertanyaan lainnya menyembul di pikirannya. Ini pertanyaan dasar yang seluruh pemain, tidak, seluruh orang yang mengetahui perkara ini akan tanyakan.

"Kenapa... Kau lakukan ini...?"

Naruto bisa merasakan Kayaba tersenyum pahit. Setelah keheningan panjang, akhirnya dia berbicara.

"Kenapa... Aku sudah lama lupa akan itu. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Sejak aku menemukan bahwa sebuah sistem dive sempurna tengah diciptakan... Tidak. Bahkan sebelumnya, aku telah ingin membangun benteng itu, sebuah tempat yang melewati batas-batas yang dipasang di dunia nyata. Lalu, dalam saat-saat terakhir itu... Aku melihat bahkan aturan-aturan duniaku juga telah dilewati..."

Kayaba pertama-tama memutar mata damainya pada Naruto, lalu langsung menggeser kedua bolanya untuk menerawang ke tempat yang jauh.

Tutupan Kayaba dan rambut Asuna berkibar oleh angin yang semakin kuat. Setengah benteng sudah hancur. Algade, sebidang kota yang dipenuhi kenangan Kirito, tengah disebarkan ke dalam angin dan diserap oleh awan-awan. Naruto tersentak saat menyaksikannya.

Kayaba melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Bukankah kita semua punya banyak mimpi sejak masa kanak-kanak? Aku sudah lupa berapa usiaku saat bayangan sebuah benteng logam yang melayang di langit mulai mempesonaku... Itu adalah pemandangan yang tidak akan kan pudar dari pikiranku. Tidak peduli seberapa lama waktu berlalu. Begitu aku makin dewasa, gambar itu menjadi semakin dan semakin nyata, lebih dan lebih menyeruak. Meninggalkan dunia nyata dan terbang langsung ke benteng ini... Itu adalah mimpiku satu-satunya dalam waktu lama. Menma, kau tahu, aku masih percaya, bahwa entah di dunia mana, benteng ini benar-benar ada..."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasa seakan dia telah dilahirkan di dunia itu, di mana dia bermimpi menjadi seorang ksatria berpedang. Pada suatu hari, sang lelaki akan menemukan adiknya yang hilang dan bertemu seorang gadis dengan mata coklat hazelnut. Lelaki dan gadis itu akan jatuh cinta, akhirnya menikah, dan akan hidup bahagia selamanya dalam sebuah rumah kecil di tengah-tengah seladang hutan. Bersama adik laki-lakinya dan teman perempuan istrinya.

"Ya... Itu pasti indah sekali."

Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Asuna juga mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Kesunyian kembala menyapa mereka. Naruto membuang pandangannya pada kejauhan dan melihat bahwa bagian lain dari benteng mulai runtuh. Dia dapat melihat lautan awan tak berbatas dan langit merah yang tengah dimakan sebuah cahaya putih di kejauhan. Erosi sudah dimulai di semua arah dan perlahan-lahan menuju ke sini.

"Ah, aku lupa mengatakan ini, Menma, Asuna... Selamat karena telah menyelesaikan permainannya."

Naruto dan Asuna menengadah pada Kayaba saat dia mengatakan ini. Dia menunduk, melihat mereka dengan ekspresi tenang di wajahnya.

"Baiklah... Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Angin berhembus dan tampak menyapu jauh sosoknya. Begitu mereka sadar, dia tak lagi berada dalam pandangan mereka. Hanya tampak matahari merah yang terbenam yang terus menyinari menembus pelat kristal. Sekali lagi, mereka tinggal berdua di tempat seperti ini.

Naruto menduga-duga kemana dia pergi? Apakah dia kembali ke dunia nyata?

Tidak, dia takkan begitu. Dia akan menghapus pikirannya sendiri dan pergi untuk mencari Aincrad yang sebenarnya entah di dunia mana.

Sekarang, hanya bagian atas dari benteng yang tersisa. Lantai 76 yang tak pernah sempat mereka lihat mulai runtuh. Tirai cahaya yang menghapus dunia ini perlahan mencapai mereka. Begitu aura yang bergelombang menyentuh awan-awan dan langit, semua kehancuran menghilang dan kembali pada ketiadaan.

Naruto dapat melihat istana merah dan puncak-puncaknya di lantai tertinggi Aincrad. Jika permainan berlanjut sebagaimana yang direncanakan, mereka akan bertarung di sana melawan boss terakhir, Heathcliff. Bahkan meski dasar-dasar lantai teratas menghilang, istana tak bertuan terus melayang di udara seakan hendak melawan takdirnya. Istana merah yang tersisa di tengah-tengah langit jingga sepertinya merupakan hati dari benteng melayang tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, kehancuran juga menelan istana merah. Semuanya dibelah-belah, dimulai dari bawah dan naik ke atas, lalu pecah ke dalam kepingan-kepingan tak terhitung sebelum menghilang di antara awan-awan. Menara tertinggi menghilang hampir di waktu yang bersamaan dengan saat tirai cahaya menelan sekelilingnya. Benteng raksasa Aincrad telah sepenuhnya dihancurkan, dan yang tersisa di dunia ini hanyalah beberapa awan dan landasan kecil di mana Naruto dan Asuna duduk.

Kemungkinan mereka tak punya banyak waktu tersisa. Mereka menggunakan rentang waktu pendek yang diberikan Kayaba pada mereka. Dengan hancurnya dunia ini, Nerve Gear akan melaksanakan fungsi terakhirnya dan menghapus apa yang tersisa dari mereka.

Naruto menempatkan kedua tangannya pada dua pipi Asuna dan perlahan menekankan bibirnya pada kening Asuna. Ini adalah ciuman terakhir mereka. Naruto hendak menggunakan tiap detik-detik terakhir dan mengukir sosok Asuna pada jiwanya.

"Sepertinya ini adalah selamat tinggal..."

Asuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, ini bukan. Kita akan menghilang bersama-sama. jadi, kita akan bersama selamanya."

Dia berbisik dengan suara yang jelas sebelum berputar dalam pelukan Naruto untuk menatap lurus pada Naruto. lalu dia membengkokkan kepalanya sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Hei, bisakah kamu mengatakan namamu sekali lagi padaku, Naruto-kun? Nama keluargamu? Aku lupa akan hal itu."

Pertama-tama Naruto tidak mengerti. Tapi, dia lalu sadar bahwa maksud Asuna adalah namanya di dunia lain yang ditinggalkannya 2 tahun lalu.

Rasanya seakan hari-hari di mana dia hidup dengan nama dan hidup lain adalah dongeng dari dunia yang teramat jauh. Dia mengatakan namanya yang mengambang dari dasar ingatannya, entah mengapa terasa sangat emosional.

"Kirigaya... Kirigaya Naruto. Seharusnya aku berumur 17 tahun bulan Oktober tahun ini."

Pada saat itu, Naruto merasa waktu mulai bergerak untuk dirinya yang lain. Pikiran "Naruto", yang telah terkubur dalam-dalam pada diri "Menma" sang ksatria berpedang, mulai muncul perlahan.

Dia merasakan pelindung keras yang melingkupi dirinya dalam dunia ini berjatuhan satu demi satu.

"Kirigaya… Naruto..."

Asuna menyuarakan namanya, memusatkan diri pada tiap suku kata, lalu tertawa dengan wajah yang sedikit kaget.

"Jadi kamu lebih seumuran denganku. Aku mengira kamu lebih muda dariku. Aku...Yuuki... Asuna. Berumur 17 tahun di tahun ini."

'Yuuki… Asuna. Yuuki Asuna.'

Naruto terus mengulang-ulang kelima suku kata ini dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba, dia menyadari air matanya telah mengaliri pipinya.

Perasaannya akhirnya mulai bergeser di tengah terbenamnya matahari yang terus berjalan.

Sebuah rasa nyeri menjalari sekujur dirinya, air mata mengalir bebas menuruni pipinya. Dia merasakan segumpal sumbatan di tenggorokannya, Mengepalkan kedua tangan, lalu mulai menangis keras bagaikan seorang anak kecil.

"Maafkan aku ... Maaf... Aku berjanji... Untuk mengirimkanmu... Kembali... Ke sisi lainnya... Tapi, aku..."

Dia tak dapat melanjutkannya. Pada akhirnya, dia tak bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang yang paling berharga baginya. Karena kelemahannya sendiri, Jalan yang pernah begitu cerah dan berkilauan kini tertutup. Penyesalannya terbentuk menjadi air matanya yang mengalir tanpa akhir dari matanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tidak apa-apa... Naruto-kun"

Asuna juga menangis. Air matanya yang berkilau mengalir tanpa akhir bagaikan permata-permata kecil sebelum menguap.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia. Waktu aku bertemu Naruto-kun, dan hidup bersama, adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan dari seluruh hidupku. Terima kasih... Dan aku mencintaimu..."

Akhir dunia tepat berada di hadapan mereka. Seluruh benteng besi dan lautan awan tak berbatas dihapus oleh cahaya nan terang itu, meninggalkan hanya mereka berdua di belakang.

Naruto dan Asuna saling berpelukan dengan erat, menunggu-nunggu saat-saat terakhir.

Rasanya seakan perasaan mereka dimurnikan oleh cahaya itu. Yang tersisa dalam diri Naruto hanyalah cintanya untuk Asuna. Naruto terus memanggil nama Asuna seakan semuanya tengah diurai dan dipencarkan.

Cahaya memenuhi pandangan Naruto. Semuanya dilingkupi oleh tirai putih murni dan menghilang setelah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya nan mungil. Senyum Asuna bercampur dalam cahaya yang sangat kuat penelan dunia ini.

 **["Aku mencintaimu... Naruto-kun... Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun..."]**

Suaranya bergema bagaikan dentang manis sebutir lonceng saat kesadaran terakhir Naruto musnah. Garis terakhir yang memisahkan mereka menghilang dan mereka menjadi satu.

Jiwa mereka saling menyerap, bergabung, lalu berpencar.

Akhirnya, mereka berpisah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Udara di sini adalah campuran berbagai macam bau.

Fakta bahwa Naruto masih hidup mengagetkannya.

Udara yang mengalir ke dalam hidungnya membawa banyak informasi. Yang pertama datang adalah bau menyengat desinfektan. Lalu datang bau dari pakaian yang dijemur di matahari, aroma manis buah-buahan, dan bau tubuhnya sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan dia membuka matanya. Untuk sekejap, rasanya sinar putih nan kuat menusuk dalam-dalam ke pikirannya, jadi dengan cepat dia memejamkan lagi matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan enggan, dia mencoba membuka matanya. Segelombang cahaya menari-nari di pupilnya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar ada banjir cairan yang menutupi matanya. Dia mengejapkan mata untuk menghilangkannya. Tapi, cairan itu terus keluar. Ternyata cairan itu adalah airmata.

Dia sedang menangis. Mengapa? Ada perasaan nyeri yang dalam serta ganas, ditambah rasa kehilangan dalam hatinya. Suara-suara terus bergema dalam telinganya, seakan-akan seseorang sedang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Dia menyipitkan matanya melawan cahaya nan kuat itu dan akhirnya berhasil menghilangkan airmatanya.

Rasanya dia tengah berbaring di benda yang lembut. Dia dapat melihat sesuatu yang sama dengan papan-papan langit-langit di atasku. Ada beberapa panel halus yang diwarnai coklat muda, beberapa di antaranya berkilau lembut seakan ada cahaya di belakang mereka. Dari ujung pandangannya, dia bisa melihat sekotak ventilasi logam di mana udara dihembuskan keluar dengan suara rendah.

Sekotak AC. Dengan kata lain, sebuah mesin. Bagaimana sesuatu seperti itu bisa ada di sini? Tak ada tukang besi yang dapat membuat sebuah mesin tak peduli setinggi apapun status skill mereka. Jika apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar adalah sebuah mesin, maka tempat ini bukan...

Ini bukan Aincrad!

Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pikirannya sepenuhnya terbangun hanya dari selintas pikiran itu. Dia buru-buru membangkitkan tubuhnya. Tapi, tubuhnya tak mau mendengarkannya sama sekali. Dia tak bisa menggunakan kekuatan apapun. Meski bahu kanannya terangkat beberapa sentimeter, tapi langsung kembali jatuh.

Hanya tangan kanannya yang bisa digerakkan. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke atas tubuhnya lalu membawanya ke hadapan matanya. Untuk sesaat dia tak bisa percaya lengan kurus kering ini adalah punyanya. Tak mungkin dia bisa memegang sebilah pedang dengan lengan ini. Saat dia memeriksa kulit coklat yang sakit lebih dekat, dia dapat melihat ribuan helai bulu yang menyelimutinya. Dia bisa melihat vena biru di bawah kulit dan kerutan-kerutan di sendi-sendi. Semuanya terasa begitu menakutkan Ini begitu nyata, begitu biologis sehingga terasa tak biasa.

Di dalam pergelangannya, ada sehelai selotip yang memegang jarum tetap di tempatnya, di mana jarum tersebut terhubung dengan selang panjang bagaikan digunakan untuk menyuntikkan sesuatu. Matanya mengikuti selang tersebut dan tertumbuk pada kemasan bening yang digantungkan oleh sebatang tiang perak. Isi kemasan tersebut masih 2/3-nya dengan cairan jingga, yang menetes dengan kecepatan tetap.

Dia menggerakkan tangan kirinya dan mencoba merasakan lagi indra sentuhnya. Sepertinya dia telanjang bulat dan berbaring di atas kasur yang terbuat dari material gel yang sangat padat. karena suhunya sedikit lebih rendah dari tubuhnya, dia bisa merasakan dinginnya perlahan mengalir padanya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ingatan menyembul dalam pikirannya. Dia pernah sekali melihat siaran berita di mana jenis kasur ini dikembangkan untuk pasien-pasien yang tak bisa bergerak. Kasur yang memiliki kemampuan mencegah infeksi pada kulit dan mengurai bungan tubuh yang keluar.

Dia menerawangi sekelilingnya. Ini kamar yang kecil. Temboknya sama putih tawarnya dengan langit-langit. Ada Jendela yang teramat sangat besar di kanannya dengan seprai putih dibentang menghalanginya.

Dia tak bisa melihat pemandangan di luar, tapi dia dapat melihat sinar kuning matahari menyinari lurus menembus serat-seratnya, Sebuah troli beroda logam empat diparkir di kiri jauh kasur jel ini, dan sebuah keranjang rotan diletakkan di atasnya.

Sebuah buket bunga-bunga yang terlihat tawar berada di dalamnya, yang sepertinya merupakan sumber dari aroma manis ini. Lebih jauh lagi dari troli adalah sebuah pintu persegi panjang yang tertutup,

Berdasarkan semua info ini, Tempat ini seharusnya adalah ruang perawatan rumah sakit dan Naruto yang menjadi satu-satunya yang berada di sini.

Dia mengembalikan pandangannya pada tangan kanannya yang terangkat dan tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Dia mengayunkan tangan kanan dengan telunjuk dan jempol saling menekan.

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Tiada efek suara maupun jendela menu. Dia mengayunkan lagi dengan sedikit lebih keras, lalu lagi dan lagi. Hasilnya selalu sama.

Jadi, ini benar-benar bukan SAO. Lalu apakah ini kenyataan virtual lainnya?

Tapi, info yang membanjiri dari kelima inderanya yang sudah berteriak padanya bahwa ada kemungkinan lain. Ini adalah dunia nyata. Ini adalah dunia nyata yang ditinggalkannya dua tahun lalu dan tak pernah diharapkannya untuk dilihatnya lagi.

Dunia nyata. Cukup lama dia merenungkan arti di balik kata-kata sederhana ini. Untuknya, dunia pedang dan pertempuran telah menjadi satu-satunya dunia nyatanya untuk waktu yang lama. Dia masih tak bisa mempercayai bahwa dunia lain sudah tak lagi di sana, bahwa dia sudah tak berada di dunia itu lagi.

Lalu, apakah dia telah kembali? Bahkan meski dia memikirkan itu, dia tak benar-benar senang atau apapun. Yang dirasakannya hanyalah sedikit kebingungan dan rasa kehilangan.

Apakah ini hadiah yang Kayaba bilang untuk menyelesaikan permainan? Dia telah jelas-jelas tewas dalam dunia itu dan tubuhnya telah sepenuhnya dihapus. Dia telah menerima itu, dia bahkan merasa puas dengan itu.

Ya, tidak apa-apa bila dia menghilang saja seperti itu. Di cahaya yang terang tersebut, larut, terpencar, lalu meleleh bersama dengan bagian dunia lainnya, bersama dengannya.

"Ah..."

Secara tak sadar, dia bersuara. Sebuah nyeri kuat menembus tenggorokannya yang tak digunakan selama dua tahun. Tapi, dia tak mempedulikan itu sedikitpun. Dia membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan mengatakan satu kata saja, sebaris nama yang muncul di pikiranku.

"A…su…na…"

Asuna. Nyeri yang dirasakan hatinya bergejolak lagi. Asuna, istrinya yang tercinta, yang menonton akhir dunia bersama dengannya.

Apakah itu semua hanya mimpi? Sebuah khayalan indah yang dilihatnya di dunia virtual?

Pikiran-pikiran yang memusingkan tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

Tidak, Asuna benar-benar ada. Tak mungkin seluruh hari yang mereka habiskan untuk tertawa, bertengkar, menangis dan tidur bersama hanya sebuah mimpi.

Kayaba telah mengatakan.

 **"Selamat karena telah menyelesaikan permainan, Menma, Asuna..."**

Dia jelas-jelas mengatakan itu. Jika dia telah memasukkan Naruto ke dalam daftar yang selamat, maka Asuna seharusnya juga kembali ke dunia ini.

Begitu Naruto memikirkan soal ini, Cinta dan rindunya pada Asuna mengalir deras dan menjalari dirinya. Naruto ingin menemuinya. Naruto ingin menyentuh rambutnya. Naruto ingin menciumnya. Naruto ingin mendengar suara Asuna yang memanggil namanya.

Dia menegangkan seluruh otot di tubuhnya dan mencoba bangkit. Hanya setelah dia menyadari bahwa kepalanya terikat. Dia mencari-cari dengan jemarinya sebelum menemukan kunci sabuk di bawah dagunya dan membukanya. Ada sesuatu yang berat di kepalanya. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya dan hampir saja tak bisa melepasnya.

Dia duduk lalu memandangi benda di tangannya. Benda itu sebuah helm biru tua yang halus. Seutas kabel dengan warna sama menyembul keluar dari pelat panjang di bagian belakangnya dan terus memanjang hingga ke lantai. Itu adalah...

Nerve Gear. Naruto telah terjebak dalam dunia itu selama dua tahun karenanya. Kekuatannya telah dimatikan. Ingatan terakhir Naruto tentang helm itu adalah helm bersinar, tapi kini warnanya telah pudar. Beberapa telah terkelupas sehingga kelihatan aloi logam yang menjadi bahannya.

Seluruh ingatan dari dunia lain dipegang di dalamnya. Naruto tiba-tiba dicengkeram oleh pikiran ini dan mengelus-elus permukaannya.

Dia berpikir bahwa dia takkan pernah memakainya lagi. Tapi, helm itu menjalankan perannya dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Naruto menggumamkan ini dalam kepalanya sebelum menaruh helm di atas kasur. Hari-hari di mana Naruto bertarung bersamanya sudah merupakan masa lalu. Ada sesuatu yang lain yang perlu Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Dia tiba-tiba menyadari suara-suara di luar. Saat dia menfokuskan telinganya, dia dapat mendengar berbagai suara, seakan-akan suara itu bilang padanya bahwa pendengarannya sudah kembali seperti semula.

Dia jelas-jelas mendengar suara-suara orang yang berbicara dan berteriak. Dia mendengar suara-suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru dan roda-roda kasur yang dipindahkan.

Tak ada cara untuk mengetahui apakah Asuna ada dalam rumah sakit ini. Pemain-pemain SAO datang dari seluruh penjuru Jepang, jadi kecil kemungkinan dia ada di sini. Tapi, dia akan memulai pencariannya dari sini. Tak peduli seberapa lama waktunya, dia pasti akan menemukannya.

Dia menyingkap selimutnya. Ada sejumlah kabel yang tersebar di tubuhnya yang lemah.

Mungkin itu adalah elektroda yang ditaruh untuk melambatkan degenerasi otot-ototnya.

Dia berhasil menarik keluar semuanya. Seberkas LED jingga berkedip di panel yang terletak di ujung kasurnya dan segema alarm nyaring menyala, tapi dia mengabaikan semua ini.

Dia menarik jarum tetes IV keluar dan akhirnya membebaskan tubuhnya. Lalu dia menempatkan kakinya di lantai dan perlahan menguatkan diri sebagai usaha untuk bangkit berdiri. Tubuhnya terangkat sedikit demi sedikit, tapi rasanya lututnya bakal habis di menit berapapun dan ini membuatnya tersenyum pahit. Status kekuatan manusia supernya tak ada di manapun untuk ditemukan.

Dia mencengkeram tiang IV tetes sebagai penahan dan akhirnya berhasil berdiri. Saat memandangi sekeliling ruangan, dia menemukan gaun rumah sakit yang terlipat di baki yang sama dengan keranjang bunga-bunga lalu dia mengenakannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan gerakan-gerakan sederhana ini, nafasnya sudah terengah-engah. Otot-otot yang tidak digunakannya selama dua tahun sudah memprotes dengan nyerinya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa dengan begitu mudah mengeluh.

'Cepatlah, cepatlah.'

Dia dapat mendengar senada suara yang membujuknya untuk terus maju.

Sekujur jiwanya merindukannya. Pertarungannya belum usai hingga dia mendapatkan Asuna.

Yuuki Asuna dalam pelukannya.

Dengan cengkeraman erat di tiang, bukan di pedang, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tiang itu dan mengambil langkah pertamanya menuju pintu.

Langkah demi langkah diayunkannya dengan gerakan yang lambat. Dia berusaha keras untuk mencapai pintu. Sedikit lagi. Dia akan mencapai pintu itu.

'Tunggulah... Tunggulah aku, Asuna...'

Akhirnya dia mencapai pintu itu. Salah satu tangannya bergerak perlahan-lahan untuk mencapai gagang pintu. Berhasil!

Dibukanya pintu dengan sekuat tenaga yang dia punya.

KLAK!

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan secercah cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan matanya. Dia menutup setengah matanya untuk melindungi diri dari terpaan cahaya putih itu.

Suara gaduh itu terdengar semakin keras ketika dia berada di mulut pintu. Satu-persatu orang tampak lewat di lorong panjang dan bernuansa putih. Hingga tatapannya terbuka sempurna lagi dan tertuju pada pintu kamar yang berseberangan dengannya.

"...!"

Dalam garis lurus mata birunya, dia mendapati sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Kulitnya putih pucat. Tubuhnya kurus. Berpakaian gaun rumah sakit yang sama dengannya. Berdiri dengan menopang tubuh pada pegangan dua tangan di tiang IV tetes, tepat di mulut pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar.

Garis senyuman lebar terukir di wajah laki-laki itu.

"Na... ru... to... A... ni... ki... sa... ma..."

Naruto terpaku dan mengamati sosok laki-laki itu dengan teliti. Dia tersentak.

"Ki... ri... to..."

Laki-laki itu mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pelan mendekatinya. Naruto juga begitu. Mereka saling mendekat dengan berpegangan pada tiang IV tetes.

Begitu dekat, mereka saling berpelukan. Tidak ada yang lewat lagi di lorong itu.

"Syu... kur... lah... Ani... ki... se... la... mat."

Kirito menangis sambil memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Kakaknya juga menangis.

"I... ya."

Mereka pun terdiam dan saling berpelukan untuk melampiaskan rasa rindunya sebagai kakak beradik. Mereka bersama-sama bersyukur karena sudah berhasil keluar dari game kematian itu. Ini semua berkat perjuangan sang kakak.

Setelah ini, mereka akan menempuh kehidupan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Menjalani perawatan dan pengobatan untuk memulihkan kesehatan mereka. Tapi, apakah mereka akan bertemu kembali dengan Asuna dan Sinon? Entahlah. Mudah-mudahan mereka bisa bertemu kembali dengan cinta mereka masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **CHAPTER 18 UPDATE!**

 **Jadi, tinggal 2 chapter lagi ya... Cerita ini segera tamat. Oke, saya usahakan untuk membuat 2 chapter itu. Yang pasti terakhirnya akan menjadi happy ending.**

 **Akankah Naruto dan Kirito bertemu lagi dengan Asuna dan Sinon? Menurut kamu bagaimana? Mau sad ending atau happy ending nih? Hehehe...**

 **Berikan jawabanmu di review ya.**

 **Jumat, 23 September 2016**


	19. Chapter 19

**Jumat, 23 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita di chapter 19-20 berbeda dari canonnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak aku keluar dari game kematian itu. Aku dan adikku sudah menjalani terapi pengobatan dan penyembuhan untuk kesehatan kami yang dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit, di mana kami dirawat selama dua tahun ini. Semua indera dan tubuh kami berfungsi dengan baik. Dalam jangka tiga bulan itu, kami dinyatakan sembuh dan pulih sediakala setelah menjalani berbagai terapi perawatan di rumah sakit.

Saat ini telah memasuki awal bulan Maret. Musim semi datang untuk menyambut hari-hari kami di dunia nyata, tepatnya di kota Konoha.

Ya, kota Konoha. Itulah kota di mana kami tinggal sejak kecil bersama keluarga Kirigaya yang telah mengasuh kami. Kami telah dianggap sebagai anak kandung dan termasuk dalam bagian keluarga Kirigaya. Hari-hari kami dihabiskan di rumah yang bergaya rumah tradisional jepang. Bersama ayah, ibu dan adik perempuan kami yang telah menunggui kami selama koma di rumah sakit.

Kami tidak terjebak lagi di dunia virtual itu. Sekarang kami telah kembali ke dunia asli. Dunia nyata yang sebenarnya. Bukan dunia yang dipenuhi pertempuran dan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menyelesaikan lantai sampai ke puncak teratas. Demi menyelesaikan game agar bisa keluar dan kembali ke dunia nyata seperti sekarang.

Itulah masa laluku dan adikku yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto yang terjebak di dunia pedang, Sword Art Online. Menjadikan kami sebagai pendekar pedang, terlibat banyak masalah dan menemukan cinta sejati. Dalam bayangan-bayangan ketakutan akan kematian, kami terus berusaha menjadi kuat dan menikmati hidup bersama gadis-gadis yang kami cintai di dunia nyata kedua itu. Membuat hubungan yang manis dan tidak akan pernah kami lupakan begitu saja. Banyak sekali kenangan kami bersama dua gadis itu. Asuna dan Sinon, entah di mana mereka berdua sekarang.

Mengingat tentang dua gadis itu, aku dan Kazuto merenungkannya di pagi hari yang terasa hangat. Awal musim semi yang begitu indah. Menemani kami duduk bersama di beranda samping rumah.

"Apakah kamu sudah menemukan identitas asli Sinon di dunia nyata, Kazuto?" begitulah aku memanggil adikku dengan panggilan "Kazuto" saat bertanya padanya.

Kazuto yang duduk di sampingku, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Dia berpakaian kasual serba hitam berupa baju kaos hitam berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang. Kedua tangannya bertumpu di lantai ubin.

Aku menatapnya dengan datar. Tertangkap sirat wajahnya yang sedih. Kedua mata hitamnya menyipit lirih.

"Aku sudah mencari-cari informasinya kemana-mana. Tapi, belum ditemukan. Aku sudah minta tolong pada Klein untuk menanyakan hal ini pada menteri yang mengurus insiden SAO ini. Kata Klein, data-data informasi pemain SAO yang selamat disimpan oleh menteri itu...," Kirito menundukkan kepalanya."Aku berharap Klein berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang Sinon. Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Sinon lagi. Aku sangat merindukan dia..."

Aku tertegun. Aku dapat merasakan apa yang dia rasakan. Bahwa sesungguhnya aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Asuna dan aku juga sangat merindukan Asuna.

"Tapi, waktu itu kamu tidak menanyakan nama aslinya ya sebelum kita keluar dari game itu?"

"Tidak."

"Bodoh!"

Aku sedikit melototinya. Dia menoleh ke arahku dan memberiku sebuah senyuman kikuk.

"Aku benar-benar lupa bertanya pada Sinon. Aku benar-benar panik dan syok waktu itu. Karena Aniki-sama benar-benar sudah tewas setelah mengalahkan Kayaba. Aku tidak tahu mesti harus melakukan apa. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau. Tahu-tahu Sinon memelukku sambil berkata, 'Tenang saja, kakakmu pasti baik-baik saja. Kita akan keluar dari game ini bersama-sama, Kirito.' Setelah itu, aku terdiam dan membalas pelukan Sinon. Terus merasakan tubuhku menghilang dan pandanganku seperti dihalangi kain putih. Selanjutnya tiba-tiba aku terbangun di rumah sakit..."

Sesaat dia terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Mengepalkan dua tangannya kuat-kuat. Merasa menyesal karena tidak menanyakan nama asli Sinon waktu itu.

Kemudian aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk memegang bahunya. Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Jangan sedih. Kamu pasti akan bertemu lagi dengan Sinon. Percayalah... Pasti kalian bertemu lagi di dunia nyata ini."

Kazuto menoleh lagi ke arahku. Dia menatap wajahku. Mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ya, Aniki-sama benar. Aku yakin aku bertemu lagi dengan Sinon. Aku tidak akan sedih lagi..."

"Bagus. Itu baru namanya Kirito yang kuat."

Aku mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang sedikit panjang. Dia pun kewalahan.

"Ah, jangan perlakukan aku seperti ini, Aniki-sama!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"TIDAK! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI, TAHU! UMURKU SUDAH ENAM BELAS TAHUN!"

"Oh, begitu."

Aku semakin mengacak-acak rambutnya sampai berantakan. Hatiku merasa sedikit senang saat bersama adikku seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, aku juga merasa sedih karena aku belum mendapatkan kepastian tentang keberadaan Asuna. Lalu para anggota Akatsuki yang selamat dari game kematian itu, mereka berhasil menemukanku dan membantuku untuk mencari keberadaan Asuna yang mungkin ada di kota Konoha ini.

Semoga saja, mereka berhasil menemukannya. Dengan begitu, aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Asuna, gadis yang sangat kucintai.

Tiba-tiba...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"NARUTO-NII, KAZUTO-NII! BANTUIN DONG!"

Terdengar suara seorang gadis yang berteriak keras dari arah depan rumah. Otomatis kami berhenti bercanda dan sangat mengenali suara itu.

"Heh? Itu suara...?"

"Sugu-chan memanggil kita tuh, Aniki-sama."

Sugu-chan alias Kirigaya Suguha, dia adalah saudara perempuan sepupu kami. Dia adalah gadis berambut pendek hitam dan bermata hitam. Berumur sekitar 15 tahun.

Kami segera berdiri dan pergi ke arah depan rumah. Menemukan Suguha yang sedang kerepotan membawa barang-barang belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari supermarket.

Dia berdiri di teras rumah yang luas. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian kasual berupa baju kaos berwarna putih yang dilapisi jaket coklat dan celana hitam selutut. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu. Memasang wajah kusut seperti benang yang kusut.

Begitu aku dan Kazuto datang mendekat padanya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat cerah. Lalu menyodorkan barang-barang belanjaan itu pada kami berdua.

"Nih, Naruto-nii, Kazuto-nii. Kalian berdua yang membawa barang-barang belanjaan ini ke dapur ya. Sekalian bantu aku memasak untuk makan siang sekarang. Oke?"

Adik perempuan kami melemparkan senyum manisnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Membuat kami terbengong-bengong ketika menerima barang-barang belanjaan yang berjumlah sangat banyak.

"A-Apa!?" kata Kazuto yang ternganga habis."Kami juga harus membantumu, Sugu-chan..."

"Iya. Kalian harus membantu aku. Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Jadi, jangan banyak protes lagi, Kazuto-nii," jawab Suguha yang berwajah sedikit sewot.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Ah, aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi dulu. Tolong ya!"

Suguha langsung menyelonong pergi ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Kazuto yang terbengong-bengong. Aku memilih diam dan cuek saja untuk menanggapi situasi ini.

Lantas Kazuto menghelakan napasnya sembari memegang barang-barang belanjaan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aaaaah... Kita malah harus membantu Sugu-chan memasak. Padahal aku ingin pergi menemui Agil sekarang."

"Ya sudah. Ikuti saja apa maunya. Kalau tidak, dia bakal memarahi kita habis-habisan."

"Lebih enak kalau ada Kaasan dan Tousan di rumah. Kita tidak akan disuruh-suruh bantu begini sama Sugu-chan. Tapi, mereka sedang bekerja sekarang."

"Jangan banyak mengeluh. Ayo, kita pergi ke dapur sekarang!"

"Iya, Aniki-sama."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku duluan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Kazuto mengikutiku dari belakang dengan langkah yang terhuyung-huyung. Kami akan melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang bermanfaat untuk mengisi waktu luang di hari minggu yang cerah ini.

.

.

.

Malam harinya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Keadaan rumah sangat sepi karena ada aku, Kazuto dan Suguha. Ibu belum pulang. Sedangkan ayah sedang pergi berdinas di luar negeri.

Saat ini, aku berada di dalam kamarku sendiri. Aku sedang melototi layar komputer yang terletak di meja belajarku. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Kedua tanganku sibuk mengetik keyboard dengan kecepatan kilat. Mengakses situs email untuk mengirim email pada seseorang.

Di sampingku, ada Kazuto yang sedang berdiri sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit. Tatapan mata tajamnya tertuju pada layar komputer yang sedang aku akses. Wajahnya sangat serius.

Kami sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Asuna dan Sinon dari Klein dan kelompok Akatsuki. Membuat perasaan kami begitu sangat senang karena sebentar lagi kami akan bertemu dengan gadis-gadis kami. Apalagi kami mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari Suguha bahwa ibu telah mendaftarkan kami sekolah di sekolah khusus para pemain SAO yang selamat. Sekolah yang bernama Konoha Emergency High School atau disingkat dengan KEHS.

Kami telah mendapatkan pakaian seragam KEHS yang diberikan Suguha, sore itu. Dua setel pakaian seragam KEHS yang dititipkan ibu pada Suguha, sebelum pergi bekerja, pagi itu. Ibu akan pulang seminggu lagi. Jadi, kami bertiga dituntun untuk bisa hidup mandiri selama ibu dan ayah tidak ada di rumah. Melakukan semuanya dengan sendiri. Tentunya kami juga harus saling membantu jika menemukan kesulitan saat mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Besok pagi, aku dan Kazuto mulai bersekolah di KEHS, sekolah darurat yang dibangun pemerintah kota Konoha untuk para pemain SAO yang masih bersekolah. Kami akan dididik dan dibimbing untuk menghilangkan rasa trauma pasca insiden SAO itu. Kami dikumpulkan menjadi satu dalam sekolah tersebut. Tentunya guru-guru yang akan mengajarkan kami adalah orang-orang khusus yang sangat berpengalaman dan rela mengabdikan dirinya tanpa dibayar. Mereka akan berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kami - para mantan pemain SAO - dalam bekal ilmu pengetahuan yang sangat berguna bagi kelangsungan hidup kami di masa depan.

Karena tahun ajaran baru akan dimulai di bulan Maret ini, aku dan Kazuto dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama yaitu kelas 10. Kami akan mengejar pelajaran sekolah yang tertinggal selama 2 tahun agar menyesuaikan dengan tingkat pendidikan yang berlangsung saat ini. Mungkin kami akan melompat kelas jika diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas, di tahun mendatang.

Juga kabar yang sangat membahagiakan hati kami bahwa Asuna dan Sinon akan ikut bersekolah di tempat kami bersekolah besok. Sungguh mengejutkan dan kami tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan mereka berdua besok hari. Kami sangat merindukan mereka. Sangat rindu.

Atas permintaan Kazuto, aku mengirim email pada Sinon, yang didapatkan dari Klein. Mudah-mudahan Sinon segera menjawab emailnya di malam ini. Lalu...

"Sinon membalasnya, Kazuto."

Aku berteriak ketika melihat ada balasan email yang tertampil di akun Kazuto.

"Ah, mana?"

"Ini."

Aku menunjuk ke layar itu. Tatapan Kazuto mengarah ke sana. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Sinon!"

Dia sangat senang. Aku juga ikut senang dan segera berdiri dari dudukku. Giliran Kazuto yang duduk di kursi yang kududuki tadi.

Dengan cekatan, dia membalas email itu. Senyuman tidak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Aku yang berdiri di sampingnya, juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Nama aslinya... Asada Shino, Aniki-sama."

"Oh ya?"

"Iya," Kazuto terus tersenyum sambil mengangguk cepat."Dia tinggal tidak jauh dari kita. Terus dia akan masuk sekolah dan sekelas dengan kita nantinya. Dia juga bilang Asuna juga sekelas dengan kita."

Mendengar ada "Asuna", aku mendekatkan diriku untuk menatap layar komputer dengan seksama. Seketika senyuman kecil terukir di wajahku.

"Asuna... Juga sekelas dengan kita?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah... Kalau begitu, aku dan dia tidak akan terpisah lagi. Kami akan selalu bersama-sama setiap saat."

"Aku juga. Aku berpendapat yang sama dengan Aniki-sama. Aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengan Sinon-ku."

Tatapan mata Kirito berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh dengan cahaya cinta. Dia sangat mencintai gadis yang merupakan pemimpin guild Guardian Cats di SAO. Kelihatannya dia sangat merindukan gadisnya itu.

Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tatapan mataku melembut dan membayangkan esok harinya. Di mana aku akan bertemu dengan gadis yang merupakan wakil ketua dari guild terkuat, KoB. Asuna The Flash yang sangat cantik. Entah bagaimana wujudnya di dunia nyata. Apakah masih sama seperti di SAO itu?

Tanpa sadar dan terhanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, kami berdua menggumam satu kata secara bersamaan.

"Asuna/Sinon."

Kami pun tersentak dan menatap antara satu sama lainnya. Kemudian saling tersenyum dengan perasaan yang penuh hangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya.

Pagi-pagi buta, sekitar jam 6 pagi. Terdengarlah suara keras Kazuto yang mengguncang rumah tradisional jepang itu.

"ANIKI-SAMA!"

"Apa-apaan sih, Kazuto-nii? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?"

"Maaf, Sugu-chan. ANIKI-SAMA, AYO PERGI SEKARANG!"

"Hei, kenapa kamu terburu-buru begitu, Kazuto?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamaku sekolah. Jadi, kita harus berangkat sepagi ini."

"Ah, jangan bilang kamu tidak sabaran mau ketemu dengan Shino, kan?"

"Shino... Siapa itu, Naruto-nii?"

"Ah, bukan siapa-siapa kok, Sugu-chan. Kalau begitu, aku dan Naruto-aniki-sama berangkat dulu ya. Sampai nanti!"

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

Dengan tergesa-gesa, Kazuto menarik tanganku untuk keluar dari rumah. Meninggalkan Suguha yang terbengong-bengong, masih duduk di meja makan sambil menggigit sandwich sayur-sayuran. Suguha hanya berkata dengan pelan.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Aku yang kewalahan saat diseret begini oleh adik laki-lakiku, memprotes dengan wajah yang sedikit sewot.

"Hei, jangan tarik aku begini!"

"Maaf, Aniki-sama," jawab Kazuto yang berjalan cepat di depanku."Pokoknya kita harus segera sampai di sekolah pagi ini."

"Memangnya kamu tidak sabar bertemu dengan Shino?"

"I-Iya."

Sedikit malu dan gugup begitu, Kazuto menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku tahu wajahnya pasti memerah saat ini.

"Dasar, kamu itu ya."

"Hehehe... Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan? Daripada lambat."

"Itu alasanmu yang lain?"

"Tentunya begitu."

"Huh, tapi... Ini benar-benar pagi sekali, tahu. Lihat, jalanan masih sepi begini."

"Hehehe... Yang penting aku bisa ketemu lagi dengan Shino. Aniki-sama juga, kan? Tidak sabaran juga ingin ketemu dengan Asuna. Iya, kan?"

Saat disudutkan dengan perkataan itu, aku hanya mampu terdiam saja. Memasang ekspresi datar. Dapat kurasakan semburat merah tipis hinggap di dua pipiku. Berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin agar Kazuto tidak mengetahui apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini.

Sejujurnya, aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Asuna. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah untuk melampiaskan rasa rinduku pada Asuna selama tiga bulan ini. Aku ingin memeluknya, menyentuhnya dan...

"Aniki-sama..."

Pikiranku buyar seketika karena diganggu oleh Kazuto. Dia memandangku dengan aneh. Tanganku tidak digenggamnya lagi. Mendadak ia berhenti berjalan. Aku pun juga berhenti berjalan.

Kami sadar, perjalanan kami terhenti di trotoar dekat daerah perumahan, di mana kami tinggal. Aku keheranan dan memperhatikan ekspresi Kazuto yang begitu serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang Aniki-sama pikirkan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Masa?"

"Tidak."

Aku menyentil dahinya dengan pelan. Secara refleks, dia memegangi dahinya yang kusentil. Lalu aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aniki-sama! Tunggu aku!"

"Cepat jalan sini!"

Dia bersusah payah mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku celana panjang sekolahku. Menatap lurus ke depan, jalanan sepi. Tidak ada orang ataupun kendaraan yang lewat di distrik timur blok A ini. Karena suasana masih pagi sekali. Setidaknya orang-orang masih tidur saat ini.

Aku dan Kazuto berjalan dalam keheningan. Tidak ada di antara kami yang berbicara lagi. Hingga tak lama kemudian, kami pun tiba di tempat yang kami tuju yaitu KEHS, sekolah baru kami itu.

Kami berdua memutuskan berhenti di pintu gerbang yang telah terbuka lebar. Memandang lepas ke arah gedung sekolah yang berlantai tiga dan berdesain futuristik. Memiliki halaman depan yang lumayan luas. Banyak pohon rindang yang berdiri di halaman tersebut. Suasana sepi dan berudara dingin. Sejuk.

Sesaat Kazuto memajukan langkahnya di sampingku, mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Ini ya gedung sekolahnya, Aniki-sama?"

"Iya. Sesuai yang dibilang Sugu-chan, kalau gedung sekolah ini berjarak tidak jauh dari rumah kita. Berada di distrik timur blok B."

"Oh, iya."

Kazuto manggut-manggut. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas matanya. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain, memegang erat tali tasnya.

"Kita masuk sekarang?" tanya Kazuto kemudian.

"Iya," sahutku cepat dan mulai melangkahkan kakiku ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah.

Adikku mengangguk dan mengikutiku dari belakang tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam kemudian, sekolah darurat tersebut dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang merupakan para mantan pemain SAO. Mereka telah masuk ke kelas masing-masing yang telah ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah. Mereka sangat antusias saat bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman mereka selama di SAO. Begitu gembira tidak terkira.

Tentunya hal tersebut juga dialami oleh aku dan Kazuto. Kami berjumpa lagi dengan teman-teman yang kami kenal selama di SAO. Sebut saja Lisbeth alias Shinozaki Rika, Silica alias Ayano Keiko, dan kelompok Akatsuki, yang ternyata sekelas dengan kami di kelas 10-B.

Saat ini, suasana di kelas 10-B sangat gaduh dan berisik. Terlihat Kazuto yang mengobrol akrab dengan Lisbeth dan Silica, sambil duduk di bangkunya yang terletak di dekat jendela. Sementara aku sendiri, yang duduk di depan Kazuto, kewalahan saat mejaku dikerubungi anggota-anggota Akatsuki itu. Terlebih dua anggota Akatsuki sedang bertengkar adu mulut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Hidan dan Kakuzu.

"HEI, KEMBALIKAN UANGKU, KAKUZU! SEENAKNYA KAU BILANG KALAU AKU BERHUTANG PADAMU SEHARGA LIMA PULUH YEN! YANG BENAR SAJA!" teriak Hidan yang marah-marah.

"Ya, begitulah. Menurut perhitunganku tidak salah. Kau memang berhutang padaku lima puluh yen. Itu termasuk saat di SAO dulu," ucap Kakuzu santai.

"APA KATAKU!? KUHABISI KAU!"

"UWAAAAAH! JANGAAAAN! KABUUUR!"

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Hidan dan Kakuzu. Mereka berlarian secara memutar di depan kelas. Membuat semua orang sweatdrop melihat tingkah konyol mereka itu.

Aku tidak menyangka jika kelompok Akatsuki itu masih seumuran denganku. Mereka masih pelajar dan akhirnya masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku. Aku mengira mereka lebih tua dariku. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan setelah bertemu lagi dengan mereka di sekolah ini.

Terlebih aku tidak menemukan sosok Asuna maupun Sinon di kelas ini. Seharusnya mereka sekelas denganku dan Kazuto. Atau mungkin mereka belum datang...

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Seperti menjawab harapanku dan Kazuto, terdengarlah langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa menuju ke kelas ini. Suara teriakan keras dari dua gadis menggema di seluruh lorong itu. Membuat semua orang di lorong itu, tertuju pada mereka.

"NARUTO!"

"KAZUTO!"

Bagaikan hati yang telah terkoneksi dengan sambungan di hati dua gadis itu, secara refleks, aku dan Kazuto bisa mendengar suara dua gadis yang memanggil nama kami berdua. Dalam suasana gaduh, kami bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Hingga membuat kami bangkit berdiri dari duduk kami secara bersamaan.

"Asuna..."

"Shino..."

Dengan cepat, kami berlari menuju keluar kelas. Meninggalkan teman-teman kami untuk sementara waktu.

Perasaan ini. Rindu ini. Telah melipat ganda selama tiga bulan. Tidak sabar mencapai cinta sejati. Ingin menyentuhnya dengan serpihan kasih sayang yang tidak pernah rapuh hingga sampai ke dunia yang sebenarnya.

Asuna... Kita bertemu lagi di dunia nyata. Aku tidak sabar ingin berjumpa dan bertatap muka denganmu.

Pasti Kazuto berpikiran yang sama denganku.

Di lorong itu, aku dan Kazuto berlari bersama-sama. Di ujung penglihatan kami, tertumbuk pada sosok dua gadis yang berseragam sekolah serba indigo. Dua gadis itu adalah...

"ASUNA/SHINO!"

"NARUTO/KAZUTO!"

Asuna dan Shino juga berlari cepat ke arah kami. Betapa bahagianya hati kami saat pertemuan kembali ini.

Semua orang yang berada di lorong itu termangu menyaksikan adegan ini. Mereka terpaku begitu.

Gadis berambut kastanye itu melompat dan memelukku. Aku membalas pelukannya.

Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut hitam pendek itu. Dia memeluk Kazuto. Kazuto juga membalas pelukannya.

Dalam pelukan aku dan Kazuto, dua gadis itu menangis. Mereka sangat merindukan kami karena sudah lama tidak bertemu selama tiga bulan. Aku dan Kazuto juga menangis saat memeluk mereka dengan erat.

"Naruto-kun... Syukurlah... Aku bisa menemukanmu di dunia nyata ini. Aku sangat senang bisa berjumpa denganmu lagi. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Iya... Aku tahu itu...," aku menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan."Ayo, kita bicara saja di tempat yang aman!"

"Baiklah!"

Sambil menghapus air matanya dengan tangannya, Asuna mengangguk. Aku juga mengelap air mataku dengan lengan kananku dan tersenyum simpul pada Asuna.

Kazuto juga berbicara pada Shino. "Kita berbicara empat mata di tempat lain. Di sini ramai sekali. Aku takut ada yang mengganggu kita, Shino."

"Iya, Kazuto."

Shino juga mengangguk dan mengusap-usap sisa-sisa air matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya. Kazuto tersenyum dan sudah tidak menangis lagi.

Setelah itu, kami berempat memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Menuju ke suatu tempat yang ada di sekolah itu. Kami akan berbicara sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di atap sekolah ini, aku mengajak Asuna untuk berbicara.

Didukung dengan suasana sejuk, sepi dan berangin. Tiada seorang pun di sini. Kami berdua berdiri di dekat tepian atap sekolah yang dipagari kawat besi berbentuk ketupat setinggi 2 meter. Sambil memandangi pemandangan yang ada di bawah, kami memulai percakapan kami. Hingga berujung Asuna yang bercerita perihal tentang keluarganya yang keras. Aku cukup kaget saat mendengarnya. Tapi, Asuna menunjukkan senyumnya ketika mengakhiri cerita tentang keluarganya.

"Ya, begitulah... Naruto-kun. Untung saja orang tuaku mengerti dan sudah meminta maaf padaku atas apa yang mereka lakukan padaku. Mereka tidak akan mengekangku lagi dan memberikan aku kesempatan untuk melakukan apa yang kumau. Bahkan mereka telah memutuskan pertunanganku dengan seorang pria pengusaha yang kaya raya. Aku tidak mau dibebani lagi dan tidak mau diatur lagi. Harus menuruti semua keinginan mereka, melakukan apa yang tidak kusukai. Sejujurnya, aku sangat frustasi saat menjalaninya. Hidupku bagaikan di penjara. Satu-satunya pelampiasanku waktu itu adalah mencoba menggunakan Nerve Gear dan masuk ke dunia SAO yang pernah diceritakan kakak. Tahu-tahunya aku malah terjebak di dalam SAO selama dua tahun. Awalnya memang membuatku syok. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk melawan garis takdir yang kualami saat itu. Melatih semua skill pedangku dan berhasil menjadi swordwoman yang termasuk pemain kelas atas. Semuanya berlalu dengan cepat, sampai aku terpilih menjadi wakil ketua guild terkuat, KoB. Aku menjadi sosok yang sangat serius dan berkonsentrasi hanya untuk menyelesaikan game ini. Tidak ada waktuku untuk memikirkan yang lain. Pikiranku saat itu, ingin keluar secepatnya dari game. Pikiran yang egois..."

Sesaat wajah Asuna menjadi kusut. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Kedua tangannya memegang dua tali tasnya dengan erat. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku yang berdiri di sampingnya, menunggu perkataannya yang selanjutnya dengan sabar. Hingga dia melirikku. Senyuman terukir di wajahnya lagi.

"Tapi... Setelah bertemu denganmu, aku menjadi sadar. Kamu telah membuatku menjadi Asuna yang peka terhadap orang lain dan berusaha menikmati hidup di dunia nyata kedua. Kamu membuat hatiku menjadi lebih ringan, menyenangkan dan tanpa beban. Tanpa sadar, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Walaupun sejujurnya, kamu itu adalah orang yang cuek, dingin, berkepribadian ganda, suka seenaknya dan sangat menyebalkan. Pokoknya kamu sudah menjadi orang yang paling istimewa di hatiku. Cintaku akan tetap sama dari dunia SAO itu, tidak akan pernah berubah sedikitpun di dunia nyata ini. Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Naruto-kun."

Hatiku bergetar mendengar perkataan Asuna yang begitu manis. Membuatku tersenyum dengan perasaan yang hangat. Menggerakkan aku untuk lebih mendekati Asuna. Kedua tanganku juga bergerak untuk memegang dua pipinya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin pagi bertiup kencang sehingga membuat rambut dan pakaian kami berkibar-kibar karenanya. Seiring aku menutupi bibir Asuna dengan bibirku.

Menjadi saksi atas pertemuan pertama kami di dunia nyata ini, angin juga tersenyum ketika melihat kami berciuman. Inilah ciuman pertama kami di dunia nyata ini.

Setelah itu, kami menjauhkan wajah kami. Saling memandang antara satu sama lainnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Kedua pipi Asuna tampak memerah.

"Aku juga mencintaimu selamanya, Asuna."

Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Dia juga membalas pelukanku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Aku merasa pasti Asuna juga tersenyum di dalam pelukan ini.

"Naruto-kun... Terima kasih."

Bisikan pelan Asuna terdengar sampai ke gendang telingaku. Aku mengangguk sambil menjawab.

"Ya, Asuna."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NORMAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di taman sekolah.

Di bawah pohon yang rindang, Kazuto dan Shino duduk berdekatan di sebuah bangku kayu panjang. Di samping kiri Shino, tergeletaklah tas miliknya. Angin pagi juga ikut menemani kebersamaan mereka dalam percakapan empat mata ini.

"Jadi, di dunia nyata ini, kamu memakai kacamata ya?" tanya Kazuto yang memperhatikan Shino dengan teliti.

"I-Iya," jawab Shino sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Rasanya sikapmu berbeda dari Sinon yang kukenal di dunia SAO itu. Kamu kelihatan pemalu dan lembut di dunia nyata, sedangkan Sinon dingin, tegas dan pendiam. Hmm..."

"Ah...," Shino tampak gugup ditatap lama oleh Kazuto."I-Itu kulakukan agar aku kelihatan kuat ketika menjadi Sinon. Memang kuakui, aku yang asli di dunia nyata, sangat lemah dan penakut. Terutama aku sangat takut dengan pistol."

"Eh? Kamu takut dengan pistol?"

"Iya. Aku pernah membunuh seseorang dengan pistol. Kejadiannya di kantor pos, sewaktu aku masih kecil...," Shino menundukkan kepalanya ketika mengingat kejadian itu."A-Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhnya. Tapi, aku terpaksa melakukannya karena dia ingin menembak ibuku dengan pistol di tangannya. Aku yang tidak tahan melihat ibuku diperlakukan seperti itu, aku memberanikan diriku untuk melawan perampok itu. Aku berhasil merampas pistol yang dipegangnya. Tanpa ragu lagi, aku menembak perampok itu berkali-kali. Ketika sadar, ternyata perampok itu sudah tumbang ke lantai dan mati di tempat begitu saja. Menyaksikan hal tersebut, membuatku sangat syok sampai sekarang. Ingatan tentang wajah perampok itu masih terbayang-bayang olehku. Aku sangat takut. Dikejar dosa karena telah membunuh orang. Aku... Benar... Benar... Takut sekali..."

Tubuh Shino bergetar hebat. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, kedua matanya menitikkan air mata. Dia kembali terguncang atas perasaan bersalahnya.

Melihat itu, Kazuto langsung menarik Shino dalam pelukannya. Shino bersandar pada tubuh Kazuto. Lalu Kazuto mengatakan sesuatu yang lembut padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kamu tidak bersalah. Itu bukan kesalahanmu. Kamu pantas melakukannya karena orang itu telah menyakiti ibumu. Bukan hanya kamu, aku juga pernah membunuh orang di SAO. Aku pernah menceritakannya padamu, kan?"

Dalam pelukan Kazuto, Shino mengangguk.

"I-Iya... Laughing Coffin itu, kan?"

"Ya, bahkan kakakku juga pernah membunuh banyak orang yang jahat saat di SAO itu. Tapi, aku tidak pernah melihat rasa penyesalan itu tampak di wajahnya. Kakak selalu bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Tanpa merasa bersalah karena dikejar dosa. Padahal PK yang dilakukan di SAO, sama artinya dengan pembunuhan di dunia nyata. Aku pernah menanyakan alasannya pada kakak, kakak hanya bilang, 'Itu hukuman yang pantas buat pembunuh seperti mereka. Untuk apa disesalkan, aku tidak akan bersalah karena telah melakukannya.' Begitulah yang dikatakan kakak."

Shino terdiam sesaat. Dia mencoba meredakan tangisannya seiring Kazuto melepaskan pelukannya dan Kazuto memandang lepas ke arah wajahnya.

"Karena itu, jangan takut ataupun bersedih. Aku yakin kamu bisa mengatasi perasaan syok dan takutmu itu. Beranikanlah dirimu. Jadilah seperti Sinon yang kuat dan pemberani. Tunjukkan sikap Sinon itu di dunia nyata ini. Kalau perlu, kita akan bersama-sama menghilangkan perasaan takutmu terhadap pistol. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Shino menatap kedua mata hitam Kazuto itu. Kedua mata yang memancarkan cahaya yang penuh harapan dan keseriusan. Membius hatinya agar menjadi tenang. Merasa lega karena ada orang yang akan mendukungnya dan menemaninya dalam kerapuhan di dunia nyata.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Kirito-kun?"

"Tentu saja kamu boleh memanggiku seperti itu. Kamu adalah pacarku, kan?"

Shino tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang kemerahan. Mengangguk dan membuka kacamatanya untuk mengusap sisa-sisa air matanya.

Kazuto juga ikut membantu menghapus sisa-sisa air mata Shino dengan tangannya. Dia tersenyum karena senang melihat Shino yang tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Kirito-kun."

"Ya, sama-sama, Sinon."

"Eh, Sinon?"

"Hehehe... Aku akan memanggilmu Sinon. Boleh, kan?"

"Ah... Boleh saja."

Sekali lagi Kazuto tertawa kecil. Begitu juga dengan Shino. Lalu Kazuto memegang dagu Shino dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir Shino. Mereka menutup kedua mata mereka saat melakukannya.

WHUUUUSH!

Angin semilir menemani kemesraan mereka di pagi hari itu. Matahari mulai merangkak naik ke langit yang biru. Awan-awan putih berjalan berdampingan dengan bentuknya yang beranekaragam. Burung-burung berkicau ria antara satu sama lainnya. Menyambut pagi yang ceria di dunia nyata ini.

Ini bukan dunia virtual lagi. Melainkan dunia asli buatan Tuhan yang Maha Esa. Tidak ada pertarungan pedang dan melawan monster. Tidak ada kematian saat HP mendekati nol. Tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam. Tidak ada lagi hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan skill, HP, quest dan sebagainya. Dunia itu sudah musnah untuk selamanya. Tidak akan kembali lagi.

Kenangan yang terukir selama dua tahun di SAO, telah menanamkan memori di otak Naruto dan Kazuto. Dua pendekar pedang bersaudara yang terkenal di dunia SAO. Telah menjadi sebuah masa lalu yang akan sulit dilupakan. Di mana mereka terlibat dalam dendam sebuah guild dan mendapatkan cinta sejati di dunia itu. Mengantarkan kehidupan dunia virtual itu sampai ke dunia nyata.

Masih ada beberapa orang yang dendam terhadap mereka setelah di dunia nyata. Orang-orang yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan mereka.

Sekarang pertarungan dua pendekar pedang bersaudara itu masih berlanjut. Tentunya bersama dua gadis yang mereka cintai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 20 adalah chapter spesial terakhir dari kisah ini. Mungkin bisa dibilang omake ya.**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Maaf, jika saya tidak sempat membalas review kalian. Jangan marah ya. Tapi, saya usahakan untuk membalas PM kalian itu. Bukan berarti saya tidak mau membalas review kalian. Karena adanya suatu kendala, membuat saya tidak bisa membalas review kalian.**

 **Sekali lagi, maafkan saya ya.**

 **Terima kasih.**

 **Sabtu, 24 September 2016**


	20. Chapter 20

**Minggu, 25 September 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Multipairing:**

 **Naruto x Asuna**

 **Kirito x Sinon**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: adventure/family/scifi/romance**

 **Setting: canon (Sword Art Online)**

 **Note: cerita di chapter 19-20 berbeda dari canonnya. Ada sedikit diambil dari canonnya dengan sedikit pengubahan yang disesuaikan dengan cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER TERAKHIR SPESIAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"AYO, KITA SEGERA PULANG!"

"MENYENANGKAN DI HARI PERTAMA SEKOLAH INI!"

"HEI, KITA PULANG BARENG YUK!"

"YUK!"

"TUNGGU!"

"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

Berbagai suara terpecahkan ketika pelajaran terakhir sudah usai, satu-persatu orang-orang keluar dari kelas 10-B itu. Kelas di mana aku dan teman-teman sesama pemain SAO berada. Semuanya begitu antusias dan sangat senang saat menghadapi hari pertama sekolah di dunia nyata ini. Termasuk gadis cantik yang duduk di sebelahku ini.

"YEAAAH! AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA!" seru Asuna yang segera berdiri dari duduknya sembari menggendong tas di punggungnya."AYO, KITA PULANG SAMA-SAMA!"

Aku meliriknya sambil menggendong tas di punggungku.

"Memangnya rumahmu itu di mana?"

Asuna menoleh ke arahku dan menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"Distrik barat blok C."

"Itu jauh sekali."

"Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

"Distrik timur blok A."

"Ah, iya. Benar. Itu jauh sekali...," Asuna memegang pipinya dengan telunjuknya."Kupikir aku ingin diantar pulang sama kamu. Lebih menyenangkan kalau pulang bersama kamu. Setidaknya kita bisa berkencan begitu."

"Boleh saja."

Aku bangkit berdiri dari dudukku. Kulihat Asuna tersenyum lebar dengan wajah yang cerah.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar."

Aku menepuk bahunya dengan pelan dan segera berjalan mendahuluinya. Kazuto dan Shino sudah tiba di dekat pintu kelas. Lalu Kazuto mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Aniki-sama pergi saja sama Asuna. Aku juga akan mengantarkan Sinon pulang. Sampai nanti di rumah ya!"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Kazuto."

"Hm..."

Adikku melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku juga melambaikan tanganku. Kemudian adikku segera pergi bersama Sinon. Meninggalkan aku dan Asuna yang berada di dalam kelas itu.

Hanya tinggal kami berdua saja sekarang. Tidak ada seorang pun lagi. Kelompok Akatsuki, Rika, Keiko dan lainnya sudah keluar terlebih dahulu setelah guru keluar tadi. Kini suasana di kelas itu menjadi hening selama beberapa detik. Hingga suara Asuna yang memecahkan keheningan di kelas tersebut.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hm...?"

"Kamu jadi mengantarkan aku pulang, kan?"

"Iya."

Aku menyahutnya dengan nada datar. Asuna tersenyum sambil merangkul lengan kananku dengan erat.

"Ayo, kita jalan sekarang!"

"Hn."

Aku dan Asuna mulai melangkahkan kakinya bersama-sama. Meninggalkan kelas itu dengan perasaan yang sangat senang. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

SET!

Seseorang mencegat langkah kami berdua ketika berada di mulut pintu kelas. Kami memperhatikan seseorang itu dengan seksama.

Dia adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam raven. Bermata hitam kelam. Bertubuh tinggi. Kulitnya berwarna putih. Berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama denganku. Di bahu kanannya, tergantung sebuah tas bertali dua berwarna hitam. Dia adalah...

"Kau...," kataku menyipitkan kedua mataku."Pasti kau adalah Sasuke, kan?"

Laki-laki asing yang diketahui adalah Sasuke itu, cuma tersenyum simpul.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku... Uchiha Sasuke. Itulah nama asliku yang sebenarnya. Lalu kau Menma, nama aslimu adalah Kirigaya Naruto, kan?"

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Asuna terdiam sambil tetap merangkul lengan kananku.

"Iya. Itu adalah nama asliku. Jadi, apa maumu sekarang, hah?"

"Persaingan kita di SAO belum usai sampai saat ini. Aku ingin bertarung lagi denganmu. Tentunya jika kau bernyali besar untuk bermain lagi di dunia game. Apa kau masih trauma dan tidak akan kembali ke dunia game itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Semakin menatap wajah laki-laki yang merupakan musuh bebuyutanku sejak di SAO. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia masih menyimpan rasa permusuhan itu di hatinya yang terbawa sampai ke dunia nyata ini. Pertanyaannya tadi, sungguh menggetarkan jiwaku. Seakan-akan dia meledekku dan menantangku untuk berduel di dunia virtual itu lagi. Tentunya di dunia game lain. Bukan di SAO itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah trauma karena terjebak di SAO selama dua tahun itu. Aku pastikan bahwa aku akan kembali bermain di dunia virtual itu. Tentunya bukan di SAO itu lagi."

Senyuman simpul tercetak di wajah sang Uchiha. Entah mengapa wajahnya kelihatan cerah begitu.

"Jawaban yang cukup mengejutkan. Aku akui kau bernyali besar juga, Naruto," Sasuke menatapku semakin tajam saja."Kalau begitu, aku tantang kau untuk bermain di Alfheim Online. Di dunia itu, aku akan menunggumu dan menantangmu bertarung lagi. Aku memilih ras Salamander. Ingat itu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke segera pergi meninggalkan aku dan Asuna. Membuat aku bertanya-tanya tentang game yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu.

"Alfheim Online? Apa itu?" tanya Asuna yang melihat ke arahku.

"Entahlah...," jawabku sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke yang berada di ujung lorong sepi itu."Yang pasti kita akan mengetahuinya segera jika kita mencobanya."

"Apa kamu tidak trauma?"

"Tidak."

"Apa kamu berniat kembali bermain di dunia virtual itu?"

"Karena ditantang begitu, tentu saja aku akan kembali bermain di dunia virtual itu. Aku penasaran seperti apa Alfheim Online yang dimaksud Sasuke itu."

"Kalau begitu maumu, aku juga akan ikut bermain juga. Tentunya bersamamu."

Kulayangkan pandanganku pada bidadari cantik ini. Dia tersenyum dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan semakin merangkul lengan kananku dengan erat.

Seketika aku menunjukkan senyumku yang terbaik padanya. Tentunya khusus untuk gadisku ini.

"Ya, boleh. Asal kamu harus memberitahukan aku kalau kamu akan bermain juga di Alfheim Online itu. Kalau bisa, ajak saja teman-teman kita untuk ikut bermain di sana."

"Aha! Itu ide yang bagus! Aku menyetujuinya. Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan."

"Hm... Nanti kita bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang."

"Sekalian berkencan ya?"

"Lain kali saja kita berkencan."

"Eh? Kok begitu?"

"Aku ada urusan penting setelah mengantarmu pulang."

"Urusan penting apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"A-Apa!? Naruto-kun, jangan bersikap dingin lagi seperti itu!"

"Memangnya salah ya?"

"Huh... NARUTO! MENYEBALKAN!"

Kami pun terlibat pertengkaran kecil selama kami berjalan di lorong itu. Pertengkaran adu mulut yang cukup sengit. Asuna marah-marah dengan kedua mata yang sangat emosi. Sedangkan aku hanya cuek saja dan terdiam mendengarkan perkataannya yang begitu keras. Sampai pada akhirnya, dia pun berhenti marah setelah aku memeluknya dengan erat.

Begitulah. Asuna pun kembali menjadi gadis yang manis, manja dan lembut. Dia pun merangkul lengan kananku lagi. Berjalan di sampingku, dengan senyuman bahagia yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Mengajakku mengobrol tentang apa saja selama perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

Sungguh sangat menyenangkan bila pulang bersama orang yang kamu cintai. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat bersama Asuna seperti ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Distrik barat blok C. Di sanalah, Asuna tinggal di kota Konoha ini.

Aku dan dia baru saja tiba di depan rumahnya yang megah dan sangat besar bagaikan istana. Memiliki halaman depan yang sangat luas. Berpagar besi setinggi 2 meter dengan pintu gerbang yang bisa terbuka menjadi dua bagian. Sungguh rumah yang indah dan sangat mempesona.

Kami berhenti berjalan dan berdiri di depan pintu gerbang tersebut. Lalu kami saling bertatap muka antara satu sama lainnya.

"Jadi, ini rumahmu?"

"Iya."

"Besar juga."

"Tentu saja."

Asuna tersenyum sambil menggenggam dua tanganku dengan erat. Aku juga tersenyum sambil menatap wajah cantiknya yang begitu sangat menarik hatiku.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang, Asuna. Besok kita ketemu lagi di sekolah."

"Eh? Kamu tidak mau mampir dulu ke rumahku?"

"Aku rasa... Kapan-kapan saja. Lagipula aku ada urusan penting sekarang. Aku harus buru-buru ke sana secepatnya."

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Aku mengerti."

Asuna melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari dua tanganku. Kemudian dia merangkul leherku dan langsung mengecup bibirku selama satu detik saja. Sehingga membuatku membeku karena mendapatkan kejutan seperti ini. Kedua mataku sedikit membulat seiring Asuna menjauhkan jaraknya dariku.

"Itu balasan yang tadi pagi. Hehehe..."

Dia tertawa malu dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Berjalan mundur sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya.

KRIEEEET!

Kami kemudian mendengar suara pintu gerbang yang bergeser membuka, dan kami mengalihkan perhatian kami pada dua pria yang keluar dari pintu gerbang tersebut.

"Oh, Kirigaya-kun. Maaf, sudah mengganggu."

Seorang pria yang lebih tua berdiri di depan Asuna dengan ekspresi wajah kalem, sambil memasukkan kartu di tangannya ke sakunya. Dari fisik dan penampilannya, dia tampak seperti pria yang bersemangat dan percaya diri, namun rambut abu-abunya adalah hasil dari dua tahun mencemaskan putrinya. Ini adalah Ayah Asuna, Yuuki Shozou. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Asuna sebelumnya kalau ayahnya adalah pengusaha, namun itu tak membuatku terkejut sampai aku mengetahui bahwa dia adalah CEO dari perusahaan elektronik "RECTO."

Aku sedikit membungkukkan kepalaku dan berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Halo. Maaf sudah mengganggu, Yuuki-san."

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Melihatmu datang pertama kali seperti ini, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku telah mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua. Aku senang Asuna membawamu sampai kemari. Anak ini selalu menceritakanmu pada kami. Dia benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

Dia berjalan ke arah Asuna, dengan lembut membelai rambut Asuna sambil menatap wajah Asuna. Asuna tersenyum dan tersipu malu.

"Hah, Tousan... Jangan katakan itu! Aku malu!"

"Hahaha..."

Shozou hanya tertawa kecil. Aku pun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Shozou memperkenalkan pria yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ini adalah orang baru. Ia adalah direktur dari institut penelitian kami, Sugou-kun."

Kesan pertamaku tentangnya adalah positif. Ia bertubuh tinggi, mengenakan jas abu-abu gelap, dengan sepasang kacamata berbingkai kuning yang diseimbangkan di atas jembatan hidungnya. Matanya tersembunyi di balik lensa tipisnya, dan senyum lembutnya menyempurnakan semua penampilan itu. Aku membayangkan kalau dia mungkin berumur 30-an.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata.

"Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Nobuyuki Sogou. Kamu pasti sang Pahlawan Kirigaya-kun itu."

"Kirigaya Naruto. Senang bertemu anda."

Aku menjabat tangan Sogou dan menolehkan kepalaku untuk melirik arah Yuuki Shozou yang berdiri di samping Asuna.

"Tentang itu, maaf. Server SAO sudah ditutup. Insiden ini hampir seperti yang sering kamu lihat di TV. Dia adalah putra paling terpercayaku. Untuk sementara waktu ini, dia masih belum membuat kontak dengan keluarga."

"Presiden, masalah ini adalah..."

Sogou melepaskan tangannya, dan menoleh pada Shozou untuk berbicara.

"Bulan depan, saya ingin memberitahu semua orang."

"Begitukah? Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? Kamu masih muda, hidupmu baru saja dimulai..."

"Saya sudah berubah pikiran. Saya ingin mengambil keuntungan di saat ini ketika Asuna masih cantik... dan membuatnya mengenakan gaun pengantin."

"Sepertinya kamu sudah memikirkan hal itu masak-masak. Tentang Asuna yang menolakmu...," Shozou melirik Asuna yang mulai berwajah sewot ke arah Sogou."Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa Kirigaya-kun. Asuna, ayo masuk!"

"Iya, Tousan."

Asuna menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum. Melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Naruto-kun, sampai ketemu lagi besok!"

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya, berbalik dan berjalan masuk ke pintu gerbang, mengikuti ayahnya dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang tersisa di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Yuuki ini hanya Sogou dan aku.

Sogou perlahan bergerak ke arahku dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Saat kau berada dalam game, kau hidup bersama Asuna, kan?"

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, maka hubungan di antara kita mungkin agak rumit."

Kedua mata Sugou mulai menajam ke arahku. Pada saat itu, aku menyadari kalau kesanku terhadap pria ini tak mungkin terlalu jauh dari kebenaran.

Melalui kacamata tipisnya, pupil kecilnya memberiku kesan seorang yang berhati jahat, bibir meruncing dalam senyuman. Itu semua memberikan perasaan dingin tak berperasaan. Keringat dingin menetes di punggungku.

"Tentang yang baru kukatakan...," Sugou memasang senyum bosan."Yakni, pernikahan Asuna denganku."

Aku bisa memahami kata-katanya. Apa yang dia baru katakan? Ucapan Sugou membuat seluruh tubuhku diserbu perasaan dingin. Setelah beberapa saat kesunyian, aku akhirnya berkata.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos dengan itu? Asuna sudah menolak untuk menikah denganmu, kan?"

"Oh, Asuna memang menolakku. Tapi, untuk menerima ketidaksetujuannya dalam kondisi semacam ini akan cukup mustahil. Di atas kertas, aku adalah putra adopsi dari keluarga Yuuki dan aku akan dinikahkan dengannya. Namun kenyataannya, dia sudah cukup lama membenciku."

"Jadi, apa maumu sekarang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan menikahi Asuna apapun caranya itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebut Asuna dariku. Dia adalah milikku. Camkan itu!"

Dia menunjuk wajahku dengan lantang.

"Hentikan..."

Aku tanpa sadar menggenggam tangannya, menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahku. Dengan tenang, aku menjawab perkataannya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya. Asuna akan tetap menjadi milikku."

"Apa katamu!?"

"Kau... Pasti memiliki maksud tertentu dari pernikahanmu dengan Asuna. Kau bermaksud memanfaatkan Asuna demi melancarkan ambisimu itu, kan?

"Memanfaatkan? Bukan... Bukan, ini masih di dalam batas. Jujur saja, Kirigaya-kun. Apa kau tahu yang terjadi pada perusahaan SAO, Argas?"

"Kudengar mereka bangkrut."

"Benar. Biaya pengembangan, serta biaya semua kerugian yang membuat mereka berhutang banyak, dan perusahaan itu akhirnya bangkrut. Sehingga, perawatan server SAO sekarang di bawah tanggung jawab departemen teknologi FullDive RECTO. Lebih tepatnya, departemenku."

Dari sisi yang berlawanan, Sugou terus menatapku. Memasang senyum iblis, memegang kacamatanya dengan erat.

"Anggap saja begini, dia masih hidup dan bisa keluar dari game kematian itu karena aku mengizinkannya. Sehingga, tidakkah menurutmu aku pantas mendapat balasan untuk semua kerja kerasku? Apa aku salah?"

Mendengar hal itu hanya memperkuat penolakanku.

Pria ini ingin memanfaatkan situasi Asuna dan keluarga Asuna, memakai hidupnya demi ambisi pribadinya sendiri.

Berbalik dan berdiri, melihat dengan tegas ke arahku, senyum lenyap dari wajahnya.

Dengan nada dingin, dia berbicara padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dan Asuna dalam game, tapi aku ingin kau enyah dari hidupnya dari sekarang. Kuharap kau tidak membuat kontak masa depan dengan Yuuki dan keluarganya."

Aku meremas tinjuku, marah pada ketidakmampuanku untuk berbuat sesuatu. Aku merasa begitu payah.

Beberapa momen kesunyian berlalu. Kemudian, Sugou berbicara dengan nada menghina.

"Aku akan membujuk Asuna sekali lagi. Aku akan memintanya untuk menikahiku secepatnya. Setidaknya upacara pernikahan akan diselenggarakan minggu depan tepat di sini, di rumah ini. Kuharap kau akan datang. Hargailah pertemuan terakhirmu ini, sang pahlawan Kirigaya-kun."

Aku ingin pedang. Aku akan menembus jantungnya dan merobek dadanya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa melihat kemarahan di dalam diriku, tapi dia menepuk-nepuk bahuku, berbalik dan dengan santai memasuki pintu gerbang itu.

Aku menyaksikan kepergiannya dengan emosi yang mendidih. Tetap terdiam di tempatku yang berdiri, memori pertemuan kami masih terasa segar dalam pikiranku. Di telingaku, masih terngiang-ngiang tentang perkataan Sugou itu.

"Yakni, pernikahan Asuna denganku."

"Dia masih hidup dan bisa keluar dari game kematian itu karena aku mengizinkannya."

Pertemuanku dengan Sugou terus terulang dan terulang dalam kepalaku, seperti film yang tiada habisnya. Hatiku terasa seperti gumpalan logam yang memerah membara.

Namun, ini semua mungkin karena rasa kesadaran diriku yang terlalu kuat.

Sugou adalah orang yang selalu paling dekat pada keluarga Yuuki. Ini juga alasan dia bisa menjadi tunangan Asuna. Dipercaya sepenuh hati oleh Yuuki Shozou, dia juga membawa tanggung jawab besar pada Recto. Asuna mungkin diatur untuk menikah dengan pria ini jauh sebelum kami bertemu di Aincrad. Dibandingkan dia, waktu kami bersama mungkin tak lebih dari ilusi. Penghinaan karena harus menyerahkan Asuna demi hasrat pria itu, yang menurutku, tak ubahnya lelucon anak-anak.

Bagi kami, kota terapung Aincrad adalah dunia nyata. Sumpah yang telah kami buat di sana, kata-kata, semuanya berbinar dengan kecemerlangan seperti berlian.

"Aku ingin tetap di sisi Naruto-kun selamanya..."

Kata-kata dan senyum Asuna dengan perlahan melintasi pikiranku.

"Asuna... Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan terus mempertahankanmu. Kamu adalah milikku untuk selamanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kafe Agil dan bar bisnis terletak di Taito Okachimachi, distrik barat blok E. Aku segera melihat dashboard hitam dan tanda logam yang dihiasi oleh dua dadu, sehingga memiliki nama, "Kafe Berdadu."

Aku membuka pintu dan bertemu dengan suara gemerincing lonceng di pintu masuk. Pria botak di counter menatapku dan tertawa. Tak ada pelanggan kelihatan di sini.

"Oh, kau cepat juga."

"Bisnismu payah seperti biasanya. Bagaimana bisa bertahan selama dua tahun ini?"

"Saat ini memang lamban, tapi cukup ramai sepanjang malam hari."

Percakapan santai ini membuat hatiku terasa tenang, seolah aku kembali di dunia itu.

Pertemuan kami adalah sesuatu yang terjadi di akhir bulan lalu. Pada saat itu, aku dan Kazuto menerima nama asli dan alamat dari para pemain tertentu dari anggota Kementerian Dalam Negeri, Klein, Nishida, Silica, dan Lisbeth, di antara nama-nama lain. Biarpun ada banyak pemain yang ingin kutemui lagi, namun mereka semua sudah kembali ke dunia nyata, dan tetap menjalin kontak adalah perkara sulit. Tempat pertama yang baru kukunjungi pastilah toko ini.

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin aku beritahukan padamu?"

Si pemilik toko kelihatan sedikit tak senang.

Nama aslinya adalah Andrew Gilbert Mills. Aku merasa kagum karena dia ternyata juga membuka toko di dunia nyata.

Meski secara etnis dia adalah Afrika-Amerika, orang tuanya sudah lama menyukai Jepang, dan dia membuka bar - toko kopinya di sini, di Okachimachi, di usia 25 tahun.

Lebih jauh lagi, dari antara para pelanggannya, dia telah menemukan istri yang cantik dan baik hati. Setelah itu, dia juga, telah terjebak dalam dunia SAO selama dua tahun. Usai kembali, toko yang dia duga telah tutup sejak lama ternyata berhasil bertahan berkat usaha keras istrinya. Sungguh cerita yang menyentuh.

Jujur saja, terasa aneh karena tak ada satupun pelanggan di sini. Toko ini memiliki tata letak sempit, namun dengan empat kursi dan counter, tempat yang cerah dan berwarna-warni ini terasa menarik dan merilekskan.

Aku duduk di bangku kulit, memesan secangkir kopi dan mulai mempertanyakan Agil tentang gambar itu.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan gambar itu?"

Si manajer toko tak segera menjawabnya. Justru, aku melihat dia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan persegi panjang dari bawah counter, dan mengulurkannya padaku.

Bungkusan itu jelas adalah software game. Aku segera menyadari itu setelah melihat cetakan jelas "Amusphere" di sudut kanan atasnya.

"Aku belum pernah dengar tentang tipe hardware ini sebelumnya."

"Amusphere, diluncurkan saat kita masih berada di dunia itu. itu adalah teknologi FullDive generasi berikutnya, penerus dari Nerve Gear."

Aku melihat logo itu dengan perasaan keheranan, Agil memberikan penjelasan simpel.

Setelah insiden itu, Nerve Gear dianggap sebagai "mesin setan", sehingga tak ada pabrik bernyali melibatkan diri mereka dalam genre teknologi Game FullDive lagi.

Namun, 6 bulan setelah insiden SAO, sebuah perusahaan baru didirikan, dengan slogan "keamanan absolut". Mereka meluncurkan model penerus Nerve Gear, dan karena kami terjebak di Aincrad pada saat itu, kami tak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

Itu sedikit membantuku memahami situasi, namun karena aku tak terlalu memperhatikan game-game setelah insiden itu, aku masih tak terlalu memahami benda ini.

"Jadi, apa ini juga VRMMO?"

Aku memegangnya di tanganku dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Gambarnya menunjukkan hutan lebat dengan bulan purnama menggantung tinggi, di depannya terdapat gadis dalam busana fantasi. Pedang di tangannya, dia terbang ke langit dengan sepasang sayap transparan. Di bawah ilustrasinya, terdapat judul

"ALfheim Online."

Aku tersentak saat membacanya. Ini adalah game yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke itu. Aku yakin itu.

"ALfheim... Online? Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Sesuai dengan namanya, itu artinya Rumah Elf."

"Elf? Aku masih tidak paham. Game ini tidak terlalu serius, kan?"

"Itu, ya, mungkin saja. Kudengar itu cukup sulit dimainkan, sih."

Agil meletakkan secangkir kopi yang mengepulkan uap di depanku, sambil tertawa.

Aku mengangkat cangkir, menikmati aromanya, sambil terus bertanya padanya.

"Seperti apa kesulitannya?"

"Skill sistem di dalamnya sangat Ekstrim, dan game itu berfokus pada skill pemain. PK juga dianjurkan."

"Ekstrim...?"

"Level tidak lagi berlaku dalam game ini. Semua skill hanya akan meningkatkan level melalui pengulangan. Sistem battle bergantung pada kemampuan atletik si pemain, bukan teknik pedang seperti dalam SAO. Namun tidak peduli pada perbedaan minor ini, teknologinya tidak jauh beda dari SAO."

"Ah. Itu terdengar cukup mengesankan."

Aku mengangguk dengan kedua mata yang penuh kekaguman. Penciptaan kota terapung Aincrad telah melibatkan usaha keras dari si jenius gila Akihiko Kayaba. Kalau ada orang lain yang bisa menciptakan dunia VR dengan derajat sama adalah hal yang agak sulit dipercaya.

"PK juga dianjurkan?"

"Saat membuat, pemain bisa memilih dari beragam ras fairy, dan hanya di antara ras yang berlawanan yang membuat hal ini bisa dilakukan."

"Itu sangat menyulitkan. Tidak peduli seberapa tinggi teknologinya, rasanya itu lebih dibuat untuk para Gamer fanatik. Aku ragu benda ini bisa populer."

Aku mengernyitkan dua alisku.

Setelah Agil mendengar keluhanku, dia membuang wajah seriusnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga pernah berpikir seperti itu, namun kurasa itu akan jadi populer dengan para Gamer saat ini, alasan utamanya adalah di dalam game ini, kau punya kemampuan untuk terbang."

"Terbang...?"

"Dengan sayap peri. Tidak seperti game-game sebelumnya, controller dilengkapi dengan mesin penerbangan, memungkinkan pemain untuk terbang dengan bebas."

Aku belum pernah memikirkan kemungkinan tentang terbang sebelumnya. Setelah Nerve Gear dikembangkan, banyak VR Game terbang dikembangkan, namun itu semua dikendalikan dengan kendali seperti kendaraan. Terbang dengan cara manusia tidak diperkenalkan karena pemain tidak punya pengalaman terbang dan sehingga tidak akan mampu mengendalikan kekuatan saat terbang.

Dalam dunia imajinasi ini, hal-hal yang pemain bisa lakukan sama seperti yang kalian bisa lakukan di dunia nyata. Kebalikannya, hal-hal yang manusia dunia nyata tak bisa lakukan di sini, mereka tak bisa melakukannya di sana juga. membentangkan sayap bukanlah tugas sulit, namun pergerakan otot yang berkaitan dengan menggerakkan sayap tidaklah sederhana.

Dalam SAO, Asuna, aku, Kazuto dan Shino memiliki kemampuan lompatan yang luar biasa, sampai kami hampir seperti terbang, namun ini dan terbang bebas adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

"Semua konsep tentang terbang dan semacamnya ini memang hebat, tapi bagaimana tepatnya bisa bekerja?"

"Mana tahu, namun itu kurasa akan merepotkan. Untuk pemula, kau harus mengoperasikannya dengan controller joystick satu tangan."

"..."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat hasrat untuk menantang game ini karena mengingat permintaan Sasuke itu, tapi hal itu segera kubuang jauh-jauh, dan aku kembali meneguk kopiku.

"Oke. Aku sudah agak paham tentang game macam apa ini. Kembali ke topik utama, apa hubungannya ini dengan gambar itu?"

Agil membawa sepotong kertas dari bawah counter, dan meletakkannya di depanku.

Itu adalah kertas foto.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaannya, aku menatap gambar itu untuk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Gadis ini... Mengingatkanku dengan teman lamaku di SAO. Mirip dengan... Shion."

"Figur yang akan kau anggap sama. Itu adalah screenshot, meski resolusinya agak jelek."

"Terus?"

"Itu Screenshot dari Game ini, ALfheim Online."

Agil menyerahkan game dan gambar padaku. Terdapat screenshot dari game, dengan tampilan dari peta dunia serta semua wilayahnya, dan di area pusatnya terdapat sebuah pohon raksasa.

"Ini adalah Pohon Dunia, atau Yggdrasil."

Agil menunjuk ke arah pohon.

"Tujuan para pemain adalah siapa yang paling cepat mencapai puncak dari pohon ini."

"Lantas apa kau tidak diperbolehkan untuk terbang ke atas begitu saja?"

"Tidak peduli berapa besar stamina dan daya tahan yang mereka punya untuk terbang, tetap saja ada batasnya. Untuk mencapai cabang terendah dari pohon itu dengan terbang saja sudah mustahil. Namun, masih ada orang-orang yang memunculkan ide-ide gila, seperti membentuk kelompok lima orang dan terbang seperti roket multi-stage yang melontarkan mereka ke atas."

"Hmmm, apa memang begitu? Biarpun kau menyebutnya ide gila, tetap saja itu sangat kreatif."

"Ah, sebenarnya mereka berhasil. Namun, cabang pohon itu sangat lemah, sehingga pencapaian mereka hanya sampai di situ saja. Untuk membuktikan kalau mereka berhasil melakukan ini, mereka mengambil banyak foto sebagai bukti. Salah satu dari foto itu adalah sangkar yang menggantung di sebuah cabang pohon besar."

"Sangkar burung..."

Kata-kataku mengalir dengan perasaan yang sulit dideskripsikan, yang membuat alisku terangkat. Terjebak, pemikiran ini segera masuk dalam pikiranku.

"Foto ini diambil saat mereka berhasil mencapai cabang itu."

"Tapi, kenapa gadis itu ada di sana?"

Aku mengambil game lagi, dan menatap bungkusnya.

Aku berfokus pada tulisan yang tercetak di bagian bawah kotak. "RECTO Progress."

"Ada apa, Naruto? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat."

"Bukan apa-apa... Tidak ada gambar lain? Misalnya, orang lain dari SAO, selain gadis ini, yang belum kembali?"

Oleh pertanyaanku, si manajer hanya mengernyitkan alisnya dan menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tidak, meski aku sudah dengar tentang hal itu. namun gambar-gambar dari ALfheim Online tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjelaskan apa-apa. Jangan lekas membuat kesimpulan hanya karena ini."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, memikirkan apa yang pria itu – Nobuyuki Sugou – telah katakan padaku.

Manajer dari server SAO sekarang adalah dia, ia mengatakan itu sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga berkata kalau server itu seperti black box, dan tidak bisa dimanipulasi selamanya. Pada saat ini, semuanya menjadi masuk akal buatku.

Namun, kalau Asuna dibiarkan dipaksa menikah dengannya ini akan menguntungkan baginya. Lebih jauh lagi, seorang gadis yang tampak seperti Shion terjebak dalam VRMMO didesain oleh tiada lain selain antek-antek RECTO, aku juga mendengar banyak juga pemain yang belum sadar dari tidurnya, kuketahui dari kelompok Akatsuki. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Alfheim Online itu. Aku mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang hal itu.

Aku berpikir untuk menghubungi Kementerian Dalam Negeri, namun aku segera mengubah pikiranku. Kesimpulanku masih terlalu dangkal, dan aku tak punya bukti nyata.

Aku melihat ke atas, menatap pada Agil.

"Agil, boleh aku minta ini?"

"Tidak masalah... Kau mau mencobanya?"

"Ya, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana sendiri."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Agil menunjukkan ekspresi keraguan. Kami berdua memahami betapa bahayanya VR.

Aku mengangkat bahuku, dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kurasa kalau aku ingin mencoba ini maka aku harus membeli konsol baru."

"Nerve Gear juga bisa menjalankannya. Amusphere hanyalah versi dengan performa lebih maju."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Agil memasang senyum tipis.

"Ya, ini bukan pertamakalinya kau menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terjebak dalam kesadaran mereka sendiri."

"Tidak masalah berapa kalipun mereka terjebak atau terpenjara atau berapa kali aku harus melakukan ini."

Dan seperti itulah. Aku dan beberapa teman lain belum menjalin kontak apapun selain melalui internet via Nerve Gear. Tiada suara atau surat yang sudah kuterima.

Namun, hari-hari penantian itu berakhir sudah. Menyelesaikan kopiku dalam satu tegukan, aku berdiri. Counter Agil tampak klasik, mirip dengan tokonya di SAO, sama sekali tak dilengkapi mesin kasir elektronik dan semacamnya. Aku mengeluarkan beberapa uang receh dan meletakkannya di counter.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali dulu. Terima kasih sudah mengundangku, dan untuk informasinya."

"Kau bisa membayar informasiku dengan cara lain. Pokoknya kau harus selamatkan para pemain SAO yang masih terjebak, maka kita akhirnya bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

"Itu benar. Suatu hari, ini semua akan berakhir."

Aku mengacungkan jempolku dan tertawa lebar. Kemudian aku membuka pintu, dan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamarku, berganti baju, dan menyalakan teleponku untuk bergetar. Aku duduk di atas ranjang dan membuka tas sekolahku, dan mengeluarkan game yang Agil berikan padaku.

ALfheim Online.

Aku belum pernah mendengar nama ini, jadi aku membaca buku petunjuknya.

Pada dasarnya, sebelum memainkan MMORPG, aku akan kumpulkan informasi melalui sejumlah majalah dan forum, namun kali ini aku bahkan tak ragu-ragu. Aku membuka bungkus game dan mengeluarkan ROM di dalamnya. Aku mencolokkan router Nerve Gear ke dalamnya, dan memasukkan ROM ke dalam slotnya. Setelah beberapa detik, cahaya indikator utama berhenti berkilat, dan berubah menjadi padat.

Duduk di sisi ranjang, aku menempatkan Nerve Gear di mataku dengan kedua tanganku.

Nerve Gear yang dulu berkilau saat ini sudah sedikit rusak, dan catnya terkelupas di sana-sini. Selama dua tahun, benda ini terus menjadi pemenjaraku sekaligus rekan yang selalu bisa kuandalkan.

"Sekali lagi, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

Dengan itu dalam pikiranku, aku menaruh Nerve Gear di kepalaku dan mengencangkan tali di dagu. Dengan bingkai dan kacamata sudah terpasang, aku memejamkan mataku.

Kecemasan dan kegirangan membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang, saat aku mencoba menurunkan detak jantungku yang menggila, aku mengatakan 'LINK START!'.

Cahaya yang melintas di penutup mataku perlahan lenyap. Transmisi dari saraf penglihatanku telah terpotong, dan mataku terselimuti oleh kegelapan.

Tak lama kemudian, logo seperti pelangi muncul, dan Nerve Gear tanpa bentuk secara perlahan mulai membentuk logo. Gambarnya, yang awalnya kelihatan kabur, adalah untuk tujuan mengkonfirmasi hubungan ke saraf penglihatanku. Pada akhirnya, sebaris teks muncul di bawah logo untuk mengkonfirmasi kalau hubungan visual sudah OK.

Selanjutnya adalah tes suara, dan beragam suara aneh mulai bersahut-sahutan.

Suara yang awalnya terdengar berantakan mulai menjadi indah dan berubah menjadi harmoni terpadu, sebelum volumenya perlahan mengecil dan akhirnya mati.

Saat ini sempurna, sebaris teks muncul untuk mengkonfirmasi kalau sambungan ke saraf pendengaran juga sudah OK.

Prosedur koneksi berikutnya berlanjut. Sekarang berpindah ke perasaan sentuhan dan gravitasi, perasaan ranjangku dan bobot perlahan lenyap. Seiring tes koneksi berlanjut dengan beragam indera, sejumlah kata OK muncul yang menandakan koneksi sukses. Kalau teknologi FULLDIVE sudah meningkat, maka proses ini bisa dipersingkat secara drastis, dan yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah menunggunya sampai selesai.

Akhirnya, OK terakhir muncul, dan tak lama kemudian membawaku yang berada dalam kegelapan ke warna-warna pelangi, ilusi dari dunia game. Setelah melintasi sejumlah cincin, aku telah sampai di dunia berbeda.

Sebenarnya, masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan itu. Keluar dari kegelapan, aku melihat tanda registrasi akun. LOGO utama ALfheim Online perlahan muncul, disertai oleh suara wanita yang lembut.

Mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan, aku mulai menciptakan akun dan karakterku. Di ketinggian dadaku terdapat keyboard virtual yang pucat dan berkilau dan aku memasukkan User ID dan password yang diperlukan. Aku punya pengalaman beberapa tahun sebelum memainkan SAO, jadi proses ini sangat familiar bagiku.

Karena ini adalah game MMO yang bisa didownload, aku normalnya perlu memilih metode pembayaran, namun aku sudah membeli game ini dan ia disertai oleh free trial satu bulan.

Selanjutnya aku memilih nama panggilan untuk karakterku. Aku tak terlalu banyak berpikir, dan memasukkan nama "Menma."

Nama ini adalah nama yang sama artinya "Naruto", dan tak ada banyak orang yang tahu itu. Mereka yang tahu adalah para tim penyelamat dari Kementerian Dalam Negeri, dan mereka yang punya hubungan dekat denganku, misalnya presiden Recto Yuuki Shouzou dan Sugou itu. Tentu saja termasuk Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Kazuto, Shino dan Asuna. Bahkan Suguha dan orang tua kami tak tahu soal itu.

Dalam insiden SAO, tak satupun dari informasi ini yang diberitahu pada umum, khususnya nama karakter. Ini karena di dunia itu seringkali terjadi pertarungan antar pemain yang berdampak pada kematian mengerikan di dunia nyata. Kalau publikasi tanpa pembatasan dari informasi ini dibiarkan, maka tak akan sulit mendapati banyak surat pelanggaran hukum terlampir.

Pada saat itu, kesalahan untuk pembunuhan SAO seluruhnya ditujukan pada kepala Kayaba Akihiko, yang keberadaannya saat ini tak diketahui. Kerabat para pemain juga terus mencekal Argus untuk kerugian mereka, yang berdampak pada bangkrutnya perusahaan tersebut. Anggap saja, meski yang melakukan kesalahan terbesar adalah Kayaba itu, maka tak terhindarkan kalau arus deras pelanggaran hukum akan seluruhnya dilimpahkan pada perusahaan.

Dengan sedikit gentar, aku menyadari nama yang dikenal dengan Nobuyuki Sugou, dan karena itu nama yang agak terkenal aku mengubahnya dari bentuk romani menjadi bentuk kana. Gender yang kupilih, tentu saja, laki laki.

Kemudian, suara membujukku untuk memilih karakterku. Inilah saat pemain memilih akan seperti apa karakter mereka nanti. Banyak parameter dipilih secara acak dan sistem tak menjelaskan bagaimana mereka berganti. Yang menggangguku adalah biaya tambahan akan diperlukan untuk mengubah penampilanku. Terserahlah, apa saja boleh.

Ada sembilan ras peri berbeda untuk dipilih dari saat memutuskan peran karakterku.

Tiap-tiap ras memiliki kekhususan dan kelemahan tersendiri yang bisa dijelaskan sebelum aku harus memilih. Salamander, Sylphs, dan Gnome sangatlah umum bagi RPG, namun Cait Sith dan Leprechaun tidak terlalu.

Aku berniat memainkan game ini dengan serius serius, jadi apa saja boleh bagiku. Jadi, karena aku menyukai perlengkapan yang bertema gelap seperti Kazuto, aku memilih "Spriggan" dan menekan OK.

Setelah menyempurnakan setup dasar, suara buatan mulai berdering sambil berkata "Semoga berhasil", aku sekali lagi dikirim ke dalam pusaran cahaya. Menurut suara, aku tengah dikirim ke kampung halaman rasku, Spriggan, sebagai poin permulaan dari game. Sensasi dari tanah menghilang, dan digantikan oleh perasaan mengapung, kemudian dengan perasaan jatuh ke dunia lain. Cahaya cerah menandai kepindahanku, dan dunia baru perlahan muncul dan tampak semakin jelas. Aku jatuh ke arah pedesaan dari jauh di atas kegelapan.

Setelah dua bulan lepas dari FULLDIVE, stimulasi ini sekali lagi menggairahkan sarafku. Dalam cara ini, aku perlahan mendekati istana ramping di pusat kota...

Pada saat itu.

Adegan di depan mataku mendadak membeku. Tampaknya ada cacat muncul di sini dan di sana dalam bentuk poligon yang lenyap, dan suara seperti halilintar bisa terdengar sepanjang dunia. Resolusi dari semua objek dengan tajam mulai buyar, menjadi seperti mosaik, dan dunia ini melebur dan runtuh bersamaan.

"A-Apa apaan ini!?"

Bahkan suara teriakanku tak bisa didengar. Aku mulai terlempar dengan kencang sekali lagi. Pada kegelapan yang sangat luas tanpa akhir, aku turun ke tanah dalam posisi jatuh bebas.

"Harus apa aku sekarang!? AAAAAAAAH!"

Teriakanku terhisap ke dalam kegelapan sebelum perlahan-lahan menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"UAAAAAAAAGH!"

Setelah merasa jatuh tanpa akhir, diiringi oleh teriakan menyedihkanku, aku mendapati diriku di suatu tempat tak bernama. Sebuah erangan kesakitan muncul saat aku mendarat di wajahku, bukannya di kakiku. Mempertahankan posisi itu selama beberapa detik, wajahku terkubur dalam humus, aku perlahan mengangkat diriku.

Jatuh bebas saat ini sudah berakhir, hatiku menjadi agak rileks, dan aku berbaring di tanah sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingku.

Saat ini malam hari. Aku mendapati diriku di hutan lebat entah di mana.

Hutan ini tersusun dari pepohonan raksasa yang mungkin sudah ratusan tahun, semua menjulang ke arah langit sejauh yang aku bisa lihat. Namun, dedaunannya terlalu padat sampai aku tak bisa melihat langit. Sebuah bulan purnama menggantung di langit hitam berbintang, memancarkan kemilau keemasan.

Di sekitarku, dengungan serangga dan burung nokturnal bernyanyi. Dari jarak jauh, aku mendengar auman hewan buas. Aroma tumbuhan menggelitik hidungku.

Embusan angin dengan lembut membelai kulitku. Teror menyerangku saat inderaku menyadari dunia di sekitarku. Dunia ini tampak lebih nyata dari dunia nyata – itulah perasaanku tentang dunia ilusi ini.

Aku terus merasa skeptis saat Agil berkata bahwa "ALO" sebanding dengan SAO dari segi ketepatan tinggi model dan strukturnya, namun tampaknya itu benar sekali. Di samping fakta kalau waktu pengembangan tak mencapai satu tahun, jumlah informasi lebih besar yang mengalir sepanjang sistem sarafku dan game sama persis dengan di SAO.

"A... Akhirnya, aku masih kembali juga..."

Aku menutup mataku. Dalam tiga bulan sejak dibebaskan dari dunia itu, aku telah menyerah untuk kembali ke dunia "VR WORLD", namun aku berada di sini sekali lagi. Ah, aku sama sekali tak pernah belajar, kan? pemikiran ini melintas dalam benakku, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum

Namun, dunia ini sedikit berbeda. Misalnya, meski HP mencapai nol, aku takkan mati di dunia nyata, dan aku bebas untuk bepergian kapanpun dan dari tempat manapun. Sambil aku memikirkan ini, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

Ada apa dengan abnormalitas dalam gambaran dan relokasi misterius itu? Apa yang sebenarnya baru terjadi? Mengapa aku malah dibawa ke tempat ini? Aku seharusnya berada di kota start di Spriggan, setidaknya itulah menurut tutorial.

"Hei, tidak mungkin... Jangan-jangan..."

Wajahku mulai pucat pasi, aku dengan cepat mengangkat tangan kananku yang gemetar, dengan jari tengah dan telunjuk bersamaan. Tak ada yang terjadi. Keringat dingin menetes padaku dan aku lekas mencoba beberapa kali sebelum mengingat apa yang tutorial baru katakan, kalau menu ada controller penerbangan sama-sama dikendalikan dengan tangan kiri.

Aku mengulurkan tangan kiriku dan mengulangi tindakan itu. kali ini, saat aku mengibaskan jariku, efek suara dan letupan cahaya terjadi, kemudian jendela menu transparan terbuka. Desainnya hampir sama dengan SAO. Menu itu memiliki banyak tombol yang dibariskan sisi demi sisi sepanjang sudut kanan.

"Ini, ini dia."

Di bagian bawah menu terdapat tombol "LOG OUT" yang berkilau. Aku mencoba memencetnya. Sebuah pesan peringatan muncul untuk mengkonfirmasi, disertai tombol "YES" dan "NO."

Aku menghembuskan desah kelegaan. Mengangkat tubuhku dengan satu lengan, aku duduk.

Melihat ke sekitarku lagi, aku sepertinya berada di tengah-tengah hutan rimba.

Di sekelilingku adalah gerombolan pepohonan yang menjulang tanpa akhir ke semua arah, begitu jauh sampai aku bahkan tak bisa melihat cahaya bintang di atas sana.

Aku tak tahu mengapa aku jatuh di sini. Baiklah, mari lihat peta dunia dulu, pikirku. Aku melihat kembali ke jendela menu. Menunjuk dengan jariku, apa yang ditampilkan di sana membuatku membeku.

"HAH!?"

Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berteriak.

Di bagian atas jendela, nickname-ku juga ditampilkan: Menma dan rasku: Spriggan.

Di bawah semua itu adalah Hit Points dan Mana Points-ku, yang terbaca 400 dan 80, nilai dasar. Sejauh ini tak ada masalah.

Yang mengejutkanku adalah skill yang sudah dipelajari pada kolom berikutnya. Aku tak ingat memilih skill apa-apa, jadi tentu saja yang kumiliki seharusnya adalah kolom kosong. Namun, ada setidaknya delapan skill yang berderet. Mungkin ini adalah skill dasar bagi Spriggan, namun bukankah ini terlalu banyak? Sulit mempercayai mataku, aku menyentuh skill bar dengan jariku untuk lebih banyak rincian.

Dalam jendela skill, aku melihat beberapa skill sisi demi sisi. Skill ini di antaranya :

"1-H Swords", "Unarmed skills", dan "Parry", skill bertarung, serta "Memasak", skill pendukung, namun nilai kepandaiannya sangat abnormal. Sebagian besar mencapai 1000, dan beberapa bahkan mencapai 1500 dan disertai Tag yang menegaskan "MASTERY". Biasanya di dalam MMORPG skill semacam ini memerlukan waktu panjang untuk penyelesaian, yang berarti memiliki semua skill maksimum sejak log pertama adalah hal yang mustahil.

Tak peduli bagaimana aku melihatnya, ini pasti BUG. Itu juga mungkin menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa terlempar ke tempat ini, mungkin sistemnya agak tidak stabil.

"Apa game ini oke? Apa ada GM support tersedia?"

Melihat ke arah skill itu lagi, aku terkena sedikit perasaan deja vu. Melihat nilai kecakapannya lagi, rasanya aku sudah pernah melihat itu semua sebelumnya. 1-H Swords: 1500, Unarmed Skill: 999, Memasak: 976.

Hal itu serasa memberiku kejutan listrik, aku akhirnya menyadari hubungannya. Aku mulai bernafas keras-keras.

Aku sudah melihat ini sebelumnya. Ini adalah skill yang kulatih selama dua tahun dalam SAO. Sayangnya, "Dual Blades" tak ada di sini – mungkin karena skill "Dual Blades" tidak ada dalam ALO. Skill "Yellow Knight Menma" yang menyebabkan kehancuran di kota terapung Aincrad juga muncul di depan mataku lagi.

Aku benar-benar bingung, hal mustahil tengah berlangsung, aku bahkan tak bisa membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi. SAO dan ALO adalah dua game yang sama sekali berbeda dan diproduksi oleh dua perusahaan yang sama sekali berbeda. Kalau data tersimpan bisa dipindahkan seperti itu. Jangan-jangan, di sini adalah...

"SAO?" gumamku, seraya aku jatuh di atas lututku.

Menggeleng kepalaku dengan kencang untuk menjernihkan pemikiran menggelikan itu, aku melihat kembali ke jendela skill.

Aku masih tak yakin apa yang tengah berlangsung, namun berharap bisa mengumpulkan lebih banyak informasi, aku menavigasi ulang ke menu utama. Kali ini aku membuka jendela item.

"Hah!? Apa-apaan ini!?"

Aku tak bisa memahami apa-apa. Yang ditampilkan di depanku adalah sejumlah kata-kata yang terdiri atas nomor dan karakter. Karakter penuh teka teki, jumlah, aksara, dan gambarnya semua dicampur bersama.

Tampaknya ada beberapa item yang kumiliki di Aincrad. Sudah tentu, entah karena alasan apa, data yang tersimpan untuk Menma sepertinya telah berpindah ke dunia ini.

"Jadi... Tunggu sebentar!"

Aku mendadak memikirkan sebuah kemungkinan.

Kalau ini semua adalah item dari Aincrad, maka "itu" seharusnya ada di sini juga. aku menyentuh jendela item, dan menggeser menu dengan ujung jemariku.

"Tolong, tolong, tolong ada di sini."

Aku dengan cepat menggeser daftar, mengabaikan semua hal-hal tak perlu.

Jantungku mulai berdegup makin kencang dan perasaan seperti lonceng berbunyi mengalir sepanjang tubuhku.

"...!"

Jariku tanpa sadar berhenti. Di bawah jariku terdapat barisan kata-kata seperti semua benda yang kusimpan tengah memancarkan cahaya hijau. "MHCP001."

Hampir lupa bernafas, aku menyentuh nama itu dengan jari gemetar. Setelah memilih item, warna itu berbalik. Menggerakkan jariku aku menyentuh tombol berlabel "Use Item."

Kemilau putih muncul di tengah jendela dan menyebar sepanjang sudut seolah ia merentang ke arahku. Seiring ia terus merentang, ia berubah menjadi kristal tak berwarna, yang berbentuk air mata.

Menggenggam batu berharga itu di tanganku, aku mengangkatnya, merasakan kehangatannya. Menyadari semua ini, aku merasa sedikit gemetar.

'Tuhan, tolong, kumohon padamu...'

Aku berdoa dari dalam hatiku, dengan lembut menepuk kristal dua kali dengan jariku. Cahaya putih murni meletup-letup dari kristal di tanganku.

"Ah!?"

Suara tercengangku tanpa sadar meluncur keluar dari mulutku sambil aku berjongkok dan meletakkan kristal di tanah, kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Kristal itu mengapung dari tanah beberapa meter sebelum berhenti. Cahaya yang muncul dari kristal perlahan semakin silau sampai bulan tampak pucat dan pepohonan di sekeliling terwarnai oleh hijau keputihan.

Aku berkedip-kedip, memandang adegan di hadapanku ini. Dari pusat cahaya yang berputar, sebuah bayangan muncul, mengambil bentuk dan warna keputihan.

Kemilau rambut hitam panjang tergerai ke segala arah, disertai gaun putih salju, tubuh yang panjang dan langsing. Mata tertutup, tangan disilangkan di depan dadanya, sosok seorang gadis cantik muncul. Dia, seolah adalah perwujudan dari cahaya, dengan perlahan turun ke tanah.

Cahaya menyilaukan lenyap dengan cepat. Gadis itu, yang mengapung di udara, perlahan membuka matanya dengan alis mata berkibar. Matanya, sama gelap dengan langit malam, perlahan menatap ke arahku.

Aku tak bisa bergerak. Atau berbicara. Atau bahkan berkedip.

Si gadis kecil itu menatapku, dan bibir berwarna merah cherry-nya perlahan terbuka.

Kata-kata tak bisa mendeskripsikan kecantikan senyum ala malaikat itu. Aku mengumpulkan keberanianku dan berkata padanya, "Ini aku Naruto, Yui. Apa kamu paham?"

Selesai bicara, aku melirik diriku. Situasi dan penampilanku di dunia ini sama sekali berbeda dari saat di dunia itu.

Namun, hal-hal semacam itu tak perlu. Si gadis – Yui – bibirnya bergerak, dan dalam suara nostalgia yang hampir seperti lonceng perak, berkata.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Papa Naruto."

Air mata berkumpul di matanya, Yui mengulurkan tangannya dan terbang ke dadaku.

"Papa Naruto... Papa Naruto!" Yui memanggilku lagi dan lagi, lengan tipisnya dengan erat memeluk leherku, wajahnya membelai wajahku. Memeluk tubuh kecilnya dengan perlahan, aku tak bisa menghentikan suara terisak yang lolos dari tenggorokanku.

Yui, Asuna, aku, Kirito dan Sinon telah tinggal di dunia SAO selama tiga hari yang singkat, sebelum dia lenyap. Meski itu hanya waktu yang sesaat, namun memorinya sangat tak tergantikan sampai terukir kuat dalam pikiranku dan takkan pernah terhapus.

Sepanjang pertarungan panjang dan keras di Aincrad, hanya ada sedikit kebahagiaan namun untuk hari-hari itu, kami sangat bahagia.

Perasaan nostalgia hangat menyelimutiku seiring aku berdiri di sana dengan memeluk Yui erat-erat. Keajaiban tengah berlangsung di hadapanku. Jadi, Yui, kita bertemu lagi. kita pasti akan kembali lagi ke hari-hari membahagiakan itu.

Ini adalah pertamakalinya, sejak aku kembali dari dunia itu, di mana aku merasakan kebahagiaan semacam itu.

Aku melihat-lihat ke sekeliling hutan, dan menemukan sebuah tonggak yang baru-baru ini runtuh dan tampak tak berbentuk lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Menahan keinginan untuk berbicara tentang apa yang terjadi di sini, aku bertanya pada Yui, yang saat ini duduk di atas pangkuanku.

Dengan wajahnya bersandar di dadaku, Yui menatapku dengan ekspresi sangat bahagia.

"...?"

"Maksudku adalah, ini bukan dunia SAO, kan?"

Yui dengan cepat memberi deskripsi tentang apa yang terjadi sejak aku terakhir melihatnya. Dia saat itu hampir dihapus namun justru dikompres dan disimpan sebagai bagian dari data lingkungan. Setelah mengalahkan game, kota terapung Aincrad lenyap. Setelah itu, aku datang ke dunia baru ALfheim ini, meski aku tak tahu bagaimana dataku masih tersimpan disini. Namun, fakta kalau para pemain SAO lainnya belum kembali ke dunia nyata, tak mudah untuk mengatakannya.

"Tolong, tunggu sejenak."

Yui menutup matanya, seolah berkonsentrasi mendengar suara dari jauh.

"Ini, kan?"

Mata Yui tersentak terbuka, kemudian melihatku.

"Sepertinya dunia ini dibuat dari copy server Sword Art Online."

"Copy?"

"Ya. Framework dan format grafisnya diproduksi oleh kelompok program inti yang sama. Aku mampu mereproduksi bentuk ini. Ini sudah cukup untuk memverifikasi ini.

Namun, sistem utamanya adalah versi yang lebih tua dan komponen game-nya sama sekali berbeda."

"Itu..."

Aku merenung dalam pikiranku.

ALfheim Online diluncurkan dua belas bulan setelah insiden SAO. Arcas telah bangkrut, dan setelah itu, RECTO membeli aset-aset teknologi Argus dan menggunakannya untuk mengembangkan VRMMO game baru. Kalau kamu bisa mengambil keuntungan dari program utama dan proses feedback dari game itu, biaya pengembangan akan berkurang drastis. Kalau itu benar, akurasi dunia ini tak akan membuatku terkejut karena game ini bekerja dengan program sama dengan SAO.

Dengan kata lain, ALO beroperasi dengan mengcopy sistem SAO, yang bisa kumengerti. Namun...

"Tapi... Kenapa data pribadiku muncul di sini?"

"Papa Naruto, tolong izinkan aku melihat datamu."

Yui menutup matanya lagi.

"Tak ada keraguan. Ini karakter yang papa gunakan dalam SAO. Dua game menerapkan format yang mirip bukan hanya untuk save data, namun juga untuk kecakapan skill umum, jadi mereka bisa diwariskan. Namun karena data memiliki hit point dan mana point dengan format berbeda, HP dan MP tidak ikut dipindahkan. Kemudian mengenai item, semuanya sudah tak berfungsi. Selama kamu menyimpannya, kemungkinan protokol deteksi error sistem akan mendeteksinya. Akan lebih baik kalau kamu membuang semua itu."

"Begitu ya? Baiklah..."

Aku menyentuh kolom item dan memilih item-item yang akan kubuang. Mungkin ada item-item yang membawa memori bagiku, namun ini bukan waktunya untuk berkenang-kenang. Pokoknya, aku bahkan tak tahu item-item itu lagi saat ini, apalagi menggunakannya.

Jadi, dengan keyakinan kuat, aku menghapus semua item yang sudah tak berfungsi.

Ini menyisakanku hanya dengan perlengkapan dasar.

"Tidak akan ada masalah dengan level skill-ku, kan?"

"Dari sudut pandang sistem, tidak ada. Saat dibandingkan dengan waktu bermainmu itu memang sedikit tidak wajar, namun kecuali GM mengecek, pasti tidak akan ada masalah."

"Begitu? Hm... Aku sudah berubah dari Beater menjadi Cheater."

Tapi, kalau soal kekuatan karakter, langit adalah batasnya. Aku harus mencapai puncak Yggdrasil dan menolong para pemain SAO yang terjebak di ALO ini, itu firasatku. Selain itu, aku juga datang ke dalam game ini untuk menemui musuh bebuyutanku, Sasuke, yang menungguku untuk berduel lagi denganku, aku dalam keinginan besar untuk bermain dengan serius.

Melihat dengan teliti pada bar statusku, aku bisa tahu kalau dunia ini tak menyamakan angka dan kekuatan. Parameter kekuatan dan kelincahan SAO tak ada di sini, belum lagi peningkatan HP dan MP-nya sangat kecil. Juga, seiring skill senjata meningkat, satu-satunya hal yang berubah adalah jumlah senjata yang kamu bisa gunakan, tak ada perubahan pada kekuatan serang. Dan, tentu saja, skill pedang yang menjadi ciri khas SAO, tak ada di sini.

Dengan kata lain, ALO berfokus pada kemampuan atletik alami dan daya pikir si pemain. Dalam SAO, serangan dari lawan yang levelnya lebih rendah takkan terlalu berpengaruh pada HP. Namun hal ini tampaknya tak berlaku di sini.

Satu-satunya yang unik adalah "sihir", yang tak ada dalam SAO. Sekarang, hanya "Sihir Ilusi" yang tercantum dalam skill sihirku, jadi mungkin ini adalah skill dasar bagi ras Spriggan. Aku belum pernah memakai sihir dan belum pernah diserang oleh sihir, jadi aku tak terlalu memahaminya.

Aku menutup jendela, menghadap Yui yang masih lengket di dadaku dengan matanya menyipit seperti kucing, dan bertanya, "Ngomong ngomong, kenapa Yui bisa berada di dunia ini?"

Di samping fakta kalau aku bisa menyentuhnya, Yui bukan manusia. Abnormalitas dalam prosedur perawatan SAO berdampak pada kelahirannya. Dia adalah kecerdasan buatan, dengan kata lain, seorang "AI."

Saat ini, tahun 2025, banyak institusi penelitian telah mempublikasikan jurnal yang salah satunya berjudul "Kecerdasan Buatan – Mendekati Kebijaksanaan Tanpa Batas". Jurnal ini menyatakan bahwa selama proses "kebiasaan rasional" berlanjut, pada akhirnya batas di antara simulasi kebijaksanaan dan kebijaksanaan sejati akan menjadi kabur, berdampak pada terciptanya AI yang lebih maju.

Yui mungkin adalah eksistensi semacam itu, AI sejati pertama. Namun itu bukan masalah bagiku, aku menyayangi Yui seperti putriku sendiri dan dia menganggapku Ayahnya. Itu saja sudah cukup.

"Ah, tampaknya ada program pseudo karakter untuk mendukung pemain dalam Alfheim Online. Mereka disebut Navigation Pixies, mungkin aku diklasifikasikan seperti mereka."

Mengatakan itu, dia membuat wajah aneh untuk sesaat. Setelah itu, tubuhnya mendadak bersinar dan menghilang.

"Yui!?"

Aku berteriak dalam kepanikan. Bermaksud berdiri, aku menyadari sesuatu yang melekat di lututku.

Tingginya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter, dengan kaki dan lengan langsing.

Mengenakan gaun mini pink yang terlihat seperti dibuat dari kelopak bunga, dengan dua sayap transparan yang membentang dari punggungnya. Ia adalah, singkat kata, seorang pixie. Dengan wajah imut dan rambut panjang, meski dia tampak berbeda, dia adalah, tanpa ragu, Yui.

"Ini adalah penampilan dari pixie."

Yui berdiri di lututku, dan dengan tangan di pahanya, mulai mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Oh..."

Aku menghela nafas sambil menyentil pipi Yui dengan jariku.

"Itu geli!"

Yui tertawa, dan naik ke udara untuk lolos dari jariku, disertai oleh suara kepakan sayap, sebelum duduk di bahuku.

"Terus, apa kamu juga punya hak administrator istimewa, seperti sebelumnya?"

"Tidak...," Yui mengatakannya dengan suara terisi frustasi."Pada saat itu, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengakses referensi dan data area peta yang luas. Aku juga bisa mengkonfirmasi status pemain yang membuat kontak denganku, tapi aku tidak bisa mengakses program database utama mereka."

"Ah, jadi begitu... Sebenarnya..."

Ekspresiku berubah, dan aku mengubah topik, akhirnya masuk ke topik yang sangat penting.

"Asuna... Ibumu sangat merindukanmu."

"Oh... Mama Asuna!?"

Yui melompat dari bahuku, dan melayang-layang di depan wajahku.

"Bagaimana kabar Mama Asuna?"

"Dia baik-baik saja dan dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi..."

Aku hampir bermaksud menjelaskan tentang Nobuyuki Sugou, namun aku sedikit ragu-ragu. Yui telah terseret ke ambang keruntuhan oleh emosi negatif para pemain dalam SAO. Aku tak ingin membuat dia semakin terkotori oleh perasaan buruk manusia.

"Setelah penutupan server SAO, Asuna dan semuanya kembali ke dunia nyata. Aku mendapat informasi kalau di dunia ini ada para pemain SAO yang terjebak. Mungkin saja itu hanya kebetulan, dan mungkin itu hanya karakter lain yang kebetulan mirip dengannya. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kebenaran ini."

"Ah... Tentang hal seperti ini... Maafkan aku Papa Naruto, normalnya aku hanya perlu memindai data pemain, namun tanpa akses ke sistem aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu. Pokoknya, aku punya ide di mana mereka berada. Yggdrasil... Mereka mungkin ada di sana. Tempat itu, apa kamu tahu?"

"Ah, aku tahu itu. Eh, eh, itu kira-kira ada di arah timur laut, namun cukup jauh dari sini. Kalau aku mengatakannya dengan jarak pasti, kira-kira ada lima puluh kilometer jauhnya."

"Hm, itu jauh sekali. Bukankah itu, lima kali lebih jauh dari Aincrad? Selain itu, kenapa aku sampai dikirim ke hutan ini?"

Yui merendahkan kepalanya untuk sejenak oleh pertanyaanku.

"Kupikir data posisimu kemungkinan rusak atau disalahartikan dengan pemain lain, hasilnya kamu terjatuh di sini. Itu hanya dugaan, sih."

"Kalau aku harus jatuh, kenapa tidak lebih dekat dengan Yggdrasil saja. Hmm, yang pasti, kudengar kita bisa terbang di sini?"

Aku berdiri, dan memutar kepalaku untuk melihat benda di bahuku.

"Oh, benar, memang ada sayap."

Dari punggungku membentang empat-empat sayap transparan berwarna biru keabu-abuan. Sayap-sayap itu lebih mirip seperti sayap serangga daripada sayap-sayap yang lain.

Namun, aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana membuat sayap-sayap itu bergerak.

"Bagaimana aku bisa terbang?"

"Sepertinya ada controller panduan untuk terbang. Coba ulurkan tangan kirimu, seolah menggenggam sesuatu."

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan gadis kecil di bahuku. Kemudian, objek seperti joy stick muncul di tanganku.

"Tarik ke depan untuk naik, dan dorong ke belakang untuk turun, kanan dan kiri untuk membelok, tekan tombol untuk berakselerasi, dan lepaskan tombol untuk melambat."

"Hn."

Aku menarik joystick ke arah diriku. Sayap di punggungku mulai membentang dan tak lama kemudian mulai bersinar. Aku menarik joystick semakin jauh ke arah diriku.

"Oh."

Mendadak, tubuhku mulai mengapung. Aku naik dengan perlahan sekitar satu meter dari tanah sebelum aku membiarkan tanganku kembali ke posisi alami. Selanjutnya, aku menekan tombol akselerasi. Tubuhku mulai bergerak maju.

Kemudian, aku mencoba turun dan berbelok, aku memahaminya cukup cepat. Ini jauh lebih gampang dari VR Game penerbangan yang kumainkan bersama Kazuto sebelumnya dan operasinya juga simpel.

"Kupikir kurang lebih aku sudah paham. Sekarang, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuketahui. Kota apa yang paling dekat dari sini?"

"Ke arah barat terdapat kota bernama Sylvain. Itu yang terdekat. Ah?"

Yui tiba tiba menengadah ke atas.

"Ada apa?"

"Beberapa pemain mendekat kemari. Sepertinya ada satu pemain yang dikejar oleh tiga pemain."

"Oh, ada pertempuran. Aku mau lihat."

"Papa Naruto sungguh tenang seperti biasanya."

Sambil berbicara pada Yui, aku membuka menu dan melengkapi diriku dengan pedang yang kuterima sebagai senjata awal. Usai menariknya, aku mengayunkannya beberapa kali.

"Ah, pedangnya jelek sekali. Juga terlalu ringan. Aaaah... Tapi, biarlah."

Aku menyarungkan pedangku dan memanggil controller untuk terbang lagi.

"Yui, kuserahkan navigasi padamu."

"Paham!"

Menjawab dengan suara seperti lonceng, Yui lepas dari bahuku. Mengikutinya, aku juga lepas ke udara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **BERLANJUT KE "MY BROTHER, YOU ARE THE BEST SEASON 2" YANG DIUPDATE KAPAN-KAPAN SAJA!**

 **"My Brother, You Are The Best" request dari Firdaus Minato, sukses ditamatkan pada hari Senin, 26 September 2016**

 **Sekian dan terima kasih.**

 **Tertanda.**

 **HIKASYA**

 **[SAMPAI JUMPA DI SEASON 2-NYA YA!]**


End file.
